Closer
by Ap19
Summary: No pienses... solo obedece; tu alma y tus necesidades no son comunes... necesitan mas y ¿que es mas? Placer y dolor... una explosión de sensaciones que invaden cada poro de la piel; Solo espero tus ordenes... Señor
1. Chapter 1

**Closer**

**Introducción**

**Advertencia: **Historia con alto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, una temática BDSM... si te molestan las malas palabras no leas y quienes leen lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad :D

* * *

En la actualidad vivimos en un mundo lleno de Tabús, un mundo donde una conducta diferente a la que la sociedad establece como "normal" es condenada; esto lo vemos mas cuando nos referimos al sexo, en el mundo existen diferentes comunidades y culturas donde el sexo es practicado de muchas formas pero hay una en particular visto por muchos como aberración, por otros como un juego sexual y otros es su forma de vida... El BDSM

B(Bondage)D(Disciplina/Dominación)S(Sumisión/Sadismo)M(Masoquismo), dentro de este mundo existen diferentes formas de aplicarse y practicar el sexo pero en términos básicos es la asociación de dolor con el placer. Temor para algunos y curiosidad para otros... Desde tiempos antiguos se ha venido dando...

_En la Roma Imperial existían los "Club de hermanas flagelantes"_

_En la Inglaterra Victoriana, la famosa Hora del Te se hacia con un grupo de damas, con sus traseros desnudos y con correas en mano empezaban sus juegos de flagelación y excitación._

_Entre 1918 y 1946 aparecieron revistas con temas de fetichismo, bondage y juegos de rol._

_Años después de la segunda guerra mundial, nace "Shaw's" en New York, primer local S&M_

_Hasta 1991 empieza a circular verdadera información de carácter importante sobre el BDSM._

El BDSM ha evolucionado no es una "moda o surgimiento actual" es un estilo de vida para aquellos que lo toman en su verdadero significado... Dominantes y Sumisas son los involucrados y quienes lo desarrollan y mantienen en la actualidad. Su forma de vida se mantiene secreta, pues no todos compartimos los mismos puntos de vista, sin embargo existen y están entre todos.

* * *

Gire mi vista en todas las direcciones, no percibía rastro de él, en este mes en que llevábamos nuestro "acuerdo" he aprendido a distinguir su presencia, su aroma particular impregnaba el aire, ese aura que le envolvía lo sentía hasta el ultimo recóndito lugar de mi cuerpo y sus ojos, cuando se posaban en mi erizaba toda mi piel pero nada de eso sentía, todo se sentía solo y vacio... anhelaba su presencia ; y aquí estaba yo Isabella Swan esperando por él, mi dueño, mi... señor.

Hace unas horas mientras me encontraba en mi consultorio me vi en la necesidad de posponer las citas pendientes para otro día por seguir su orden, había recibido su mensaje...

"_Te Quiero Desnuda y en posición en tu lugar... perra"_

Tan pronto como leí su mensaje sentí la contracción de mis paredes vaginales, corrí a quitar mi bata, tomar el bolso y buscar el vehículo para ir a su... nuestra casa. Tan pronto llegue, subí a mi habitación o mi lugar como el decía, _"para consentirte perra"_ había dicho cuando entramos aquí por primera vez. Ahora me encontraba arrodillada con mi trasero apoyado en mis talones, piernas abiertas y brazos abiertos mis manos reposaban en mis muslos y mi cabeza gacha mirando el suelo totalmente desnuda y expuesta para él, mi señor era un espécimen digno de admirar su 1.80 de estatura, su voz demandante, sus labios, manos todo su cuerpo, su gloriosa polla que tanto anhelaba sentir, su cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes eran mi todo, yo complacería hasta su mas obscuro deseo para seguir teniéndolo conmigo. Así estaba cuando percibí su aroma, sus ojos clavados en mi y su aura dominante que hacia a mi sexo humedecerse de inmediato.

-Eres tan obediente puta... no sabes lo bien que te ves desde acá, puedo oler tu coño chorreante anhelando por mi – oh mierda cada una de sus palabras era una punzada de deseo directa a mi sexo, mi señor conocía mi cuerpo y sabia lo que necesitaba, lo sentí moverse por la habitación... mierda, ya sabría que haríamos hoy.

* * *

Bienvenidas... aquí traigo una nueva historia que como se habrán dado cuenta sera de contenido BDSM... quiero aclararles que mi intención no es ofenderles o que se sientan mal por el trato que se da en la historia... espero que entiendan que en un contexto BDSM las palabras como "perra" y "puta" no son un verdadero insulto para la sumisa, al contrario. Cualquier duda o molestia pueden hacérmela saber...

Besos y estamos leyéndonos )


	2. Dra Swan

"_Sumisión es una palabra que muchos labios pronuncian y muy pocos corazones sienten."_

_Sumisa: o sub para abreviar. Es aquella persona que cede el control ya sea todo el tiempo o durante un período determinado._

_Esclavo: Una persona (por lo general sumisa) que por consenso se da por vencido el control total de uno o más aspectos de su vida a otra persona (su maestro)_

* * *

**Closer**

_Capitulo 1 : Dra. Swan_

-Dra. Swan – llamó Ángela, mi asistente.

-Si Ángela – respondí en monótono, me sentía exhausta... un día colmado de pacientes.

-Solo es para informarle que no hay más pacientes para hoy

-Bien – di un largo suspiro – estoy exhausta – finalice la comunicación.

Desde aquel día que hice mi juramento ante mis compañeros, amigos y familiares me comprometí con todos aquellos que acudiesen a mi, estudie y me especialice para ser quien soy, ahora con 25 años soy traumatóloga del hospital general de Chicago, me encanta mi trabajo aunque en días como hoy resulte extenuante, ver la esperanza en las personas por su recuperación o la satisfacción cuando puedes controlar sus afecciones... en fin amo mi trabajo, me hace sentir útil.

Mis padres se quedaron al otro lado del país cuando decidí venir a estudiar a esta ciudad, es decir, siempre quise caminar por el Millenium Park, Charlie mi padre es agente de seguridad en Seattle mientras Renee mi madre es profesora de escuela primaria aunque esta a punto de jubilarse y eso la tiene bastante deprimida, lo he notado en nuestras llamadas; cada vez que mi trabajo me lo permite viajo a visitarles, a pesar de mis años alejada de ellos los extraño, siempre han sido mi pilar, mi apoyo incondicional y aunque al principio estuvieron bastante deprimidos tienen a Jake para enfocar su atención y preocupación... Jake un muchacho de la calle que llego a nuestra familia cuando era tan solo un pequeño, ahora era todo un adolescente en transición a hombre, adora a mis padres y yo a el como amigo y hermano.

Un año luego de mi graduación logre juntar dinero suficiente con un poco de ayuda de mis padres y compre un hermoso apartamento en un imponente rascacielos del centro de Chicago, es relajante estudiar casos médicos teniendo en frente una preciosa vista del lago Michigan.

En mis años de universidad conocí grandes personas, entre esas a un par en especifico que son mis mejores amigos, primero conocí a Jasper quien iba junto a mi en la facultad de medicina pero a diferencia mía el tomo el camino de la pediatría sin embargo es un gran amigo, un ser hermoso tanto en lo físico como en lo personal, alto, rubio y desgarbado con unos hermosos ojos azules, gracias a él conocí a Alice, cuando ellos empezaron a salir, conquisto el corazón de mi amigo en un segundo con su belleza e hiperactiva forma de ser, pequeña, cabello azabache y movimientos estilizados, una hermosa figura, ojos verdes profundos... son el uno para el otro y ambos son personas increíbles que saben escuchar y darte buenos consejos, han sido mi apoyo y mi familia acá en Chicago.

Dejando el consultorio organizado me encamine en mi preciado Mini Cooper a casa, deseaba llegar quitarme la ropa y poder acostarme entre la suavidad de mis almohadas a descansar. A pesar de mi aparente independencia siempre he necesitado ayuda de quienes me rodean para tomar decisiones importantes, como elegir la mejor universidad, las bondades de mi especialización, mi auto fue elegido con mucha ayuda de Jasper pues yo no estaba muy segura de cual elegir... mis amigos solían regañarme pidiéndome tener mas criterio pero es algo que esta en mi personalidad.

Conduje por las abarrotadas calles de Chicago hasta que visualice en lo alto mi sitio, llegue mas rápido de lo que me esperaba debido al trafico, no sentía ni un ápice de hambre solo quería tocar la sedosa tela de mi cama y dejarme ir, me descalce los tacones, quite mi chaqueta, mi falda y blusa dejándolo todo sobre una butaca para poder tirarme a gusto sobre mi cama, di un suspiro de alivio, me sentía realmente cansada... las palabras de Alice vinieron a mi mente sin siquiera pensar en ello, _Algún día llegaras, exhausta y cansada de tanto trabajo y querrás de alguien que te haga un masaje y te consienta; _negué sonriendo mi amiga estaba tan equivocada con respecto a lo que _yo quería_, no tenia ni las mas mínima idea de mis gustos y saber Dios que pensaría al respecto, lo que si tenia muy claro es que las relaciones _normales _no eran lo mío... y que no se diga que no lo intente por que lo hice y ellos fueron testigo en la universidad primero Paul y luego Demetri que a fin de cuentas solo sirvieron para darme cuenta que eso no era lo mío... mis ojos se fueron cerrando mientras mis pensamientos vagaban.

No me di cuenta en el momento en que viaje en la inconsciencia, abrí mis ojos desorientada, perdí noción del tiempo, ayer salí como a las 5 del consultorio llegue a las 6.30 a casa... mire a ambos lados en mi habitación y todo parecía oscuro, me levante a mirar por el ventanal y me sorprendí al ver que aun estaba oscuro entonces alce mi vista a la mesa de noche donde el reloj señalaba 5 de la mañana, dormí aproximadamente 10 horas seguidas y mi cuerpo se sentía pleno y renovado; con esas nuevas energías me di una ducha, me coloque ropa deportiva sujetando mi cabello en una coleta y conduje para ir a trotar un rato, coloque en mi BlackBerry la lista de reproducción de Muse ajustando los auriculares y empecé a trotar.

Si algo he aprendido es la importancia de mantener una buena salud y el trote por las mañanas era muy bueno para esto por otra parte me agradaba la sensación y el hecho de estar haciendo algo por mi figura, no he sido vanidosa en mi vida pero me gusta verme bien por mi y por... sacudí la cabeza alejando ese pensamiento de mi. No era muy alta pero tampoco baja podía decir estatura mediana aproximadamente 1.69, mi complexión es delgada y mi cuerpo consta de las curvas necesarias, mi piel es blanca, ojos color chocolate o eso dicen mis padres, cabello castaño y ondulado... podría considerarme normal con lo necesario para sobrevivir en el mundo actual.

Aparte de mis libros de medicina, leer siempre ha sido mi otra pasión... perderse en las letras de un texto, transportarse a otro mundo, otros hechos y acciones... es enriquecedor, he leído todo tipo de libros desde aventuras, ficción, fantasía, biografías, recopilaciones hasta los últimos que han sido de tendencia erótica. Considero a mis libros como mis bebes y los cuido como objetos invaluables.

Sin darme cuenta el cielo empezó a aclarar, dando paso a uno de mis paisajes favoritos la vista del amanecer del lago Michigan, camine de vuelta a mi auto sin dejar de mirar el impresionante paisaje. Hoy sábado el trafico parecía estar mas aliviado permitiéndome llegar rápido al apartamento, mi estomago empezaba a reclamarme... tome una barra de cereal con una humeante taza de café... delicioso aunque extrañaba mi moka diario pero ni modo ya el lunes volvería a tenerlo en mi paladar. Con un poco de pereza fui a mi cuarto recogiendo la ropa de ayer para luego darme otra ducha pero esta vez en la tina permitiendo a mi cuerpo relajarse del todo.

Estaba somnolienta en la tina cuando el sonido del BlackBerry me saco de mi ensoñación, me levante con cuidado anudándome una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, lo busque en el cuarto pero recordé haberlo dejado en la cocina revise... 3 llamadas perdidas de Ángela, _demonios _al parecer si me quede dormida un poco. Mire el reloj 9 de la mañana, suspire ¿que querría Ángela un sábado a las 9 de la mañana? Preferible devolverle la llamada, podría tratarse de alguna emergencia... al segundo tono me respondió.

-Dra. Swan – dijo en tono profesional, a pesar de tener ya un año trabajando junto a mi ella seguía con el mismo formalismo el cual yo respetaba en su totalidad.

-Dime Ángela ¿ha ocurrido algo?

-No, bueno he recibido un Correo Electrónico

-Y ¿por que no lo reenviaste a mi dirección? - pregunte con curiosidad pero un toque de humor en mi voz.

-Lo siento, es que... es importante, es bueno para usted y quería informarle – dijo un tanto nerviosa.

-No te preocupes Ángela dime ¿de que se trata?

-Un congreso el próximo fin de semana, es en Rochester, Minnesota; sobre Ultrasonido Musculoesqueletico – eso llamaba mi atención, aunque me costaba sacrificar mis fines de semana, los congresos son bastante enriquecedores y sin duda valían la pena, además en ellos podías conocer personas, en este caso colegas Doctores con investigaciones importantes provenientes de muchas partes del país.

-Perfecto Ángela, sabes que estos congresos me gustan así que revisa lo de la habitación del hotel y confirma mi asistencia por favor – le pedí.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos el lunes que descanse Dra.

-Tu también Ángela, descansa – finalice la llamada con una sonrisa en mis labios, hace rato que no asistía a ningún congreso y este podría ser realmente bueno.

Descanse el resto del sábado todo lo que mi cuerpo me permitió, seguí con la lectura, vi algunas películas llorando frente al plasma de mi salón, en fin. Hoy domingo continúe con la rutina de correr antes del amanecer, después de desayunar y estar en casa decidí llamar a Alice, desde el viernes no hablaba con ella y me hacia falta al igual que Jasper, debían estar tan o mas ocupados que yo, al parecer Alice quien es Arquitecta inicio un importante proyecto hace poco y tenia a mi amigo con los pelos de punta, en el sentido literal.

Marque su número...

-Hasta que la Dra. Swan se digna a llamar – oí el sarcasmo de la voz de Alice, reí bajo pero decidí seguir su tono.

-Digamos que, ya que la importante Arquitecta Brandon no tiene tiempo pues es necesario llamarle – lamentablemente mi sarcasmo no era tan bueno como el suyo, escuche su cantarina risotada.

-No seas tonta Isabella, dime ¿a que debo los 5 minutos de tu tiempo? - rodé mis ojos.

-Alice – regañe – pues estaba pensando en ir a almorzar – dije.

-Me parece perfecto, necesito dejar los planos a un lado me van a enloquecer, te lo juro – su voz sonaba cansada, como la mía hace unos días.

-No te preocupes cariño Isabella Swan al rescate, dile al rubio de tu novio

-Ya le digo, el pobre ha tenido una semana repleta y esta exhausto, no ha salido de la cama en lo que va de fin de semana.

-Wow Alice, definitivamente voy al rescate, en una hora nos vemos ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – colgué y fui a cambiarme.

Unos jeans desgastados con una blusa blanca un poco ligera, una chaqueta a juego y unas botas de taco fueron mi elección, el día estaba fresco y era bueno prevenir, me maquille un poco sin exagerar mi cabello suelto estaba bien, encendí el motor silencioso de mi Mini encaminándome al apartamento de Alice, llegaría en el tiempo justo indicado; al llegar llame a Alice para avisarle que estaba abajo esperando, al rato bajaron mis amigos tomados de la mano, aunque el cansancio era evidente su belleza lo opacaba.

-Suban – indique bajuno el vidrio – he venido al rescate – reímos todos, Alice envió a Jasper atrás y ella vino de copiloto.

-Hola linda ¿como has estado? - pregunto Jasper en su tono dulce.

-Bien cariño, bastante trabajo pero afortunadamente he podido descansar ¿y tu? – le sonreí a través del espejo retrovisor.

Bufo – Cansado, aunque esos niños lo valen – el brillo de sus ojos era sincero, al igual que yo amaba su trabajo y la satisfacción de salvar una vida o solo curar una herida.

-¿y tu Alice? - pregunte a mi amiga mientras se sentaba

-Planos, planos y planos – dijo, la pobre estaba traumada.

-Vamos a dejar eso y pasemos una tarde divertida – todos asentimos y puse el coche en marcha. Conde hacia el Lincoln Square entramos a uno de los tantos restaurantes del lugar y almorzamos conversando sobre las cosas que hemos hecho últimamente, actualizándonos en información.

Al salir de allí decidimos ir a un Pub donde colocaban música relajante y ofrecían buenas bebidas, así pasamos el resto de la tarde...

-El próximo fin de semana estaré en un congreso en Minnesota – les informe a mis amigos.

-¿Sobre que? - pregunto un muy interesado Jasper.

-Ultrasonido Musculoesqueletico – empezamos a discutir al respecto en tono profesional hasta que Alice hizo una pataleta provocando risas en todos.

-Tal vez en ese congreso te consigas un guapo Doctor que te saque de la abstinencia – dijo Alice haciendo un movimiento sugerente con sus cejas; mi respuesta fue una sonrisa falsa y enseñarle mi dedo medio.

-Lo siento cariño pero ella tiene razón – dijo Jasper, lo mire con reproche

-¿tu también? Jodanse ambos, no necesito de nadie, voy al congreso como algo importante para mi carrera profesional no en tono de búsqueda de un amante dije enfurruñándome en mi lugar.

-No te enojes cariño – Jasper acaricio mi mejilla mientras Alice me miraba con dulzura, suspire, entendía el punto de vista de ellos pero... para mi esto era mas complicado.

-Se que vas como profesional Isabella, pero ya sabes – volvió a hacer ese movimiento con sus cejas y ¿para que enojarme? Mi amiga era incorregible, no me quedo de otra que unirme a sus risas pasamos una tarde relajante, nos divertimos, hablamos y bebimos lo suficiente como para ir a casa satisfechos, los deje en su casa y fui a la mía, mañana empezaba de nuevo la jornada de cada semana... teniendo en cuenta esto me fui a la cama, envolviéndome en la reconfortante suavidad de mis almohadas.

La semana paso a toda velocidad, pacientes, traumas, huesos, terapias, medicamentos, rehabilitaciones, lagrimas, parálisis... mierda, una semana ocupada pero con muchas cosas, odiaba cuando tenia que dar a mis pacientes la terrible noticia de una parálisis y eso ocurrió esta semana en dos ocasiones, afortunadamente hoy era jueves, el ultimo día que vendría al hospital pues al día siguiente salía mi vuelo a Minnesota; estaba firmando algunas recetas en mi escritorio cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió dejándome ver una figura masculina... Benjamín, el Director del hospital.

-Benjamín – dije poniéndome de pie, lo trataría con formalismo pero insistió tanto en que no lo hiciera que no tuve más remedio que ceder.

-Hola Isabella – rodeo el escritorio para abrazarme y dejar un asqueroso beso en la comisura de mis labios, aghh trate de mirarlo con reproche pero su estúpida sonrisa arrogante no se borraba. Benjamín era un hombre alto, de buen físico, moreno y con amplia sonrisa, demasiado arrogante, baboso y presumido; no tendría nada en contra de el sino hubiese intentado nada conmigo y lo ha hecho en mas de una ocasión a pesar de mis constantes negativas.

-¿a que debo tu visita? - fingí amabilidad, por muy mal que me cayera debía mantener la compostura pues dirigía el hospital en el cual amaba trabajar.

-Me entere que vas a un congreso este fin de semana – dijo con esa sonrisa patética que pretendía ser algo mas.

-Así es

-Hmm – empezó a caminar hacia mi y yo alejarme de el – estaba pensando ¿te gustaría que te acompañara? Ya sabes, conozco a muchas personas, podría presentarte, en este mundo es importante codearse con aquellos que tienen su mano en el cielo – arrogante ¿no lo dije?...

-No gracias Benjamín, no necesito nada de eso, entiende que las personas que conozca y las cosas que obtenga quiero que sean por merito propio

-No he dicho lo contrario tu eres una gran profesional – miro mi cuerpo de arriba a abajo... acercandose de nuevo a mi, su aliento me golpeaba, sus regordetes labios... asqueroso.

-Lo siento Benjamín, pero no... Ahora con tu permiso debo irme a arreglar mis cosas, te veo la próxima semana – me escabullí por un lado, tome mis cosas y salí despidiéndome de Ángela.

Me encontré con Alice en mi apartamento para ayudarme a arreglar mi maleta, por mas que insistí que seria un viaje corto, solo dos días ella termino en elegir concienzudamente cada pieza de mi equipaje, coctel, reunión, charla, entre otros, suspire y la deje hacer... cuando todo estuvo listo prepare una cena rápida para ambas, nos despedimos y una vez mas me acosté en mi cama para dejarme envolver en el mundo de los sueños.

Me desperté precipitada con la sensación de llegar tarde, mire el reloj y afortunadamente no era tarde 7 de la mañana, tiempo suficiente para ducharme, cambiarme y partir al aeropuerto, preferí hacerlo en taxi y así no dejaría mi mini abandonada. El vuelo fue rápido, antes de notarlo ya estábamos aterrizando, un taxi me condujo al hotel donde se llevaría a cabo el congreso, todo tipo de personalidades se movían de un lado para otro, pude distinguir mas de una cara que había estudiado o visto sus estudios en revistas, televisión, etc, así como muchos otros desconocidos, agradecí mi formalmente informal ropa, comprobé mi registro en recepción y fui al ascensor para llegar finalmente a la que seria mi habitación,

Muchas personas se subieron en el ascensor hombres y mujeres, no les preste atención pues iba bastante distraída en una charla en mi BlackBerry con Alice... pero algo me hizo retomar la compostura, adoptar una posición recta sin atreverme a buscar con la mirada, pude sentir en mi piel esa sensación del poder de una mirada, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron... mi piso. Algunas personas salieron pero la sensación continuo en mi, di un paso fuera manteniendo mi postura recta cuando me atreví a girar la vista las puertas del ascensor terminaron por cerrarse dejándome ver solo un impresionante par de ojos... un tono azul verdoso frio y duro.


	3. Congreso 1

"_Dos tipos de Amos tienen éxito, los que piensan y los que hacen pensar"_

* * *

**Closer**_  
_

_Algunas personas salieron pero la sensación continuo en mi, di un paso fuera manteniendo mi postura recta cuando me atreví a girar la vista las puertas del ascensor terminaron por cerrarse dejándome ver solo un impresionante par de ojos... un tono azul verdoso frio y duro._

Camine directo a mi habitación con paso firme y acelerado tenia grabado en mi mente el impresionante magnetismo de ese par de ojos que me habían hecho sentir su poder minimizándome... introduje la tarjeta haciendo sonar el click que abriría la puerta; detalle milimétricamente la habitación al igual que todo el hotel _"Marriott, mayo clinic area", _amplia y luminosa las paredes de un tono mostaza claro, el piso recubierto por una alfombra estampada, unos sillones rojos pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era la imponente cama _King_ en medio con un juego de sabanas combinado con el resto de la habitación y un gran numero de suaves y llamativas almohadas. Hice a un lado mi equipaje sacando un libro de medicina _Ultrasound of the Musculoskeletal System _para repasar sobre el tema de la congreso. Cuando mi estomago rugió con hambre pedí servicio a la habitación... de alguna manera no sabia si quería o no encontrarme con ese par de ojos demandantes, había algo, ese poder conocido... demonios no debo pensar eso ahora debo concentrarme en esto, igual ya había decidido bajar al coctel de apertura del congreso.

Me di una ducha y busque entre los vestidos que Alice se encargo de guardar – bufe – al no ver nada lo suficientemente discreto ¿Que pretendía Alice? - respire profundo – y me decidí por un vestido a rayas blanco y negro que me llegaba mas de 10 cm arriba de la rodilla y strapless... bastante bonito y sencillo una vez puesto sonreí no era tan malo... junto con unas sandalias de tacón alto color negro; tome mi bolso dándome una ultima mirada al espejo ¡bien!

Camine por el pasillo de las habitaciones directo hacia el ascensor para dirigirme a la planta baja del hotel donde se encontraba el salón y lugar de la recepción, no es que tuviera muchas ganas de bajar pero siempre es bueno intercambiar opiniones con otros colegas y expertos en la materia.

Pase a través de las puertas de cristal donde un amplio salón se exhibía ante mis ojos inmediatamente un camarero me ofreció una copa, hmm algo dulce, no tenia idea de que era tampoco pregunte pero estaba delicioso, camine asintiendo en dirección de aquellos quienes amablemente saludaban.

Me detuve por un momento a observar una escultura de cristal perfectamente tallada asemejaba a un conjunto de manos y brazos enredados entre si de diferentes tamaños y texturas se alzaban hasta sostener una pequeña fuente. Abstracta sin duda pero llamativa.

-Vaya Sorpresa ¡Isabella Swan! - me gire al oír mi nombre.

-¡Profesor Marco! - exclame sorprendida.

-Deja los formalismos Isabella, desde hace algún tiempo somos colegas – Marco Vulturi fue mi facilitador en la universidad, un hombre brillante y comprometido. Nos saludamos con un beso en la mejilla.

-Me alegra mucho verte acá, se muy bien como te llama la atención este tema – dijo, Marco era un hombre mayor, su cabellera negra ya dejaba notar algunas canas de la edad y las arrugas en su rostro.

-Si por supuesto, en cuanto mi secretaria recibió la invitación no dude ni un segundo en aceptar

-Pues reitero me alegra mucho tenerte aquí y dime ¿donde estas trabajando?

-Seguí en Chicago, estoy en el hospital general, encargada del área de traumatología – dije explicando algunos detalles de mi desempeño laboral.

-Muy bien Isabella, siempre has sido una chica brillante te deparan cosas muy buenas, presta mucha atención mañana, esto realmente será interesante – asentí.

-¿Sera usted uno de los oradores del congreso? - pregunte.

-Así es, algunos colegas hemos estado trabajando al respecto y bueno habiendo probado las bondades del ultrasonido va siendo bueno que se expanda.

Entablamos una conversación profesional sobre algunos casos que he visto y atendido también sobre el día de mañana y mis lecturas al respecto de lo que se trata el congreso. Estaba bastante enfrascada en mi conversación hasta el momento en que el profesor Marco se giro para tomar dos copas para ambos y pude sentir la mirada de alguien clavada en mi... _mierda_ maldije internamente, las reacciones en mi cuerpo no se hicieron esperar, postura rígida y un evidente nerviosismo, gire mi rostro intentando buscar aquella mirada azul verdosa pero no estaba por ninguna parte sin embargo la sensación seguía en mi cuerpo.

-Isabella ¿estas bien?

-eh... Si – recibí la copa que me ofrecía tomando la mitad de su contenido de un trago.

-Marco – Oí una voz al lado nuestro... una voz sutil, cortes pero con un matiz demandante... me hizo acordar a aquellos cuentos de los cantos de las sirenas que con sus melodiosas voces llevan a los piratas directo a una muerte segura, así oía _esa_ voz... tenia un trasfondo llamativo...

-Dr. Cullen – levante mi vista de la copa cuando oí a Marco saludar, acto reflejo sentí esa mirada gélida dirigida a mi, me gire en lo que parecía cámara lenta y frente a mi se encontraba un hombre de altura considerable llegando al 1.80 tal vez, su cuerpo se veía bastante atlético a través del traje que usaba, su cabello color bronce y corto con ese rastro de barba del mismo tono que su cabello, atractivo era una palabra miserable para él... mas sus facciones duras le daban un aire de poder, reconocí su mirada azul verdosa – hielo – dura, fría... quise sostenerla pero me fue imposible agache mi cabeza quedando minimizada por ese poder que desprendía.

-Podemos hablar un minuto – en lugar de una pregunta sonó a exigencia.

-De acuerdo – dijo Marco – discúlpame Isabella, hablamos luego – asentí sin atreverme a mirar al hombre que marchaba junto con él.

Hace un par de años que no me sentía así, minimizada envuelta por el poder que un hombre es capaz de ejercer sobre mi y no un hombre cualquiera... no, era él y ese aura de poder esa capacidad de dejarte helada con una mirada. Maldita sea pero yo no le debía nada y no tenia porque agachar la cabeza, levante mi vista y lo vi moverse con gracilidad hasta detenerse ambos en un rincón y empezar a hablar. Tome una copa mas sin dejar de ver de reojo a aquel hombre; sus movimientos eran severos pero precisos, no exageraba se veía conciso y centrado, debía dejar de observarlo... lo sabia pero cuando lo intentaba mi cabeza giraba inconsciente y volvía a mirarle hasta que fue su mirada la que choco con la mía... sus facciones se veían duras algo tensas y su mirada parecía contener un reproche o regaño oculto en ella _¿estaré delirando?_ Le sostuve la mirada lo mas que pude pero el matiz acusador y peligroso de sus ojos no se iba, siendo mas fuerte que yo volví a agachar la cabeza en derrota... decidí que lo mejor seria irme a mi habitación, tirarme a la cama con mi libro y descansar, me sentía extraña y todo era por culpa de ese extraño desconcertante... _¿desconcertante?_ _Isabella a quien quieres engañar_ tenia muy claro lo que pensaba de él y me atraía y repelía por igual; pero yo vine acá a aprender y eso iba a ser me di media vuelta hacia la salida caminando directo al ascensor sin girarme y prometiéndome a mi misma no pensar en el intercambio de miradas extrañas con el "Dr. Cullen".

_Sometida, amarrada... mire mis manos esposadas en lo alto a una cadena que guindaba del techo ¿en que momento llegue aquí? Debería sentir miedo ¿donde estaba el miedo? No sabía por que estaba aquí ni tampoco quien me tenia así... mire mi cuerpo, completamente desnuda solo unos no tan sutiles zapatos de aguja... la adrenalina y la sensación de sentirme vulnerable y entregada recorrían mi cuerpo. Vislumbre en la obscuridad su mirada... si ese azul aguamarina solo sus pasos resonaban en el suelo, agache la cabeza, mierda sabia que no debía mirarle... _

_-Ahhh – grite cuando sentí un latigazo arañando la piel de mis piernas desnudas._

_-No gritas... no hablas... ¡No tienes permiso para nada! - esa voz... esa jodida voz ya la había oído. Me retorcí cuando sentí una nueva mordida en mis piernas por el látigo... me estaba azotando pero no lograba verle, una, dos, tres veces... _

_-Pareces una obra de arte, con la piel ardiendo por cada azote... - dijo muy cerca de mí. Trataba de normalizar mi respiración, los azotes dolían si... pero sentir que él lo hacia por él por mi... se sentía bien. _

_-¿Te ha gustado... perra? - la ultima palabra la dijo pegándose a mi por la espalda directo en mi oído, un estremecimiento recorrió mi cuerpo y la humedad que ya había entre mis piernas aumento. Su cuerpo se sentía fornido y caliente tras de mi, tenia mis ojos fuertemente apretados para no mirarle y ganarme un castigo peor. Me tense cuando su mano grande y fuerte apretó uno de mis glúteos jadeando en silencio cuando su apretón me recordó el ardor de los azotes._

_-El dolor te hará recordar... no debes mirarme a los ojos, eso es un desafío y tu no debes desafiarme o quieres esto – su mano impacto contra mis nalgas ya adoloridas... JODER. Volvió a golpearme y esta vez no pude evitar el sonido que salió de mis labios una mezcla de gemido... dolor y placer. Su brazo pasó por mi vientre sosteniéndome en el aire, mis manos seguían sujetas a las cadenas... suspendida y ofreciéndole mi cuerpo, sin aviso su polla caliente y grande incursiono en mi cuerpo de un solo golpe._

_-_Ohhhhhhhhhh – grite sentándome de golpe... un maldito sueño, mi respiración agitada, mi cuerpo sudoroso y adolorido y mi centro húmedo por la reciente actividad de mi sueño. Mire mis muñecas acariciándolas sintiendo aun los amarres, mire mis piernas intactas… pero mas fuerte era la sensación de frustración sexual que tenia en estos momentos. Maldito hombre de ojos azules, verdes ya ni se me vale mierda se había metido en mi cabeza, mi subconsciente había sacado a relucir todo aquello que no me detuve a pensar. Me levante tirando a un lado las sabanas y fui directo al baño, una ducha fría me haría bastante bien en este momento.

-Mierda – grite cuando el agua que más bien parecía hielo mojo mi cuerpo, ignore los pensamientos y las imágenes que se iban acumulando en mi mente, imágenes repetitivas de mi sueño. El agua hizo el efecto deseado y la calentura que sentía fue aplacándose hasta quedar simplemente frustrada.

Salí tiritando, mire el reloj... al menos eso iba bien 8.30 suficiente tiempo para vestirme, desayunar y estar en el salón a las 10 am. Hice todo eso y más dándole un repaso mas a mi libro de medicina, había elegido un sencillo vestido beige sin mangas amoldado a mi cuerpo con unos zapatos negros de punta relativamente altos... terminando mi café me dispuse a bajar.

Diferentes personas que vi ayer me saludaban, ahora con asentimientos a los cuales yo respondía de la misma manera, me ubique en una fila donde ya se encontraban unas cuantas personas.

Acomode mis cosas dando un repaso a las personas que allí se encontraban... no estaba él al menos; después de aquel sueño lo que menos quería era verlo frente a mi.

-Hola – gire mi rostro y un chico... bueno no debía ser chico para estar acá pero su rostro se veía bastante joven, me saludaba.

-Hola – respondí con amabilidad.

-Mucho gusto – extendió su mano hacia mi – Alec Vulturi

El hombre de rostro de niño frente a mi sonreía con su mano extendida, estire la mía para estrecharla, era bastante atractivo, unos hermosos ojos grises llamaban la atención a su rostro, su cabello liso y perfectamente peinado lo hacia lucir aun mas joven.

-Isabella Swan – respondí – así que ¿Vulturi? - un apellido bastante conocido en el mundo de la medicina. -¿Eres familia de Marco? - asintió.

-Así es, Marco es mi tío – vaya, sabia que el encanto venia de alguna parte.

-Un gusto entonces Dr. Vulturi – bromee con el, parecía bastante agradable.

-oh por favor llámame Alec, eso de Dr. Vulturi es mas para mi tío, él es el famoso no yo – se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

-De acuerdo Alec.

-Buenos días a todos... colegas e invitados sean todos bienvenidos al XII Congreso de Medicina sobre "Ultrasonido Musculoesqueletico". Mi nombre es Marco Vulturi y espero que disfruten y sea de su total beneficio la información que aquí compartiremos. Sin mas a que referirme bienvenidos nuevamente; con ustedes el Dr. Edward Cullen orador principal en este congreso.

-Allí vamos – susurro Alec, le sonreí de vuelta pero toda mi atención estaba puesta en el hombre que ahora se dirigía a la palestra, vestía un traje negro con camisa azul oscura, de nuevo sus movimientos precisos y su aura de poder me mantuvieron alerta.

-Buenas tardes – su voz resonó por toda la sala – soy Edward Cullen Traumatólogo y Fisioterapeuta en el Northwestern Memorial Hospital en Chicago – trague en seco, vivía en Chicago... demonios. - En fin no entraremos en detalles, si desean conocer sobre mi, en la mesa central encontraran una ficha para cada uno donde están mis datos académicos y laborales.

Sus gestos y movimientos al hablar me tenían hipnotizada, no podía quitar mi mirada de él. Se quito la chaqueta del traje y se arremango la camisa en sus brazos, dejándome ver lo bien formado que estaba, tomo el señalador y las imágenes de su mano sosteniendo un látigo vinieron a mi mente _Joder Isabella céntrate._

La gran pantalla tras él se ilumino e inicio la exposición...

"_Las imágenes por ultrasonido, también denominadas exploración por ultrasonido, involucran la exposición del cuerpo a ondas acústicas de alta frecuencia. Las exanimaciones por ultrasonido no utilizan radiación ionizante. Debido a que las imágenes por ultrasonido se capturan en tiempo real, pueden mostrar la estructura y el movimiento de los órganos internos del cuerpo, como también la sangre que fluye por los vasos sanguíneos... (...)"_

Hice mi mayor esfuerzo en concentrarme en lo que estaba diciendo y no la forma en que lo decía, en capturar cada frase, cada palabra novedosa y no como atrapaba la atención de todos... dominando en la sala, haciéndoles saber a todos con una mirada que él estaba al mando.

-Tomaremos un descanso de 30 minutos posteriormente seguiremos – anuncio Marco mientras el Dr. Cullen bebía un vaso con agua.

-¿Vamos por un bocadillo? - ofreció Alec cuando me vio de pie.

-De acuerdo – dije, dejamos nuestras cosas en el sitio y fuimos directo hacia una mesa donde todo tipo de aperitivos, bocadillos y platos sencillos estaban servidos.

-¿Donde trabajas Isabella? - pregunto Alec después de haber tomado unos bocadillos nos quedamos de pie hablando banalidades.

-Hospital General de Chicago – dije – me encargo del área de traumatología ¿y tu?

-Wow... yo soy un recién graduado, mi tío me hizo asistir al congreso porque es "nutritivo" para mi carrera – hizo énfasis en el nutritivo. Me reí de él.

-Es nutritivo – le dije – así que ¿que edad tienes? - pregunte

-23 – desplego su sonrisa - ¿y tu?

-25 – le dije – hazle caso a tu tío no por nada es quien es

-Lo se – respondió – en realidad lo admiro y ver su pasión por la medicina despertó la mía y espero algún día poder hacer buenas cosas así como las ha hecho él.

-Pues tendrás el legado Vulturi en tus manos – le dije

-Para nada, lo que logre quiero hacerlo por mi no por influencias con mi apellido.

-Eso habla muy bien de ti – sonreí bebiendo de mi botella de agua.

-Oh Isabella aquí estas – me gire para ver a Marco acercándose

-Hola Marco – le salude

-Lo siento mucho, ayer no tuve oportunidad de volver a hablarte... el Dr. Cullen tiene su carácter – susurro lo ultimo... _carácter._

-No te preocupes, igual estaba muy cansada y estaba por irme

-Veo que estas en muy buena compañía Alec – Marco se dirigió a él.

-Bastante buena – quise reírme del chico, pero pase por alto su comentario.

-¿Que te ha parecido hasta ahora el congreso Isabella? - oh aparte de que tienen un gran orador, bueno...

-Bastante interesante Marco, estoy muy complacida hasta ahora de haber asistido – respondí.

Empezamos a caminar de nuevo hacia nuestros puestos junto con Marco.

-Ven – me tomo por el brazo.

-Dr. Cullen – OH NO... Marco se detuvo frente al imponente hombre de camisa azul y cabello cobrizo llamando su atención, este se giro con gesto impasible.

-Excelente trabajo como siempre, quería presentarle a la Dra. Swan traumatóloga encargada en el Hospital general de Chicago, la mejor alumna que he tenido y la mejor de su promoción – Marco pronunciaba cada palabra con orgullo, era muy amable por su parte y sabia que me tenia bastante cariño y yo me sentía orgullosa de mis logros pero que se los estuviese diciendo al hombre que ciertamente ejercía algún extraño poder sobre mi cuerpo y que estuvo en mis sueños durante la noche no me hacia mucha gracia.

-Mucho gusto, Edward Cullen... - dijo bebiendo de su botella de agua, ¿ni siquiera estiras una mano por educación?, mire sus ojos mientras tomaba el agua y recordé mi sueño... como acto reflejo agache mi cabeza.

-Puedes decirme tu nombre – dijo mas como un susurro... _te gusto... perra_ resonó en mis oídos... joder, vamos Isabella, respire profundo levantando mi vista.

-Isabella – dije con voz segura.

-Bien... ve a tu lugar, vamos a continuar – me gire para irme a mi sitio, no había notado que Marco estaba ausente a nuestro intercambio hablando con otras personas, le hice una señal de despedida con la mano y camine directo a mi asiento allí a un lado ya se encontraba Alec.

-Pensé que te habias perdido – dijo – estaba por ir a buscarte

-Estaba conociendo al señor Cullen – respondí como autómata mientras tomaba asiento.

-¿Señor? - dijo con atisbo interrogante. Me hice la desentendida y empecé a oír de nuevo la exposición; aunque aparentemente en mi todo estaba bien, no era así... nuestras miradas se encontraron un par de veces mientras él daba su exposición, cuando se detenía para beber agua o hacia cualquier pausa sentía como me evaluaba con la mirada lo que me había hecho mantener una postura recta y concentración total... ¿porque? No se, era algo que iba mas allá de mi

A eso de las 4 de la tarde finalizo su exposición con un "hasta mañana", a penas dijo esas palabras me puse de pie.

-¿ya te vas? - pregunte Alec ante lo obvio.

-Así es, estoy agotada – le dije para quitármelo de encima – te veo luego – rápidamente me di la vuelta.

-De acuerdo te veo mañana – oí, pero yo ya iba caminando a la salida del salón fui directo al ascensor sin buscarle con la mirada.

Cuando me sentí entre las paredes de mi habitación solté la tensión acumulada... ¿tensión? ¿Presión? Vamos Isabella – pensé – no podía dejarme doblegar por un extraño por muy atractivo que estuviera... no podía yo no le debía nada, no lo conocía de nada. Me di una ducha sacudiendo todo lo del día, revise los apuntes que tome junto con mis propias investigaciones y se las envié a Ángela por mail.

La alerta del BlackBerry me saco de mis notas...

**Alice:**

**Cariñoooo :) ¿que tal tu día?... ¿ya cayo alguno? -**bufe.

**Isabella:**

**.l. EDUCATIVO Alice... estuvo educativo **

**Alice:**

**:( de acuerdo... me alegra que estés bien, Jasper te envía saludos.**

**Isabella:**

**Dile que igual, si todo va bien me encontré con el Profesor Marco es uno de los dirigentes del congreso, conocí a su sobrino Alec y... también conocí a quien dirige la exposición. **

**Alice:**

**Hmm guapos? ;) **

**Isabella:**

**Normales Alice... hablamos después cariño estoy exhausta voy a dormir, besos :***

No espere una respuesta coloque el teléfono en silencio y me deje ir en la comodidad de la suave cama inundando mi cabeza con recuerdos... aquellos recuerdos que gracias al protagonista de mi sueño ahora volvían a mi.

* * *

Va de nuevo *-*... Me avisan que tal... para quienes me preguntan cada cuanto tratare de todos los fines de semana y si puedo alguno entre semana tambien :D!


	4. Congreso 2 Decisiones

****_"todo deja de ser tuyo porque ahora eres suya"_

* * *

**_Closer_**

**_Congreso 2... Decisiones _**

_No espere una respuesta coloque el teléfono en silencio y me deje ir en la comodidad de la suave cama._

Di la vuelta numero 1564 en mi cama... la ausencia de sueño generalmente no me afectaba pero cada vez que intentaba cerrar los ojos miles de recuerdos acudían a mi mente... recuerdos que si bien no eran ni malos ni tormentosos no entendía las causas de tenerlos ahora ¿o si?... era por él, su comportamiento, su manera de mirarme, esa forma mezquina de comportarse y mi pasado sueño trajeron a mi a una persona que formo parte de mi vida, que me enseño una forma de vida distinta, vivir al limite a comprender las verdaderas necesidades de mi cuerpo... Riley.

Riley fue mi... mi amo -suspire – si... eso, en un momento de mi vida él fue mi devoción mis actos estaban dirigidos a complacerle mientras me correspondía, nuestra "relación" era solo de fines de semana así lo estipulo el contrato y yo era feliz con ello, cada viernes me esperaba, donde estuviese, el auto que me llevaba hasta su casa donde experimento conmigo y con mi cuerpo, diferentes juegos sexuales, donde me disciplino y me enseño a ser buena para él; ¿como acabo? Pues bueno hace dos años cuando yo tenia 23 y él era un hombre mayor de 35 años de edad... aunque no los parecía, era atractivo, rubio y de ojos grises su cuerpo era el de un hombre normal nada de músculos pero eso realmente no era de importancia... el punto es que con sus 35 años él se enamoro de una mujer de su entorno y aunque si me afecto, yo estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por complacerle y que estuviese feliz, así que cuando me informo que debíamos acabar con lo que teníamos y me explico sus motivos acepte dándole gracias por las cosas que hizo por mi.

Y desde entonces no he salido con nadie... haber experimentado _aquellas _sensaciones me impiden ahora tener una relación normal o _vainilla_ con cualquier hombre y tampoco me he dado a conocer en un entorno donde pueda conseguir lo que realmente necesito.

¿Quizá él?... no... no podía permitirme pensar de tal manera, a pesar de su ruda forma de hablarme y esa intensa forma de verme quizá solo sea así con todos, Marco lo había dicho él tenia carácter... pero entonces ¿donde quedaba la forma en que mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su presencia? Y ¿el sueño? Aghh... quizá estaba tan necesitada como me ha llegado a decir Alice que ya estoy viendo cosas donde no las hay... mire el reloj las 2 de la madrugada ¡perfecto! -bufe- enterré mi cabeza entre las almohadas obligándome a dormir dejando esa sarta de pensamientos a un lado.

Abrí mis ojos perezosamente, la luz se filtraba por las cortinas... bastante claro, estire la mano para tomar mi BlackBerry... efectivamente estaba la alerta de la respuesta de Alice... JODER mire la hora 9.30 mierda, me pare de golpe corriendo al baño... carajo lo que me faltaba ¡LLEGAR TARDE!... todo por culpa del insomnio y es que hoy es domingo, los domingos la gente duerme un poquito mas... rayos me di la ducha mas rápida en la historia, corriendo, hice un desastre con la ropa de mi equipaje hasta que encontré unos jeans oscuros una blusa azul celeste sin mangas, me calce unas sandalias de tacón y me maquille a conciencia tratando de ocultar las no tan hermosas ojeras debajo de mis ojos, tome una liga, mi BB y las cosas para el día de hoy... corrí al ascensor revisando el celular... mierda 11 de la mañana ¿en que momento el tiempo corrió tan deprisa?... pensé que me había apresurado mas.

**Alice:**

_**Normales, si claro... ya me dirá cuando regreses... te quiero que pases buena noche, ¡saludos de Jasper!**_

Me reí de mi amiga y sus creencias tecleando una rápida respuesta, se abrieron las puertas del ascensor y me dirigí al salón... si había una razón por la cual no me gusta llegar tarde a ningún sitio es por que por acto reflejo todas las personas que allí se encuentran fijan su mirada sobre ti justo como en este momento con la puerta giratoria moviéndose a mis espaldas... el 70% de las miradas de los allí presentes estaban dirigidas a mi, algunos me veían con burla otros con molestia... el 30% restante se dividía entre aquellos que estaban concentrados en sus análisis y a los que no les importaba nada ni siquiera el propio tema del congreso y se dedicaban a hablar entre si.

Obviando todas las miradas y sin atreverme a mirar hacia la palestra camine hacia la ultima fila ubicándome allí con todas mis cosas, finalmente después de un inagotable silencio o al menos eso me pareció a mi, él continuo con su exposición... no lo había visto pero su voz ya había sido grabada en mi mente y estaba segura que la reconocería de ahora en mas en cualquier lugar.

Al igual que ayer se hizo la hora de tomar un descanso pero en lugar de levantarme pedí prestados grabaciones y apuntes de lo dicho antes de mi llegada para ponerme al día pues no me sentía ni cansada ni con hambre... estaba tan concentrada en lo que realizaba que no me percate de una presencia junto a mi solo hasta que sentí un extraño hormigueo en mi cuerpo.

-¿Llegando tarde Dra. Swan? - me envare al instante... como dije esa voz no la olvidaría jamás, denotaba cinismo, gire para verle y ahí estaba bebiendo agua al igual que ayer, vestía otro traje... en esta oportunidad completamente negro, su barba del mismo tono de su cabello parecía haber crecido algunos centímetros mas... sexy... ¡_ISABELLA!_ Me regañe mentalmente por mis pensamientos.

-Puedes llamarme Isabella – respondí

-No – respondió tajante – soy de formalismos... Dra. Swan – respire hondo no dejando a mis pensamientos ir mas allá -Yo... lo sient – intentaba disculparme por haber llegado tarde... ¿disculparme? Pero en el mismo instante en que empecé a pronunciar las palabras su rostro giro hacia mí dándome una mirada fría y calculadora. Hoy sus ojos se notaban mas azules que verdes y parecían un tempano de hielo.

-Lo siento... no he tenido muy buena noche y me he levantado tarde – mi voz sonaba respetuosa y suave... ¿que carajos? Aparte ¿dándole explicaciones a él? ¿Porque?... mierda.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me digas el por que llegas tarde... - su voz era dura y amedrentadora – la impuntualidad es algo que no tolero.

-No es algo que me suela suceder, es solo que realmente tuve una mala noche – me apresure a responder no queriendo que él se enojara... volviendo a cuestionar mis motivos. Nuevamente sus ojos me evaluaban, solo asintió bebiendo una vez mas de su botella.

-¡ISABELLA! Que bueno verte – vi a Alec encima de mí inclinándose para abrazarme y besarme en la mejilla.

-Emm, Hola Alec – respondí con menos entusiasmo que él, mire al Dr. Cullen cuyas facciones parecían más duras.

-Pensé que estabas enferma o algo... estuve a punto de buscarte en tu habitación – este chico ¿quien se cree?

-No es necesario Alec, solo me quede dormida y ya – le dije encogiéndome de hombros

-¿Quieres ir a comer algo? - preguntó... ¿como me lo quito de encima?

-No gracias quiero concentrarme en esto – señale mis cosas

-Deberías comer, anda vamos o ¿te acompaño? - hizo ademan de sentarse a mi lado...

-No Alec no te preocupes en serio... no tengo hambre y necesito enfocarme en esto, si quieres hablamos al rato ahora solo necesito concentrarme – su ceño se frunció pero asintió dándose la vuelta y marchándose, suspire.

-Que descortés Dra. Swan probablemente _el chico_ solo quería ser bueno contigo – dijo él quien permanecía impasible a un lado sin dirigirme su mirada... ¿porque no podía decirle que no me molestara al igual como lo hice con Alec?

-No tengo hambre, solo quiero retomar esto – volví a señalar mis notas – y quiero hacerlo sola – recalque, oh realmente conseguí decirle que me dejara sola, bueno no tenia porque molestarse y al fin de cuentas fuese lo que fuese él no era ni por asomo algo mío. Una cínica sonrisa se instalo en sus labios, viéndome se inclino y fue hacia mi mejilla pero no dejo un beso ahí como creí que haría, su barba raspo en la piel de mi rostro y debo decir que se sintió muy bien...

-Nos vemos pronto Dra. Swan – susurro con ese tono peligroso, se irguió y marcho dejándome con la palabra en la boca...

Vi como caminaba alejándose, sus andares eran cautivantes... cada movimiento suyo daba la impresión de un acto de hipnosis... sacudí mi cabeza enfocándome en lo que realmente era importante... porque a pesar de su presencia y el revuelo interno que estaba tratando de ignorar de forma monumental él no era o mas bien no debía ser nada importante para mi.

Antes de poder notarlo el congreso dio inicio en su ultima fase, pero para mi sorpresa debido a la decepción que sentí no fue él quien expuso fue Marco... no tarde encontrarlo cerca de la palestra... no sabia que era mejor o peor ¿si verlo parado frente a todos exponiendo, gesticulando y debatiendo? O verlo así, frunciendo el ceño cuando decían algo no muy a su parecer o revisando algo en su celular, como su boca se adhería al pico de la botella y su manzana de Adán se movía con cada trago... en eso estaba mirándolo como una imbécil porque admitámoslo eso parecía pero me insulte mentalmente cuando su mirada se cruzo con la mía y a pesar de que lo que veía era hielo como ya venia siendo costumbre, me perdí en ellos, olvidando el lugar... sentí como si estuviéramos él y yo en una habitación y yo... completamente a su merced. Un destello en sus ojos me hizo voltear la cabeza, en ese momento me di cuenta que todos aplaudían... que todo había finalizado y que yo me perdí mas tiempo del que creía.

Me di lo que se conoce como un golpe mental por el atrevimiento que estaba teniendo mi mente evocando escenas que no venían al caso, él en ningún momento ha insinuado algo de lo que yo he pensado... a penas hemos intercambiado palabras y el ha sido bastante hosco; debía dejar esos pensamientos a un lado, mañana a primera hora regresaba a mi rutina, mi vida, mis pacientes y amigos... eso era suficiente para mi, debía serlo. Esas palabras mentales eran mi mantra una y otra vez.

Todos estaban despidiéndose, saludando, felicitando, intercambiando comentarios... ya habían anunciado que a cada uno le enviarían un certificado de asistencia, sin mas que hacer me puse de pie para marcharme del lugar... a pesar de mi retraso esta mañana sentía las consecuencias de mi mala noche.

-Isabella, ¿ya te vas? - de nuevo Alec... era evidente que estaba por irme pero retuve mi respuesta sarcástica.

-Así es, quiero descansar – dije ignorándole lo mas posible.

-Emm y no... ¿Que harás? Podríamos cenar, tomar una copa... ya sabes, bailar... divertirnos un poco – señalo con una gran sonrisa; definitivamente no, a personas como él es mejor no darles ni una oportunidad, a apostar por lo que he visto hasta ahora me parece que es de aquellos que confunden amabilidad con coquetería.

-Lo siento Alec, en realidad me siento cansada, quiero ir... llamar a mi secretaria, ajustar detalles y acostarme a descansar.

-Bueno ni modo.

Tome mis cosas dispuesta a marcharme.

-Espero volver a verte – dijo tomándome del brazo – ha sido un placer conocerte, eres una mujer encantadora – le di una sonrisa amable por el cumplido, beso mi mejilla acercándose gravemente a mis labios pero me retire antes de que la cosa pasara a mayores.

-Un gusto Alec, te veo después – como ya venia siendo costumbre salí a paso acelerado del salón...

Llegue a mi habitación en tiempo record, acomode todo de inmediato en mi maleta, revise mi BlackBerry le envié algunos informes a Ángela y respondí un mensaje de Jasper... cuando acabe decidí darme una relajante ducha en la tina.

Mi cuerpo agradecía el contacto con el agua tibia, me sentía relajada... cerré mis ojos dejándome llevar por la paz que me embriagaba en este momento... pero esa paz duro poco cuando en la oscuridad que me proporcionaban mis ojos cerrados aparecieron un par de ojos azules con un matiz verde que me miraban trasmitiéndome un sin numero de emociones pero donde una sola resaltaba... poder, su mirada ordenaba, dominaba... abrí mis ojos borrando la imagen de mi mente... ¿por que pensar tanto en él? ¿Quien es él?... si Edward Cullen ¿y eso que?, probablemente no lo volviese a ver aunque también vivía en Chicago según la ficha con sus datos, pero si nunca nos habíamos conseguido antes mucho menos ahora; odiaba esa parte de mi que se imaginaba tantos escenarios junto a él... y de nuevo la misma pregunta volvía a mi mente ¿por que él?... su aura, el magnetismo que desprendía me instaba a seguirle, a verlo... No, no debía... él era un hombre cualquiera, caía constantemente en el mismo debate... odiaba pensar cosas sin sentido y esta era una de ellas porque no tenia sentido que yo pensara tanto en un hombre que a penas me ha dirigido la palabra y que mi estupida mente en su letargo haya malinterpretado todo respecto a él haciéndose una idea tal vez errónea y llevándolo al limite.

Después de reprenderme mentalmente, salí de la tina; me anude una bata y tome uno de mis libros recostándome, pero antes de avanzar a la segunda pagina con mi lectura ya estaba vagando en la inconsciencia.

El sol brillaba en el esplendor del mediodía cuando el avión aterrizo en la pista del aeropuerto, una azafata anuncio el aterrizaje, ajuste mis gafas de sol y salí respirando el aroma del que sentía como mi sitio, amaba esta ciudad y el hecho de estar de vuelta en ella. Fui por mi equipaje y tome un taxi, respire aliviada cuando puse un pie en mi edificio, no sin antes haberle pedido al señor del taxi que pasara por el café cerca del hospital y haber comprado un cremoso moka... hmm exquisito. Entre a mi apartamento yendo directo a mi habitación para dejar el equipaje, mi estomago pedía por algo de comida así que me prepare cereal, le escribí a Jasper y Alice también a Ángela anunciándoles mi regreso... cuando acabe encendí el sonido de la sala ambientando todo el apartamento con la voz de _Adele _sin nada que hacer me puse con el aseo, lavar ropa, lavar el baño, limpiar la cocina, la sala y mi habitación... literalmente gritaba la letra de _Rolling in the Deep_, una de mis favoritas... me ponía de muy buen humor tener tiempo para poder hacer esto asear con música, sin música me era un reto imposible de tomar.

Cuando termine y luego de bañarme me percate que se me había pasado el día, mañana finalmente regresaría a lo que tanto amaba hacer y que ya a pesar de haber sido un corto fin de semana extrañaba... tome un libro yéndome hacia la sala para recostarme en el sofá frente al cristal de la ventana y contemplar el paisaje del crepúsculo en Chicago.

-Dra. Swan – oí la voz del intercomunicador.

-¿Si Ben? - respondí

-La señorita Alice y el señor Jasper van en camino a su apartamento, quise anunciarlos antes pero la señorita Alice es muy escurridiza – dijo apenado, quise reírme... ya debería estar acostumbrado a Alice.

-Despreocúpate Ben, Alice no necesita anuncio pero gracias por avisarme - se corto la comunicación y de inmediato oí la voz de Alice, corrí a abrirles.

-¡Bienvenida de nuevo! - grito Alice abrazándome, seguido de Jasper.

-Me... asfixian – les dije separándome de ambos.

Caminamos hacia la sala para ponernos cómodos.

-Te trajimos ¡CHOCOLATES! - grito Alice

-Gracias Alice, Jasper, no debieron molestarse aunque muy bien que se los agradezco, estos – dije señalándolos – oh carajo mis favoritos – dije cuando los vi, eran bombones de chocolate crujientes por las tostaditas de arroz cubiertas y cuyo centro sabia cada uno de forma distinta, alguno ariquipe, almendras, naranja, en fin. Los abrí llevando uno a mi boca y disfrutando cada segundo de la sensación agradable que producía.

-¿Quieren? - les ofrecí, Jasper negó sonriendo a diferencia de Alice que comió conmigo gustosa.

-¿Que tal estuvo eso? - pregunto Jasper, estábamos Alice y yo en el sofá grande y él en uno pequeño, sabiendo yo que Alice conocía la estrecha relación entre nosotros le pedí que se sentara en medio palmeando con un mano, él de inmediato acepto sentándose justo en el medio y acaricio mi cabello... era un amigo encantador.

-Estuvo bien, como dije antes de irme, bastante educativo incluso creo que hablare con Benjamín, un par de esos equipos deben estar en el hospital – ambos asintieron.

-¿Y ahora me vas a contar de ese Alec? - pregunto Alice

-¡Alice!- regañe

-Vamos no seas malita cuéntanos – Jasper reía a carcajadas

-De acuerdo – bufe – no es nadie Alice, solo un niño... el sobrino de Marco, es recién graduado y nada mas – dije.

-Te conozco Isabella – esta vez hablo Jasper – hablas de él con molestia ¿te hizo algo?

-No nada, solo ayer estuvo muy molesto y me invito a cenar pero yo rechace – dije

-Oh demonios Isabella ¿porque lo rechazaste? Debes darte la oportunidad de conocer a otras personas – dijo y mi mente evoco la imagen del Dr. Cullen.

-Emm... si bueno, ayer me levante tarde, muy tarde porque pase una mala noche y debido a eso me encontraba muy agotada aparte no quería darle ilusiones al chico, no me gusta y las cosas están mejores así – finalice.

-¿Tu insomnio? - pregunto Jasper – si tu amas dormir, a penas tocas una cama y ya estas durmiendo.

-¿Te trasnocharon Isabella? - pregunto Alice con picardía, y me solté a reír no podía ser mas ocurrente.

-No Alice, me trasnoche sola y no se simplemente el sueño no llegaba a mi – dije excusándome

-Vale... supongamos que te creemos – dijo Alice – pero haber y el ¿ r?

-¿Que orador? - respondí de inmediato entonces recordé que en el mensaje le había dicho que conocí a quien dirigía la expo.

-Haber Isabella... suéltalo – vamos, era alguien normal al igual que Alec.

-Bueno su nombre es Edward Cullen y es Doctor, Traumatólogo y Fisioterapeuta en el Northwestern Memorial Hospital – dije tratando de que sonara sin importancia.

-Interesante vive aquí mismo en Chicago ¿y es guapo?

-Oh Alice tu y tu pregunta, es normal, fue quien expuso la mayor parte del congreso y Marco como un buen allegado a mi, nos presento sabes que es importante conocer colegas y mas cuando ellos son eminencias con amplias investigaciones

-De acuerdo... PAZ me convenciste... que aburrida – susurro entre dientes, si supiera la verdad, ¿como decirle si es guapo, mas que eso?... ella no dejaría de insistir y yo no podría decirle mas de mis razones del porque acercarme o alejarme de él, cuando llevas o tienes gustos particulares como los míos nunca tienes la certeza de con quien compartirlos pues nunca sabes como van a reaccionar las demás personas frente a lo que para ti es correcto.

Esa noche vimos una película donde risas es lo que sobro, me sentí reconfortada una vez mas por mis amigos. Al día siguiente regrese al hospital con bastante animo nos pusimos al día con Ángela e informe a Benjamín de mi regreso, por suerte mantuvo la distancia generando el alivio en mi.

Llevaba la semana dirigiendo el área de emergencia y vaya que era agotador, cientos de personas entraban al día con diferentes lesiones y traumatismos que requerían intervenciones quirúrgicas de inmediato; afortunadamente todo ha ido saliendo mas que bien y eso me mantenía de muy buen animo, ya hoy viernes acababa mi jornada laboral de la semana y mis planes para mis días libres consistían en dormir y... dormir, lo acepto amo dormir, tal vez también podía hacer ejercicio e ir a la librería y comprar algún nuevo libro interesante. Me encontraba firmando algunas órdenes y récipes...

-Dra. Swan – Agila entro al consultorio con cara confusa.

-¿Si Ángela? - dije dejando lo que estaba haciendo a un lado para prestarle atención

-Es que, le llego este sobre... parece ¿una carta? - dijo dándole vueltas al pequeño sobre blanco, extendí mi mano y ella me lo dio, lo vi por un lado y el otro sin comprender ¿quien en medio de un mundo lleno de tanta tecnología se toma la molestia de enviar una carta?

Lo abrí sacando una hoja blanca perfectamente doblada, ojee y una caligrafía que de inmediato reconocí como la de algún colega por los garabatos con intentos de letra legible, sin embargo...

_Dra. Swan_

_La Ciudad_

_4515 N Sheridan Rd_

_(Entre Sunnyside y Windsor)_

"_He observado, he medido y he concluido"_

_Ahora puedes elegir..._

_Mañana 1.00 pm recuerda que no tolero la impuntualidad_

_Edward Cullen_

La carta resbalo de mis dedos... volví a tomarla y leer ¿en serio?... ¿tan directo? A penas hablamos ¡joder! ¿Que se supone que haga? ¿Debo ir?... _"he observado, he medido y he concluido"_ ¿a que se refiere con esas palabras?... mierda, el debate iniciaba en mi interior y miles de preguntas se aglomeraban una tras otra en mi mente... a penas nos conocemos, cruzamos tres frases y fue mucho, algunas miradas pero eso realmente es nada, él nunca insinuó nada al contrario fue distante y formal ahora recibía una carta poniéndome ¿una cita?... elegir... elecciones, decisiones... ¿porque ir? Fácil la curiosidad y... su comportamiento todo me indicaba lo que él tenia, lo que yo necesitaba y nada malo podría pasar si me equivocaba solo que lo rechazara, el tono de su carta era algo a considerar pero yo estaba cansada de pensar, había pasado toda la semana tratando de suprimir los escasos recuerdos que tenia de él, no pensando mas allá de donde mi mente quería llegar pero entonces él aparece de nuevo y aquel _nos vemos luego_ susurrado directo a mi oído volvió a mi mente, por lo visto y de acuerdo a lo que estaba sintiendo ese luego era mañana a la 1 en punto en la dirección indicada que si mal no recuerdo es un restaurant de comida Mexicana... bien pues no tenia porque no ir, ni nada que perder o temer, iría para satisfacer mi curiosidad y me iría de allí en el mismísimo momento en el que pensara que solicitaba mi presencia para cualquier estupidez.

_Pero que piensas -_me recrimine -_sabes que el es especial... no es del montón y le quieres..._

camine al baño para lavarme las manos y la cara, sacudiendo mis pensamientos... estaba claro que iría pero lo que no tenia claro y no justificaba de ninguna manera debido al contexto de la situación era mis motivaciones... o quería hacerme la ciega.

El día acabo por transcurrir increíblemente rápido, una intervención quirúrgica de mas de 3 horas me dejo con un agotamiento mental enorme...

-Nos vemos el lunes Ángela, que pases un buen fin de semana – dije deteniéndome en su escritorio.

-Gracias Dra. Swan igual para usted, descanse ha tenido una tremenda semana – dijo sonriendo, la amabilidad y el carisma era una de sus características principales.

-Igual tu, nos vemos – me fui al ascensor, llegue al parqueadero, abrí la puerta del copiloto para meter mi portafolio y algunos documentos de casos que debía analizar en casa, me fui a mi asiento encendiendo el motor con un suave movimiento para inmiscuirme en las transitadas calles de Chicago, de camino a casa fui por una pizza tamaño pequeño, me apetecía muy poco cocinar... me estaba volviendo una perezosa consumidora de chatarra de lo peor, finalmente conduje a casa.

-Dra. Swan – saludo Ben, que se iba entrando a la pequeña habitación de porteros de seguridad, supongo que había acabado su turno.

-Hola Ben – respondí con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Me permite ayudarla? - dijo señalando mis cosas, bueno tenia pensado subir la pizza y mañana recoger lo demás.

-Claro, gracias – tome la caja de la pizza y mi bolso, el cargo el portafolio y mis documentos... llegando le agradecí su ayuda y me entre a la comodidad de mi hogar, tenia un agradable olor a mandarina, era suave pero refrescante, deje todo sobre el sofá para poder degustar mi cena.

Luego de bañarme, me acosté intentando leer un libro pero fue caso imposible, mis pensamientos estaban insistentes tratando de iniciar nuevamente un debate mental que no deseaba, en mi lucha por no querer pensar me quede dormida...

10 am, mis dedos golpeaban ansiosos mi pierna mientras intentaba leer el historial medico de un paciente, el momento se acercaba y todo mi cuerpo se sentía alerta. Por la mañana había despertado de buen ánimo y con la idea de que hoy seria un día crucial ¿por que? No lo se, solo ¿lo se?... fui a trotar como venia siendo costumbre, pase a comprarme un café y luego a la librería. Por todos los medios trate de estar distraída pero era un gran reto. La alerta del BlackBerry sonó indicándome un mensaje.

**Alice:**

**¿Almorzamos?... Jasper esta de turno.**

¿Justo hoy? Quise gritar... teclee una respuesta a medias

**Isabella:**

**No puedo hoy, lo siento... ya tenia algo pautado.**

Su respuesta no se hizo esperar

**Alice:**

**¿Isabella Swan con planes para el fin de semana?... me huele a que hay algo que no me cuentas**

**Isabella:**

**Hmm ahora no te diré nada, solo en su momento lo sabrás.**

**Alice:**

**¿Sabias que eres demasiado misteriosa?... me exasperas pero te quiero, intentare ser paciente**

**Isabella:**

**Mas te vale cariño, hablamos luego**

Quede sonriendo cuando envié el ultimo mensaje, tendría que ser paciente por que ni yo sabia que era lo de hoy, mire el reloj y una nueva hora había pasado 11 am, la "cita" era a la 1 en punto, ni un minuto mas, tenia 2 horas para vestirme y llegar así que sin pensarlo mucho me fui al baño a refrescarme para vestirme, termine rápido consiente que debía ser puntual... me fui a mi armario.

He aquí otro dilema ¿que me pongo?... es decir ¿como quería lucir? ¿Impresionante? ¿Seductora? ¿Sencilla? ... En realidad pensé ¿seductora? Por Dios, a penas y lo conozco y por mucho que me atraiga debemos mantener el margen bueno yo por que él parece llevarlo muy bien; a la final entre debatirme por un jean, una falda o un vestido opte por una falda color hueso un poco mas arriba de la rodilla sin llegar a ser atrevida, ajustada a mi cuerpo; conjugada con una blusa de seda que parecía degradada entre rojo y blanco, sin mangas pero llegaba al cuello con una pequeña línea de escote sobre mis pechos, me puse unos zapatos rojos de tacón, por ultimo me maquille un poco nada extravagante y peine mi cabello pero lo deje suelto. Cuando me vi lista volví a mirar la hora 12.10... Bueno no estaba mal, 40 minutos para llegar y no tenia puta idea de como estaría el trafico, sonreí... ¿quería provocarlo?... no sabia a que se refería con no tolerar la impuntualidad pero pensándolo bien dado a que no lo conocía lo mejor era no atreverme a provocarle enojo, no valía la pena, por ahora era mejor dar una buena impresión ¿no? Ya ni sabia que pensaba en serio me estaba volviendo loca y lo peor sin un verdadero motivo.

Me subí a mi auto llevando solo una cartera de mano y mi BB, encendí y acelere el auto, navegando entre las atestadas calles... ¿como me sentía? Nada, estaba total y absolutamente en blanco, a mi parecer en el momento en que puse un pie fuera de mi departamento mi mente entro en letargo, ahora no pensaba solo actuaba por inercia porque sabia que era lo que debía hacer. Llegue al lugar varios restaurants comida china, italiana, entre otros se extendían en la zona pero yo iba a uno en especifico y era el de comida Mexicana, estacione cerca, mire el reloj 12.55 Jodida mierda justo a tiempo, tome mi cartera y el teléfono bajando del auto, la ansiedad había desaparecido estaba en modo automático haciendo lo que quería y creía debía hacer, de acuerdo conmigo y lo que estaba sintiendo.

Entre al sitio y de inmediato se me acerco un mesero...

-Isabella Swan – me anuncie

-Por aquí Srta. Swan, el Sr. Cullen la espera – asentí siguiéndole, caminamos por un amplio salón donde cada mesa estaba distribuida de tal modo que les daba privacidad. Llegamos a una zona donde las mesas estaban aun mas alejadas las unas de las otras, una suave música resonaba en el ambiente, las paredes de color rojo y la iluminación intensa de las lámparas le daba un aire lúgubre, privado y retorcidamente encantador, a pesar de que afuera era de día aquí no lo parecía.

Entonces lo vi su cabello perfecto, su barba rasposa, vestía un traje gris oscuro y una camisa azul de la misma tonalidad, levanto la vista en la medida en que nos acercamos y su mirada se poso sobre mi, en ese mismo instante me detuve... la reacción de mi cuerpo fue detenerse y dejar que él me escaneara a pesar de estar aun a mas de un metro de distancia, su expresión era la misma de hace una semana dura y fría pero el brillo de sus ojos luego de escrutarme me dio el apoyo para continuar mi marcha hasta él, antes de llegar se puso de pie.

-En un minuto vuelvo con sus platos – oh ya había ordenado, mucho mejor para mi... odiaba tomar la decisión de que elegir.

-Dra. Swan – dijo con voz calma – veo que ha decidido – sus ojos brillaron – no puedo negar que me alegra tenerla aquí – un amago de sonrisa bailo en sus labios, se vio perverso y seductor.

-Dr. Cullen – respondí, dio un paso cerca de mí y tomo mi brazo.

-El color rojo le luce a tu piel – dijo e hizo una ligera presión en mi muñeca de modo que en esa parte mi piel se enrojecía, en ese momento todo se estrujo en mi interior ¿me estaba diciendo...?, lo mire y ese brillo perverso se cernía en sus ojos verde azulados.

-Toma asiento – pidió u ¿ordeno?, no se pero lo hice de inmediato. Mire mis manos mientras el tomaba la iniciativa de hablar... digo me entienden. NO LO CONOZCO DE NADA ¿que le digo?

-Puedes mirarme Isabella – levante la vista, si probablemente lo que me iba a decir requería de un cara a cara.

-Supongo que te preguntaras por que te cite ¿no? - asentí sin dejar de mirarle. - ¿no te haces una idea?... cruzamos tres palabras y estas aquí -señalo con sarcasmo, mi expresión era inescrutable dejaría que terminara de hablar para poder pensar en mi respuesta.

-¿Eres así siempre? - se acomodo en su asiento traspasándome con su mirada calculadora.

-No – respondí tajante y hasta con tono grosero. El enarco una ceja.

-No se por que estoy aquí, solo vine pero me puedo ir si le molesta tanto – dije, me empezaba a exasperar aunque quería quedarme, estaba aquí por mi curiosidad por que creía algo de él que ha cada palabra suya me confirmaba... pero ¿como decírselo?

-No me gusta que me hables así, cuando te digo algo no es por hacerte molestar, estoy tratando de decirte que ese no es el modo correcto de actuar, pude haber sido cualquier tipo de loco enfermo – dijo... solo asentí asumiendo sus palabras poco a poco, una tras otra.

-Aunque si hubieses hecho lo que te digo no estarías aquí... y eso no es que me emocione, por cierto muy bien me complace que hayas llegado a tiempo, debo decir justo a tiempo – su voz era cada vez más siniestra. Volví a asentir mirándole sin saber que debía responderle.

-Dra. Swan o Isabella... debo escoger uno... y para que vayamos entrando en confianza creo que debería ser Isabella aunque como te dije me gustan los formalismos así que para mi serás Isabella pero tu me respondes con respeto, ¿de acuerdo? - y sabia que esta era una respuesta casi crucial ¿respeto? ¿Sentía yo respeto por él? La verdad era que el ejercía respeto, era casi imposible no hacerlo y yo quería probar, el tema estaba abordando por donde yo supe que vendría, asentí.

-Bien, Te he observado todo el fin de semana, he estudiado cada movimiento tuyo, cada paso, cada palabra – su tono se había vuelto serio y aunque a cualquiera podría parecerle un intento de declaración creo que estaba muy lejos de llegar al punto.

-Lo que vi en ti... lo quiero – sentencio -¿tienes idea a que me refiero? - sin pensarlo mucho asentí una vez mas.

-¿Quieres esto Isabella? - he hay la verdadera pregunta ¿lo quería yo? Estábamos hablando de un tema sin haberlo nombrado, estábamos en sintonía ambos sabíamos a que nos referíamos pero ninguno se había tomado la molestia de definirlo.

-No me respondas ahora – una mueca cruzo sus facciones – respóndeme al final del almuerzo - ¿tan poco tiempo? - me gusta ir al grano y lo que quiero lo quiero ya, no soy de buenos tratos Isabella – sus ojos brillaron – te quiero para mi, sometida, entregada, a mi merced – por fin pronuncio las palabras que tanto había esperado y mi interior hizo implosión... SI SI eso era lo que yo había querido, desde el primer momento, su aura dominante, su forma de moverse y de hablar.

-Esto que estoy haciendo es totalmente informal, pero veras el domingo cuando quise hablar un poco más contigo parecías querer estar sola y solo hasta entonces podías decidir – parecía molesto - ¿Me equivoco si digo que tienes experiencia?

En ese momento llego el mesero con nuestros platos, olía delicioso pero mi mirada estaba centrada en él y como trataba de buscar la respuesta en mí, a penas el mesero se retiro respondí.

-No se equivoca, solo una – dije

-Eso es suficiente, no me gusta entrenar putas – me estremecí cuando oí su ultima palabra...

-Comamos – sentencio, comimos en silencio yo procuraba mirar mi comida y no a él, no podía verle en este momento ¿por que? Finalmente lo que mi mente había fantaseado se había cumplido él quería dominarme, quería que fuese suya, no me sentía sorprendida conocía ese mundo y las implicaciones, ese mundo que veía como mi mundo, lo quería, lo necesitaba ¿podía hacerlo? ¿Ser suya?... no lo conocía en nada o si pero ¿necesitaba conocerlo?

-Dime, cuéntame ¿por que? - levanta la mirada de mi plato, tenia la idea de saber a que se refería, era la pregunta que hacían todos ¿por que lo haces? ¿Que estas dispuesta a entregar? Responder eso, es abrir tu alma, decir aquello que no compartes con cualquiera aquello que solo compartes con tu señor porque sabes que el será capaz de complacerte, por que a él le entregas quien eres... ¿entonces se lo diría?

-Me gusta confiar en alguien hasta el punto de entregarle mi cuerpo y alma para que hagan con el lo crean conveniente... complacer y servir – respondí suavemente.

-Me complace tu respuesta, no esperaba menos, eres inteligente, honesta y calculadora, se que así como yo te he observado tu lo has hecho conmigo... - termine de comer y solté los cubiertos tomando mi copa de agua.

-No me interesa saber mas de lo que se, se que tienes 25 años, que estuviste entre las mejores de tu promoción, que haces muy bien tu trabajo, se que tus padres no viven contigo, eres tranquila y trabajadora... se lo que eres y se lo que quiero, ¿quieres confianza?... la confianza la construimos con respeto, ante ti Soy Edward Cullen, conoces mi trabajo, tengo 28 años... sabes lo que me gusta y se lo que quieres y lo que necesitas por tanto... esta es la manera informal pero necesaria de empezar, el modo formal lo haremos en un momento solo si... ¿Aceptas?


	5. SSC

**Advertencia:** Lenguaje no gustoso para algunos ojos humanos...

* * *

_"No hay espejo que refleje mas la imagen de una sumisa que su entrega"_

**S**eguro

**S**ensato

**C**onsensual

Estos tres términos se han utilizado en el BDSM para establecer una especia de ética dentro de la comunidad, es una regla general... no existe una verdadera relación D/S ó S/M si no se siguen estos tres términos.

* * *

**Closer**

_**Capitulo 4: SSC**_

_-No me interesa saber más de lo que se, sé que tienes 25 años, que estuviste entre las mejores de tu promoción, que haces muy bien tu trabajo, sé que tus padres no viven contigo, eres tranquila y trabajadora... se lo que eres y se lo que quiero, ¿quieres confianza?... la confianza la construimos con respeto, ante ti Soy Edward Cullen, conoces mi trabajo, tengo 28 años... sabes lo que me gusta y se lo que quieres y lo que necesitas por tanto... esta es la manera informal pero necesaria de empezar, el modo formal lo haremos en un momento solo si... ¿Aceptas?_

_¿_QUE?... quería una respuesta ya... ¿YA? No mierda, lo tenía que pensar ¿no?, es decir... no estamos hablando de cualquier cosa, joder... _pero tú lo quieres ¿por qué lo piensas tanto?_ Oh cielos, es cierto... quiero esto pero ¿no está mal que acepte de una vez?...

-¿Puedo ir al baño? - su entrecejo se arrugo, parecía molesto pero al menos un poquito de comprensión debería tener.

-Adelante – gesticulo con las manos, bien Isabella ya lo hiciste enojar.

Entre al baño que afortunadamente estaba solo y fui directo al lavabo mire mi semblante en el espejo parecía normal, al menos, lo que le molesto fue mi silencio no mi desconcierto había aprendido con Riley a mantener mis emociones a raya, cuando sirves a alguien, cuando todas tus acciones están dirigidas a complacer a ese alguien, tus emociones deben quedar al margen, tus inquietudes y objeciones, y eso se me daba muy bien, moje mis manos sintiendo un poco de alivio...

Las cosas eran así... ¿el me gustaba? Si y no solo eso, estar en su compañía se sentía bien... sentía respeto hacia él y la sensación de querer ser dominada, de estar bajo su poder, el parecía ser el hombre capaz de alimentar mis deseos internos; ¿y si lo quería porque lo pensaba tanto?... fácil, no parecería ante el ¿una fácil? Pero a la vez ¿por qué hacerse la difícil cuando él sabe lo que quiere y yo sé lo que quiero?, odiaba mis debates mentales. Mire mi reflejo una vez más y la determinación esta vez se plasmaba en mis ojos, es momento de dejar de pensar y de vivir.

Volví, el camino al baño quedaba de espaldas a donde él estaba sentado, podía ver su ancha espalda, su brazo que se movía con una manía inquietante al igual que su pie bajo la mesa evidentemente impaciente. Quizá mis pasos resonaban muy fuerte contra el suelo por culpa de los tacones porque cuando pase a su lado se puso de pie dejándome estática por la repentina cercanía que su movimiento había provocado, gracias a mi calzado me sacaba media cabeza y tenerlo tan cerca me hacía sentir vulnerada, no lo mire a su cara ni sus ojos aunque él me había dicho que podía hacerlo pero no porque su aura de poder vibraba con mayor fervor a mi alrededor...

-Supongo que ya tienes tu respuesta – afirmo con voz severa, mantuve mi cabeza gacha ¿la tenía?... no, no lo tenía muy claro porque yo necesitaba que él me explicara...

-¿Tanto debes pensar lo que te mueres por tener? – sin verlo venir una de sus manos sujeto mi barbilla... manteniéndome ahora con la cabeza firme y la mirada totalmente clavada en la suya, sus dedos hacían presión y eso me gustaba.

-¿Tanto? – gruño, parecía enfadado, trate de mirar de reojo nuestro alrededor pero las pocas personas que ahí se encontraban parecían no notar nuestra presencia.

-¡Habla! – reclamo, si estaba muy enojado... mierda.

-Necesito... que me explique – respondí como venía siendo toda el almuerzo con mi voz suave y respetuosa. Sus ojos que se habían mantenido furiosos y apagados ahora brillaron, su mirada se estrechó.

Soltó mi rostro y mi piel se sintió vacía sin su contacto, moví mi mandíbula de un lado a otro... hmm; alzo una mano y el mesero apareció de la nada con la cuenta que él inmediatamente canceló.

-Salgamos de aquí – ordenó paso a un lado mío ya que yo permanecía estática ¿se había enojado tanto que... eso fue todo? No... me sentí enferma de pensar que no podríamos concretar nada, estaba haciendo todo mal por mi actitud de negación.

-Dr. Cullen – le llame, el giro enarcando una ceja.

-Dije que salgamos de aquí Isabella y no me gusta repetir mis "peticiones" – abrí la boca como pez pero no dije nada, me limite a seguirle fuera del restaurant. Era como salir de nuevo al mundo y la luz del sol de Chicago golpeo en mis ojos.

Lo seguí hasta que llegamos a un implacable mustang negro, tan imponente como él, con vidrios polarizados.

-Sube – ordeno.

-¿y mi auto? – dije sin pensar.

-Sube – repitió y lo hice en cuanto sonó el clic indicándome que podía abrir, si... nada de caballeroso, él no lo era y yo no quería precisamente ese detalle de él.

Arranco en silencio, mi mirada se mantenía en mis manos sobre mi regazo, no quería hablar porque el ya sabía lo que yo necesitaba y el parecía no querer hablar hasta no llegar a nuestro destino, me deje llevar como siempre por mi admiración en las edificaciones, cada estructura de Chicago poseía alguna particularidad aparte de su altura, estaba su diseño, cada ángulo de cada estructura era un atractivo, no eran simples edificios que se extendían a lo alto, eran grandes obras de ingeniería y arquitectura.

Ante mis ojos se extendía la magnificente Torre Hancock mejor conocida como El John Hancock Center, entramos al estacionamiento, se bajó del auto y lo seguí enseguida... fuimos a uno de los ascensores en silencio, yo permanecía erguida y con la cabeza gacha, el a ratos miraba su teléfono y a ratos miraba hacia la nada, siempre manteniendo el silencio, hasta que volvió a hablar.

-100 pisos y 340 metros de alto, el hombre siempre obtiene lo que se propone – su voz resonó en el pequeño espacio. – El tercero más alto en Chicago y el cuarto en todos los Estados Unidos, estar en su altura en sentir el poder en tus manos, todo está a tu merced... el hombre siempre busca el poder, quiere más... lo quiere todo; no hay nada más satisfactorio que sentir como todo está bajo tus pies esperando a que muevas un dedo para que puedan actuar.

-Y no solo eso, su forma – dijo – tan distinto... un trapecio – todo esto lo decía desde un punto alejado de mí, pero un cambio en su tono de voz me hizo levantar la mirada a él y ver como el espacio parecía reducirse o tal vez él había acortado la distancia.

-El trapecio, sinónimo de fuerza y poder del hombre, ¿sabías que es una posición del obsoleto kamasutra? si esas posiciones que se les hace necesarias a las personas cuando el sexo se les vuelve algo monótono y aburrido pero ellos no saben el verdadero significado de cada posición – mi mirada estaba perdida en él y su forma particular de hablar, cada gesto que hacia tan seguro de sí mismo y de sus palabras, un hombre... con inteligencia y poder.

-La mujer es dominada en esta posición a disposición de su acompañante, el decide la fuerza de sus embistes, y al igual que la construcción de esta edificación con esta forma, es una posición complicada, se necesita equilibrio y fuerza – murmuraba – todo en esta vida es complicado Isabella pero toda construcción se basa en la confianza en lo desconocido... debes confiar a ciegas sin saber que va a suceder pero sabiendo que se hará todo lo mayormente posible por sacar cada cosa adelante – entendía muy bien la metáfora de cada una de sus palabras y debía admitir que me tenía realmente fascinada.

Una melodía resonó en el ascensor y observe en la pantalla el número 98, sus palabras me habían distraído lo suficiente haciéndome parecer que el viaje en ascenso de 98 pisos fuesen nada.

-Quería el ultimo – dijo cuándo las puertas se abrieron – pero dijeron que no podían dármelo por seguridad debido a las antenas que se encuentran en la parte superior- al salir del ascensor una puerta doble de cristal nos esperaba, las paredes del pequeño pasillo eran de azul oscuro y sobre la puerta se encontraba un cuadro, era de noche y se vislumbraba la figura de un hombre sobre una montaña, su mano estaba extendida hacia las luces de lo que parecía una ciudad...

-Adelante - ¿tiene modeles? Ingrese a la estancia y jadee en sorpresa, todo el piso era suyo y todo el piso era ¡Magnifico!, el piso era de madera pulida, el techo pintado de azul y ninguna pared, estaba totalmente rodeada de cristales, cristales que te permitían ver todo Chicago, era una impresionante vista del Lago, de la ciudad, de la actividad... Dios era impresionante, en el centro se encontraba un enorme escritorio con un ordenador y algunas carpetas ordenadas en un archivo y muebles, cada cierto punto de la amplia habitación habían muebles amplios de color negro; camine hacia un lado apoyando mis manos en el cristal deleitándome con la vista...

-Este es mi lugar para estudiar los casos, para investigar, entre otras cosas – dijo desde un punto alejado de mí, no había olvidado el hecho de porque estábamos aquí, se suponía que él iba a explicarme, la verdad ya no había nada que explicar, me tenía atrapada y fascinada sabía que podía sucumbir fácil ante él, quería esto, quería obedecerle en cada cosa que quisiera quería hacerlo sentir satisfecho.

-Querías que te explicara, quieres saber que quiero y te lo responderé ahora. ¡Gírate! – demandó.

Voltee a verle y sus facciones estaban duras una vez más, conteniéndose.

-¿Qué quiero? – dijo con sorna – te quiero a ti, ¿Qué quiero de ti?... – sus ojos se estrecharon – todo, quiero que seas lo que yo quiera, que te entregues a mí, que tu voluntad sea lo que a mí se me dé la gana, que seas mía – mi respiración se estaba acelerando, desde el momento que acepte lo que quería permití que me afectara todo de él.

-Quiero que seas una puta con las piernas abiertas y el coño húmedo cada vez que quiera enterrar ahí mi dura polla – jadee sintiendo los estragos de sus palabras en mi cuerpo – quiero que seas la puta mesa donde tome mi desayuno, que seas una jodida esclava que haga lo que se me dé la gana, mi mascota, mi perra... que mis palabras sean acatadas por ti y sean cumplidas, que hagas de mi voluntad la tuya... eso quiero – gesticulo cada palabra – quiero azotarte el culo hasta dejarlo marcado y adolorido recordándote a quien perteneces ¿te quedo claro? – Si más que claro, y joder lo quería, quería esto con cada poro de mi ser, mi cuerpo y mi alma ansiaban cumplir cada cosa que había dicho, sin importarme más nada asentí. Una sonrisa relampagueo en él.

-¿Quieres esto?, debes saberlo Isabella, no eres una inexperta, si lo que querías que te explicara son mis alcances... debes saber que no se puede llevar una relación BDSM sin ser Segura, conocerás cada cosa que hagamos, cada instrumento que usemos excepto cuando seas castigada ahí no importa tu opinión porque habrás rompido alguna regla y eso se paga; Sensata, esta de más decirlo siempre estando en todos tus sentidos y Consensual todo esto es un acuerdo si no quieres algo no se hará.

Tenía razón todo esto yo lo sabía ¿entonces?.

-Acepto – susurre, una sonrisa sardónica iluminaba su rostro y todo se estrujo en mi interior reconociéndolo a él como alguien superior a mí, entregándole de forma invisible una confianza ciega para que construyera en mi lo que él quisiese y expectante de su siguiente movimiento como estaría de ahora en más.

Sus movimientos fluidos se dirigieron al gran escritorio del centro abriendo un cajón de donde saco una carpeta negra, la extendió sobre la mesa; entendí la señal por lo que camine hacia el... segura de mi misma y de lo que quería abrí la carpeta y empecé a leer.

"_Por el presente documento, al que reconozco valor contractual, me entrego plenamente a mi Amo, Dueño, Señor y Maestro y acepto servirle como esclava y sierva por todo el tiempo que él requiera mis servicios. Por este mismo acto renuncio por completo a mi anterior identidad, que repudio, y paso a llamarme "esclava", "zorra","perra", "puta", o como mi Amo desee llamarme. Es bajo esa nueva identidad que firmo al pie del presente documento, cuyo contenido acepto en su integridad de forma plenamente consciente, sabiendo y aceptando que en cada uno de sus artículos se establecen normas propias de una relación BDSM y que mi condición dentro de este marco de relaciones no será otra que la de una obediente sumisa a la merced de los deseos de mi amo y señor._

_**Términos y Condiciones**_

_1.- Para que pueda ser reconocida como esclava en cualquier momento y en cualquier situación mi Amo y Señor me impondrá una serie de atributos que luciré con orgullo y cuya simple ostentación será para mi fuente de íntima satisfacción. Entre los citados atributos se incluyen tanto los de carácter reversible como los permanentes: collares, anillos, aretes, piercing, tatuajes, etc. Se incluye asimismo la indumentaria que mi Amo y Señor elija para cada momento y situación. "_

Todo iba perfecto hasta que leí la palabra _collar_ tenia cierto repudio e incomodidad hacia eso...

-¿Sucede algo? – su voz me saco de mis pensamientos al parecer noto que pare de leer.

-Eh... bueno, es sobre el collar – asintió

-El collar es una muestra de tu gratitud hacia mí, te muestra ante todos como mía, el collar en tu tesoro más preciado porque es lo que te hace sentir marcada y con dueño – puntualizó.

-Yo quiero esto, quiero entregarme a usted en cuerpo y alma por ende porque de verdad quiero y siento esto no veo necesario el uso del collar, cualquiera sabrá que soy suya, que tengo dueño porque yo lo demostrare en cada sitio en que me encuentre, llevare su marca más allá de un implemento material porque su marca estará grabada en mi – finalice. Levante la vista a él y me pareció ver una pizca de orgullo en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, consensual ¿recuerdas?, asentí.

"2.- _Al aceptar mi plena sumisión me obligo a respetar y a acatar permanentemente las decisiones de mi Amo y Señor, a quien entrego libremente el control de mi entendimiento y de mi voluntad, obligándome a obedecerle y a darle placer en todo momento, y confiando ciegamente en su criterio. Reconozco el desagrado que representarán para mi Amo y Señor todos los errores que pueda cometer y asumo todas las culpas, así como las penitencias que necesariamente se derivarán de ellas. Por lo tanto acepto plenamente y de buen grado todos los castigos y correctivos que mi Amo y Señor me imponga con el ánimo de alcanzar la perfecta sumisión."_

-Aquí no hay consenso – su voz sonó grave, pero yo no tenía ninguna objeción en esto. Continúe.

"3.- _Al entregarme a mi Amo y Señor para realizar mis fantasías de hembra sumisa asumo que mi aprendizaje tiene un costo. En pago del mismo le ofrezco mi cuerpo para que goce de él usándolo y modelándolo a su gusto. Me comprometo asimismo a mantener constantemente una actitud obediente y sensual y a mostrarme atractiva y apetitosa para que mi Amo y Señor obtenga siempre el máximo placer cuando me use._

_4.- Mi mayor deseo es convertirme en una perfecta esclava a las órdenes de un Amo estricto y severo, sabiendo que ello requerirá un perfeccionamiento constante. Por ello suplico a mi Amo y Señor que me eduque sometiéndome a una disciplina estricta, valiéndose de todos los recursos que juzgue necesarios para domesticarme, incluidos los dolorosos. Le doy las gracias por todos los correctivos que me impondrá para mejorar mis prestaciones y me comprometo a esforzarme por mejorar cada día._

_5.- Prometo develar ante mi amo y señor todos mis pensamientos, buenos y malos, mostrándole la absoluta entrega de mi ser, no habrán secretos, a el describiré lo que cada experiencia vivida junto a el causa en mí, cada sensación, agradable o no y que él lo sepa será un honor._

_6.- Deseo ardientemente convertirme en una hembra sumisa para dar a mi Amo y Señor el máximo placer sexual. Para ello vestiré prendas fetichistas de su agrado y me comportaré para él siempre de forma extremadamente insinuante y provocativa, tanto en privado como en público, si él así lo desea. Las nuevas prendas, así como el instrumental necesario para mi disciplina serán adquiridas por mi Amo y Señor como una de sus muestras de posesión._

_7.- Estaré siempre a disposición de mi Amo y Señor para que pueda usarme como, donde y cuando le apetezca. Responderé a sus llamadas con la máxima celeridad y tendré permanentemente preparado mi cuerpo y mi mente, así como las prendas que mi Señor estime obligatorias para permanecer ante él._

_8.- Prometo dar uso de las palabras de seguridad universales en caso de ser necesarias, usando "Amarillo" para indicar que la situación está tornándose intolerante sin ser totalmente el limite; Y utilizar "Rojo" como un veto para detener abruptamente la situación; mi Amo y Señor no se molestara ni tomara represalias por el uso de estas palabras pues comprende y acepta mis límites._

_9.- Deseo que mi esclavitud sea total. Por ello le pido a mi Amo y Señor que además de usarme para obtener placer sexual me considere su criada doméstica para todo tipo de labores. También asumo que pueda formar parte de mis obligaciones participar activamente en fiestas y escenas BDSM, donde sólo obedeceré las ordenes de mi Amo para satisfacerlo ampliamente. Así mismo, asumo también que forme parte de estas obligaciones, la de proporcionar a mi Amo y Señor otras esclavas, tanto para su uso temporal como permanente, e incluso ser considerada como la última de las siervas de sus siervas. Si éste es su deseo, lo satisfaré gustosamente._

_10.- Prometo hacerme una revisión médica mensual para que mi amo este satisfecho con el cuidado de mi salud, de igual modo me comprometo a ejercitarme y mantenerme saludable._

_11.- Al aceptar mi entrega, aceptó ser suya las 24 horas los 7 días de la semana, él será mi dueño absoluto en todos los ámbitos existentes."_

Trague seco al leer esta última, no serían fines de semana como con Riley serían todos los días, viviría con él ¿en su casa tal vez? No sé, la duda y el deseo luchaban en mi interior.

"12.- _Confío que, gracias al buen criterio de mi Amo y Señor, pueda llevarse a cabo todo lo establecido en este contrato de sumisión de forma plenamente satisfactoria, continuada y placentera. Si mi Amo y Señor no obtuviese de mí el máximo placer se deberá única y exclusivamente a mi culpa y acepto que como consecuencia me increpe y me castigue. Y como prueba de aceptación de todo lo estipulado en el presente documento y de mi entrega y sumisión absoluta a mi Amo, dueño, Señor y maestro, me arrodillo hoy ante él, le expreso mi sumisión besando sus pies e inscribo mi nombre de esclava a continuación_

_Sepan pues todos cuantos este documento leyeren que esta es la condición _

_Que yo he elegido libremente. _

_Acepto_

_la perra de mi Amo y Señor_

_Nota: El presente contrato tendrá una valides para ambas partes de 3 meses, durante los cuales cualquiera podrá darlo por finalizado con causas justificadas y valederas."_

Le di una última mirada como Isabella Swan, para luego finalmente firmar como lo que sería de ahora en 3 meses, la perra de mi Amo y señor. Sus ojos que ante el reflejo de la claridad en el salón se veían mas azules brillaban con el triunfo como emoción predominante. Garabatee mi nombre sobre la línea, exhalando el aire contenido en mis pulmones... era suya.

-Tienes lo que queda del día de hoy y mañana para recoger tus cosas de tu apartamento, vivirás en mi casa, supongo que ya te lo abras leído quiero a mi puta todo el tiempo así sea para tenerte arrodillada a un lado esperando por mí, te enviare la dirección en un texto, te quiero a primera hora en casa ¿entiendes? Ya te he hablado de la impuntualidad; no debes mirarme a los ojos a menos que te autorice a hacerlo, eso me demostrara tu respeto te dirigirás a mi como señor o amo, eso será lo único en lo que tengas elección y deberás hacerlo estemos donde estemos, espero que entiendas lo que firmaste pues esto no es solo follar duro Isabella, esto es mucho más.

-Entiendo Amo – respondí adoptando la actitud correcta desde ya.

-Dame tu celular – exigió. Estire la mano ofreciéndoselo a él que lo tomo sin rozar mi mano. Tecleo en mi celular, yo no tenía nada que ocultar en caso de que estuviera revisando.

-Ten – me lo devolvió – ahí está mi numero grabado, atenderás mis llamadas y mis mensajes y créeme que me va a importar muy poco la situación en la que te encuentres si no me respondes – tome viendo la pantalla, se había agregado con la mención "Mi Amo".

-Puedes irte... vete en taxi a donde está tu auto y luego directo a tu apartamento – ordenó.

-Si Amo – respondí y entonces recordé me mudaría ¿Qué le diría a Jasper? ¿y Alice? – ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta Amo?

-Dime – dijo sonriendo como un jodido arrogante, mierda lo mire, si lo mire no pude evitarlo porque ese dime había sido pronunciado de forma diferente porque ahora que sabía que era mi amo, mi señor, me moría por sentirme suya, por sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo tomándome a su antojo haciendo de mí su voluntad, quería que me raspara con su barba, que sus perfectos dientes dejaran marcas en mi cuerpo, lo quería... lo deseaba.

-Yo... – por primera vez en mucho tiempo balbucee – me mudare a su casa y yo tengo mis amigos cercanos que son como mi familia ¿Qué les digo a ellos? – ya había agachado mi cabeza mientras formulaba la pregunta.

-Hmm – se movió por la sala – diles que vives conmigo, después de todo lo que piensen los demás no influye en lo que somos

-Ahora vete y llévate una copia del contrato, es tuya quiero que la conserves no como un documento legal, no como el estúpido formalismo que todos quieren creer que es, sino como tu huella afirmando que te entregas a mí, es un símbolo.

-Si Amo – me puse de pie dispuesta a marcharme pero él me sorprendió dando dos largas zancadas

-Ya largare más detalles de lo que espero de mi puta – dijo sujetándome de la mandíbula así como lo había hecho en el restaurant, teniéndome así era imposible no verle la cara, acerco su boca a la mía y por un momento creí que tendría el privilegio de besarle pero me equivoque cuando sus dientes tomaron mi labio inferior, su cercanía me abrumo, mordió mi labio duro jalándolo sentí un punzante pero placentero dolor en mi labio y solté un corto gemido, si necesitaba esto y él lo sabía. Al soltar mi labio vi el brillo de sangre, su mirada satisfecha me hizo sentir más que bien, me gire y Salí de ahí encaminándome en el ascensor asimilando lo que ahora era... la perra de mi amo.


	6. Bienvenida a Casa

**Closer**

* * *

___"¿Como puede interesarte un Amo, si no está acompañado de dolor, placer y el chasquido de sus látigos?"_**  
**

_**Capitulo 5: Bienvenida a Casa **  
_

_-Ya largare más detalles de lo que espero de mi puta – dijo sujetándome de la mandíbula así como lo había hecho en el restaurant, teniéndome así era imposible no verle la cara, acerco su boca a la mía y por un momento creí que tendría el privilegio de besarle pero me equivoque cuando sus dientes tomaron mi labio inferior, su cercanía me abrumo, mordió mi labio duro jalándolo sentí un punzante pero placentero dolor en mi labio y solté un corto gemido, si necesitaba esto y él lo sabía. Al soltar mi labio vi el brillo de sangre, su mirada satisfecha me hizo sentir más que bien, me gire y Salí de ahí encaminándome en el ascensor asimilando lo que ahora era... la perra de mi amo._

Mi mente recorría las ultimas horas de la tarde a una velocidad vertiginosa, hace unas horas estaba en mi apartamento siendo una mujer libre e independiente y ahora... – respire hondo asimilándolo de una vez por todas – ahora tena dueño, lo tenía a él _¿arrepentida?_, rebuscando en mi interior no, no estaba para nada arrepentida muy al contrario me descubrí deseosa de que llegara el lunes y... no sé, solo que llegara el lunes y poder estar a su lado.

De nuevo el viaje en ascensor se me hizo demasiado rápido, en esta oportunidad gracias a mi mente, llevaba una sonrisa tonta plasmada en mi rostro pero cúlpenme, me sentía feliz... sé que hay quienes pueden pensar ¿Cómo puedes estar feliz por dejar que alguien te ordene y se sobreponga sobre ti?, la verdad es una sensación muy difícil de explicar pero yo lo resumo en el placer; el placer es la sensación agradable que siente una persona cuando satisface una necesidad y mi necesidad en este caso es complacerle a él, mi mayor placer es verle satisfecho.

Tome un taxi yendo hacia donde estaba el Mini cooper, le di una ojeada a mi celular pero no había nada, él tampoco me había pedido que le avisara así que solo me hice en el auto y arranque a casa.

-Dra. Swan – saludo Ben en la portería.

-Ben ¿Cómo va todo? – respondí con amabilidad.

-Muy bien Dra. ; Que este bien – se despidió cuando con un asentimiento seguí mi camino.

Entre a mi apartamento sintiéndolo extraño... fue un gran logro para mi hacerme con él y las únicas veces que he estado fuera es estrictamente en los congresos o cuando visito a mis padres, ahora lo dejaría por tres meses si es que las cosas se daban bien y yo quería que así fuera, en algún momento quizá debería pedirle que me deje pasar por aquí para no abandonarlo del todo, fui a mi habitación me mire en el gran espejo enfocando mis ojos en mi labio inferior donde la marca de sus dientes estaba grabada, mi labio sobresalía ligeramente inflamado pulse con mis dientes ahí donde el mordió, ahh – suspire – éxtasis, se sentía muy bien, mi mente rememoro perfectamente la sensación de su cercanía y sus dientes sobre mí, abrí mis ojos y sacudí mi cabeza cuando oí la alerta de mi celular, lo tome de la cama y revise... era él, joder.

**Mi Amo**

"_**La Obediencia supone confianza en quien obedece y responsabilidad en el que manda"**_

Obedeces muy bien, así me gusta... bien hecho, empaca solo lo necesario; duerme temprano y no me respondas el mensaje.

Alto y claro, había entendido muy bien su mensaje y adore cada letra escrita, pero ¿Cómo supo? ¿Me... me vigilaba?, aunque de hecho me hizo sentir bien que me escribiera, ese pensamiento de _mi amo está al pendiente de mi_ generaba una gran sonrisa en mi rostro; me descalce y me cambie a unos cómodos shorts y franela de tirantes, busque en mi armario una maleta grande ¿solo lo necesario?... empecé a empacar ropa y busque otra maleta para los zapatos, también guarde mis libros de medicina y documentos concernientes al trabajo y míos personales. En una de esas entrando y saliendo de mi habitación vi hacia afuera donde el cielo oscurecido ya reinaba sobre la ciudad... extrañaría esta vista, ¿Dónde seria su casa?, no tenía idea mañana probablemente me llegase en un mensaje su dirección. Mire el reloj las 8.30 ¡vaya! mi cuerpo empezaba a sentirse cansado, aunque se suponía era un día de descanso las acciones durante el día, la tensión, la presión, su sola presencia, me hacían sentir ahora agotada.

Fui a la cocina por algo de comer, no tenía hambre precisamente pero no es recomendable acostarse sin alimentarse, yo era médico y recomendaba esto en todo momento así que yo debía ser la primera en cumplirlo. No tenía nada preparado ya que había almorzado fuera, me estaba acostumbrando a no cocinar y eso podía afectarme muy pronto y la comida que ingería en la calle era bastante chatarra por así decirlo, ahora que lo tenía a él o más bien que él me tenía a mi debía empezar a cuidarme. Cene un poco de cereal y fruta, lave mis dientes y fui directo a la cama dejando el celular a un lado de mi cabeza, cerré mis ojos y rápidamente me vi en la inconciencia de mis sueños.

._._._._.

Pacífica y tranquila, así se puede catalogar mi noche... no hubo sueños solo la sensación de paz, de sentirme segura. Me desperece y tome el BB eran las 7 am, bien... eso me daría tiempo de disfrutar mi último día en el departamento, sonreí a la perspectiva de lo que me esperaba, me cambie a ropa de deporte, licra y camiseta, tome mis llaves, auriculares y teléfono; baje en busca de mi auto para cumplir con mi rutina, estacione en una plaza cerca de la playa, era un sitio bastante seguro, deje allí mi auto y camine más hacia las orillas, active el reproductor como venía siendo costumbre en la lista de reproducción de Muse, en cuanto las notas de _Survival_ sonaron, inicie mi trote por las solitarias orillas, a pesar de que estábamos en verano y el turismo y la actividad en el litoral era bastante movido, eran tan solo las 7.30, el sol apenas empezaba a brillar en el horizonte.

Regrese a casa sin ningún contratiempo y con las tripas rugiendo de hambre, tanto que no le preste atención a Ben cuando intento decirme algo. Llegue a mi piso y grande fue mi sorpresa cuando vi a Alice en la entrada con algunas bolsas. Se giró al oírme desplegando una enorme sonrisa.

-Hasta que llegas, ¡Traje el desayuno! – exclamó, enseñándome las bolsas en sus manos.

-Buenos Días Alice ¿Cómo estás?, si bien, yo también estoy muy bien – respondí a su no saludo riendo.

-Ja! No te mereces mi saludo, tengo hambre y llevo esperándote más de 10 minutos – recalco mientras yo abría la puerta y pasábamos

-Lo siento Srta. Brandon, agradezco los minutos de su preciado tiempo – el sarcasmo era una cosa común en nuestra relación de amistad.

-Pues agradécelos, tengo muchos planos esperándome en casa – sonreí tiernamente, sabía que tenía mucho trabajo – pero quería compartir el desayuno contigo ya que no pudimos almorzar ayer – me miro con picardía a lo que yo desvié la mirada.

-Isabella, ¿Qué te paso en el labio? – eh, mierda...

-Oh no es nada, ya sabes que a veces de los nervios o ansiedad me muerdo el labio y pues ya ves creo que me pase – joder, me estoy volviendo una cínica mentirosa y apenas va un día; Alice asintió.

-Eh ¿tienes mucha hambre?, es para ver si me ducho primero y luego comemos o comemos primero – le ofrecí para retrasar un poco el tema, aún no había ideado nada sobre mi mudanza, al menos algo creíble por lo repentino que era.

-Báñate primero, no me gusta comer con gente sudada eww – reímos ambas.

-De acuerdo, prometo no demorar – le dije y corrí a la ducha, creo que fueron menos de 10 minutos, al menos hice mi mayor esfuerzo por no demorar ya se me hacía extraño que Alice no hiciese ningún comentario desde afuera.

Salí con la toalla anudada en mi cuerpo y otra en mi cabeza sorprendiéndome al ver a Alice allí de pie, mirando fijamente mis maletas hechas y acomodadas a un lado de la habitación, joder, ¿y yo quería retrasarlo?, levanto la vista hacia mi enarcando una de sus cejas perfectas, oh aquí vamos.

-¿Podrías explicarme?, ¿A dónde te vas? ¿algún congreso?... y parece bastante tiempo, porque llevas dos... o ¿te vas a casa de tus padres? – camine a mi cama donde tenía la ropa que me colocaría.

-Eh, en un momento te explico – dije señalándome, indicándole que me vestiría. Me miro mal.

-Bien, no demores

Le devolví una pequeña sonrisa, a penas tranco la puerta me dispuse a secarme y vestirme, ella pensaba que iría a un congreso o casa de mis padres y aunque decirle eso podría ser una forma fácil de escabullir el tema también sería una gran mentira y no era propio en mi mentir y mucho menos a ella y por ende a Jasper quienes han sido mis hermanos, lo mejor sería una verdad a medias, al menos con Alice, sabía que con Jasper sería un poco más difícil. Me calce el jean y la franela, a penas peine mi cabello ya mis tripas suplicaban por alimento. Logre maquillarme un poco y echarme una crema sobre la marca de mi labio, gracias a ambas cosas prácticamente no era visible, eso me serviría con Jasper, con él todo era más difícil se tomaba su papel ficticio de hermano mayor con creces.

-Mis tripas agradecen que te apures – dijo Alice cuando salí de la habitación, fui directo al comedor, la ayude a sacar de las bolsas...

-Sé que los amas – dijo señalando las cajas de Nuggets de Mc Donald's

-Mil gracias Alice – sí, los amaba, como dije anoche me estoy acostumbrando a la comida chatarra. También trajo ensalada para ambas y café, un delicioso y espumoso Moka.

-Te Amo Alice – dije gimiendo de gusto cuando probé el café.

-De nada – reía ella mientras comíamos como lo que éramos un par de hambrientas.

-Bueno, ya que mis tripas se han calmado y creo las tuyas también y podemos comer con más calma, podrías explicarme lo de tus enormes maletas – recordó Alice mientras bebía de su café.

-Ehh, Bueno... – suspire, vamos no podría ser tan difícil inventar una verdad a medias.

-Espera, ¿es por ayer verdad? ¿con quién saliste ayer Isabella? – se hizo la ofendida pero muy en el fondo sabía que todo era un teatro.

-Alice, cálmate cariño, veras si he conocido a alguien, es con quien almorcé ayer y queremos ver si las cosas funcionan, me pidió que me mudara con él y sé que es apresurado pero acepte – trate de explicarme y sé que es poco creíble pero no tenia de otra y en cierto modo era todo verdad pero no podía explicarle las verdaderas razones tras todo.

-¡Vaya! – exclamo con sorpresa – no puedo creerlo, ¿Cómo se llama? ¿lo conozco? ¿alguien del hospital?.

-Emm, no lo conoces pero te lo mencione, recuerdas ¿Edward Cullen? – sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados.

-Dijiste que no era nadie, sabía que mentías – empuño su mano en un gesto gracioso – no sé qué decirte, te juro que me sorprendes pero me alegra también pues te hacía falta aunque en serio ¿no es muy apresurado?, es decir, va una semana del congreso, apenas y se conocen.

-Lo se Alice y gracias por preocuparte pero créeme cuando te digo que le conozco lo necesario para saber lo que estoy haciendo y además quiero hacerlo – dije con convicción, era la verdad más absoluta yo quería hacerlo.

-De acuerdo, no se hable más, le avisare a Jasper no se lo va a creer – sabía que esto vendría.

-¿Puedes solo decirle que venga?, yo se lo diré en cuanto esté aquí – pedí y esta asintió.

Hablamos de muchas cosas más mientras yo ordenaba y guardaba cualquier detalle que iba consiguiendo y consideraba necesario, Jasper había respondido que vendría a eso de las 2 de la tarde y que traería comida Italiana, tradúzcase pasta para el almuerzo; me había mantenido constantemente revisando mi celular a la espera de su mensaje con la dirección de su casa pero nada había aparecido ¿Qué estaría haciendo?, en más de una ocasión me encontré preguntándome que sería de él en estos momentos.

Antes de preparar en mi mente mi charla con Jasper, este hizo acto de presencia en el apartamento con las bolsas de comida y la brillante sonrisa que le caracterizaba en su rostro.

-Hola hermosa – saludo a Alice quien respondió con un efusivo beso que me hizo apartar la mirada.

-Hola linda – dijo ahora dirigiéndose a mí, le sonreí y me acerque para darle un abrazo, Jasper era en si para mi mucho más de lo que he alcanzado a decir, fue quien me acogió en mi llegada a Chicago, me ha defendido y ha estado a mi lado como un verdadero hermano ha sabido de mis relaciones e incluso...

-Y eso ¿para qué me han invitado? – interrumpió mis pensamientos, separándonos de nuestro abrazo para ir y soltar las bolsas sobre el comedor.

-Isabella – dijo Alice simplemente pero echándome de cabeza de inmediato, este enarcó una ceja en mi dirección, hoy era el día de enarcarle la ceja a Isabella.

-¿Pasamos a comer? – dije sonriendo, Jasper bufo y Alice se rio, si claro ella no tenía nada que explicar. Fuimos al comedor y servimos los tres platos sentándonos a comer, al menos eso lo hicimos en silencio y bromas alejando la conversación de mí. Lamentablemente terminamos y pasamos a la sala, el teléfono de Alice sonó y se disculpó indicando que eran cosas de trabajo, debía aprovechar el momento y comentarle a Jasper.

-Entonces ¿me dirás? – dijo con su dulzura particular.

-No es gran cosa – dije restándole importancia – solo me mudare – su ceño se frunció de inmediato.

-Pensé que amabas este apartamento – dijo con la duda plasmada en él.

-Y lo amo, no lo dejare, solo me llevo ropa y cosas necesarias – dije, su boca hizo una rápida O que recompuso acentuando su ceño fruncido.

-¿Entonces?

-Recuerdas cuando regrese del congreso les comente de Edward Cullen – dije y el asintió – bueno hemos hablado y así, salimos – a estas alturas me sentía nerviosa, vamos Isabella es Jasper tu amigo no Charlie tu padre – decidimos irnos a vivir juntos – solté de golpe, sus ojos se abrieron y su expresión cambio totalmente, joder creo que fui demasiado directa.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Isabella? ¿es una maldita broma? – dijo algo alterado.

-Jasper no seas así, ella tiene derecho a formalizar algo en su vida – Alice intervino en nuestra conversación relajando aparentemente a Jasper.

-¿Por qué tan rápido? – dijo este.

-Bueno, no sé, solo lo hemos decidido, queremos que funcione además no estamos en edad de andar saliendo, él ya tiene 28 años y quiere algo más serio – mentí como condenada. Jasper parecía meditarlo, pensar una y otra vez dándole vueltas al asunto

-Isabella – dijo en tono de advertencia, mire sus ojos, me traspasaban con su intensidad buscando quien sabe que en los míos - ¿de nuevo vas a volver a ese tipo de relaciones? – me dijo y mi corazón se aceleró, maldita sea, sabía que esto podía pasar que el fácilmente podría atacar cabos, joder.

-Jasper en serio, no te preocupes, solo me mudare con él, viendo que funcione, nos gustamos, la pasamos bien y ya, si no funciona pues simple regreso a casa y nada ha pasado – trate de evadirle.

Se puso de pie caminando hacia la pared de cristal, Alice observaba nuestro intercambio entre sorprendida y acongojada por la respuesta de Jasper hacia mí... se disculpó cuando su celular sonó una vez más, aproveche y camine hacia donde estaba Jasper parándome a su lado y tomando su mano.

-Por favor no te preocupes, nada malo va a ocurrirme – dije

-Nunca entendí esa necesidad tuya, nunca... no conozco muy bien de que va pero no lo comprendo – dijo mirando hacia la nada.

-No hay nada que entender solo ¿despreocúpate si? – le pedí una vez más, me miro mostrándome la evidente preocupación en sus ojos, no podía explicarle, no era algo fácil de explicar... nunca comprendería algo que no está en sus necesidades, así que era mejor dejar así.

-No puedo dejar de preocuparme, pero como siempre diré tu sabes lo que haces – me abrazo y así duramos unos segundos hasta que ya nos separamos.

Cuando Alice volvió ya todo había pasado, ella lo noto y sonrió, conversamos animadamente como si nada hubiese sucedido, la alerta de un mensaje llego a mi celular y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció ante la idea de que esa era el mensaje que llevaba esperando todo el día.

**Mi Amo**

_**Buenas Tardes... Isabella ¿disfrutando de tu ultimo día "libre"?, espero que así sea y que ya tengas todo listo, mañana a primera hora, no iras a trabajar, te quiero mañana en casa todo el día ¿entendido?... **_

_**2727 W LELAND Street, Chicago IL**_

Oh joder, mi trabajo... yo nunca faltaba al hospital a menos que algo realmente malo hubiese sucedido pero era en pocas palabras su primera orden hacia mí, al menos orden directa, debía hacerlo bien... teclee la respuesta.

**Isabella**

_**Entendido Amo**_

Percibí el silencio en la sala y levante mi vista, las miradas de Jasper y Alice estaban sobre mí, la de esta última llena de complicidad y picardía pero la de Jasper era de total preocupación, intente darle una sonrisa cálida para que se relajara.

-Bueno, te dejaremos descansar... mira ya la hora – volvimos al reloj ante las palabras de Alice, eran las 4 de la tarde, el día había pasado como un remolino – debo volver tengo que empezar con la maqueta.

-Anda cariño y muchas gracias por el desayuno, estuvo delicioso y por tu compañía – me acerque para darle un abrazo, luego me dirigí a Jasper.

-Y a ti también, gracias por el almuerzo y por haber venido – le di también un corto abrazo.

-Cuídate Isabella y sabes que puedes venir a mí, a nosotros cuando lo necesites – dijo este mientras me abrazaba.

-Tranquilízate ¿sí?, así me ayudaras a estar bien – le sonreí.

-Gracias de nuevo – sonreí mientras los despedía en la puerta.

-Te amamos – respondieron subiéndose al ascensor.

Largue un suspiro y volví a mi apartamento, ya estaba hecho... ahora si podía afirmar con todas sus letras que estaba lista para partir de mi apartamento, mire mi celular y recordé que debía llamar a Benjamín para informarle de mi ausencia mañana, una mueca cruzo mi rostro de tan solo pensar en hablar con él, mejor sería pedírselo a Ángela, si... le envié un texto pidiéndole que por favor mañana le avisara a Benjamín que no iría.

Fui a mi habitación recostándome entre las mullidas almohadas de mi cama, una espesa bruma de paz me inundaba, las cosas en mi vida estaban dando un giro total y todo en menos de 24 horas, ahora estaba él y todo mi ser respondía a ser lo mejor por él; era un paso tan importante yo lo asemejo con la decisión que toman muchos al casarse aunque en mi caso es distinto pues el "para siempre" no está en mis planes un disfruta y vívelo por ahora es mejor, esta es una relación de dar y recibir pero a otro nivel, es otro nivel de entrega... rememore los días del congreso, su intensa mirada desde un principio sobre mí, había sido la elegida por él y eso me hacía sentir orgullosa de mi; me levante mirándome al espejo y fui quitándome poco a poco cada prenda de ropa que cubría mi cuerpo ¿Y si no le gustaba cuando me viera así? -_No Isabella- _ me reprendí no podía permitirme pensar de ese modo o bajarme el autoestima, todo lo que ahora veía ya no me pertenecía, ahora todo era de él y debía cuidarlo por él. Fui al baño para colocar a llenar la tina, el baño que me di cuando Alice estaba en casa no había sido suficiente para sentirme bien con el día que viviría mañana así que era mejor aprovechar ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La alarma del BB sonó y estire mi mano para apagarla, fui abriendo poco a poco mis ojos, estirando cada musculo de mi cuerpo, mire afuera eran las 6 de la mañana y aun todo permanecía a oscuras, me levante de la cama sintiéndome en verdad extraña, por un momento me sentí mal de abandonar lo que hasta ahora había construido, una vida sin altibajos más bien tranquila... no, oh Dios vamos yo quiero emociones, yo quiero esto y no estoy abandonando nada solo estoy agregando cosas.

Me prepare unas tortillas y me senté a comerlas acompañándolas de jugo de naranja, miraba todo a mi alrededor con un poco de nostalgia, recordé entonces cuando me mude a este sitio y mi madre viajo desde Seattle junto a Jake, ellos con ayuda de Jasper me habían ayudado a mudarme y amoblar el apartamento, desde el primer día que puse un pie adentro ame cada detalle de este. Camine perezosamente a mi habitación debía buscar algo para colocarme, no me detuve a pensar demasiado aunque ¿ropa interior? Quizá ¡mierda! No me hablo en ningún momento en si debía vestir de algún modo en particular... sin embargo yo quería verme bien para él, tenía un verdadero debate mental sobre que ponerme, entonces decidí ayudarme del día, camine fuera hacia los ventanales de mi apartamento donde todo Chicago era visible, la línea del horizonte... a juzgar por lo que veía sería un día bastante cálido, los rayos del sol empezaban a alumbrar sobre la ciudad; camine de vuelta y revise entre la poca ropa que deje fuera de la maleta, elegí un conjunto de ropa interior de encaje negro sin llegar a ser demasiado atrevida ya que en realidad no sabía a qué atenerme el día de hoy, un top blanco y un short negro de encaje, tome unas sandalias de tacón alto negras también; apenas me maquille y acomode las ondas de mi cabello.

Me mire al espejo y me arrepentí enseguida parecía todo menos una puta sumisa que quería complacer a su amo... solo esperaba que él lo viera diferente porque ya no tenía tiempo para cambiarme, el reloj se acercaba de modo apresurado a las 7 de la mañana; llame a Ben para que me ayudara a bajar mi equipaje, se sorprendió pero siendo respetuoso no hizo ninguna pregunta al respecto, coloco las maletas en el asiento trasero del Mini Cooper, me despedí mientras encendía el auto y marchaba hacia la _su_ casa.

A medida que me acercaba a la dirección que había indicado iban apareciendo una serie de conjuntos residenciales, luego una sucesión de bungalows, una zona aparentemente tranquila con mucha vegetación alrededor... poco a poco fueron apareciendo casas de mayor tamaño más alejadas las unas de las otras debido a los metros cuadrados que les pertenecían a su alrededor... empecé a verificar los números de casa y cada vez me sentía más cerca, mi corazón palpitaba rítmico, él estaba cerca, mi nueva vida estaba cerca.

Todo freno cuando la dirección indicada por su mensaje apareció ante mis ojos, estaba precisamente en _2727 W LELAND Street, Chicago IL; _un gran portón negro en medio de un muro de piedra, moví el vehículo hacia este, una pequeña cabina se alzaba a un lado.

-Identifíquese por favor – dijo una voz de hombre pero que no era la de mi... mi amo, debía interiorizarlo como tal.

-Isabella Swan – respondí, no escuche nada más hasta que el portón empezó a abrirse en un fluido movimiento hacia la izquierda, dejándome ver de a poco el que de ahora en adelante seria mi sitio.

Volví a poner mi auto en marcha suavemente, un corto camino enmarcado por un precioso jardín que me tenía con la boca abierta me llevo hasta una majestuosa obra arquitectónica de no sabía si dos o tres niveles debido a su estructura pero compuesta de piedra, acero y vidrio, capaz de robarle el aliento a cualquiera... era de colores oscuros y se encontraba en medio de un conjunto de árboles dándole un aspecto hermoso pero sombrío, lo recordé a él magnifico y hermoso pero a la vez duro y frio, empezaba a detallarle más, a maravillarme con cada cosa de su persona.

Deje mi auto ahí a la entrada, no vi ningún otro y no sabía si debía moverlo a otro sitio, baje con un tanto de nerviosismo sintiéndome realmente pequeña ante el poder que emanaba su sola casa; subí las tres gradas que llevaban a la puerta de la entrada no baje mi equipaje, mierda debí bajarlo pero ya había tocado el timbre como para regresarme si él salía, justo cuando estaba por regresar a buscar mis maletas la puerta se abrió y una joven mujer con el típico uniforme de encargada domestica apareció al otro lado.

-Bienvenida Señorita – dijo en tono serio pero amable, dándome una mirada de arriba a abajo – Michael ayúdele a la Señorita Swan a bajar el equipaje de su auto.

-Eh... Buenos días – dije titubeando un poco. Un hombre no muy alto y rubio se asomó con un uniforme de traje bastante elegante, en una muda petición por su parte le entregue las llaves de mi auto, este si a penas me miro.

-Siga Señorita – pidió la mujer que me había recibido, la verdad me sentía extraña y hasta decepcionada ¿Qué me esperaba? _Esperaba verle a él._

Mis pasos resonaron en el hermoso piso pulido de Mármol de un tono crema marfil que brillaba majestuoso, mis ojos no dejaban de admirar lo que veían... una sala de estar en cuyo centro había un gran sillón blanco y una mesa de vidrio cuyo apoyo era una extraña figura enramada, cada cierto punto había una lámpara que a pesar de la luminosidad debido a las paredes de vidrio le daban un aspecto tenue. Las columnas estaban revestidas de ladrillos de piedra gris, habían cuadros con distintos motivos pero todo en conjunto era simplemente perfecto, a la izquierda de la habitación se observaba a través de las paredes de vidrio los jardines, grandes árboles que se alzaban cobijando, a un lado una chimenea del mismo material de las columnas, otro sillón... era hermosa.

El señor Michael entro con mi equipaje y la señora carraspeo para llamar mi muy distraída atención.

-Señorita Swan, bienvenida una vez más, mi nombre es Carmen y él es Michael ambos nos encargamos del aseo y otros detalles de la casa del Señor Edward – aclaró. Me pregunte ¿Qué creían ellos de mi al mudarme acá? Trate en serio de no pensar mucho en ese detalle, siendo sincera por un momento cuando él se refería a su casa me imagine algo más íntimo y modesto y donde fuéramos solo él y yo.

-De acuerdo, mi nombre es Isabella Swan – dije sintiéndome idiota ante lo evidente del hecho que sabían mi nombre, no sabía qué hacer ni cómo comportarme, por un instante olvide que firme un contrato y quise correr fuera de ese lugar y regresar a mi apartamento.

-El Señor Cullen índico que lleve su equipaje arriba, en el segundo nivel, la segunda habitación a la derecha del pequeño salón... – asentí dispuesta a seguir sus indicaciones.

-Puede... ¿puede ayudarme a subir mi equipaje? – pedí mirando al Señor Michael.

-Lo siento Señorita Swan pero tenemos prohibido subir - ¿Qué? Mire a ambos como si les hubiese salido un tercer ojo, ¿en serio? ¿no podían? y... sus caras serias me dieron a entender que no bromeaban, joder... este hombre en serio tiene carácter.

-De acuerdo no hay problema – dije y tome una de mis maletas fui a donde estaban las escaleras, Dios todo en esta casa tenia detalles hermosos... las escaleras del mismo mármol pero con un pasamanos de acero brillante en el cual estaba tallada una figura que a medida que iba subiendo note que asemejaba una larga tira de tela que se movía generando curvas.

Llegue al segundo nivel y quede igual de asombrada que cuando entre por primera vez a la casa, simplemente magnifica el piso seguía siendo igual, una nueva salita se abría paso con otro mueble amplio y replegable con un plasma y un estéreo, seguí las indicaciones de la Señora Carmen, encontrándome un pasillo de paredes blancas con distintos cuadros en ella, un dato más mi señor ama el arte, al fondo pude apreciar varias habitaciones y divisiones que llevaban a otras estancias como unas escaleras que supongo llevaban al otro nivel que no supe reconocer cuando vi la casa desde afuera, moría de ganas por saber que habría más allá pero no quería tentar mi suerte... la puerta de la segunda habitación luego del pequeño salón estaba ante mis ojos, gire el pomo abriendo y permitiéndome ver "mi habitación", de color _rojo_ me recordó a la habitación del hotel del congreso... hacia el lado izquierdo unas puertas replegables de madera que si no estaba mal seria el closet a un lado de este otra puerta que supuse seria el baño, totalmente al otro lado estaban los grandes ventanales de vidrio que daban a la parte trasera de la casa donde se extiende más del amplio jardín de la entrada, bancas, caminos y unos detalles que tendría que explorar más adelante, camine hacia el centro de la habitación admirando ¿mi cama?... toque la seda suave que la cubría eran de color blanco en ella se alzaba el dosel del cual guindaba un tul negro y espeso, trague seco al ver las tiras que guindaban de cada barrote de la cama... solo eso lo hacía lucir diferente, el resto era aparentemente normal aunque un tanto excéntrica. Habían varios cuadros en las paredes, conté cinco cuadros algunos tan abstractos que no notaba muy bien de que iban contando mi poca afición por este tipo de arte.

Dos cuadros llamaron mi atención en medio de toda esta exposición... ambos parecían centrales en medio de la habitación y expresaban claramente mi papel en este lugar _sumisión _conocía uno de ellos, tuve la oportunidad de apreciarlo en una exposición de la apertura de una galería que pertenecía a la familia de Alice, era un cuadro particular al que muchos le repelían pero otros entre esos yo les intrigaba y fascinaba; su nombre es _"Esplendor de Una Mujer Sumisa" _, una mujer esta de espaldas en posición, es decir, arrodillada en el suelo las manos juntas atrás de su espalda en señal de delegación, la cabeza está un poco inclinada hacia abajo indicando su capacidad de ceder... hermosa y sensual, muchos pueden creer que está sola y perdida pero muy al contrario está atenta con los sentidos puestos en él... en su amo, esperando su llegada y su momento... Fascinante. El otro cuadro no lo conocía pero también reflejaba una mujer desnuda, encorvada, sujetándose a sí misma... podría tener muchas interpretaciones pero realmente esperaba tener la oportunidad de preguntarle.

Sacudí mi cabeza recordando entonces que tenía que subir otra maleta, me gustaba "mi habitación" pero me sentía extraña, no podía sentirla mía ¿Por qué él no estaba aquí?, sintiéndome un tanto apesadumbrada baje de nuevo en busca de la otra maleta, la señora Carmen estaba ahí de pie.

-Señorita por un momento pensé que tendría que llamar al Señor Edward – dijo con un deje de sarcasmo, solo me distraje un poco vamos, no es tanto, cuanto ¿diez minutos?.

-No es necesario, solo me distraje acomodando algunas cosas – respondí tranquilamente, estaba acostumbrada a lidiar con gente pesada, es necesario cuando a diario interactúas con personas frustradas, asustadas, ansiosas entre otras características que los lleva a tener un comportamiento poco aceptable por las normas de buena convivencia. Probablemente Edw... mi señor se había ido a trabajar, él no me había hecho indicación de sus horarios ni nada, mierda... seguro era eso pero entonces ¿Por qué no me dejo ir a trabajar?, ¿Qué haría ahora en todo el día?

-Estaré en la cocina, el almuerzo se sirve a las 12.30 este o no este el Señor en casa, si necesita cualquier cosa en su habitación y en el salón de arriba hay un intercomunicador, con él puede ubicarme en cualquier momento – indicó en modo profesional, asentí y en silencio tome mi otra maleta y mi bolso de mano para llevarlas arriba.

Pase directo a "mi habitación", mierda no dejaba de sentir como cada vez que en mi mente hacía alusión a dicho lugar, lo hacía con un deje de incredulidad... mi situación hoy aquí era surreal.

Decidí ir acomodando pausadamente cada cosa, cada prenda, cada zapato, puse en una mesita que había junto a la cama una foto de mi familia esperando que eso no le molestase, me tome mi tiempo hasta que note en mi teléfono que faltaban cinco minutos para las doce treinta, solté lo que tenía en mis manos y baje con un poco de velocidad las escaleras haciendo resonar mis tacones, camine en búsqueda del comedor, mas allá de la sala y si efectivamente allí estaba, una mesa de más de seis puestos ¿para mi sola?...

-Muy puntual señorita – aprobó Carmen entrando al comedor – tome asiento – indico señalando una de las sillas de los laterales.

Al minuto siguiente ya me encontraba comiendo, con mi mente revolucionando a mil por minuto, me había mantenido ocupada acomodando cosas pero en algún momento la cuestión de ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Me invadió, me sentía ajena, extraña... tenía dudas quería salir, no me ha escrito en toda la mañana... nada. Termine mi plato sin haberme fijado mucho siquiera en que comía, me excuse y subí de nuevo.

Entre a ese lugar rojo llamado "mi habitación", no me fije en nada de afuera ni siquiera sentí esa curiosidad de ver más allá, nada... me sentía mal, decepcionada, conmocionada... ¿Por qué me hacía eso? ¿Por qué no me recibió?, sentía todo ajeno y sabía que probablemente las cosas fueran distintas si él estuviese aquí como mi punto conocido en esta ecuación.

Ya había acomodado todo y no tenía nada que hacer, fui al baño para lavarme los dientes y echarle un vistazo era lo único en el lugar que no había detallado... lujoso como todo en la casa, una ducha de regadera y una preciosa tina negra, detalles en acero cromado... en fin.

Decidí que lo mejor sería leer y acostarme un rato, no tenía grandes opciones así que era mejor eso... tome unos apuntes, mi laptop y algunos libros para repasar sobre la _Contractura isquémica de Volkmann. _Tenía un caso así y quería repasarlo para que no se me escapara ningún detalle en la próxima consulta. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-. No se cuánto tiempo me lo pase entre textos y apuntes... solo sé que cuando levante la vista la habitación se tornaba más oscura y esto era debido a la poca luminosidad que entraba por los cristales, el sol que aun brillaba en el cielo ya no daba para este lado de la casa, mire el reloj y pronto serían las 5.15 minutos, tenía dos llamadas perdidas de Alice por lo que decidí devolverle la llamada. _-¿Alice?..._ _-¿Quién más? ¿Por qué no me respondías? –_podía imaginarla rodando los ojos. _-Lo siento estaba leyendo _-admití _-Tú y tus libros Isabella..._ _-Ya me conoces –_ le respondí lo obvio _-¿Cómo va todo, te mudaste?_ _-Eh Si... por la mañana, todo va bien ¿luego te cuento si? _– no era una llamada importante y ¿Qué podía contarle? Si me mude, pero me recibió el servicio, no lo he visto, no se de él. _-De acuerdo, quería saber que estabas bien, Jasper también ha insistido en que te llame-_ Fruncí el entrecejo en algún momento Jasper debía relajarse. _-Dile a tu bobo novio que estoy muy bien que no se preocupe, ya hablaremos luego Alice, besos y abrazos. –_ me despedí. _-Igual para ti cariño, cuídate_Corte la llamada sintiéndome una vez más bastante mal ¿Qué hacía aquí?, todo se sentía tan complicado y ni siquiera habíamos empezado, ¿Por qué se comportaba así?... ¿Por qué tenía que soportarlo? Sí, yo quería esto ¿pero esto que?... quería tener ese tipo de relación que me había descrito con el pero su comportamiento el día de hoy me hacía pensar que él no lo quería… ese sentimiento de querer salir de ahí volvió a mí, invadiéndome apoderándose de cada nervio y poro de mi cuerpo, por puro impulso tome mi bolso y mi celular, no sabía muy bien que hacia pero necesitaba, quería salir de ahí, me estaba asfixiando de pensar y yo no tenía porque sentirme así.

Baje las escaleras sin pensármelo dos veces, ahí en la sala estaba la Señora Carmen.

-Señorita Swan ¿A dónde va?

No le respondí porque ni yo sabía a donde iba o si volvería...

-Eso no le gustara al Señor Edward – aseguro mientras yo me dirigía a la puerta.

La abrí de un tirón quedando totalmente pasmada... ahí frente a mí a escasos centímetros estaba él, todo mi cuerpo vibro en reconocimiento, implacable con su traje, poderoso, frio y calculador, con el ceño fruncido y una ceja alzándose... desquiciantemente hermoso.

El reconocimiento de él, su presencia... abrumándome, llenándome... todo volvió a mí, recordé porque estaba aquí, lo que le causaba en mí, el contrato que firmamos hace un par de días, su cercanía... mierda ¿Qué hice?. Agache la cabeza cuando la comprensión llego a mí, rindiéndome a él.

-Sube – dijo casi en un susurro pero imprimiéndole el matiz en la voz que le hacía sonar como una orden, me di la vuelta y emprendí mi marcha arriba, ¿debía ir a mi cuarto?... esperaba que si porque no tenía idea a donde más ir.

Guarde mi laptop, mis libros... todo estaba ordenado ¿Por qué no venía? Y ¿si venia? Mierda, mierda... vamos Isabella tu puedes ¿o no?. Un minuto, dos, tres, ¿cuatro? ¿diez? Y un carajo ¿Por qué no venía?... Tenía que acostumbrarme, era su estilo... su juego.

Escuche los pasos resonar en el firme mármol, silencio y el pomo de la puerta girando, inmediatamente agache la cabeza.

Mi corazón latía furioso, tenía los nervios de punta ¿Dónde estaba la Isabella segura de hace unos días?... se había ido, ahora solo quedaba la perra de mi señor, quien estaba paseándose a mi alrededor sin decir ni una palabra, solo sus pasos se oían, su respiración y la mía que parecía fallar cada vez más.

-¿Esa es tu capacidad puta?... ¿eso es lo mucho que quieres entregarte a mí? ¿no ha pasado un día y ya quieres irte?... ¿Quieres irte? – dijo cada palabra y me sentí realmente mal, había sido débil me había olvidado del porque estaba aquí, de lo que sentía cuando el circulaba a mi alrededor olvidaba que todo esto era por él y ahora me sentía mal - ¡CONTESTAME PUTA! Habla ¡AHORA!

-Yo.. lo siento Amo – dije manteniendo la cabeza gacha, no sabía que más decirle no podía decir ¿Por qué usted no estaba?... no, no podía, yo debí aguantar por él pero no.

-¿Lo sientes? – dijo con sorna – yo hare que lo sientas, que cada parte de tu cuerpo se sienta arrepentida – no vi venir su mano pero ya la tenía sujetando mi cara fuertemente haciéndome mirarle – te voy a enseñar las reglas puta, vas a aprender de la única forma en que cada palabra quede grabada en ti, que entiendas como son las cosas, que interiorices a quien perteneces.

Sus ojos brillaban peligrosamente, joder estaba enojado, yo lo había hecho enojar... hice todo mal en mi primer día, sea lo que sea que quisiese hacer me lo había ganado con mi impaciencia y todos esos estúpidos sentimientos abrumadores.

-Sígueme – dijo soltándome y dándose la vuelta, camine tras el... salimos al pasillo pasamos por varias puertas y llegamos a un salón circular cuyas paredes eran solo cristales, en el centro una silla una mesa y a un lado un impecable violín a la espera de ser tomado por las manos correctas para tocarlo, ¿el tocaría?... por supuesto que era él. A cada lado del lugar seguía un pasillo, él se volvió a la derecha, al pasar el umbral se giró haciéndome frente, al instante agache la mirada.

-Al piso – mando, trague saliva, si eso era lo que quería lo haría, me posicione sobre mis rodillas y mis manos manteniendo la mirada gacha de modo que solo veía sus zapatos.

-Sígueme perra – seguí sus pasos, no veía donde íbamos solo lo seguía a él. Se detuvo de pronto y aprecie una puerta semicircular de madera, no tenía nada que ver con el estilo moderno de la casa. Al abrirla un aire frio me golpeo camino firmemente al interior y le seguí tal como había pedido, la habitación donde estábamos era amplia y oscura, el suelo era de cerámica empedrada totalmente distinta a la del resto de la casa... no había levantado la vista pero toda la habitación parecía distinta al resto de la casa.

-Quédate allí – su voz resonó por toda la habitación, grave y profundo. Me detuve de una vez manteniendo mi vista al suelo. Lo oí caminar y luego el sonido de la puerta cerrándose, volvió hacia un lugar de la habitación, me moría de ganas por echar un vistazo pero sabía que él lo notaria y yo sumaria otro punto negativo a los que ya tenía.

Camino de nuevo hacia mí, posicionándose a mi espalda, mi respiración se aceleró... un pie a cada lado de mi cuerpo y de pronto... oscuridad, no podía ver nada excepto algo rojo que cubría mis ojos.

-De pie – ordeno, con cuidado me puse de pie.

-Ven acá – demando – sigue mi voz – hablo y me deje llevar por el sonido de sus palabras, esperando no chocar con nada pero confiando en ir hacia donde él estaba ¿Por qué confiar? No lo sé, va más allá de lo que puedo comprender, solo sabía que debía seguirle y que él no me dejaría caer.

-Levanta las manos por encima de la cabeza, juntas – no titubee ni un segundo e hice lo que pidió.

Sentí algo enrollándose en torno a mis muñecas, mierda... debía controlar mi respiración ahora mismo o sufriría un colapso nervioso... debía confiar en él y tenía merecido lo que quisiera hacerme por mi comportamiento.

-No me arrepentí cuando te escogí a ti entre tantas que puedo elegir – empezó a hablar con voz profunda – te ves muy bien así, aprecio como estas vestida, me gusta verte así, sexy y provocadora... tal y como debe ser mi puta – su peligrosa voz era arrulladora.

-Te ves jodidamente bien, encarnas a la puta que fantasee tener a mi lado pero todo esto físicamente hablando ahora ¿me habré equivocado contigo Isabella? – ahora hablaba neutral, frio como meditando, quería gritarle que no se había equivocado, que me disculpara pero sabía que no podía hablar.

-Contéstame Isabella, tienes permiso para hablar... ¿quieres esto? ¿me equivoque contigo?- exigió

-No... no señor, no se ha equivocado, yo quiero esto, lo... siento. Yo... fue un impulso – no tenía las palabras para pedirle disculpas solo podía decirle que lo sentía.

-Ya te dije yo hare que lo sientas... ¿me permites castigarte Isabella? – lo dijo con un deje de sarcasmo, sabiendo que de por si yo iba a aceptar.

-Si Amo – respondí de inmediato, me lo merecía.

-¿Por qué? – respire hondo.

-Porque lo merezco, porque me he comportado de forma incorrecta, porque le debo respeto a mi señor – dije agachando la cabeza muy a pesar de no poderle ver.

-De acuerdo Isabella, te lo has ganado... hoy no has tenido paciencia, me he quedado decepcionado con tu comportamiento – oh no, me sentía triste, muy mal conmigo misma lo último que quería era que él se sintiera decepcionado de mí.

-Te ves putamente bien vestida así pero ahora estorba, no diré lo siento pero... – dejo su oración sin terminar, sus fuertes manos tomaron mi top desgarrándolo de un tirón, jadee por su acción. No podía ver su cara y mucho menos su reacción al ir descubriendo mi cuerpo y eso tal vez fuese mejor en caso de que no le gustara lo que veía. Sus dedos tomaron mi short y lo bajo de golpe... alce mis pies para sacarlo.

-No... no me equivoque para nada – dijo muy cerca de mí, los nervios, la ansiedad, el hecho de estar en ropa interior frente a él, no poder verlo y empezar a desearle me estaban haciendo sentir impaciente. Mis manos estaban inmóviles en su totalidad, estaba tan abrumada que no sentía el cansancio de mis brazos. Silencio... mi respiración era lo más fuerte que se escuchaba en la habitación. Sentí como algo suave y fino me tocaba en la espalda, jadee en sorpresa, era suave pero lo sentía peligroso.

-Aprenderás Isabella... me hubiese gustado empezar de otra forma pero tú te lo buscaste, ¿conoces el látigo de serpiente? – todo mi cuerpo se tensó al oír el... el instrumento que pretendía utilizar. Asentí sin responder.

-Tienes una palabra de seguridad Isabella... pero yo no la tengo cuando creo que estás pasando un límite, esta es mi manera de que aprendas que debes o no hacer, serán 10 azotes donde yo los considere correctos ¿entendido? – asentí con los nervios a flor de piel... esto iba a doler.

-Acepta cada uno con respeto, escucha atentamente y responde como es debido – dijo, no se desde que parte de la habitación, se hizo el silencio y trate de calmar mi respiración y mis nervios, me había dejado en ropa interior, atada y vulnerada para él. Si me calmaba podía soportarlo.

No lo oí venir, él no dijo nada solo sentí el impacto del látigo en la piel de mis nalgas.

-Aaah – grite de dolor, se sentía como una mordida en la piel, el impacto muerde, rasguña, pica y arde desde la parte más gruesa del látigo hasta la más fina.

-Debes esperarme cuando no este, una prueba Isabella una puta prueba y no aguantaste, eso no se debe repetir ¿entendido? – gruño y sentí el impacto de otro azote en mis nalgas pero un punto diferente.

-Entendido Amo – dije aceptando el azote, había hecho mal.

-Si vas a salir debes escribirme, avisarme, entiende que ya no te mueves por ti misma ahora me tienes a mi ¿entendido? – otro golpe ahora en mis muslos – gimotee de dolor, picaba, ardía.

-Entendido Amo

-No me mires a los ojos, eso ya te lo había dicho y no me gusta repetir – otro golpe del látigo en mis piernas.

-Entendido Amo – repetí.

-Vistes muy bien pero debes ser más discreta por ahora eres Mi puta no la puta de los demás – de nuevo el látigo impacto contra mis nalgas solté un grito ahogado.

-En...tendido Amo – dije entre dientes

-Cuando llegue a casa quiero encontrarte en posición como la jodida puta que eres, totalmente desnuda, arrodillada con las piernas abiertas ofreciéndome tu coño, espalda erguida, manos apoyadas en los muslos en la misma abertura de tus piernas, cabeza gacha y boca abierta... eres mía y estarás dispuesta para mí Siempre. ¿Entendido? – otro azote

-En... tendido Amo – solté en una bocanada, mi piel ardía... me estaba castigando en grande.

-Respeto Isabella, respeto y confianza... Aprende a escucharme – otro azote en mis nalgas, joder eso dolió mas debido a lo adolorida que ya estaba.

-¿Quieres que pare? – otro azote se plantó contra mis nalgas sensibles. Reprimí el grito de dolor que pugnaba por salir, ¿quería usar la palabra?, no... No quería hacerlo... debía aguantar y aprovechar.

-¡HABLA! – grito dándome un azote más.

-¡NO! – grite con dolor, mi garganta se resintió del grito.

-Que no se repita – el ultimo azote impacto contra mis nalgas, más allá del dolor suspire de alivio... había terminado.

Estaba en blanco total, acepte y recibí mi castigo... había sido duro, él era duro pero yo debía aprender a controlarme a no actuar por impulsos y ser paciente para él... aquello que cubría mis ojos fue removido parpadee unas cuantas veces notando algo de lo que no me había percatado... tenía los ojos húmedos, enfoque la vista y ahí en frente de mi estaba él, su mirada parecía medir mis reacciones.

-Lo has hecho muy bien – dijo por primera vez empleando un tono diferente más suave aunque seguía siendo autoritario, sus labios hicieron un amago de sonrisa levantando apenas las comisuras y mi pecho se inflo de auto orgullo. Se giró caminando hacia un lado, lo seguí con la mirada y entonces me permití mirar la habitación que tenía alrededor, era... una autentica –trague seco – mazmorra o una réplica.

Paredes altas y estructuras en forma de arco en la parte superior, las paredes eran de ladrillo gris... era oscuro pero a la vez llamativo, misterioso... habían cajones de madera a cada lado, unos cuantos cuadros... reconocí al fondo varios instrumentos... mobiliario, la cruz, el cepo... joder, una... una ¿mesa? ¿Camilla?, no sabía muy bien... a un lado en la pared habían grilletes, ¿sala de tortura? Si as se podía catalogar para cualquiera, gire mi vista buscándole a él, estaba volviendo el látigo a su lugar, junto a los otros instrumentos que ahí se apreciaban, fustas, floggers, paletas, mas látigos, mas cajones y... una gran chimenea cuyas brazas brillaban encendidas justo como mi piel en este momento que la sentía palpitar, me atreví a bajar la mirada a mis piernas dando un respingo... largas marcas rojas surcaban mi enrojecida piel...

Oí sus pasos retornando hacia mi posición, traía algo en las manos.

-¿Estas bien? – sus ojos azul verdosos me traspasaban, paso a posicionarse a mi espalda, sentí miedo ¿seguiría torturándome?.

-Si... amo – respondí, era la verdad dolía pero era tolerable... había valido la pena después de ver la satisfacción en sus facciones. sus manos se posaron en mis nalgas, sisee de dolor.

-Calma, confía en mi – dijo acariciando mis adoloridas y rasguñadas nalgas con alguna crema. Masajeaba mis nalgas con suavidad, amasándolas... joder se sentía bien, demasiado bien, se movió al frente y volvió a llenar sus manos de la misma crema, ahora practico el masaje en mis muslos, mi mirada estaba fija en sus manos trabajando en mí.

-Mírame – mando, alce mi vista enseguida a él, sus ojos se habían oscurecido y su mandíbula cubierta por su barba estaba tensa... me perdí en él, sus manos acariciaban mi piel de forma lenta, empezaba a sentir otro tipo de tortura... la tortura de querer sus manos en otra zona que empezaba a despertarse por él.

Su rostro se acercó al mío y una vez más pensé que iba a besarme pero no, sus dientes tomaron mi labio inferior jalándolo. Un gemido escapo de mis labios al igual que hace dos días, su mirada se estrechó, soltó mi labio, sentí sus manos yendo hacia mí... mi sexo.

-Bienvenida a casa Puta – susurro enviando su delicioso aliento a mi rostro y colando una de sus manos en mí ropa interior... finalmente estaba con él, oficialmente pertenecía a él.


	7. Tolera, Espera y Acepta

**Closer**_  
_

_"Para comprender la sumisión se necesitan conocimientos, pero para vivirla, experiencias"_

* * *

**_Capitulo 6: Tolera, Espera y Acepta_**

_-Bienvenida a casa Puta – susurro enviando su delicioso aliento a mi rostro y colando una de sus manos en mí ropa interior... finalmente estaba con él, oficialmente pertenecía a él._

Uno de sus dedos se movía por mi sexo de arriba abajo esparciendo humedad, tenía los ojos cerrados y apretados, gimiendo bajito.

-Te ha gustado he puta... puedo notar cuanto te ha gustado – decía con voz peligrosa, su aliento golpeaba mi rostro, la alta temperatura de su cuerpo irradiaba hacia mí.

-Hmm – murmuro y sentí la pérdida de su tacto quise protestar pero ¿acaso podía? Levante mi mirada hacia él quien tenía esa expresión cruel en el rostro acompañada por una siniestra sonrisa que en lugar de hacerlo parecer temible lo hacía aún más hermoso... si hermoso.

-¿Algo que decir Isabella? – murmuro enarcando su perfecta ceja poblada en mi dirección, negué de inmediato con la cabeza. Se alejó unos pasos de mí como dos metros de distancia. Yo tenía la mirada en sus pies.

-¿Puedo confiar en ti Isabella? – Dijo – puedes mirarme y puedes hablar... por ahora.

-Respóndeme ¿Puedo confiar en ti? – mire sus ojos azul verdosos expectantes y amargos, todo él era una deidad su camisa con unos cuantos botones desabrochados dejando ver más de su pálida piel, su fibroso cuerpo cubierto por tela, las suaves hebras de su cabello cobrizo.

-Si Amo – dije en un susurro casi sin aliento, estaba hipnotizada por él. Esa arrogante sonrisa se posó en sus carnosos labios, llevo sus manos a su camisa y empezó a desabrochar botón por botón... mis manos se agitaron inconsciente queriendo ser ellas quienes hiciesen ese trabajo, termino de desabrochar y la abrió dejándome ver los contornos de su torso, lampiño y esculpido... joder quería tocarlo quería probarlo quería... la camisa voló al suelo y ahora sus manos fueron a la hebilla de su cinturón, trague seco, desajusto el botón del pantalón deslizándose este por sus piernas... estaba agitada, totalmente consternada por él quien hacia esto a modo de tortura... un bóxer gris era lo único que me impedía ver todo de él pero su gruesa, grande y dura erección era apreciable a través de la tela que lo moldeaba de forma que debería considerarse ilegal.

Podía sentir como abrían aún más mis ojos, inclusive como mis pupilas se estaban dilatando y seguramente se encontraban oscurecidas por el deseo también como mi garganta se iba secando y la humedad entre mis piernas aumentaba en el momento en el que sus finas y delicadas manos removieron el último trozo de tela que le cubría. Mi respiración se agito aún más al ver... su...su polla totalmente erguida, gruesa, grande, venosa, total y absolutamente depilado... joder en mi vida había visto unas ¿tres? No sé, no pensaba muy bien en este momento pero no había punto de comparación... su polla era todo lo que mi vista podía enfocar, entonces volví a sentir el poder de su mirada sobre mí y como hace mucho no lo hacía sentí la calentura en mis mejillas indicándome el rubor que estas debían tener.

Camino en mi dirección totalmente desnudo, yo seguía cada movimiento de su cuerpo, la flexión de sus músculos... todo. Se situó a mi espalda, mi cuerpo estaba sufriendo pequeños temblores.

-¿Ansiosa puta? – dijo casi en mi oído. Vi como las tiras de mi sujetador volaron directo al suelo debido al tirón que les dio, soltó el sujetador y sin preliminares tomo mis bragas de los costados y tiro para arrancarlas.

Jadee en sorpresa, quería cubrirme por temor a que algo no le gustase, su cuerpo fue ajustándose al mío, tomo mis pechos desnudos apretándolos hasta hacerme gemir de dolor... dolor y placer, eche mi cabeza hacia atrás retorciendo mis piernas para crear un poco de fricción, pero una de sus piernas se metió entre las mías impidiéndome buscar el alivio que necesitaba, sus dedos estaban retorciendo mis pezones.

-Ahh Ahh... señor – gemía, su muslo había empezado a moverse bruscamente contra mi escurridizo sexo.

-Eres mía Puta... te estoy reclamando en todas las formas, soy tu amo para corregirte y azotarte, soy tu amo para cuidarte y velar por ti... soy tu amo para follarte ese húmedo coño que llora por sentir mi polla – sí, si yo era suya... para lo que él quisiese. Esa parte de su cuerpo mencionada hizo contacto con mi muslo a pesar de que estaba lastimada morí de ganas por tomarlo entre mis manos, se sentía duro y suave a la vez. Joder.

-¿Qué eres Isabella? – gruño pellizcando fuertemente mis pezones... mierda, mierda eso dolía pero ahh.

-¿QUE ERES? – alzo la voz imprimiéndole un matiz oscuro.

-Su puta señor... eso soy... soy suya amo para lo que usted desee... – conteste acelerada por todo lo que me estaba haciendo sentir; podía jurar que una sonrisa arrogante cubría su rostro pero ni siquiera me atrevía a girarme para comprobarlo, sus manos descendieron a mis caderas levantándome un poco... oh aquí vamos. Mis tacones ya no tocaban el suelo, solo mis manos sujetas por la cuerda se aferraban a algo de resto era todo y nada en sus manos.

-Mantén las piernas abiertas – demando y lo sentí... la punta de su polla hizo incursión en mi cuerpo así como toda su longitud dejándome momentáneamente sin aire... a pesar de estar bastante lubricada... mis paredes se resintieron, joder sí que era grande.

-Ahh si... mi puta – sus embestidas no se hicieron esperar, sus dedos clavados en mis costados me mantenían en vilo mientras su cadera chocaba con mi trasero y su polla se abría paso una y otra vez en mi interior, estaba envuelta en placer, en él, las sensaciones se multiplicaban en mi cuerpo, me alzo un poco más entrando más profundo, rodé mis ojos gemía y gemía sin parar, el gruñía y embestía con rudeza sin consideración pero ¿Quién quería?.

-Ahhh... Señor... mas mas mas – gemí pidiendo sin pensar.

-Cállate puta – una de sus manos soltó mi cadera y tazo mi nalga marcada y adolorida, mierda.

-Ahhhh Mierda – grite y sentí el golpe de su mano contra mi nalga, puta mierda.

La velocidad y violencia en sus embestidas aumentaron a un punto que creí imposible, el calor de mi cuerpo era desgarrador, la sensación en mi vientre aumentaba... iba a explotar en un inminente orgasmo.

-Aun no – demando controlando su voz – Aun no – repitió.

El ritmo bajo y de pronto salió de mi dejándome con el orgasmo tocando mi puerta...

-Amo... por favor – rogué, sus manos me soltaron dejándome así, mis piernas no me sujetaban estaba totalmente guindada de mis manos, se volvió de frente a mí... joder su polla goteando mojada con mis propios fluidos... dejándome sin aliento, de improvisto sus manos fueron a la parte trasera de mis muslos.

-AHHHH – grite de dolor al sentirlo en mis heridas, esa sonrisa sardónica bailaba en sus labios mientras que yo solo podía quejarme de dolor y deseo.

Posiciono su polla con mi entrada y de una estocada volvió a penetrarme, esta vez las sensaciones eran mayor pues podía ver sus gestos de placer, sus ojos oscurecidos mirando ese punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos, su suave cabello desordenado, la concentración hacia que la vena de su frente se marcara, una ligera capa de sudor cubría su delicioso cuerpo, sus músculos se flexionaban por el esfuerzo... desprendía un olor viril a hombre fuerte y sexo... Edward.

-Señor... Amo... – gimotee, sus manos se apretaban en mis muslos... dolor, sus estocadas rápidas, fuertes, llegando y tocando puntos dentro de mí que me enloquecían... placer.

-Si... si Ahhh Dios, por favor... – incoherencias salían de mi boca mientras el solo gruñía.

Todo mi cuerpo vibraba al ritmo de su cuerpo... oh mierda la sensación crecía, mis paredes se apretaban en torno a su polla, mi señor apretó los dientes y una cruel mueca cruzo por su rostro.

-Córrete Puta – dijo arremetiendo contra mi desenfrenado.

-Ohhh Señor – Grite...

Abrí mis ojos agitada hasta mas no poder ¿Qué mierda?, mire a mi alrededor ¿paredes rojas? Me senté, que mierda estaba sobre ¿mi cama?, mi cuerpo estaba sudoroso, mi corazón latía frenético, ¿me... me... había corrido dormida? ¡Joder!...

Entonces todo vino a mi mente... lo que había ocurrido anoche después de haberme azotado.

-¡MIERDA! – exclame, poniendo los brazos sobre mi rostro.

_**Flash Back**_

_Así como metió su mano entre mis bragas la saco... contuve el aliento para no reclamarle su falta de tacto. Mi respiración se aceleró cuando observe como miraba sus dedos llenos de... de mi excitación. _

_-Hmm – murmuro alejándose de mí. Mire mis manos atadas en las muñecas por una cuerda blanca mis brazos empezaban a resentirse de estar en esa posición pero había algo más en mi cuerpo que estaba resentido y era el deseo frustrado de sentirlo a él._

_Consiente del deseo que despertaba en mi lo vi caminar por la habitación ¿meditando? quien sabe que... se había quitado la chaqueta, la camisa y el pantalón se adhería a su cuerpo con cada movimiento, era algo digno de ver para cualquiera. Aprecie como volvía y baje mi mirada al suelo esperando por su regreso._

_Camino a mi alrededor situándose a mi espalda, dio un jalón a las tiras del sujetador provocando que volaran directo al suelo, trataba de mantenerme relajada pero muy al contrario estaba jadeando de necesidad y angustia. Desabrocho el sujetador intentando no tocarme pero era inevitable, el sujetador cayó al piso también... con las bragas no hubo preliminares las tomo de los costados arrancándolas._

_-Eres digna de apreciar Isabella... me complace verte así – señalo mi cuerpo parándose frente a mí, en ese momento quise cubrirme, a pesar de que sus palabras eran de aprobación me sentía cohibida por el poder de su mirada – Una piel suave, cremosa, tan fácil de marcar... un lienzo para mi látigo._

_Dio un paso en mi dirección obligándome a mantener el aire represado en mis pulmones, sus manos blancas, pulidas, perfectamente cuidadas se posaron sobre mis pechos desnudos, los apretó lo suficiente para hacerme sentir un exquisito y placentero dolor enviando una señal directa a mi sexo. Los estrujaba a placer y yo solo me limitaba a jadear y juntar mis piernas para que la poca fricción que conseguía calmara mi necesidad._

_-Perfectos – dijo con admiración... si, si, cada palabra suya en aprobación me halagaba... viniendo de él, de mi señor era... eufórico. _

_-Pero debes descansar – dijo de pronto separándose de mi... ¿QUE? ¿descansar?... me había castigado y lo había aceptado, pero ¿esto? ¿estaba de broma?, alce mi mirada a sus ojos sin si quiera poder controlar ese impulso, los suyos me decían que no estaba para nada bromeando y mi pequeño desliz no le había pasado por alto pues su ceja volvía a enarcarse hacia mí._

_-¿Algo que decir Isabella? – de nuevo ese tono arrullador... mierda._

_-No, Amo_

_-Así me gusta, cada cosa es por ti... por tu bien, si te follo ahora no se si pueda controlarme para no lastimarte... debes descansar ¿entendido? – sus palabras calaban hondo en mi tanto que la frustración por hacer lo que quería luchaba contra las ganas de sentirme halagada. _

_Con cuidado y precisión soltó mis muñecas, mis brazos cayeron laxos a mis costados, sentí que desfallecía, mis piernas estaban muy adoloridas para soportar libremente mi propio peso pero afortunadamente el me sostuvo antes de que pudiera fallar y caer. Me alzo al estilo "novia"._

_-Vamos – camino conmigo en sus brazos, me sentía más que adulada a pesar de estar frustrada por no haber terminado en una gran sesión como me lo esperaba y deseaba ¿a quien engaño? Estaba frustrada hasta decir basta, quería tocarlo... quería que me follara no importa si me lastima. Apagó las pocas lámparas encendidas, mi mirada estaba posada en la poca piel de su pecho expuesta por los botones desabrochados de su camisa. En un momento salíamos de aquella habitación y en otro estábamos a las puertas de la mía, abrió sin ninguna dificultad y me puso sobre mi cama provocando un siseo de mi parte al sentir el roce de las sabanas con mis piernas, me miro y una malvada sonrisa curvo sus labios. _

_Se puso de pie y camino hacia uno de los cajones no explorados por mí en todo el día, saco un pequeño tarrito, lo destapo y unto en sus manos... se acercó a la cama y sabía lo que venía._

_Mi piel estaba aún más resentida que hace unos instantes, su tacto a pesar del frescor de la crema quemaba, poco a poco la quemazón paso dando paso a la comodidad y nuevamente al deseo, sus suaves manos acariciaban mi piel con deleite de tal modo que me encontré jadeando y de nuevo queriéndolo más arriba, más a mi centro que hormigueaba por sentirlo a él._

_-Descansa Isabella – dijo poniéndose de pie. OH JODER vamos yo quería que me follara, no importaba si mis piernas dolían con tal de tener el placer de sentir a mi señor embistiendo una y otra vez contra mí, mis pensamientos me estaban llevando a un estado de excitación peor, el calor acrecentaba, volví mi rostro a él quien me miraba expectante._

_-Cuida tus actos Isabella, hazme confiar en ti del modo en el que debes confiar en mí y ten en cuenta que de tu comportamiento haber sido distinto la noche también hubiese sido distinta y te habría follado una y otra y otra vez... para que aprendas a adorarme a mí y a mi polla mediante el placer pero creo que manejas perfectamente el dolor – dijo con ese tono arrullador y peligroso que empezaba a odiar._

_Dio media vuelta saliendo, me maldije una y mil veces por haberme dejado llevar hoy, si bien la culpa se había liberado con cada azote recibido aún debía reflexionar sobre la grandísima estupidez que había hecho y que ahora me tenía aquí con las piernas en un punto muerto apenas anestesiadas por la crema que me había dado y con unas frustradas ganas de ser follada por mi señor que al parecer se mantendrían hasta que a él le parecía oportuno, ¡Mierda!._

_Gemí de frustración, acostada boca arriba sin siquiera atrever a moverme y con toda la sarta de pensamientos que me invadían, intente borrar de mi mente lo caliente y mojada que me encontraba y concentrándome en el dolor solo así podría sentirme mejor, un baño no entraba en los planes porque simplemente sentía que no podría andar dos pasos, lo peor de todo odiaba dormir en esta posición por alguna extraña cosa en mí, cada vez que tenía una pesadilla y despertaba resultaba que había estado durmiendo boca arriba._

_Finalmente después de oír como unas 538 veces sus palabras en mi mente "de tu comportamiento haber sido distinto la noche también hubiese sido distinta y te habría follado una y otra y otra vez", analizando que había fracaso en su prueba y le había decepcionado, mis ojos y todo mi cuerpo envuelto en un sopor cayo en la inconsciencia._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Joder no sabía que se podían tener orgasmos durante el sueño... todo fue mi estúpido subconsciente había tomado hechos vividos por la noche y conjugado con mis deseos frustrados por él habían creado aquel sueño, sus palabras resonaron en mi mente _Cuida de tus actos Isabella_ mierda pero ¿Qué estaba mal?, algo me decía que lo que aquí había ocurrido estaba mal muy mal y yo estaba en problemas pero ¿Cómo él podría enterarse? Solo debía mantener un comportamiento normal como si nada hubiese sucedido.

Tome el BlackBerry ubicado en la mesa junto a la cama, no lo había tocado desde ayer cuando mi señor llego y... todo había pasado tan rápido que resultaba abrumador. Mire la hora, eran las 4.30 de la madrugada, no faltaba demasiado para que el sol empezara a salir y no me sentía dispuesta a volver a dormir. Mire a mis piernas las marcas estaban ahí, rayas rojas como aruñadas, presione sobre una de tantas... dolía pero no como esperaba. Me levante con más cuidado, previendo cada movimiento de mis piernas y me fui directo al baño, abrí los grifos de agua tibia para llenarla, prepare todo... vi junto al interruptor de luz un sistema de audio, sonreí y tome mi BB para conectarlo ahí... lo deje en aleatorio para que las diferentes canciones que allí tenia sonaran, _Rotten to the core_ empezó con sus ritmos sonoros, sonreí escuchando la primera frase _Let me introduce you to pleasure..._ me sumergí en el agua.

-Aghhh – me queje al sentir el contacto del agua tibia con mis "pequeñas marcas".

Me permití relajarme aunque sea por el momento... sabía que dentro de poco volvería al agite, a él. Y a pesar de todo sabia... se perfectamente que estoy encantada con él y que haría muchas cosas por ver ese atisbo casi sonrisa en su rostro y esa chispa de orgullo y satisfacción en su mirada, eso había quedado grabado en mi mente desde el sábado.

Al cabo de un rato termine por lavarme y salir de ahí antes de que mi piel tome una textura no agraciada.

Tome mi bata de baño y acomode una toalla en mi cabello, desconecte el celular y fue entonces cuando lo oí, las melodiosas notas de aquel violín que hace tan solo unas horas había visto... no tenía idea de este tipo de música pero sonaba bastante alegre movimientos rápidos... lentos... rápidos, sonreí imaginándolo a él, concentrado tocando moviendo la cerda de la vara contra las cuerdas, quería verlo pero preferible prevenir y aguantar mi curiosidad, envuelta por la sinfonía que tocaba volví a la habitación. Seque mi cuerpo y aplique las cremas que siempre utilizo para el cuidado de mi piel, fui al closet mirando entre mis gavetas ¿Qué me pongo? La pregunta del millón. Tome un conjunto de ropa interior blanca con detalles en fino encaje, mire en la parte grande del armario ¿y ahora?, no podía usar faldas o vestidos y no por frio pues estábamos en verano sino por mis piernas y los "adornos" en ellas, yo no andaba exhibiéndome por ahí pero era mejor prevenir ¿no? Y al fin de cuentas yo podía ponerme lo que quisiera pues él no había dado indicaciones al respecto. Tome un pantalón negro de cuero, un top beige y una chaqueta de un tono madera broncíneo que debía usar por obligación pues mis muñecas tenían grabadas las perfectas marcas de la cuerda; mis piernas se resintieron un poco al contacto con la suave tela de mi pantalón pero al moverme un poco era como ajustarse a una segunda piel al menos eso no me molestaría. Mire entre mis zapatos opte por unas botas negras de corte bajo y tacón de aguja... bien, me mire al espejo complacida por la imagen que este reflejaba, me maquille un poco y sujete mi cabello con una pequeña pinza echándolo hacia delante sobre mi hombro... la música se detuvo en un fragmento de rápidas notas se hizo el silencio hasta que oí unos pasos resonar afuera, sabía que era él ¿vendría para acá? ¿Debería arrodillarme? ¿había hecho mal en vestirme antes de que viniera?

Disipe todas las preguntas y me quede de pie a unos metros de la puerta con la mirada gacha esperando su entrada, los pasos se detuvieron, sentí una leve corriente de aire golpeando desde el exterior sinónimo de que la puerta había sido abierta, era muy silencioso.

Parecía caminar en varias direcciones sin embargo su mirada estaba sobre mi... su olor llegaba a mis fosas nasales, olía a recién bañado, fresco y su olor... su perfume, olía a él.

Mi mirada estaba clavada en el suelo y su silencio me estaba matando, solo su suave respiración era perceptible la mía estaba contenida.

-Buenos Días Isabella – susurro a mis espaldas mientras sentí sus dos manos tomar mis nalgas dándoles un apretón... recordándome entonces el dolor. Me las arregle para no soltar un quejido.

-He decidido que desayunaras en la mesa conmigo, se sirve a las 6.30... – volvió a apretar para luego dejar una caricia suave, deje de sentir su cercanía y me pareció que se alejaba hacia la puerta así simplemente, entonces levante la vista para ver su cuerpo envuelto por un traje gris oscuro y una camisa en un tono azul claro, su cabello aun húmedo entonces se giró capturándome en mi escaneo, esa sonrisa que lo hacía ver superior, hermoso, su barba parecía haber crecido unos centímetros más y le daba un mayor aire de poder luciendo aún más sexy... los recuerdos de mi sueño inundaron mi mente y sentí el rubor subir por mis mejillas, su ceño se frunció pero luego esa sonrisa que me daba un tanto de miedo apareció. Desapareció por la puerta sin decir nada más; tome una respiración profunda, tome mi bolso con mis llaves y el celular y me dispuse a bajar para el desayuno.

Mis pasos resonaban en el brillante mármol, camine directo al comedor... estaba vacío me pare a un lado totalmente fuera de lugar, entro la señora Carmen.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan – saludo con un poco de amabilidad.

-Ehh... Buenos días – respondí.

-Siéntate Isabella – dijo la voz demandante de mi señor que entraba en ese mismo momento al comedor, paso directo a la punta de la mesa para sentarse allí., el otro puesto servido era junto a él, suponiendo lo evidente me senté. El desayuno fue puesto sobre la mesa, tostadas, huevos, frutas, café y zumo de naranja. ¿Todo para mí?, estaba acostumbrada al cereal o solo la fruta, levante la vista hacia él.

-Come, el desayuno es lo más importante – señalo antes de que pudiera formular cualquier pregunta, empecé a comer dándome cuenta de lo hambrienta que me encontraba cayendo en algo que había pasado por alto y es que anoche no había comido nada... devore todo y sonreí al probar el café que aunque no era mi favorito al menos estaba muy bueno y espumoso. Durante todo el desayuno no habíamos cruzado palabra alguna al terminar volví a mirarle, al parecer eso no le molestaba tal vez podía mirarlo más seguido y al principio solo lo había dicho para imponerse. Al mirarme sus ojos me traspasaban, sus labios se levantaban en un amago de sonrisa, hizo una imperceptible señal y Carmen apareció recogiendo los platos.

-Quédate aquí – dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo, mi mente empezó a pensar en que querría pero antes de poder completar cualquier pensamiento volvió a aparecer con unos papeles en la mano ¿más papeles?.

-Llena estas formas, las traes por la noche – asentí tomándolas en mis manos.

-De pie – dijo cuándo intente ver de qué iba, al parecer no lo lograría sino hasta estar a solas.

Lo seguí tomando mi bolso directo a la salida. Al salir su poderoso mustang estaba situado junto a mi mini cooper, mire a ambos autos sin saber muy bien que debía hacer. Lo miro esperando su orden, no hay nadie a nuestro alrededor, el día esta esplendoroso aunque frio... me estoy acostumbrando al frio, a su frio... se gira y sus ojos verde azulado se clavan en mi... hay algo en su mirada que no se reconocer, camino lentamente hacia mi auto ante su atenta mirada que me sigue erizando cada uno de los vellos de mi cuerpo no sé si estoy haciendo bien o no pero necesito moverme, me muevo hasta la puerta de mi auto y nuevamente no sé qué hacer irme así sin más parece ser una acción fría, debo esperar por él... lo sé, estoy nuevamente a prueba debo siempre esperar su orden lo que él cree mejor, me detengo y le miro; dos, tres, cuatro zancadas y está junto a mi es tan abrumador verlo moverse de ese modo y ahora lidio con su cercanía. Su mirada es hielo, su mandíbula esta tensa... como suele suceder cuando esta por acercarse demasiado, me encojo ante su mirada quedando de espaldas pegada a mi auto, él me acorrala.

-S.. Señor – balbuceo al verlo tan enajenado, su olor inunda mis fosas nasales, sus labios están entreabiertos enviando su aliento a mi rostro, aturdiéndome, su cuerpo me aprisiona contra el auto, mi corazón se acelera, mi piel se eriza y mi centro palpita recordando que lo deseo y que a pesar de haber soñado con su polla en mi interior fue solo una ilusión y nunca ha ocurrido; los recuerdos me hacen empeorar, su mirada es intensa y yo estoy pasando por todas estas emociones delante de sus ojos, una de sus manos se sitúa en mi cuello aprisiona y ejerce un poco de fuerza... me molesta pero puedo tolerarlo, afloja y desciende por los contornos de mi cuerpo, llega al inicio de mi pantalón y contengo el aliento, estamos fuera... miro alrededor y no hay nadie, sé que no hay nadie... debo confiar en él.

-Estás pensando... no pienses – dice con voz suave, desabrocha mi pantalón y contengo el aliento, mi respiración se hace errática, mi corazón se dispara así como las reacciones en mi cuerpo... _tóqueme señor_ ruega mi interior, mi mirada perdida en él que no ha dejado de evaluarme, siento sus dedos en mi vientre quemando mi piel va descendiendo hasta que se encuentra con la humedad de mi sexo, mueve sus dedos entre mis pliegues a pesar del poco espacio que tiene, quiero lloriquear y pedirle que me folle que alivie la tensión que siento... cierro los ojos apretando.

-Abre – gruñe y miro sus ojos... son una llama azul con matices verdes, reconozco a mi señor, sé que soy nada en sus manos, soy suya mi cuerpo está bajo su poder y puede hacer lo que quiera con él, uno de sus dedos se introduce en mi interior.

-Ohhh Señor... por favor – gimo suplicando pero él no tiene piedad y mueve su dedo en mi interior a velocidad tortuosa, mi interior se estremece cuando introduce un segundo dedo, no está teniendo piedad, la flama en sus ojos esta avivada se acerca a mí, sus carnosos labios están muy cerca.

-Eso es puta... mójate, excítate – gruñe de nuevo y sus dedos no tienen clemencia mis paredes se contraen alrededor de sus dedos, jadeo, gimo y le pido que acabe con la agonía.

-Señor... señor... se.. – lloriquee pero él no tiene piedad muy al contrario hace callar mis gritos mordiendo mi labio inferior, lo sostiene entre sus dientes y aprieta un poco yo jadeo audiblemente y tal vez la señora Carmen o Michael ya nos escuchó... no lo sé y no me importa, mi orgasmo está cerca, puedo sentirlo, sus labios aprisionan mi labio y lo succiona, me siento morir, desfallecer. El suelta mi labio y me mira con esa siniestra mueca en sus labios.

-Mójate, mójate, chorrea mis manos puta – curva sus dedos en mi interior y me voy a venir lo sé – pero no te correrás – gruñe y sus dedos salen de mi interior ¿Qué ha hecho?

-¡Puta Mierda! – suelto y joder me he equivocado, no he debido decir eso por muy frustrada que este, golpea mi clítoris con sus dedos y retira su mano. El orgasmo ha quedado a punto de estallar, me siento decaer aunque intento recomponer mi respiración.

-Cuida esa puta boca Isabella – dice y sé que es un regaño por las palabras que acabo de decir, mierda... quiero juntar mis piernas, quiero tocarme y acabar con esta tensión de una vez por todas, levanta su mano a la altura de mi rostro y veo sus dedos brillantes por mis jugos, sonríe y los acerca a mi boca, la abro de inmediato recibiendo sus dedos, paso mi lengua por ellos saboreándome no es lo mejor pero tener sus dedos en mi boca es halagador, es uno de los contactos más cercanos que he tenido con él y así este frustrada y con un orgasmo tocando a la puerta me deleito succionando sus dedos imaginando que es su polla, miro a sus ojos y sus labios están entreabiertos, recompone sus facciones y yo sonrió para mis adentros a sabiendas que también le he afectado, sin embargo yo me estoy llevando la peor parte, saca sus dedos de mi boca y me hallo jadeante.

-Así te quiero – susurra pegando su cuerpo al mío, con su barba raspa en mi mejilla, lo ha hecho en más de una ocasión lo que me hace imaginar que le gusta y a mí también – mojada y excitada por mí, esperando por mí... tu placer Isabella, tus gemidos, jadeos, me pertenecen yo los provoco, yo te satisfago... solo yo; voy conociendo tu cuerpo yo tengo el control sobre ti y se cuando algo no está como yo lo deje, aun cuando te equivoques quiero que confíes en mi aunque ya es tarde, tú y tu sucia boca se llevaran una lección que voy a disfrutar en grande. ¿Quieres decirme algo? – Dice finalizando y ahora no solo siento un volcán a punto de hacer erupción en mi vientre, ahora siento también las mariposas llenando de anticipación mi estómago por que no sé cómo yo y mi boca vamos a pagar nuestro desliz esta noche. Mierda y mil mierdas una vez más debo reconocer que no se controlar mis impulsos, confiar en él, yo confió en él ¿no? Algo me dice que él sabe lo de mi sueño porque sus palabras me esconden algo que es lo mismo que yo le escondo a él, _estoy perdida_.

-¿Qué tocaba por la mañana? – ¡_ESTÚPIDA!_ grita mi fuero interno, de tantas preguntas que pude haberle dicho, esa fue mi brillante cuestión, deberían de darme un premio de estupidez, su cuerpo aun esta tan cerca de mí y su expresión es digna de admirar pues por un momento parece asombrado, lo entiendo yo también lo estoy y ahora él debe pensar que soy idiota y tengo problemas de razonamiento.

-El concierto N°4 de Mozart K.218, una sinfonía con una estructura básica pero apasionante... empiezas lento, midiendo y analizando te relajas, puedes observar y deleitarte luego arremetes con notas rápidas que apasionan y te hacen perder la cabeza te trastornan y transportan a otro mundo para acabar en una lenta y agónica explosión – todo esto lo dice susurrándolo letalmente en mi oído restregando su barba contra la piel de mi mejilla, su voz denota la pasión con la que habla... esto le gusta y es excitante oírlo expresar cada palabra, me prometo verlo tocar en algún momento.

Se separa de mi finalmente y mi mejilla que hace unos momentos estaba en contacto con su barba ahora pica, todo mi cuerpo vibra... no sé si pueda seguir soportándolo mucho tiempo, mi cuerpo está demasiado tenso.

-Llena tus formas, ve a trabajar y pórtate bien Isabella, hazme confiar en ti – se va alejando de mi hacia su auto, yo puedo hacerlo tal vez esta noche logre tener mi preciado orgasmo otorgado por él, respiro profundo – ah y ve a visitar a Irina – dice al tiempo que está cubriendo sus ojos con unos lentes de sol y se sube a su auto, me congelo ¿Irina? La única Irina que conozco es mi Ginecólogo y evidentemente él la conoce, mierda, mejor dejo de pensar, me subo a mi auto y arranco tras su auto.

Por un momento cuando salgo a las atestadas calles de Chicago siento que llevo mucho tiempo ahí, en esa casa que parece estar aislada de la civilización, siento la frustración en mi cuerpo y la sensibilidad entre mis piernas, estacione a un lado de la carretera para respirar un poco, mi señor me ha dejado aturdida... empiezo a creer que estoy en shock, sé que su reacción no fue un arrebato de lujuria, fue totalmente premeditado, es un arrogante que sabe lo que hace y al cual quiero obedecer; respiro una vez más llenando mis pulmones y mi cerebro de oxígeno, expulsando los deseos rebeldes y conduzco de nuevo directo al hospital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenos días Ángela – saludo cuando llego a las puertas de mi consultorio, al menos esta semana me tocan consultas de rutina y no emergencias, suelo preferir las emergencias por la adrenalina que causan pero creo que no tengo ni tendré energías suficientes para cubrir esa área y agradezco estar ahora aquí.

-Buenos días Dra. Swan, que bueno tenerla por acá de nuevo... las vacaciones le han sentado muy bien- dice siguiéndome al interior del consultorio, ¿me... me veía distinta?, yo me noto igual, sin embargo le sonrió con amabilidad.

-Gracias Ángela, cuéntame que me tienes – y empezamos una charla sobre trabajo, pacientes, consultas, entre otros... en el momento en que el primer paciente entro por las puertas del consultorio me olvide de todo a mi alrededor como solía suceder y me sumergí en lo que más me apasionaba... mi trabajo. Mire mi reloj e iban a ser las 12 del mediodía a pesar de habérmela pasado tan abstraída el tiempo parecía lento y la verdad había tratado de no pensar mucho pues con cada paso que daba sentía lo sensible que estaba y mucho menos ayudaba pensar en que me esperaría cuando regresara a _su/nuestra_ casa.

Tome el intercomunicador para llamar a Ángela pero este sonó antes.

-Dime Ángela – respondí.

-Dra. Swan quería informarle que por ahora no hay más pacientes puede tomar ahora su descanso – anuncio.

-Bien, ¿pediste mi almuerzo?

-Ehh Dra. Por acá le... le traen... _el almuerzo para la Dra. Swan –_ dijo una voz grave que reconocí como de hombre, mierda, pero no parecía la de él, ¿Quién podría ser? Colgué para salir.

Un joven vestido de traje y aspecto totalmente pulcro se encontraba de pie junto al escritorio de Ángela con una bandeja en sus manos.

-Dra. Swan – dijeron ambos a la vez, mire a uno y otro. El joven dio un paso adelante.

-Dra. Swan, mi nombre es Ben... aquí está su almuerzo – dijo - ¿Dónde almorzara para pasar a dejárselo?

-¿Quién... lo envía? – pregunto cómo idiota aun sabiendo la respuesta.

-El Dr. Cullen – dice y de inmediato asiento y ordeno a Ángela que lo pase al pequeño salón junto al consultorio donde tomo el almuerzo cuando no puedo bajar al cafetín.

Espere fuera hasta que salieron.

-Gracias Ben – le digo con amabilidad y este asiente hacia Ángela y hacia mí y se marcha, Ángela me observa extrañada y yo solo me limito a encogerme de hombros y sonreír, sonreír porque a pesar de dejarme al borde y sentirme al límite con cada movimiento que hago él se preocupa por mí y me hace sentir bien. Entro al pequeño salón y veo la bandeja sobre la modesta mesa.

Me deshice de mi bata y me dispuse a comer una ensalada deliciosa con unos exquisitos trozos de solomillo al roquefort... generalmente mi almuerzo era cualquier cosa que hubiese en la cafetería; mire de nuevo hacia la bandeja donde me esperaba un frapuccino que me hacía agua la boca a pesar de encontrarme satisfecha con mi almuerzo, ¿Cómo no adorar a mi señor? Decidí enviarle un texto.

**Mi Amo**

_**Gracias Señor.**_

Fue lo único que me atreví a escribirle pues de por sí ya era un atrevimiento hacerle sin su consentimiento; pero debía agradecerle, recordé su comportamiento de esta mañana, su asalto frente al auto, su poder que me deja reducida a nada... apenas hemos compartido un día y unas pocas horas juntos y me siento atada a él de forma irremediable, me atrae hacia el como un imán es una fuerza que me sobrepasa y no puedo explicar... no parece real pero es así, sacudo mi cabeza despejando todo de mi mente para continuar con mi trabajo. ¡Joder! Las formas, llame a Ángela para decirle que no me pase consultas por el momento al menos unos 30 minutos mientras lleno no sé qué cosas.

Camino al consultorio directo a mi escritorio y tomo las hojas que me ha entregado esta mañana, le hecho una mirada a la primera parte y mi mandíbula cae literalmente al suelo.

¿Nombre de mis padres? ¿Ocupación? ¿Relación para con ellos? ¿Hermanos? ¿Amigos? ¿Direcciones? ¿Gustos? ¿Comidas? ¿Marcas de Ropa? ¿Rutina? ¿Salario?... que mierda, lo que más me provocaba era lanzar las putas hojas al suelo ¿Qué no podía preguntármelo? ¿Por qué mierdas no podía hablarme?, Riley era duro pero no fue así él hablaba conmigo, lo que quería saber me lo preguntaba de manera formal no intima pero al menos se comunicaba como una persona normal... _calma Isabella_.

_¿Y POR QUE MIERDA LOS COMPARAS?-_ grito mi subconsciente, ahora me sentía enojada conmigo misma por compararlo con Riley ambos son personas totalmente distintas y Edward ha demostrado ser bastante particular al menos en cuanto a mis conocimientos, pero aunque me molestase yo había aceptado y bueno me importaba poco... si así quería así lo haría, me dispuse a llenar el estúpido formulario que parecía un test de beca, documentación, universidad... todas las estúpidas preguntas que te puedas imaginar estaban en esas 7 hojas.

Las preguntas no paraban y a momentos debía respirar hondo para no exasperarme de nuevo y entonces cometer un error... solo pensaba _yo quiero esto_ y eso me llevaba a continuar. Finalmente acabe la última hoja y suspire aliviada recordando aquellos tiempos de los parciales de la universidad, una risilla escapo de mí, todo era absurdo pero era parte de él.

-Ángela, ya podemos empezar de nuevo – pedí y de inmediato inicie de nuevo en mi trabajo, concentrándome y perdiéndome en mis pacientes, fue una tarde de rutina, mas bien común y aburrida que me permitió distraerme pero no al punto que quería, definitivamente corrijo mi pensamiento de la mañana, hubiese preferido las emergencias. Despedí al Sr. Jenks mi último paciente de hoy, un ancianito adorable de cabello blanco y mirada dulce, me encantaba atenderlo pues a pesar de su edad su sentido del humor era enternecedor y muy valiente pues a sus 63 años iba a enfrentarse a una operación en la columna debido a una hernia discal previamente tratada pero que lamentablemente prosiguió, esperaba de corazón que todo saliera bien pues le tenía mucho aprecio... sonreí viendo como poco a poco su hijo lo ayudaba a irse, le indique a Ángela que siguiera al consultorio para acabar lo que era mi día de trabajo por hoy.

-¡MIERDA! – dije entrando al consultorio, olvide por completo que debía ir donde Irina, joder, joder... si no iba de seguro me podría ir mal.

-Ángela, por favor llama a Irina a su consultorio, mierda – volví a maldecir ante la atenta mirada de Ángela.

-¿Esta bien Dra.? – pregunto. La mire indicándole con la mirada que tomara mi teléfono para llamarla.

-Consultorio de la Dra. Irina en que puedo ayudarle – contesto la amble voz de Maggie al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Maggie es Ángela quería saber si la Dra. Irina aún se encuentra en su consultorio – dijo amablemente Ángela, yo la miraba cruzando mis dedos.

-Sí, está a punto de salir – índico Maggie, le hice señas a Ángela para que supiera que yo iba a hablar.

-Hola Maggie, soy Isabella... podrías decirle a Irina si puede atenderme – pedí.

-Dame un minuto – esperamos, ambas... Ángela se mordía un dedo con nerviosismo quise reírme la nerviosa aquí era yo, si no iba probablemente serian problemas para mi trasero de por si ligeramente adolorido. Por fin oímos de nuevo como alguien volvía cerca de la línea.

-Si Dra. Swan ella la espera – indico Maggie y quise brincar de felicidad pero me contuve y di un simple gracias en un minuto estaré ahí.

-¿Se encuentra bien Dra. Swan? – pregunto Ángela mientras me movía por el consultorio recogiendo mis cosas para irme directo al consultorio de Irina.

-Si Ángela no te preocupes es una cita de rutina – le respondí tomando mi celular eran las 4 de la tarde.

-De acuerdo – dijo escéptica – el Dr. Benjamín ha llamado pidiendo que si por favor mañana puedes cubrir emergencias, el Dr. Encargado no puede asistir y te necesitan allí.

-De acuerdo – dije tomando mi chaqueta – dile que lo cubriré – sonreí.

-Te veo mañana Ángela – y Salí del consultorio a paso acelerado, entre al ascensor subiendo dos pisos directo a ver a Irina. Llegue a la puerta de su consultorio donde una sonriente Maggie esperaba.

-Hola Maggie – saludo.

-Dra. Swan puede pasar la Dra. Irina espera por usted – asiento y sigo al consultorio,

-Isabella – saluda con el carisma que le caracteriza, a pesar de nuestra diferencia de áreas nos hemos llevado bien desde que entre a trabajar en el hospital y también ha sido mi ginecóloga desde entonces.

-Irina ¿Cómo estás? – sonrió con nerviosismo, Edward me ha indicado que venga mas no me ha dicho para que debía venir o que debía decir.

-Debo decir que me he sorprendido en grande cuando recibí la llamada de Edward – la mire con un deje de incredulidad ¿ella podía llamarle Edward? ¿Él la había llamado?, si supuse que se conocían pero ella se refería a él con cierta confianza.

-Eh Bueno... yo – balbucee.

-¿Desde cuándo estas con él? – wow directa, ¿Qué le respondía? ¿sabía ella lo que él era? ¿su... su estilo de vida?.

-Irina yo... – no sabía que responderle, mierda.

-No te preocupes, mira sino quieres hablar no hay problema – dijo sonriendo con sinceridad – conozco a Edward desde la universidad, fuimos compañeros de clase y nos hemos llevado bien aunque de un tiempo para acá es muy poco lo que hablamos, por eso también me sorprendió su llamada, hace meses que no sabía de él y bueno al decirme de ti sí que se me descolgó la mandíbula – Dios una amiga suya de años, no había mencionado nada extraño.

-Bueno... eh nos conocimos en el congreso al que asistí hace unos días – ella asintió sin emitir emoción en su mirada – y estoy con él desde el sábado – admití.

-Wow debo decir que he conocido un par de novias de Edward y bueno... estoy sorprendida – dijo encogiéndose de hombros ¿a qué se refería?.

-¿A qué te refieres? – dije

-Bueno no sé, Edward es raro a veces pero ya no me hagas caso y centrémonos en el asunto me alegra por ti, es muy guapo eh – ahora la intriga se apoderaría de mi pero bueno a decir verdad en ningún momento me he planteado preguntas sobre sus relaciones pasadas y definitivamente Irina no sabía nada de su estilo de vida pues la palabra "novia" no entraba en ese contexto.

-Bastante guapo – le sonreí, eso era un hecho más que evidente. Ella sonrió confidente.

-Bueno... veamos Edward me ha dicho que quieren que uses el Parche anticonceptivo – oh, ¿eso?... yo tomaba pastillas, me había acostumbrado a usarlas desde mi adolescencia cuando debí empezar a hacer uso de estas para regular mi periodo pero ¿Por qué el parche?, bufe internamente. Asentí en su dirección.

-Bueno según tu historial médico no debe haber problema alguno en que uses el parche, debes empezar a usarlo la siguiente semana luego de tu periodo para que no hayan complicaciones, debes ser cuidadosa y cambiarlo cada 7 días, si empiezas a usarlo en lunes te lo cambias cada lunes hasta la semana de tu periodo que dejaras de usarlo ¿entendido? – asentí – cualquier cosa sin embargo puedes llamarme, por cierto la primera semana que uses el parche es recomendable que usen algo más para evitar riesgos, pero no tus pastillas pues puede causar alteraciones, preferible usar condón.

-De acuerdo – murmure, estiro una cajita en mi dirección. Y se puso de pie.

-Puedes usarlo en el hombro, en el vientre, en una nalga, esos son los sitios más recomendables ¿Dónde prefieres?

-hmm en el hombro – dije.

-Bien pues debes colocarlo en este sitio – dijo señalando el lugar en específico – y no te preocupes si se moja o cualquier otra cosa pues está diseñado para soportar ese tipo de aversiones – asentí nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, gracias Irina – fue lo único que pude decir.

-No te preocupes – volvió a posar esa sonrisa amable – disfrútalo – me guiño y yo solo pude reírme.

-Bien, estamos hablando – dije dándole un abrazo de despida.

-Cuídate y hey – llamo cuando estaba por salir – no esperes la factura, Edward ya se ha encargado- ...

-Gracias Irina – dije.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme, espero que con Edward vaya todo bien – su sonrisa era sincera, Irina era de esas personas amables que te consigues a lo largo de la vida y te brinda su cortesía y amabilidad incondicional. Le devolví la sonrisa y Salí de allí, todo estaba listo... el día había transcurrido y ahora volvía a casa pero no a mi casa sino a la suya, podía sentir los nervios en mi estómago por el hecho me sentía tan extraña... pero lo mejor era no pensar.

Llegue al estacionamiento directo a mi auto, no me apetecía dejar vagar mi mente en pensamientos que podían no traerme algo productivo por lo que decidí encender la radio en cualquier estación solo quería algo que me distrajera mientras deambulaba por el tráfico.

"_Siempre es difícil comprender, el porqué de mí, el porqué de ti..._"_ – _suspire, reconociendo la melodía y empecé a cantar.

"_Dudas me aquejan no puedo seguir... mejor regresar es más seguro atrás"_ – No, un nudo se hizo en mi garganta si bien era más seguro para mí como estaba todo antes yo no quería regresar, todo en mi me gritaba me impulsaba hacia adelanta, hacia él.

"_Tú me escogiste o yo te escogí a ti... ¿hay un lugar mejor?"_ – Tal vez haya un lugar mejor pero ahora ese es el lugar... y podría decir que no hay elección cuando no eres tu quien decide sino que empiezas a pertenecerle a una persona de una forma poco comprensible.

Finalizo la canción e iniciaron éxitos de Johnny Cash, sonreí y empecé a cantar... al menos con eso llegaría tranquila a mi destino.

Tome la Avenida W Leland con la ansiedad empezando a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, seguí tratando de controlar mi respiración que parecía empeorar con cada metro que ganaba mi auto. Hasta que el gran portón negro en medio de ese muro de piedras se abrió paso ante mis ojos y ya fue imposible controlar mi nerviosismo, si seguía así iba a acabar en un hospital por un jodido ataque de ansiedad y entonces todo se iría a la mismísima mierda. ¿Qué demonios pasaba conmigo? Yo era una mujer segura, firme de cada paso que daba, no titubeaba y ¿entonces?... lo sabía, no podía hacer absolutamente nada, esa mujer fuerte desaparecía por completo cuando se trataba de él porque él lograba reducirme con su sola mirada, me consumía.

El portón se abrió como si me hubiesen estado observando, de seguro el Sr. Mike ¿estaba al pendiente? Eso esperaba o yo tenía un puto radar, de acuerdo _Isabella BASTA_ estaba siendo paranoica y estúpida... ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan llena de inseguridades? Yo no era así, debía concentrarme en lo que quería y si entonces no quería esto simplemente dejarlo.

Entre y estacione el auto en el mismo lugar de ayer por la mañana, en estos momentos sentía la necesidad de hablar con alguien ¿pero quién?, poder desahogarme y recibir tal vez un consejo ¿Qué hacer?... Baje del auto a paso lento, subí las escaleras del porche y la puerta se abrió dejando ver a la Sra. Carmen.

-Buenas tardes Srta. Swan – saludo.

-Buenas tardes Sra. Carmen – respondí y seguí debía subir y prepararme para esperarlo a él.

-¿Qué tal su día? - ¿uh? Ahora era amble.

-Bien, nada muy resaltante – respondí algo apática.

-¿Se encuentra bien? – pregunto curiosa.

-Sí, solo estoy cansada... subiré a mi habitación – le informe.

-Descanse, dejare algo preparado por si gusta cenar, permiso – y se retiró dejándome confundida por su amabilidad... bueno. Emprendí mi camino hacia arriba eran las 5 con diez minutos por lo tanto no tardaría mucho en llegar. Solté mi bolso al entrar a la habitación y me tumbe sobre la cama boca arriba.

-Aghhh – me queje cuando mis piernas se resintieron, pero me aguante y me quede en la misma posición, tome mi teléfono debería prepararme para esperarlo pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, no se... solo escuchar la cercanía de alguien hacia mí, de manera inmediata apareció en mi mente la imagen de mi madre, tenía ya varios días sin hablar con ella... sin saber cómo estaban y escuchar sus dulces palabras.

_-¡Isabella! – exclamo con alegría._

_-Mami, ¿Cómo estás? –salude con cariño como era costumbre, con mamá siempre había sido muy apegada._

_-Bien cariño, algo cansada esos niños tienen toda la energía que los años me han robado – dijo y pude imaginar la tierna sonrisa en sus labios mientras hablaba – aunque no sé qué haría sin ellos – susurro con nostalgia y sé que en el fondo estaba pensado en su jubilación, estaba muy cerca y ella muy encariñada con los pequeños._

_-Me alegra que estés bien... esos niños te tienen en sus puños – _

_-Oh no lo dudes mi amor pero dime ¿Cómo estás tú? – pregunto._

_-Emm... qué tal si antes de hablar de mí me cuentas como están papá y Jake – dije sacando un poco el tema de mí, quería empaparme de ellos, de lo que parecía ser más mi realidad._

_-¿Estas bien cariño? – oh aquí vamos._

_-Si mami, solo quiero saber de ustedes, los he extrañado... me he dejado ocupar tanto que no les he llamado – dije en todo afligido._

_-Lo siento cariño, nosotros igual nos dejamos invadir por ocupaciones pero te extrañamos cada día y contamos cada segundo para que vengas a dedicarnos un fin de semana pronto._

_-Lo tengo en cuenta mamá pero ahora cuéntame sobre papá y Jake – la anime cambiando mi tono a uno más relajado._

_-Tu padre como siempre en lo suyo ya sabes lo dedicado que es, no descansa excepto los fines de semana que Jake lo obliga a salir, ir al campo, de pesca o cualquier actividad familiar – reí junto a ella al imaginar la escena en mi mente._

_-¿Y Jake? _

_-Oh Isabella, si lo vieras... esta enorme ese muchacho, le va muy bien en el instituto y por las tardes ayuda a su amigo Sam en el taller de los Uley, no deja de preguntar por ti no te ha llamado porque le he dicho que estas ocupada en el hospital y que cuando llegas estas muy cansada pero realmente te extraña... – dice y gimo al pensar en mi adorable hermano Jake, aunque no lo es de sangre, lo es de corazón y eso es suficiente, flacucho, moreno y de sonrisa deslumbrante, lo extrañaba y por mi abstracción lo había hecho de lado._

_-Ah Mami puedes decirle que me llame cuando quiera, no hay ocupación alguna cuando se trata de ustedes, además siempre me hace bien – dije –Me alegra que estén todos bien, los he extrañado mucho._

_-Y nosotros a ti cariño pero ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿El hospital? ¿Jasper? _

_-Hmm todo bien mama, el hospital ya sabes que lo amo, estoy muy bien ahí no cambiaría eso por nada... Jasper en lo suyo no lo veo desde el domingo que estuvimos con Alice todo el día, ambos también han estado sumergidos en la alocada vida de Chicago – le digo._

_-Dales mis saludos, dile a Jasper que lo extraño mucho y que cuando vengas debe venir contigo – pide y sonrió mirando hacia el cuadro de mi habitación y recordando lo mucho que le estoy ocultando pero que no podrá saber._

_-Le diré en cuanto lo vea, tú también dales mis saludos, abrazos y besos a papá y a Jake diles lo mucho que los extraño y amo... y a ti mami me ha dado gusto hablar contigo – le dije con nostalgia sabiendo que debía cortar para prepararme._

_-¿Estas bien cariño? Te escucho afligida – murmura como si supiera que debe hablar más bajo._

_-Si mami, todo bien – respondo._

_-¿No has conocido algún guapo Doctor de sonrisa deslumbrante? – abro los ojos desmesurados ante su pregunta, mi respiración se acelera pero me relajo al recordar sus palabras de toda la vida cada vez que le decía que quería estudiar medicina y luego durante mi carrera: "Algún día conocerás un guapo Doctor de sonrisa deslumbrante". Me ruborizo al recordar a "mi" Doctor cuya sonrisa tiene todos los matices: deslumbrante, arrolladora, temeraria, sexy, despiadada... suspiro._

_-¿Isabella? ¿Debo interpretar tu silencio de alguna manera? – escucho las palabras de mi madre pero escucho más allá el sonido de un auto, me levanto y salgo sigilosamente de la habitación hacia la pequeña sala de estar y veo el imponente Mustang rugir acercándose, mierda debo colgar._

_-Hablamos luego mami, debo colgar ahora... te amo – digo y sé que ella cree que estoy evadiéndole pero por el bienestar de mi trasero debo colgar._

_-Isabella Swan – dice a modo de regaño – de acuerdo, llámame pronto tenemos una conversación pendiente jovencita o tendré que ir a visitarte... te amo, "no puedo creer que no me haya dicho que conoció al guapo Doctor de sonrisa deslumbrante, siempre se lo dije "_

Escuche sus murmullos antes de colgar y sonrió, mi madre y sus creencias. Sacudí la cabeza y corrí a mi habitación, debía prepararme... me sentía aliviada por la llamada de mi mamá era como tomar un poco del cariño y el amor familiar de la realidad y de las cosas que me aferraban a algún sentimiento, cerré suavemente la puerta de mi habitación sabia lo silencioso que podía ser, en cualquier momento podía estar aquí y yo así... corrí al baño y a velocidad sorprendente me deshice de mi ropa ¿desnuda o en ropa interior?, no me sentía tan osada para esperarlo desnuda aunque es así como debería de ser. Pero nada es como debería las cosas son como son me quede en mi ropa interior y con las botas hice mi cabello hacia un lado sobre mi hombro y me arrodille sobre la mullida alfombra color crema del piso en la posición que muy bien conocía, piernas abiertas, brazos en la misma abertura de las piernas, apoye mis manos sobre mis muslos fijándome en las líneas finas pero latentes en mis piernas presione sobre ellas y las sensaciones recorrieron mi cuerpo, calme mi respiración y espere.

Mis sentidos estaban agudizados esperando cualquier cosa que me indicara que él estaba cerca pero algo... lo que me avisaba su cercanía era el golpeteo rítmico de mi corazón que parecía rebosante de felicidad porque en cualquier momento él... mi señor, entraría por esa puerta y nos prestaría atención.

Escuche el rítmico sonar de sus pasos sobre el pulido mármol, los segundos pasaban en mi mente con cada paso que daba podía imaginarlo, es más mi mente estaba memorándolo caminar hacia mi habitación con sus facciones serias y esos ojos más azules que verdes dependiendo de su humor enfocados en sus movimientos y en los rincones de su mente donde controlaba todo lo que hacía, de nuevo como esta mañana los pasos se detuvieron ahí, estaba al otro lado de la puerta y todo mi cuerpo vibraba en reconocimiento, levantando un poco la mirada vi la puerta abrirse y volví mis ojos abajo de inmediato, una sonrisa inevitable se iba formando en mis labios.

¿Dudas? ¿Miedos? ¿Inseguridades?... todo se borraba cuando volvía a sentir su mirada sobre mí y todo ese magnetismo que le caracterizaba envolviéndome en su propia atmosfera, su olor invadió mis fosas nasales, mis oídos estaban atentos a su respiración y sus pasos, los poros de mi piel estaban erizados y cada parte de mi cuerpo en que el fijaba su mirada parecía cobrar vida queriendo resaltar.

-Buenas tardes Isabella – el sonido grueso y a la vez suave de su voz llego a mis oídos llenándome por completo, levante la mirada suponiendo que en realidad eso no le molestaba demasiado, un lado de su labio se levantaba en una sonrisa torcida. Estaba ahí de pie evaluando mi posición con la chaqueta de su traje guindando en su brazo y la corbata floja, camino a mi alrededor.

-Ponte de pie – dijo posicionado atrás de mí, lo hice esperando su movimiento, la tibieza de su cuerpo se adhirió al mío.

-Voltéate – susurro a mi espalda erizando todos los vellos de mi nuca. Me gire de cara a él, quería tantas cosas de él.

-Junta las manos a tu espalda – lo hice de inmediato arqueándome un poco viendo sus propias reacciones, su rostro permanecía impasible. Ambas manos suyas se posaron sobre mis hombros, su tacto caliente quemaba en mi piel, mis labios estaban entreabiertos y jadeantes. Mire a sus ojos quedándome enganchada ahí por la intensidad con la cual me veía, sus ojos me estaban escaneando y yo no podía hacer nada para separarme de él. Una de sus manos paso por mi espalda subiendo con un toque suave pero que estaba causando demasiada ansiedad en mí, su mano se enredó en mi cabello tirando de él, hice un puño entre mis manos para mantenerlas firmes tras mi espalda.

Su mirada y sus facciones a pesar de tener ese matiz helado denotaban ese brillo particular, tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia arriba totalmente ofrecida a él y lo vi venir a velocidad imperceptible pero que para mí parecía cámara lenta, su boca hizo contacto con la mía y sentí tocar el jodido cielo e infierno con mis propias manos.

Su boca devoraba la mía sin contemplaciones, un beso hambriento y voraz que describía su personalidad, yo solo me dejaba hacer sintiendo mi cuerpo nada en sus manos... había anhelado el contacto con él y era la mismísima gloria infernal, sus dientes mordisqueaban mis labios para luego dar paso a su lengua que recorría cada rincón de mi boca degustándose en ella la mía apenas daba movimientos tímidos haciendo contacto con la suya probando también su sabor... el de mi señor.

Se separó de mi dejándome jadeante y anhelante por mas, quería más de él... todo. Aun me tenía sujeta del cabello sin poder hacer ningún movimiento.

-Vístete puta, saldremos a cenar – dijo con voz enronquecida, sonreí para mis adentros.

-Anda – dijo soltándome y pasando a un lado de mi en el mismo momento en que una mano suya impactaba contra una de mis nalgas, di un respingo y el calor abrazador de su azote recorrió mi cuerpo, sonreí de espaldas a él y fui al closet, mire por encima de mi hombro quedando sin aliento, pensé que había salido de la habitación pero ahí estaba él sentado en mi cama con actitud despreocupada mirándome arrogantemente y jugueteando con las hojas del "test" en sus manos.

* * *

Debo decir


	8. La Sesión

**Closer**

"_Refúgieme en sus brazos señor y hágame olvidar las adversidades del día a día como solo usted puede lograrlo"_

* * *

_**Capitulo 7: La Sesión **_

"_Leer sus palabras me confirmaba poco y mucho… sus respuestas eran frías y cortantes ¿algo le molestaba?... ya me diría que, levante la vista para ver su puto cuerpo aun denudo cubierto por tan solo esas efímeras telas, toda ella llamaba a ser dominada por mi persona, era mía y me lo demostraba en su postura sumisa… cualquier ser humano con un poco de vista caería rendido ante ella… pero yo no caía yo la hacia caer y pronto los dos estaríamos sucumbiendo solo que ella iría adelante"_

Gire de nuevo mi vista sobre mi hombro para verlo allí, tan surreal como solo él podía verse sobre la cama en la que yo había pasado mis ultimas noches, pareciendo tan casual y a la vez desprendiendo todo eso que él emanaba, estaba concentrado mirando arduamente las planillas que con tan pocas ganas había llenado por la tarde, parecía molesto y a la vez enfocado en algo que no tenia ni idea… como de costumbre él parecía muy lejos de acá pero su presencia inundaba mi ser, me gire con todo mi cuerpo vibrando ante su figura para buscar algo decente que ponerme, mire hacia mis piernas las marcas ya no se veían tan escandalosas y la noche estaba bastante fresca tal vez una falda podría estar bien ¿no? Él podría aprobarlo.

Erguí mi espalda y absolutamente todos los vellos y la piel de mi cuerpo se erizo al sentir su presencia a escasos centímetros de mi.

-Permíteme – su voz grave hizo eco en mi habitación y en mi interior, me hice a un lado viendo como él con su elegancia y concentración escaneaba mi closet, se tomo la barbilla con gesto pensativo, giro para verme y rápidamente agache mi mirada, tenia complicaciones con esto a veces le miraba a veces no y a la final no sabia si le molestaba, ante esto levante mis ojos hacia él quien tenia la sonrisa mas arrogante y siniestra que le había visto desde que le conocí, todo mi cuerpo tembló ante la expectativa de su sonrisa, giro su cuerpo y en dos zancadas llego a uno de los tantos cajones sin explorar que había en "mi habitación", abrió una de _esas_ gavetas y saco algo, observo y se giro con _eso_ en sus manos, traía su rostro carente de emociones aunque sus ojos de esa mezcla extraña que a veces parecían azules, otras veces verdes y otras una extraña mezcla de ambos expresaban las intenciones ocultas que traía, en sus manos unas precarias bragas negras de encaje… las coloco sobre la cama como si yo no estuviese parada a un lado en la habitación y siguió hacia otra gaveta del closet de donde saco una cajita y un sujetador… volvió a ponerla sobre la cama junto a las bragas, posteriormente se movió una vez mas al closet y saco algo de ahí que no vi hasta que extendió sobre la cama, una falda negra y una camisa blanca sin mangas que a penas y me acordaba tenia en mi ropero. Se giro hacia mí.

-Manos atrás – mandó y lo hice de inmediato pensando en que se repetiría lo mismo de hace rato, tomo mi rostro con su fuerte mano ejerciendo presión pero no tanta como para lastimarme.

-Vístete puta, tienes 10 minutos para estar lista y te sugiero por ti que no te demores – Dicho esto se inclino, miro mis ojos y luego mis labios, me relamí en una invitación silenciosa, volvió a mirarme enarcando una ceja pero terminó acortando la distancia inclinándose sobre mis labios y dar un fuerte tirón a mi labio inferior haciéndome gemir de dolor y luego de gusto cuando lamio y beso de la misma manera dejándome aturdida… deseando mas.

Se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación no sin antes tomar las hojas que había dejado sobre mi cama, suspire soltando mis manos, volví a suspirar y una sonrisa se formo en mis labios, si… esos labios que acababan de ser devorados por mi señor, me gire hacia la ropa que estaba extendida sobre mi cama, debía darme prisa tomando en cuenta su sugerencia, me desnude por completo y sentí la necesidad de bañarme, mierda, solo refrescarme, un minuto o dos… corrí al baño y eso hice dos minutos, agua, jabón… nada de cabello y salí nuevamente. ¿Quién dice que las mujeres no podemos darnos duchas rápido?... _Cuando es por el bienestar de tu trasero puedes hacerlo aun mas rápido_.

Tome las braguitas que él había sacado sin mirarlas demasiado, definitivamente debía revisar cada rincón de la habitación para saber que mas podría haber por ahí desconocido para mi, tome la caja para ver de que se trataba y grande fue mi impresión al ver que eran unas medias de rejilla, las saque como si algo totalmente ajeno a mi se tratara y es que lo eran, en mi vida había usado de estas medias… sé que muchos "Dominantes" tienen este fetiche pero bueno en su momento Riley no lo pidió pero si mi señor lo pedía no tenia porque negarme, las coloque en mis piernas ajustándolas suavemente sobre las efímeras marcas, me coloque el sujetador y luego la camisa dejando tres botones desabrochados en un intento de lucir mas puta de lo que realmente creo que ya lucia, coloque mi falda negra de dos pliegues, me llegaba un poco mas debajo de las ligas de las medias… hace mucho ya que no la usaba, me fui al espejo de cuerpo completo y mis sospechas eran ciertas me veía lo suficientemente puta para gustarle a mi señor, busque unos zapatos de aguja del mismo negro de mi falda y termine por soltar mi cabello dejándolo en su estado ondulado-rebelde sobre mis hombros, me maquille solo un poco, resaltando mis labios en un rojo bastante pronunciado, me sonreí y gire para tomar un bolso pequeño para mi BB y otras cosas.

-_Vamos a cenar Isabella_ – pronuncie dándome valor a mi misma, baje las escaleras suavemente sin evitar que mis tacones resonaran anunciando mi acercamiento, faltando tres escalones para dar por completo en el suelo firme apareció él, se había cambiado su traje por un fino suéter gris de manga larga y cuello alto… su cabello un poco peinado hacia arriba, y yo estaba prácticamente sin aliento… parecía un jodido modelo de pasarela, estaba hablando por teléfono pero eso no evito que su mirada se posara en mi, que me había quedado congelada en el tercer escalón, baje la mirada para no ver los resultados de su escrutinio y simplemente termine de descender.

-¿No llevaras chaqueta? – pregunto, lo cual se me hizo raro, levante mi mirada y aunque sus facciones no denotaban emoción como siempre su mirada me trasmitía mucho mas, sus ojos no se despegaban de mi figura, de lo que veía, sonreí para mis adentros… punto para mi.

-¿Quiere usted que use chaqueta? – le pregunte con esa voz suave reservada para él.

-Hmm… la noche esta fresca – dos de sus dedos fueron a su barba con gesto pensante… se veía sexi.

-No, me encargare de mantenerte caliente – susurró lo ultimo y un escalofrió sofocante abrazo mi cuerpo ¿contradictorio eh?... los matices en su voz definitivamente ejercían cierto control sobre mi. Puso su mano sobre mi baja espalda guiándome hacia la salida, me dejo ahí de pie junto a su auto… no esperaba menos, mi señor era de todo excepto un caballero, subí a aquel auto impregnado de su perfume… de su olor, de él.

Se subió al coche en silencio y del mismo modo salimos de casa… el ambiente en el auto era un tanto tenso, a pesar de todo seguíamos siendo como un par de desconocidos que habían decidido empezar a jugar, de pronto todas las preguntas, dudas y demás que estos días habían estado aflorando en mi interior volvieron a aparecer, todo era fácil cuando él hablaba y ordenaba, cuando se acercaba a mi y me dejaba echa un lio… pero no un lio de dudas sino un lio de sensaciones y aquí estábamos dirigiéndonos a un restaurante a cenar como dos extraños cuando entre ambos debería existir una confianza o al menos comodidad, las luces de los altos rascacielos que empezaban a aparecer a la vista iluminaban hermosamente las calles… suspire ¿Qué debía hacer?... una canción empezó a sonar en el auto y me gire para ver como su mano sostenía un pequeño control supongo que del estéreo…

"_Pain, without love__… __Pain, I can't get enough;__Pain, I like it rough__… __Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at al"_

Le mire a él controlando a mi ceja por no enarcarse y un atisbo de esa sonrisa arrogante estaba latente en sus labios… la canción era perfecta a su modo si era todo lo que él me ofrecía… un mundo, el mundo que yo quería ¿la había elegido para algo? ¿Le gustaba decir cosas a través de la música? ¿No era cliché?

-Piensas demasiado Isabella – dijo esto en un tono que a mis oídos llego cansado, un tanto neutral y ¿por qué no? molesto –Y comunicas muy poco – finalizó, mordí mi mejilla para no soltar algo inapropiado… no me gustaba la forma en que se estaba dirigiendo a mi, las veces anteriores lo hacia ordenando, con autoridad siendo lo que él era… un dominante pero ¿ahora?, no lo estaba haciendo para nada y un panal de avispas se estaba instalando en mi estomago haciéndome sentir casi enferma ¿tal vez no le gustaba mi actitud? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-Yo… yo – balbucee como idiota escuchando al fondo los gritos de _"pain"_ en la canción… sin saber exactamente que debía decir.

-No tienes permiso para hablar ahora Isabella… no quero oírte ahora – murmuro y seguimos el camino… _gracias señor hosco, _aquella pequeña parte… pequeñísima parte rebelde en mi quiso gritarle, sus palabras solo servían para sentir a mis tripas revolverse de nervios… mis manos estaban heladas y se retorcían la una con la otra, volví a mirar hacia afuera mientras melodías relajantes sonaban en todo el auto… totalmente distraída en mis pensamientos llegamos al pie del John Hancock Center… ¿íbamos a su… su… oficina, despacho, sitio? ¿No íbamos a cenar?

Baje del auto, deslumbrándome una vez más por la estructura que tenia delante y su luminosidad ante la intensa noche de la ciudad.

-Buenas noches Dr. Cullen – saludo un joven vestido de traje. Gire mi vista al aludido quien asentía y le daba las llaves de su auto al chico.

-Andando – demandó mirándome a mi, me gire hacia las grandes puertas giratorias, él situó su mano en mi baja espalda guiándome una vez mas hacia el interior… llegamos al elegante ascensor donde unas cuantas personas mas se encontraban… el encargado de este pregunto hacia donde.

-Restaurante del observatorio – respondió él con su tono neutral, lo que me hizo volver al estado de nerviosismo que provocaba morderme las uñas. Sentí su presencia aun mas cerca de mi, de por si estábamos uno junto al otro pero lo sentí mas ¿posesivo?, levante mi vista a su rostro… sus facciones eran duras, demasiado, parecía que apretaba su mandíbula a propósito, gire mi vista alrededor buscando algo que pudiera indicarme que le molestaba y me percate con un par de miradas lascivas dirigidas a… ¿mi?, me aferre mas a él, a su calor y no tome en cuenta las miradas de quienes iban con nosotros pues para mi no tenían sentido.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron dando paso a una amplia estancia tenue pero elegante… las paredes parecían forradas de una textura suave color borgoña y algunas decoraciones… poco pude detallar realmente ya que _mi señor_ volvió a empujarme literalmente por mi espalda baja para seguir hacia las grandes puertas de vidrio totalmente oscuras que según yo daban paso al restaurante… y así fue, la persona, llamémosla portero, saludo a mi señor con un asentimiento de cabeza y abrió las puertas para nosotros.

Había oído un sin numero de veces hablar sobre el restaurante del observatorio del Hancock pero nunca se me había presentado la oportunidad de venir, mis ojos vagaron en lo que pudieron por toda la estancia, maravillándome como de costumbre con la hermosa vista que poseía el lugar, el bar se encontraba al fondo enmarcado en un juego de luces que le daba ese toque elegante y a la vez sencillo, las mesas dispuestas de tal modo que otorgaban privacidad a cada una y junto a los enormes ventanales con esa impresionante vista al Loop, Michigan Ave, la costa norte y por supuesto al lado Michigan, caminamos hacia una de las mesas que daba justo en el medio del triangulo formado por las vigas de acero que reforzaban la gran torre.

-Buenas noches, señor… señorita – saludo amablemente el mesero abriendo la silla donde seria mi lugar, le respondí con una sonrisa amable tomando asiento, llego otro junto a él con un par de copas.

-Coctel Hancock… especial de la casa – sonrió el primer mesero – Volveré en unos minutos mientras deciden que pedirán- deje de mirar al chico para posar la vista en mi señor… me miraba extrañamente ¿eh?

Finalmente nos habían dejado solos…tomo la carta a penas para darle una mirada como era de suponer ya tenia en "control" su pedido, no se me paso por alto que en ningún momento me ofreció tomar el menú pero ¿a quien engañaba? A penas podían pensar en que hacíamos acá y como continuaría aquella conversación del auto como para pensar con claridad que iba a meter en mi estomago.

Él me miro, con esa intensidad que solo él poseía, intentando ir mas allá de lo que una simple mirada podía otorgarle, sus ojos que ahora tenían un tono verde-grisáceo, cuan cambiantes eran, vibraban llenos de cosas que no decía ni hacia, ¡mierda!, su mirada me ponía mas nerviosa que sus acciones. A los minutos el mesero volvió, gire mi mirada hacia la luminosa vista mientras él se encargaba de ordenar… le oí unas cuantas cosas _pegatinas de pollo… Camarones Jumbo refrigerados… _y alguna bebida que no supe entender ¿bebida?

Volvimos a quedar solos, lo supe en el momento en que mi piel vibro por su mirada, era una costumbre… desde la primera vez que su mirada estuvo sobre mi, gire a verle pero su mirada se desvió hacia un punto detrás de mi… conocía perfectamente esa mirada pues yo la recibí un par de veces durante el congreso _evaluativa_ y aun seguía sintiéndola… pero no solo eso, la comisura de sus labios se elevaron en una sonrisa arrogante, canalla y encantadora… no pude evitarlo a pesar de que sabia que no podía, gire sobre mi hombro y lo que circulaba por mi mente estaba ahí… una mujer, veía con una estúpida sonrisa a _MI_ _señor,_ no parecía afectada por su mirada al contrario el coqueteo era evidente y ni siquiera reparaba en mi presencia, demonios.

Volví mi vista al ventanal, no quería ver su coqueteo… pero la realización vino a mi tan rápido como una bala arranca una vida, ¿era eso?... él no me había tomado hasta ahora, si me había azotado pero no me había tomado por completo y ¡mierda!, ¿estaba con otras? ¿Follaba con otras?, era de esperarse ¿no?, ¿entonces para que me quería a mí? Yo… pensé… ¡Jodida Mierda!.

-Iré al baño – dije con voz patosa a causa de mis pensamientos, me puse de pie.

-Siéntate – dijo con voz suave.

-Quiero ir al baño – respondí sin mirarle aun.

-No, te sientas – ordenó y puta mierda en mi interior que me hizo sentarme y no hacer lo que en verdad quería que era desaparecer de su vista.

-Mírame – pidió pero ¿acaso quería verle?, la respuesta era no, estaba enojada conmigo misma por pensar de manera tan absurda ¿Por qué molestarme? Él podía hacer lo que quisiese.

-¡Mírame Isabella! – exigió intensificando su tono. De mala gana y estoy segura que con total y absoluta arrogancia le mire, sus ojos ahora ardiendo en llamas azules me traspasaba, estaba furioso.

-¿Estas molesta? – pregunto con sorna, giro la vista hacia atrás luego a mi y al parecer la comprensión llego a sus ojos y una devastadora sonrisa cruzo sus facciones aunque la molestia aun era evidente en sus ojos – Tu me perteneces Isabella, eras mía, mi puta para lo que yo quiera en el momento en que yo lo quiera… yo soy tu dominante mas no TU propiedad ¿entendido?

Y ahí estaba el diciéndome todo lo que yo ya sabia haciéndome enojar aun mas conmigo misma por pensar de forma tan irracional, estaba haciéndolo todo mal, Dios ¿Dónde había quedado todo lo que había aprendido con Riley?, mierda necesitaba salir de su vista.

-Ne-necesito ir al baño – repetí como autómata poniéndome de pie pero mas demore levantándome que volviéndome a sentar cuando sentí como… como… Ohh ¿Qué…?.

-Joder – pronuncie retorciendo mis piernas, algo vibraba justo ahí, y ¡mierda!, aferre mis manos a la mesa.

-Cuando digo a algo que NO Isabella espero que no me cuestiones, espero que obedezcas, esto no esta avanzando de la manera en que yo creí… pareciese que realmente necesitas una buena doma – levante mi mirada a él, estaba tenso, estaba enojado… la vibración entre mis piernas y la decepción de haberlo hecho enojar no combinaban exactamente.

-Señor… por favor – susurre, invadida por los temblores de mi cuerpo… no… no podía, tenia que parar, apreté mis dientes y sentí mis manos como garras aferrarse a la mesa.

-Ni se te ocurra correrte – fue lo que respondió – Hablemos.

¿Hablar? ¿Hablar? ¿Hablar?, ¿Cómo mierdas iba a hablar?... Ohhh Dios, la… la maldita cosa en mis bragas vibro con mayor intensidad, putas bragas con vibrador… ohh joder, podía sentir mis paredes comprimiéndose… demonios, yo necesitaba… necesitaba poder.

Estaba cerca, estaba escurriendo… estaba… puta madre, me iba a correr y él había dicho no, y no era no ¿podía contenerlo?... mierda no, rechine mis dientes haciendo fuerzas para no correrme, me sostuve mas fuerte aun y justo cuando creí que lo tenia, que podía controlarlo, aumento la intensidad haciéndome rodar los ojos.

-Por favor, por favor, por favor – suplicaba en susurros, no tenia ni una jodida idea del espectáculo que podía estar dándole a quien se atreviera a posar sus ojos sobre nosotros. Lo sentía venir, mis dedos se tensaron, cada musculo de mi cuerpo… esperando por la relajación venidera que… ¿Qué demonios?, nunca llego, la vibración se detuvo al igual que todo en mi interior, parpadee innumerables veces, solté todo el aire contenido en mis pulmones, afloje el agarre de mis manos y me removí en mi asiento y mierda estaba sensible unos movimientos mas, tal vez ir al baño ahora y ¿podría…?.

-Ni lo pienses – dijo con voz aparentemente calmada.

Recordé, hablar, él quería hablar… el panal de abejas volvió a mi estomago llenándome de nerviosismo. Respire, me calme, me relaje.

-Esto no funciona si no hablas Isabella, te traje a un lugar publico para que no te sientas presionada al estar a solas conmigo… estoy siendo en este momento extremadamente suave contigo… aceptaste, firmaste, en lugar de hablar podría simplemente tomarte, someterte, domarte… pero quiero que aclaremos puntos, te he visto como si no supieras realmente que debes hacer, no te comunicas… y la falta de comunicación afecta cualquier tipo de acuerdo entre dos personas que pretenden que exista confianza – lo mire atónita, intente abrir la boca para decirle algo pero él me hizo una señal para que guardara silencio.

-No sé que estas pensando… solo te veo tan insegura, tan distante de aquella persona que parecía tan segura de lo que hacia y era durante aquel congreso… sabes perfectamente que esto no se trata de humillación ¿cierto?... tu accedes a cada cosa porque quieres, porque es lo que tu cuerpo te pide… someterte a mi, tu cuerpo, tu mente y toda tu responden a eso… entonces ¿Qué esta mal?... háblame, porque si no me hablas, podemos hacer como que nunca firmaste y no habrá problema alguno Isabella.

-NO – respondí algo alterada respirando con dificultad… no, no, no… yo no quería esto de ninguna manera, no… si bien era cierto que me estaba costando adaptarme pero de resto no… no ¿él quería?.

-No señor… yo… sólo, he tenido dificultades para adaptarme – suspire, tenia que ser sincera con él, hablarle de mis inseguridades – todo paso tan rápido que apenas he podido asimilar cada cosa que ha pasado… cuando llegue a su casa me espere cualquier cosa excepto que iba a pasar todo el día sola y eso me abrumo… me sentía mal en un sitio que no era el mio, insegura es la palabra… no le he dicho nada de mi así como yo tampoco se gran cosa de usted y luego cuando vi de que iban todas esas formas me moleste porque ¿es tan difícil hablar?... digo usted lo ha dicho hay que comunicarse y bueno… yo me siento insegura a veces, no sé que esperar, no sé que quiere de mi… hasta ahora todo ha sido extraño y distante.

Una sonrisa torcida cruzo por su rostro, calmando la creciente ansiedad de mi interior.

-No estas viendo esto con claridad Isabella… no ves que cada paso que damos lo decides tu, vamos a la discusión que se ha visto tanto ¿Quién tiene el control?... es aquí donde radica la diferencia entre la dominación y el vil machismo, yo no controlo nada mas de lo que tu quieres, tu… la sumisa… mi sumisa es quien decide que quiere hacer y como lo quiere hacer, tu llevas el control de esto, tu decides si funciona o no Isabella… la sumisa lleva el mando, tu tienes tu palabra de seguridad y con ella haces y deshaces, me has dicho que no sabes que quiero de ti… sencillo, no estaríamos aquí si no me gustaras, desde aquel día que te vi por primera vez en el ascensor tan ajena a mi totalmente concentrada en tu celular supe que eras diferente… que eras de lo que yo quería… saliste de ahí y fue entonces cuando volviste tus sentidos al mundo que notaste mi mirada, te erguiste y lo supe… serias mía. Cada cosa que hago es por algo Isabella, no hay paso dado sin haber sido medido… ahora te repito ¿quieres seguir adelante con esto?, créeme que no volveré a repetir esa jodida pregunta, odio repetir… y a la próxima que sienta decepción de lo que estas haciendo entonces te castigare de verdad.

-Si señor… si quiero continuar – logre decir antes de que apareciera el mesero con nuestros platos, y él después de mostrarme con un intento de sonrisa que estaba complacido me ordeno empezar a comer sin mencionar mas una palabra… ya todo estaba dicho, no había vuelta atrás y yo realmente no quería regresar atrás si bien volver seria regresar a un punto seguro ¿Quién quería eso?, era solo levantar la vista y verle para saber que no, su mandíbula fuerte se movía cubierta por esa creciente barba masticando cada alimento y para mi era la cosa mas sexi que podía estar viendo… volví a mi comida con miedo de empezar a babear.

Una vez mas note como había pedido agua para beber y no había tocado el coctel que había ofrecido el restaurante, también había ordenado agua para mi y aunque no era mi manera favorita de comer podía tolerarlo aunque si había bebido el contenido de la copa de mi coctel.

-Vamos – menciono al rato cuando ya había acabado de comer y simplemente me dedicaba a mirar por la ventana, durante ese tiempo había sentido su mirada sobre mí… esa estúpida mirada evaluadora ¿Qué veía en mí? ¿Por qué me miraba tanto? Camine tras él, subimos al segundo piso del restaurante y nos dirigimos hacia una puerta.

-Dr. Cullen – saludo un señor de pie junto a la puerta, este asintió y abrió la puerta siguiendo, di un paso tras él.

Lo que estaba ante mis ojos era simplemente… maravilloso, no había en realidad una palabra para describir la hermosa vista del balcón en el que nos encontrábamos, ni siquiera sabia que existiera este sitio, vi a mis lados, era apenas un pequeñísimo espacio, me acerque hacia el balcón, el muro llegaba casi a la altura de mi pecho lo suficiente para ver los faroles encendidos en las orillas del lago y todo el juego de luces que rodeaba cada edificación y sin duda el hermoso cielo con una y otra estrella cintilando en uno y otro lugar… estaba tan maravillada como una pequeña niña.

-Que hermoso – susurre, había olvidado por completo con quien estaba… amaba esto que veía, esta era una de las múltiples razones de porque amaba Chicago.

-Creo que "hermoso" será lo que viene a continuación – resonó su voz detrás de mi solo unos instantes antes de sentir sus manos sobre mis caderas… y, mierda su tacto quemaba a través de mi ropa ¿era él? ¿Era yo? No tenia certeza pero...

-No voltees, quiero que mires al frente… que te maravilles y veas lo que yo cuando estoy en las alturas, la habladuría de la gente perturba, cuando estas a tantos metros de altura el silencio te otorga claridad… la altura te da poder… Siente Isabella… olvida todo, abandónate y siente – demandó, su agarre se soltó y mi piel se resintió ante la falta de su tacto… mi respiración se engancho ¿sentir?, ¿Qué debía sentir?.

Respiro profundamente llenando mis pulmones pero todo se va de un momento a otro cuando la vibración inicia golpeando mi sexo, agitando mi mente y mi cuerpo… jadeo sorprendida y mis ojos se abren desmesurados… si antes vibro en una potencia alta ahora parecía estar en todo su limite, mis dedos se aferran como presas en el balcón.

-¡No cierres tus ojos! – demanda y lo intento… oh si lo intento pero las sensaciones me abruman, me sobrepasan… me desesperan, necesito soltarlo, necesito liberarme ¿podre?

-Señor… por favor, por favor – últimamente parece que eso es lo único que se decir. Sus grandes manos se posan sobre mis nalgas, amasando, extendiendo.

Gimo, duro y fuerte… no podre retenerlo, una cosa es soportar la vibración contra mi húmedo y anhelante sexo y otra es soportar sus manos jugando con mi cuerpo… mi señor me toca, me aprieta hasta el dolor y eso es todo… me lleva, me consume…

-Por favor – lloriqueo, rogándole… el aire golpea mis piernas desnudas, dándole frescura a mi cuerpo en llamas, sus manos ahora están sobre la piel de mis nalgas, siento el calor que su cuerpo transmite al mio… esta cerca pero a la vez esta distante porque no logro sentir su cuerpo por completo… la verdad lo quiero a él, lo he anhelado desde el primer momento desde su látigo hasta su polla, pensar en su polla ahora no es bueno, mis paredes vaginales se contraen, voy a perderlo, respiro profundo y miro hacia la ciudad.

-Ohhhh – grito como un lamento, un lamento de gozo porque él ha golpeado mi nalga desnuda.

-Inclínate – gruñe, su voz esta áspera… mi señor se oye afectado por la situación, imagino el bulto hinchado de sus pantalones.

-Mierda – jadeo, cuando su mano impacta nuevamente contra mi carne y es un sonido reconfortante.

Se las arregla para enrollar la falda de modo que no debe sostenerla y estoy totalmente descubierta para él, aprovecho esos segundos para canalizar la vibración y hacerlo tolerante pero ¿a quien engaño?, no puedo y rechino mis dientes, es agotador soportarlo… mi vagina se contrae y solo anhelo el orgasmo, estoy exhausta pero sus manos vuelven a mi piel, una de ellas acaricia mis nalgas e impacta una y otra vez sin piedad alguna, oigo sus gruñidos y es un manjar para mis oídos… mis pezones están erectos y duelen clamando atención, mi clítoris hinchado también suplica por atención… voy a desfallecer.

-¡Mierda! – grito de nuevo, en un intento por aguantarlo y lagrimas caen por mi rostro, su otra mano que parecía fuera de acción se posa sobre mis bragas y hace presión contra mi sexo.

-Aguanta puta… mi puta, puedes hacerlo – me anima pero todo en él es sexo y en lugar de obedecer todo lo que capto es su voz, un potente afrodisiaco que me lleva mas cerca del abismo, más lágrimas descienden por mis mejillas, mis sollozos se pierden entre gemidos.

He contado mentalmente trece azotes de su mano contra mis nalgas… el último vino acompañado de un gemido suyo y desee seguir oyéndole.

Y así como todo vino de igual modo ceso… calma, quietud y silencio.

Mi piel estaba sensible y húmeda a causa de la transpiración por el esfuerzo físico, friccione mis muslos profiriendo un gemido… estaba tan sensible.

-Quieta – demanda.

-Te dije "hermoso" seria lo que venia después y yo no me equivoco… tu culo totalmente rojo con las marcas de mi mano, tu piel transpirada y tu coño escurriendo son sin duda algo hermoso… muy hermoso. Lo has hecho muy bien, date la vuelta – solicito y así lo hice aunque con dificultad, mis piernas temblaban y apenas podía retener por 2 segundos el aire en mis pulmones, con absoluto descaro miro mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y nunca quise tanto ocultarme de él… sabia lo desprolija que me veía en este momento.

Dio un paso en mi dirección… acorto por completo los centímetros que me mantenían alejada de él y en un margen de seguridad, quería que se alejara, si volvía a arremeter contra mi probablemente no tendría ya fuerzas para soportarlo, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente tenso y adolorido por el esfuerzo.

-Puedo ver en tu mirada Isabella, no quieras ocultarte… no de mi, no cuando verte así de necesitada por mi me complace en formas exuberantes – exclama y el matiz de euforia en su voz asegura sus palabras, sin mas tomo con una mano mi rostro y con la otra junto mis manos en una presa entre la suya, ajusto mi mirada a la suya y unió su boca a la mía, ¿control? ¿Qué era el control?... ah si lo que usan para encender los televisores ¿no? O para controlar la alarma de los carros… eso debería ser porque no conocía en este momento otro tipo de control, su lengua, sus dientes, su aliento… todo en él tomaba posesión de mi, yo era suya y eso quedaba evidenciado ahora, no me daba tregua sus dientes mordían mis labios y su lengua se encargaba de suavizar sin dejar de domar a la mía… sus labios succionaban y acariciaban… siendo seda y lija al mismo tiempo. ¿Segundos o minutos? No lo se, solo sé que cuando se separo de mi, jadee por aire como si me estuviese asfixiando y he de decir que si esa era una forma de morir… una asfixia producida por su boca, esa seria la mejor forma de hacerlo, sentí una gota de húmeda saliva escurrir por un lado de mi boca.

-Es momento de regresar – dijo descaradamente viéndome, me fije en él… en todo su cuerpo… se veía perfecto, baje mi falda sin despegar nuestras miradas, él mantenía esa intensidad en sus ojos, desnudándome con ella… vi con descaro como una de sus manos iba al bulto en su entrepierna y lo acariciaba, ¡Joder!.

-Vamos Isabella, no tengo mucha paciencia ahora… aun queda mucha noche y esto apenas comienza – dijo jalándome a su lado para salir de ese lugar, apenas alcance a limpiar los restos de su beso y el sudor de mi rostro… si daba una mala imagen ante los demás no lo percibí, estaba perdida en sus palabras y lo que "la noche" traería consigo… si eso había hecho acá con los pocos recursos –mas que suficientes- que tenia a su alcance, ahora que podía esperar en su casa, en la mazmorra donde tenia un sin numero de instrumentos para torturarme y acabar conmigo en el sentido mas literal. Si algo tenia claro es que estaba perdida… al paso que íbamos antes de acabar la noche me habría ganado un sin numero de castigos pues no me sentía capaz de seguir reteniendo orgasmos, no cuando él era tan… putamente sexual.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-oo

No tengo claro el momento en que llegamos al auto y mucho menos en el que cruzamos la ciudad esquivando carros como en los juegos de video de Jake, solo sé que ahora estamos en la calle que conduce a casa.

Dos cosas eran diferentes en nuestro regreso… la primera el silencio entre ambos ya no era incomodo, no era tenso al contrario era cómodo, hablar sin duda alguna, expresar las molestias generaba un ambiente de comodidad y confianza y la segunda es que de salida iba con un nudo en mi garganta y un panal de abejas en mi estomago ahora de regreso las sensaciones producidas por el "panal de abejas" ya no eran precisamente nervios y estaban alojadas en mi vientre, venia con las piernas abiertas a petición suya y tratando de calmar la ansiedad que me producían sus miradas y sus palabras… que no dejaban de prometer todo tipo de torturas y crueldades que a mis oídos sonaban como las promesas mas excitantes.

Entramos por el gran portón negro que se abría paso dejando ver aquel hermoso jardín, llegamos y él estaciono junto al Mini Cooper… hace tan solo unas horas que había estado conduciéndolo y ahora, justo ahora parecía un tiempo lejano o seria mas bien ¿diferente?, probablemente sea eso si analizaba un poco mi estado anímico ignorando por supuesto mi temperatura corporal y la creciente excitación podía considerar que me sentía mas ligera

Baje del auto cuando vi que él iba a hacer lo mismo y yo seguía esperando que él dijera que debería hacer ahora… camine ligeramente un paso tras de él hacia la entrada, al abrir como un par de fantasmas aparecieron la Sra. Carmen y el Sr. Mike.

-Buenas noches Sr. Cullen Srta. Swan – saludo la mujer de estatura media pasando su mirada del uno al otro ¿Qué pensaría ella de nosotros? ¿Creía que éramos "novios"?... uh solo mencionar esa palabra en mi mente me daba escalofrió.

-Camen, buenas noches… ¿Cómo esta todo? – oh escucharlo hablar en un tono neutro… casi normal o cotidiano era fascinante, como durante el congreso, su forma de hablar te envuelve y hace que toda tu atención este sobre él.

-Nada nuevo Sr. Cullen ¿desea comer algo? – bueno parecía ajena a nuestras actividades nocturnas.

-No Carmen gracias, acabamos de cenar – respondió este.

-Señor – llamo el rubio – La Señorita Rosalie ha llamado – observe el semblante de mi señor cambiar un poco, un atisbo de sonrisa apareció en sus carnosos labios.

-Oh si, mantuve mi teléfono apagado ¿dejo algún mensaje? – pregunto con interés.

-No… realmente solo ha dicho que le devuelva la llamada, preguntó donde se encontraba pero solo le dije que usted había salido… - me disparo una fugaz mirada ¿y eso? ¿Quién era Rosalie?.

-De acuerdo – asintió volviéndose a mi… oh aquí vamos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, la Sra. Carmen volvió a hablar.

-Si no necesita nada mas Sr. Cullen, nosotros nos retiramos – este simplemente les dedico un gesto vago con su mano.

-Una ultima cosa Carmen, llama a la Sra. Leah a ver que día de esta semana puede pasarse ¿entendido?

-Entendido Sr. Cullen; feliz noche – se retiraron… por fin solos ¿y ahora? ¿Leah? ¿Rosalie?... mi mente daba mil vueltas pero no… no era mi asunto. Mire sus ojos, una ceja suya se arqueaba.

-Créeme Isabella que para tu tranquilidad cuando folle con cualquier otra persona… tu lo sabrás – dijo él en ese tono que solo usaba para mi, Demonios ahora leía mi mente. Él me veía desde una posición superior, mi mandíbula probablemente estaba tocando el suelo, puede que en este momento estuviera haciendo el idiota pero… é-él me me dira cu-cuando folle con ¿otras? ¿yo sabré?... rápidamente mi mente lo evoco y oh… su cuerpo, él… mierda, sacudí mi cabeza repetidas veces.

-Rosalie es mi hermana y Leah es quien limpia el área de arriba… ahora deja de pensar, ve arriba… ve a tu sitio… tu escoges si en ropa interior o desnuda solo espero entrar y encontrarte con los ojos cerrados ¿entendido? – todo lo dijo pausadamente, esperen ¿su hermana? ¿la que limpia? Mucha información seguida de una orden, mierda… no me daba ni tiempo para pensar.

-¡Ahora! – bramó y Salí de mi aturdimiento moviéndome hacia arriba… puedo asegurar que prácticamente corrí, mi corazón latía mas que frenético y mis manos estaban algo húmedas, si algo debía hacer era controlar mis nervios.

Tire el pequeño bolso sobre la cama y me mire sobre el espejo de cuerpo completo, mierda… si era un desastre de labios hinchados, piel brillante, falda arrugada y cabello desastroso, pero así me había dejado él ¿no? Entonces sonreí y quite prenda por prenda hasta quedar en ropa interior ¿Por qué me daba a elegir? Deje las sandalias de tacón en mis pies me hacían sentir más segura y fui directo a "mi lugar".

Tome el pomo de la puerta y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, la ultima y única vez que estuve aquí llegue gateando y sin poder observar mucho, ahora que no lo tenia a él pisándome los talones me permití embriagar todos mis sentidos de ese lugar.

Mis ojos vagaron por todo el sitio, _la mazmorra_ era perfecta encendí del toma junto a la entrada y varios faroles a los lados se encendieron aumentando el aspecto tenue del sitio, el olor a madera, a barniz, a cuero, a limpio, a espacio amplio llego a mis fosas nasales, podía sentir el frescor del sitio en mi piel, mire al fondo allá donde mis ojos no habían llegado, di un paso y observe un gran espacio circular, una superficie aparentemente dura parecía una cama pero di pasos tímidos hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tocar, efectivamente era una superficie dura, una plataforma negra circular cubierta por un edredón color borgoña y unos barrotes intercalados cada tanto, ¡joder! ¿Dónde había estado esto? Volví sobre mis pasos, un tanto nerviosa, no mire más a pesar de que algunas cosas a los lados habían intentado llamar mi atención.

Me posicione en el centro cayendo de rodillas en la posición que ya sabia… mire pacientemente mis manos apoyadas sobre las medias de rejilla que cubrían mis muslos, mis nalgas ardieron un poco ante el contacto con mis talones ¿Qué aspecto tendrían? Seguramente estaban rosadas y con las marcas de sus dedos, él había dicho hermoso ¿estaba mal que sonriera? No… no estaba mal, ese era mi señor y yo estaba atándome a él poco a poco sin ser realmente consciente.

La puerta se abrió y esa fue mi señal para detener mi verborrea mental y quedarme en blanco y expectante.

-Que obediente – escuche el humor en su voz, me gustaba esta versión suya… aunque el frio, serio y calculador también era muy... interesante –Ya veo que elegiste quedarte en ropa interior ¿alguna razón en especifica?, puedes hablar ahora pero sin levantar la mirada – hablaba desde una posición un tanto alejada.

-No, señor… ninguna razón – respondí suavemente, casi podía jurar que una sonrisa sardónica estaba en sus labios; yo realmente estaba en esto… su voz realmente acababa conmigo, no mentía de ninguna manera al decir que mi cuerpo estaba completamente expectante, no mentía diciendo que mi piel estaba erizada, no mentía si decía que mi sexo punzaba de deseos por él, no mentía si decía que mis bragas estaban para ser desechadas.

Oh malditas jodidas bragas… ¿Por qué las deje en mi? ¿Por qué no recordé lo que eran?... no, no lo recordé pero él si lo sabia por eso me dejo elegir, él sabia que yo me las dejaría y ahora si las recordé ¿Por qué? Ah porque empezaron a vibrar una vez mas con mi mas que dispuesto sexo, me las arregle para no gemir, para no jadear, para no maldecir… solo apretando mis manos sobre mis muslos.

-Deberías verte temblando de deseo – susurro con voz ronca moviéndose por la habitación – no se como no has soltado alguna suciedad por tu boca o has gemido como una puta… y aunque eso me gusta, a veces me gusta que estés callada y como veo que te cuesta, he decidido ayudarte no te silencia pero al menos te mantendrá a raya – dijo esto ultimo cerca, muy cerca y comprobé esa cercanía al notar sus manos pasar desde atrás sosteniendo una _mordaza de bola_.

-Abre, ojos y boca – dijo y le obedecí de inmediato observando a mi alrededor y abriendo mi boca para que la bola se ajustara en mis labios.

-Ponte de pie – ordenó, en un segundo estuve de pie, el permanecía a mi espalda; estaba preparada para muchas cosas pero no para verlo aparecer ante mis ojos con el jean negro que cargaba en nuestra cena guindando de sus caderas y su torso esculpido completamente desnudo… podía sentir mi garganta seca y mis manos picando por tocarle, se veía completamente exquisito, su torso completamente libre de vellos tal y como mi imaginación lo había evocado en aquel sueño descendía entre líneas definidas, siguiendo por un plano y duro vientre enmarcado por esa V perfecta en sus caderas… sus caderas, sus jeans guindaban y la liga de sus bóxer con las inscripciones _Calvin Klein_ eran visibles ¿podía desearlo mas?... verle me había hecho olvidar de la vibración en mis pliegues.

-Ven acá – mando y le seguí a donde pedía con cierta dificultad, el roce de mis piernas no ayudaba demasiado a mi coordinación. Ver su vaivén, su culo envuelto por esos jeans… mierda no.

Vi los grilletes en el piso y en el techo luego volví a mirarle a él quien sonrió… si sonrió. Sin que el dijera nada solo con su mirada supe que debía detenerme, que debía abrir las piernas y alzar los brazos.

-Buena puta – aseguro mis brazos y piernas por las muñecas y tobillos respectivamente utilizando un juego de esposas de cuerpo para cada una de mis extremidades.

Me era imposible no gemir, no soltar improperios que se convertían en cosas inteligibles al ser amortiguados por la mordaza. Sus manos tomaron mis muñecas y tobillos con delicadeza y con precisión… su tacto era suave y se sentía perfecto sobre mi piel.

Se alejó un paso de mí observándome de arriba abajo mientras yo hacia lo mismo con él, no había manera de sentirme más vulnerable y más entregada que ahora, podía hacer lo que quisiese ahora viéndolo con la respiración un tanto pesada y el notorio bulto de su entrepierna le permitiría cualquier cosa.

Su mano se movió hacia la parte trasera de sus jeans y ante mi vista saco una tijera… mierda ¿tijera?. Trague en seco.

-No puedes hablar nada con coherencia por lo que tu seguro debe ser reconsiderado, jala suavemente tu brazo izquierdo – mandó mientras jugueteaba con la tijera en sus manos, de donde yo no podía retirar mi vista. Hice lo que pidió y el grillete suspendido desde lo alto cedió permitiendo bajar mi brazo no sin ejercer cierta fuerza.

-En caso de que te sobrepase y necesites usar tu seguro entonces bajaras tu brazo lo suficiente y todo se acabara, asiente si entendiste – lo hice de inmediato y a pesar de que seguía jugando con la tijera me relaje pues yo tenia un seguro… él era mi señor, él no haría nada para dañarme.

En dos pasos estuvo a un escaso centímetro de mi ¿había mencionado que las bragas aun seguían vibrando?... oh lo siento realmente lo había olvidado, es difícil concentrarte en muchas cosas a la vez cuando lo tienes a él enfrente maquinando las cosas que hará contigo en cualquier momento… pero a decir verdad el nivel de vibración era suave y a pesar de mi deseo latente había podido controlarme.

Paso las tijeras por encima de la tela de mi sujetador, ahí donde la carne dura de mis pezones era visible… Jadee aprisionando la bola entre mis labios, agite un poco mis brazos por instinto ¡mierda, mierda!

-Tranquila – gruño y siguió su tarea de pasar el dorso de la tijera por sobre mis pezones… mi respiración enganchada no le paso desapercibida pero yo no tenia claro si era por miedo o excitación.

Cerré mis ojos para calmar las sensaciones que amenazaban con apoderarse de mi cuerpo… aun su orden de _no te corras_ no había cambiado a pesar de que todo mi ser clamaba por ello. Sentí el filo contra mi piel y luego… el aire golpeando mi desnudes, había destrozado el sujetador con la tijera.

-No te he dicho que puedas cerrar los ojos – soltó con lo que me pareció un tanto de humor. Mantuve ahora mis ojos abiertos viendo el descenso de la tijera contra la palidez de mi piel, mi vientre se contrajo y finalmente fui liberada de aquella jodida vibración con un corte a cada lado de las putas bragas.

Oh mátenme ahora pero no había nada mas gratificante que ver su nuez moverse rudamente al tragar de forma audible y oír su respiración entrecortada y eso gracias a mi parcial desnudez, debido a las medias… su mirada era hierro verde liquido quemando sobre mi piel, ahí donde posaba sus ojos, ahí sentía que ardía

Oí el chasquido de su lengua… su jodida lengua y luego camino hacia los dichosos cajones de la mazmorra.

-¿Preparada? – dijo con esa sonrisa socarrona en sus labios al llegar de nuevo a mi, realmente había intentado evitar mirar sus manos y lo que fuese que trajera entre ellas pero no me culpen la curiosidad es una perra y eso no estaba muy alejado de mi. Me agite y mis tobillos se resintieron haciéndome exclamar un quejido lastimero.

-Oh vamos Puta cálmate, sé que estas ansiosa… mírate – se acercó sosteniendo una cadena en sus manos. Paso un dedo por el interior de mis muslos, ahí donde mi humedad era palpable y alzo su dedo brillante a la altura de mi cara –hmm – murmuro y paso el dedo por mis labios expuestos. No podía saborear, no podía nada solo sentir la humedad… mierda, sus ojos brillaban.

Sus manos extendieron la cadena y volví a tragar… putas pinzas, si las veía detalladamente podían resultar amenazantes pero, vamos no es tan malo ¿no?... hace mucho que no… oh puta madre ¿en que momento me puse a divagar y él se acercó tanto?

Llevo su mano derecha sobre mi pecho tomo mi pezón de por si endurecido y lo retorció entre sus dedos… ¡Diablos!

Vi en cámara lenta como alzaba la-la cadena, hizo que inclinara la cabeza para meterla por ahí y quedara como una especie de collar, alzo ambas pinzas con sus manos de forma tortuosamente lenta, toco primero un pezón con su meñique, abrió la pinza acomodándola y…

-Gmmmmmf – un lamento salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta, la presión estaba ahí, aplastando mi carne en todo su esplendor, sin esperar siquiera un minuto repitió el procedimiento con el otro y volví a soltar otro gemido lastimero. Cerré mis ojos e intente canalizar el dolor, si… yo podía, respire unas cuantas veces adaptándome a la presión, yo podía con ello, lo sabia… podía sentir como el dolor era tolerable y al tolerarlo empecé a sentir algo distinto un picor que se extendía por todo mi cuerpo calentando a su paso cada terminación.

La cadena continuaba el descenso por mi estomago, sobre el vientre y vi las siguientes dos pinzas que por supuesto sabia a donde iban dirigidas.

-Oh mírate… y yo que pensé que te había dolido – rastrillo sus dedos contra mi humedad, contuve el aliento cuando ajusto una pinza en cada labio, estirando… dejándome totalmente expuesta, vulnerable, mojada, derretida y deseosa solamente por él.

-Abre los ojos – su voz salió arrulladora. Hice lo que pidió, mire hacia abajo mi cuerpo adornado por la cadena de plata, presionado por las pinzas y ¿mas allá?... las sensaciones cubriendo mi cuerpo, la presión en mis pezones, el aire frio azotando mi húmedo sexo, mi cuerpo crispado y expectante y su mirada caldeando cada rincón ¿podían haber mas sensaciones?.

-No tienes idea de lo… jodidamente perfecta te ves así, podría joderme a mi mismo solo con tu figura, creo que espere este momento desde el mismo instante en que puse mis ojos sobre ti – trague grueso, llevándome lo que sus palabras causaban, necesitaba su toque, su rose, su todo… podía verlo ahí de pie, respirando un poco agitado mirándome de esa forma que solo él tiene. Repitió la acción del restaurante llevo una mano al bulto de su entrepierna acariciándolo por encima de sus pantalones.

Camino de nuevo hacia los cajones ¿otro juguete? ¿Qué mas seria?... oh… mierda.

-Veamos – murmuro acercándose a mí con un plug en su mano, ¡un plug inflable!.

-Hmmm – gemí ante la imagen mental, joder…

-Tranquila puta, ya tendrás lo que quieres – susurro moviendo la cadena.

-Aghhhh – gazne. Provocando en él una enorme sonrisa que fue sustituida por un jadeo… un jadeo suyo al insertar suavemente el plug por la abertura de mi vagina.

-Ah-hhhh – gemí por la pequeña intrusión

-Veamos – dejo solo la mitad insertada en mi y empezó a bombear mirando directamente mis ojos…

-Ohhhh – mierda… mierda.

-Eso es… eso es – susurraba él mientras seguía bombeando aire al plug.

Intente llamarlo, intente pedirle mas, que parara, que siguiera pero mis ruegos no llegaban claros a sus oídos, era una distorsión… y seguía bombeando. Cerre mis ojos presa del placer carnal que sentía en este momento… y gemi fuerte y claro cuando agito la cadena e inserto el plug por completo en mi interior.

-Ahhh Puta… mírate temblando, ya no puedes controlarte ¿quieres correrte? – si, joder, si quería correrme, quería todo de una jodida vez… el plug ya no daba mas, el bombeo solo lo hacia retorcerse en mi interior, todo mi cuerpo punzaba y clamaba por la llegada del tan necesitado orgasmo y el estaba hay ofreciéndomelo en sus manos pero sin dejarme llegar a él. Asentí innumerables veces ante su pregunta, ¿lo haría? ¿me lo daría?

De pronto su rostro cambio de la calma absoluta al… a lujuria contenida, tomo mi rostro en su mano manteniendo mi cabeza quieta a su vista y empezó a sacar y meter el plug de mi… adentro y afuera, adentro y afuera… una y otra vez, la fricción era enloquecedora, mi corazón palpitaba en mis oídos, sus ojos ardían llenos de lujuria, de deseo contenido, yo jadeaba y gemía sin mas, sentía que no podía mas, mis paredes se contraían tratando de sujetar aquel intruso que tanto placer generaba.

-Vamos Puta córrete ahora… regálale el primer orgasmo a tu señor – y eso fue todo lo que necesite para dejar correr toda la adrenalina por mi cuerpo… sentí mi cuerpo convulsionar una y otra vez, no se si grite, si gemí, si dije o no… no sentía absolutamente nada solo el repiqueteo desenfrenado de mi corazón y mi agitada respiración.

¿Lo había soñado?... abrí mis ojos y comprobé que todo había sido absolutamente real… sus palabras sus acciones y ahí estaba él, mirándome como… como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo. La lujuria seguía enmarcando sus facciones, sus labios entreabiertos tomaban el escaso aire que quedaba entre ambos… su calor irradiaba hacia mi cuerpo, levanto la mano sosteniendo el plug completamente empapado por los restos de mi orgasmo y lo lanzo lejos.

Trague grueso antes de que las babas escurrieran por los costados de mi boca… volví a sentir todo de nuevo como si no acabara de tener el orgasmo mas intenso y anhelado de mi vida, él, mi señor… estaba quitándose el jean sin dejar de mirarme, aquel bóxer negro enmarcaba perfectamente su… su jodida polla que se erguía furiosamente. Quise bailar, gritar y celebrar porque a menos que el fuera capaz de irse sin resolver _eso_, en unos minutos mas estaría jadeando y recibiendo su polla en mi interior.

Se agacho soltando las restricciones de mis tobillos alrededor de las sandalias, a pesar de su lujuria lo hacia con paciencia… Diablos yo acababa de tener un orgasmo, él nada y la ansiosa era yo.

Cuando tuve mis piernas liberadas, agradecí inmensamente continuar con mis manos atadas pues apenas podía sostenerme, con extrema suavidad removió la mordaza de mis labios, moví un par de veces mi boca un tanto resentida.

-Ahora si vas a gritar puta… quiero que grites, que gimas, jadees y me muestres que tanto te gusta mi polla bombeando ese mojado coño – dijo esto removiendo el jodido bóxer de sus caderas. Un vergonzoso jadeo salió de mi garganta al verle… si, mi sueño no le había hecho justicia si ahí era perfecta aquí era aun mejor.

-¿Quieres esto Puta? ¿Quieres que te folle? – pregunto poniéndose de pie, tomo en un puño su erección bombeando un par de veces con lo que me tenia jadeando y babeando como una condenada. Lo quería… lo quería ¡ya!.

-Señor… - me agite un poco, el elevo las comisuras de sus labios y sin mas preámbulo alzo mis piernas, jadee por el movimiento brusco y la agitación de las pinzas en torno a mi cuerpo.

-Rodéame con tus piernas – demandó, no tarde en obedecerle cuidando de no clavar los tacón de las sandalias en su perfecto culo, se metió por completo entre mis pierna, las ajuste a su alrededor y el tomo mi cintura.

Llevo su polla hinchada a mis pliegues abiertos… oh… oh, extendió un par de veces su erección contra mi clítoris, ¿Por qué lo hacia?.

-Se-señor p-or fa-vor – conseguir decirle abrumada nuevamente.

-Te lo has ganado – dijo llevando de nuevo la punta de su polla hasta mi abertura, introdujo la punta y volvió a retirarla… oh grandísimo Dios.

-Oh… oh – gemi, no podía, agite mis manos, ajuste mis piernas tratando de empujarlo.

-¡QUIETA! – bramo jalando la cadena.

-Ahhhh – gemí cuando todas las pinzas se movieron y el se introdujo de golpe.

-¡JODER! – exclamó y volvió a retirarse, quise llorar y gritar de desesperación pero volvió a introducirse por completo.

Repitió la acción unas cuantas veces mientras yo gimoteaba y rogaba por algo… algo que no tenía claro.

-Ahora – pronuncio y luego de introducirse una vez más profundamente, inicio un vaivén furioso, no dejo de mover la cadena, no dejo de dar estocadas firmes que me enloquecían.

Debería sentir vergüenza por mis gritos indecorosos, también por mis jadeos vergonzosos, tal ves dije alguna palabra inadecuada o soné como una puta de esquina pero ¿Cómo culparme?... su polla era jodidamente grande y me llenaba de forma única, la fricción era enloquecedora y ajustando las pinzas a cada segundo enviaba miles de corrientes por todo mi cuerpo.

-Esto es lo que querías… ser mi puta – jadeaba el entre cada estocada.

-Si… Si… señor ahhh – gemi, si estaba feliz… caliente, follada y feliz.

Era cuestión de segundos que llegara al orgasmo nuevamente, sentí mis paredes tensarse entorno a su polla… y el pudo notarlo porque una expresión casi dolorosa cruzo sus facciones, si habia algo que hiciera mas excitante su arremetida era el lujo de poder ver sus facciones, levanto una mano llevándola hacia el punto de unión de nuestros cuerpos, crispo un dedo y golpeo repetidas veces mi clítoris.

-No… no… no, por favor, por favor – repetí una y otra vez.

-¿No?... ah… ¿no que puta? – exclamaba él.

De pronto ralentizo sus estocadas ¿Qué hacia?.

-OHHHH S-Señor… Amo po-r favor yo… - balbucee intentando que siguiera pero el seguía moviéndose lentamente y golpeando mi clítoris.

-Ahhh… - llore, lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas por el tortuoso placer al que estaba siendo sometida, tire mi cabeza hacia atrás y rechine mis dientes cuando sus arremetidas violentas volvieron y esta vez no pararon, no mas treguas, no mas juegos.

-¡NO TE CORRAS! – Ordenó y mis sentidos se dispararon ¿de nuevo?, no… apreté mis manos en puños y mis piernas entorno a él haciendo fuerzas extravagantes para no hacerlo… el estaba cerca, podía verlo en sus facciones… mis paredes por voluntad propia se contraían presas de las sensaciones que llenaban mi cuerpo, mi corazón deseaba salir, mi cabeza me ordenaba control pero nada obedecía, no iba a poder… dos, tres, cuatro estocadas y sus gemidos se hicieron incoherencias… fue lo mejor y lo peor que pude escuchar y finalmente como un bálsamo saco su polla de mi interior en un movimiento violento dejando solo su glande en mi interior.

-Córrete ¡AHORA! – exigió y como si activara algo en mi interior, vino una poderosa oleada de placer a mi cuerpo, baje la mirada al punto donde se unían y ahí como el acto mas sucio y a la vez mas excitante su semen se confundía con mis fluidos, haciéndose uno… haciéndome uno con él.

Solté un lamento agónico con los últimos recovecos de mi orgasmo… sentí cuando soltó las pinzas liberando la presión, no me soltó pero apenas era consciente me sentía agotada, exhausta… somnolienta e inconsciente, puedo decir que me libero las muñecas sin soltar mi cintura pues iba a caer.

-Has sido una buena puta – dijo acariciando mi cabello como un cachorro, ronronee presa del cansancio, me alzo en brazos ¿no se?... no supe nada mas solo el momento en que toque la superficie mullida de mi cama, supe que era mi cama por el rojo que me rodeaba.

-Bienvenida a mi Isabella – fue lo último que oí antes de caer en la total inconsciencia de mis sueños.

* * *

**Mordaza de Bola: (Ball gag):** Una mordaza de bola es casi siempre hecha de Goma o Silicona con forma esférica con una línea de plástico pasando por su Diámetro. La bola se mete en la boca de la persona que será amordazada y la línea de plástico se ata detrás de su cabeza para evitar que se la quite, este tipo de mordaza es seguro y efectivo, pues aunque no silencian a la víctima si evitan que haga cualquier sonido inteligible.

**Pinzas con cadena para pezones:** Pinzas de plástico con sistema de presión auto ajustable... la cadena es simplemente para darle atractivo.

Como ven nada esta enfocado en hacer daño... solo en el placer de dar y recibir... Hasta la próxima :*


	9. El Progreso

**Closer**

**Advertencia: **Historia con alto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, una temática BDSM... si te molestan las malas palabras no leas y quienes leen lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, no hay queja bajo advertencia, si quieres romance no leas, si quieres un drama elaborado no leas, ahora si quieres la historia entre un Dom y una Sumisa lee :)

_"Nunca sabrás lo que es satisfacción, si no has provocado la sonrisa en el rostro de tu Amo"_

* * *

___**Capitulo 8: El Progreso**_

Los segundos pasan y se van convirtiendo en minutos, los minutos se van convirtiendo en horas y de esa manera pasan los días; cuando los días parecen ser buenos cuando estas abstraído en una ola de vértigo que puede resultar atemorizante pero no por eso deja de ser excitante estos pasan demasiado rápido, tanto que cuando te tomas un minuto para apreciar que has hecho te sorprendes, tus ojos se agrandan, las aletas de tu nariz se dilatan y sueltas una risita nerviosa porque sabes que todo ha avanzado, que los tiempos duros han pasado y que solo viene sobrellevar, vivir y disfrutar. ¡Vivir! Ese es el verdadero asunto, vivir, dejarse llevar, confiar en el otro para que sea tu guía… en él, porque ahora después de quince días de haber hecho mi voluntad la suya con aquel contrato y trece desde que habíamos tenido nuestra primera sesión… todo mi mundo giraba en torno a él, siempre expectante, siempre esperando, para servirle, por y para él. Las cosas habían cambiado exponencialmente.

-Entonces – hablo Alice entrando a la sala de estar del apartamento que compartía con Jasper. Mi señor después de estos días me había dado un día para ¿mí?... en realidad no lo considero un descanso, me gusta estar con él, me gusta complacerle y verle satisfecho, aunque pasar tiempo con mi amiga es bueno… en un momento de mi vida esto fue lo normal, estar con Alice, con Jasper, trabajar… ahora eso era lo extraño, lo normal era estar con él, pero bueno definitivamente a veces los cambios son buenos.

Al enterarme de mi "día libre" la llame para pasar un tiempo de chicas y aquí estábamos ella trayendo un par de bebidas para ambas, enrolladas en el sofá de su sala de estar como solíamos hacer desde hace mucho tiempo, coloco nuestras bebidas sobre la mesita y se recostó dejando su cabeza sobre mi regazo.

Cuando nos reuníamos y necesitábamos hablar, ponernos al día… lo hacíamos de esta manera ya sea ella o yo, nos recostábamos sobre el regazo de la otra de modo que nuestros ojos no hicieran gran contacto, así si teníamos algo vergonzoso que decir entonces sería más fácil, era una manera de desahogarnos y confesarnos con la otra. Al principio estas cosas las hacía con Jasper pero existen cuestiones que no puedes compartir con un chico a pesar de que este sea tu mejor amigo.

-Entonces – repetí sus palabras mientras acariciaba su cabello, sabía que algo andaba mal, lo note en su mirada y en la de Jasper por la mañana cuando salió, ellos se amaban profundamente pero ¿Qué sucedía?

-¿Qué anda mal cariño? – pregunte dulcemente, odiaba ver a Alice tan apagada.

-Todo va mal – dijo de pronto con su voz en un hilo triste – No, nos vemos casi… nuestros horarios no coinciden para nada ya sea porque yo deba permanecer demasiado en la oficina o alguna reunión o porque él tenga turnos extras como ha sucedido últimamente, cuando nos vemos, estamos demasiado cansados como para tan siquiera hablar, han pasado días enteros en que no sabemos absolutamente nada el uno del otro y… tengo miedo – su voz se quebró, acaricie su brazo para calmarla ¿en qué momento sucedió esto?, me había mantenido tan alejada de todos.

-Calma cariño… no debes tener miedo, conozco de primera mano la intensidad de los sentimientos de Jasper hacia ti, ambos… pero especialmente tu deben priorizar, si bien es cierto que el trabajo es vital en la vida de cada uno, es lo que los apasiona, también es cierto que su relación no es menos importante, debes buscar el equilibrio… sé que estas en algo grande cariño y estoy sumamente orgullosa de cómo lo estas llevando, así como Jasper que cada vez es más reconocido en su medio pero ¿a costa de qué?, tu como la mujer en la relación debes buscarle, debes dejar un poco tu trabajo si es necesario, acomodar tus horarios y darle equilibrio, mostrarle a él que también es importante, ¿de qué sirve el triunfo si no puedes compartirlo con la persona que amas? Sé que eres independiente y luchas por lo que quieres pero debes equilibrar, llevarlo a él y así el aprenda que también debe priorizar por ti pero alguien debe dar el primer paso ¿no?

-Isabella ¿en qué momento te volviste tan sabia? – dijo con humor en su voz pero limpiando un rastro de lagrima que decencia por su mejilla – lo intentare, prometo que lo hare… ni siquiera puedo trabajar bien ante la idea de estar mal con Jasper, este proyecto el "gran edificio giratorio" es demasiado importante pero tienes razón ¿de qué vale? ¿A costa de qué?, pero bueno basta de mis dramas, quiero saber de ti.

-Renee a preguntado por ustedes las últimas veces que hemos hablado, tiene unas ganas enormes de verles – dije desviando el tema y ¿por qué no? retrasándolo un poco, sabía que llegado el momento tendría que darles a ambos información sobre "mi relación" con E… mi señor pero aun no sabía cómo manejarlo exactamente.

-Deberíamos ir un fin de semana, tomarnos todos un breve descanso e ir a Seattle a visitar a tus padres, ya sabes como en los viejos tiempos – dijo Alice con la voz perdida en recuerdos, ¿ir un fin de semana? No era mala idea pero ¿quería yo pasar un fin de semana lejos? O reformulando la pregunta ¿me dejaría él?

-No lo sé Alice – esta volteo el rostro algo perpleja - no me niego solo que no sé.

-Es momento de cambiar posiciones – anuncio y lo supe… era mi turno, bebí el contenido de mi copa que contenía un suave coctel… él lo había dicho claramente:

_Puedes salir, ve y pasa una tarde con tus amigos pero no quiero nada que altere tus sentidos ¿entendido? _

Por eso cuando Alice ofreció otra copa me vi en la penosa necesidad de negarme y pedir ¿agua?

Ella se sentó y fue mi turno de recostarme sobre su regazo.

-Estas muy rara ¿sabes? – dijo con la voz perdida mientras acariciaba mi brazo.

-No sé de qué hablas – murmure restándole importancia.

-Cuéntame cómo va todo con tu Edward – sonaba tan raro oír su nombre de labios de alguien más, él era algo tan mío, tan personal… lo que éramos él y yo solo lo sabíamos nosotros y llamarlo por su nombre no se me estaba permitido y tampoco quería hacerlo aunque en este momento era estrictamente necesario, por evidentes razones debía obviar múltiples detalles para poder hablarle a Alice sobre algo.

-Todo va bien Alice – suspire empezando a recordar cada momento pasado con mi señor – al principio solo un poco raro por lo rápido que marcharon las cosas pero ya todo ha mejorado.

-¿Se porta bien contigo? – pregunto y yo no pude evitar sonreír… podrías considerar de todas las maneras posibles su trato hacia a mí pero "bien" estaba muy alejado de eso… yo diría maravilloso, espeluznante, excitante, dominante, canalla, caliente.

-Lo hace Alice… lo hace – respondí dando otro suspiro.

-Quieres explicarme como es que todo cambio tanto - ¿eh? – conocí a Paul… moreno, alto, pudriéndose de lo jodidamente bueno que estaba, uno de los chicos populares de la universidad pone los ojos sobre ti pero tú en realidad no te muestras muy interesada y aceptas pero todo fracasa, nunca pareciste entusiasmada… luego vino Demetri y jodida mierda Isabella… Demetri era simplemente sexi, su cabello rubio, esos ojos, esa sonrisa… y mierda igual aceptaste, ese chico realmente lamia el piso por el que pisabas y tu simplemente lo dejaste, llevas años sin nada y de pronto de la noche a la mañana aparece este personaje y cambias, das un giro tan fuerte que debo sostenerme para no marearme y yo solo no lo entiendo, Jasper es incapaz de hablar al respecto y tu ¿me dirás que ha sucedido?... – wow ese fue un gran discurso y yo solo… no tenía nada que decir, solo verdades a medias a ver por donde empiezo.

-Cálmate cariño, primero que nada si tienes razón no puedo desmeritar, Paul y Demetri eran muy buenos en cada aspecto – me sentía incapaz de expresarme de la forma en que ella lo hacía, a pesar de que tenía razón yo sentía que lo traicionaba a él expresándome así de otros hombres – pero no funcionaba Alice, solo… no funcionaba, no es suficiente un buen físico o que laman mis pies –lo último que yo quería y necesitaba era alguien que lamiera mis botas, yo no quería alguien débil… a muestra un botón mi señor estaba en otra dimensión – no debes exagerar, no ha cambiado mucho de lo que soy solo que ahora está él… realmente me hace bien estar con él, es precisamente lo que yo necesitaba Alice y también es guapo, jodidamente sexi, tiene una sonrisa canalla, un cabello que cada día se vuelva más desprolijo, un cuerpo de muerte y unas manera… que realmente no te das una idea.

-Isabella… tu-tu ¿estas… enamorada? - ¿Qué? Oh mi pequeña amiga, si supiera que yo estaba muy lejos de esa palabra, ese aspecto era lo mejor de nuestra relación y este estilo de vida, enamorarse no era ni remotamente una opción… éramos él y yo… el Amo y la Sumisa yo lo adoraba, si desde hace días tenía muy claro que en mi crecía ese sentimiento de adoración por mi señor, porque sonriera de esa forma canalla, por ver sus ojos brillar, por verlo jadeando y satisfecho, por verlo gemir al hacerme gemir… adoración y respeto, no amor pero ¿Cómo explicarle a mi amiga?

-No Alice… no estoy enamorada de él – reflexione mis palabras - ¿no aun?, mira no te enredes tu cabecita y confía en mi ¿quieres? Estoy bien y eso es lo que importa ¿o no? – pregunte mientras miraba un punto en la nada pero la respuesta de Alice nunca llego.

-¿Alice? – gire un poco mi cabeza y esta miraba fijamente algo… seguí el curso de su mirada hacia mi ¿mano?

-Isabella ¿Qué demonios es eso? – dijo está saliendo de su estupor, levanto mi mano por la muñeca señalando a que se refería.

Oh mierda, ahí casi imperceptibles pero presentes se encontraban las marcas de la cuerda que mi señor había utilizado para atarme hace tan solo dos noches… oculte rápidamente mi otra mano y me puse de pie, si ya se, reacción exagerada si quiero aparentar normalidad –rodé mis ojos.

-Ayer en el hospital cargue una liga en mi mano muy apretada cuando me percate ya tenía la mano morada e hinchada – le dije con naturalidad.

-Serás idiota, mira la marca que te dejaste – dijo con esa ternura que le caracterizaba y que a veces sacaba a flote. Palmeo de nuevo su regazo y fui hacia ahí… extrañaba esto, pasar tiempo con Alice, hablar, sentirme a gusto con un calor familiar, llevábamos casi medio día de esta manera hablando de todo un poco.

-Y si me alegra que estés feliz, que estés bien… que él te haga sentir a gusto, aunque quiero conocerlo eh… porque debe ser muy guapo para haberte conquistado de tal manera, digo es que Demetri… -insistió.

-Le diré a Jasper de tus pensamientos lascivos por Demetri si sigues con lo mismo Alice – regañe y ella solo rio.

-Oh yo no he tenido pensamientos lascivos… que tu tengas una mente tan pervertida no significa que yo igual – dijo con fingida indignación.

-Idiota – rezongué y largo una carcajada… si, cuanto me hacía falta esto.

-¿Cuándo me presentaras a tu Edward? – suspire… ¿Cuándo? -¿Puedo visitarte a tu nueva casa? Extraño nuestros almuerzos de los miércoles con un simple combo de Mc Donald's.

-Lo se cariño… a veces también extraño eso y déjame hablar con él y luego te aviso ¿sí?

-De acuerdo… ahora vamos a almorzar que tanta charla me da hambre – dijo haciéndome levantar y sonreír… esa era mi amiga.

.-.-.-.-.

Dos horas después y luego de haber satisfecho nuestras ansias de comida chatarra, salada, dulce y de todos los tipos nos encontrábamos a reventar totalmente desparramadas sobre la alfombra de la sala… el sofá era solo para el momento serio, la alfombra era para estas cosas, para no pensar… para ser despreocupados.

Así con los ojos cerrados permití a mi mente vagar por los últimos días con mi señor, habíamos alcanzado un nivel de intimidad que no creí posible en un principio tanto que con una mirada entendía a la perfección lo que él quería de mí y el parecía saber lo que yo necesitaba. Luego de nuestra primera sesión parecía que se le dificultaba mantener sus manos alejadas de mí ya sea para causarme intensas molestias y luego recompensarlo en toneladas de placer pero no solo eso, luego de aquel día al llegar me había pedido ir con el hacia la sala de estar luego de subirle la cena, vestida en solo ropa interior preferiblemente encaje con mucho al descubierto, me convertía en ese momento en su mesa para cenar, no hay que verlo como algo bizarro, no me sentía usada o humillada al contrario me sentía servil para él, mientras comía con su bandeja puesta sobre mi espalda, muchas veces se tomaba la delicadeza de acariciar mi cabello de una manera cálida que generalmente me tomaba con la guardia baja pero que ya poco a poco me iba acostumbrando, lo que hablaba era poco pero a veces parecía abrirse a mí, era su sumisa no solo en lo que todos creen, yo no estaba para él solo para sesionar o para que lo entiendan mejor… solo para follar, en los últimos días era capaz de hablar, eso sí, sin permitirme responderle era algo así como alguien de carne y hueso a quien él puede hablarle, me contaba sobre sus días en el hospital, sus pacientes… sabia de Rosalie su hermana de la cual recibía llamadas constantes, realmente parecían unidos aunque de eso si no hablaba… sabia de sus padres que Vivian en un barrio de Chicago algo alejado de la zona céntrica, dijo algo así como "son muy distintos a mí, me gusta lo extravagante… ellos son bastante sencillos", me hablaba entre otras cosas de la vida y a veces soltaba frases que me dejaban realmente boquiabierta… adorándole y admirándole.

Una de esas noches acariciando mi cabello en las que me hablaba de sus sumisas, provocándome con sus experiencias, haciéndome empapar con apenas rozarme me dijo: _"En la vida todo es una búsqueda, comúnmente las personas buscan el "amor de su vida" o su "alma gemela" en mi caso, o en nuestro caso buscamos una sumisa, aunque debería decir "la sumisa"… igual que tu o ustedes, no buscan un dominante sino "el dominante", es una compleja e importante distinción" _sus palabras me habían dado mucho en que pensar pero si algo era cierto es que él ha tenido hasta ahora mucho en lo que buscar… me conto que cuando no tenía sumisa simplemente "colaboraba" en un club BDSM, sesionando y domando sumisas de otros dominantes, en realidad el tan solo había tenido cinco sumisas… incluyéndome. ¿y yo? Solo un dominante y bueno dos con él… ¿quería yo encontrar "el dominante" o solo tener un dominante?, bueno el solía decir no pienses, así que ahora era mejor no hacerlo.

Cada noche hacíamos lo mismo… gateaba como su perra a su lado escuchando halagos como _"Aprendes rápido a mantenerme el paso" "buena puta" "te ves follable" "mi látigo está caliente"_ y muchas veces solo me dejaba caliente y… nada más, llegábamos a la salita donde se encontraba el televisor y él se recostaba en el mueble, yo me situaba a sus pies puesta en cuatro colocando la bandeja sobre mí para que él pudiera comer… cada noche era así y yo me sentía sumamente complacida de escuchar su respiración acompasada, de escuchar cuando tragaba y especialmente cuando se tomaba la molestia de acariciarme de alguna manera… y más aún cuando tanto calentamiento valía la pena y luego me llevaba a la mazmorra, ya había estado recostada a la tabla, amarrada a la pared, en la cama, habíamos usado la cruz… nunca repetía, siempre era algo nuevo… excitante y expectante, al menos mi trasero se había mantenido a salvo de castigos duros, digamos que me he estado comportando bastante bien.

Un suspiro se escapa de mis labios al recordar el agregado de nuestras últimas noches…

_**Flash Back**_

_-Buenas noches Isabella – su voz hizo acto de presencia en mi habitación, me encontraba "en posición" aguardando por mi momento con él. _

_-Ve por mi cena, quiero que vayas así como estas, ya despedí a Mike y Carmen por hoy, así que nadie que yo no desee te vera desnuda hoy._

_Para informar más al respecto sobre el "así como estas" se refería al corset negro de encaje en el sujetador y el resto transparente, el conjunto de ligas llevaba a mis medias de rejilla del mismo negro que el corset para terminar en unos delicados pero sugerentes zapatos de tacón alto que él con ligera sutileza sugirió por la mañana para que los llevara, ah y no es que lo haya olvidado, las bragas, no... no lo olvide, es simplemente que no llevo, se volvió su regla, no bragas una vez dado un paso en la casa y con esto me refiero a que, a penas el auto cruzaba el portón, lo detenía y las bragas iban fuera de mi cuerpo._

_-Ahora, ponte de pie y has lo que te he dicho – una vez impartida su orden me puse en pie para cumplirla, no pose mis ojos sobre él, ya me había reprendido un par de veces por hacerlo, dijo que en un principio lo había permitido para forjar la confianza pero que nada más al principio, no podía olvidar que ante todo le debía respeto, por eso con la mirada puesta en cada paso que daba y sintiendo la ligereza del viento rozar en cada zona sensible y desnuda de mi cuerpo, camine hacia la salida de la habitación, al pasar por su lado todo mi cuerpo vibro y sentí la atracción jalando hacia él, como cuando un meteorito pasa lo suficientemente cerca de la tierra y la gravedad de esta lo atrae reduciéndolo a nada y llevándolo directo a su colisión, pero yo tenía posibilidades ¿no?... una sonora nalgada me saco de absolutamente todas mis cavilaciones y metáforas._

_-Apúrate, hoy probare algo – fue lo último que oí al cruzar el pasillo hacia las escaleras, podía sentir el picor del azote en mis nalgas y la calentura extendiéndose por mi cuerpo, baje rápidamente, mas rápido de lo que la elegancia y buenos modales podría permitirse, me manejaba perfectamente en tacones y ya casi, casi memorizaba las escaleras por lo que no era tan complicado, sin embargo a mitad empecé a sentir remordimientos por mi bienestar y reduje la velocidad hasta terminar bajando a pasos suaves._

_Fui a la cocina evitando mirar hacia los ventanales, la sensación de que alguien podría mirarme debido a mi evidente desnudez estaba muy latente, así que me apresure a acomodar en una bandeja la cena elaborada que la Sra. Carmen había dejado expresamente para mi Señor, hasta ahora mis cenas eran libres pero debían ser aprobadas por él. _

_Subí esta vez con suficiente cuidado para no volcar la bandeja que llevaba en mis manos, "hoy probare algo" ¿que quería probar?, no era bueno pensar en su presencia, en su presencia mis sentidos debían estar totalmente puestos en su persona así que tomando una respiración profunda, relaje mis hombros y fui directo a la sala donde sabia el me esperaría. _

_Aparecí en escena, no pude evitar el contemplarlo por completo, estaba recostado en el sofá con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, parecía relajarse ante el cansancio que dejaba su trabajo, su corbata estaba fuera de lugar en uno de los brazos del sofá junto con la chaqueta, algunos botones desabrochados de su camisa dejaban ver ese torso perfecto que aún no había tenido oportunidad de tocar, ¡maldito fetichista y sus ataduras!, se veía perfecto. Coloque la bandeja sobre la pequeña mesa y me posicione a sus pies... esperando._

_-Lo haces tan bien – susurro con voz que denotaba ese cansancio evidente. Sentí el peso de la bandeja sobre mí y me relaje. Oía sus gemidos aprobatorios al comer cada bocado y eso me hacía sentir satisfecha de estar así. _

_-Prueba esto, esta delicioso – dijo ofreciéndome un trozo de teriyaki de pollo puesto en la palma de su mano a la altura de mi rostro, acerque mi boca hasta ahí y lo tome entre mis labios, saboreando el exótico sabor al mismo tiempo que su otra mano se posaba en mis nalgas y empezaba a acariciar con tanta suavidad que me asustaba._

_-¿Te gustaría un poco más? - susurro con esa voz melodiosa, aterciopelada, arrulladora que anunciaba la venida de algo no tan suave. Asentí a su ofrecimiento y me extendió otro trozo de teriyaki en su mano, lo tome y lamí un poco de su mano... se sentía tan bien que no pude evitar moverme un poco para que su mano, esa que estaba en mis nalgas intensificara sus caricias, lo necesitaba. Seguí lamiendo su mano sin importarme en absoluto lo que estaba haciendo y su otra mano aumento sus caricias, bajaba y subía desde mi espalda baja hasta casi rosar mi sexo más que ansioso y preparado para él pero no llegaba a tocar ninguna zona comprometedora._

_Sus dedos eran transmisores eléctricos al estar sobre mi piel, he leído muchas veces que hablan de una "corriente eléctrica" y no, que equivocados están, la sensación de su toque es un cosquilleo que se extiende por todo el cuerpo anticipando lo venidero, revelando a mi cuerpo el deseo profundo que siente por ser tomado y utilizado por el de la forma en que le plazca. Un dedo incursiono por el canal entre mis nalgas y bajo hasta tocar y extender la humedad existente entre mis piernas, mi lengua en su mano se había paralizado y un sonoro gemido salió de mis labios al sentir su dedo jugando con mi clítoris. _

_-Hmm – susurro – eres tan buena perra que muero de ganas por ponerte un collar, de solo pensar en verte con un collar, solo el collar... mi polla se tensa – oh... gemí de nuevo, sus palabras eran un detonante ¿collar? El sabia de mi adversidad por los collares pero si me hablaba de esa manera podía olvidar mis contradicciones y ceder. _

_-Las buenas perras deben dar a conocer a su Amo cada parte de su cuerpo – prosiguió, sabía que ya había terminado de comer a pesar que no removía la bandeja de sobre mí, debía controlarme si no quería derribar algo y que terminara siendo castigada. Sentí su dedo moverse hacia arriba llevando humedad consigo, hasta mi parte trasera... hizo una ligera presión y contuve el aliento._

_-A las buenas perras les encanta ser tomadas por el culo, les encanta estar en cuatro esperando a su Amo que arremeta contra ellas sin contemplaciones, les encanta sentir como una gran polla las empala – su voz cargada de sensualidad y peligro me hacían entrar en una vorágine de deseo, el quería mi culo, quería sexo anal, no entendía muy bien que tenían los hombres con ello pero no me opondría, ya lo había hecho con Riley y debo decir que no fue una sensación agradable, sin embargo este al notar que yo no me sentía bien con ello lo dejo ¿raro? Bueno Riley era una especie de Amo ¿suave? Hmm no sé cómo podría catalogarlo pero él se preocupaba bastante porque yo estuviera a gusto y no tuve necesidad de utilizar mi palabra de seguridad para que lo dejara. Sin embargo si mi señor quería esto yo no haría nada para negárselo, amaba ser una buena perra para él y no podía negar que la idea de estar como su descripción me hacía excitar en grandes dimensiones. _

_-¿Quieres eso Isabella? - pregunto haciendo más presión en mi estrecha entrada trasera. Asentí._

_-¡Responde! - demando pellizcándome una nalga._

_-Ahh... Sí señor, si quiero – respondí agitada. Reitero la mano que tenía a la altura de mi rostro y la que acariciaba mi trasero._

_-Ten, estoy seguro de que mejorara los sabores exóticos del teriyaki – dijo ofreciéndome el dedo que hace minutos había estado en mi sexo... sin dudar lo tome entre mis labios y lamí a gusto, muy pocas veces alguna parte de su anatomía podía ser rozado por mí y ahora que me daba la oportunidad no podía desperdiciarlo, lamí hasta que oí su respiración enganchada y retiro su dedo. Quito la bandeja de mi espalda colocándola sobre la mesa. _

_-Gírate de cara hacia el frente – fue su siguiente orden, con mis piernas un tanto temblorosas debido al deseo me gire de cara a la mesa. _

_-Vamos puta, levanta ese precioso culo – gruño soltando una nalgada y sentí la humedad descender por mis muslos, me incline más para darle una mejor vista de mi culo y el tuviera mayor acceso._

_-Vamos a prepararte – dijo y volvió a acariciar aquella zona, siendo delicado... se sentía bien, su dedo tomando humedad de mi sexo y restregándola en mi pequeña entrada, presionando, metiendo solo la punta de su dedo, jugando... mi clítoris latía al compás de cada movimiento de su dedo y yo solo podía jadear y esperar, como siempre, a que el decidiera apiadarse de mí. _

_-Cuéntame algo, ¿te gusto jugar con el plug la otra noche cierto?... ¿cuándo folle tu coño con él? - resalto la parte mencionada introduciendo y sacando un dedo dejándome con la respiración entrecortada ¿que había preguntado?..._

_-S-si... señor – respondí jadeando._

_-Bien, porque va a ser un acompañante tuyo en unos días, quiero que disfrutes esto... ¿entendido? - asentí. _

_Volví a sentir un dedo introduciéndose en mi vagina, bombeando rápidamente a este se le unió otro y posteriormente otro, de forma violenta los tres dedos se movían adentro y afuera, presionando contra la pared frontal de mi vagina, haciéndome perder como solía suceder con ese toque mágico. Gemí... sonidos sin sentido, sus dedos eran salvajes no daban tregua alguna, poco a poco redujo el ritmo y mis jadeos y gemidos eran cada vez más sonoros._

_-Cállate si no quieres que te amordace u ocupe tu linda boquita con algo más... - dijo y mordí mi labio para evitar aquellos gemidos que nacían en lo profundo de mi garganta._

_Saco los dedos de mi interior y mordí con más intensidad mi labio para no soltar improperios._

_-Quieta – mantuvo mis caderas quietas, no había notado que seguía moviéndolas. Sus dedos empapados de mis fluidos pasaron hacia mi otra abertura, empapo toda aquella zona y presiono uno hasta hacerlo entrar._

_-Gmmm – gemí, la presión era poca pero estaba presente, no dolía solo molestaba, empecé a jadear nuevamente cuando bombeo con este un par de veces... se sentía bien, más que bien. _

_-Hmmm... esta rojito... - dijo con tono perverso y juguetón – suficiente – lo oí decir y retiro su contacto, mi cuerpo vibraba y llameaba al filo del abismo en el que él me tenía. _

_-Te presento a tu nuevo amigo Isabella – llevo a mis ojos un enorme y grueso plug negro... un plug anal, e-ra demasiado gr-rand-de... mis ojos se abrieron alarmados, sus dedos no se comparaban con eso, incluso la polla de Riley no se comparaba con eso, era demasiado grande. _

_-Seis centímetros de diámetro insertados en tu hermoso culo... - susurro._

_-¿Algo que decir? - Hmmm, ¿tenía algo que decir? No, tenía miedo sí, eso era evidente pero tendría que probarlo y en caso de no poder con ello usar mi palabra de seguridad, no tenia de otra... _

_-No señor – respondí y moví mis caderas acentuando mi respuesta, necesitaba más de su toque._

_Rozo mi clítoris con aquel plug de goma a penas y pude controlarme._

_-¡Quieta! - mando golpeando mi nalga derecha fuertemente._

_-Ohh – me queje y quede quieta aunque eso no fuera de mi mayor agrado. _

_-¿quieres esto? - pregunto colocando y presionando la punta del plug sobre la entrada de mi vagina, asentí y me eche hacia atrás intentando aliviar un poco la tensión formada en mi pero él no me lo permitió me detuvo enterrando sus dedos en mis caderas ¡Joder!._

_-Pero yo quiero esto – dijo llevando el empapado plug hacia su destino final – por algo es un plug anal y a cada cosa hay que darle su uso apropiado – dijo siendo elocuente, tenía miedo, mis sentidos se disiparon... sabía que iba a dolerme y la expectación de ello no era muy buena._

_-Relájate – pidió empujando aquel enorme plug de goma en mi estrecha entrada, sollocé de dolor al sentir como traspasaba mi entrada en todo su grosor. ¡Joder!, la sensación era de mi cuerpo partiéndose en dos, dolía, dolía lo suficiente para hacerme sollozar y hacer rodar lagrimas por mis mejillas pero algo me impedía usar mis palabras de seguridad, no quería hacerlo, por él, por mí... no quería. Lo metió en toda su extensión hasta el fondo, ajusto la base y ahí lo dejo._

_-Relájate – pidió de nuevo acariciando mis nalgas con suavidad, siguió acariciando y sus dedos volvieron a la humedad de mi sexo expuesto a él, no podía olvidarme de la sensación de dolor, pero el placer que sus dedos me daban empezaba a invadir cada zona de mi cuerpo. _

_-Hmmm – gemí y una nalgada resonó en el espacio acentuando el dolor que el intruso enterrado en mi cuerpo ejercía. _

_Todo contacto de sus manos se perdió de mi cuerpo, ¿ahora? ¿iríamos a la mazmorra?... _

_-De pie – demando, ¿cómo iba a ponerme de pie?._

_-De pie Isabella ¡hazlo! - dijo un poco más fuerte e hice acopio de fuerza para ponerme de pie. Solloce sin pudor, dolía, dolía mucho. _

_-Vamos a tu cuarto – pidió indicándome con la mano que caminara, ¿a mi cuarto? ¿qué? ¿por qué? _

_-Se-señor – intente pedir pero él me tomo fuertemente por mi rostro y su otra mano apretó el plug contra mis nalgas; mas lagrimas descendieron._

_-Dije que a tu cuarto Isabella ¿no entendiste? - mierda, asentí y me gire para caminar, lo sentí venir tras de mí._

_Entre a la habitación, caminar era la cosa más incómoda, a penas y podía, cada movimiento, cada roce, acentuaba el dolor que sentía en mis caderas, mi culo, en todas partes. _

_-Acuéstate boca abajo y extiende tus manos y piernas – ordeno y así lo hice. Sentí el toque suave de sus manos sobre mis muñecas y luego los puños de cuero cerrarse alrededor de estas, la cama se hundió a mis pies y sentí el roce de tela en mis piernas que también se encontraban extendidas. Ambas manos suyas se posaron sobre mis nalgas dándoles un masaje para nada placentero._

_-Quiero que entiendas que esto no es un castigo, te estoy preparando para que esto salga bien, si realmente fuera un sádico te habría follado el culo sin importarme nada, pero yo no hago las cosas así y espero que entiendas ello, ahora descansa... o inténtalo, no pienses Isabella y duerme – indico dejando una última caricia en mis nalgas, ato mis tobillos y se retiró apagando la luz, dejándome con la cara llena de lágrimas, el plug enterrado en mi culo, mi sexo escurriendo de excitación, amarrada, magullada y... en fin ¿qué más podía pedir?_

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Las siguientes cuatro noches, es decir, desde hace cuatro días habían sido peores ¿por qué? Bueno, la visita de mi periodo era algo con lo que no contaba en aquel momento y ahí estaba, jodiendome... a él no le importo, no se detuvo y cada noche jugaba con mi abertura trasera hasta insertar el plug y enviarme a dormir, a la mañana siguiente luego de tocar alguna sinfonía hermosa en su violín y traerme del mundo de los sueños, llegaba a mi habitación y con extrema delicadeza retiraba el plug de mi cuerpo, no fueron para nada noches placenteras al sentir el dolor de los cólicos menstruales sumados al dolor que causaba el plug, sin embargo el repetía una y otra vez hasta que se hizo mi mantra "mejorara"... hoy por fin mi periodo se había ido y el parche ya estaba colocado en mi hombro izquierdo.

-Isabella... Isabella – parpadee un par de veces y gire mi rostro, Alice tenía el ceño fruncido y me veía desde su posición.

-Tengo minutos hablándote ¿en qué carajo pensabas? - oh, estaba enojada ¿me había estado hablando?.

-Lo siento Alice, me quede medio dormida – mentí.

-Sí, aja – respondió de mala gana.

-Discúlpame, en serio... solo me deje ir – suspiro.

-Te dije que estas muy cambiada, tu no eras distraída... necesito conocer ese Edward tuyo ¿porque no lo llamas y le dices que salgamos esta noche?, anda dile, vamos anímate – me pedía mi amiga, ¿qué hacía? - tal vez eso anime a Jasper ya sabes, salir los cuatro... me ayudaría y tu estarías para apoyarnos, tal vez notes algo raro en Jasper no se – oh por Dios realmente me lo estaba poniendo difícil ¿qué hacía?.

-Déjame ver, anda llámalo – dijo tomando mi celular, me alce en un movimiento rápido para arrebatárselo de las manos.

-Hey, no pensaba leer nada, solo iba a marcarle – dijo.

-Lo siento – me sonroje.

-Bien, ya veo que tu celular debe estar lleno de conversaciones sexuales con ese Edward y el sexo debe ser tan maravilloso que te distraes y no me prestas atención – se enfurruño.

-Alice deja de hacer el idiota – dije poniéndome seria.

-Entonces llámalo – volvió a insistir, nada mas de pensar en llamarlo se me ponían los vellos de punta, ¿qué le iba a decir?... y... mierda, mire a Alice cuya mirada no daba derecho a réplica.

-Eres tan obtusa te había dicho que luego – dije tratando de hacerla cambiar de parecer.

-No entiendo que puede variar de después a hoy, es sábado Isabella, además te estoy diciendo que tal vez eso ayude con Jasper, por favor – ah mierda, estaba jodida...

-Llamarlo Isabella, no texto, no bum, no whatsapp... quiero escuchar que se lo pides, de lo contrario creeré cualquier cosa que se me ocurra – dijo cruzándose de brazos, ¡era obstinante!, busque su número y di llamar, _"MI Amo" _apareció en la pantalla y lleve el teléfono a mi oído.

-_Hmmm, no esperaba tu llamada Isabella ¿que deseas? -_ su voz sonó al segundo repique, me inunde de ella, de ese sonido abrasador, inhale y cerré mis ojos como si estuviese a escasos centímetros de mí, me aleje solo un paso de Alice pero esta me advirtió con la mirada que no me retirara, ¡Mierda!.

-_Ed-dward – _dije sintiéndome sumamente extraña. Escuche el cambio en su voz.

_-¿Que fue eso?, ¿te dejo salir un día y olvidas quién soy? -_ pregunto algo enojado.

_-No... nunca lo olvidaría, estoy con mi amiga, con Alice... ella esta aquí conmigo –_ explique para que entendiera.

_-Hmmm, o sea que mi puta pierde el respeto por su Amo cuando esta su amiga, no sé qué tanto de eso me guste – _dijo pensativo_ – hablaremos de eso más tarde, ¿qué tal la estás pasando?- _oh, preguntaba por mí, una sonrisa se extendió por mi rostro.

_-Bien S-Edward –_ dije y mire a Alice levente sonrojada, casi digo señor, ella me señalo con la mirada que procediera, estaba esperando... suspire.

_-¿Que pasa Isabella?, ¿algo va mal? -_ pegunto ahora intrigado.

_-No, lo que sucede es que Alice me ha dicho que quiere conocerl-te y bueno me ha obligado a llamarte y pedírtelo –_ dije rápidamente y la boca de Alice se abrió. Oí un gruñido al otro lado del teléfono.

_-Dile a tu amiga que solo yo te obligo a hacer cosas –_ dijo con ese tono gélido - _¿para qué quiere conocerme?_

_-No lo sé, supongo que es evidente, digo, pues lo considera necesario... luego te explico eso ¿sí? Entonces ¿qué dices? -_ la mirada de Alice era de expectación pura, yo me sentía extraña tuteándolo y al otro lado solo escuchaba su respiración tranquila.

_-No digo que no me frustra porque realmente tenia buenos planes para ti esta noche... esta era la noche Isabella –_ murmuro y me estremecí, cerré los ojos – _pero bueno, voy a ceder por esta vez porque es bueno ver quién es esa amiga tuya, ¿dónde y hora? -_ oh demonios "la noche" ¿a qué diablos se refería con eso?, ¿por qué ahora?, mire a Alice acusadoramente.

-¿Dónde Alice? - pregunte irritada.

_-No le hables así Isabella, relaja tu tono, relájate... todo está bien, nada de lo que nos perdamos hoy dejara de ocurrir mañana... hay que disfrutar de cada cosa y cada momento que se presente –_ me susurro él.

-Dile que venga por nosotras – arrugue el entrecejo.

_-Dice Alice que si puedes venir por nosotras y de aquí vamos –_ dije en automático.

_-De acuerdo, pasare a las 5... -_ suspire, ¿5? tan tarde.

_-¿Sucede algo? -_ pregunto - _¿es una mala hora?_.

_-No, está bien a las 5 está bien –_ dije con resignación. Alice sonrió en aprobación.

_-¿Que sucede Isabella? -_ pregunto ahora un tanto molesto.

_-Yo... yo... quiero verlo pronto señor – _susurre dándole la espalda a Alice para poder hablar a gusto y bajito, camine hacia el ventanal.

_-Oh vaya, tenemos a una puta ansiosa, ¿quieres jugar?... ¿dime que extrañas de mí? -_ se regodeo.

_-Todo... -_ susurre _– su voz ordenando, su palma golpeando, sus dedos bombeando, su látigo azotando –_ empecé a imaginarme cada cosa y a sentir el deseo recorrer.

_-Hmmm... me gusta eso Isabella, me gusta que aunque estés con tu amiga sigas pensando en lo que podías estar haciendo conmigo, pronto... nos vemos más tarde, ahora ve y pórtate bien en lo que queda –_ dijo y corto la llamada, volátil, extraño... perfecto, ese era mi señor. Me gire con la sonrisa en mis labios, su voz...él, escucharlo, hablarle, lo hacía real y carnal, alejarme me hacía pensar que lo había soñado todo.

-¿Entonces a las cinco? - dijo Alice, yo la mire y asentí.

-Bien, llamare a Jasper o ¿porque mejor no lo llamas tú? - me pidió.

-¡NO! - me negué de inmediato – llámalo tu

-Bieeen – respondió extendiendo la palabra. Me tire de nuevo a la alfombra, faltaban tres largas horas para que el llegara por nosotras, tendría que ir vestida en la forma en que me encontraba, es decir, jeans y una camisa sencilla, botas de tacón y mi cabello suelto, no me sentía bien sabiendo que iba a salir de esa manera con el pero creo que no había mas opción.

-Bien, ha dicho que le encantaría – dijo con un tono que no me convenció.

-¿Y si ha dicho eso porque tienes ese tono de voz?

-Pues, no se puede ocultar la rareza en su tono al hablarme, de pronto es como si fuéramos un par de extraños, resulta que un día podemos hablar como si nos conociésemos de toda la vida y al siguiente hay tanto entre nos nosotros que parece una brecha enorme – dice gesticulando con sus manos.

-Calma cariño, sé que eso pasara, ya verás – fue lo último que le dije antes de que decidiéramos como un par de niñas tomar una siesta.

A las 3.40 la alarma que habíamos colocado sonó haciéndonos pegar un brinco, habíamos dormido más de una hora... y ahora estábamos soltando risitas mirando nuestros atuendos desordenados.

-Bueno iré a arreglarme, no todos los días conoces al Dr. Cullen – dijo con broma.

-A veces eres tan idiota Alice – dije tirándome de espaldas sobre su cama, mirando hacia el techo.

-Lo sé, ¿y sabes que es lo peor? - dijo asomando su cabeza del closet.

-¿Uh?

-Así me amas – respondió y largue una carcajada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El reloj marcaba las 4.48 y yo solo pensaba en ¿cómo me iba a comportar con él delante de mis amigos?, no dejaba de atormentarme con ese pensamiento, en cualquier momento él iba a llegar y yo estaba comida de ansias.

-Lista, ¿cómo quede? - pregunto mi amiga apareciendo con su atuendo, como de costumbre se veía hermosa, ella de por sí sola lo era y ayudada con la ropa, el peinado y maquillaje adecuado lo era aún más.

-Perfecta – le sonreí, al menos se había vestido tan sencilla como yo misma lo estaba, un jean oscuro, una camiseta blanca y tacones por supuesto.

-Le robaras el aliento a mi rubio amigo – dije jugando un poco, sabía que esta salida era importante para ella, quería arreglar las cosas con Jasper.

-¿No te da miedo que le robe el aliento a tu Dr.? - pregunto moviendo sus cejas sugestivamente. Sonreí con descaro.

-No, conozco sus gustos y yo calzo perfecta en ellos – reí ante mi declaración, al menos eso esperaba. Alice me miro y luego de unos segundos empezó a reír junto a mí.

-Eres increíble, pero me gusta el efecto que él está teniendo en ti – dijo después de unos minutos.

El sonido del intercomunicador nos sacó de nuestra charla.

-Señorita Brandon, acá se encuentra un señor buscándola, el Señor Cullen, dice llamarse – dijo el portero.

-Gracias Vladimir, dile al Señor Cullen que ya estamos con el – dijo mi amiga y colgamos... me mire al espejo y estaba simplemente normal, hoy no parecía su puta, ni su sumisa... hoy solo era yo, Isabella Swan, esperaba que eso fuese suficiente para él.

Bajamos en el ascensor, mis manos sudaban, los números cambiaban lentamente... 3... 2... 1 y ahí quedo, las puertas se abrieron dejando a la vista la recepción del edificio, caminamos hacia las puertas giratorias donde se encontraba Vladimir.

-Buenas tardes Señorita Swan, Señorita Brandon – saludo amablemente.

-Buenas tardes Vladimir – respondimos al unísono, sentí el calor conocido en mi cuerpo, el poder de su aura y su mirada rodeándome, gire mi vista al frente, hacia donde sabía que encontraría esos orbes azul verdosos... verdes, hermosos... ahí estaban tan fríos que no denotaban emoción y tan ardientes que encendían cada parte de mi cuerpo, si Alice dijo algo no escuche nada. Solo oía el frenético latido de mi corazón y él, casi podía escuchar su respiración, era como si de alguna manera estuviese anclada a él.

Estaba de pie recostado a su Mustang negro, llevaba un jean azul oscuro y una camisa blanca empuñada hasta los antebrazos, unos elegantes zapatos negros, su barba baja y su cabello, unos centímetros más largo, se encontraba en un desorden monumental... un desorden sexi y perfecto.

Camine hipnotizada hacia él, ¿Alice hablaba? No sabía, solo existía él y su mirada que me llamaba. Pero ¿qué estaba haciendo? Mirándolo mas de la cuenta, caminando hacia él como si tan solo tuviera el derecho a hacerlo y si pensaba en mis intenciones al acercarme era peor, tenía razón, una tarde normal y olvidaba quien era él. Me arrepentí de inmediato y agache mi cabeza a escasos centímetros suyos.

Sentí sus dedos en mi barbilla, levantando mi cara.

-Termina de hacer lo que ibas a hacer – susurro bajito, lo mire incrédula ¿era en serio? ¿de qué iba eso?, sus labios dijeron ¡hazlo!, era una orden... ahí estaba mi señor, acorte la distancia llenando mis sentidos de él y uní mis labios a los suyos, eso era lo que quería, el contacto que había extrañado y todo lo que no tenía permitido. Saboree sus labios y me estremecí al notar como él se dejaba hacer, cuando me separe este sonreía mirándome, se veía extraño... normal. Un carraspeo me hizo girar, ¡oh! Olvide por completo a Alice cuyo ceño fruncido no presagiaba nada bueno.

-A-Alice... te... este es Edward, Edward... ella es Alice, mi mejor amiga y novia de mi mejor amigo Jasper – dije enredándome en palabras innecesarias.

-Un gusto – se acercó mi amiga en una gran zancada, demasiado grande para su tamaño y estiro la mano hacia mi señor estrechándosela – moría por conocer al hombre que hizo cambiar a mi amiga de parecer con respecto a los hombres – dijo esta y yo la veía incrédula, mi señor solo sonreía ¡Idiota!.

-Un gusto igual Alice, también quería conocer a la mejor amiga de Isabella, a ver si algunos detalles me quedaban claros y creo que me están quedando más que claros – dijo tan elocuente como solo el podía serlo.

-¿Vamos? - pregunto él, Alice asintió y dejándome totalmente con la boca abierta, mi señor abrió la puerta para ella y luego para mí, ¿qué mierda era eso?. Lo mire extrañada, totalmente extrañada, el solo me sonrió de forma deslumbrante y guiño un ojo, ¿dónde carajos estaba mi señor, ese ser frio y arrogante, ese que me hacía temblar con una sola de sus miradas?

-¿Hacia dónde? - le pregunto a Alice mirándola por el retrovisor.

-Vamos al ROOF in the wit ¿lo conoces? - preguntó. Mi señor asintió y se encamino hacia el sitio.

Por todo el camino no hice más que mirar hacia la ventana, me sentía extraña de sentirlo a él de esa manera, desconocía por completo su comportamiento ¿qué estaba haciendo?, hablaba un poco con Alice sobre una cosa y otra y yo solo permanecía al margen perdida en mis pensamientos, todo era demasiado extraño para mí... unir estas dos partes de mi vida, no... definitivamente no estaba siendo de mi agrado, llegamos al hotel donde se encontraba el bar.

-¿Sabías que lo catalogan como el restaurante-bar más caliente del mundo en la azotea? - pregunto él dirigiéndose a ¿mí?, lo mire negando con la cabeza y el rio por lo bajo.

-Ya verás – dijo bajando del auto, corrió al otro extremo y abrió la puerta para Alice y luego para mí... _increíble-_ masculle entre dientes.

-¿Todo bien Isabella, te noto rara? - pegunto Alice acercándose a mi mientras mi señor le entregaba las llaves al chico del estacionamiento.

-Si – le sonreí – vamos.

Él llego y extendió sus brazos uno hacia mi amiga y uno hacia mí, sin despegar su mirada de la mía que no salía aun de la incredulidad, lo tome, pues no tenia de otra y caminamos hacia el interior, subimos en el ascensor... hasta llegar a las enormes puertas de cristal con luces de neón que indicaban Roof on the Wit ... era espectacular, miles de luces, una mesa se extendía por todo el bar con sillas a cada lado y luces en medio, hacia otro lado en un elevador de cristal se encontraba el DJ... chicos, chicas, adultos, entre otros se movían de aquí para allá... caminamos para salir hacia la azotea donde la noche empezaba a hacer presencia, habían muebles en todas partes con mesas para las bebidas... él ubico una a su gusto y nos envió hacia allá mientras el pedía unas bebidas.

-Esto es genial – pronuncie mirando en todas direcciones.

-No sé cómo no habíamos venido... - dijo Alice – tendrías que conocer este sitio desde hace mucho – asentí.

-¿Y Jasper? - pregunte.

-Ya le avise que llegamos, viene en camino – dijo, la música era muy buena... mezclas electrónicas que le daban un ambiente electrizante al sitio, se sentía el vapor humeante que desprendía el lugar... era _caliente._

-Señoritas – dijo su profunda voz, traía dos copas y junto a él un mesero con una copa más ofrecida a mi amiga.

El extendió una hacia mí y la tome dudosa – Sex on the Roof – pronuncio y trague fuerte, le di una sonrisa y probé... hmm delicioso.

-Amo las bebidas combinadas – grito Alice bebiéndose el contenido de su copa de golpe, sonreí y la imite bebiendo toda mi copa, gire a él que me miraba con la diversión y desaprobación brillando en sus ojos.

-Otra – pidió Alice al mesero quien fue por ellas de inmediato.

-No te excedas – me dijo él en voz baja ¿ahora exigía?, Dios, que cambios, que extraño... se sentó a mi lado e inicio una charla con Alice sobre trivialidades de su día a día, estaba fascinada oyendo su voz, de vez en cuando viendo el movimiento de sus labios húmedos por la bebida y otros solo bebiendo de mi copa.

-Iré al baño un momento y por Jasper que está en la entrada y no sabe llegar hasta acá – dijo mi amiga poniéndose de pie.

-¿Te acompaño? - dije.

-No – respondió él por ella, lo mire...

-Iré sola, regreso con Jasper – dijo mi amiga caminando hacia el interior del bar.

-¿Por qué te noto tan rara? - pregunto demasiado cerca de mí. ¿rara yo? Raro él.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? - dije volviendo a mi yo sumisa. El Asintió.

-¿Por... Por qué se ha comportado así? - pregunte, el inclino su cabeza hacia un lado, parecía divertido por mi pregunta.

-Define "así"

-¡Así! - lo señale - ¿normal?... no es como usted – dije.

-Hmmm ¿te hubiese gustado que me comportara como yo? ¿que habría dicho tu amiga? ¿no seria eso lo extraño? ¡Estoy haciendo esto por ti!, para que tu amiga crea que soy quien despierta cada mañana contigo y no quien te azota cada vez que puede, que crea que soy quien te abre la puerta, te besa al llegar del trabajo y no quien inserta un plug en tu culo mientras toma su cena – dijo con voz ronca cerca de mi oído, eso estaba mal... muy mal, no podía hablarme así con esas palabras en un sitio como este. Pero rebobinando el tenia razón, yo estaba siendo idiota con respecto a su comportamiento, el hacía esto por aparentar y debía agradecérselo.

-Gracias – dije...

-¿Por qué? ¿por insertarte un plug en el culo mientras ceno? Si es por eso no agradezcas, es muy placentero – lo mire boquiabierta, ¿ese ser descarado era mi señor?.

-P-por ser comprensivo y comportarse para mi amiga – respondí aturdida.

-Agradécemelo como es debido – gruño – junta tus manos- las uní rápidamente en mi espalda, tomo mi rostro mirándome un par de segundos para luego tironear de mis labios y besarme a su gusto, dominando, reclamando cada recoveco de mi boca, sabia a su bebida y se sentía extremadamente bien, el dolor que me causaba su agarre y sus dientes no era nada comparado con el placer de besarlo.

-Hola de nuevo tortolos – la voz de Alice sonó a mi lado sacándome de mi mundo feliz perdida en sus labios, separe mis manos y el me soltó, gire agitada viendo a mi amiga quien sonreía con esa mirada cómplice, mire al chico rubio a su lado y le sonreí para aliviar su ceño fruncido.

-¡Jasper! - me pare y lo abrase con efusividad.

-Hola linda ¿veo que estas muy bien? - pregunto.

-Más que bien – le respondí – ven – lo jale, mi señor se puso de pie con la mirada seria.

-Edward, él es Jasper... mi mejor amigo, Jasper él es Edward – presente.

Ambos estrecharon sus manos, la mirada de mi señor no me gustaba, evaluaba a Jasper en cada movimiento y Jasper lo miraba de la misma forma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.

Desde la llegada de Jasper el ambiente se había tensado un poco pero mi señor no dejo de bromear con Alice y de comportarse de aquella forma extraña, sin embargo llegados a un punto encontró algo en común con Jasper y era esa pasión que los tres compartíamos por la medicina, pareció que ambos se relajaban y hablaron de forma tranquila, Jasper parecía cada vez más tranquilo al notar el comportamiento normal de Edward hacia mí, ¿que esperaba?, el tenía una idea muy equivocada con respecto al BDSM para él era solo sadomasoquismo, pues estaba muy equivocado, pero era imposible sacarlo de su error por eso yo solo lo dejaba ser, exigiendo respeto para mi vida y nada más.

Por otra parte la tensión entre Jasper y Alice era evidente, ella parece intentar actuar normal, afectiva pero él era distante, nunca lo había visto así con ella ¿qué le sucedía?.

-¿Vamos al baño? - pregunto Alice hacia mí. Mire a mi señor pidiéndole permiso con la mirada y el asintió, me levante y camine junto a mi amiga, dejando a aquel par solos inmiscuidos en su conversación sobre células madres...

-¿Que fue eso? - pregunto Alice

-¿Uh? - respondí a la vuelta, no sabía de qué hablaba, el camino hacia el baño parecía extenso.

-Olvídalo... ¿has notado el comportamiento de Jasper? - pregunto con un poco de pena en su voz, asentí.

-Sí, esta extraño... pero es entendible, están distanciados y de pronto una salida así no puedes esperar que actué normal – le dije.

-Puede que tengas razón, pero me duele que actué así

-¿quieres que los dejemos solos un rato para que puedan hablar? - ofrecí a mi amiga, sabía que lo necesitaban.

-Me da miedo, pero creo que sí... es lo mejor.

-Bien, le diré a... Edward en cuanto volvamos – dije entrando por fin al baño, ella fue a sus necesidades mientras yo la esperaba, había un par de chicas más en el baño.

Salió finalmente y acomodamos un poco nuestro cabello desaliñado a causa del vapor del sitio.

-Por cierto, tu Edward es fantástico, ahora entiendo tu comportamiento... y no puedo creer como dices que no estas enamorada, te vi cuando salimos y lo viste, dejaste un reguero de babas y corazones a tu paso – dijo Alice.

-Sí, él es fantastico, pero no veas cosas donde no las hay cariño, hay una atracción, me gusta... mucho, pero eso es todo – dije.

-No me hables de la atracción, casi se comen el uno al otro tan solo mirándose – dijo y yo reí, eso no podía negarlo en ninguna circunstancia.

Llegamos donde ellos estaban, seguían hablando animadamente, realmente me agradaba que la tensión entre ambos disminuyera, Jasper era muy importante para mí y que tuviera diferencias con la persona con la que yo estaba no me resultaba muy agradable, por eso al verlos hablar de esa manera así sea solo de medicina, me hacia sonreír.

-Isabella – dijo Jasper – le contaba a Edward de algunas de tus torpezas en clase de anatomía, ¿recuerdas los primeros días?... nunca olvidare cuando los nervios te ganaron y conectaste los vasos sanguíneos de forma errónea y la sangre falsa voló por todos lados – Jasper empezó a reírse a carcajadas y yo estaba completamente sonrojada.

-Jasper – gruñí... - pero aprendió a dominar sus nervios, de un momento a otro – arrugo el entrecejo – hubo un cambio en su vida y se volvió más segura de sí misma y se convirtió en la chica brillante que ahora conocemos – hablaba con orgullo, Jasper era como mi hermano mayor, me hacía acordar a papá.

-¿Un cambio? - pregunto mi señor - ¿parece que la conoces muy bien no?

-Es la hermana menor que nunca tuve – dijo mi rubio amigo y le sonreí, Alice se había sentado de nuevo a su lado, tratando de llamar su atención entonces recordé lo que le había dicho, me acerque a _él, _exactamente a su oído.

-Necesitan estar solos un rato – susurre, el asintió y me erguí mientras él se ponía de pie ofreciéndome su mano, la tome como pocas veces y pidiendo permiso nos retiramos hacia otro sitio.

Seguí sus pasos hacia un extremo de la azotea un poco solitario, alguna que otra pareja y grupos se encontraban esparcidos pero nada en comparación al resto del bar. Quedamos apoyados al cristal del balcón sujeto por barras de acero.

Llamo la atención de un mesero y pidió dos copas más para ambos, no hablábamos solo yo miraba hacia mis pies y sentía su mirada clavada en mí, al llegar el mesero me ofreció la copa y levante para tomarla.

-¿Me explicas tu cambio? - dijo usando una voz suave y melosa.

-¿Cambio? -pregunte sin entender a que se refería.

-Me refiero a lo que hablaba tu amigo Jasper, que influencio en ti para que te volvieras más segura de ti misma – hmm se refería a eso, no pensé que tomara demasiado en serio los comentarios de Jasper.

-Se... se refería a que bueno... cuando empezaba la universidad fue cuando conocí a Riley y bueno... a partir de ahí, a eso se refiere con mi cambio – dije explicándolo muy mal, no me gustaba hablar de eso con él.

-Hmmm – murmuro y bebió el contenido de su copa de un trago, vi el movimiento de su garganta al tragar.

-Esta noche ha sido divertida – dijo de repente matando el raro silencio que se había instalado.

Enarque una ceja, llevábamos como diez minutos acá.

-Hace mucho, demasiado, no me comportaba así, es extraño... - dijo.

-Muy extraño -coincidí – no me gusta – deje escapar.

-Eso habla muy bien de mi puta – dijo cambiando a un tono oscuro, a él... a mi dominante.

-Tengo algo para ti, para compensarte por mi comportamiento "extraño" - ¿compensarme?, eso sí era raro, ¿desde cuándo el me compensaba?.

-Vamos – dijo ofreciéndome una vez más su mano... me llevo por un camino que conocía muy bien, íbamos hacia el baño... abrí los ojos alarmada, los baños nunca estaban solos ¿qué iba a ser? ¿compensarme? ¿de que hablaba?

Llegamos al baño, ¿hombres? ¿mujeres?... volteo al de mujeres y sonrió malicioso y entro de golpe, un par de chicas que venían de camino se quedaron paralizadas. Se estaba comportando como un adolescente ¿qué mierda?

-Señoritas les pido el favor de retirarse sin hacer escandalo – pidió este a un par de chicas que se encontraban retocando su maquillaje frente al espejo, ¿qué carajos?... era irracional. Ambas salieron pitadas y un tanto asustadas, me miraban de una manera que decían ¿necesita ayuda?, sonreí ¿por qué sonreí? Necesitaba que supieran que nada malo ocurriría.

-Ahora si – murmuro y fue hacia la puerta para pasar el seguro, lo mire incrédula.

-Hoy te he permitido que me llames Edward, me has tuteado, me has besado, has tomado mi mano, me he comportado como un novio normal, ha sido extraño... lo sé, pero necesario... ahora estamos solos no entiendo que haces mirándome – dijo y de inmediato agache la mirada, demonios, era su culpa.

-Sácate el Jean – ordenó. ¿QUE?, alguien podría venir.

-Que no se te olvide quien soy Isabella, soy tu Amo y te estoy diciendo que te saques el Jean ¡HAZLO! - ahh... el fuego recorrió mis venas al oírlo demandar y ordenar, era como si de nuevo encajara en su lugar, quien era él y a quien mi cuerpo y toda yo le pertenecía.

Desajuste y saque mi jean quitando mis botas en el proceso, solo unas bragas cubrían mi sexo que ya empezaba a reaccionar a él.

-Gírate – gruño – apóyate contra los lavabos – lo hice, mierda ¿qué iba a ser?, mire por el espejo sus movimientos, se acercó a mí por la espalda y tomo mis bragas en sus manos.

-Me encantaría desgarrarlas y que anduvieras sin bragas, para que recuerdes lo puta que eres... que no olvides ni siquiera por el hecho de que estén tus amigos ahí, que me debes respeto y que debes estar disponible para mí en cualquier momento – decía pausadamente – pero aún quedan rastros de caballerosidad en mi – dijo sonriendo sardónico a través del espejo. Bajo lentamente mis bragas hasta que quedaron a mis pies, no me moví ni un milímetro.

-Veamos – acaricio mis nalgas y llevo una mano completa a abarcar mi sexo – veo que no olvidas del todo – dijo al palpar mi humedad, era inevitable, su sola cercanía, su virilidad, su beso... todo era una colisión en mi cuerpo que siempre reacciona y reaccionaria para él. Abrió mis nalgas con ambas manos y golpeo un par de veces, ya estaba gimiendo sin pudor alguno, ¿estaría Alice llamando? ¿buscándonos tal vez? No importaba, no cuando él estaba introduciendo un dedo en mi apretada abertura, ¡Joder! Ya no dolía ni molestaba en absoluto al contrario era totalmente placentero.

-Te gusta... eso es, pronto te complaceré como la perra que eres y tendrás a mi polla enterrada ahí... - susurraba contra mi mientras bombeaba su dedo.

-Pero ahora mira lo que traje – saco un plug inflable de su bolsillo ¿qué mierda?, lo mire incrédula.

-Para que no extrañes a tu amigo – dijo – y empezó a inflarlo mirándome directamente... un centímetro mas, son 7 y estarás lista – murmuro, desconecto la válvula del plug dejándolo solo, se la guardo en el bolsillo y volvió a su trabajo... iba a ¿insertarlo?. Cerré mis ojos y mordí mi lengua al sentir como humedecia el plug y luego lo llevaba entre mis nalgas, sin paciencia sin cuidado, lo inserto de golpe... aullé, no dolía tanto, no como la primera vez pero igual dolía y más con su poca delicadeza.

-Ahhh – suspiro – amo ver tu culo empalado y tu sexo brillante, son de mis panoramas favoritos – dijo y soltó un azote, dos... tres.

Gemí con cada uno agitándome hacia adelante, el sonreía a través del espejo. Se separó.

-Ponte el jean - ¿qué? - súbete las bragas y ponte el jean – repitió, lo mire... no había humor en su mirada, solo la convicción de la orden impartida, subí las bragas, sintiendo la incomodidad que causaba el plug, mire el jean... mierda, empecé a subirlo sumamente incomoda en cada movimiento.

-Para que te des cuenta, que en cualquier lugar, con cualquier persona sigo siento tu Amo ¿entendiste? - pregunto.

-Si señor – asentí, se acercó y tiro de mi labio entre sus dientes, me quede mirándolo... adorándole y respetándole. Ajuste el jean y mis botas y tome su mano que se encontraba extendida hacia mí.

Al dar un paso no pude evitar gemir, dolía y a la vez se sentía bien, ¡Dios!.

-Veo que ya te gusta – rio saliendo del baño, guiño un ojo a la chicas que estaban fuera y caminamos hacia mis amigos.

Parecían más relajados, Jasper sostenía la mano de Alice entre sus manos, ambos se veían el uno al otro de esa forma que te repeles nada mas de verlos, su amor era tan palpable que abrumaba.

-¿Todo bien por aquí? - pregunto mi señor, a sabiendas de que ahora en mas no sería mucho lo que iba a ser capaz de hablar.

-Todo perfecto – dijo mi amiga sonriendo y Jasper de igual modo.

-¿Y ustedes?... se han demorado bastante – vi el movimiento de cejas de Alice y no pude evitar sonrojarme recordando lo que estaba ahora insertado en mí. Alice soltó una risa.

-¿Por qué no te sientas Isabella? - dijo Jasper.

-Quiero crecer – murmure.

-Ven – mi señor tiro de mi – hazlo de lado – me susurro y así lo hice cruce una pierna sobre otra, jadeando bajito... y me recosté a él, no tenia de otra.

-Te ves un poco mareada – dijo Jasper quien tenía su ceño fruncido.

-Déjala Jasper – dijo Alice en mi defensa.

-Bueno – se encogió de hombros.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un par de horas después, luego de unas tres rondas más de bebidas, de una Alice con chistes ocurrentes y Jasper contando experiencias de la universidad decidimos que lo mejor era marcharnos ya, no me había movido en todo este tiempo de mi sitio y tenía mis piernas entumecidas.

Me levante con dificultad, trastabillando un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntaron mis amigos al unísono.

-Sí, solo estoy un poco cansada- asintieron.

-Apóyate en mi – dijo mi señor ofreciéndome su brazo, lo tome y caminamos hacia la salida, al bajar trajeron el auto de Jasper y el Mustang.

-Gracias Isabella, eres la mejor, ha sido una noche increíble y espero que la podamos repetir, por favor no te alejes – dijo mi amiga abrazándome. Asentí.

-Te veo luego cariño – dije de vuelta soltándome de su agarre.

-Chao a ti también rubio – le dije a Jasper lanzándole un beso, este sonrió y se acercó a mi tomándome en brazos, me queje un poco pero sonreí y le di un beso en su mejilla.

-Compórtate quieres – le dije. Y el sonrió encantador.

-Tu igual, cuídate y perdóname por juzgar a tu novio de esa manera antes, lo siento – dijo arrepentido.

-No te disculpes, entiendo que te preocupes por mí, el podrá ser lo que sea pero a su modo también se preocupa por mí – le respondí y el me frunció el ceño le guiñe un ojo y volví a besar su mejilla.

-Te veo luego rubio – dije yendo hacia el mustang, mi señor ya se había despedido de ambos con un apretón de manos y un beso en la mejilla de Alice.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los movimientos del auto no ayudaban mucho a aliviar la molestia del plug y él no disminuía la velocidad del auto, yo estaba casi sentada en el aire.

-He recibido una llamada mientras te despedías – dijo. Enarque unas ceja, si lo llamaban nunca me decía ¿por qué el cambio ahora? Ya estábamos solos, no tenía por qué actuar así.

-¿Recuerdas lo del Club SM? - asentí – un amigo me ha pedido que lo cubra mañana, necesita que haga un par de sesiones, vas a venir conmigo – indico, eso era... por eso me decía.

-Señor... usted dijo que cuando tenía sumisa no hacia eso – recalque lo que me había dicho aquella noche.

-Se lo que dije, pero este es un favor especial que me han pedido y servirá contigo... hay algo que quiero probar – uh... ya había probado la primera vez que había dicho que quería probar algo nuevo... ¿ahora que sería? ¿que haría yo en un club BDSM?, nunca había ido a uno.

-Déjalo por ahora... mañana será el día de ello, ahora tenemos otros asuntos que arreglar – dijo dándome la sonrisa canalla que le caracterizaba mientras el portón se abría dándonos paso.

Las abejas se instalaron en mi estómago... hoy había tenido la oportunidad de ver que el podía hacer cosas por mí, era reciproco como una vez escuche... sonreí porque yo era su sumisa pero él era mi dominante, es decir, me explico no es solo yo dándole, yo por él... a su manera, él estaba por mí, complaciéndome y haciendo y procurando mi bienestar, lo adoraba... adoraba a mi señor y hoy había sido un día especial para notar cuán grande era ese sentimiento.

* * *

**;)...**


	10. RACSA

**Closer**

**Advertencia: **Historia con alto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, una temática BDSM... si te molestan las malas palabras no leas y quienes leen lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, no hay queja bajo advertencia, si quieres romance no leas, si quieres un drama elaborado no leas, ahora si quieres la historia entre un Dom y una Sumisa lee :)

_"Tus conocimientos y comprensión de Dominante eliminaran los miedos de tus seres sumisos"_

* * *

_**Capitulo 9: RACSA**  
_

Olvide todo de lo que hablábamos en ese momento... solo él y su referencia a "tenemos asuntos que arreglar" llenaron mi ser. Tres palabras podían definir, tal vez, todo lo que sentía en mi cuerpo...

Anticipación... ese estado en el que tienes una leve indicación de lo que vendrá, al menos de lo que podrás sentir y solo esperas por ello, no sé qué es peor si saber o no saber.

Expectación... definido como un interés muy grande que se siente a causa de la espera de algo, no era para menos.

Excitación... técnicamente dirías es en el hombre el pene se llena de sangre aumentando de tamaño, es decir, formando una erección; en la mujer se dilata la vulva y se humedece la vagina, pero ahora no estamos para conceptos médicos y lo que yo sentía definido de esa forma seria decirlo de un modo demasiado pobre.

-Baja – ordeno tan calmado que todas mis emociones interiores me parecieron ridículas, me moví para abrir la puerta y salir del auto, por supuesto él ya lo había hecho y se encontraba unos pasos delante de mí, camino hacia la entrada de esa forma elegante como si cada movimiento suyo estuviese calculado.

Abrió y seguimos, todo parecía silencioso hasta que...

-Mike ya es hora de irnos, el Señor debe estar por llegar – decía la voz de Carmen cada vez más cerca.

-Ahh Carmen, solo una pieza de pollo más... está muy bueno – decía este, hablaba con lo que parecía tener la boca llena, mi señor se había quedado de pie en medio de la sala escuchando atentamente hasta que la figura de Carmen apareció a nuestra vista y se paró en seco pareciendo avergonzada.

-Señor Cullen, Señorita Swan, buenas noches... yo... ¡Michael! - grito

-¡Dije que ya voy! - apareció este y juro por Dios que hice mi mayor esfuerzo para no reír, venía con su habitual traje y con lo que parecía una pieza de pollo en su mano derecha y la boca llena, al vernos sus ojos se abrieron desmesurados atragantándose con lo que tenía en su boca, gire mi rostro hacia un lado para que no se notara mis pequeñas risas.

-¿Carmen? - mi señor se dirigió hacia la mujer que parecía algo avergonzada y mantenía la cabeza gacha.

-Lo siento Señor Cullen – susurró.

-Les agradezco se retiren... hasta el lunes – aclaró.

-S-Señor, yo... lo siento, n-no se vo-olvera a repetir – dijo Michael.

-Yo hare que lo sientan – murmuro mi señor y un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda al recordar esas mismas palabras saliendo de sus labios pero dirigidas hacia mí, atada y expuesta para él.

-Se-señor Cullen – oh oh, Carmen hablo y vi la espalda crispada y tensa de mi señor.

-Fuera ¡Ahora! - demandó y esta se calló en el acto, ambos se miraron y salieron apresuradamente de la casa, mierda... no quería uno de sus gritos dirigidos a mí.

Lo que sentí entonces no tiene explicación alguna, vi en lo que a mi pareció una lentitud excesiva como se fue girando hasta estar frente a mí, no puedo definir su mirada ni su expresión pues la mía estaba dirigida a sus pies mientras mis manos se retorcían juntas por delate de mi cuerpo, me miraba... sentía el ardor en cada trozo de piel en el que él posaba su vista.

-Isabella - llamo por mi nombre acariciando cada letra con su lengua. Fui levantando mis ojos hasta toparme con los suyos. Un vibrante escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo y fui testigo de la risa canalla saliendo de sus labios al ver su efecto en mí. Sentí la repentina necesidad de hablar, el modo en que sus ojos me traspasaban no como en una lucha de miradas sino su mirada dominando la mía, manteniéndola presa de él así exactamente como estaba yo. Aclare mi garganta y hable.

-Señor ¿desea comer algo? - pregunte tímidamente. Su ceño se frunció y sus ojos se congelaron.

-No recuerdo haberte dicho que podías hablar – declaró fríamente. ¡Pequeño error Isabella! - me apremie.-

-L-lo sient-to – balbucee con los nervios a flor de piel.

-¡Silencio! - demandó y dio dos zancadas hasta llegar a mi tomo mi rostro con una de sus manos y apretó haciéndome abrir la boca para dejar salir un gemido lastimero, dos de sus dedos entraron en mi boca presionando hacia abajo mientras apretaba fuertemente mi mandíbula, lastimaba, dolía... mierda, sentí mis ojos cubrirse de una capa húmeda, sonrió y tiro más fuerte de mí, mis piernas flaquearon y caí de rodillas al suelo, mire entre la brumosa capa acuosa que nublaba mis ojos a los suyos que brillaban disfrutando de aquello... se movió hacia atrás sin soltar su agarre haciéndome moverme de rodillas... no podía negar lo innegable y era el modo en que me sentía en este momento... ¿por qué? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

Camino hasta que él de pie yo arrastras llegamos al inicio de la escalera tiro de su agarre en mi haciéndome poner en pie, equilibrándome para no caer de bruces y sentirme peor que ahora.

-Te espero arriba, _puta mía –_ susurro en mi oído con ese matiz seductor, ¿por qué era tan contradictorio?, sus cambios me desconcertaban a tal punto que no tenía idea de cómo sentirme, me quede ahí de pie, pasmada sin mover absolutamente ninguna articulación; viendo como sonreía complacido por lo que acababa de suceder se daba la vuelta e iba escaleras arriba.

_No pienses, solo actúa._

_No pienses, solo actúa._

_No pienses, solo actúa._

Me sorprendí cuando esas palabras cruzaron por mi mente, como si él acabara de decirlas, como si él estuviera aquí diciéndome "todo está bien no ha sido realmente nada", aunque si fue algo... ¡demonios!, odiaba pensar, pensar era un asco... una razón por la cual estar aquí; su figura ya no se veía en las escaleras, tome una respiración profunda y moví mi mandíbula de un lado al otro, parpadee un par de veces para alejar la humedad que se había acumulado, llorar no era ni remotamente una posibilidad. Me sujete del pasamanos y fui subiendo las escaleras a pasos lentos mientras distraía a mi mente tarareando _Survival._

Al llegar al último escalón me sentí evidentemente más relajada, camine hacia el salón pasando por alto el pasillo hacia mí habitación pero él no estaba por ahí mire sobre la mesa y un papel desentonaba con el perfecto orden... ¡una nota!, escrita con la típica y distorsionada letra de un doctor leí:

_Desnúdate... y regresa_

Podría resultar una nota inofensiva si no tuviera idea de las implicaciones de aquello, fui rápidamente a mi habitación y me despoje poco a poco de cada prenda hasta quedar solo en mis _Manous, _unas sandalias negras de tipo gladiador, no llevaba medias ni nada más, gire y toque la base del plug enterrado en las profundidad de mi cavidad trasera; una podía realmente acostumbrarse a ello. Me di una última mirada al espejo y salí de ahí, entre más pronto llegara a él, más pronto acabaría con todo sentimiento de incertidumbre.

Camine a pasos lentos hacia la sala, tarareando la misma canción para evitar llenar mi cabeza de pensamientos y calmar mis inevitables nervios aunque la pregunta seguía rondando en mi cabeza, ¿por qué? No fue para nada de mi agrado la forma de tratarme abajo, pensé que todo estaba bien ¿que fue eso? Pero yo no tendría respuesta a ello así como nunca tendría respuesta a ninguna de sus acciones, aunque claro... no era algo que yo debía cuestionar ni preguntar solo obedecer, hay estaba el punto.

Vi todo el sitio y no tenia idea de donde posicionarme o si estar de pie, sentada o de rodillas, mire delante del sillón donde había pasado las últimas noches de rodillas y sirviendo para él y pensé que sería un buen sitio para sentirme a gusto y relajada, camine hasta allí y me puse en cuatro pero con los codos recogidos y la mejilla descansando contra el fresco piso.

Sus pasos advirtieron su llegada y el sonido de su respiración la proximidad, no hablo pero no fue necesario cuando sentí la presión que él estaba ejerciendo sobre aquel objeto intruso en su cuerpo.

-A veces logras maravillarme ¡Que vista! – murmuro con sorna, subió su mano acariciando mis nalgas siguiendo por el canal de mi espalda, sus dedos suaves tocaban con reverencia mi piel haciendo que cada terminación nerviosa de mi cuerpo cobrara vida y puede que en especial ciertas zonas de mi cuerpo. Tomo todo mi cabello entre una de sus manos.

-Ven acá – me jalo un poco y fui poniéndome en pie manteniendo siempre la mirada en mis manos, camino hacia atrás, hacia el sillón donde se sentó haciéndome arrodillar entre sus piernas, pude darme cuenta de su camisa desabrochada dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso esculpido, desde el primer momento desee poder tocarlo, poder saborearlo pero no era una opción para mí o al menos no ahora, apreté mis manos en puños ante el impulso de acariciarle, baje mi mirada centrándome en el punto en que la V de sus caderas señalaba, cubierto por su jean su muy despierta polla clamaba atención... di un respingo y sentí mi boca secarse ante el anhelo, una risita me saco de mis pensamientos y de manera inconsciente levante mi mirada lo que me permitía su agarre en mi cabello.

-Otro día será tuya puta, ahora tengo algo más en mente – dijo viéndome a lo que solo pude responder agachando la cabeza.

-No te avergüences, a toda puta le gusta tener su boca ocupada y tú no eres la excepción pero no te preocupes todo llega en su momento – volvió a decir mientras su mano libre alzaba mi mentón haciendo que lo mirara nuevamente, arecía incluso algo suave pero la sonrisa que pintaban sus labios no lo era.

Su mirada no soltaba la mía, su mano sostenía mi cabello con un tanto de fuerza era como un recordatorio. Mire a su otra mano habían dos objetos a su lado uno de ellos hizo remover mi interior un Flogger negro de tiras trenzadas y una cuerda larga blanca enrollada y sostenida en su mano.

-Ven – dijo con un deje de sutileza jalándome para que cambiaremos de posición yo sentada donde hace unos segundos estaba él y él en cuclillas donde me encontraba yo, tomo la cuerda entre sus níveos y largos dedos acariciándola.

-No olvides tus palabras seguras – me dijo y alzo la cuerda por lo que alce mis brazos dándole espacio y de forma muda aceptación para que me atara.

-Recuéstate inclinada y abre las piernas y flexiónalas – fueron sus siguientes palabras, mi corazón ya estaba acelerado y mi sexo ya escurría excitación ante la situación...

Él ignoro por completo mi estado actual, incluso podía decir que ni siquiera se había fijado en tal punto de mi anatomía, su concentración y control a pesar de su evidente estado eran sublimes. No podía ignorar la pregunta que cruzaba en mi mente ¿Por qué estábamos haciendo esto aquí? ¿Por qué no íbamos a la mazmorra? En noches anteriores si bien sus juegos iniciaban en este sitio nunca habíamos sesionado en otro sitio que no fuera ese.

-¿Quieres decir algo Puta? – detuvo sus movimientos que apenas consistían en pasar la cuerda alrededor de mi tobillo derecho.

-¿Por qué...? – enarco una ceja en mi dirección, mierda, debía controlar mi nerviosismo frente a él y hablar completo - ¿Por qué no vamos a mi lugar, Señor?

-¿Extrañas tu lugar puta? – ahh su tono de fingida indulgencia y la sonrisa de burla que tenían eran detonantes de emociones que no me gustaban en mí. Pero mi lugar era mi lugar y mis acciones eran las que eran así que termine por asentir, sin embargo, eso no fue de su agrado y me dio un pellizco en la cara interna de mi muslo haciéndome retorcer y gemir de dolor.

-¡Contesta en forma respetuosa! – demando.

-Sí, señor... si lo extraño – respondí bajito a causa del dolor que sentía en esa zona sensible de mi cuerpo.

-Nunca olvides con quien hablas Isabella... – todo rastro de risas arrogantes, canallas e incluso malvadas habían desaparecido para ser sustituidas por sus facciones duras y frías que no expresaban absolutamente nada.

-No señor, lo siento – murmure.

-Ahora responderé tu angustia, digamos que se está haciendo un arreglo en tu mazmorra puta pero pronto te llevare ahí para que lo reconozcas y marques el territorio como la buena perra que eres – ah con que eso era ¿un arreglo? ¿Qué podría faltarle? Ahora mi curiosidad había aumentado pero no podía olvidar que él ya no estaba con el mismo humor de hace unos instantes y lo mejor sería mantener el silencio en lo que voluntariamente pudiera.

De mi tobillo derecho paso a mi muñeca derecha, sus manos eran suaves dejaban caricias leves cada vez que tocaban mi piel haciendo hormiguear aquella zona y que una leve corriente nerviosa viajara por todo mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi sexo donde era evidente el estado en que me colocaban sus manos y el roce de la cuerda con mi cuerpo, mis pezones erguidos también evidenciaban tal situación, no había manera de ocultarlo, sentía mi cuerpo encendido, mis palmas sudorosas y mi respiración jadeante.

Pero él estaba ajeno a toda emoción física que yo pudiera sentir y expresar, su concentración era tal que pasaba la cuerda entorno a mi torso por encima de mis pechos como si mi corazón no estuviera latiendo de prisa bajo su tacto, cruzo la cuerda en repetidas veces por debajo de mis pechos haciendo un tanto de presión en estos pero sin llegar a ser demasiado, por un segundo sus ojos me vieron y en un instante tan insignificante en tiempo como significativo en acción supo que estaba bien y continuo cruzando la cuerda sobre mi plano estómago, retomo hacia mi muñeca izquierda tensándola y finalmente hacia mi tobillo izquierdo

Cuando termino yo era una nada inmóvil en las cuerdas, la vulnerabilidad, la presión, la exposición de mi cuerpo y el saberme presa y suya, completamente suya me hicieron soltar un audible gemido a la par que él se ponía de pie para contemplar su obra.

-Nunca te lo he dicho – su voz era áspera – eres hermosa _puta mía_ y el bondage en tu cuerpo es arte pura, eclipsas obras – recorrió mi cuerpo en su totalidad con su mirada, el verde en sus ojos brillaba intensamente y ni qué decir del efecto que sus palabras estaban produciendo en mí.

-Siéntate bien – sus ojos relampaguearon ante la súbita orden impartida, ¿Cómo iba a moverme?, mis piernas abiertas no podían moverse de su sitio, no pensé demasiado en la molestia que eso pudiera causarme muy al contrario mi único pensamiento se concentraba en lo que sucedería ahora, intente moverme con toda la dignidad que me fue posible, sabía que un movimiento en falso y él se reiría haciéndome sentir ridiculizada y no quería sentirme así, hice un esfuerzo y me senté de forma correcta al menos correcta con lo que me permitía el amarre, al hacerlo presione el plug y no pude evitar gemir y agitarme, Joder estaba más necesitada de su contacto, de él, de lo que esperaba y eso no era bueno, no conociéndole.

-¿Cómo te ha ido con tu amigo el Plug?, espero que bien porque hoy mi polla probara ese delicioso y estrecho culo – volví a gemir por sus palabras y por la imagen que se formaba en mi cerebro, mis entrañas se apretujaron y espere por su movimiento.

-Mi puta ansiosa – murmuro sacándose su camisa, flexionando sus brazos... él era hermoso, fuerte, imponente... y yo era suya, de cualquier forma, ya no había manera en que yo pudiera pensar en negarme.

Se acercó por completo al sillón y extendió un cojín haciéndolo más grande, más parecido a una cama, giro hacia mi dando pasos firmes hasta llegar a mi posición, por mi parte no podía hacer más que mirarlo fascinada con mis piernas flexionadas y mis manos entumecidas.

-Dime ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto mientras tomaba en una mano mi cabello y de la otra sujetaba mi cintura y tiraba de mí, solté un grito por su acción, me posiciono en la parte del sillón que había extendido, mi cuero cabelludo palpitaba.

-Bi-bien señor – dije agitada.

-No me refiero a eso, ¿quiero saber que sientes estando así?, siempre he tenido fascinación por recolectar los pensamientos de mis putas, de saber lo perras y excitadas que se sienten al ceder su voluntad y su cuerpo, ahora mismo podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo... ¡todo! – se mofo.

-No todo – respondí en un arrebato de miedo que me produjeron sus palabras, una sonrisa ilumino su rostro que se había mantenido templado –Te-tengo palabras seguras – me justifique.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – repitió y empezó a acariciar el contorno de mi cuerpo, mis pechos aprisionados por la cuerda, suaves caricias que parecían más bien el roce de la seda sobre mi cuerpo.

-S-suya señor... entregada, cada vuelta que la cuerda da a mi cuerpo, cualquier zona, es un grado más de entrega, un grado más de la confianza que tengo en usted... cada roce de la cuerda y la presión que siento cuando me agito es un recordatorio de que por mí misma no hace nada y que el mayor placer será entregado por usted en la medida en que mi cuerpo le complazca, pero también cada roce en un hormigueo incesante hacia mi sexo, una gota de humedad más que resbala por mis pliegues – dije tensionando mi cuerpo gracias a sus caricias.

Abrió la boca para decir algo pero en ese momento su celular que no había visto sonó desde la mesita interrumpiendo...

-¡Joder! – soltó alejándose hacia la mesa, tomo el celular, miro la pantalla y luego a mí, sonrió y respondió pero para mi sorpresa alejo un poco el teléfono de si, de modo que tenía el altavoz.

-Garrett – pronuncio.

_-Mi estimado Cullen ¿Cómo estás_? – preguntó una voz rasposa al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hmm Bien, nada que no pueda mejorar – respondió este, trague y agache la mirada... no podía soportar la suya.

_-Amigo mío, una noche de estas avísame y ayudare a mejorar tu noche, no es más que digas y tendrás a mi pequeña mascota a tu disposición_ - ¿Qué mierda? Me agite un poco y alce la vista de nuevo, él no dejaba de verme, sonrió ampliamente como quizá nunca lo había visto.

-Una noche de estas te tomare la palabra, esa mascota tuya reclama una polla como la mía – respondió dejándome jadeante y con la boca abierta, una de sus manos desabrocho su cinturón, luego su jean y acaricio con descaro su firme erección.

_-Tu ego siempre tan elevado Cullen, pero ya te hice el ofrecimiento nada más necesitas llamarme, bueno quería recordarte lo de mañana, mi zorra te dio el recado ¿no?, ¿te hablo bien? Porque si no le daré una buena zurra –_ dijo aquella voz.

-Muy bien, de hecho, aunque puedes dársela aun, nada enciende más a una zorra que una buena zurra, gimen de dolor pero el coño delata lo que en verdad sienten – ambos soltaron una risita que a mis oídos sonó burlona y cruel... y muy dentro de mi maravillosa.

_-Puede que te tome la palabra._

-Y por lo de mañana no te preocupes, le dije a tu querida mascota que mañana estaría ahí y así lo hare – dijo mi señor.

_-¿No te molesta? Me entere que tienes una ocupación ya, la voz corre muy rápido_ – murmuro, al menos me llamaba ocupación.

-No, la puta ira conmigo – dijo él acariciando de modo incesante su erección.

_-¡Joder! Tengo que conocerla, algo me comento Victoria pero no le preste demasiada atención –_ dijo este.

-Victoria es muy comunicativa pero no hay nada que ella sepa que pueda contarte, así que despreocúpate, pronto te estaré llamando... hay una actividad en especial que se le gustara a mi pequeña puta – preste mayor atención a lo que se refería... ¿Qué mierda?

_-¡Oh! Me interesa, gracias Cullen... hablamos pronto –_ respondió y lo siguiente en oírse fue el pitido. ¿Qué había sido todo eso?

-¿Dónde íbamos? – se acerco de nuevo a mi con su firme polla apuntando en mi dirección.

Tomo mis piernas y me hizo recostar de lado atada y flexionadas, la comodidad era un termino que no se podía considerar ahora de ninguna manera, pero poco importaba también, lo único que tenía importancia era el modo en el que estaba expuesta para él y sus siguientes acciones, tomo el Flogger atrayéndolo hacia nuestras posiciones pero lo dejo a un lado mío.

Me dio una mirada de soslayo estudiando mi estado actual pero la verdad era que en este preciso momento estaba totalmente segura que mis expresiones faciales no dirían nada y mucho menos mi boca o mi mirada, si de alguna remota manera podría mostrar rebeldía en este momento seria manteniendo mis emociones a raya, no sabía de qué hablaba... hacia menciones de mi persona sin consultarme y yo aquí simplemente sin entender. Sus manos empezaron a trazar un camino por mis piernas mientras más miradas venían y yo seguía igual de imperturbable, a pesar de sus caricias, a pesar de la suavidad de sus dedos sobre mi piel. Al no ver reacción ni cambio alguno en mi determinación su rostro cambio, la burla dio paso a la frialdad y con ello se llevó el tacto suave que hasta ahora había estado teniendo. Apretó sus dedos a una distancia milimétrica de mis rodillas, en un punto donde estando de pie fácilmente hubiese podido caer, fue inevitable quejarme, fue inevitable contraer mi cara ante el dolor.

Tomo el Flogger entre sus manos, lo mire presa de todo aquello que me sostenía en ese momento, éramos dos cuerpos inertes de emociones que podían expresarse el uno al otro pero desfallecidos por el deseo, él de poseerme a su modo y yo de ser poseída. Podía sentir el reto en mi mirada, esa necesidad de ser castigada ¿Por qué?... no lo tenía claro ahora pero solo quería una cosa en este momento y él lo entendía ya sea el reto o la necesidad, su mano izquierda dio impulso a las hebras del Flogger que impactaron sobre los muslos de mis piernas expuestas para él.

No gemí, no jadee, no exprese absolutamente nada aunque si sentí... el duro y delicioso impacto de las hebras de aquel instrumento golpeando contra mi piel, ese picor y sensación de calor que el impacto genera y esa punzada de deseo que causa en mí. Tan perdida estaba en las sensaciones de ese primer golpe que no vi venir su siguiente acción, un minuto estaba recostada de lado y al siguiente estaba de cabeza en el mueble con mi torso pegado al espaldar y mi sexo y piernas en el aire expuestos para él, apenas tuve oportunidad para procesarlo... nada salió de mis labios, por un minuto me sentí aturdida, mire presa de todas aquellas emociones su rostro, sus ojos y la determinación y dureza en ellos... pero otra dureza capto mi mirada y fue la de su entrepierna que estaba a escasos centímetros de mi provocando agitación y deseo, un deseo carnal y enloquecedor de tocarlo y sentirlo en todo mi cuerpo, específicamente en esa parte de mi cuerpo situada en mi cara que lo tenía tan cerca que podía incluso sentir la textura en mi lengua y paladar, no sé qué ganaba si la resequedad o las babas que podía estar escurriendo ante el impoluto anhelo.

Su cuerpo se movía agitado haciendo a mis ojos desorbitar, ¡maldita sea!, nunca me había sentido tan impotente en estas situaciones, había sido paciente pero el deseo era enloquecedor, un golpe sordo y duro volvió a sacarme de mi ensoñación y más le siguieron, no había tregua ni descanso, no había conteo solo era él impulsando el Flogger, respirando de manera agitada y golpeando repetidas veces una detrás de otra mi piel, mis piernas, mi ingle, mi sexo que sentía arder de golpes y deseo, las hebras eran incesantes, la repetición hacia arder mi piel pero ¿Qué no ardía en mi ahora? Todo absolutamente todo estaba en llamas, no podía evitar los jadeos, los gemidos cuando de forma tortuosa su polla se acercaba con demencia a mi boca o dejaba que las hebras del instrumento de flagelación acariciaran cruelmente mi clítoris y mis pliegues.

Era un cruel y exquisito intercambio de sensaciones, podía ver sus músculos contraerse y su mandíbula tensarse cada vez que soltaba un golpe, al igual que su polla vibrando como si vida propia tuviese, el dolor estaba aislado de mi cuerpo... no había dolor, el dolor era inexistente, miradas furtivas iban pero sus ojos solo me hacían gemir con mayor ímpetu, reclamaba mi expresión.

Mi mente y mi razón estaban nubladas por las sensaciones que se estaban apoderando de mi cuerpo, no podía seguir así y él golpeaba con mayor fervor sobre mis pliegues expuestos ¿Cuánto podría soportarlo?, necesitaba el alivio que podían darme tan solo el juntar mis muslos o mi mano o en un caso exponencial él y su hambriento deseo por mi persona, porque a pesar de que pudiera tener otras, él tenia deseos por mí, tenía hambre de mi... y eso lo evidencias en los ojos de un hombre, en este caso en los ojos de mi dominante.

Cerré los ojos por un minuto tratando de canalizar y dejar de considerar mi primera palabra segura como un desahogo pero eso me impidió ver su siguiente movimiento que consistía en un dedo suyo restregando mis pliegues, mi torso se movió por inercia, mi cuerpo clamaba más, más intensidad, más de él... mas alivio. Pero los latigazos no abandonaron mi cuerpo y siguieron impactando en distintos lugares de mi cuerpo, brazos, piernas, ingle, vientre, pechos... mis gemidos eran cada vez más sonoros, ya no podía ver mis ojos lagrimeaban sin cesar ya sea por la impotencia o por el deseo, no podía más estaba agotada en exceso, su dedo incesante movía en ascenso mis pliegues sin ser realmente un alivio más bien un grado más en la tortura que estaba dando a mi cuerpo.

-Señor – llame lloriqueando, no podía más. –Señor, señor, señor... por favor ahhh – gemí con el impacto del Flogger contra mi carne sensible.

-Señor por favor – suplique pero él estaba enajenado, sus oídos parecían sordos a mis suplicas, su dedo se separó de mí y el Flogger ceso sus movimientos, cerré mis ojos una vez más, respirando profundamente pero no tarde en abrirlos junto a mi boca de la cual salía un lamento ahogado al sentir como retiraba el plug.

Volví a estar de lado, con la suavidad que no le caracterizaba había acostado de lado mi cuerpo que a pesar de no sentir dolor por los múltiples azotes recibidos si estaba magullado y se resentía ante el roce, mire sus ojos presa de emociones y sentimientos, en mi vida jamás supe que era lo correcto que debía sentir, mi día a día se iba convirtiendo en una búsqueda de aquello que era correcto porque como siempre sucedía lo que es correcto para unos es incorrecto para otros, entonces estaba aquí ahora viendo en sus ojos... su seguridad y determinación llenándome, la firmeza de quien era él en mi vida, el gran sentimiento de adoración que hacia mi corazón latir de prisa en este momento cuando sus ojos tan verdes como jamás lo habían estado en mi presencia me decían con firmeza y un toque de suavidad que el jamás me haría daño y que ese cataclismo de sensaciones que llenaban mi cuerpo e iban mucho más allá de simple dolor o placer eran correctas y si para él eran correctas, para mí que había decidido abandonarme a él, abandonarme en el sentido de dejar que el me guiara ahora, entonces para mí también era correcto.

Un atisbo de sonrisa amago en sus labios y como si eso fuera poco para acelerar mi pulso sentí la gruesa cabeza de su polla haciendo presión donde hace minutos había estado un intruso que no palpitaba ni era tan caliente como este que pretendía ahora hacerse paso, era el momento, como él lo había dicho en una ocasión y a pesar del dolor, a pesar de todo una leve sonrisa se instaló en mis labios.

-Esa es mi puta – susurro y me penetro por completo.

-Ahhhh – me queje sin poder evitarlo ante el dolor más placentero que quizá podría experimentar, su semblante agónico de placer me decía cuanto había disfrutado ese primer momento pero las embestidas que le siguieron decía mucho más, no había manera en que parara de gemir, incoherencias, monosílabos y su nombre teñido por el respeto profundo que sentía hacia él, diciendo Señor en lugar del nombre común que usaban todos.

Saco el cinturón que aún se encontraba entre los ojales de su jean y lo acomodo en su mano, haciéndome recordar a aquellos padres que amenazan a sus hijos colocando el cinturón de ese modo, ¿Qué haría ahora? Yo no creía ser capaz de soportar mucho más, mi cavidad ahora preparada se había adaptado perfectamente a su polla y lo único que estaba sintiendo era un placer tortuoso, mi cuerpo latía y vibraba ante ello, estaba sudorosa y desdeñada.

-Puedes correrte cuando quieras – dijo no sin cierta dificultad, sus embestidas se hicieron más pausadas, y el cinto que permanecía en sus manos dio un impacto suave contra la carne húmeda y sensible en la que se había convertido mi sexo, convulsione ante el impacto y como ese vinieron más, uno y otro y otro... jadeaba en búsqueda de aire, de algo que me permitiera aferrarme a la realidad y no perderme en ese nubloso mundo de placer que me estaba dando.

-¡Déjate ir! – gruño y volvió a embestir de forma desenfrenada, el sonido de sus caderas golpeando, los golpes del cinto contra mi pulsante clítoris, sus facciones desgarradas por el placer y la potencia de su voz dando una firme orden fueron suficientes para dejarme llevar... el fin, mi cuerpo convulsiono inerte de ordenes mías solo él dominado por el placer del intenso orgasmo que acababa de recibir y fue completado al sentir la brumosidad de su espesa esencia derramándose en mi interior.

-Señor... – llame con voz seca, me dolía la garganta no me había percatado de lo mucho que grite y que me tenía ahora en ese estado.

-Shhh... – acallo él, sus manos iban desatando las cuerdas que sostenían mi cuerpo, mis brazos iban cayendo inertes sobre el mueble.

Estaba más allá de lo agotada física y mentalmente, apenas sentía lo que él hacia conmigo, me llevo en brazos supuse que a dormir, me dejo sobre la cama sin decir ni una palabra y se retiró o eso pensé, no escuchaba ni sus pasos... me sentía liviana tanto que sabía lo perfectamente a gusto que iba a dormir esa noche o lo que restaba de ella ¿Qué hora era? Sentí unos brazos levantarme en vilo ¿Por qué?, intente hablar pero la garganta me escocia y no encontraba mi voz dentro del cansancio que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo.

-Tranquila – susurro su voz calmada y suave, satisfecha... sonreí, gracias a mí. Arrugue el entrecejo cuando la tibieza de un líquido hacia escocer las zonas de mi cuerpo donde el Flogger había dado con mayor intensidad, todo mi cuerpo reclamaba en protesta, me removí, no podía abrir mis ojos pero él me calmo, susurrando para que me tranquilizara, lavando mi cuerpo que ahora más que nunca estaba a su merced, tan suave y cálido como jamás lo había sido, tan dueño de mí.

Sus fuertes manos lavaron mi cuerpo, lo seco y cuido, volvió a alzarme y me dejo con extremo cuidado sobre la cama.

-Descansa... lo has hecho muy bien hoy – sentí su mano en mi rostro acariciando los contornos de mi boca, un beso depositado en allí y su peso y tibieza abandonando mi cama.

-Gracias, Señor – oí mi voz ronca.

-A ti, pequeña mía – fue lo último que oí y ni siquiera sé si oí bien, el sueño se apodero de mi rápidamente y pronto estaba navegando en un mundo perfecto que solo los sueños puede otorgar.

…

Me removí en mi cama quejándome repetidas veces, sentía mi cuerpo magullado, mis músculos contraídos y tensos, cada porción de piel reclamando, abrí mis ojos ante la evidencia de que no podía seguir durmiendo ni un segundo más, respire profundo al ver el dosel sobre mí y un pensamiento cruzo mi mente ¿alguna vez sabría lo que era dormir con la tibieza de su cuerpo junto a mí?, pero lo deseche rápidamente ante lo estúpido que era siquiera pensarlo. Apreté los dedos de mis manos y de mis pies tratando de recobrar la fuerza y dominio sobre mi cuerpo pero al tensar me lamente por la molestia que eso trajo, me senté de golpe y volví a lamentarme aquella zona que quedaba en contacto con superficie de la cama al sentarme punzo dolorosamente, ¡mierda!... sin embargo el dolor era delicioso si recordaba cada cosa vivida anoche, mi señor era multifacético pero a su modo era todo lo que yo quería y todo por lo que en este momento agradecía el dolor que sentía.

Me puse en pie y preferí no mirarme sino hasta estar de frente en el espejo de cuerpo completo.

-¡Oh! – exclame, mi voz salió rasposa y mi garganta ardió. Mi cuerpo estaba pintado en brazos, piernas, pechos y parte de mi vientre por finas líneas en todas las direcciones, marcas rojas intensas que iban y venían aquí y allá sin mostrar un fin o un comienzo. Era su obra.

Camine descalza, anoche no me di cuenta siquiera cuando había quitado los tacos que ahora reposaban a un lado de mi cama, tome una bata de seda color crema, no había nadie en casa excepto él y yo por lo que no sería una molestia andar, la coloque cuidadosamente en mi cuerpo siseando por el roce, la anude en mi cintura, no era mucho pero al menos ya no estaba desnuda ¿no?, necesitaba tomar algo para la garganta y recordé que Carmen había señalado una vez una dispensa donde se encontraban medicamentos para todo tipo de malestar, un vaso con un delicioso zumo de naranja tampoco me caería mal en este momento. Tome una liga e hice una coleta en mi cabello, fui a lavar mi rostro y mis dientes... y finalmente baje, me sentía hoy más que nunca a gusto, mis pies descalzos se alegraban con el frio del mármol, baje cuidadosamente las escaleras.

Fui directo a la cocina, la luz se filtraba por los grandes ventanales que iluminaban toda la estancia de la casa, el jardín resplandecía de diferentes tonos de verde, era hermoso. Me prepare un vaso de zumo de naranja e hice un poco más en una pequeña jarra por si a mi señor le apetecía, lo más probable debía ser que aun estuviese durmiendo o eso esperaba, me dispuse entonces ir hacia el comedor donde se encontraba la dispensa de los medicamentos pero un sonido me hizo detenerme abruptamente, el sonido de una pequeña voz... ¿Qué rayos?

-¿Eeemee? – pronuncio una pequeña voz, dulce y tierna como el sonido de campanillas, me asome de soslayo al comedor ocultando mi cuerpo y husmeando como de seguro no debía hacer pero mi curiosidad era mayor. Un par de ojos grises, grises por esta mañana, me miraron, pero mi mirada se fue a un lado suyo donde una pequeña niña cuyo cabello rubio estaba sujeto en dos colitas que la hacían lucir aún más adorable estaba sentada junto a él con un cuaderno y un lápiz entre sus dedos, por un instante sonreí maravillada por lo que veía y al siguiente una idea no muy agradable cruzo por mi mente, ¿Qué si era su hija? ¿Quién era la pequeña?, Oh Dios, tape mi boca para evitar decir cualquier cosa pero su mirada volvió a llamar mi atención.

-Chloe espérame un momento aquí ¿quieres? – dijo mi señor que no apartaba la mirada de mí, la pequeña distraída en lo que sea que estuviese haciendo en su cuaderno dijo un "si", fue entonces cuando vi a mi señor ponerse de pie, a penas vestía un chándal y una camiseta negra de manga corta que le quedaba muy bien a su cuerpo esculpido, me aleje a pasos suaves hacia la cocina mientras él me seguía.

-Buenos días Isabella – era extraño verlo vestido tan informal, era extraño verlo por las mañanas aquí en casa tan cómodamente, era extraño verlo interactuar con una pequeña niña... tenía que preguntar.

-Bu-buenos días – respondí, patosa y arrugando mi entrecejo por el ardor que ya se estaba siendo común sentir en mi garganta.

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto él al notar mi rostro contraído.

-Solo, me arde la garganta – respondí, no quería hablar mucho.

-Sube y vístete para que te reúnas con nosotros para desayunar y tomes algo para la garganta – respondió.

-¿Qui-quen...? – pero no me dejo terminar mi pregunta.

-Isabella – su voz sonó en advertencia – ya hable.

Alce una mano indicando no sé qué demonios, me gire y encamine hacia mi habitación, la pregunta seguía rondando en mi cabeza, ¿Quién era esa pequeña niña?.

¿Qué podría ponerme?... algo que luciera bien para él pero que a su vez fuera cómodo para estar con la niña, mire mi closet... nada me parecía demasiado bueno, también debía tomar en cuenta que todas las marcas en mi cuerpo tendrían que estar ocultas de la vista de la pequeña no quería tener que responder sobre ello, para mi mala suerte el día estaba lo suficientemente cálido para querer simplemente calzarme un short y una cómoda franelita de tiras pero ni modo, tome un pantalón de deporte y una blusa de manga larga, en contra de todo lo que deseaba usar.

Cuando termine no me gusto en absoluto lo que vi en el espejo pero no sabía que más ponerme y mi mente no estaba muy colaboradora esta mañana, me maquille un poco y acomode mejor mi cabello, me calce unas zapatillas, caminar era una autentica mierda debido el roce de la tela en mi cuerpo, simplemente... lo odiaba, hubiese preferido pasar todo el día desnuda recostada sin mover ningún musculo de mi cuerpo, pero como no quedaba más que hacer me dispuse a bajar y unirme a ellos.

A medida que iba bajando escuchaba aquella melodiosa voz.

-¿La mamá? – decía aquella voz, la incredulidad e inocencia en esa voz de campanillas me hicieron sonreír.

-Buenos días – dije al entrar.

-Buenos días – dijo mi señor.

-¡Buenos di-itas – dijo la niña girando para verme, jadee al ver sus ojos azules tan azules como solía tenerlos él cuando estaba de buen humor, tan azules como cuando la serenidad era el estado en el cual se encontraba... sus pequeñas cejas pobladas y sus facciones perfectas, estaba enfundada en un vestido rosa, era preciosa y le calculaba uno años debido a su lenguaje fluido y sus rasgos definidos.

-Chloe ven acá – le dijo mi señor poniéndose nuevamente en pie para acercarse a mi posición, había mantenido una lejanía extraña parecía como si a esa distancia me mantuviera a salvo y fuera de la realidad de quien pudiera ser esa niña en su vida.

La niña se puso de pie de un brinco y su pequeña manita tomo uno de los dedos de él.

-Ella es Isabella, Isabella ella es Chloe – dijo, respire profundo sea quien sea, su hija o... lo que sea, era una niña, me agache a su altura.

-Hola Chloe – extendí mi mano hacia ella.

-Hola Isabella-bella – dijo y me reí.

-¿Qué has dicho? – dije en medio de la broma.

-Isabella es muuuuuy largo, ¿a mi mami le gustan los nombres cortitos como el mío sabes? Y entonces Bella te queda bonito, ¿puedo llamarte Bella? – dijo con ese deje de inocencia que solo una pequeña podría tener.

-Por supuesto – respondí, pare en seco y mire hacia arriba fue entonces cuando decidí que mejor era enderezarme y mirarlo - ¿no le molesta?

-No – respondió con tranquilidad – Después de todo no creo que si le diga a Chloe que te llame Isabella vaya a hacerlo.

-Bella mira mi tarea – dijo interrumpiendo la pequeña, dio una ligera palmadita en mi pierna y Ugh no se sintió nada bien.

-Veamos pequeña... – me acerque junto a ella a su cuaderno donde se veía había estado repasando el abecedario.

-¿Esta biieeen? – pregunto, me gustaba su forma de alargar las palabras, me hacia reír y se veía aún más adorable – si está mal es culpa de tío Ed – acusó.

-Chloe no te ayudare más si me acusas – dijo bromeando, mire incrédula con mi mandíbula desencajada, la pequeña había dicho ¿tío?. Reaccione ya que la pequeña esperaba alguna respuesta de mi parte.

-Está muy bien Chloe, ¡felicitaciones! – le dije.

-¡Tío! Quedo bien... – dio pequeños brincos alrededor de él – ahora si vamos a desayunar – dijo con entusiasmo.

-Por supuesto, Isabella acompáñame a servir el desayuno, Chloe espera por nosotros en la mesita del jardín ¿de acuerdo? – aun tan dulce como parecía poder ser para con tan inocente criatura, sus ojos y voz reafirmaban el ímpetu de su orden.

La pequeña corrió hacia donde él le indico que esperara mientras nos girábamos para ir hacia la cocina.

-¿Preguntas? – murmuro mientras servía, solo me indico que sirviera zumo para los tres y los acomodara en una bandeja, era evidente que él ya había cocinado vi tostadas y tocino en lo que me parecía para él, waffles y fruta en otros dos platos y suponía que eso era para mí y Chloe, anhele en ese momento una humeante taza de café pero él no tomaba café y no creo que me dejara ir al Starbucks o cualquier café de la ciudad que estuviera cerca.

-¿Chloe es tu sobrina? – dije tanteando el terreno.

-Preguntas inteligentes Isabella, ella me ha llamado tío ¿Qué creáis? – dijo en tono serio.

-Bueno supongo entonces que es hija de tu hermana Rosalie o ¿tienes más hermanos? –

-Si es hija de Rosalie, la ha traído para que la cuide durante la mañana... hemos discutido por venir sin avisar, no me gustan las sorpresas... me gusta controlar las situaciones – dijo terminando de acomodar los platos sobre la bandeja.

-Lo sabré yo – murmure bajito esperando que él no lo oyera.

-¿Has dicho algo? - ¡maldición!

-Hmm nada – respondí.

-Vamos, Chloe debe estar hambrienta... – dijo.

-Iré por algo para mi garganta – le informe pero me detuvo.

-Aquí esta – exclamo sacando un paquetito de su bolsillo – con esto estará bien.

-De acuerdo – asentí y fuimos hacia donde se encontraba Chloe, viéndola me hacia una idea de lo perfecta que debía ser Rosalie, nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocerla, no sabía precisamente si ese hecho se debía a mi señor o ha sido hasta ahora mera coincidencia que no la conozca, de todos modos no es que tuviese mucha curiosidad de lo que sería conocer a un miembro de su familia, a decir verdad no me gustaba estar junto a él alrededor de otras personas pues nunca tenía muy claro cómo debía comportarme.

El desayuno paso de forma relajada, risas y preguntas de Chloe quien a pesar de la curiosidad nata de una niña de 6 años, como me había dicho tenia, no había hecho la pregunta crucial, es decir, quien era yo en la vida de su tío, supongo que para una niña de esa edad no es una información necesaria, había fastidiado a mi señor preguntándole porque seguía llamándome Isabella si ella ya me había puesto Bella, eso realmente lo frustro, pude verlo en sus ojos y divertirme silenciosamente ante la situación pero sin excederme, no quería pagarlo más tarde.

A todas estas no tuve oportunidad en medio del día que estuvo Chloe en casa de informarme más sobre los planes de la tarde-noche, anoche me había quedado con dudas, dudas que necesitaba más de lo que quería saber. Toda la mañana estuvimos con Chloe en el jardín, fue mi primera vez también en el jardín, caminando por la suave y mullida grama del lugar, deleitándome con el precioso jardín que de seguro Carmen mantenía tan bien cuidado, tomando sombra de los frondosos árboles que se refugiaban en la parte trasera o tomando el sol en medio del paraíso verde que presumía ser, él era muy bueno interactuando con Chloe y ella le adoraba, se veía en su forma de dirigirse a él, en como lo tomaba de vez en cuando para darle un corto abrazo o un beso en su mejilla, nunca si alguien me hubiese preguntado hubiese sido capaz de decir que presenciaría tal cosa.

Y como dije parece ser el destino y mi suerte porque si, lo consideraba suerte, decidí ir al baño en un momento o más que decidir mi cuerpo exigió que debía ir al baño debido a lo apremiantes de mis necesidades primarias, no dure más de un minuto pero eso fue suficiente para que al salir ya Chloe no iluminara aún más la casa con su pequeña risa de campanitas, me encontré a mi señor caminando de nuevo hacia el interior de la casa.

-Rosalie ha venido por ella más rápido de lo que me esperaba – dijo él – ¿alguna vez has ido a un club BDSM?

¡Vaya! Mi mente se quedó en blanco, bonita forma de cambiar el tema dulce e inocente que representaba Chloe a uno perverso y sádico como era el club.

-No – respondí con seguridad.

-Te va a gustar, tengo la sospecha de que te va a gustar más de lo que piensas – dijo.

-Yo... ¿yo voy a... – deje la pregunta inconclusa sin ser capaz de procesarlo por completo.

-No, tu miraras... serás mi mayor espectadora, pero ahora quiero que subas y te prepares, ya se cómo está tu cuerpo y no me importa vístete para mí, hoy voy a lucir mi puta... así que compláceme, nos vamos en dos horas Isabella – dijo e intente procesar cada palabra, mierda ¿dos horas?, pensé que eso era de noche.

-No es un club nocturno Isabella, cuando se trata de sesionar puede ser en la mañana, al mediodía, en la noche o madrugada, no es un bar de putas... de putas que cobran por su cuerpo, es un club de Amos y Sumisas que intercambian placer a distintos niveles, un lugar donde aquellos reprimidos cumplen sus deseos más ocultos, un lugar donde los maestros enseñan sus mejores técnicas de dominación y los sumisos aprovechan y viven un momento con esos maestros, ahora ve arriba y compláceme – dijo -cuando estés lista quiero que me busques en un salón que tengo en la planta de arriba, está junto a mi habitación la segunda entrada en el pasillo que lleva a la mazmorra ¿entendido?

-Entendido, Señor – y me fui a mi habitación.

…

Una hora y algunos minutos más tarde me encontraba completamente lista girándome frente al espejo para apreciarme desde diferentes ángulos, había optado por un vestido negro de falda corta que consistía en un sin número de pliegues pero con la particularidad de que la parte que cubría mi torso consistía en tiras horizontales que dejaban parte de mi piel descubierta, piel que estaba surcada de líneas rojas... solo la parte del sujetador cubría mis pechos por completo y las tiras seguían incluso en las cortas mangas, daban un aspecto retorcido más allá de un simple vestido, coloque una ligera sombra negra sobre mis parpados y un poco de rubor a mis mejillas, termine por calzarme unos tacones-botines negros, no quise usar medias y esperaba a conciencia que eso no fuera motivo de hacerle enojar, solo opte por unas ligas con sujeción y lencería negra, no llevaba sujetador, pues el vestido no lo requería... me dispuse entonces a salir a su encuentro, me llamo la atención mi celular dispuesto sobre mi mesa de noche pero ahora el tiempo no era considerable para ello y debía reunirme cuanto antes con mi señor, así que ignore las pocas ganas que crecían por ir y revisar y salí de la habitación.

Seguí el camino que él había señalado para mí, a pocos pasos estaba aquel sitio testigo de nuestras sesiones, apreté los nudillos y llame a la puerta que tenía enfrente, un amortiguado _Pase_ me indico mi siguiente movimiento.

En esta ocasión su mirada no engancho a la mía como solía hacerlo sino que hizo un recorrido exhaustivo por todo mi cuerpo, espere ocultando el nerviosismo que me causaba su evaluación, cuando finalmente su mirada volvió a mi rostro pude ver la aprobación en ella

-Perfecta – susurro – recuerdas cuando te dije que el rojo te sentaba bien – dijo más como una afirmación que como pregunta, asentí sin embargo –cuando eso apenas tenía una idea hoy doy fe de ello, luces perfecta.

-Gracias, señor – murmure, el ardor en mi garganta había cesado un poco gracias al medicamento que había ingerido pero aun dolía un poco, solo un poco.

-Siéntate – ordeno desde su posición, el salón en el que nos encontrábamos era una estancia amplia con algunos ventanales enmarcados por espesas cortinas color negro, el suelo cubierto por una alfombra borgoña, algunos estantes con libros y un gran escritorio en el centro detrás del cual se encontraba él, llegue allí y me senté en la silla desocupada de este lado.

-Veamos – tomo una carpeta y de él saco un documento que yo conocía perfectamente, mi contrato... ¿para que lo quería?, empecé a sentirme mal.

-Quiero modificar o más bien agregar un término al contrato que le da vida a nuestro lazo... ten – extendió un papel hacia mí, lo tome con manos temblorosas – léelo y dime si estás de acuerdo.

_Al firmar el presente contrato no solo doy consenso de mi entrega estoy dando fe de mi apego al termino RACSA __(__riesgo asumido y consensuado para prácticas de sexualidad alternativa) asumiendo como adulto responsable la entrega que hago de mi cuerpo a disposición de mi Amo para que él considere lo que es necesario para su placer y el mío como su perra y esclava._

Lo mire atónita, ¿qué diferencia hacia esto de lo que ya teníamos?

-Te lo explicare – dijo juntando sus manos sobre el escritorio – solo es un mero formalismo, uno más en el acrónimo mundo en el que nos movemos. Es una ampliación o modificación del termino SSC pues como sabrás hay momentos en el que no te consulto que voy a hacer contigo simplemente evaluó la necesidad del momento y empujo tus limites confiando en que asumes correctamente lo que aceptas y que tienes la capacidad para utilizar responsablemente tu palabra segura en caso de ser necesario. – era fascinante la determinación con la que hablaba del tema.

-¿Estás de acuerdo? – pregunto.

-Sí, si estoy de acuerdo Señor – murmure devolviéndole el papel.

-Bien, ahora iremos al club pero antes hay dos cosas que debes llevar, una por obligación y otra también obligación, te lo pido yo pero por supuesto... está a tu disposición. – ahora estaba realmente intrigada.

Se puso de pie y pude ver cómo iba vestido con una camisa negra de manga larga y un pantalón del mismo color, inconscientemente parecía que el color hacia parte de esto como él lo llamaba, del mundo en el que nos movíamos. Camino hacia uno de los estantes con libros y removió un gabinete. No me atreví a mirar aun sus manos y lo que traía en ellas pues tenía un presentimiento no muy alentador al respecto, más bien me fije en sus sinuosos movimientos, en como su barba se intensificaba cada día mas dándole un aspecto más sexy de hombre fuerte y maduro, como su cabello seguía creciendo cada centímetro convirtiéndose en un desprolijo cobrizo que lo hacía lucir aún más perfecto, como si eso fuese posible, la camisa se movía al compás que el ajustándose a su cuerpo a cada musculo bien definido que se encontraba en su torso, pronto me vi presa del deseo carnal que su propia mirada podía trasmitirme.

-Quítate las bragas Isabella – ordeno limpiamente, sin pensar ni un segundo solté las ligas que sujetaban mis bragas y las saque de mi cuerpo.

-Déjalas sobre el escritorio – a todas estas no había apartado la mirada de sus ojos que en este momento eran dos final líneas que median cada movimiento que daba. Se acercó con un objeto en sus manos y se detuvo delante de mí... observe el objeto porque ya no me quedaba otra opción, mi respiración se aceleró mientras él esperaba a que diera mi aprobación.

-Una modificación del cinturón de castidad – dijo – yo no te quiero casta, quiero que sientas cuando me estés viendo... esto se trata de vivir Isabella y hoy quiero que vivas, que sientas, que palidezcas del placer de verme y no poder tenerme pero sin embargo eso te va a dar placer y este cinturón aumentara esas sensaciones – explico, observe el par de dildos amenazantes que se erguían en el cinturón, el esperaba por mi aprobación para usarlo tal y como dijo, yo tena la palabra... confiaba en él, de eso estaba segura y quería experimentar esas sensaciones a las cuales el hacía referencia. En un gesto mudo levante la parte de la falda del vestido quedando así como tantas veces, expuesta para él, una sonrisa se formó en sus carnosos labios y procedió a pasar el cinturón por mi cintura ajustándolo a mi tamaño, mi respiración enganchada no le pasó desapercibida, mi corazón latía desbocado y ni hablar de aquella parte de mi cuerpo que pronto recibiría un intruso, deseaba y en este momento no podía negarlo llevar el cinturón, por él y por mí.

-Abre las piernas para que sea cómodo – dijo agachándose hasta que su respiración daba de lleno contra mi sexo ¡jodida mierda!, eso no era remotamente tolerable para mis de por si magullados sentidos.

-Iré primero por atrás – me tense pero rápidamente me relaje, nada podía ser peor que su polla y de por si el dildo no se veía amenazante. Sentí sus manos posarse sobre mis nalgas expandiéndolas, tanteando con su dedo aquella entrada, humedeciendo con mis propios jugos, con sus manos sobre mi piel ya me encontraba completamente excitada, entonces lo sentí el fuego propagándose por mi cuerpo al ser penetrada de golpe por aquel intruso y más aún al sentir el roce de la cabeza del otro dildo contra la entrada de mi cavidad vaginal.

-Este será fácil... – murmuro y lo inserto de golpe siendo doblemente llenada, cerré mis ojos como siempre intentando controlarlo, intentando no acabar yo misma con el ardor que se arremolinaba en mi cuerpo amenazando con lanzarme a un abismo.

Ajusto la parte delantera colocando un pequeño candado y volvió a erguirse.

-Suelta la falda – mando y mis manos dejaron ir la tela, no quería moverme ni un paso.

-Bien ahora lo siguiente iremos a un Club de prácticas BDSM como bien sabes, tu comportamiento Isabella como _**Mi**__ puta_ hace que me debas un total respeto, no mires a nadie a los ojos mucho menos a mí, no puedes dirigirte a nadie sin pedir permiso correctamente, si vas a hablarme de igual modo me pides permiso a menos que te haya otorgado el derecho de expresarte, eres mía y eso deben saberlo todos y ya que no llevas ninguna marca visible más de la que evidentemente te dieron una buena zurra como una buena puta lo merece, necesitas llevar una identificación y eso será este collar... - ¡No! Jadee, le había explicado una vez las razones por las cuales no me apetecía usar el collar.

-Sé muy bien lo que me explicaste Isabella, no lo he olvidado, pero resulta que en ese sitio yo no estaré contigo, estarás sola y si no tienes almenas un collar que haga saber que ya tienes dueño entonces cualquiera podrá tomarte o ¿es eso lo que quieres? ¿Qué cualquiera pueda tomarte? – pregunto desafiante si lo ponía así era imposible negarme a acceder, manipulador.

-De acuerdo – dije sin más.

-Eso pensé, inclínate ahora – lo hice solo llevando mi torso dejando mis piernas quietas en su sitio, tome mi cabello para que el pudiera pasar el dichoso collar que consistía en una tira de cuero negra con detalles en diamantes y las iniciales E.C en la parte delantera donde se encontraba un anillo para sujetar una correa.

Me volvió a mi lugar empujando suavemente mi torso y evaluándome nuevamente de arriba abajo y viceversa, probé lo que sentía con aquel collar y si bien la molestia en mi garganta al tragar se sentía, la prisión y la presión que ejercía y que me impedía sentirme con libertad, también debía decir que era tolerable.

-¿Bien? – pregunto, asentí.

-De acuerdo vamos – indico y saco una no muy larga cadena de plata, ajusto un extremo al anillo y metió el otro extremo hecho un puño de cuero en su muñeca.

-Estas perfecta – dijo con una sonrisa torcida – Andando – tiro de la cadena haciéndome seguirlo...

Nunca había experimentado esa sensación, el seguirle de esta manera siendo guiada por él y su mano que sostenía la cadena que ataba mi cuerpo al suyo, era simbólico porque de algún modo yo estaba atada por una cadena invisible a él, una cadena de respeto, confianza y adoración... ahora caminando guiada por su mano, siguiendo sus pasos firmes, deseándolo cada minuto llenándome gracias a los invasores que cubrían ambas entradas... no había manera de sentirse más suya, no había forma en que yo fuese más suya que nunca ahora... lo deseaba, lo quería y haría cualquier cosa en este momento para él y supe en ese momento mientras salíamos de camino a su auto que no quería que eso cambiara, que el tiempo que nos quedaba no era suficiente... pero ese pensamiento podría estudiarlo luego ahora iría guiada por el a vivir esta nueva experiencia que él me ofrecía.


	11. End

**Closer**

******Advertencia: **Historia con alto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, una temática BDSM... si te molestan las malas palabras no leas y quienes leen lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, no hay queja bajo advertencia, si quieres romance no leas, si quieres un drama elaborado no leas, ahora si quieres la historia entre un Dom y una Sumisa lee :)

_"Las marcas redimen al ser sumiso de oscuros pecados y le recuerdan la presencia de su Señor."_

* * *

_**Capitulo 10: End**  
_

Ni una de las mejores pitonisas en el mundo, lectora de cartas, lectora de bolas de cristal, llámense brujas o brujos o como sea, hubiese podido predecir como acabaría el domingo que tan bien había comenzado, no solo el domingo sino todo lo que había estado creciendo entre mi señor y yo, la forma en la que él me trataba, la confianza que cada día crecía entre ambos a tal punto en que me sentía completamente segura en sus manos porque él me conocía, había aprendido a conocer mi cuerpo y mis necesidades, así como yo sabía que cosas hacer para complacerle, para ver ese brillo de satisfacción en su mirada; pero nada es perfecto y la falla esta noche fue mía, completamente mía, no tenía precisión con respecto a cómo me sentía en estos momentos pues mis sentidos estaban dirigidos a él, consumiendo cada acción, su ceño fruncido, sus tensas facciones, sus nudillos tan blancos debido a la fuerza que aplicaba en el volante al manejar, no me miraba… no habían provocaciones, ni palabras… mis emociones y la forma en que me sentía estaba ahora en un segundo plano, yo no importaba ahora, mis manos estaban temblorosas sin saber que esperar, no había furia, si hubiese furia él no sería el dominante que es, con tanto control en cada sensación de su cuerpo que es capaz de llevarte al filo en cualquier situación, tal vez esta vez me había ganado un gran castigo, mayor al que ya estaba recibiendo, cualquier castigo físico lo seguiría soportando con respeto porque fuese lo que fuese yo me lo había ganado y lo peor, aun no entendía que le había sucedido a mi mente, a mi cuerpo para que llegase a suceder aquello.

_**Flash Back**_

_Llegamos a su auto a trompicones, caminar nunca había sido tan difícil, a cada paso dado aquel par de dildos insertados en mi cuerpo hacían lo suyo haciéndome detener para suprimir las sensaciones y poder continuar pero él no me dejaba más de un segundo y tiraba de la cadena por lo que debía seguir el camino, hasta que finalmente me dejo en la puerta de su auto y entonces estuve segura que caminar no era nada difícil, al contrario estaba convencida que podría trotar diariamente con el cinturón puesto pero sentarme con el auto en movimiento dando pequeños brincos, no… trate de poner las manos sobre el asiento para tener mi cuerpo literalmente en el aire pero claro él no quería eso para mí y me hizo sentarme con ambas manos sobre mis piernas, visibles para él y lejos del alcance de mis intenciones. _

_El auto se metió hacia la zona industrial de Chicago… nunca me había gustado esta zona de la ciudad, es decir, Chicago es casi casi la ciudad perfecta sino fuese por este lado tan apagado y aburrido, por poco y veía las pequeñas motas de polvo rodar por las solitarias calles, poco a poco dejamos las estructuras metálicas y entramos a un espacio enmarcado por locales, locales evidentemente cerrados y fuera de servicio, luego había uno que otro bar y fue apareciendo uno que otro club, pubs… ¡wow! No sabía que este lado de la ciudad tuviera también su zona "animado". Aparcamos frente a uno de esos tantos locales que parecía fuera de servicio, parcialmente daba el mismo aspecto de la entrada a un club privado, con las elegantes letras diseñadas por algún publicista, tres letras "End" en dorado opaco y resaltadas por un fondo de luces rojas… siempre le he visto un aspecto teatral a ciertas cosas respecto a lo que de la comunidad se trata. _

_-¿Tienen permisos? – pregunte de repente, mientras bajaba del auto, no sin fruncir unas cuantas veces el ceño debido a los movimientos._

_-Lo que hacemos no es ilegal Isabella y el local no expende alcohol aunque tenemos permisos para el consumo, quien quiere beber se proporciona su propia bebida y en caso de tener que responder legalmente cada persona que entra al Club ha firmado un acuerdo donde se hace responsable de sus actos y afirma plena consciencia de las actividades que se llevan a cabo en el club, de modo que nada es en su contra, recuerdas consensuado… nunca olvides que cada cosa que sucede es porque las personas quieren que suceda – asentí, tomo el extremo de la cadena y tiro de mi hacia él, mis manos estaban ligeramente frías y un tanto temblorosas, nunca había estado en un club de estos, no sabía lo que podría ver dentro y a eso no ayudaba esta sensación en mi pecho o mi garganta que no hacía sino generarme más angustia. _

_-¿Por qué se llama End? – fue lo que se me ocurrió preguntar viendo que él no hacía nada por entrar aun, a diferencia de ello parecía evaluar mi estado actual._

_-Una vez entras al club es el final de tu vida fuera de él, es el final de tu realidad fuera, entras a una realidad paralela donde lo que te gobierna son aquellas necesidades primales que presenta tu cuerpo y muchas veces las personas no saben que existen o no saben complacerlas… End, final… es eso – dijo._

_-¿Y-yo tengo un permiso para entrar, digo no he firmado nada? – pregunte perdida en sus explicaciones, ya había mencionado algunas veces como quedaba fascinada cada vez que me explicaba algo con completa devoción, justo como ahora. Una asombrosa y sarcástica risita salió de sus labios._

_-Recuerda que eres mía Isabella, vienes conmigo, conmigo no necesitas ningún acuerdo, tus firmas son mías, solo a mí me concierne todo lo que se trate de ti y cada cosa que hagas – dijo y mi corazón latió desbocado, sus palabras… podían significar muchas cosas para mí, cosas que no necesitaba evaluar precisamente ahora… desde la noche anterior habían demasiadas cosas que necesitaba analizar, pero el cansancio, la pequeña Chloe y ahora nuestra salida no me habían dado tiempo a pensar, probablemente mañana en medio de consultas en el hospital podría hacerlo tranquilamente. Volví a asentir a sus palabras, él no dejaba de verme profundamente, había tirado fuerte de la cadena para tenerme ahora a escasos centímetros suyos, fuera del club no se veía nadie, parecía que en este momento solo estábamos él y yo en medio de la calle. _

_-¿Estas nerviosa? – pregunto, ¿Por qué se preocupaba por mí? _

_-Un poco – dije, mentir no era una posibilidad, no cuando cada parte de mi ser gritaba de nerviosismo. Ahora fue su turno de asentir._

_-Me complace la forma en que accedes con facilidad a ciertas cosas, me complace que lleves esto – acaricio mi collar, ¡oh joder! Ya estoy diciendo MI collar, debía recordar que era solo ocasional – Quiero que recuerdes como debes comportarte en el club Isabella, no hables con nadie… no si yo no te he dicho que puedes, no veas a nadie directamente, ni siquiera a mi… compórtate ¿entendido?_

_-Sí, señor – respondí._

_-Ahora ven aquí pequeña puta, no estés nerviosa… estás conmigo – murmuro y fueron quizás las palabras más suaves que había dicho jamás tiro de nuevo de la tira cortando por completo la distancia de por si inexistente entre ambos y tiro de mis labios fuertemente, paso su lengua por ellos arrastrando por mi boca el sabor metálico de mi sangre, sino me equivocaba demasiado, estaba marcándome aún más de lo que ya estaba, pero disfrute de aquel beso, beso a su modo… porque sus besos definitivamente no tenían comparación, él se salía de lo convencional, de lo metódico para convertirlo todo en una vorágine arrolladora. _

_-Adentro – murmuro luego de separarse de mí, podía apostar que en pocos minutos en mis labios se formarían dos lindas marcas dejadas por sus dientes pero mentalmente encogí mis hombros, el podía marcarme todo lo que quisiera porque de cualquier modo yo era suya._

_Al acercarnos de lleno a la entrada pude apreciar el hombre de proporciones dimensionales en la entrada, vestido de modo elegante, bueno eso era un buen comienzo… no sé porque tenía una impresión de que desde el vigilante estarían entallados en cuero. El mencionado dio un asentimiento de cabeza a mi señor, yo siguiendo lo que él me había indicado mire al vigilante pero solo el cuerpo a través de lo que me permitía mi mirada gacha, entramos por una especie de puerta de vidrio totalmente oscura, tres pasos y unas escaleras hacia abajo era lo que seguía a aquel corto pasillo tan estrecho como para que dos personas no pudiesen caminar una junto la otra, claro que nosotros no lo haríamos porque él seguía dirigiendo mis pasos con la cadena, las paredes y escaleras estaban forradas por un tapiz negro mullido y cada cierto espacio unas luces intermitentes rojas iluminaban el paso, ya había dicho teatral ¿no?. Al menos no tiro tan fuerte de la cadena cuando descendíamos por las escaleras de lo contrario hubiésemos caído ambos al suelo, fue paciente y pude dar cada paso con cuidado, al llegar abajo se lograba escuchar la tenue música que de seguro provenía del otro lado de la puerta que teníamos enfrente, mis manos comenzaron a sudar, no sabía que podía esperarme allí pero confiaba en que él estaría a mi lado y que mi función esta noche seria ver, solo ver… ¿nada malo podría pasar entonces cierto?_

_La puerta fue abierta y mi mirada fue a dar directa al suelo, sabía que no podía mirar a nadie directamente y aunque mi curiosidad picaba por evaluar la estancia, si permitía a mis ojos hacerlo probablemente pudiera toparme sin querer con alguna mirada y entonces me estaría ganando un castigo seguro, lo menos que quería ahora era desobedecerlo o decepcionarlo._

_Podía escuchar las voces, los murmullos y ver algunas piernas aquí y allá, el espacio era tenue y el ambiente generaba una sensación de nerviosismo que se instalaba en ese espacio debajo de tu pecho y sobre tu barriga._

_-Ahora puedes mirar, no te dediques a observar lo que evidentemente es indebido Isabella, para todos los que están acá es normal – asentí a sus palabras, se había girado para decírmelo de cerca, accedí porque él me lo decía y porque la curiosidad me estaba comiendo, levante mis ojos y tense mis músculos, también mi respiración se engancho… el local en general… bueno apenas me fije en los colores negro y rojo predominando y variando en todo el sitio en franjas triangulares. _

_Hacia un lado de la estancia en una enorme plataforma había un acto bastante llamativo, evadí las múltiples personas que se encontraban alrededor para enfocar en los actos y no en ellos, en esa plataforma tres mujeres vestidas en lencería se encontraban a gatas en el piso contorneándose como desesperados que piden auxilio mientras el ritmo de la música, lento, erótico y a la vez escalofriante, dirigía el compás con que los látigos de aquellos que se encontraban a su alrededor golpeaba contra sus pieles, me estremecí una y otra vez con cada golpe, era más que evidente que no era una simple actuación, los golpes eran fuertes y dejaban al rojo vivo su piel… ellas realmente pedían auxilio, auxilio que no llegaría a menos que pronunciaran sus palabras seguras porque ellas sabían que hacían aquí. _

_Desvié mi mirada cuando no tenía más que ver y dirigí hacia otro sitio… donde una serie de mujeres y hombres atados a cruces, con pinzas en sus pezones y genitales eran exhibidos, tenía que preguntar… mi señor estaba delante de mi aun nadie se había acercado a nosotros, me percate que no nos habíamos adentrado demasiado entre la gente, permanecíamos a un lado de la entrada, donde podía apreciar claramente todo el panorama._

_-S-señor – llame – ¿puedo preguntarle algo?_

_-Dime – dijo._

_-¿Eso… ellos…? – señale con mi vista._

_-Son sumisos y sumisas que se acercan al club inducidos por su curiosidad, una vez iniciados en el BDSM deciden si quieren continuar, de ser así son entrenados y exhibidos para los diferentes dominantes que vienen al club y puede que alguno quiera adoptar – respondió. ¡Oh! Parpadee un par de veces._

_Me quede mirando un par de segundos hasta que sentí el tirón de la cadena y desvié mi mirada de nuevo a mis pasos, prácticamente no me había percatado de las personas alrededor más que un poco de cuero y látex por aquí y por allá. _

_-Vaya, vaya, vaya Cullen… semanas sin verte por acá, a que debemos el honor de tu visita – dijo una mujer, lo reconocí por su voz porque siguiendo la orden de mi señor, mis pies y los de él eran la cosa más interesante para mí en estos momentos. Sabía que estaba cerca y el sonido de un beso me dejo paralizada, bueno sonaba a beso en la mejilla… eso estaba bien. _

_-Victoria – oh… ¿la Victoria sobre la que había hablado su amigo por el teléfono? – He venido a hacerle un favor a Garrett – respondió mi señor en tono casual._

_-Lo sé, los rumores corren y tu presencia esta noche es motivo de visitas – pronuncio aquella voz que resultaba salvaje y seductora al mismo tiempo, una combinación peligrosa._

_-¿Cómo van las cosas? – preguntó mi señor un momento después, no me gustaban los silencios que se instalaban pues no me daba una pista de lo que podrían estar haciendo y realmente no quería desobedecerle. _

_-Te envié un informe la semana pasada, del último balance… las cosas van bien – respondió está en el mismo tono casual ¿informes? ¿Balances? ¿Por qué a él?, había algo que no entendía muy bien sobre ello y algo que no sabía; a pesar de eso podía evaluar de ambos que hablaban en un tono casual, como un par de conocidos de años donde existía una comodidad establecida._

_-¿Andas sola? ¿Sin tu adorado perro? – pregunto de pronto mi señor. Debí suponer que ella era una Dominatrix, ama, señora… como sea._

_-Si Cullen ¿Por qué? ¿Se te ofrecen mis servicios? – dijo aquella mujer empleando un tono más profundo._

_-La gracia no es tu fuerte Victoria – respondió tajante, bueno al menos su humor seguía siendo el mismo que conmigo._

_-Te lo pierdes, cuando regrese a casa tendré a un perrito desesperado y necesitado, lo deje bien atado en el suelo, con su lindo cinturón de castidad y viendo algunos videos nuestros… sé cómo le gustan a mi pequeño James, su polla debe estar tan adolorida en ese cinturón – pronuncio las últimas palabras con sarcasmo, me imagine a su sumiso y no podía siquiera imaginar el dolor que podría estar sintiendo con su polla intentando crecer en aquella prisión._

_-¡Vaya! Y que tenemos por acá, ¿es esta tu nueva adquisición? ¿Esto es lo que te ha tenido tan alejado de nosotros? – pregunto de pronto y sentí una mirada distinta a la de él dirigida a mí, ella estaba con su atención en mí y por ende mis nervios comenzaron a hacer mella así como mi curiosidad por dirigir mi mirada a aquella mujer. Espere a que él le respondiera algo pero nada salió de sus labios._

_-Veo lo bien que la estas tratando – murmuro y en mi escaza vista apareció la silueta de una mujer entallada en un vestido color vino, se veía lo perfecta que resultaba… sus largas piernas terminaban en un par de tacos de plataforma, sin embargo no me atreví a mirar su rostro. _

_-¿Puedo…? – pregunto esta de pronto y vi sus dedos sacudirse delante de mi ¿quería tocarme? ¿Para qué?, a todas estas mi señor se encontraba en la misma posición un paso por delante mío, sin hacer ningún movimiento ni responder a nada de lo que la mujer decía._

_-No – fue su respuesta cortante – Vete a otra parte Victoria, tengo cosas que hacer, con permiso – dijo mi señor y sentí el tirón de la cadena una vez más._

_-Tan irritante como siempre Cullen, no decepcionas – fue lo último que oímos de aquella mujer mientras seguíamos entre los muebles y personas que se encontraban en el sitio, como dije no fije mi mirada en nada más de lo que podía, solo veía piernas, cuero, algunas mujeres otros hombres en el suelo a los pies de lo que debían ser sus Amos, atrás quedo el espectáculo sobre la plataforma y la exhibición de sumisos y sumisas, llegamos a otro pasillo como el de la entrada y unas escaleras hacia una planta superior._

_-No te dejes atemorizar por Victoria – dijo cuándo se giró para comprobar mi estado tembloroso – Suele ser excéntrica y eso que no la has visto por completo… Ahora donde estaremos a continuación o donde tu estarás será en una sala de expectación, ante tus ojos veras diferentes estancias que reconocerás como cuartos para sesiones, en una de esas iré yo… tú te quedaras donde te indique Isabella, quiero que te quedes ahí, no hablaras con nadie, no miraras a nadie que no sea yo… si alguien se te acerca le ignoras… tu collar me representa, sin embargo pueden existir quienes muy a pesar de las normas del club intenten acercarse a ti… aunque no lo creas eres una puta realmente apetecible, así que compórtate ¿entendido? – recibí su información como si fuese alimento vital, cumpliría cada una de las cosas que me había dicho._

_-Entendido Señor – respondí ya con menos nervios, él ayudaba a que estuviera relajada._

_-¿Cómo vas con esto? – no vi venir su mano que hizo presión en el cinturón, tire de mi cuerpo hacia arriba para alejar la presión como un modo de autodefensa. _

_-Bi-bien-n – respondí con voz temblorosa. Su relampagueante sonrisa fue su respuesta. Puso su palma completa sobre la tira de cinturón que quedaba incómodamente entre mis piernas y lo movió hacia delante y hacia atrás, sus dedos rozaban la cara interna de mis piernas… ¡Joder!, no pude evitar jadear al ver sus ojos encendidos con ese fuego que le daba el tenerme indefensa en sus manos. Aunque como era de esperarse se alejó dejándome jadeante y necesitada en medio del pasillo. Sin pronunciar palabra alguna se giró y tiro de nuevo de la cadena continuando con nuestro paso y saliendo hacia el exterior de la planta superior. _

_Antes de que pudiera siquiera notar algo relevante del espacio que se abría ante nosotros, un estridente movimiento me hizo detener y vi como una mujer se tiraba al piso, más bien se arrodillaba a los pies de Mi Señor y besaba sus zapatos, ¿Qué demo…? _

_-Amo, que gusto tenerlo por aquí – dijo aquella y sentí mis tripas removerse. Mis puños se apretaron a mis costados. Me atreví a levantar mi vista porque tenía que verlo a él y su reacción, podía ver su perfil, no se veía tenso… más bien parecía relajado aunque sus facciones frías no delataban demasiado. _

_-Quítate – demando, su orden era firme. La mujer seguía besando sus zapatos._

_-Señor… hace tanto que no veía, lo he extrañado mucho – seguía murmurando y mi sangre empezaba a hervir muy por encima de mis deseos._

_-¡Quítate! – repitió con voz estridente y entonces aquella mujer reacciono con sus ojos abiertos en miedo retirándose de los pies de Mi señor, pensé que tal vez este iba a dirigirle alguna palabra, que iba a decirle algo… ¿no se? Bueno pero para mi gran satisfacción no le presto la más mínima atención, a diferencia de ello camino como si hubiese dejado un nada de lado y tiro de mi para continuar hacia nuestro destino… sentí mi cuerpo relajarse, mis puños soltarse y la tensión desaparecer de mi cuerpo, pude notar que la decoración seguía siendo la misma. _

_Continúe con mi cabeza gacha, percatándome de los saludos que seguía recibiendo Mi Señor, muchos hablaban de extrañarle… pero él nunca respondía nada a eso y entonces yo sonreía para mis adentro, porque su lejanía a este sitio tenía una razón y esa razón no era otra que yo._

_-Ahora puedes levantar la vista- susurro muy cerca de mi oído, obedecí de inmediato y lo primero que hice fue verle a él. _

_-Te vas a quedar en este sitio – mire a mi alrededor y varias personas se iban agrupando aquí y allá, Amos con sumisas en sus pies, sumisos… Amas, otros parecían observadores curiosos, ánimo, nervios, ansiedad, excitación… diferentes emociones podían percibirse en el ambiente. _

_-Sí, Señor – respondí a lo que me había dicho. Volvió mi rostro hacia él para que lo mirara tomándome de la mandíbula, aun me dolía un poco por su dureza la noche anterior pero nada que no pudiera tolerar. _

_-Compórtate Isabella, no olvides lo que ya te he dicho… ¿me lo recuerdas? – dijo con su atisbo de sonrisa, hoy no había detallado lo hermoso que se veía, pero teniéndolo así… volcando en este segundo todos mis sentidos hacia él, escuchándolo, oliéndolo, sintiendo su tacto, viéndole y casi saboreando… podía ver lo que el ejercía en pleno sobre la comunidad, su autoridad y dominio, su hermosura y agilidad natural. _

_-Debo permanecer quieta en mi lugar, viendo a mi Señor y nada más… no debo mirar a nadie directamente y si alguien se acerca no debo responderle – dije rememorando cada palabra que me había dicho desde antes de salir de casa._

_-Básicamente es eso, ahora se una buena puta, vas a estar de pie… si te cansas te aguantas ¿entendido? – Asentí – No vas a moverte de este sitio, no aceptes nada de nadie, estaré por allá – señalo un espacio tras unas espesas cortinas negras - lo demás ya lo sabes Isabella – llevo sus manos a mi cuello y quito la cadena del aro del collar._

_Me dio una última mirada y me dejo ahí de pie… ¿nervios? ¿ansiedad?, seria mentira si dijera que no sentía todo eso en mi sistema, adrenalina por no saber muy bien que hacer, me sentía sola en medio de todas estas personas sin verlo a él, como un niño que pierde de vista a su mamá en medio del centro comercial._

_Me quede mirando fijamente hacia las cortinas, habían varias de ese mismo tipo enfrente de donde me encontraba, suponía que para diferentes sesiones._

_No tenía nada de lo que guiarme para fijarme en los minutos que habían transcurrido desde que Mi señor me dejo en este lugar, aunque apostaría a que si tuviese algún reloj estuviera lanzándole insultos mentales debido a que las agujas no se mueven lo suficientemente rápido para relajarme. _

_Paso lo que parecía una eternidad, eternidad que se disipo al ver como se abrían las cortinas donde él me había indicado… afortunadamente hasta el momento nadie se había acercado a mí, no quería pensar lo que sería lidiar con alguien intentando que le mirase, alguien que me intimidara, no… sacudí la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y dirigí mi atención hacia el lugar que las cortinas dejaban a la vista; ahí frente a mí se encontraba una adaptación de una habitación medieval, una enorme rueda de madera se encontraba en el centro de la habitación y en ella una mujer con su rostro cubierto por una especie de bolsa de tela negra y su cuello, muñecas y tobillos sujetos por correas en la rueda._

_No vestía ninguna prenda, al contrario se encontraba totalmente desnuda, si decía algo no se le alcanzaba a escuchar pero si era notoria su agitación y su excitación. Mi corazón que hasta ahora llevaba una frecuencia rítmica a pesar de mis nervios se detuvo para iniciar una marcha frenética una vez apareció en escena mi Señor, por suerte para mi mente no vistió de forma "temática", solo llevaba un jean oscuro y un chaleco del mismo color del jean totalmente abierto dejando apreciar los contornos de su perfecto torso… de su boca no salían palabras, sus facciones como era costumbre no denotaban emociones, sus movimientos eran sigilosos y atractivos, lo vi moverse alrededor de aquella rueda, de aquella mujer y sentí mi propio sexo apretarse en torno al dildo que tenía en mi interior provocando que abriera mi boca y soltara un jadeo suave… para mi sorpresa como si él fuera tan consciente del hilo transparente que nos sujetaba, sentí más de lo que vi por un breve instante su mirada sobre mí. _

_No había maneras de explicar la gran excitación que estaba empezando a sentir con tan solo verlo a él moverse alrededor de ella mientras deliberaba que sería lo que haría, también estaba la mujer en la rueda, tan agitada y expectante como yo misma lo estaba, muy lejos de causarme molestia o envidia esta situación me tenía en un caso distinto… algo que no quería admitir, no aun. Di un respingo cuando lo vi acercarse a ella con un par de objetos color plata en sus manos, le susurro algo… algo no tan fuerte como para que llegara a mis oídos, ni los de ningún espectador; antes de que aquella sumisa o yo pudiéramos notar el cambio, una pinza se ajustó en su pezón izquierdo y todos escuchamos el grito de la sumisa, ¿solo por la pinza?, pero pude apreciar cuando mi señor se movió como de aquella pinza guindaba una pesa, imaginar aquello en mi significo una punzada directa que viajo por mi cuerpo, calentando y dejando salir humedad. Lo mismo paso con el otro pezón de la sumisa, quien al ya saber lo que iba a sentir no grito de sorpresa, más bien gimió de satisfacción… la satisfacción del dolor. Cuando instalo otro directamente de su clítoris sentí marearme producto de la lujuria y el deseo desmedido que estaba invadiendo mis sentidos… ¿podría soportarlo todo?, sería tan fácil… moverme a un sitio donde nadie me viera, agitar el cinturón, conseguir una liberación… mi respiración estaba enganchada, necesitaría pronto una liberación que estaba segura no iba a llegar, al menos no para mí; él seguía susurrándole cosas a aquella sumisa, acariciando los erectos pezones que tomaban un tono rojo a su alrededor debido a la presión y el peso al igual que sus labios vaginales, mi señor tenía la mandíbula tensa pero sus movimientos eran expertos, él sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo con ella… y retorcidamente lo que estaba haciendo conmigo, porque mi presencia aquí no era casualidad estaba casi un cien por ciento segura que él sabía a cabalidad los efectos que tendría para mi cuerpo tenerme en esta situación. _

_Se alejó de ella hacia la parte posterior de la rueda inclinándola para que quedara recostada hacia atrás… de nuevo sus ojos vagaron hacía mi posición tan fugaz que si no fuese porque lo sentía en cada milímetro de piel diría que me lo habría imaginado, cuando se giró para tomar un látigo… un látigo conectado a una fuente de poder ¿Qué mierda?... rápidamente todo quedo claro cuando el primer golpe atenazo contra la cara interna de una de las piernas de aquella sumisa y el choque eléctrico la hizo convulsionar un par de segundo, di un salto en mi sitio y mi corazón se aceleró aún más si es que era posible, y así vinieron más azotes y más convulsiones por parte de la sumisa que cada choque eléctrico parecía excitarla en mayor cantidad, sus muslos brillaban por los propios fluidos que ya se evidenciaban a tal nivel, en alguna ocasión oí los gruñidos de mi señor logrando un sin número de efectos colaterales en mí. Había algo que sabia y de lo que empezaba a cobrar consciencia, sabía que pronto la tortura acabaría… que a pesar de que ahora fuera placer para ambos por la afición a dar y recibir dolor, el mayor placer estaría por venir o al menos era eso lo que yo esperaba, él la tomaría, la follaría… y ¿yo quería ver eso?, de algún modo pensar en mi señor follando a aquella desmadejada sumisa no me parecía algo tan malo y si lo admitía en el fondo de mi mente y de mis deseos, una parte de mi deseaba verlo, deseaba sentir todo aquello que podía generarme el ser espectadora de aquel acto._

_Su cabello cobrizo totalmente despeinado se movía cada vez que él agitaba su brazo para lanzar un nuevo azote, sus músculos se flexionaban y si miraba hacia el bulto de sus pantalones su polla tironeaba. Mi excitación era un eco de la suya, del placer que obtenía ante aquello, ahora sabía que podía soportar estar en esta situación por él y a la vez por mí, porque también me daba placer a mí aunque no alivio. _

_Cada vez que mi Señor hacia algo nuevo escuchaba alguna que otra alabanza por parte del resto de espectadores que se encontraban a mi alrededor, alabanzas que se perdían en mis oídos debido a que siempre trataba de tapar cualquier cosa que no viniera de él… instalo un pequeño huevo vibrador entre los pliegues de la sumisa, divirtiéndose mientras la llevaba hasta el límite, sentía que necesitaba recostarme a una pared o algo que me pudiera mantener firme pues mis piernas flaqueaban sintiendo miles de cosas. _

_Pero un movimiento me saco de mi concentración en aquella habitación de contexto medieval... gire mi vista automáticamente a un lado, más que por voluntad era una reacción humana y contemple por primera vez la habitación junto a la de mi Señor y lo que en ella sucedía. _

_Vi a una mujer suspendida del techo atada en diferentes partes de su cuerpo con una muy bien aplicada técnica de shibari, haciéndola parecer una exhibición artística en medio de un salón lleno de diferentes aparatos e instrumentos de tortura… aquella mujer tenía su piel surcada por una serie de puntos rojos… ¿Qué era aquello?, una pequeña llama capto mi atención… un par de velas rojas a punto de consumirse en su totalidad se encontraban a un lado de aquella habitación… los puntos rojos no eran más que cera caliente que ya se había endurecido sobre su piel, me estremecí al pensar en cómo se sentiría aquello. Me fije en los muslos y nalgas de aquella mujer que quedaban evidentemente a la vista de todos debido a la forma en que se encontraba suspendida y tuve que cerrar mis ojos por un minuto, su piel mostraba lo que había sido una azotaina brutal… y con brutal me refiero a que su piel estaba morada y algunas zonas raspadas, me consternaba y al tiempo generaba una sensación indescriptible. _

_Capte otro movimiento en la habitación, uno que no había percibido por la distracción que me genero la situación de aquella sumisa, ahí de pie observando y susurrando palabras tal vez alentadoras, tal vez halagadoras se encontraba un hombre, un Amo… la piel de su espalda brillaba cubierta por lo que parecía una ligera capa de sudor, tenía un bronceado suave y atractivo… su cuerpo se flexionaba con cada respiración, su contextura era desgarbada aunque se veía bien formado cada musculo que lo componía y estaba en su perfecto lugar, su parte baja estaba cubierta por un pantalón negro, parecía un pantalón de deporte que guindaba deliciosamente de sus caderas, dije ¿deliciosas?... retrocedí un poco en mi mente con respecto a donde me estaban llevando mis pensamientos._

_Algo en mi mente… esa parte racional me indicaba que debía retroceder en todo y volver a lo que estaba haciendo antes, simplemente a lo de antes, pero ¿Qué era lo de antes?... algo más allá de mí, algo más de lo que podía racionalmente pensar me hacía mantener estática, clavada al suelo y mirando en aquella dirección, el hombre giro de perfil como dando una ojeada al público que lo observaba y dio una sonrisa cínica, como si supiese que era atractivo al público, que su acto lo era y a él le gustaba esa atención, su rostro estaba cubierto por una ligera barba del mismo tono rubio de su cabello que se observaba rizado y bien cuidado._

_No cabía duda en absoluto en decir que aquel hombre, aquel Amo era sumamente atractivo… me quede hipnotizada viendo los matices de su piel, las débiles pecas de su espalda, sus movimientos alrededor de aquella sumisa eran elegantes, gráciles… como un halcón al acecho, su coordinación, era como si estuviese milimétricamente medido cada paso suyo… pille de vez en cuando como se giraba a los espectadores que cada vez parecían más, esto lo sabía por los murmullos pues mis ojos y mi mente no estaban dispuestos a enfocar nada más. Me sentía como un cuerpo metálico atraído por una fuente magnética, no había parte de mi cuerpo en este momento que no estuviese dirigida hacia él y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo por más de que sintiera un algo en mi cuerpo que me indicara que detuviera todo aquello, la sumisa no estaba vendada y en un giro inesperado que hizo dar a su cuerpo como si fuera un planeta girando sobre su propio eje pude apreciar la mirada de la mujer, esperaba tal vez un poco de miedo por la situación en que se encontraba pero todo lo que pude ver allí fue adoración, deseo, respeto, admiración y demás sentimientos que yo conocía perfectamente, que yo debía… yo debía a ese alguien que tendría que estar mirando en este momento, alguien de quien debía estar pendiente y dedicándole los cinco sentidos de mi cuerpo pero no podía, aquí estaba presa de mis deseos, presa de sensaciones que no sabía cómo describir._

_Ese Amo se volvió frente a ella, de perfil hacia mí, hacia el público que observaba, su boca se movía de forma hipnótica cada vez que susurraba alguna palabra, emanaba electricidad y lujuria, era una especie de embrujo extraño cautivador; lo vi acentuar sus dedos en las nalgas de la sumisa, allí donde sus heridas eran desgarradoras, tentándola a retractarse de sus propias emociones pero se notaba que ella lo deseaba que ella quería todo eso que él le había proporcionado y continuaba dándole, estaba segura por su expresión y por mis propias experiencias que el dolor no era parte de su cuerpo en estos momentos y solo el deseo carnal de ser poseída primaba en su cuerpo._

_Él se deleitó con su cuerpo, no sexualmente… no, era una posesión erótica, dolorosa, placentera… era como si en lugar de estar en una sesión estuviese en una especie de ritual, se movía a su alrededor, susurraba palabras, atizaba un golpe cuando lo creía necesario, tanteaba su sexo y lo dejaba cuando también le parecía correcto… la hizo correrse innumerables veces, más de las que creí una persona podría y me encontré dolorosamente necesitada, nunca hizo insinuación de buscar su placer, él estaba para ella en este momento entregado y dejaba en evidencia como a pesar de que una sumisa entrega su cuerpo a su Amo para que el haga lo que desee con el, el Amo también entrega todos sus deseos por darle a la sumisa lo justo y preciso que ella necesita. Observe sus ojos moverse pícaramente y perversos de la sumisa a las personas, una sonrisa cínica y a veces sádica pintaba sus rojos labios, tan rojos que… ¡Demonios! ¿Qué sucedía conmigo? Yo… me tense por un momento, un parpadeo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?, baje mi mirada por un segundo, pero la volví a alzar porque todo reclamaba porque siguiera viendo aquel espectáculo, porque eso era y nadie podría negarlo, yo no estaba realmente haciendo nada malo ¿no?, más que nunca en este momento necesitaba algo o alguien en quien apoyarme para no caer, me sentía débil y no solo por las sensaciones que me generaban aquellos dos dildos insertados en mi cuerpo, porque a decir verdad el abrumador entorno que me envolvía, la lujuria y dominio de aquel Amo me habían hecho olvidar por completo del cinturón, de mi propio yo y lo que era correcto. _

_Fue entonces cuando mí mirada choco con una verde, un verde distinto al que estaba acostumbrada, un verde marino… un hermoso verde también pero no era el verde de Mi Señor… Mi Señor, jadee reconociendo mi falta de atención y me gire de inmediato hacia la habitación continua… ¿Qué había pasado?, las cortinas ya se encontraban cerradas y… ¡Joder! _

_Empecé a sentirme realmente mal por mi falta de atención, es decir, realmente no había hecho nada malo y ahora sentía miles de cosas en mi cuerpo, miles de cosas que a la final todas volvían a lo mismo… culpa. _

_Culpabilidad porque yo tenía mi objeto de atención, él me lo había dicho… toda mi atención debía estar dirigida a él pero ahora había fallado y no había reparo en ello, lo hecho ya estaba hecho y solo esperaba que no pasara a mayores mi pequeña debilidad. _

_Volví a mirar hacia donde había visto a aquel Amo interactuando hace unos minutos pero también ya habían cerrado las cortinas, bueno… nadie había tenido sexo al menos, sexo hablando de penetración, eso debería representar un alivio para mi debido a que mi Señor no lo había hecho, pero si era sincera conmigo misma, justo en este momento me encontraba buscando excusas en mi mente para llenarme de quien debía importarme y lo que debería sentir en lugar de lo que me está importando y lo que estoy sintiendo._

_Justo en este momento deseaba poder correr a un lugar sola, aunque sea un baño, encerrarme, acurrucarme y aclarar la revolución de mi mente, todos estos pensamientos que me invaden de un momento a otro y no se controlar, poder retomar nuevamente el control de mi cuerpo, de mis emociones y mis sensaciones, pero ¿Qué mierdas estaba diciendo?, ni yo misma sabía que era todo lo que estaba pasando esta noche, no le veía ni pies ni cabeza y tal vez, solo tal vez estaba ahogándome sola en un vaso de agua. _

_Esperaba que Mi Señor regresara pronto, que me sacara de allí… al final él era mi salida y solo debía esperar por él y la paz que a su modo podía otorgarme, pero volvieron a pasar minutos y no tenía idea de donde se encontraba, ¿habrían más sesiones?... al pasar el tiempo dejo de importarme si miraba o no miraba a las personas, ya no podía permanecer con la cabeza gacha, empecé a buscarle con la mirada, porque lo necesitaba más que nunca, su forma de dominarme con tan solo su aura a mi alrededor, necesitaba de él, de su respiración cerca de la mía, su calor a centímetros míos, solo tenerlo a mi lado así sea jalando una cadena para guiarme; pero no lo veía por ningún lado, al contrario vi por fin a las personas, sus vestimentas, sus acciones, máscaras horrendas, ridículos trajes en cuero, mujeres y hombres envueltos en trajes de látex, hombres con correas en su cuello y cinturones de castidad nada mas como parte de su vestimenta, mujeres siendo azotadas en plena sala, otras lamiendo y besando las botas de sus Amos, vi diferentes tipos de Amos, algunos fuertes que inclusive pisoteaban y tiraban a sus sumisas y sumisos a un lado, algunos suaves acariciaban su cabello como el de una mascota, algunos daban miedo otros simplemente eran un miembro más… y viendo a todos y cada uno de ellos me pregunte una vez mas ¿Qué había sucedido conmigo hace unos minutos?_

_-Una pequeña zorra con collar y sola… es como un perro con collar en la calle, quien lo encuentre se lo lleva – susurro una voz a mis espaldas haciéndome tensar, esa voz por supuesto que no era la de mi Señor y quien quiera que sea poseía un tono atrayente, seductor, cautivante… un acento que podría hacerte delirar con tres palabras más._

_¿Debía girarme o debía ignorarle? Mi cuerpo se debatía con mi mente. Podía sentir el calor que emanaba un cuerpo muy cerca del mío, inclusive su olor… un delicioso olor a hombre limpio, fresco; luche imperiosamente contra las ganas de girarme._

_-Puedes girarte, usualmente no tengo problemas con que una zorra me mire, después de todo… a todas les gusta mirar y tú ya has visto bastante ¿no? – no podía ignorar aquel tono de voz, mi cuerpo tampoco lo hacía pues mi piel, la que se encontraba más cerca de su boca, del cálido aliento que expulsaba con cada palabra… se erizaba, quedando en evidencia que a pesar de mis esfuerzos por ignorarle, estaba respondiendo a él. _

_Cediendo a lo que era inevitable, di una última mirada a mi alrededor, buscando a mi salvación con la mirada… podía sonar estúpido decir mi salvación, pero en realidad lo consideraba así en este momento porque si haber desobedecido su primera orden me hacía sentir mal sin duda lo que estaba por hacer me iba hacer sentir peor y a pesar de ser consciente de aquello, aquí estaba girándome para encarar a aquel Amo. _

_Si viera a aquel hombre en un día cotidiano de mi vida, probablemente me habría impresionado su belleza sin embargo me habría costado un poco descifrar que era un practicante del BDSM, pues viéndolo ahora, vestido con un simple buso de manga larga color gris claro, con el cuello en V y un pantalón negro, su cuerpo cubierto por toda esta tela no dejaba de verse magnifico, una sonrisa burlona bailaba en sus labios… unos labios rojos, carnosos… excesivamente apetecibles y enmarcados por una cuantiosa barba que hacia sus facciones hermosas y viriles, su cabello era un manojo de rizos rubios… y sus ojos como efectivamente había visto de un color verde marino, se podía notar la burla en su mirada, burla que cambio cuando entorno sus ojos de forma hipnótica y me hizo retroceder en mi pensamiento de lo "normal que se veía"._

_Sintiéndome audaz enarque una ceja… sus ojos se volvieron a entornar y su mandíbula se tensó._

_-La zorra no tiene lengua y es irrespetuosa, ¿Quién es tu amo pequeña puta?... te hace falta aprender modales – susurro con esa voz profunda y ese acento tan malditamente bueno._

_-Señor Nick – una mujer llego a donde estábamos, evitando así que dijera cualquier cosa fuera de luchar, ¿Cómo debía responderle?... la verdad es que ni siquiera debía hablarle, pero estaba tan perdida en él, en sus ojos y su acento al hablar que no media correctamente mis reacciones._

_-Ahora no – respondió tajante sin siquiera dedicar una mirada. _

_-Pero, Señor Nick… solo me ha enviado mi Amo, él desea concretar un asunto con usted – dijo aquella mujer con la cabeza gacha y con un ligero temblor en su cuerpo ¿Qué le sucedía? No pude evitar mirarla de forma extraña._

_-¿Quién es tu Amo cariño? – me estremecí por su forma de decir cariño, como si su lengua acariciara cada letra de la palabra, dándole una prolongada y tortuosa nota de placer, a él no se le paso por alto aquello. La palabra afectuosa no era común pero el en lugar de afectuosa la hacía parecer amenazante. La sumisa hizo una sutil seña hacia donde se encontraba su Amo, vi a ¿el Señor Nick? Hacer una seña hacia allá y luego retiro de forma educada a la mujer que seguía temblando como una hoja expuesta al aire. _

_-¿Dónde íbamos? – volvió hacia mí, sonriendo con burla haciendo que se formaran un par de hoyuelos en sus mejillas, desconcertándome por la forma en que se veía… ¿Qué estaba haciendo?._

_No respondí, mas por no querer era porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo lo que estaba pasándome en este momento. La burla volvió a desaparecer dándole paso a la dureza, a esa mirada amenazante… realmente podía dar miedo si te miraba de esa manera._

_-¿Tu Amo te ha dejado solita, tienes miedo? – pregunto ahora haciendo uso del sarcasmo, sus manos habían viajado a sus bolsillos, haciéndolo parecer más relajado pero realmente cada acción suya era amenazantemente atractiva._

_-É-l es-t-taba en se-ses-sión – respondí tartamudeando por los nervios incontrolables, mi voz inclusive salió chillona. _

_Una de sus manos salió de su bolsillo y se acercó a mí, temblé de miedo… miedo de su toque, miedo de mi reacción, miedo del sitio donde nos encontrábamos, ¿Dónde estaba Mi Señor? Su mano se acercó peligrosamente a mí, a mi cuello y acaricio los contornos de las letras marcadas en el collar… E.C, eran sus iniciales. _

_-¿Edward Cullen? – preguntó, era increíble como sus facciones y su mirada cambiaban de la burla al enojo en un milisegundo. Asentí. _

_-O Cullen ha perdido el toque o eres una irreverente zorrita cariño – susurro acercando sus labios a mi oído, me tense. _

_-Relájate… - susurro – Hmmm, no sé porque te deja sola, eres – se pasó la lengua por esos labios rojos suyos – apetecible – murmuro, haciéndome tragar grueso, necesitaba un puerto seguro ahora. _

_Lo vi alzar su mirada, detrás de mí y una espléndida sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro… hizo una reverencia._

_-Nos veremos de nuevo pequeña zorra… pórtate bien – se despidió haciendo una nueva reverencia, era peculiar su forma de actuar, pero como dije su mirada no dejaba de emanar ese dominio que ya sabía tenia, ni esa picardía y promesa oscura envuelta en el matiz verde de sus ojos… pero todo aquel significado de su acción, sus palabras, reverencia, gracilidad, todo se congelo al sentir una potente y fría mirada en mi espalda, una que si conocía, una que había estado esperando y ahora hacia helar mi sangre._

_-Veo que te estas divierto Isabella – el tono de su voz, tan distante y frio como las primeras veces en que se había dirigido hacia mí, ajeno a lo que éramos y a la confianza que según habíamos construido hasta ahora._

_No sabía que responderle, ¿Qué debía responderle? ¿Qué mierda pasaba?, yo sabía, lo desobedecí pero no había hecho nada malo ¿no?... mierda a quien quería engañar, mis pensamientos habían sido inapropiados, hice a un lado a quien debía ser mi prioridad y justamente ahora empezaba a sentir todo el peso de la culpa sobre mis hombros, busque su mirada, necesitaba hacerlo… necesitaba reconocer el gris, el verde o el azul de sus ojos como mío… como el lugar donde yo pertenecía y efectivamente ahí estaba, un tempano de hielo era cada uno de sus ojos, no había emoción absoluta, la actitud bromista y juguetona que había mantenido al llegar ahora era sustituida por la frialdad absoluta, cualquier cosa que pensara, cualquier castigo que tuviese en mente seria bien recibido… ¿no?, después de todo, lo merecía. _

_-Se… - iba a decir algo cuando una de sus manos se levantó tomándome por la mandíbula fuertemente, tan fuerte que dolió al primer toque, clavo dos de sus dedos en mi piel haciendo presión en el hueso. _

_-No quiero escucharte Isabella… ahora quiero que disfrutes la noche – soltó el agarre pero sus manos fueron a mi cuello ¿Qué iba a hacer?... jamás se me hubiese ocurrido pensar en su siguiente acción, lo siguiente que supe es que había sido liberada de aquel collar que ahora estaba en sus manos. _

_-Ve… - hizo un gesto vago con sus manos – disfruta, compórtate como la perra que eres… no hay nada que te represente – dijo como si estuviese enviándome a hacer cualquier cosa banal… lo mire desconcertada ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué hacía esto?, me recrimine ¿Por qué? Yo sabía perfectamente la respuesta, no solo lo había ignorado a él como mi dominante, prácticamente me había burlado de él, lo irrespete hablando con otros y no solo eso… en mi interior sabía que había deseado a aquel desconocido, por un segundo, por un minuto o tal vez desde el momento en que mis ojos lo vieron y eso era lo peor… ahora no podía sentirme peor, había decepcionado a quien me importaba realmente, me había dejado cautivar y ahora estaba perdida, lo había decepcionado, lo había desobedecido y este era su modo de castigarme, antes de que pudiera responder se inclinó hacia mí, hacia mi oído._

_-Iré a disfrutar de la noche también, ahora se una zorra y sigue divirtiéndote – murmuro en mi oído, ya no me estremecía, ya no había nada que pudiera hacerme cambiar de estado anímico, lo vi girarse y moverse con su paso acompasado, se veía tan relajado pero realmente ocultaba todo lo que podía estar pasando en su cuerpo, mi interior era un caos._

_Si antes me había sentido desorientada no había palabras para definir como me sentía ahora, sola… más sola que nunca, sin nada, sin él… sin mi dueño, mi señor… en este lugar, en este momento no era absolutamente nada ni nadie y antes de poder darme cuenta lagrimas empezaron a rodar por mis mejillas, empecé a caminar en dirección hacia donde estaban aquellas escaleras, por donde lo había visto marcharse a él, seguirlo, tenerlo a la vista quizá fuera lo mejor para pasar el resto de la noche, ¿no podría irme? No, lo dudaba, no sabía que hacer… disfrutar, que mierda disfrutar, más que nunca estaba perdida. _

_-¿Hacia dónde va esta puta descarriada? – un hombre me tomo por la cadera desde detrás de mí evitando mi avance, me sacudí para seguir, las lágrimas no dejaban de rodar. _

_-Una pequeña fierecita – dijo – haber puta… ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – me giro y ni siquiera fui capaz de ver al hombre que se encontraba frente a mí, mis lágrimas me imposibilitaban ver cualquier cosa y el sentimiento de culpa más el recuerdo de su mirada helada no dejaban mi mente. _

_-Arrodíllate – demando… ¿Qué más daba?, mi castigo podía empezar ahora, esa sería una buena manera de sentirme mejor. Hice lo que me pidió. _

_-Ven acá – empezó a chasquear los dedos y a caminar hacia atrás, lo seguí a gatas siguiendo sus pasos, como la perra que era. _

_-¿Has traído un juguete, a una perra… vamos a jugar? – dijo otro hombre cuando llegamos a una zona como la de abajo, unos muebles, mesas con tragos, una música baja y muchas personas por acá y allá pero realmente nada importaba ahora, ¿Qué estaría haciendo mi señor?. _

_Sentí una caricia en mi cabello y luego la falda de mi vestido alzarse, me tense mas no hice ningún movimiento, desconecte mi cerebro de mi cuerpo… no había nada más que hacer, él me había dejado a mi suerte, suerte que yo había forjado. _

_-Pero si esta puta ya empezó su fiesta sola – dijo uno de los hombres, supuse el que estaba tras de mí, viendo mi cinturón – maldita sea tiene candado y yo que quería divertirme con un culito como este – dijo acariciando mis nalgas. _

_-Pero puedes darle duro, ver ese culo rojo es un placer – dijo el que se encontraba frente a mí, sentado en el sillón. – Mientras me la vas a chupar puta… y cuidado con portarte mal porque te van a dejar el culo jodidamente mal. – dijo aquel hombre delante de mí y lo siguiente que supe es que estaba sintiendo unas terribles arcadas._

…

_¿Dolía?... por supuesto que dolía, cada golpe que había recibido, aunque no eran de mi señor, los recibí atizando en la culpa y en el dolor que sentía pero en un lugar muy diferente al que estaba siendo golpeado, el dolor estaba en mi pecho, el dolor se había convertido en un nudo en mi garganta, el dolor se había convertido en un nudo en mi estómago… ambos tipos, Amos, cualquier mierda que fuesen se había corrido cada uno en mi boca mientras el otro no dejaba de atizar golpes en mis nalgas con un cinturón y así se intercambiaron hasta que estuvieron satisfechos, luego me habían dejado "dormir" a sus pies, como si en realidad yo pudiese dormir, solo me había dejado llevar en un estado de sopor, las lágrimas habían cesado pero no podía dejar de hipar, de sentirme terriblemente mal… porque a simple vista podía resultar un nada pero si lo detallabas, si veías los trasfondos, entendías._

_-Hora de irnos Isabella – esa voz, su voz me hizo reaccionar, abrí mis ojos, dolía… mi cabeza dolía incesantemente pero enfoque la vista para verlo a él tan glorioso y empinado como solía serlo. Hice el ademan de levantarme._

_-Las perras no caminan en dos piernas, vamos al auto – fueron sus palabras, agache mi cabeza y una nueva lagrima rodo por mis mejillas, mi aspecto debía ser el peor en este momento, pero ¿podía yo culpar a alguien más que a mí misma? La respuesta era no, cada acción tiene su consecuencia y esta era la mía. Lo seguí has que mis rodillas dolieron, escaleras bajando y escaleras subiendo, pavimento y por fin el auto, para mi sorpresa me abrió la puerta trasera y me hizo subir en la misma forma en que me encontraba, no pude sentarme, no pude nada más que recostar mi cabeza al asiento, perdida en lo que estaba sucediendo, abrumada por el giro de las cosas y de las situaciones y con un dolor incipiente en mi cabeza y en mis nalgas que ardían hasta con el simple roce de mi vestido._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Y así había llegado aquí, como pensé en su momento las acciones son hechos presentes que acarrean consecuencias, las personas actuamos de forma consciente ante los efectos del entorno, esta noche había reaccionado a mi entorno de forma equivocada, hice lo que no era correcto… más allá de las fallas de mi comportamiento, mas allá de la desobediencia se encontraba la decepción, era por ello que mi dolor físico no importaba, era por eso que podría soportar más azotainas si con eso aliviara el dolor que sentía en mi pecho, la decepción de mi misma por haber perdido lo que había ganado a pulso, sabía que ahora todo sería distinto.

Durante todo el trayecto a casa no dijo ni una palabra, ni encendió el estéreo para distraerse estaba tan concentrado en la carretera como perdido en sus pensamientos pero de cualquier forma totalmente ajeno a mí.

Clave mi cabeza en el asiento para hacer presión y aliviar el dolor de cabeza, pronto me dejaría hecha nada y mañana tendría que trabajar, lo mejor sería no ir, quedarme en casa… o no, yo tendría que esperar que tuviera planeado él. Cada vez que lo pensaba más lágrimas descendían por mi rostro.

Es normal que otro hombre te parezca atractivo, es lo normal, de eso se trata el día a día pero yo jamás me había comportado de esa manera, no había coqueteado con él, aunque podría ser visto de muchas formas, tres veces me repitió las mismas palabras,- _no mires nada que no sea yo, no hables con nadie, compórtate Isabella –_ ahora aquellas palabras sonaban lejanas en los recuerdos de mi mente, como otros tiempos, otra era… una donde lo que teníamos era diferente y no el hilo tenso que parecía a punto de romperse.

Y siempre supe que estaba haciendo las cosas mal pero a pesar de saberlo jamás hice algo para retractarme y eso aumentaba el sentimiento de culpabilidad y el dolor que se acrecentaba cada vez más en mi pecho, ¡maldita sea! ¡Maldito club!, odie cada momento bueno y malo de la noche, odie el domingo… odie todo, porque lo había jodido todo, pero por encima de todo me odie a mí.

Las luces alumbraron el portón de casa, un lugar seguro eso lograba reconfortarme un poco, solo un poco… las ansias volvían a hacer mella en mí, quería su castigo… viniendo de él tal vez podría hacerme sentir mejor, en este momento todo lo que necesitaba era algo que viniera de él.

Al estacionar frente a la casa se bajó del auto sin dedicarme ni una mirada por el retrovisor, espere cualquier acción por su parte pero me percate como caminaba hacia la casa, así que sin dejar de hacer lo que me había ordenado y a sabiendas de que ni Carmen ni Michael estarían por ahí, me baje del auto a gatas y camine hacía la entrada a casa, a pesar del dolor en mis rodillas.

Entre y ahí estaba él, esperando en medio de la sala, estaba recostado a la pared con las manos acariciando suavemente su barba, quería ser yo la que lo hiciera, siempre había deseado hacerlo, tocarle…

Me puse de pie pues ya no soportaba el dolor en mis rodillas me quite todos aquellos mugres y piedras que se habían pegado en ellas aumentando el dolor y sentí la tensión en mis nalgas, el cinturón había pasado por completo a segundo plano me había negado a mí misma cualquier tipo de placer.

-Señor – gazne, mi voz estaba excesivamente ronca por todo lo que había llorado.

-Ahora no Isabella – murmuro aun recostado a aquella pared, se veía tan ajeno a mí, tan fuera de mi alcance que me sentí una vez más miserable.

-No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, no quiero olerte, no quiero saberte en mi presencia – cada palabra era un contundente golpe a mi pecho, saco una llave de uno de sus bolsillos – puedes quitarte el cinturón, haz lo que quieras…

Tiro la llave sobre una mesa de la sala y se fue hacia arriba, supongo que a su habitación… mis piernas flaquearon y caí al piso sin más, sostuve mi cara entre mis manos y el llanto vino nuevamente.

Cuando ya sentí que no podía mas conmigo misma, tome la llave y subí poco a poco hacia mi habitación… antes de entrar mire por el pasillo, jamás había ido a su habitación, ni siquiera había estado esa idea en mis pensamientos, en un caso como hoy, si nuestra relación fuera normal yo podría ir tras de él, yo no tendría mi cuerpo amoratado y hecho nada, yo podría tratar hablar con él o simplemente esto no hubiese pasado de una discusión… pero no y nada podía hacer, así que entre a mi habitación, quite el cinturón sin sentir absolutamente nada más que vacío, el vestido… una parte de mi cuerpo pedía bañarme pero no me atrevía ni a tocar mis nalgas, ni mirarme en el espejo, el dolor crecía, probablemente debería tomar alguna pastilla para aliviar el dolor pero no quería que el dolor desapareciera de mi cuerpo, quería seguir sintiéndolo hasta que la culpa se redujera a nada, hasta sentirme liberada.

Mire hacia la cama y supe que no podría dormir allí, no esta noche… y no por el dolor, bueno no el dolor físico, sentía que no me merecía ni una mullida cama… sintiéndome como me sentía ahora, mire el suelo cubierto por la mullida alfombra, tome una almohada y me fui agachando suavemente… mis nalgas debían estar realmente mal porque jamás había sentido el dolor de esa forma; termine por hacerme ovillo y recostar mi cabeza palpitante sobre la almohada y ahí me quede, ¿dormir?, no… era imposible conciliar el sueño, me deje ir de nuevo en el sopor que generaban mis sollozos, en mis pensamientos… analizando cada aspecto de lo que había ocurrido, analizando cada faceta de mi comportamiento y los errores en los que había incurrido.

…

No sé cuántas horas habían pasado hasta ahora pero estaba segura que no había dormido nada, mi mente había vagado entre inconexas imágenes creadas por mi subconsciente intentando tal vez aliviar un poco todo aquello que me embargaba, pero realmente estaba consciente y presta de cualquier cosa que ocurriera a mi alrededor… como ahora cuando las notas rítmicas de un violín llegaron a mis oídos indicándome que ya había amanecido y que un nuevo día comenzaba.

Había algo de las notas de la melodía que estaba tocando que no me dejaba en paz… las notas no llegaban con el típico tono alegre, no… era una melodía dramática, triste. No quería pensar de ninguna manera que tenga alguna relación con su estado anímico, tenía la esperanza de que un nuevo día, fuera eso… nuevo y ayer quedara en el pasado para ambos.

Sin embargo aquellas notas daban al día una sensación inquietante, no me había movido ni un milímetro de mi posición pero iba siendo hora que me pusiera en marcha lo último que deseaba era quedarme acá en casa frustrada sin saber qué hacer, lentamente y con el temor al dolor me gire.

-¡Ohhh! – gazne y sisee de dolor… me puse de pie bruscamente buscando que el dolor también fuera brusco pero de golpe y efectivamente así fue, mis nalgas ardían intensamente.

Me mire al espejo mientras mi cuerpo aún se encontraba preso de las sensaciones que emanaban las notas que él estaba tocando muy cerca de acá… más que nunca desee poder salir, decirle buenos días y tal vez recibir una sonrisa pícara, una nalgada, una mordida o teniendo mucha suerte un beso de su parte, alce mi vista al espejo para notar la lagrima que descendía por mi mejilla, debían de quedarme pocas con todo lo que había estado llorando en las últimas horas, lo que reflejaba el espejo era una persona ajena a todo lo que alguna vez me había prometido ser, mi cabello estaba hecho un asco al igual que mi demacrada cara llena del maquillaje que se había regado producto de mis lágrimas, vi mis labios rojos e incluso amoratados pero lo peor fue cuando me gire lentamente y vi lo que ya suponía, jamás me había encontrado en este estado pero mis nalgas y parte de mis piernas se encontraba de un color morado más gris con algunas zonas raspadas…

No me sorprendí, me esperaba algo así, sin embargo hubiese preferido que mi estado fuese producto de él y no de nadie más.

Las notas cesaron antes de que ingresara al baño, me sentía asqueada de todo y necesitaba un baño a como diera lugar, ¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Vendría a verme?, no espere por ello y me metí rápidamente al baño para asearme.

Cuando me sentí bien conmigo misma y a pesar de haber soportado el ardor que generaba el agua al caer sobre la herida piel de mis nalgas, salí envolviendo mi cuerpo con una toalla, cepille mis dientes y juague mi boca un sin número de veces y por fin volví a mi habitación, grande fue mi sorpresa al verlo ahí de pie, mirando la almohada en el piso y con una expresión indescifrable.

¿Qué debía hacer ahora?...

-Quítate la toalla – fueron sus palabras, después de haberme dicho la noche interior que no quería ni veré, sus palabras me sabían a gloria. Me despoje de la toalla quedando completamente desnuda ante él.

-Acércate – sus ojos estaban de un apagado tono grisáceo y estaba vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca, sencillo pero hermoso.

Di pasos tímidos hasta llegar a su lado, tentando a mi suerte como cada día mire sus ojos pero una vez no había nada.

-Gírate – sus palabras cortantes no me sorprendían pues solía ser así pero justo después de lo de ayer todo me sabia amargo, lo quería diferente pero ¿Cómo podría lograrlo? ¿Qué debía hacer?, era un dilema que no sabía reparar ni que pasos dar, me gire esperando su reacción al ver mis nalgas.

No dijo nada pero sus manos se posaron en mis hombros empujándome hacia la cama, no fue necesario que lo dijera, me recosté boca abajo y espere unos segundos hasta sentir sus dedos llenos de esa crema que solía usar para aliviar el ardor de mis nalgas, sus dedos fueron excesivamente suaves sin embargo me oí gruñir y sesear unas cuantas veces.

-Quédate quieta, ya vuelvo – dijo y así lo hice, al menos me hablaba, al menos me cuidaba… me reconfortaba. Regreso y me ayudo a ponerme de pie ofreciéndome un vaso con agua y una pastilla supongo que para el dolor.

-Vístete con algún vestido o una falda, un jean te hará daño… - asentí a sus palabras.

-Escúchame bien – me tomo por los hombros y levante mi vista a la suya para conectar nuestras miradas.

-Toma un bolso, guarda alguna ropa y cuando salgas del hospital vete a tu apartamento, no te quiero en casa… cuando te quiera de vuelta te lo haré saber – fueron sus palabras finales antes de girarse y salir dejándome en blanco en medio de la habitación, perdida… en la nada. ¿Qué hice?

* * *

**Puede sonar fuerte, puede que tal vez no lo entiendan o puede que si... para mayor comprensión en el próximo capitulo nos viene un - Epov**

**Gracias :***


	12. La otra cara de la Moneda

**Closer**

**Advertencia: **Historia con alto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, una temática BDSM... si te molestan las malas palabras no leas y quienes leen lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, no hay queja bajo advertencia, si quieres romance no leas, si quieres un drama elaborado no leas, ahora si quieres la historia entre un Dom y una Sumisa lee :)

_"No es mejor amo quien castiga, lo es quien castiga y cuida"_

* * *

**_Capitulo 11: La Otra cara de la Moneda_**

Levante la cabeza para ver una vez más a mi familia en el umbral de la casa, todos sonreían con ese afecto especial que se tienen las familias y yo solo respondí con una torcedura de mis labios que yo creía firmemente no era una sonrisa pero eso parecía complacer a todas las personas a mi alrededor que necesitaran de alguna señal de afecto. Pero claro no pude evitar agrandar mi gesto en una verdadera sonrisa al ver el torbellino de pelos rubios y sonrisa encandilante que brincaba al lado de Rosalie para llamar mi atención mientras agitaba su manita y empezaba a lanzar besos al aire, los niños no eran mi fuerte, jamás me había planteado ni me planteaba tener alguno pero Chloe era diferente y con ella, un ser humano inocente podía darle una sonrisa de verdad o simplemente dejarme llevar por la cálida sensación que engendra en mí.

_Cursi de mierda_, eso me sucedía por pasar demasiadas horas con Chloe en lugar de pasar demasiadas horas desocupadas en el Club, mire de nuevo a mi familia que parecía no iba a entrar a casa sino hasta que me fuera, así que decidí hacerlo yo entrando al auto para marchar hacia el aeropuerto.

Me dirigía hacia Rochester, Minessota a destinar un congreso sobre Ultrasonido Musculoesqueletico, el trabajo en el hospital últimamente estaba un tanto aburrido y salir aunque sea a ello sería bueno para despejar mi mente, no me había percatado de mi teléfono vibrando, presione para responder pues estaba el audio conectado al altavoz del vehículo.

_-¿Edward?_ – escuche la voz al otro lado del teléfono, no muchas personas me llamaban por mi nombre de pila y con eso me refiero a que solo lo hacia mi familia y algún allegado excepcional, en mis años de aprendizaje sobre la disciplina había asimilado que siempre debes establecer un margen de respeto ante las personas, una línea invisible que se refuerza con tu carácter. Sin embargo yo conocía esa voz al otro lado del auricular.

-Victoria – respondí a manera de saludo con voz monótona.

_-¿No vendras hoy al club?_ – pregunto a manera curiosa, bufe…

-No, en este momento me estoy dirigiendo al aeropuerto, viajo a Minessota en un par de horas – respondí.

_-¿Por qué no dijiste nada anoche cuando estuviste? –_ dijo, sabía que sus preguntas iban dirigidas por la curiosidad pero me exasperaba explicarme, yo no tendría por qué hacerlo con nadie.

-¿Supone alguna diferencia? No tengo porque comentarte mis pasos Victoria – dije cortante.

_-Oh vamos, cálmate Cullen… solo tenía curiosidad pero tu genio de porquería no cambia nunca –_ fue su turno para soltar un bufido de exasperación, nuestras actitudes siempre chocaban por lo mismo, nos gustaba llevar el control y no que nos controlaran.

-Bien, pues ya lo sabes; arréglatelas sin mí – dije

_-Ya… es extraño no ver tus sesiones, con eso de que ya llevas casi un año de continuidad_ – volví a bufar, ¿Qué le pasaba a esta mujer? Cerré mis ojos y los abrí gracias a que estaba en un semáforo en detención.

-¿Eso es todo Victoria? – fue lo que respondí.

_-¿Sabes que hoy vinieron a adoptar a Renata?, creo que la extrañaras_ – murmuro, buscaba conversar… probablemente estuviera muy aburrida en estos momentos para joderme la vida precisamente a mí, la acción de suponer no era de mi agrado, no puedes andar por la vida suponiendo cosas de los demás porque sencillamente nunca conoces a nadie lo suficiente, a menos que ese alguien sea tan tuyo que se abre completamente a ti y ni así porque nunca sabrás con certeza si conoces por completo cada recoveco de la mente de otro ser humano.

-¿Qué te hace suponer eso? – respondí tajante.

_-Bueno, has sesionado solo con ella desde hace más de una semana, en algún momento pensé que te la ibas a llevar tú_ – dijo. Solté una risa sarcástica.

-Victoria, más de cinco años conociéndome y aun no sabes nada de mí, extrañar es de esos sentimientos que no vienen conmigo, si… ella era una buena sumisa para sesionar pero como ella hay otras así de simple, y no… las sumisas del club no van conmigo – fue lo que dije sin querer ahondar mucho en el tema.

_-Pero necesitas una_ – rodé mis ojos, ya me estaba poniendo realmente de malas.

-Victoria ¿no tienes a tu puta para atender?, voy llegando al aeropuerto hablamos a mi regreso – colgué.

…

Intente leer uno de esos libros que tenía pendientes de hace tiempo durante el vuelo, leer era uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos… entre otros. Siempre lo he considerado la mejor forma de aprender y no solo a una materia sino cultura referencial de todo el mundo, formas de vida, gustos, actos, en fin, los libros te ofrecen un universo entero de alternativas.

Pero pese a mis esfuerzos me encontré todo el trayecto del vuelo rememorando sobre mi vida y no tengo ningún motivo en concreto para saber por qué pero ahí estaban, mis recuerdos en la universidad, cada paso dado para llegar a ser quien soy, cada momento, cada persona y todo me parecía absolutamente innecesario de recordar ahora, por lo que una vez más trate de concentrarme en mi libro; y en medio de ese intentar concentrarme y volver a perderme en mis pensamientos, se anunció el aterrizaje.

Tome un taxi que me dirigiera de inmediato al hotel no tenía nada más que hacer que descansar, bajar un rato para la recepción que ofrecía el congreso y luego subir para reposar hasta el siguiente día, al llegar tome la pequeña maleta de viaje que utilizaba siempre que hacia este tipo de salidas cortas y me dirigí a la recepción para confirmar mi llegada y solicitar la llave de mi habitación. Me acerque ahí distraído con mi celular.

-Buen día – levante mi mirada del celular para ver de quien se trataba, ah la recepcionista.

-Buenos días, Edward Cullen – dije para que confirmara lo que necesitaba y seguí viendo mi celular.

-¿Para el congreso, cierto? – pregunto. Enarque una ceja mientras le miraba de nuevo, entonces me percate de su postura y la insinuación en cada movimiento que hacía, me había acostumbrado a este tipo de acercamientos por parte de las mujeres, muchas eran así vivaces, pretenden acercarse a ti como si ellas pudieran llevar el control de las situaciones y lo hacen pero no con personas como yo, apreté mi mandíbula molesto por que la chica no se limitaba a su trabajo yo necesitaba que se apresurara, quería llegar a mi habitación, acomodar mis cosas y tumbarme. Busque sus ojos clavando mi mirada en ellos, podía ver sus intentos de seducción pero ¿acaso no se daba cuenta que no había interés de mi parte?... dos segundos luego no fue capaz de soportarlo y se giró hacia su computador, entonces me permití mirarla por completo.

Si algo había aprendido a través de los años eso era a ver más allá del físico que presenta una mujer, si bien es un detalle más, algo como un agregado, no es meramente relevante… puede que el cuerpo de esta chica este hecho como muchos hombros consideren perfecto, puede que tenga las curvas exactas pero al mirar su piel pude ver el desgaste por los bronceados, una piel reseca y de un color que no era llamativo… un látigo no dejaría una marca apreciable sobre esa piel tan poco apetecible, sus facciones eran un tanto prepotentes, no daba la sensación de ser dócil y suave, su postura era descuidada, no… yo nunca me fijaría en algo así.

-Aquí tiene Señor Cullen – índico girándose ofreciéndome la tarjeta de habitación. La tome y de inmediato hice el ademan de girarme.

-No dude en comunicarse si ha de necesitar algo Señor – Una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, ese "señor" nunca había sonado tan mal en la boca de una mujer dirigido hacia mí. No respondí y fui hacia el elevador.

Muchas personas esperaban por subir al elevador, entre mis pensamientos cruzó el de esperar al siguiente o tomar otro pero al parecer todos iban tan repletos como este y de verdad lo que menos me apetecía era encontrarme con algún "colega" que quisiese entablar alguna conversación banal en este momento, por lo que sin pensarlo otro segundo pase directo quedando pegado a la pared del fondo.

Mi estatura me permitía ver a todas las personas que se encontraban a mi alrededor, era un calor sofocante y molesto el que se sentía con tantas personas pegadas las unas con las otras, cuando estuvo repleto las puertas se cerraron y empezó a moverse.

Di una aburrida mirada a mi alrededor, ancianos, jóvenes, adultos, hombres, mujeres… había de todo dentro de ese pequeño espacio pero mi mirada se quedó enfrascada en una persona en particular, una mujer… mis ojos se quedaron viendo la curva de su cuello, tenía el cabello hacia un lado y se apreciaba su piel suave, la palidez de su piel llamaba a tocarla… a tantas cosas, me sorprendió ver sus hombros tensarse y como su postura pasar de ser desgarbada a recta y perfecta, una sonrisa surco mis labios, un pensamiento venía a mi mente pero no estaba seguro de ello, vi mover su cabeza hacia los lados como intentando girar pero nunca llego a completar el movimiento y eso estuvo bien, las puertas se abrieron un par de pisos más arriba, nunca quite mi vista de ella… tenía algo… algo que llamaba, algo que me invitaba a ella y confirmando mis sospechas, al salir y luego de un par de pasos la vi girarse, pude apreciarla por completo pero para ella fue tarde las puertas del elevador se cerraron antes de que pudiera ver cualquier cosa.

Llegue a mi habitación, acomode las cosas que traía, lave mi rostro y me tire a la cama, quería algo de descanso antes de hacer presencia en la recepción que se daba previa al congreso.

Desperté y fui a darme una ducha rápida, enjabone mi cuerpo y mi cabello de forma metódica, desconectando mi mente de todo, solo enfocándome en el agua llevándose los residuos del viaje consigo.

Me vi al espejo y pensé en afeitarme pero no, me gustaba mi aspecto así y el congreso no ameritaba gran cambio, me vestí rápidamente y viendo la hora salí de la habitación llevando conmigo solo el carnet que acreditaba mi posición laboral.

Al entrar rápidamente me vi envuelto por varias personas, colegas, entre otros… me los sacudí porque sinceramente por muy de buen genio que anduviese ellos podrían arruinármelo con conversaciones estúpidas y todo lo referente al congreso podía tratarse luego, pidiendo disculpas me hice a un lado y continúe mi recorrido en búsqueda de Marco, no éramos muy allegados era más una cuestión de conveniencias en el medio, trabajos e investigaciones comunes y favores que haces en búsqueda de una remuneración futura.

Me hice a un lado lejos de la vista de todos y busque con la mirada la presencia de Marco, cuando finalmente lo encontré no fue él quien capturo mi atención más bien fue el cuerpo menudo de una peli castaña, de contextura delgada pero firme, vestida con un vestido corto de rayas negras y blancas que le asentaba muy bien a su cuerpo, a su piel, hablaba de forma natural con Marco pero en un segundo su cuerpo se tensó, su espalda se alzó adoptando una postura más firme a pesar de que no estaba mal, vi a Marco mirarla con preocupación y como esta respiraba con algo de tensión, ¿se debía a que? Entonces la vi girarse en varias direcciones, la pequeña era atractiva, pero sobre todo su piel, sus facciones delicadas y esa fragilidad eran las que invitaban a más y me hacían prestarle mayor atención de la que debería.

Por supuesto ella no encontró lo que buscaba, pero yo si podría encontrar algo, algo que aún no buscaba pero al parecer empezaba a tomar interés para mí.

La imaginación del hombre no tiene límites y yo no estaba exento de ello y menos ahora; en el momento en que me hice camino entre las personas para llegar hasta Marco y donde ella se encontraba, sus reacciones indicaban lo que yo ya suponía, sin embargo eso no era relevante, no debía tomarle importancia aunque eso no quitaba que podría divertirme un rato si era tan receptiva como parecía.

-Marco – dije llegando a donde se encontraban, ambos con una copa en la mano… eso no estaba bien, ella no tendría por qué estar bebiendo y menos tan temprano… le di una mirada desaprobatoria, molesto por su acción, vi un destello en el fondo de su mirada al girarse a mí, podía decir que me dio una revisión de arriba abajo cosa que me molesto un poco pero cuando finalmente engancho mi mirada… era claro lo que ocurriría, lo veía en ella y tal y como espere agacho la cabeza, sin decir ni una palabra, volví mi atención a Marco exigiéndole la atención que yo requería, él se excusó con ella pero esta no volvió a levantar la cabeza, al menos no en mi presencia.

Hablando con Marco vi cómo se alejaba; al siguiente día y primero de los dos del congreso no planee nada más que hacer a lo que debía laboralmente, pero hay cosas que suceden porque si y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Marco la trajo hacia mí, tan inesperada como innecesariamente y desde ese momento, en que le hable, le ordene sutilmente y ella obedeció sentí en mi la necesidad de poseerla de todos los modos que muy bien conocía… la evalué lo que el congreso me permitió, hasta que llego a su fin y cada quien tuvo que volver a casa, en ningún momento hice ademan de acercarme pero en el segundo día mi afán de ejercer control sobre esa menuda y aparentemente desafiante y sumisa mujer me empujaban a ir tras ella.

_**Flash Back**_

_Llegue al salón y fui directo a tomar una botella de agua, el día anterior había visto a la Señorita Isabella compartir durante todo el congreso con el joven Alec Vulturi, sobrino de Marco… me había informado respecto al chico ¿razones? Fácil… sentía en mi la constante necesidad de controlar lo que a la peli castaña se refería, sin embargo no quise ahondar en mis verdaderas motivaciones, simplemente me permití actuar por impulsos en lo que sería mi estadía en el dichoso congreso. _

_Busque con la mirada y como un imán que llamaba ahí estaba ella, distraída mirando algunos papeles, sin notar la presencia de nadie a su alrededor, no lo pensé demasiado y fui caminando hacia ella, jugar un poco... divertirme._

_-¿Llegando tarde Dra. Swan? – dije con voz monótona a su lado manteniendo mi vista en un punto alejado de ella pero siempre observándola de reojo, su cuerpo dio un salto y se envaro, sonreí para mis adentros, di un trago a mi botella de agua esperando su respuesta._

_-Puedes llamarme Isabella – una parte de mi quería reñirla por tutearme, reñirla por ser tan confiada, reñirla por ser ella… pero me limite a negar tajante._

_-No, soy de formalismos... Dra. Swan – dije._

_-Yo... lo sient – empezó a decir y me gire completamente hacia ella al oír su intento de disculpa, mis ojos escrutaban por completo cada movimiento en sus facciones _-_Lo siento... no he tenido muy buena noche y me he levantado tarde – prosiguió… su voz sonaba suave, tan sutil, respetuosa… haciéndome sentir satisfecho. Sin embargo no me gustaban las impuntualidades y menos de ella… cualquier cosa negativa en ella me molestaba en excesos, cosa que había venido notando._

_-No te estoy pidiendo que me digas el por qué llegas tarde... – respondí un tanto rudo – la impuntualidad es algo que no tolero – y fue algo completamente sincero de mi parte._

_-No es algo que me suela suceder, es solo que realmente tuve una mala noche – se justificó ansiosa, sintiéndome nuevamente satisfecho la mire de arriba abajo tomando otro trago de agua._

_Por el rabillo del ojo pude ver como aquel chico con el que ella había pasado el día de ayer se acercaba hasta ella, sorprendiéndola y saludándola con efusividad, medí sus reacciones y como ella aprobó perfectamente al intentar quitarse el chico de encima, tal vez ella no lo notara y estaba casi seguro que así lo era, pero en cada intento desesperado por sacarse al chico… su mirada iba hacia mí, no a mis ojos… no me miraba directamente y eso me complacía, su muestra muda de respeto aunque yo no estuviese exigiéndoselo pero ahí estaba, ella buscaba ayuda en mi… ella necesitaba… ¿y yo que haría?._

_Finalmente el chico se fue suspirando derrotado… era eso "un chico" con aspiraciones y deseos… _

_-Que descortés Dra. Swan probablemente__el chico__solo quería ser bueno contigo – le dije._

_-No tengo hambre, solo quiero retomar esto – respondió señalando sus notas – y quiero hacerlo sola – recalco la última palabra, ella era audaz… estaba seguro que no era del tipo que podías manejar simplemente, ella podría negarse, ella era alguien para confiar, para llevar y tratar… ella realmente podría… Una sonrisa cínica se extendió por mis labios, me incline hacia ella lentamente, su respiración se engancho, sus ojos se ensancharon con nerviosismo, me dirigí a su mejilla… había algo, una curiosidad que tenía desde el momento en que la vi, no eran mis labios los que iban a su mejilla… no, ella no tendría por qué merecer un beso de mi parte, solo roce repetidas veces mi barba con su mejilla, sintiéndola caliente._

_-Nos vemos pronto Dra. Swan__ – Susurre en su oído y me separe viendo su mejilla tomar un tono rojo exquisito debido al roce, complacido con ello me aleje a paso firme y decidido._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Una vez en casa todo volvió aparentemente a la normalidad, con una sola diferencia en los siguientes días no volví al club, recibía información que me enviaba Victoria, yo tenía un régimen, cada vez que tenía una sumisa no iba al club al menos que fuese estrictamente necesario pero ahora no tenía ninguna sumisa, sin embargo, estaba pensando, pensando mucho, pensando más de la cuenta en mis siguientes pasos.

En los siguientes días busque información respecto a Isabella Swan, sin ahondar demasiado pero si información necesaria, cada vez me sentía más interesado en ella, en tenerla, llevarla a mi casa y acabar con mi autoimposicion de no contratar a nadie más hasta no creer que me sentiría bien con lo que haría.

De hace un tiempo había dejado de llevar sumisas a mi casa, de contratarlas y lidiar con ellas ¿la razón? No quería tener un gran historial, si bien era un dominante y eso te crea fama dentro de la comunidad, yo ya no quería más sumisas, yo quería, yo necesitaba a "la sumisa", no un monigote que puedas tratar a tu antojo, no… un ser pensante y racional con suficiente inteligencia como para entregarse voluntariamente y saber lo que estaba haciendo; por alguna razón pensaba que esa podría ser ella, pero tendría que asegurarme antes de dar cualquier paso definitivo y eso estuve haciendo durante toda la semana que siguió a mi llegada de nuevo a Chicago, ya sabía que ella trabajaba aquí en la ciudad, lo excelente profesional que era, sus pocos amigos, su actividad diaria, su comportamiento, su intachable manera de comportarse; cada detalle la hacía más atrayente.

El último día de esa semana sabía lo que tenía que hacer, ya estaba decidido… ahora solo esperaba que ella tomara la decisión que podría ser la última de su propia voluntad o la que la llevara definitivamente lejos de mí, tenía fuertes esperanzas en que fuera la primera.

Muchos pensaran que encontrar a una sumisa es cuestión de cualquier cosa, es dominar a una mujer que simplemente muestra una actitud pasiva… no… es mucho más que eso, no cualquier mujer es capaz de soportar las exigencias, los requerimientos de un amo… no cualquier mujer nace para tales fines y encontrar a la indicada es una tarea que por contado podría no dárseles a muchos, a mis 28 años había comprendido mucho de ello y estaba cansado de lo inservible, quería algo útil o no quería nada, no me malinterpreten no hablo de sentimientos mundanos y básicos como lo es el "amor"… que trae consigo muchas más emociones tontas que ocupan los seres humanos día a día, trastornándolos en su comportamiento y decisiones habituales.

Tome un papel… un trozo de papel y un bolígrafo y escribí las palabras que venían rondando en mi cabeza y daban juicio y sentencia a lo que había decidido:

_Dra. Swan_

_La Ciudad_

_4515 N Sheridan Rd_

_(Entre Sunnyside y Windsor)_

"_He observado, he medido y he concluido"_

_Ahora puedes elegir..._

_Mañana 1.00 pm recuerda que no tolero la impuntualidad_

_Edward Cullen_

El deseo de posesión que invadía mi ser me dejaba claro lo que quería ahora solo quedaba a su elección, posiblemente su última elección, ella no era inmune a mí, su cuerpo… y ese ser que va más allá de lo que vez, ese ser sumisa dentro de sí me reconocía como su dominante capaz de dirigirla, estaba seguro de ello… había visto la respuesta de su cuerpo.

Esa misma tarde hice llegar la nota a su consultorio… todo fue fácil de averiguar, Marco digamos que habla de más cuando se trata de alguien a quien el representa y él hablaba con tanto orgullo de Isabella que decía cosas de más, cosas que a mí me favorecían.

…

Llegue unos minutos antes de lo pautado al restaurante donde la había citado, solía visitarlo con frecuencia siempre y cuando la disponibilidad me lo permitía y no terminaba con un almuerzo de la cafetería; salude a algunos de los meceros y fui a ocupar la mesa que ya había pedido reservar, me trajeron mi botella de agua y me dispuse a esperar… estaba seguro que ella asistiría y esperaba que fuese puntual o no respondería de mi intolerancia a ello.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que fuera la 1 de la tarde… me mantenía distraído con la tapa de la botella, haciéndola girar con mis dedos, esperar nunca había sido lo mío, hacer esperar era mucho mejor… pero en esta oportunidad quise hacerlo así para mejorar las causas, debía manejar su ansiedad desde el principio.

El inconfundible ruido de unos tacones golpeando la madera, acercándose, me anunciaron su llegada… levante mi vista directamente hacia donde sabia venia y efectivamente ahí estaba con sus ojos marrones clavados en mí, tan clavados como su cuerpo mismo se quedó en ese instante permitiéndome dar un vistazo de arriba abajo, aprobando su buen gusto, lo bien que lucía, fuera de la parte física, aprecie el ligero temblor en sus manos, el suave zapateo de su tacón, la exaltación de su pecho y las pupilas de sus ojos dilatadas, alertas… me agradaba. La mire a los ojos indicándole continuar, aprobando.

Ya había ordenado por lo que el mesero se marchó dejándonos a solas, me puse en pie porque por muy cabron que pudiese ser, aún quedaban algunos rastros de caballerosidad infligidos por mi papá, vagos pero ahí estaban… si mi viejo supiera.

-Dra. Swan, veo que ha decidido – dije suavemente cuando estuvo justo frente a mí, había muchas cosas que nacían en mi pecho en este momento y entre ellas estaba el anhelo de arrodillarla, de quitar su mirada directa… de exigirle respeto… de verla tan dócil como una pequeña perra – no puedo negar que me alegra tenerla aquí – sonreí suavemente, porque era cierto… aunque más que aquí, quería llevarla a casa.

-Dr. Cullen – respondió simplemente y eso estuvo bien, di un paso en su dirección queriendo comprobar más detalles. Tome su mano temblorosa arrastrando mis dedos hacia su muñeca, ahí bajo su piel se sentía el bombeo de sangre por sus venas y el temblor y frio nerviosismo.

-El color rojo le luce a tu piel – dije aplicando el doble sentido en mis palabras al ejercer la suficiente presión en su piel blanquecina como para que se tornara de color rojo… delicioso en su piel. La vi estremecerse mientras buscaba algo en mi… lo estaba confirmando –Toma asiento – le ordene, no iba a andarme con rodeos – Puedes mírame Isabella – dije mientras veía como trataba de distraerse con sus manos, sumamente cohibida.

Por más de que no quisiera andar con rodeos, quería jugar con ella… llevarla quizá al límite de su paciencia, comprobar que tanto respeto, que tanto se sentía atraída hacia lo que yo era, hacia mi mundo… y entonces poder decirle con toda certeza lo que esperaba de ella.

-Supongo que te preguntaras el por qué te cite ¿no? – dije suavemente midiendo sus reacciones, simplemente asintió. - ¿no te haces una idea?... cruzamos tres palabras y estas aquí – dije con sorna, su expresión parecía haberse endurecido, dejando su rostro ilegible de emociones, ¡jodida puta! Podría azotarla solo por eso.

-¿Eres así siempre? – ataque.

-No – Respondió con altanería, enarque una ceja en desaprobación… lo que pudiera hacerle a esa boca grosera -No sé por qué estoy aquí, solo vine pero me puedo ir si le molesta tanto – respondió, se notaba la ansiedad en su respuesta así como la exasperación que la situación le estaba causando, mal por su parte… demasiado rápido para que su paciencia se agotara, no era nada bueno.

-No me gusta que me hables así, cuando te digo algo no es por hacerte molestar, estoy tratando de decirte que ese no es el modo correcto de actuar, pude haber sido cualquier tipo de loco enfermo – Reprendí con palabras sinceras, ella tendría que tener más cuidado de si misma, aunque no la culpaba de cierta manera, después de todo ella era como una polilla.

-Aunque si hubieses hecho lo que te digo no estarías aquí... y eso no es que me emocione, por cierto muy bien me complace que hayas llegado a tiempo, debo decir justo a tiempo – Reflexione, tanto para mí como para ella.

-Dra. Swan o Isabella... debo escoger uno... y para que vayamos entrando en confianza creo que debería ser Isabella aunque como te dije me gustan los formalismos así que para mí serás Isabella pero tú me respondes con respeto, ¿de acuerdo? – Pregunte, era una de esas preguntas claves… un anzuelo. Ella asintió, en un gesto tan sumiso que quise gemir de satisfacción.

Era el momento de hablar, ya no quería esperar más y necesitaba saber su respuesta de una vez por todas…

-Bien, Te he observado todo el fin de semana, he estudiado cada movimiento tuyo, cada paso, cada palabra – dije -Lo que vi en ti... lo quiero – sentencie -¿tienes idea a que me refiero? – fui directo, ella lo sabía… yo así lo veía.

-¿Quieres esto Isabella? – Sabía que estaba presionándola demasiado rápido, pero lo tomaría o lo dejaría, sin embargo, fui consciente de su leve consternación, iba ser lo más claro posible.

-No me respondas ahora –dije no muy agradecido de mi propia decisión– respóndeme al final del almuerzo, me gusta ir al grano y lo que quiero lo quiero ya, no soy de buenos tratos Isabella – intensifique hacia ella – te quiero para mí, sometida, entregada, a mi merced – lo último casi lo susurre, pero ella me escuchaba, atenta, arriada, su respiración dificultosa, ese color suave que adoptaban sus mejillas y del cual no parecía consciente, sus ojos… todo así lo confirmaba.

Le explique del informalismo que llevaba todo esto, normalmente no lo haría así, pero normalmente yo ya conocía de más trato a la sumisa en cuestión o en otras circunstancias la sumisa suplicaba por un poco de atención, pero con ella no… debía tomarlo despacio y a la vez no ser tan lento, porque si algo era cierto era que la quería, de todas las formas posibles en que conocía la quería. Le pregunte más como confirmación sobre su experiencia como sumisa, no hubo necesidad de decir de que se trataba ella estaba en consonancia conmigo durante toda nuestra conversación pero en ese momento llego el mesero interrumpiendo su respuesta, sin embargo una vez retirado, procedió a responder afirmando una sola experiencia, eso estaba bien.

-Eso es suficiente, no me gusta entrenar putas – dije con una mueca, nunca me había gustado, solo hacia eso en el club… disgustaba realmente tener a una sumisa inexperta que más que satisfacción te da molestias en exceso por su falta de disciplina.

Por ahora bastaba, ya la tenía y era la razón por la que habíamos venido acá, le indique que comiera… y así lo hizo aunque sus nervios aun eran evidentes pero parecía un poco, solo un poco más relajada que antes. Sin embargo quería saber algo, algo que siempre preguntaba, por mucho que hubiese aprendido, por muchas experiencias que he escuchado siempre me hacia la misma pregunta, inclusive me la hice a mí mismo en su momento. ¿Por qué?

Su respuesta fue sencilla y concisa: -Me gusta confiar en alguien hasta el punto de entregarle mi cuerpo y alma para que hagan con el lo crean conveniente... complacer y servir – Ahora podría alagarla, una pequeña puta merece halagos, al menos ahora que empezara a vivir de nuevo…

-Me complace tu respuesta, no esperaba menos, eres inteligente, honesta y calculadora, sé que así como yo te he observado tú lo has hecho conmigo... – dije lo obvio cuando vi que ya terminaba de comer -No me interesa saber más de lo que se, sé que tienes 25 años, que estuviste entre las mejores de tu promoción, que haces muy bien tu trabajo, sé que tus padres no viven contigo, eres tranquila y trabajadora... se lo que eres y se lo que quiero, ¿quieres confianza?... la confianza la construimos con respeto, ante ti Soy Edward Cullen, conoces mi trabajo, tengo 28 años... sabes lo que me gusta y se lo que quieres y lo que necesitas por tanto... esta es la manera informal pero necesaria de empezar, el modo formal lo haremos en un momento solo si... ¿Aceptas? – pregunte… presionándola al límite.

Pero por supuesto que me hizo enojar… su letargo en no saberse definir me molesto… sus ansias por saber más ¿Qué necesitaba saber? ¿Que la ataría, que la azotaría y que la follaria de todas las formas posibles? ¿Qué la orientaría para educarla de modo correcto? ¿Necesitaba un contrato ya?... Sus dudas y vueltas me obligaron a sacarla de aquel restaurante, conduje en silencio sin importarme sus nervios, yo también podía llegar al límite. Conduje directo hacia la torre Hancock ahí donde tenía uno de mis lugares favoritos en medio de una jodida ciudad llena de ruidos y congestión, me encantaba estar ahí ver todo desde lo alto, desde la distancia… alejarme de todo, pensar, dejar, alejar… eran muchas cosas las que hacía en ese sitio pero ahí también reposaba el documento que había elaborado durante la semana para Isabella, si… tenía una actitud positiva respecto a su decisión.

Le explique lo que sabía ella necesitaba, mis condiciones, mis necesidades y lo que esperaba de ella, discutimos algún punto del contrato, expreso sus opiniones y todo quedo dicho… su puño firmo sobre aquel papel y su voluntad fue mía, mi pecho se inflo de orgullo y ese flujo de adrenalina conocido corrió por mis venas al verla firmar tan decidida y mucho más cuando un "si Amo" broto de sus labios al recibir mis primeras instrucciones, podía ver el anhelo en sus ojos pero contrario a eso solo la envié a casa y le indique cuando debía llegar a mi casa, porque si ella sería mi sumisa 24/7, la despedí acercándome a ella, confundiendo su juicio tome su labio inferior entre mis dientes, haciéndola soltar un gemido de perra… y la deje ir con un hilito de sangre que la hacía lucir mejor que antes.

…

Sintiéndome completo ese día luego de haberla contratado, porque eso hice… contratarla como mía, fui a casa de mis padres para cenar junto a ellos; yo también podía complacer a otros de vez en cuando; el regreso a mi casa fue tranquilo, vivía en una zona alejada del centro de Chicago, como ya mencione me gusta la paz, la tranquilidad que te ofrece cierto aislamiento y eso consideraba mi casa, un sitio aislado lleno de paz. En casa contaba con dos personas que se encargaban de mantener todo en orden, esos eran Carmen y Michael… ambos habían sido contratados desde que mi casa estuvo lista y eran personas de mi entera confianza, sin embargo ninguno subía más allá de la planta baja… por mucha confianza que les tuviera existían ciertas cosas que ellos no necesitaban saber; sin embargo unas cuantas mujeres habían pasado por mi casa, cada una en distintas condiciones dependiendo de mi tolerancia hacia ellas, ellos jamás comentaron algo y de ellos nunca salió alguna palabra ni cuestionamiento sobre comportamientos anormales en mi casa y eso los ha hecho continuar aún bajo mi asilo.

Salude a ambos al entrar a casa y fui directo hacia mi habitación, me di una ducha y después de un par de llamadas descanse tranquilamente.

No es posible negar lo ansioso que me encontré a mí mismo el sábado y luego el dominho, al despertar hice lo habitual y algunos estiramientos para despejarme… Me vi a mi mismo yendo a tomar mi violín, mirar hacia el jardín y la tranquilidad e imperiosidad del cielo azul que se extendía más allá de los muros y empecé a mover mi mano para darle ritmo a lo que estaba tocando. Eso consiguió aplacarme, quería no solo saberla mía, como ya lo era, sino tenerla mía… bajo mi casa, sirviendo para mí; es una sensación difícil de explicar y casi imposible a menos que pudieras trasmitir lo que tienes dentro de tu mente.

¿Cuántas melodías tocaría? No lo sabía pero permití a mi mente perderse entre las notas que por lo general acostumbraba solo a tocar por las mañanas, para comenzar mis días con una mayor calma… la música es el mejor remedio para las ansias, para calmar los ánimos, para bajar la guardia, la música permite liberarte perderte de un modo que al acabar vuelves al tu habitual en lo exterior pero por dentro sabes que algo ha cambiado.

Ese día recibí una inesperada visita a mi casa, me moleste cuando Carmen me lo hizo saber pero me calme pues eran Rosalie junto a Emmet y Chloe, y cuando se trataba de Rosalie nunca había un aviso previo, ella llegaba cuando quería y siempre había sido así con ella, claro que Carmen confirmaba mi disponibilidad dependiendo de ciertos parámetros, en este momento por ejemplo que me encontraba solo ella sabía que estaba enteramente disponible y por eso hacía pasar a mi… familia.

-Rosalie – me acerque a mi hermana que se encontraba en el umbral de mi casa, mientras que Emmet ya iba en pos de algún sillón para soltar su enorme cuerpo y Chloe, bueno Chloe de seguro estaba corriendo por el jardín.

-Edward – respondió dándome un apretón, llámese abrazo.

-¿A que debo su visita? – Dije cordialmente – Carmen ¿les ofreciste algo? – pregunte.

-Sí señor, pero han rechazado cualquier cosa – dijo, le hice una seña para que se retirara entonces.

-He venido a visitar a mi hermanito ¿no puedo? – bufe.

-Emmet – me acerque para saludar a mi colega y cuñado.

-Edward, que bueno verte – dice, era difícil buscar el punto en el que Emmet y yo habíamos congeniado, él era un personaje bromista, muy pocas cosas eran tomadas en serio por su persona pero conmigo era distinto, él podía acompañarme en mis silencios y hablarme cuando era necesario… podía considerarlo como un amigo.

Nos sentamos los tres en diferentes sillones de la sala y empezamos a hablar sobre algunas cosas de la familia, del trabajo, del trabajo de Rose… entre otras cosas

Gracias a su visita el día se me paso rápido, por la tarde envié un texto a Isabella con las indicaciones finales que necesitaba para que llegara a casa.

En un momento en que Rosalie se quedó afuera junto con Chloe jugando, Emmet se acercó hasta mi posición dando una golpe leve en mi hombro a modo de saludo o aviso.

-Te noto más extraño de lo normal Edward – dijo colocándose a mi lado. No respondí.

-¿Algún problema? – debía mantenerme tranquilo, a pesar de que me molestaba su intromisión, mis asuntos eran míos pero ¿acaso podía reclamarle por tomarse la molestia de preguntar?, no.

-No pasa nada Emmet – respondí.

-Desde que llegaste de aquel congreso, no eres el mismo hermano y eso es raro en ti – dijo.

-Solo estás viendo una faceta en mí que no habías tenido oportunidad Emmet, tengo una ocupación más pero no es nada importante – dije.

-Cuando hablas de ocupación supongo que te refieres a una mujer – afirmo más de lo que pregunto. Le di una mirada de las mías.

-Si sabes que las mujeres no son una ocupación ¿cierto? – dijo, buscando entrar sutilmente.

-Emmet, no empieces – dije – para mí lo son y ya, no un pasatiempo, no un momento de diversión tampoco una carga pero si una ocupación.

-Hablas como si fuera un trabajo – siempre se muestra reticente a este tema, hace un tiempo que se había enterado de mis gustos particulares y por supuesto siempre ha tratado de hacer cambiar mi forma de ver las cosas.

-Tiene toda la pinta Emmet, mira ahora no quiero explicártelo ¿de acuerdo? Mejor corta el tema acá, entiendo que no estés de acuerdo pero soy yo y ya – respondí dándome vuelta para entrar.

-¿Con que no está de acuerdo Emmet? – pregunto Rosalie, no me había dado cuenta de que había llegado hasta nosotros, le di una mirada amenazante a Emmet y me fui hacia dentro dejándolos solos, a ver que le decía.

Después de un rato nada había sucedido y me encontraba en " una charla sobre las experiencias de la vida" con Chloe.

-Bueno Chloe, despídete de tu tío porque ya nos vamos – dijo Rose.

Despedí a la pequeña y me acerque junto a ellos a la puerta para despedirlos, cuando ya se fueron respire tranquilo, de nuevo en la tranquilidad de mi casa y me fui a descansar una vez más, raramente pasaba un día completo en casa.

…

Ahora bien podía recordar todo aquello como un borrón de días pasados, sentado en el escritorio de mi consultorio con una goma anti estrés meditaba sobre todo lo ocurrido el fin de semana anterior; pensé en su llegada y la decepción que me supuso cuando entre y note que se iba pero entendí en ese entonces que debía manejarla con suavidad y no ser tan imperioso, las cosas habían avanzado… lo que había dicho era cierto, ella era una excelente sumisa… a pesar de los tropiezos de cualquiera ella se adaptaba fácilmente a mis exigencias y había permitido que todo tomara un curso cómodo para ambos… ya no solo se trataba de una sesión, de un rato en la mazmorra para el placer de ambos… ahora se trataba de confianza, de respeto, de poder hablar, de tener a una persona con la que desahogar y sentir tranquilidad sin necesidad de llevarlo a términos prácticos, ella era receptiva, respondía positivamente a cada cosa que le pedía… todo esto hablando en el plano de las emociones y los hechos.

Hablando en el término sexual las cosas iban mucho mejor, aunque siempre me gustaba mantenerla en expectativa, jugar con sus ansias, sus nervios y la anticipación eran lo mejor, me gustaba verla de rodillas, entregada, obediente… follarla era un acto de posesión pura, su entrega era algo digno de apreciar, sus ojos transmitían ese respeto que yo tanto había buscado obtener y que tan pocos consiguen, me sentía bastante a gusto con ella y eso se notaba en el día a día. Inclusive aquella noche junto a sus amigos, tratando de tapar mi personalidad y comportarme de una forma distinta, nunca me hubiese atrevido a hacer aquello… jamás había cruzado por mi mente dejar de ser ni por un segundo lo que soy con ella para hacerla quedar bien con sus amigos, pero ella lo merecía y me sorprendí a mí mismo "divirtiéndome" al ver su cara de sorpresa y consternación, aunque finalmente las personalidades salen a flote.

Sin embargo ese mismo fin de semana las cosas se vinieron abajo, recibí la llamada de Garrett un viejo amigo y ex compañero de la universidad, me había pedido el favor de que fuera al club a sesionar a una de sus sumisas, no me gustaba hacerlo teniendo una sumisa, es más, él lo sabía pero una idea se cruzó por mi mente en ese momento y tal vez podríamos comprobar alguna cosa nueva con Isabella, y ¿Por qué no? Después de todo ella hacia lo que yo pedía, y cuando se lo comenté a pesar de su nerviosismo instantáneo, no se negó… ella tenía una palabra segura y se lo hice saber, recordándoselo una y otra vez.

El día empezó bastante bien luego de una sesión apoteósica donde ella se había entregado al máximo permitiéndome disfrutar de su cuerpo y hacerla disfrutar en el proceso… Aun podía sentir en mis oídos sus lamentos y gemidos, sus suplicas porque parara y luego porque siguiera, sus gritos ahogados cuando el orgasmo la atrapo.

Eso me tuvo de buenas durante todo el día y mucho más cuando le pedí que fuese a el salón que utilizaba como oficina en casa, no puedo explicar el orgullo inmenso que me proporciono al verla entrar vestida de ese modo y saber que ella era mía, lo conocen como presunción pero para mí era orgullo en su estado más natural… le di indicaciones, hicimos una modificación necesaria al contrato pues ya existía la suficiente confianza por su parte como para dejarme manejar su voluntad de una forma más intensa y eso era lo que me proponía.

Desde que la vi por primera vez quise ajustarle a su níveo cuello un collar con mis iniciales, que llevara una marca… mía, mi propiedad pero ella me dejo muy claro su punto y eso lo respetaba sin embargo logre persuadirla para que lo utilizara y más que persuasión solo dije la verdad, en el club por más que fuera conmigo existían aquellos "maestros", "amos" o llámese "dominantes" que no respetaban presencia sino marca y de ninguna manera iba a permitir que algo así sucediera, ella no sería compartida a menos que yo así lo dispusiera y esa noche no era para eso, quería medir entre otras cosas su capacidad de concentración en mí, medir el respeto que parecía tenerme, ella debía honrarme esta noche… ella debía comportarse tan mía como parecía ser y aparte de eso iba a obtener placer porque algo que muchas personas llevan dentro pero no lo dejan salir por opresiones sociales, es el placer que les da ver a otros en una situación en la que tal vez ellos quisieran estar, el placer entra por todos los sentidos y la vista es una de las más estimulables.

La lleve hasta el vehículo tirando de la cadena y cada musculo de mi cuerpo quería explotar de éxtasis al sentirla así a mi lado… y no solo eso el tenerla así, tan sumisa y entregada hacia que el deseo por poseerla fuese casi irrefrenable… casi pero no lo suficiente para superar mi control y pudimos llegar al club sin ninguna estupidez por mi parte.

La llene de indicaciones, de cada cosa que esperaba de ella esta noche contando con que le quedara claro y no se dejara persuadir de aquello que estaba más allá, por contado sabía que ella nunca había estado en un sitio de estos y fácilmente su atención podía ser distraída pero he ahí su prueba, he ahí lo que esperaba ver en ella.

Al entrar de reojo observaba cada una de sus reacciones para corregirla en caso de que fuese necesario, afortunadamente ella estaba comportándose a la altura, Victoria se acercó como ya lo veía venir pero la hice alejarse antes de que posara sus manos sobre Isabella.

La lleve al salón de sesiones e indicándole una última vez lo que podía y no podía hacer la deje para ir a lo que tenía que hacer, fui hacia la parte de atrás de la habitación donde llevaría a cabo la sesión, era una sumisa a la cual Garrett estaba entrenando para llevarla con él, si a mí no me gustaba tener para mí una puta novata el mucho menos, y para evitar castigarla más de lo necesario prefería "educarla" en el club con anticipación.

Me cambie la ropa que traía por un jean negro bastante oscuro y un chaleco de cuero, y entre a aquella habitación cuyas cortinas ya estaban abiertas para permitirles a todos ver hacia el interior, observar el contexto de la sesión y la posición en la cual se encontraba dispuesta la sumisa es cuestión. Por petición mía había sido dispuesta sobre la rueda, atada de sus cuatro extremidades, me gustaba la rueda porque aumentaba el placer de sentirte dominante de la situación así como a ella, aumentaba el placer que le daba el sentirse totalmente vulnerable y expuesta a los deseos de su amo, toda una puta sin nada que hacer solo esperando el placer o dolor en la medida que se le desee otorgar.

De reojo observe los ojos de _mi puta_, sus ojos perdidos en la habitación, en mis movimientos, camine alrededor de la rueda más que deliberar en lo que haría a continuación mi propósito era llenar de expectación, de alimentar sus ansias a través de su oído… tal vez la putita no podía ver pero sus otros sentidos estaban alertas y en casos como estos el más sensible era el tacto, al menor contacto ella sentiría todo en un mayor grado y era una lógica sencilla al privar un sentido los demás se intensifican, es por eso que tome un par de pinzas, de ambas guindaba una pequeña pesa lo suficiente como para que la presión y el tirón la hicieran sentir miserablemente adolorida pero al adaptarse su cuerpo a la presión sintiera un gran placer y mayor excitación.

-Preparada – susurre cerca, muy cerca del rostro de la sumisa, efectivamente al ajustar la primera pinza sobre uno de sus erectos pezones dio un grito agudo producto de lo inesperado… sus gritos alentaban a la audiencia, su dolor levantaba euforia, su agonía excitaba a los espectadores… todo eso era por qué veían, instale la otra pinza y su respuesta fue más leve, pues ya sabía que podía esperar, de nuevo vi de reojo hacia donde sabia estaría mi puta, su cuerpo entero describía las sensaciones que invadían su cuerpo justo ahora, finalmente ajuste una última pinza sobre su clítoris, la excitación en su cuerpo era muy notoria, que fuera novata no la dejaba exenta pues a pesar de que su mente aun luchaba repudiando todo aquello, su cuerpo lo aceptaba, lo toleraba y lo necesitaba.

Era fácil notar la aceptación en el cuerpo de la sumisa y sus ganas de más, más dolor o más placer pero siempre más, sus gritos, sus gemidos no eran claros pues debajo de la bolsa que cubría su rostro su boca estaba cubierta por una mordaza de bola; me incline para tomar el látigo que usaría para brindarle unos cuantos azotes, no era necesario que existiese una razón como la desobediencia para que hubiesen azotes en una sesión, tampoco se debía a que los azotes excitaban aunque muchos lo usaban para esa razón y aunque evidentemente ese era el efecto al que conllevaba estaba el hecho de domar en su forma más primaria y era demostrando quien lleva la voz de mando… podría sonar primal y básico pero no se puede olvidar jamás que todo ello es bajo el consentimiento mutuo y nunca por una decisión personal.

Aquel látigo estaba conectado a una fuente de poder y la punta al impactar con su cuerpo dejaría una pequeña descarga eléctrica que junto al golpe hicieron convulsionar su cuerpo acoplándose a la sensación de dolor y convirtiéndolo en placer líquido que resbalaba por sus piernas.

Esto era quien yo era, mi elemento por completo… gruñidos que escapaban de mi pecho no se hicieron escapar y la tensión que formaba en mi cuerpo queriendo explotar en mi propio placer de ver a una mujer tildada con el nombre de sumisa, vulnerable y entregada a mis deseos, mi polla se sentía a reventar, necesitando una liberación que pudiese conseguir de algún modo… no dejaba de mirar hacia Isabella, no podía olvidarme de su presencia del otro lado del vidrio que separaba la habitación del resto del salón, sin embargo mi mente estaba nublándose por el placer de dar, tome un huevo vibrador soltando por fin el látigo y lo coloque sobre los pliegues del sexo de la sumisa, si… su cuerpo vibro ante las sensaciones, ella necesitaba un orgasmo, suplicaba por un orgasmo y se estaba portando tan bien hasta entonces que yo podría dárselo, aunque para el espectáculo no sería bueno que ella pidiese parar una de sus manos estaba aparentemente sujeta, en realidad estaba libre para que ella pudiese indicar en caso de que todo la sobrepasara pero no, ella realmente lo estaba soportando y eso era bueno, hablaba muy bien de sí; deje el huevo sobre su clítoris y me moví a su espalda para susurrarle al oído si se encontraba bien, era importante en medio de sesiones aunque ella diría que estaba muy bien preguntarlo, nunca sabias y nunca podías confiar por completo en alguien que está influenciado por la lujuria, una gota de cordura podría cambiar el curso de un evento.

Cuando estuve frente al vidrio, busque a mi puta con la mirada para encontrarla viendo en otra dirección, su mirada perdida, anonadada y admirada… ella se encontraba absorta y hasta hipnotizada viendo hacia otro salón… ¡mierda!, sabía que algo así podría ocurrir pero eso no quitaba menos a la molestia que iba tomando forma en mi interior, cambiando totalmente el ambiente en el que me sentía unos segundos antes le permití llegar al orgasmo a aquella sumisa, porque muy cabron tal vez podía ser pero ella no era la fuente de mi enojo y no soy partidario de pagar mis frustraciones con personajes ajenos, chasquee mis dedos para que cerraran las cortinas y finalmente libere a una sorprendida puta, que más le valía no comentar nada al respecto… solo le hable lo bien que lo había hecho y Salí de dicha habitación, fui directo a un baño privado donde podía asearme y volverme a cambiar con la ropa que traía, esperaba con ahínco que Isabella hubiese cumplido con el resto de cosas que le había indicado, estaba bajo advertencia, ella no era estúpida y sabia las consecuencias que podían acarrear un mal acto por su parte, si me molestaba que no hubiese prestado atención todo el tiempo, me molestaba con fervor que haya quitado su mirada de mí, que algo más haya captado su atención, sin embargo, era algo que podía manejar por que como dije era su primera vez en un sitio como este y podía distraerse; me cambie rápidamente y camine hacia el salón.

Grande fue mi sorpresa al levantar la vista hacia las personas reunidas en el salón y ver de espaldas a una Isabella en una postura tensa pero perfecta y frente a si, tan cerca estaba Nick, su nombre era solo un diminutivo que el permitía usar para Niklaus, era un amo joven aunque bastante experto e irreverente, las normas no existían para él y eso estaba plasmado… mis puños se crisparon y el enojo bullo en mi interior y no era por él, él no tenía problema alguno, todo lo acarreaba Isabella, mis indicaciones fueron muy claras y por la jodida mierda que odiaba repetir pero le había dicho las suficientes veces que no hablara con nadie, me estaba dejando como un reverendo imbécil ante los demás, faltándome el respeto de la forma más absurda en que podía, mostrándose sumisa y atenta perdida en él como si ella se debiese a él, pues si eso quería, si quería comportar como la puta que finalmente era, eso tendría… yo no tendría problema en dárselo y que se llevara la lección de su vida.

Vi la cabeza de Nick alzarse en mi dirección y sonreír ampliamente, su juego estaba hecho y el castigo vendría pero el quedaría exento de ello, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oír las últimas palabras que le dirigió a Isabella.

_-Nos veremos de nuevo pequeña zorra… pórtate bien –_dijo y ahí quedo ella pasmada e hipnotizada viéndole, ¿Qué sentía?... mierda, no podía describir como de irrespetado me sentía, podía sentir las miradas de otros sobre mí y aunque todo eso era mierda que no importaba estaba ella, decepcionándome a un grado que nunca espere, comportándose como la mierda de sumisa común que simplemente esta para dejarse llevar por cualquier amo, su cuerpo, ella responde a las ordenes e imponencias de un dominante cualquiera, ella no es lo que yo buscaba… me había equivocado.

-Veo que te estas divierto Isabella – Dije tras ella, en el tono más neutral que me fue posible, me hice frente a ella. Podía ver los miles de conflictos que pasaban por su mirada, ¡Menuda Puta!, las ganas de sacarme el cinturón y darle una lección publica estaban en mí, queriendo monopolizar mi mente pero yo era mucho más que eso y sabía lo que sería más conveniente para ella, mas lo que ella se merecía que unos golpes de mi parte.

Intento llamarme, diciéndome Señor… no quería oírla diciéndolo, ella no debería estarse dirigiendo a mí de ninguna manera, tome su mandíbula con mis manos, sin medir mi fuerza ni preocuparme por ello.

-No quiero escucharte Isabella… ahora quiero que disfrutes la noche_ –_ lleve mis manos a su cuello y solté el collar que después de todo no había significado nada en su cuello -Ve… - indique – disfruta, compórtate como la perra que eres… no hay nada que te represente – vi en sus ojos dos cosas, la sorpresa y el reconocimiento, la estaba soltando a una jauría pero eso era lo que ella deseaba y las putas obtienen lo que desean.

-Iré a disfrutar de la noche también, ahora se una zorra y sigue divirtiéndote – fue lo último que le dije antes de girarme para ir hacia la planta de abajo, no me apetecía en lo más mínimo tenerla en mi enfoque visual.

Cuando llegue abajo me reuní junto a Victoria quien no hizo mayor mención de lo que acababa de ocurrir, le pedí a uno de los "esclavos" del club que mantuviera vigilada a Isabella, y aunque intente divertirme, toda mi noche estaba jodida, mi puta noche se había reducido a nada.

Aquel esclavo me indico que ella estaba en manos "novatas", mala suerte para ella, comento Victoria y estuve de acuerdo con ella… muy mala suerte para la pobre puta haber caído en manos novatas que apenas y saben cómo manejar algo, le indique que me avisara cuando terminaran con ella, entonces la recogería y así lo hice, Victoria me acompaño y reí ante sus apreciaciones al verla tirada en el suelo, echada es la palabra correcta para una perra, estaba aovillada y sus nalgas destapadas estaban horriblemente marcadas, lo dicho la mala suerte de caer en manos novatas.

-Hora de irnos Isabella – Dije llegando a su lado, viéndola desde mi posición, por un leve momento sentí el impulso de tomarla en brazos… estaba muy magullada pero no… me negué a mí mismo eso, la vi hacer el ademan de levantarse junto a la expresión de dolor en sus facciones.

-Las perras no caminan en dos piernas, vamos al auto – le dije y haciendo lo que le dije, anduvo a gatas hasta el auto, deje a una Victoria muy "entretenida" con la situación, ahorita mismo nada podía importarme, por lo que la deje hacer entreteniéndose con ello, hice que Isabella se montara en el asiento de atrás del auto y me encamine hacia casa nuevamente, no dije ni una palabra en todo el trayecto porque ahora mismo no reunía con entereza las palabras que quería expresarle.

Llegamos a casa en medio de silencio, sabía que podía estar bastante adolorida pero todo era parte de un castigo a algo que ella misma había buscado. Me baje y fui hacia el interior de la casa, sabía que ni Carmen ni Michael estarían presentes o en los alrededores de la casa pues yo mismo les había otorgado el fin de semana libre, espere hasta que vi entrar a Isabella a gatas por la puerta; en este momento no había ningún placer en sentirla sumisa, todo lo que quería y veían mis ojos era castigo.

-Señor – llamo cuando logro ponerse en pie. La mire.

-Ahora no Isabella – dije recostándome a la pared, calmando mi ser, enfocándome en el control y disciplina que había aprendido a través de los años -No quiero escucharte, no quiero verte, no quiero olerte, no quiero saberte en mi presencia – solté, le deje las llaves para que se quitara el cinturón que traía y me gire para subir directo a mi habitación.

Decidí no pensar más y luego de una ducha rápida me metí a la cama, mañana otro día seria. Sin embargo al despertar si bien era un nuevo día las cosas seguían y mi mente no dejaba de trabajar al respecto, aún era madrugada… fui a tomar mi violín y viendo como empezaba a aclarar el cielo deje que mi mano moviera al compás que deseaba… sacando unas notas atípicas a lo que acostumbraba pero significativas.

Cuando me sentí más calmado y satisfecho, un nuevo panorama se pintó en mi… debía pensar con pausa y mesura, pero antes de tomar decisiones debía encargarme de ella, a pesar de todo seguía siendo mi responsabilidad, no solo era su dominante sino su cuidador, como mía estaba siendo castigada pero como mía también debía cuidarla, camine entonces hacia su habitación, entre y mire la cama tendida como si nadie hubiese dormido allí, en el suelo sobre la alfombra una almohada, no me sorprendí realmente de verlo pero me daba una pista de que ella estaba asimilando las consecuencias de sus actos.

Alce la vista para verla salir del cuarto de baño con su cuerpo envuelto en una toalla, si antes la veía pequeña y vulnerable ahora no tenía palabras para describir como se veía, sus ojos llorosos, las ojeras bajo estos, su cara demacrada.

-Quítate la toalla – indique, necesitaba verla completa, lo hizo – Acércate – le pedí y dio pasos inseguros hasta llegar a mí, intuía el temor en su mirada. Le di una última indicación pidiéndole que se girara, cuando lo hizo apreté mis facciones, tensione mi cuerpo porque yo jamás haría eso con una sumisa, con una mujer… yo había dejado que esto le ocurriera pero eso no quitaba lo hijos de puta que habían sido aquel par de imbéciles que desde ya tendrían la entrada vetada al club. Sus nalgas estaban más que moradas, negras, su carne hinchada y parte de su piel raspada.

La hice recostarse suavemente sobre la cama y tome una crema que había traído conmigo, la unte en mis dedos y trate de pasarlos lo más suave que pude sobre sus nalgas y cada espacio donde había una herida o restos de azotes. La deje ahí indicándole que esperara y fui por una pastilla para el dolor y un vaso de agua, regrese encontrándola en la misma posición y le ofrecí el vaso de agua con la pastilla luego de ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Vístete con algún vestido o una falda… un jean te hará daño – la vi asentir, puse mis manos sobre sus hombros haciéndola verme.

-Escúchame bien – llame su atención -Toma un bolso, guarda alguna ropa y cuando salgas del hospital vete a tu apartamento, no te quiero en casa… cuando te quiera de vuelta te lo haré saber – le dije para luego salir de su habitación, fui a la mía tome mis cosas y Salí hacia el hospital, si era temprano pero no quería estar más tiempo en casa, no ahora.

…

De eso que fue el lunes, ya habían pasado unos días, tres para ser exactos… me había abstraído de todo enfrascándome en el trabajo del hospital, operaciones y casos particulares habían llenado cada gota de mi tiempo estos días, lo suficiente para no pensar o al menos eso quería decir pero realmente si pensaba en ¿Qué debía hacer ahora?, cualquiera podría pensar que un Amo que un Maestro lo debe saber todo pero no pueden olvidar que somos, que soy un ser humano igual a todo el resto, el tener gustos diferentes no te hace ser algo totalmente discrepante; sin embargo hoy, jueves precisamente había caído en cuenta de algo yo no debía pensar en que hacer ahora porque realmente no era eso lo que venía o lo que debía hacer, no… no había cambio porque lo que había sucedido no era un motivo lo suficientemente fuerte como para dar por finalizado un contrato; sin embargo las cosas cambiarían en la forma de aplicación, yo me estaba comportando de una forma con Isabella, que muy pocas veces se me había visto, llegue a ser condescendiente y cuidadoso con ella cuando sabía que ella ya había experimentado con este mundo; siempre me había preocupado por su placer al mismo nivel que por el mío, procurando nunca dejarla atrás… ahora todo eso cambiaria porque sencillamente una decepción acarrea cambios y pérdida de confianza, ahora había un nuevo trecho que recorrer y veríamos que curso tomaban las cosas.

En estos días que habían pasado no mande a averiguar nada de ella ni hice hincapié en ir a su encuentro, si bien tenía algo claro era que no había peor castigo que la ausencia y eso estaba haciendo, yo estaba ausente por completo de su vida ahora, tenía intenciones de llamarla entonces, pero me detenía un solo hecho y era lo importante de saber que había hecho en estos días antes de poner en marcha todo… necesitaba saber cómo había asimilado el cambio y para ello solo un par de llamadas debía hacer.

Un par de llamadas que me indicaron que efectivamente fue a trabajar el lunes, pero solo eso… el siguiente día y los demás que le siguieron incluyendo hoy no asistió a trabajar gracias a un permiso otorgado por el director del hospital alegando descompensación a causa de una infección leve en la garganta.

Entonces otra llamada esta vez a su edificio y supe que no había salido en todos estos días desde que entro a su apartamento el lunes por la tarde y que solo había recibido visita de Alice Brandon, su amiga.

Las cosas cambiarían, pero antes se lo haría saber… una vez más ahí estaba yo, siendo un tanto condescendiente con ella, ofreciéndole una oportunidad de elegir, me encontré a mí mismo recogiendo mis cosas y saliendo del consultorio, baje hasta mi auto y conduje introduciéndome al centro de Chicago.

Llegue al edificio en tiempo record, deje el auto en un estacionamiento fuera y me encamine hacia el interior pidiéndole al portero que no me anunciara, comprando lealtades con dinero por supuesto.

Al llegar a la puerta de su apartamento solo toque y espere…

-¿Alice, eres tú? – oí su voz al otro lado y fue extraño el alivio que eso supuso para mi. No respondí solo volví a dar con los nudillos en la puerta.

-¿Alice? – su voz cada vez más cerca de la puerta, hasta que se abrió por completo y pude deleitarme con sus cambios, la sorpresa, la angustia, el miedo, los nervios y la caída… se descompuso totalmente ante mis ojos cayendo de rodillas en un llanto profundo, un llanto que no me esperaba y me dejo pasmado ante ella aunque mis emociones no salían a flote, yo nunca dejaría que eso ocurriera pero ahí estaba ella dejándome sin saber qué hacer. Vestía con una bata blanca de estar en casa, sus pies iban descalzos y su cabello era una maraña enredada, pero más allá de eso podía apreciar su alma rota. Me debatía entre ayudarla a levantar o dejarla ahí, pero se veía demasiado rota.

-Isabella, levántate – pedí, como pudo levanto la vista hacia mí y no tuve más opción que inclinarme y tomarla de los brazos para ayudarla a levantar.

-Se-señor – llamo.

-Shhh… ¿puedo pasar? – indique, por alguna razón… por extraño que parezca tenía la necesidad de ser suave, ella se veía bastante mal como para empeorarlo con un comportamiento inadecuado de mi parte.

-S-Si pa…se – dijo sin hacer ademan de soltarse de mi agarre, podía sentir las pulsaciones bajo si y las mías. Camine al interior de su departamento, era la primera vez que me encontraba ahí pero no se sintió ajeno. Mire alrededor apreciando lo que allí había y sintiéndome bien con ello, todo estaba limpio y ordenado, podías ver como cada cosa iba definiendo su personalidad… su personalidad que podía cambiar, su personalidad que creí conocer pero que realmente no conocía del todo y eso nos llevaba de nuevo a lo que en realidad venía a hacer aquí, ella seguía aun prendada de mí, gire mi vista hacia ella.

-Señor, ¿desea tomar algo? – ofreció con la cabeza gacha.

-Está bien, ahora no… ven vamos hacia el sofá – le dije caminando junto con ella hacia donde había dicho. Solté mi agarre y vi sus facciones crisparse, calma.

Tome asiento esperando que ella me siguiera pero su mirada consternada seguía presente.

-Ven acá – golpee el sillón junto a mi posición.

Se acercó y se sentó de lado haciendo una mueca de dolor, aun le dolían sus nalgas… maldije una vez más.

-Señor… yo… quiero – dijo entrelazando sus manos una y otra vez con nerviosismo.

-Shhh… calla Isabella, no he venido a hablar de lo que ya paso, vístete… vamos a casa – le dije, su cabeza se alzó y sus ojos se iluminaron de la misma forma en que los ojos de Chloe se iluminaban cuando le prometías llevarla al parque, no tenía otra comparación para eso.

-Pero… Señor yo… - balbuceo, odiaba que refutara, estaba tomándome todo con serenidad.

-¿Quieres volver Isabella?... ¿realmente quieres seguir haciendo esto?, créeme que no me toma nada por dar el contrato por terminado, es más puedes cancelarlo ahora mismo, es tu opción… podrás entonces hacer lo que quieras sin el temor de sentirte atada a algo o alguien, si eso es lo que crees mejor para ti entonces adelante hazlo – dije, empezando a retomar parte del enojo que había guardado.

-No, Señor… yo ¿usted que quiere? – dijo de repente y explote.

-¡No se trata de lo que yo quiera Isabella!, si se tratara siempre de lo que yo quiera las cosas fuesen diferentes y no estaría siquiera aquí hablando contigo dándote una oportunidad, tu vales, tu importas y tú tienes una opción ahora, es ¡TUYA! ¡joder!, habla, decídete de una puta vez que quieres, un contrato, ser sumisa, ser ¡Mi Sumisa! O puedo dejarte en el club y ser la sumisa de todos, ¡DECIDE! – grite mientras calmaba las emociones que fluían en mi interior, la vi… estaba asustada mirándome incrédula desde su posición y una vez más las lágrimas empezaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

Odiaba mi propio comportamiento en estos momentos, ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo? Ni yo mismo tenía claro porque actuaba de ese modo ¿por qué le daba una oportunidad? Fácil hubiese sido decirle que la quería en casa, fácil hubiese sido tomarla ahí mismo… pero ¿Qué demonios pasaba? Y verla ahí, rota y vulnerable… ¡mierda!

* * *

**Buenas tardes, y feliz día de los Oscar? emmm bueno, una cosas... la primera pedir disculpas (?... primero fue la U y luego ya solo fue retraso mio pero aquí esta y ya :3 Hasta la Próxima que espero sea pronto.**

**Gracias :***


	13. Desnuda

**Closer**

**Advertencia: **Historia con alto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, una temática BDSM... si te molestan las malas palabras no leas y quienes leen lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, no hay queja bajo advertencia, si quieres romance no leas, si quieres un drama elaborado no leas, ahora si quieres la historia entre un Dom y una Sumisa lee :)

_"Somos seres de perversidad inmensa cada uno de nostros; villanos para quienes no existe más Dios que sus deseos, más leyes que los límites de su resistencia, más cuidados que sus placeres; sin principios, desenfrenados, disolutos, ateos. Indudablemente existen muy pocos excesos que no cometamos." ~ Sade_

* * *

_**Capitulo 13: Desnuda**_

_-Toma un bolso, guarda un poco de ropa y cuando salgas del hospital vete a tu apartamento, no te quiero en casa... cuando te quiera de vuelta te lo hare saber – fueron sus palabras finales antes de girarse y salir dejándome en blanco en medio de la habitación, perdida... en la nada ¿Que hice?_

En el preciso momento en que mi señor salió por la puerta de mi habitación, mi mundo se derrumbó... ¿a mi apartamento?... ¿por qué? No quería, no quería pero ¿acaso había algo que pudiera hacer para evitarlo? ¿Era capaz de desobedecerlo e ir en contra de sus deseos una vez más? Al menos eso podría darle ¿cierto?... mi mente trabajaba de forma tan sobrecargada y la angustia que me invadía era tanta que me sentí realmente enferma.

No me había movido del lugar en donde estaba, sentía el hormigueo en mis hombros, ahí donde sus manos habían estado... las sensación de sus manos en mi piel siempre era gratificante pero ahora se sentía como mil agujas porque a pesar de ser cálido y suave... porque así lo había sentido, tras ello estaba la amargura de poder ser una de las últimas veces que él ponía siquiera un dedo sobre mí.

Sin lograr que mi mente pensara algo que pudiese hacer, me gire... él había dicho toma algo de ropa, bueno... yo tenía algo de ropa en el apartamento; tome el bolso de mano más grande que tenía y eso me alcanzo para guardar mis cosas personales, me cambie por una falda y una camisa... simple, no quería nada, no quería ser notada... si era posible quería enclaustrarme en algún lugar.

Ni me vi al espejo, ni comprobé estar presentable... cuando tenía todo lo que necesitaba sobre mí, tome el bolso, mi celular que sentía llevaba días sin revisar y salí de... de... mi habitación. Baje las escaleras resintiéndome en cada paso, a pesar de la crema y de la pastilla, mi piel allí atrás escocia.

-Buenos días Señorita Isabella ¿desea desayunar algo antes de salir? - dijo una muy amable Carmen, gire mi vista a ella en un acto automático.

-Gracias Carmen, no se preocupe... comeré algo en la cafetería, tengo urgencia por salir – le dije.

-¿Se encuentra bien, Señorita? - pregunto con evidente preocupación.

-Sí, nada importante – dije encogiéndome de hombros para salir de ahí, me sentía cada vez más enferma.

Su auto ya no estaba, era de suponerse... no quería estar en el mismo espacio físico que yo, camine hacia mi auto... tire el bolso en el asiento del copiloto y con poco cuidado y decoro me senté siseando de dolor, puse en marcha y salí de ahí dando una mirada a través del retrovisor y dejando escapar una lagrima de incertidumbre pues solo él sabía que seguiría y cuando seria.

Pase de largo por el Starbucks llegando al hospital más temprano de lo habitual, salude a algunas enfermeras y colegas en el ascensor, sin darle oportunidad a alguien para que se acercara demasiado... Ángela ya se encontraba ahí, le di un asentimiento y pase directo hacia mi consultorio.

Todo me invadía, todo venía a mí una y otra vez... mis errores pasaban por mi mente como cinta repetitiva, sonriéndome... mostrándome como gracias a estupideces todo se había venido abajo, me incline agarrándome del escritorio, quería sacar todo fuera, no quería pensar... pero era inevitable.

-Buen día Dra. Swan – saludo Ángela entrando sin aviso. Me recompuse colocando una expresión neutra. Solo le di un asentimiento.

-¿Se encuentra bien Dra.? - pregunto Ángela mirando con demasiada atención hacia mí.

-Sí, no te preocupes – le dije restando importancia - ¿que traes para mí?

-Emergencias Dra. ¿Le parece? - dijo, le di una sonrisa... eso necesitaba, distraer por completo mi mente.

-De acuerdo – tome mi bata para encaminarme hacia la sala de emergencias.

- ¿Dra. No desea tomar café o algo de desayunar? - pregunto tímidamente.

-No tengo hambre Ángela, pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, iré ahora a emergencias... cualquier cosa me avisas – dije saliendo para bajar.

Y ahí paso todo el día aunque no fue tal y como me lo esperaba, había atendido a unas cuantas personas con lesiones nada graves, pero cuando llego el momento de una cirugía, por primera vez en mi carrera tuve que rechazarla sintiéndome incapaz de pasar a la sala teniendo un criterio coherente, mi mente estaba demasiado colapsada como para atender un paciente que necesitaba de mi entera atención. Me sentí aún más enferma, enferma conmigo misma por permitir que todo lo que estaba pasando con mi vida personal interfiriera en lo que yo más amaba, que era mi profesión... pero si lo pensaba bien, mi vida personal... toda mi vida en general, giraba en torno a él, él era mi señor... ¿no?

-Isabella, Isabella – sentí que llamaban y me percate de unos dedos chasqueando delante de mis ojos. Levante la mirada para ver a Irina.

-Dra. Denali – susurre.

-Dra. Swan – dijo con gracia – puedes dejarlo en Irina – sugirió.

-Lo siento, estaba distraída – me excuse.

-Pude notarlo, ¿te encuentras bien? - pregunto. La pregunta del millón.

-Si – una vez más.

-¿Cómo va todo? - dijo, tirando mi mente a recordarlo a él.

-Bien – respondí, mis palabras cortas no ayudaban pero no podía hacer más.

-De acuerdo – dijo incomoda, la entendía, no era su culpa.

-Lo siento Irina, me siento indispuesta... disculpa mi comportamiento – me excuse, de nuevo.

-No te preocupes – dijo con una sonrisa amable, sincera – entiendo. - y se retiró.

Continúe con mi trabajo, yendo de aquí allá, colaborando en lo que me sentía capaz hasta que el pitido del celular me saco del estupor... por una milésima de segundo tuve la leve esperanza de que fuese él, pero todo eso fue rechazado al ver el nombre de Ángela en la pantalla... no había mirado el celular ni una vez desde que lo tome por la mañana y aprecie como varias llamadas perdidas, mensajes y otros figuraban ahí.

"_**Dra. El Dr. Benjamín desea verla en su despacho"**_ - rezaba el mensaje. Mire la hora sorprendiéndome, eran casi las tres de la tarde.

Fui directo a su oficina porque ¿para qué hacerle esperar?... salude a su secretaria y pase ante su permiso.

-Buen día Benjamín – salude como era habitual.

-Buen día Isabella – dijo poniéndose en pie para venir hacia mí, poso una mano en mi cintura y dejo un beso en mi mejilla, en otra ocasión lo habría alejado... justo ahora solo lo deje hacer.

-¿para qué me has llamado? - dije cuando se alejó un paso de mí.

-Veo que los rumores no son falsos – dijo acariciando mi mejilla, su toque se sentía intruso, ajeno... asqueada conmigo me retire de su toque, mirándolo con gesto interrogante.

-Me han comentado que andas como una especie de "zombi", ¿te encuentras bien?... me comentaron también que no pudiste entrar a cirugía, no desayunaste, no almorzaste – enumeraba con sus dedos a lo que iba diciendo.

-Solo, no me siento bien... creo que la gripe me ha tomado – fue mi excusa.

-Si es así, no deberías estar en emergencia Isabella – dijo ante lo evidente.

-Lo sé, lo siento – murmure.

-Despreocúpate, ¿deseas tomar algunos días de descanso? - lo mire, la oferta era tentadora... sabia, tenía claro que aceptar ofertas de Benjamín no era bueno pero por otra parte estaba mi incapacidad para actuar con lucidez en mi trabajo, eso era algo que definitivamente no podía permitirme.

-¿Puedo? - respondí con otra pregunta.

-Por supuesto Isabella, no estás en condiciones para trabajar... es lo más sano para ti y para el buen funcionamiento del hospital ¿no crees? - asentí. - Entonces – se tomó el tiempo para redactar mi permiso. Cuando lo tuvo se acercó de nuevo a mí.

-Aquí tienes – me tendió el papel – da una copia y ya – volvió a acariciar mi mejilla – espero te recuperes pronto – dijo inclinándose para besar mi mejilla muy cerca de mi boca, pero me mantuve hasta que se alejó y me retire.

Fui hasta donde Ángela para informarle mí no asistencia, serian como unas pequeñas vacaciones para ella pues trabajaba de mi mano... y mi ausencia repercutía en su trabajo. Sin embargo nadie toma mal unas vacaciones y menos si te seguirán pagando en ellas, vi los amagos de sonrisa en ella y eso me hizo sentir un poco bien, solo un poco... al menos alguien era feliz gracias a algo que yo hacía.

Y así paso mi lunes, salí del hospital deseosa no por llegar mi apartamento, nunca me había sentido tan mal a sabiendas de que iba hacia allá, siempre había sido mi lugar, mi hogar, el sitio donde mejor me sentía, pero nada de eso era así y era solo una consecuencia más de mis actos que debía enfrentar. Le di las llaves de mi auto a Ben para que me hiciera el favor de estacionarlo dentro, su cara de sorpresa al verme me dijo como no me esperaba por ahí en algún tiempo más, quise decirle que yo tampoco me esperaba... esperaba tal vez un sábado, un fin de semana y no una visita prolongada, me dio una sonrisa condescendiente como si supiese algo de todo, mis tripas se retorcieron y seguí hacia el interior... llevaba todo el día sin comer y aunque no sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, debía comer si no quería enfermar.

Al entrar por el umbral se sintió tan o más raro como la primera vez, mire todo el espacio a mi alrededor intacto tal cual lo había dejado, tire mi bolso sobre el sillón, me descalce de los zapatos de tacón que llevaba y fui hacia la cocina, no podía prepararme nada con los víveres que quedaban en la nevera, probablemente todo estaría ya descompuesto... no teniendo otra opción y sin querer salir de nuevo de allí, decidí pedirle el favor a Ben para que me trajera algo del Mc Donald's que incluyera café helado, mi sistema lo necesitaba.

Me tire a la cama a esperar a que Ben llamara, caí en un estupor donde mi mente estaba en una especie de blanco total, no había pensamiento alguno solo el sentimiento de angustia y pesadez que me invadía pero que a la vez no me permitía pensar en nada, solo hasta que sonó el timbre y supe que Ben había llegado.

Luego de comer la mitad de lo que Ben había traído para mí y eso si consumir en su totalidad mi café, me deje ir sobre la cama para dormir, el hecho de que la noche anterior no durmiese nada contribuyo para que mi sueño se prolongara más allá de lo común.

**Martes:**

Me levanta extrañada y sintiéndome completamente ajena al lugar en el que me encontraba, me senté sobresaltada y una vez más sisee de dolor, ¿que esperaba? ¿Qué tal vez todo haya sido un mal sueño? Algo así... sí. Eso quería, pero eso solo pasaba en la televisión, en las películas, en los libros... nunca en la vida real.

Extrañe todo y más en ese momento pero en especial el armonioso sonido del violín llegando a mis oídos mientras tomaba un baño, su visita a mi habitación por las mañanas para aprobar mi vestimenta, tomar mi posición de rodillas para que él viniera a tomar algo de mí, tener la remota suerte de que posara sus labios sobre los míos... antes de darme cuenta las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas.

Me encamine a deambular por mi apartamento, se concebía pequeño... muy pequeño y casi me sentía claustrofóbica en ese lugar... todo lo que en alguna ocasión me había llenado de alivio y paz ahora me abrumaba y desconcertaba, luego de pasar por el baño y asquearme al verme al espejo camine por la sala y para mi buena o mala suerte lo único que llamo mi atención de todo lo que podría encontrar ahí fue una botella de Whisky... patética, así me veía.

Yo necesitaba no pensar, eso era todo lo que quería en este momento, ¿ya que podía hacer? ¿Reprocharme? Eso lo hacía a cada segundo y en cada respiración que daba... cada vez que intentaba darme una explicación de lo sucedido terminaba diciéndome que eran excusas para limpiarme, la fantasía, lo nuevo, lo nunca visto... todo eso era más de lo mismo, más de excusas para quitar culpabilidad de mis hombros y pensar que tal vez todo volvería a la normalidad cuanto antes.

Me encontré con un vaso de vidrio lleno de aquella bebida y di un trago... cerrando los ojos para pasar el amargo sabor, si... bebía de vez en cuando para pasar el rato o una celebración pero no, no era lo mío... no obstante en estas circunstancias donde todo lo que sucedía era ajeno lo que alguna vez considere para mí, podía permitirme algo más, después de todo ya nada era como debería.

Llene mi vaso una y otra vez, bebiendo el contenido en poco tiempo mientras recorría mi apartamento tumbando cada cosa que tuviese mi reflejo... ya no sabía lo que hacía, no controlaba mis movimientos, tome un marcador que se encontraba en una encimera y en lugar de tumbar cuadros, los rayaba... cosas ilegibles... estaba echa un desastre.

Mi celular sonó en algún lugar, corrí hacia donde se escuchaba, tropezando al paso con todo lo que conseguía...

-Diga – respondí, ni mire la pantalla, estaba completamente fuera de mí.

-_Isabella –_ hasta entonces que escuche la voz de Alice había guardado la esperanza de que fuese él.

-A..Ali – dije.

-_¿Estas bien? _- pregunto.

-Woow... tod..os pregunt..an lo miiismo – balbucee.

_-¿Dónde estás Isabella? Estas bebiendo, joder, ¿dónde estás? _- pregunto ansiosa.

-¡Donde más Alii... en mi jodido aparta... mento! Porque soy una puuutaaaa – sollocé.

_-Calma cariño, iré para allá _– escuche.

-Nooo ¡quiero estar – tire el teléfono a la cama y fui de nuevo a la sala... no quería nada, no quería nadie, no supe en qué momento se acabó el contenido de la botella, ni en qué momento me dormí... lo siguiente que supe era que un dolor de cabeza ensordecedor atizaba mi cabeza y había ruido... un golpeteo fuerte, gritos.

-Ya Ben, vete... entrare yo, Isabella debe estar dormida – lo que yo escuchaba como gritos no era más que el pitido de la voz de Alice.

-De acuerdo... permiso Señorita – dijo la voz que supuse era de Ben, la cabeza me iba a estallar.

A eso le siguió el golpe sordo de la puerta al cerrarse y un grito agudo que partió mis tímpanos... ¡Alice!

-¡Isabella!... - la sentí llegar a mi lado, ¿dónde estaba? - ven levántate ¡joder! ¿Qué... que te hiciste? - ¿ah? Que... abrí mis ojos enfocando primero a ella, luego baje sintiendo las punzadas en mi cabeza, sus ojos estaban clavados en mis piernas... entonces vi como en toda la piel descubierta de mis piernas y brazos... se leía una y otra vez una sola palabra _"Slut" _... ¡Ugh! El marcador tirado a un lado. Afortunadamente Alice no hizo comentario al respecto, mi cabeza iba a reventar.

Llegamos a mi cama y me tire en ella, Alice se hizo a mi lado recostándome... arrugue el entrecejo, ¡iba a estallar!

-¿Tienes pastillas para el dolor de cabeza? - preguntó, levante mi mano para señalarle el cajón donde se suponía deberían estar.

Luego de darme la pastilla con un vaso de agua, se recostó a mi lado acariciando mi cabello y volví a caer en un profundo sueño... sueño que se convirtió en pesadilla donde dos pares de ojos verdes me perseguían unos mirándome con burla... un verde que trasmitía la satisfacción de ver como caía y la otra me veía decepcionada y golpeada.

Cuando abrí mis ojos todo estaba completamente a oscuras y Alice no estaba por ninguna parte ¿dónde?... me levante y salí para encontrármela con su cabello recogido y ropa maltrecha por haber estado limpiando y recogiendo los restos de mi desastre... alguien más pagando por mis actos, no pude evitar llorar.

¿Cuantas veces había llorado ya?... ¡maldita sea! Necesitaba acabar con eso ya, sacar toda esa mierda de mí y esperar a que él decidiera, pero seguía aquí, sumida en la nada ¿esperando que? ¡Basta!

-¿Te sientes mejor? - no había notado que Alice me miraba y se iba acercando a mi cautelosamente. Asentí incapaz de hablar, me sentía completamente avergonzada con todo esto.

-Sabes como soy pero puedo morder eso en este caso– dijo de pronto – pero ¿quieres hablar de ello? - pregunto y eso me sorprendió pero entendí a lo que se refería, normalmente ella me caería a preguntas, un interrogatorio completo, pero me daba opción a elegir. Negué.

-Entiendo – dijo – no te voy a presionar, pero solo diré que si ese hijo de pu... - no la deje terminar, alce una mano para detener su verborrea.

-Él no ha hecho nada Alice, fui yo ¿entiendes? Yo – le dije y sentí derrumbarme una vez más, pero en ese momento no estaba sola y mi amiga llego hasta mí abrazándome a ella... llevándome de nuevo a la cama.

-Ya... tranquila... Shhh – acaricio mi cabello – no hablemos de eso si hace daño... si en algún momento quieres hacerlo, aquí estaré, te escuchare y te apoyare, pero ahora está bien así ¿de acuerdo? - asentí sonando indecorosamente mi nariz.

-Voy a bañarme para ayudarte – le dije demasiado avergonzada, con la cabeza gacha – por favor, no digas nada de esto a Jasper – murmure. Ella asintió y me fui al baño.

Talle cada una de mis piernas a consciencia, quitando las huellas negras del marcador, recordando... asimilando; tuve sumo cuidado al pasar por la parte trasera de mis piernas y mis nalgas, sentí las costras formadas indicando que mi piel se estaba regenerando y seguí con el resto de mi cuerpo, para cuando estuve lista y salí, Alice ya tenía todo como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

-Lo siento – dije sentándome a la mesa para tomar un poco de lo que sea que haya preparado, era de noche y yo llevaba todo el día sin probar bocado, no sabía cómo no había vomitado todo el licor ingerido.

-No te disculpes – dijo – está bien. ¿Qué tal esta? - pregunto. Probé, mi boca estaba reseca pero eso definitivamente no sabía mal.

-Delicioso Alice, gracias – dije dando otra probada.

-Me alegra – se sentó a mi lado para comer.

-¿A qué hora te iras? - pregunte para romper el silencio que se formó de pronto, uno en el que era evidente que yo pasaba por cosas que mi amiga no sabía y en el que ella a pesar de darme su apoyo incondicional necesitaba saber.

-¿Me estas echando Isabella Swan? - pregunto con falsa indignación, intente sonreír y negué rápidamente.

-No me iré, no esta noche – dijo, la mire con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-¿Y Jasper? No... Le habrás... dicho – dije nerviosa de pronto.

-No, él ha tenido que salir de la ciudad... así que no viene mal – dijo y respire aliviada, asintiendo para terminar de comer, luego de eso y de hablar un poco sobre ella, me fui a la cama, parecía ser el mejor ligar para estar.

**Miércoles:**

No tenía idea de cómo continuaba durmiendo tanto pero pase toda la noche, afortunadamente esta vez, sin ningún tipo de sueño molesto, para mi sorpresa Alice seguía a mi lado, no había querido ir a dormir en el otro cuarto y yo de algún modo estuve satisfecha con ello, era un apoyo, como un salvavidas que no me dejaba seguir cayendo.

Me levante lo más sigilosa que pude para darle un minuto de descanso, no tenía forma en absoluto de agradecerle cada cosa que estaba haciendo por mí y que lo hiciera sin siquiera preguntar, por lo visto en alguna de mis siestas del día anterior ella había salido por algo de víveres, gracias a ello pude preparar un desayuno para ambas y un espumoso café, hoy me sentía un poco más aliviada.

Alice aún no se levantaba, tome el celular y mis auriculares que hace días no tocaba y active mi lista de reproducción mientras revisaba las llamadas perdidas de la misma Alice, otras de Jake, de mi mamá, mensajes de ellos, de Jasper y uno de Ángela y Benjamín preguntando por mi estado... nada de él.

Respondí el mensaje a Jasper y como no quería hablar por teléfono con nadie y arriesgarme a que dijeran algo que me dejara en evidencia, le escribí a Renee y Jacob; me sentía miserable por responderles en texto luego de que ellos llevaban más de un día intentando comunicarse conmigo pero no quería que se preocuparan, también respondí a Ángela y Benjamín, agradeciendo a ambos su preocupación.

Estaba concentrada en la música que no vi a Alice entrar a la cocina.

-Buenos días – murmuro. Le sonreí. - veo que estas mejor – hice una mueca, eso no era del todo cierto.

-Un poco, gracias de verdad Alice por todo lo que estás haciendo por mí, estas dejando de lado cosas importantes de tu trabajo por estar aquí, gracias – repetí.

-Primero te he dicho que no debes agradecerme y segundo no he dejado el trabajo, en el auto tengo todo lo que necesito para trabajar hoy desde acá – asentí un poco más satisfecha con eso.

Desayunamos y le comente de mis mensajes a Renee y Jake, casi al medio día la pantalla del celular alumbro con el nombre de mi hermano en ella, aunque lo extrañaba demasiado era muy fácil ser leída por Jake a pesar de la distancia... coloco el altavoz y mi corazón se apretujo al oír la ansiosa voz de mi hermano, realmente lo extrañaba... mucho, también oí la decepción en su voz al ser Alice la que hablaba en mi lugar y su preocupación a tal hecho... lo necesitaba tanto.

-¿Lo extrañas, no? - dijo cuando termino la llamada.

-Mucho Alice, no sabes cuánto, hace meses que no lo veo – murmure.

-Y ustedes han sido tan unidos – dijo con pesadumbres. Suspire.

-Lo sé – mordí mi labio, no había nada que pudiese hacer, él estaba estudiando, mi mundo estaba acá, extrañaba a toda mi familia, a mi mamá, mi papá... todo.

-Deberías aprovechar este lapso de... tiempo – su rebusque de palabras era evidente, hice una mueca – e ir a casa de tus padres, eso podría hacerte bien – sugirió y no tuve que pensar para saber la respuesta, negué de inmediato.

-No, no hay manera de que salga de Chicago ahora – dije negando una y otra vez.

-Cariño – tomo mis manos, no quería mirarla pero ella esperaba por mi atención – sabes que me preocupo por ti... lo que tú tienes con Edward, eso... parece tan fuerte pero tan repentino, cuanto tienen ¿un mes?... no puedes destruirte así por una pelea cuando llevan tan poco juntos, no debes aferrarte de esa manera porque no estás sola, aquí estamos siempre Jasper y yo... tienes tu familia, por favor, deslígate un poco, una relación así puede destruirte sin que seas consciente de ello – la mire escuchando sus palabras y no pude evitar la sonrisa cínica que broto de mis labios, no era como si yo tuviera opción y no porque él me lo exigiera, me lo ordenara... no, era porque hoy más que nunca sabía que él era mi señor, mi dueño, mi dominante... mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma lo reconocían solo y únicamente a él como tal y un desliz, una atracción, una fantasía revelada por ver algo diferente no cambiaba ese hecho.

-Gracias Alice – no sabía que más responder.

-Ignoras lo que te digo, ¿no es así? - dijo con tristeza.

-Es complejo, pero no quiero hablar de ello – dije.

-No entiendo, te lo juro que he intentado entender pero me es imposible... te veo y no te reconozco con respecto a hace un mes y no porque hayas dado un cambio radical, pero estas cosas – señalo alrededor – no eres tú, cariño... y temo que te destruyas, es como si no tuvieras opción.

-Alice – llame – esta soy yo más desnuda que nunca, una versión de mí que no habías visto, siempre me viste frita y reticente pero aquí estoy, esto soy y siento preocuparte, de verdad lo siento.

-Ya, de acuerdo... dejemos eso hasta ahí, ¿te gustaría salir? - pregunto cambiando de tema y no supe si eso era bueno, por otra parte no, no me apetecía ir a ninguna sitio.

-Entonces, espérame acá necesito mi dosis de Mc Donald's, volveré en un rato – su mirada aprensiva me decía el miedo que le daba dejarme sola, pero yo sabía que no me iba a derrumbar de nuevo.

-Ve tranquila, y ¡quiero papas fritas! - dije sonriendo, necesitando que viera que no iba a caer.

-Bien – sonrió a cambio y salió.

Me sentí respirar con mayor calma, volví a colocar los auriculares en mis oídos y camine hacia la pared de cristales de mi apartamento... acordándome de una casa rodeada de estas paredes... de mi habitación, la primera vez que estuve ahí maravillándome con su estilo y sus cuadros, mi miedo y mi ansiedad en ese entonces y el proceso evolutivo que había tenido; reconocía mi falla, si... pero también tenía claro y era lo que más tranquilidad me daba que a pesar de todo, aquello no había significado nada.

Me quede mirando hacia la ciudad... la ciudad que tanto amaba, ese conjunto de edificios que se acoplaban en estructuras de rascacielos poderosas, imponentes, minimizando aquello que estaba mucho más abajo, abrigando, dando sombra y acogiendo; sonreí, mi mente era imposible.

Mire mi figura en un espejo por primera vez desde el lunes sin sentirme asqueada de mi misma, por el contrario me concentre en apreciar mis bastante más sanas heridas, aunque al tocarme aun dolía, algunos otros moretones leves se dejaban ver pero muy parcialmente.

Con una perspectiva nueva, entre a mi habitación y removí los cubre cama para cambiarlos por unos nuevos, no quería aquellos que fueron testigos de un par de noches fatídicas, una vez puestos a lavar decidí darme un baño llevando conmigo un kit de depilación, no era lo mismo que ir a un centro con especialistas pero no sabía cuándo iba a volver con él y al menos eso me mantendría bien por ahora, sin descuidar mi apariencia. Desde la semana pasada sabía que debía asistir al centro de estética, así como hacer algunos chequeos pero la verdad era que ahora no estaba con él y no tenía intención alguna de salir de mi apartamento.

Me di un baño en medio de música y ruido distractor... una vez más al salir Alice ya se encontraba allí, me cambie con otro pijama que tenía en casa y salí para encontrarme la mesa puesta y una aparentemente hambrienta Alice.

En cinco días habían sucedido muchas cosas y ahora sentada en el sillón de mi apartamento viendo hacia el exterior, donde todo continuaba igual, con un vaso café helado en mano mientras mi amiga trabajaba al otro lado de la sala, podía contemplar todo ello desde un punto nuevo... analizar cada detalle sin sentirme demasiado enferma con ello a pesar de que no estaba en las mejores condiciones, el sábado él realmente me había sorprendido con su comportamiento pero aquella sesión por la noche era inolvidable para mí... a su modo él era perfecto y me había hecho sentir de mil formas, todas positivas; el domingo no había sido menos, me sentí bien demasiado bien con su trato, tan dominada y arrasada por él, su forma de conducirme por las cosas que él deseaba eran únicas, tanto que no existía manera en que yo pensara en negarme a una petición suya, ahora podía notar la posesión que el ejercía sobre mí y mi alrededor, en el club mil cosas habían capturado mi atención entre esas cosas que no quiero recordar pero algo bueno salía de todo aquello y eso era la forma en que me sentí al verlo a él en ese modo dominante con otra sumisa, con otra mujer diferente a mí pero que no hacia diferencia, no me sentí mal, humillada o cualquier sentimiento negativo al verlo de aquella manera por el contrario me sentí excitada y deseosa de que él siguiese jugando con ella porque a través de ella, de sus gestos, sus gemidos… su placer, yo podía sentirlo a él, mostrándome una faceta mía desconocida hasta ahora. Y finalmente estaba el hecho de ser capaz de reconocer mi error, analizarlo y descubrir que había sido eso, un error, una fantasía fugaz, pero que nada cambiaba porque me sentía exactamente igual a que si nada hubiese ocurrido, mi dependencia y mi mundo giraban en torno a él.

-Te vas a fundir mujer – Salí de mi trance girando para ver a Alice, le di una sonrisa y continúe mirando al frente... lo que dije en algún momento era cierto, estaba totalmente agradecida con mi amiga por todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí, su apoyo incondicional, su paciencia a pesar de su propia personalidad, eran cosas que estaba segura jamás conseguiría pagar.

Pronto se oscureció y otro día más se iba, agotada física y mentalmente por todo aunque no hacía nada, deje a Alice trabajando y decidí marcharme a dormir, no había nada mejor que hacer... me envolví entre mis almohadas y Morfeo volvió a acogerme entre sus brazos.

**Jueves:**

Me removí inquieta, quería seguir en la cama... un rato más seguir perdida en la bruma de mi mente pero mi cuerpo no parecía colaborar con ello sintiéndose incomodo en la cama, sentía que todo me repelía y me invitaba a levantarme a un nuevo día, un nuevo día que no quería afrontar; me fui desperezando para hacer lo inevitable, levantarme... por lo visto Alice no había dormido en esta oportunidad en mi cama, pues yo había abusado abarcando todo por completo; fui al baño para asearme y salir a ver dónde se encontraba.

Las razones de no querer afrontar un nuevo día eran evidentes, a pesar de todos mis pensamientos de ayer por la tarde, seguía extrañando levantarme en mi cama que en realidad era una cama ajena, de no escuchar las armonías alegres de un violín que me daba una pista de su estado de ánimo cada mañana, sus pasos firmes resonando por el pasillo hasta llegar a mi habitación, su mirada a veces fría, tanto como un tempano de hielo... otras verdes, vivaces y brillantes llenos de emociones, otras grises, hermosos... pero todo él, su barba, su olor, su presencia, todo eso estaba en mí, a mi alrededor y no había nada que yo extrañara más que eso, sus azotes, sus palabras crudas, su forma de tomarme y de tratarme.

Sentía un constante nudo en la garganta que trataba de tragar pero no era más que el sentimiento de extrañarlo y de necesitar cada cosa de él, cada faceta de su persona.

-¿Cómo amaneciste hoy? – Alice apareció de la nada, haciéndome pegar un brinco.

-Bien – respondí – me acabas de dar un susto.

-Se llama "Distraída nivel: Isabella Swan" – no sé si intentaba hacerme reír, solo torcí mi boca en un intento de ello. – No te noto así de "bien" – dijo apartándose de mi campo de visión caminando hacia la cocina, ya se había cambiado y duchado, esa mujer tenía demasiadas baterías en su sistema, estaba casi segura de que estuvo trabajando hasta altas horas de la madrugada.

-No se estar de otra manera – respondí siguiéndola a la cocina y se cortó el tema, mejor... con mis pensamientos y cuestionamientos tenía suficiente.

Lamentablemente hoy Alice debía volver a su oficina, se hacía estrictamente necesario para continuar con sus labores... por lo tanto hoy iba a enfrentarme a estar sola nuevamente; estaba casi segura de que podía lidiar con ello, casi porque no estaba en condiciones de confirmar nada. Veía en su cara la reticencia a dejarme pero le anime, prometiéndole en caso de cualquier exceso de angustia llamarla de inmediato.

Salió... y no puedo negar que sentí el miedo de quedarme sola de nuevo, sola... cuanto significado tenía esa palabra ahora, era un "sola" no del significado de tener alguien al lado, alguien que me hablara, no... Era el sola de sentirme protegida, de sentirme suya porque ahora no era de nadie, porque aunque yo aún me sentía suya el hecho de su rechazo, el hecho de haberme mandado a casa me hacía pensar que él no se sentía mi dueño ¿o podría yo estar equivocada?

Pase medio día sin hacer nada, trate de limpiar para distraerme aunque no había nada que limpiar, ver televisión era más hacer zapping a canales porque nada conseguía capturar suficiente mi atención, leer un libro tampoco me distraía, analizar cosas del trabajo mucho menos y llamar a mi mamá que era lo que en realidad más me apetecía no cabía dentro de las posibilidades; finalmente me decante por intentar concentrarme en un libro, me acosté en el sillón y creo ni la primera hoja alcance a leer cuando ya estaba con los ojos cerrados y el sueño se dedicaba a mantenerme alejada de la realidad.

Tres golpes en la puerta me hicieron volver en mí... ¿Alice?, la única que sabía que me encontraba en el apartamento aparte de los del hospital era Alice; Ángela y Benjamín nunca se atreverían a venir hasta acá y Alice... bueno, ella nunca había necesitado tocar, siempre se las arreglaba para que Ben le abriera y en todo caso sus gritos ensordecedores dejaban claro que era ella, tal vez estaba ocupada y por eso no llamaba o no quería asustarme.

Otros tres golpes sonaron.

-¿Alice, eres tú? – llame esperando respuesta, si había pasado sin traer a Ben también era extraño que este no la haya anunciado, tenían una rivalidad constante.

-¿Alice? – me acerque a la puerta sintiéndome una completa idiota, si no era ella y la persona seguía tocando evidentemente no quería que supiera quien era, la obviedad del asunto lo hacía absurdo.

Abrí la puerta al ver que nadie contestaba y lo que vi me desarmo por completo, al punto que sentí ahogarme con el sin número de sensaciones que llegaron a mí de golpe.

Sorpresa, porque no podía creer que estuviese ahí de pie, en el umbral de mi apartamento, hermoso... hasta el punto de doler, sus ojos... yo no podría describir lo que veía en ellos parecía una lucha entre hielo y fuego. Angustia, ¿vendría a poner fin al contrato? ¿Definitivamente me dejaría?... sus facciones no me decían nada. Miedo... que solo era un complemento más de esa angustia, no sabía cómo iba a afrontar si el venía a acabarlo todo. Nervios... una vez que me deje abrumar por los nervios todo mi mundo se derrumbó sentí mis piernas flaquear y el nudo de mi garganta reventar, las lágrimas empezaron a caer por mis mejillas y al siguiente segundo me encontraba en el piso, estúpida y patética no podía controlar todo lo que me estaba llevando a ese estado, la culpa, las ganas de conseguir su perdón, mi deseo porque siguiera conmigo... vergüenza, todo era demasiado.

-Isabella, levántate – su voz, nunca había sonado tan bien para mi… era un bálsamo, alce la vista hacia él, los temores estaban ahí… sentía mi cuerpo dar ligeros temblores pero ahora estaba envuelta por la seguridad que me proporcionaba el saberme junto a él. Se inclinó y sosteniéndome con sus manos me ayudo a ponerme en pie.

-Se-señor – llame.

-Shhh… ¿puedo pasar? – pregunto, no había necesidad de preguntar… todas las puertas en lo que se refería a mi estaban abiertas para su persona; no me sentía capaz de soltar el agarre que tenía en mí, ya no era el que me sostenía era yo que me sostenía de él.

-S-Si pa…se – balbucee con nerviosismo, seguí agarrada a él, no podía evitarlo… era necesario para mí su agarre, miro todo a su alrededor mientras yo no dejaba de observarlo a él, me importaba poco en este momento si a la larga eso representaba un irrespeto hacia su persona. Agradecí internamente a Alice una vez más por haber limpiado cada cosa que yo había intentado destruir, no sabía que podía pensar él de todo aquello.

De pronto todo el miedo volvió a mí, él estaba en mi apartamento, no estaba siendo excesivamente frio conmigo, pidió permiso para pasar en lugar de ir directamente a tomar lo que quería y ahí estaba yo, esperando a que el diera la estocada, agache la cabeza… necesitaba romper el silencio que su escrutinio estaba dando.

-Señor, ¿desea tomar algo? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle.

-Está bien, ahora no… ven vamos hacia el sofá – llena de temores seguí junto a él hasta el sofá, malo… se soltó de mi agarre, dejándome de pie, podía caer en ese momento, sentía mis facciones crisparse, si algo dolía en este momento era sentir que él me soltara una vez más.

-Ven acá – golpeo el sillón junto a él y fui a sentarme a su lado, después de todo él era mi señor y llenarme más de él era lo mejor que podía hacer, aunque no pude evitar hacer un gesto de dolor al sentarme de lleno.

-Señor… yo… quiero – dije entrelazando mis dedos, quería pedirle disculpas de una manera elaborada, pero cada vez que lo intentaba me llenaba de nerviosismo.

-Shhh… calla Isabella, no he venido a hablar de lo que ya paso, vístete… vamos a casa – ¿Qué?, ¿estaba escuchando bien, dijo… a casa?, alce mis ojos para mirarlo y buscar la verdad en ellos y no burla… ahí estaba la determinación, por supuesto, el no bromeaba y menos con algo así, sentí las esperanzas crecer en mi interior, sin embargo las dudas me atenazaban y sentía la necesidad de disculparme, porque hasta ahora él nunca me había permitido hacerlo correctamente.

-Pero… Señor yo… - Intente decir pero me arrepentí de inmediato, sus ojos se encendieron de enojo, congelados, helándome la sangre en el proceso.

-¿Quieres volver Isabella?... ¿realmente quieres seguir haciendo esto?, créeme que no me toma nada dar el contrato por terminado, es más puedes cancelarlo ahora mismo, es tu opción… podrás entonces hacer lo que quieras sin el temor de sentirte atada a algo o alguien, si eso es lo que crees mejor para ti entonces adelante hazlo – cada palabra suya, me golpeaba en el rostro como si recibiese bofetada tras bofetada, cada palabra era un realce de mi error y cada una era una muestra de lo mucho que le había decepcionado.

-No, Señor… yo ¿usted que quiere? – Yo quería volver a su casa, que era mi casa, a mi habitación… a nuestra vida, a las sesiones, a sus órdenes y sus impulsos, sus propuestas inesperadas, yo quería cada cosa pero ¿de qué servía lo que yo quería? Mi único propósito era complacerlo y eso era todo.

-¡No se trata de lo que yo quiera Isabella! – Gritó con exasperación - si se tratara siempre de lo que yo quiera las cosas fuesen diferentes y no estaría siquiera aquí hablando contigo dándote una oportunidad, tu vales, tu importas y tú tienes una opción ahora, es ¡TUYA! ¡Joder!, habla, decídete de una puta vez que quieres, un contrato, ser sumisa, ser ¡Mi Sumisa! O puedo dejarte en el club y ser la sumisa de todos, ¡DECIDE! – grito tan fuerte que me sentí reducida a nada… creo que siempre, desde el primer momento desee eso, que el soltara su decepción en mí y que dijera en mi cara cada cosa que pasaba por su mente, así yo sabría que quería él y sería más fácil enfrentarme a mis verdades.

-Lo único que yo deseo, quiero y anhelo con cada poro de mi ser es regresar a su lado Señor, nada me complace más que eso – no sé dónde encontré la valentía y la voz para hablar sin titubear ni un segundo, le mire… sus ojos clavados en mi con la frialdad característica – Yo he reconocido que mi comportamiento estuvo totalmente fuera de lugar, lo he desobedecido y he merecido cada uno de los castigos que usted me ha dado – continúe.

-Bien, entonces ve por tus cosas y vamos – respondió como si nada.

-¿Disculpara mi comportamiento? – pregunte, necesitaba escuchar esas palabras de su boca. Sus ojos brillaron.

-Arrodíllate Isabella – su voz calma me generaba escalofríos, no tenía idea de que sería lo siguiente pero recibir una orden suya fue una luz en el túnel en el que se había convertido mi vida en los últimos días.

Lo hice de inmediato, me puse de pie muy cerca de sus pies mientras él se ponía de pie permitiéndome apreciarlo por completo, dejando atrás las dudas y miedos que me embargaban y nublaban mi vista ahí estaba el, mi señor... imponente, dominante y hermoso; vestido con un traje negro y camisa blanca, habitual… su cabello no había sido reducido en lo más mínimo por lo que algunos mechones se inclinaban en diferentes direcciones y la barba en su rostro habría crecido más… y yo no podía verlo mejor.

Una de sus manos llego hasta mí, estaba arrodillada pero mi espalda permanecía erguida, se posó en mi cabello… hasta ahora no me detuve a pensar en mi apariencia, hace unos minutos estaba durmiendo por lo que no debía estar muy presentable, no para él. Su mano toco los mechones sueltos de mi cabello enmarañado, llego a mi rostro… mi interior quería hacer implosión, su toque era tan delicado que me llenaba de nerviosismo pero uno que no era malo, sus dedos pasaron por debajo de mis ojos, dibujando una figura semicircular, siguió perfilando mi rostro hasta que tomo mi mandíbula entre sus dedos pulgar e índice, haciendo fuerza para mantener nuestras miradas ancladas.

-No soy un Dios para perdonarte Isabella… yo no perdono, en todo caso yo disculpo – hablo cada palabra con calma – sin embargo tú has desobedecido mi palabra, has decepcionado la confianza que he depositado en ti y yo no voy a disculparte o condenarte… voy a darte la oportunidad de redimirte y que demuestres tus propios deseos, pero todo eso ya lo sabes – dijo – esta es la última vez que me vas a ver dirigiéndome de esa manera a ti, ahora has lo que te he pedido ve, recoge tus cosas y vamos.

Quise saber a qué se refería con ¿última vez? Pero cerré mi boca y corrí a obedecer sus peticiones, fui a mi cuarto me cambie por la misma ropa que había usado el lunes, guarde mis cosas y en menos de media hora ya estaba de pie frente a él, quien permanecía en medio de la sala con las manos en sus bolsillos mirando alrededor.

-Señor, ¿puedo llamar a mi amiga Alice? Ella se ha estado quedando conmigo y quiero avisarle… - dije.

-Adelante – dijo sin rechistar. No hizo ademan de darme privacidad y yo no iba a alejarme de él de ninguna manera, por lo que marque y espere –Ponlo en altavoz – dijo, me llene de nervios pero lo hice.

_-¿Qué sucede Isabella? ¿Estás bien?... ¡Responde! –_ la voz de Alice al otro lado sonó alarmada, ¡mierda! Debí suponerlo.

-No Alice, estoy bien… realmente bien – dije para que se calmara.

_-Al menos en tu voz noto que no hay alcohol en tu sistema –_ trague y levante mi vista hacia él, alcohol.

-Alice, te llamo para agradecerte una vez más lo que has hecho por mí, por acompañarme estos días, Edward ha venido por mí, hemos hablado y vuelvo a su casa – dije todo rápidamente, quise cortar la llamada pero él alzo una mano al ver mi intención.

_-¿Ya?... ¡Joder! ¿Por qué no fue cuando yo estaba?... necesito realmente cruzar unas palabras con tu Edward… me va valiendo mierda lo que sea que haya sucedido no quiero volver a verte así –_ oírla hablar mientras lo veía a él, era dejar en evidencia mi trágica vida de los últimos días. A pesar de ello su expresión no decía nada.

-Está bien, Alice… ¿hablamos luego? – dije a modo de pregunta, no quería ser grosera, menos con ella.

_-Bien, por favor cuídate, ya sabes lo que hablamos… recuerda que nos tienes, no te vuelvas dependiente de alguien que tiene la capacidad de destruirte – _cerré mis ojos.

-De acuerdo, vale… te quiero – dije para cortar la llamada, no iba a arriesgarme a que dijera algo más, aunque ¿Qué más podía decir ya?

Le mire, seguía imperturbable, se giró hacia la salida y yo simplemente lo seguí, cerré mi apartamento y bajamos en el ascensor sin cruzar palabra, al llegar al estacionamiento vi su auto unos puestos más allá del mío ¿A dónde debía ir?

-Ve en tu auto… nos vemos en casa – dijo y se encamino hacia donde se encontraba el Mustang negro, sin pensar entre a mi auto y encendí para partir de ahí y dejar atrás aquellos días; pase por frente al edificio y me despedí de Ben.

…

Atravesar aquel portón enmarcado por el muro de piedras nunca se había sentido tan bien, tan lleno de expectativas... el cielo de Chicago empezaba a tomar un tono rojizo, el adiós de un día, el adiós de mi día y era un adiós con un sabor agradable; no había seguido su auto ni lo había visto a través del retrovisor, simplemente conduje por el camino que ya conocía, vi su auto en su lugar habitual y estacione en el que también se había convertido el mío; baje y me encamine hacia el interior.

-Señorita Isabella, buenas tardes – saludo Michael apareciendo detrás de la puerta.

-Buenas tardes Michael – le respondí.

-El señor la espera arriba – dijo, asentí y empecé a subir.

Camine por el corto pasillo ¿debía ir primero a mi habitación?... _"El señor la espera arriba"_, opte por ir primero a su encuentro, fui hasta la salita de estar pero se encontraba vacía, arrugue el entrecejo... ¿a la... mazmorra? No, devolví mis pasos hacia mi habitación, desde abrir la puerta se sintió bien, hasta entrar y reconocer cada cosa que ahí se hallaba en especial la figura parada en medio de esta, que se encontraba mirando hacia el exterior.

Se giró hacia mí dejándome clavada en el sitio con su mirada, espere por una orden suya.

-Desnúdate – demandó – sin mirarme, creo que no debo recordarte cuan irrespetuoso es eso – dijo con sorna.

Agache la cabeza, solté el bolso que traía sobre la cama y empecé a desnudarme pieza por pieza hasta que no hubo nada que ocultar de él, podía sentir su mirada recorriendo cada poro de mi piel, sin dejar un milímetro libre de la intensidad de su mirada. Los pasos sonaron sobre la madera y pronto tuve en mi escaso campo de visión sus zapatos.

-Gírate – aquella orden me recordaba a la última vez que había estado en mi habitación junto a él pero deseche ese pensamiento para no amargar el momento. Me gire y sentí su mano en mi espalda para inclinarme, sus dedos volvieron a arrastrarse por mi piel rasposa.

-Por tu bien espero que no quede ninguna marca de esto – dijo de pronto... no... No era mi culpa si quedaba alguna marca, pero ¿o sí?

Sentí su mano subir por mi espalda.

-Puta... si eso es lo que eres, ¿Mía?... eso dice un papel, pero ¿eres mía? – preguntó y tiro de mi cabello fuertemente haciéndome soltar un chillido agudo, gire para verle pero desvié mi mirada recordando sus palabras de hace segundos. ¿Debía responderle?, sus gestos lejos de molestarme estaban haciendo estragos en mi interior.

-Respondes a mis demandas, te excitas con mis deseos, obedeces, aceptas cada cosa... te acoplas a lo que quiero de ti, pero ¿Qué me asegura que eso no sucede con cualquiera? – dijo, parecía que reflexionaba consigo mismo pues no exigía ninguna respuesta de mi parte.

Me giro dejándome de espaldas a él y lo siguiente que sentí fue todo su cuerpo amoldándose al mío, el hecho de que estuviese la ropa de por medio no hacía que el calor que atravesaba de su cuerpo a mi ser fuese menos contundente, sus manos soltaron mi pelo y pasaron por mis hombros hasta llegar a mis desnudos pechos, sus manos se ajustaban a ellos, dio un apretón en ambos, solté todo el aire de mis pulmones y empecé a jadear, respirando dificultosamente... ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué pretendía?...

-Cuando te toco piensas, cuando estoy contigo piensas... siempre te he dicho que no pienses, que vivas pero me haces caso cuando no debes puta, cada acción tiene un precio, creo que debes dar gracias a que tus nalgas se encuentran mejor – murmuro cerca de mi oído izquierdo, podía sentir mi corazón latir desbocado y más al sentir la presión de su polla en mis nalgas. Como había girado todo de un momento a otro.

-Arrodíllate – había algo especial cada vez que me pedía eso... no sabía explicarlo, lo hice girándome antes hacia él.

Mi rostro quedo a escasos centímetros del prominente bulto de sus pantalones, recordé la promesa de que algún día llenaría mi boca... ¿sería este el momento?, haciendo realidad mis pensamientos sus manos viajaron hasta el broche de su pantalón, no lo soltó como espere, no hizo ademan de desnudarse, se limitó a bajar el cierre y sacar de su pantalón, su erguida polla... mi boca se secó en deseo y de solo imaginar lo que seguiría podía sentir la humedad empezando a descender de mi sexo... lo deseaba.

-Lleva las manos a tus piernas, en ningún momento se te ocurra utilizarlas porque será peor, abre la boca... – dijo, punzadas acrecentaban el ardor que recorría mi cuerpo, puse mis manos donde él lo pidió y abrí mi boca no sin antes tragar el nudo que se estaba formando en mi garganta.

Su mano acaricio su polla por toda su extensión y crispe mis puños para no desobedecer su anterior orden, vi como apuntaba hacia mi boca y de un solo empellón metía su polla hasta la empuñadura dentro, mi garganta, no lo esperaba así... mis ojos se humedecieron, mi garganta se resintió y a su retirada una fuerte arcada llego.

Más como esas siguieron, entraba por completo y al sacarla una fuerte arcada venia, no podía controlarlas, hasta que el empezó a dejar su polla unos segundos más en mi boca y sentí mi respiración trancada, todo era tan sorpresivo que no tuve oportunidad de adaptar mi garganta, sentía la saliva escurrir por mis labios... no lo había imaginado así, nunca... quise detenerlo pero no podía usar mis manos y utilizar mi palabra segura no lo deseaba, no ahora, no hoy cuando apenas volvíamos.

En un momento dejo de ser brusco, sus manos sostuvieron mi cara en su lugar pero fue suave entonces empecé a utilizar mi lengua y a disfrutar lo que estaba haciendo, un gemido broto de mis labios y eso pareció activarlo de nuevo volviendo a las estocadas furiosas que me dejaban agotada, lo deje hacer... lo deje follar mi boca, hasta que dure unos segundos con mi nariz pegada a su piel y sentí por primera vez los chorros calientes de su semen descender por mi garganta. No me dejo respirar hasta no terminar, cuando por fin me libero, un ataque de tos me invadió y me senté de lleno en el suelo, me sentía débil y adolorida... alce mi vista por un momento, espere ver su cara complacida como solía serlo cuando tomaba cualquier cosa de mí, pero muy al contrario su rostro pétreo se notaba furioso detrás de esa mascara, quite mi mirada.

-Ahora ponte en pie y ve a ese lugar que tanto te encanta, espérame ahí en posición – ordenó mientras guardaba su miembro semi-erecto, respire hondo e hice en mi mente a un lado el dolor... me puse en pie y fui a obedecerlo, tal vez ahora calmada su furia todo fuese diferente... o al menos eso quería creer.

No me atreví a girarme a ver si venia tras de mí, dudaba que lo hiciera pues ya conocía que le gustaba hacerme esperar... abrí la puerta entrando a aquel cuarto que me acogía y llenaba de diferentes tipos de calor, el de sentirme perteneciente y el de saber lo que ocurría allí, me arrodille en medio del salón como a él le gustaba y espere cerrando mis ojos aguardando por su llegada.

Sus pasos no se hicieron esperar resonando hasta detenerse en la puerta que permanecía medio abierta, unos segundos extraños pasaron antes de que se abriera y él entrara de lleno.

-¿Sabías tengo una afición hacia las épocas antiguas?, la historia me fascina, aquellas épocas Victorianas, Duques, Marqueses... épocas coloniales, las guerras... y los castigos – su voz resonó en toda la habitación helándome la sangre –Hoy pondré esa fascinación en práctica.

Lo sentí a mis espaldas, me tomo sin ninguna delicadeza por los brazos haciéndome poner de pie, tiro de mi hacia una de las paredes... observe lo que parecía un cajón adherido a la pared, era nuevo ¿Qué era?, abrió donde estaban los barrotes y pude apreciar una especie de cuarto de un metro por dos a lo mucho, de la parte superior del techo guindaban cadenas y aros, todo mi ser tembló... pero esta vez no era expectación, era autentico miedo, ¡él seguía enojado!

-Te voy a suspender Isabella, ¿tienes alguna objeción a ello? – por primera vez desde que había iniciado nuestro acuerdo, jamás me había preguntado sobre la práctica que deseaba aplicar conmigo generalmente la llevaba a cabo esperando a que si se excedía de los límites de mis capacidades yo fuese capaz de decir mi palabra segura pero ahora lo hacía, trague saliva... mire de nuevo ¿Qué implicaba?

-No debería preguntarte, porque esto no es para tu placer... esto no es para disfrutar –murmuro cerca de mí, sentía que me estaba incitando a negarme, asentí.

-¿Segura? – volvió a preguntar.

-Sí, señor – respondí sin titubear

La tensión de su cuerpo a mi lado era evidente, mucho más que la mía que en los siguientes minutos iba a probar algo nuevo... había oído sobre la suspensión, sabía que la práctica era algo delicada pero confiaba en él, incondicionalmente.

Me llevo hasta el centro de ese pequeño espacio haciéndome subir en un banco de madera, no sabía hacia dónde mirar, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío.

-Levanta tus brazos en la abertura normal y por separado – indicó, así lo hice – esto es una cuerda de algodón, resiste el peso y esto – me mostro una especie de venda – es para proteger tus muñecas y tus tobillos – hablaba con calma, conocedor de lo que hacía.

Ato primero una mano y luego la otra, mi respiración ya estaba agitada.

-Levanta tu pierna derecha lo más que puedas – dijo, lo hice a todo lo que pude entonces él la tomo en sus manos y atrajo el banco hacia él sosteniendo mi pierna en el aire – ato mi tobillo, primero la venda y luego la cuerda hacia los aros y prosiguió a hacer lo mismo con la otra, cuando hubo terminado, me sentí completamente incomoda con la posición, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente a compresión, aunque mis músculos tensionados, pero muy aparte de eso me sentía íntegramente vulnerable, más que nunca... desnuda ante él, sin poder hacer nada. Aprecie su mirada de deleite porque no había nada que capturara mi atención... que eso y deje de preocuparme por mí hasta que oí sus siguientes palabras.

-Si reúno todo lo que has hecho estos días, nunca dejare de castigarte... y eso sería ridículo – hizo una mueca – que indefensa te ves – apreció, uno de sus dedos viajo hasta mi garganta descendiendo lentamente por mi pecho, trazando un camino de fuego.

Saco de su bolsillo una tijera y la coloco entre mis dedos que quedaban sueltos.

-Este es el trozo de cuerda que sostiene tu tobillo izquierdo y esta de acá el derecho – señalo – si no puedes soportarlo, suelta cada uno por separado – empecé a sentir miedo con sus indicaciones ¿iba a dejarme así?

-¿Algo que decir? – Dijo, mi mente gritaba porque dijera mi palabra segura pero no, no quería hacerlo, me negaba a hacerlo, tense mi boca y negué – eso pensé.

-Nos vemos luego – dijo con una sonrisa sardónica bailando en sus labios, cerró la puerta tras sí y solo veía a través de los barrotes, mi respiración se engancho, el miedo... ¿Qué... que hacía? Pero no dije nada y él se fue, lo supe una vez que escuche la puerta cerrarse ¡JODER!

* * *

**Buenas Noches... ya se que actualice muy pronto pero hay que aprovechar**.

**Gracias :***


	14. Dos Bocas

**Closer**

**Advertencia: **Historia con alto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, una temática BDSM... si te molestan las malas palabras no leas y quienes leen lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, no hay queja bajo advertencia, si quieres romance no leas, si quieres un drama elaborado no leas, ahora si quieres la historia entre un Dom y una Sumisa lee :)

...

_"Dos seres de sexo diferente, que el instinto del placer los acerca, deben, pues, entregarse a gozar del placer en toda la extensión de que sean capaces, buscando la forma de hacerlo más intenso y mejor, y reírse de lo que se llama "las consecuencias", porque estas consecuencias no son en absoluto necesarias"_

* * *

**_Capitulo 14: Dos Bocas_**

_-Nos vemos luego – dijo con una sonrisa sardónica bailando en sus labios, cerró la puerta tras sí y solo veía a través de los barrotes, mi respiración se engancho, el miedo... ¿Qué... que hacía? Pero no dije nada y él se fue, lo supe una vez que escuche la puerta cerrarse ¡JODER!_

Luego de que la puerta se cerrara no tenía idea de que debía hacer o no hacer... nunca pensé que me fuese a dejar sola en este sitio y no tanto eso sino de esta manera, suspendida... con mis músculos trabajando el doble por la tensión y el miedo de poder caerme, no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo podría tenerme aquí; sus cambios eran implacables y abrumantes, había sido suave cuando llego a mi apartamento a por mí, firme en su decisión de traerme de vuelta, furioso cuando exploto en la decepción que llevaba acumulada y luego una vez en casa había mostrado esa verdadera faceta como mi dominante aplicando lo que él consideraba necesario para mí, aunque tal vez esto fuese más necesario para él.

Ahora podía recordar lo vivido hace unos segundos en mi habitación, sus palabras que parecían mas bien reflexiones consigo mismo, sus preguntas con respuesta abierta, su trato sutil pero sensual, yo podría manejar su furia o podría manejar su suavidad... conocía esos matices suyos, pero no me sentía muy capaz de manejar algo que no conocía, que no sabía... podía estar de una manera y a la siguiente pasar a otra abruptamente. Me comporte como una crédula al pensar que él tomaría todo normal, que así como yo deseaba dejar todo atrás y continuar viviendo mirando hacia adelante, él también lo haría; sin embargo la mente de un hombre es muy compleja y siendo lo que sea, había herido en su ego y eso era evidente.

No tenía ninguna referencia de tiempo y mis pensamientos tendían siempre a llevarme a una conclusión por lo que no tendría mucho en lo que pensar dentro de algún momento, desde mi posición podía ver el fondo oscuro de la pared próxima de la mazmorra, allí sobre un cajón de madera se encontraban todo tipo de instrumentos de flagelación, de diferentes formas, colores y tamaños. Me dedique a repasar cada uno a pensar cómo se sentiría cada uno impactando sobre mi piel... cada uno en sus manos aplicándolo implacablemente sobre mí, para después oír los halagos salir de su boca dirigidos hacia como le gustaba las marcas que quedaban de ello en mí piel.

Reconocí el látigo de serpiente... recordé aquel sueño mío antes de saber lo que él era, cuando su simple aura invadía mis sentidos y convencía a mi alma con sus acciones haciendo a mi subconsciente recrear los deseos ocultos que él me generaba y que yo por mi misma nunca iba a dejar salir con claridad.

Me dolía la parte baja de la espalda debido a la posición en que me encontraba con mi cuerpo no ejercitado doblado de tal manera, no tener precisión de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él había salido me asustaba, por un lado podía haber pasado mucho mientras mi mente vagaba en pensamientos y por otro lado podía no haber pasado más que un par de minutos y eso era mucho peor porque entonces quedaría más, mucho más.

Mi mente se debatía entre asumir la lógica de los hechos, de pensar que él estaba abusando de su poder para conmigo o entenderlo, entender su propósito y sus razones para mantenerme aquí, de esta manera que podía parecer inhumana, no sabía ni como verlo... esto era un castigo, eso era entendible y evidente pero ¿hasta qué magnitud llegaría?.

Supe que había pasado más tiempo de lo que me esperaba cuando empecé a sentirme entumecida, si me soltaba ahora no sería capaz de sostenerme y caería de bruces haciéndome daño, no sentía dolor más bien un adormecimiento general, mi cuerpo hormigueaba y me sentía débil; mi estómago gruñía... tenía hambre, no había comido nada desde el desayuno con Alice, podría ser de noche y oscuro o podía ser de madrugada, ¿sería el capaz de mantenerme aquí toda la noche? Mi temor se acrecentó imaginando que él podría irse a trabajar mañana y dejarme aquí.

Mi mente se iba adormeciendo a pesar de todas aquellas dolencias que pretendían embargar mi cuerpo, mi mente luchaba por desconectarse... era la procedencia de mi cerebro para protegerse de la realidad que nos rodeaba y yo no quería negárselo porque eso suponía un alivio para mí; incline mi cabeza y cerré los ojos, tal vez... si me dormía, todo pasaría más rápido y pronto él estaría de nuevo aquí.

Un ruido logro sacarme de la bruma en la que se encontraba mi cerebro, un ruido que me confirmo lo que antes había pensado y me hizo sonreír al coincidir con mi estúpida lógica de que si me dormía más rápido él vendría, mis músculos, mis huesos... todo dolía, absolutamente todo, pero más dolía en mi pecho, mas dolía ese nudo en mi garganta, mas dolía mi cabeza pensando en sus decisiones y acciones; más dolía verlo a él aparecer en mi campo de visión con el torso desnudo, su cabello despeinado, su barba rasposa y sus ojos adormecidos... implacablemente hermoso, a través de los barrotes con solo un pantalón de dormir sosteniéndose de sus caderas... levanto la vista y pude ver un poco de sorpresa en su mirada, pero puede que solo sea producto del mal estado de mi mente... todo lo que veía podía ser o no cierto, me sentía demasiado débil y podría estar confundiendo la realidad.

-Admito que esperaba verte en el suelo – su voz resonó en mi mente, como una cuerda jalándome a la realidad.

El ruido de la puerta con barrotes abrirse en mis narices me hizo recuperar un poco de la coherencia que sentía perdida, le mire una vez más, sentía mi boca seca, mis tripas retorciéndose... todo.

-¿Tienes hambre? - preguntó. Asentí, retrocedió su paso aun con esa puerta abierta y apareció con un plato ante mí, el olor de lo que sea que traía llego a mis fosas nasales y viajo hasta hacer que mi estómago pidiera a gritos por un poco. Se acercó hasta quedar cerca, muy cerca de mi... tan cerca que el frío que invadía mi cuerpo se disipaba gracias a su calor corporal, tanto que me encontré anhelando ser tomada en sus brazos.

Vi con lentitud excesiva como su mano tomo un cubierto, sacando un poco de ¿sopa? Y llevándolo cerca de él, lo soplo como si fuese a alimentar a un pequeño y luego lo acerco hasta mis labios... tome un poco y fue hmm... delicioso. Empezó a darme más seguido aliviando poco a poco el ardor en mi estómago, él no decía palabra alguna y yo menos lo haría, el contexto, la situación, mi desnudez... todo lo hacía sumamente extraño pero sus acciones ahora tan suaves me resultaban contradictorias y una vez más me abrumaban.

Terminó de darme el contenido de aquel plato; cuando el hambre ceso las demás cosas que afectaban mi cuerpo empezaron a hacerse más notorias, sin embargo intente ignorarlos debido a su presencia, él se retiró un momento para dejar el plato en alguna parte pero rápidamente volvió hacia mí. Su rostro pétreo, inanimado vagaba sus ojos por mí, con los brazos cruzados en su torso, note que iba descalzo; no me preocupaba por estarlo mirando pues en el estado en que me encontraba y teniéndolo en frente de mí no me sentía con ganas de pensar en lo correcto.

-¿Aun conservas la tijera entre tus dedos? - preguntó, tal vez si mirara hacia mis manos lo viera pero toda su atención estaba puesta en mi cara, en mi rostro. Asentí indicándole que así era.

-Quiero que pienses en algo Isabella – preste atención a sus palabras – Utilicemos una metáfora – dijo, hablaba con burla pero a la vez había un matiz de intensidad en cada cosa que iba diciendo – Suponte que tienes una persona, digamos un niño... le das un dulce nuevo, algo que sabes que le va a gustar, él lo acepta, lo prueba y le gusta, entre ambos se forma la complicidad de que tú le das ese dulce y a él le gusta, a ti te complace dárselos y lo ves contento de recibirlo, eso los satisface a ambos... dar y recibir, pero de pronto llega alguien externo, alguien nuevo y diferente y le da a ese niño el mismo dulce que tú le dabas, tú sigues dándoselo porque sientes que entre ambos hay algo, algo ¿bonito? Si usemos esa palabra, algo bonito, pero pronto te das cuenta que él le recibe a cualquiera, lo que quiere decir que no importa quién se lo dé, lo que importa es que se lo den... piensa en ello; tienes la tijera... volveré luego – dicho eso se retiró, dejándome pasmada.

Entendía a lo que él se refería, entendía lo que quiso decir con esa metáfora... se estaba refiriendo a que él pensaba que yo podría estar con cualquiera que me ofreciera lo mismo que él me ofrecía, pero era entonces donde se equivocaba porque tal vez otros pudieran ser dominantes, si... ser tan buenos en las cosas que hacían pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que yo lo quería a él, aquel personaje del club, en su momento me deslumbro, eso no podía negarlo, pero a pesar de eso no cambiaba el hecho de que mi Señor era él, de que yo respondía a él y que toda mi mente vagaba en su entorno, yo ya sabía lo que debía hacer y cómo debía comportarme, un mismo error no se comete dos veces y yo había aprendido de aquello y asimile por completo la forma tan exponencial en la que estaba atada a él.

Las horas volvieron a pasar o al menos a mi parecía que eran horas, sentía las tijeras picar entre mis dedos, anhelaba desatarme, todo mi cuerpo clamaba por hacerlo, pensé en algunas cosas que había leído sobre la suspensión y lo que podría acarrear, era un juego peligroso, podía causar contracturas pero aun conociendo las consecuencias no hice nada por desatarme, solo espere... espere y espere a que el viniera por mí.

Cuando el ruido de la puerta volvió a sonar, levante mi cabeza e intente abrir mis ojos ¿cuánto tiempo habría pasado? Seguía de la misma manera, con el torso desnudo y solo el pantalón puesto. Abrió la puerta y atrajo el banco de madera que había utilizado para poder atarme, en esta ocasión se sentó en él a unos centímetros de mí. En su mirada no había lujuria ni el brillo de deseo que solía tener cuando me tenía a su merced de esta manera, en esta ocasión no había nada sexual en sus acciones.

-Cuéntame, estoy intrigado por saber que has pensado – murmuro – Bueno espero que hayas pensado porque pareces no hacerlo cuando te dejo sola – dagas. Sentía mi garganta seca, tenía sed.

-Señor, ¿podría darme agua? - dije con voz rasposa. No dijo nada, no pareció molestarse aunque en realidad su rostro no decía nada, salió y volvió trayendo consigo una jarra y un vaso, lo lleno y se acercó hasta mí. Me ofreció colocándolo con cuidado en mis labios, inclinando el vaso para que el fresco liquido descendiera por mi garganta sin embargo fue inevitable que algunas gotas se derramaran por las comisuras. Tosí un poco y él se volvió a alejar hacia el banco.

-¿Mejor? - dijo suavemente, asentí y procedí a decirle lo que había pensado.

-Entiendo lo que me quiso decir, Señor... Yo, siento haberlo decepcionado esa noche en el club, no sé qué me paso con claridad pero no es como usted dice que yo me dejaría llevar por cualquiera que me ofrece lo que usted me ofrece ahora, porque si así fuese yo no tendría la necesidad de estar aquí, de esta manera, ni tendría porque haber aceptado regresar de mi apartamento; he pagado cada falta de atención respecto a lo sucedido el domingo, he padecido en silencio su silencio e indiferencia, incluso lo sucedido en el club luego de que usted me dejara... no estoy diciendo esto a modo de que se apiade de mi o sienta compasión porque ni la quiero ni la necesito, lo estoy diciendo para que me entienda y entienda que yo no quiero ni necesito a nadie que no sea usted, Señor... mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma reclaman solo por usted - me calle porque empezaba a sentir el desespero de decir cualquier tontería que alegara en mi favor, mi mente empezó a dar vueltas, me sentía mareada y muy... muy débil. Alce un poco la vista para ver sus ojos, me escrutaba sopesando mis palabras pero sus facciones dejaban claro que no diría nada al respecto.

Lo siguiente que sentí fue el vaso en mis labios, me daba otro trago de agua; lo recibí gustosa porque mi garganta lo pedía a gritos

Mis sentidos iban perdiendo fuerza, ya no sentía la tensión en mis extremidades, poco a poco mis ojos se fueron cerrando aunque era mi último deseo teniéndolo a él de frente, mis oídos que debido al silencio que reinaban podían oír su respiración, también iban perdiendo y solo quedaba paso para la negrura de la bruma inconsciente que se iba apoderando de mí.

El frío del agua estrellándose contra mi cuerpo me hizo volver en mí y sacudir la cabeza, el agua estaba fría.

-No te duermas enfrente de mi – dijo, su voz... su voz no se oía furiosa pero tampoco estaba complacido; lo que él estaba haciendo conmigo, yo no necesitaba realmente más castigos para saber a quién pertenecía pero él si parecía necesitar esto para sentirse bien consigo mismo, para sentir cuan suya era. Y yo me dejaba por él, porque como dije él lo necesitaba.

Levante una vez mas la vista hacia sus ojos, estaban adormecidos, un verde grisáceo mostraba la calma en ellos, una calma que podía anticipar una tormenta o la suavidad que sabía se encontraba en él ¿Qué seria ahora?, ya no me sentía con fuerzas para mucho más.

-Señor... – murmure. No sabía que iba a pedirle.

-Aquí estoy – respondió, creo que dio un paso más cerca de mi o era mi imaginación.

-Rojo – susurre, podría decir que oí un gruñido salir de su pecho pero cualquier cosa podía ser mentira porque la inconsciencia iba ganando terreno... sus manos soltaron cada tira con sumo cuidado y lo próximo que sabía era que la tensión de las cuerdas había desaparecido, sin embargo, mis músculos seguían agarrotados, su calor me envolvía... me hallaba entre sus brazos.

-Shhh ya... lo has hecho bien – dijo, ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Por qué me pedía silencio acaso estaba hablando?

Mis manos se aferraron a sus brazos, sentía el roce de su piel desnuda contra la mía, su calor, su aroma... todo me envolvía, una persona común podría estar molesta y repudiar su cercanía pero yo me sentía llena y completa, él me castigaba pero a la final siempre terminaba reconfortándome, sé que nos movimos porque en algún momento mis ojos se abrieron y ya no estábamos en la mazmorra íbamos de camino hacia mi habitación; la suavidad de su piel era algo que siempre había deseado tocar pero las fuerzas no me daban para pasar mis manos por donde quería, no le tenía miedo al castigo, ya no... Cuando el calor de su cuerpo me abandonó y estuve sobre las suaves sabanas de mi cama, finalmente _mi cama,_ eso no evito que protestara, lo necesitaba a él.

-Tranquila – murmuro con voz suave – Aquí estoy Isabella, silencio – ordenó, pero su voz no dejaba ese matiz de suavidad, lo sentí tenderse a mi lado, sus manos tomaron cada uno de mis tobillos dándole una especie de masaje reconfortante, lo mismo con mis muñecas y termino por mis brazos... no era gran cosa, no era como si hubiese recibido una paliza pero su simple toque era como el mismo cielo en estos instantes.

Sus manos que tan duras habían sido muchas veces, tocaron mi cabello... me perdía, su toque me estaba haciendo perder, pronto me dormiría y todo quedaría en nada.

- "_¿para qué serviría arrepentirse de una acción, de la naturaleza que ésta fuere, si nos ha producido una satisfacción y que no tiene ninguna consecuencia desagradable?" – _susurro golpeando su aliento contra mi oído.

Hablo de un modo que reconocía estaba citando, quería preguntarle pero no encontraba mi voz, sus caricias y su cercanía me estaban haciendo caer. ¿a que se refería con esa frase?... arrepentirse, ¿yo? ¿el? ¿de que?, no tenia fuerzas para seguir pesando.

-Los cuerpos no reconocen la lógica de un error, un cuerpo desea y ¿para qué negarse al deseo? Si hasta los más santos han caído ante la tentación del placer – uno de sus dedos descendía por el contorno de mi cuerpo tan suave como letal – solo he aprendido una forma de tocar, una forma de ser... y no necesito más, la confirmación de la confianza es ser capaz de detener sin pensar que algo malo va a ocurrir en consecuencia, detener un acto que empieza a sobrepasar tus sentidos es la mayor muestra de confianza y pertenencia; hoy digo gracias y no sé si quiera si oyes mis palabras porque la bruma invade tu mente, eres una macilla en mis manos y ese es el mayor placer del hombre, de este hombre – fue lo último que oí antes de caer en un profundo sueño, sin imágenes, sin nada... solo el descanso que estar donde mi alma pertenecía podía darme.

Agradecí con una sonrisa enorme al despertarme y ver a mi alrededor las paredes rojas, los cuadros, en el fondo la pared de cristales que daba la vista hacia el jardín, agradecí todo... no me había parado de la cama me permití mirar todo desde ahí, removí mis manos y mis pies esperando sentir tal vez un dolor agudo pero no era nada excesivo, podía con ello y agradecía por ello, tome una almohada y la abrase a mí, me removí en la cama por la inquietud, anoche... habían pasado una vez más demasiadas cosas, así era todo con él, tantas cuestiones en las que pensar, analizar, sus comportamientos y sus cambios. Sin embargo había algo que destacar y era que siempre, ante cualquier situación él terminaba cuidando de mi persona y lo dado una vez estando en mi cama, me llenaba de maneras inexorables, su agradecimiento, sus palabras... la experiencia hablaba en su boca, en sus labios... y yo no podía sentir más adoración por quien representaba mi señor; me levante cuando ya vi que era inevitable, estaba perdida y confundida en el tiempo ¿Qué hora podía ser? ¿a qué hora me habría dormido?, eran preguntas que rondaban mi mente pero no tenían ninguna importancia, mire con mayor determinación hacia el exterior y vi la luz del sol muy alto en el cielo, indicándome que era más tarde de lo que me imaginaba.

Lo único que me lamentaba de haberme levantado tarde era el hecho de no escuchar las notas del violín sacadas por sus manos.

Sin embargo me sentía feliz, muy feliz... me metí a la ducha conectando mi celular al sistema del baño como ya venía siendo algo habitual y me di un baño de más de una hora, me sentía muy relajada... No había forma de describir la contradicción de sus tratos la noche anterior, cuando sentí el agua fría impactando sobre mi cuerpo pensé lo peor, cuando dije mi palabra segura no pensé en consecuencias solo en mi necesidad de acabar con ello de una vez por todas, en ese momento solo pensaba en mi pero le había complacido a él y eso me había enseñado algo nuevo de todo esto.

Cuando mi piel empezaba a tornarse arrugada en mis dedos decidí salir del baño envolviéndo en una toalla mi cuerpo y mi cabello; no iba a trabajar y tampoco pretendía salir a ninguna parte... suponía que él ya se encontraba trabajando y no me había dado ninguna indicación de que debía o no hacer el día de hoy por lo que tome un short de jean que tenía entre las ropas que casi no utilizaba en un rincón del closet y una franela de tirantes.

Seque mi cabello con meticulosidad y lo sujete en una coleta alta, procedí a tomar mi celular y ya que me encontraba mucho mejor llamar a Jake y luego a mamá.

-Jake – dije al primer tono.

-_Isabella... hasta que por fin te dejas escuchar ¿Cómo estas cariño?, he intentado llamarte miles de veces y me respondes con un mensaje ¿está todo bien? _– preguntó con tanta velocidad que por un momento tuve que retirar el teléfono a una distancia prudente.

-Lo siento Jacob, me sentía mal... tome una pequeña infección en la garganta pero ahora todo está bien, hoy me siento mucho mejor – respondí animada.

-_¿En serio? No me estarás mintiendo ¿verdad?_ – preguntó suavemente.

-No cariño, no tengo porque mentirte, todo está bien, hoy estoy de maravilla – dije sonriendo, nada de eso era mentira y la infección en mi garganta lo estaba tomando a manera metafórica así no me sentía que mentía.

-_Está bien, te creo... cuéntame ¿Cómo va todo en el hospital? ¿el trabajo?, mamá también ha intentado comunicarse contigo y no le respondes, papá se encuentra preocupado por ti _– dijo con cierta pesadumbres.

-Hey, ya te dije que todo está bien ¿entendido? – hice gala de mi superioridad ante mi hermano menor – yo debería preguntarte a ti cómo va la escuela no tu a mí, pero en todo caso todo está bien, de maravilla... esta semana si la tome libre por lo de mi infección – respondí – y por mamá ni te preocupes una vez que te cuelgue a ti me comunicare con ella ya que supongo que no estás en casa – le dije con cierta sugerencia en la voz.

-_Eh, no... no lo estoy, estoy con un par de amigos de la escuela... vamos a estudiar, en la escuela todo está bien, queda muy poco para acabar con ello _– la emoción ante ese hecho se plasmaba en su voz haciéndome sonreír – _me alegra que te esté yendo bien en todo, te he extrañado mucho, hace mucho que no vienes _– y ahí estaba mi hermano pequeño, ese flacucho moreno con sonrisa brillante que me adoraba de forma incondicional.

-Y yo a ti Jake, mucho... mi trabajo y algunas cosas me impiden viajar con facilidad, pero ya veremos cómo hago... me alegra igual que todo este yendo bien con la escuela, al menos para tu graduación tengo que ir, no todos los días tu hermano pequeño se gradúa – le dije mientras oía un gruñido de su parte que me hacia reír.

-_Ya no soy tan pequeño, he crecido, apuesto que cuando me veas te vas a sorprender a lo grande_ – dijo.

-Ya quisieras tonto – dije riendo – debo irme Jake, llamare a mamá ahora, pórtate bien y dale un abrazo a papá de mi parte, te quiero mucho - susurre, con la emoción contenida.

-_Y yo a ti, cuídate y no te olvides _– dijo y tras eso siguió el pitido de la llamada finalizada.

Con mamá la charla fue un poco más extensa, sus preguntas por el "alguien" de la otra vez no cesaban y yo no me sentía en el momento para contarle con detalles sobre esto; la evadí con temas banales y preguntas sobre mi papá y Jake, afortunadamente mi mamá era fácil de distraer y eso fue suficiente, cuando le comente que había hablado con Jacob su emoción fue enorme, pues sabía que me extrañaba bastante, le dije que el sentimiento era mutuo, Jake y yo éramos muy unidos en mis años en casa, lamentablemente hace mucho que ese había dejado de ser mi hogar pero últimamente me encontraba más alejada que nunca y aunque ellos no lo sabían ese alejamiento tenia nombre, apellido y era mi dueño y señor.

Al rato de eso baje a desayunar no sin antes escribirle a Alice que todo estaba bien, bastante me estaba agradecida con su persona como para olvidarme por completo. Carmen me saludo afable sin hacer mención a mi ausencia en los últimos días en la casa, solo un "Bienvenida de nuevo Srta. Swan" fue suficiente para hacer ameno mi desayuno, le escribí de igual modo a Ángela para informarle que ya me encontraba bien lo que significaba que la semana de vacaciones se había completado para el lunes ambas debíamos reincorporarnos.

No tenía nada que hacer si me ponía a pensar, limpiar eso lo hacía en mi apartamento pero aquí no... Otros se encargaban de eso y sin embargo en caso de que quisiera hacerlo tendría que causar un desastre antes porque todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y en su lugar; una idea vislumbro por mi mente y con ello subí a por uno de los libros que tenía en mi mini biblioteca, que aún se encontraba en una de mis maletas, y baje con este en mis manos para hacer algo que nunca antes.

Salí al jardín trasero, ese que se encontraba enmarcado por una serie de árboles de gran tamaño y que abrigaban dando sombre a muchos sitios del jardín, mire la portada del libro lo había adquirido un par de meses atrás, siempre me había inclinado por las lecturas de tendencia erótica, era el único lugar donde podías perderte del tabú y vivir a través de otros ojos significativas aventuras... aunque mi vida en si lo era, estaba muy alejada de lo común y a estas alturas podía sonreír debido a ello; me gustaban en especial las historias que se inclinaban hacia otras épocas... épocas donde la misma mención del pecado era pecado, la tentación era aberrante pero los deseos eran los mismos de ahora e inclusive se develaban con mayor pasión.

_Siete años para pecar,_ rezaba el título y ahí comencé la historia... me perdí tanto en él, en la época y el deseo cubierto en romanticismo, la tentación y atracción de lo prohibido que suele terminar arrollándote por muy moralista que seas, la exposición de lo que se considera vulgar convertido en todo un acto de amor y viceversa, me perdí tanto que no fue hasta que Carmen vino en mi búsqueda para almorzar que me percate cuanto tiempo había pasado, con una sonrisa por todo lo que acababa de leer y de haberme sentido capaz de volver a hacer esto que tanto me gustaba fui hacia el interior de la casa para poder almorzar; no había recibido ni un mensaje o llamada suya en todo el día, aunque eso no era realmente necesario, yo estaba en casa y eso era todo lo que importaba ahora.

Después del almuerzo mi actividad no cambio fue más de lo mismo pero no por eso aburrido, por el contrario hace tiempo no pasaba una tarde libre de manera tan entretenida y llena de una paz que hace mucho no obtenía de una forma tan sencilla. Cualquier lectura escrita correctamente te hacia perder entre pasajes de letras y capítulos; cuando el sol empezó a ponerse y a llegar hasta mi debido a la perspectiva de donde se encontraba, entendí que era mejor entrar, pronto él estaría en casa y mi día estaría completo.

Entre por una de las puertas laterales y camine para encontrar las escaleras principales que me llevarían a la planta superior, no había dado dos pasos en la sala principal cuando la puerta se abrió, gire sobre mi hombro para confirmar que se trataba de él, de mi Señor... era extraño el momento en que nos encontrábamos, de pronto me sentía como si no supiera como debía actuar en su presencia, como si fuese esta la primera vez.

-Señor – dije inclinando mi cabeza, pensé que podría rechazar mi vestimenta poco decorosa.

-Isabella – su voz vibro en la sala hasta mi piel - ¿cómo estás? - dijo.

-Bien, Señor... ¿su día como ha ido? - dije, vi por el rabillo de mis ojos como se movía por la sala para soltar el maletín que traía en alguna parte, vestía solo con una camisa azul claro de manga larga y un pantalón crema... él realmente era hermoso.

-Bastante bien – dijo simplemente – sube – demandó sutilmente, me di la vuelta hacia las escaleras y empecé a subir. Al llegar arriba me gire para ver que había hecho él, pero me estrelle contra un fuerte y cálido pecho, el de mi Señor... me sonroje, como muy pocas veces lo hacía. Había sido tan silencioso que no note su presencia tras de mí.

-¿Iba mi puta hacia algún lugar en especial? - negué sin apartarme de su lado, se sentía muy bien así.

-Entonces sigue adelante – susurro en mi oído, su tono de voz... uno que hace mucho no oía, ese tan suave como el terciopelo con un matiz negro profundo que hacia retorcer mi interior.

Pase por mi habitación lanzando el libro hacia mi cama y seguí mi camino hacia la sala donde solía pasar cuando recién llegaba de trabajar, al llegar ahí me arrodille y espere a que él abordara ese lugar, suponía que se había ido a su habitación... su habitación, tenía muchísima curiosidad por entrar a ese sitio pero jamás me atrevería sin su autorización.

Lo sentí sentarse en el sillón, estaba más silencioso que nunca o yo muy distraída.

-¿Que has hecho en todo el día? - preguntó, mientras se estiraba, escuche el ruido del estéreo con una melodía suave... era ¿piano tal vez?

Le di una descripción de lo que había hecho en el día, me pregunto por el libro y le respondí con naturalidad de que se trataba, no ahondo demasiado en ello pero era como escribirle a un diario luego de un largo día de cosas con la diferencia de que mi diario era de carne y hueso. Un ruido algo fuera de lo común me saco de mi distractor relato, el ruido de su estómago, era raro oír algo que resulta tan común en él, pero ahí estaba, la señal de hambre.

-Señor, ¿desea que traiga ahora su cena? - pregunte.

-Ve por ella – dijo limpiamente, me puse en pie y pase por su lado para bajar a buscar la bandeja de su cena, por la tarde había comido un par de bocadillos mientras leía, gracias a ello no tenía hambre.

Carmen me saludo una vez más y me dio una bandeja que contenía una porción de Pollo al Curry con algún tipo de ensalada que no se me hacía conocida y un infaltable vaso con agua, lo tome todo y con cuidado camine a su encuentro.

-Dame la bandeja y acuéstate sobre mis piernas – indicó no mas aparecí ante su vista, eso me sorprendió, era algo diferente a como venía tomando la cena pero no me molesto, iba a estar más cerca suyo, deje la bandeja en sus manos y deje descansar mi torso sobre sus piernas; para distraerme de su cercanía empecé a hacer figuritas con mis dedos sobre el sillón... ese sillón ya tenía historia. Descanso la bandeja sobre mi espalda y empezó a comer en un ambiente ameno, decir que me sentía extasiada era quedarse corto. Algunas veces su mano toco mi piel, enviando escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo pero no era de primal deseo sexual, había algo más en cada cosa que íbamos compartiendo, algo que estaba fuera de mi por completo, que no conocía y no me apetecía averiguarlo al menos por ahora; para cuando termino de comer yo me encontraba demasiado relajada sobre sus piernas, retiro la bandeja y tras estirarse y decir lo agotado que se encontraba me pidió retirarme de su regazo.

-Quiero que vayas a descansar ahora, ¿entendido? - dijo mirándome, me sorprendí y parpadee repetidas veces como una tonta, ¿en serio? ¿a dormir?

-P-pero Señor – dije, su ceño se frunció.

¿Pero? - regañó. Agache mi cabeza en derrota y antes de girarme por completo para retirarme, tiro de mi brazo haciéndome un poco de daño pero lo olvide al sentir sus dientes en mis labio tirando de él fuertemente, haciendo que doliera pero haciendo que se sintiera muy bien cuando sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos y su lengua retomo como suya cada rincón de mi boca... para dejarme con la respiración errática una vez decidió suficiente, se giró yendo hacia su habitación, no fue hasta que desapareció de mi vista que pude despabilar e irme hacia la propia.

Sus cambios solían sorprenderme, abrumarme y enfermarme pero hoy lo conocía, hoy sabía quién era y lo que me hacía y a pesar que no me había tocado de la manera en que yo esperaba, todo había ido bien, parecía que nos encaminábamos nuevamente. Por otra parte el encuentro, las situaciones, mi vestimenta... algo no parecía apropiado, era extraño... era desconocido, lo que estaba viviendo con él a pesar de haber tenido una experiencia hablando de relación D/S y todo lo que había leído al respecto, no se podía comparar aunque de por si cada quien lo vivía de forma diferente. Me desnude para irme a la cama y esperar a ver que traía a mí un nuevo día.

Dormirme no resulto una cosa fácil y no porque me sintiera mal como para no conciliar el sueño todo lo contrario estaba tan feliz conmigo misma que aunque me causaba cierto temor sentirme tan bien al tiempo no me permitía conciliar el sueño y descansar plenamente, me encontraba más bien revoloteando por mi habitación, sin saber que hacer... me senté simplemente a mirar al exterior a pensar en... nada, porque nada era capaz de ocupar mi mente, no me di cuenta solo hasta que abrí los ojos a un nuevo día que me había quedado dormida pegada al vidrio en el suelo y todo mi cuerpo me recriminaba por ello.

Sabía que era un nuevo día porque a lo lejos, en el horizonte que poco se vislumbraba se apreciaba el sol empezando apenas a mostrarse al cielo de la ciudad, me tire por completo al piso y estire mi cuerpo un tanto magullado.

Detuve todos mis movimientos cuando el sonido... aquellas notas que tanto había extrañado llegaron a mis oídos, una melodía calmada, que inspiraba relajación llego a mis oídos y calentó cada recoveco de mi cuerpo, llenándolo de calor de hogar.

Para cuando la melodía ceso y sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo, tuve el impulso de tirarme hacia la cama y fingir dormir, ¿por qué lo hacía? era algo que no sabía, pero desordene mi cama y me metí entre las sabanas dando la espalda a la puerta.

El soplido de aire proveniente de afuera me indico que la puerta estaba abierta... debía recordarme respirar con calma porque de lo contrario él sabría que estaba fingiendo y ya no empezaba a ser una idea agradable hacer esto, ¿por qué lo había hecho? Él no era una persona para bromas, ¡mierda!

No se oía nada más si sentía su intensa mirada recorriéndome y cada vez mis esfuerzos eran más titánicos intentando mantener una respiración acompasada. No tenía miedo era más bien el nerviosismo de tener la precisión que él no tomaría a buena manera si descubría mi "travesura" y yo no quería hacerlo enojar.

Pero antes de que pudiera girarme para fingir estar despertándome me encontré fuera de la cama y en un lugar que se estaba volviendo realmente mi favorito... sus brazos, mantuve mis ojos cerrados aunque moría por abrirlos, sentía su aliento rozar mi piel, el calor de su torso desnudo traspasarme, su piel sedosa a escasos centímetros de mis labios y ¡que mierda! mi respiración errática debido a su cercanía y mis ganas de tocarlo.

-Abre los ojos – demandó con voz gruesa, los fui abriendo lentamente sintiendo mi estómago revolotear en nerviosismo. Su semblante era serio pero en sus ojos, en el fondo se apreciaba para mi calma que no estaba enfadado, sin embargo baje mi vista y me enfoque en su cuello, ¡error! Tenía un par de lunares, pequeños y tal vez para algunos insignificantes pero para mí que aún estaba en proceso de adorar cada parte de él resultaban fascinantes en su piel blanquecina, mentía si mi lengua, mis labios y toda yo no vibro en ganas de saborearle.

-Así está mejor, ¿por qué pasaste la noche en el suelo? -preguntó mientras caminaba conmigo de esa manera, me pregunte porque me llevaba en brazos en lugar de hacerme gatear o caminar por mí misma

-No podía dormir, me senté allí solo a mirar y no me di cuenta el momento en que me dormí – dije con voz suave concentrada en su cuello.

-Y si te dormiste ahí, ¿que hacías en la cama? - pregunto, ¡rayos!, hasta ahora me daba cuenta que el sabía perfectamente que yo había dormido en el suelo, me maldije por ello.

-Yo... - balbucee – eh... supuse que a usted no le gustaría que durmiese en el suelo – dije mintiendo.

-Isabella, si bien me molesta porque debes cuidar de tu cuerpo, más me molesta que me mientas, eso no lo tolero – reconocí mi alrededor acabábamos de entrar a la mazmorra, trague ¿que hacíamos acá?

-No... yo, quise fingir que dormía por... no sé, yo... fue un impulso – dije. Agachando la cabeza al confesar mi estupidez.

-Esa respuesta va más contigo, aunque acuérdate que tus impulsos no suelen llevarte a un buen final, espero corrijas eso Isabella... por ahora puedo pasarlo por alto – llegamos hacia la superficie que bien parecía una cama o algo por el estilo, me dejo sobre ella y se sentía bastante suave, no como un colchon pero si como una serie de colchas suaves.

-Tenemos una fiesta hoy – dijo de pronto como si nada ¿fiesta? Arrugue el entrecejo, pero no estaba en posición de preguntar, se movió hacia un cajón devolviéndose con algo entre sus manos, lo estiro ante mis ojos para ver un antifaz rojo. Mire sus ojos y agache la cabeza para que él lo colocara.

Asegurándose de que no viera me llevo hasta el centro de la cama.

-Arrodíllate con las piernas abiertas – ordenó, su voz roca... afectada. El hecho de no verlo agudizaba mi oído para reconocer en donde se encontraba y afianzar seguridad a mi posición. Como ahora que se encontraba a mi derecha y me sobresalto al tomar mi mano, la extendió hacia arriba y sentí como la pasaba entre alguna especie de puño que me hacía mantener el brazo extendido hacia arriba pero a su vez libre, repitió lo mismo con la otra.

-Indefensa, vulnerable y en mis manos... la mejor confirmación de que eres mía... ¿no crees? - habló, su voz se alejaba aunque volvía, como si estuviese caminando en búsqueda de algo, suya, suya era atada o sin ataduras.

Sentí su peso sobre la superficie en que me encontraba.

-Álzate sobre tus rodillas, si... así – metió algo entre la abertura de mis piernas... ¿que...? - siéntate – ordenó y lo hice, trague una vez más, algo frio y plástico estaba justo en mi sexo, ¿qué mierda era?

-Tu fiesta comenzara antes, soy un buen anfitrión – su voz teñida de burla me dio un mal presagio, ¡joder!, lo que estaba contra mi parte más sensible era un vibrador y había comenzado a moverse... me removí inquieta queriendo quitarme de ahí pero provoque lo contrario posicionándolo mejor y haciendo aquella vibración más intensa y... dolorosamente placentera.

-Señor – gazne, no había ido al baño, no había desayunado, no había hecho nada de lo que se supone debo hacer cuando abro mis ojos a un nuevo día y aquí estaba iniciando una fiesta que no sabía que era y a su total merced, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa que le diera placer y satisfacción.

-¿Alguna objeción puta? - dijo más cerca de mí de lo que esperaba.

-Yo... yo... señor ahhh – gemí cuando sentí que la intensidad aumento, tire de los puños que mantenían mis brazos en alto, me moví sobre el vibrador intensificando todo, buscando la liberación pero un golpe en mi pierna me hizo detener, un golpe de una vara que no había dolido pero si me hizo detener agitada.

-No te muevas Puta... aun no vas a tener ningún orgasmo ¿entendido? - demandó, no... no, asentí.

-Si... señor – apenas y dije.

Así me mantuvo por los siguientes ¿diez? ¿quince minutos? ¿una hora?... no lo sabía pero mi cuerpo y mi mente estaban agotados de las veces que estaba intentando aguantar el orgasmo mientras él disminuía y aumentaba la intensidad de las vibraciones.

Al menos no lo veía porque ver su cara, sus labios, sus brazos... hubiese sido un incentivo más para mi sobrexcitado cuerpo. Por un rato mantuvo en una vibración baja... permitiéndome adaptar a ello y tolerarlo para que no fuese demasiado para mí; no me percaté de que había salido hasta que llego ofreciéndome comida, hubiese dicho que no si no hubiese sido por el estruendo de mis tripas al oler lo que parecía una deliciosa tortilla.

Que él empezara a darme la comida a la boca una vez más me hizo reconsiderar que no era para nada negativo la forma en que me encontraba, por el contrario se sentía demasiado bien y por otra parte me hacía olvidar de la vibración entre mis piernas. Cuando terminó de dármelo todo me sentí mejor, solo un poco... algunas otras necesidades se empezaban a hacer presentes.

-Señor... - llame en un momento entre vibraciones suaves – por favor – dije, ¡idiota!.

-Por favor ¿qué? - respondió, empezó a pasar lo que yo había deducido como una vara por mis piernas.

-Necesito ir al baño – pedí – por favor

No respondió nada, me asegure de estar sintiendo correctamente y no confundiendo la sensación del orgasmo con el de ganas de ir al baño. Espere por una respuesta suya que nunca llego pero si sus acciones.

-Levántate de nuevo sobre tus rodillas – me alce -ahora has lo que tengas que hacer- ¿uh? - tienes un recipiente clínico entre las piernas, hazlo ahora que no tengo mucha paciencia cuando interrumpen – me sonroje, después de todo lo que habíamos pasado me sonroje porque esto era algo demasiado personal.

-Isabella, ¡hazlo de una puta vez! - gruñó – no te acomplejes por mí, no me voy a asquear créeme – el matiz con el que lo dijo me hizo pensar ¡oh!, creo que lo dije en voz alta.

-Si ¡oh!, lluvia dorada ¿lo has escuchado? Pero no lo haré contigo, así que apúrate – volvió a gruñir, no pude más que hacerlo e indicarle cuando ya; el sonrojo nunca se fue de mi... solo cuando todo volvió a como estaba y volví a sentir la vibración entre mis piernas haciéndome olvidar por completo lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Otra vez el tiempo se hizo eterno, con la diferencia de que él estaba aquí conmigo, pasaba la punta de la vara por mis piernas pero nunca soltó un azote... las vibraciones iban de intensas a suaves de un minuto a otro, mi agotamiento era evidente, sentía mi cuerpo bañado en sudor... necesitaba liberarme, dolía.

-Duele – me queje, gemía. - por favor – lloriquee pero él no se apiado ni se apiadaría de mí, muy al contrario se movió hacia atrás de mí, me inclino...

-Chupa – dijo y sentí en la punta de mis labios el frió de un metal, duro... empecé a temblar de expectación, lo chupe obedeciendo a sus peticiones, sintiéndolo grueso en mi boca -Suficiente – su voz ronca pegada a mi oído. Me inclino aún más, expandió mis nalgas ¡Ohhh! Un dedo suyo empezó a juguetear con... con mi apretado ano.

-Ahhhh – insertó un dedo haciéndome jadear era molesto mas no doloroso, a eso le siguió otro dedo, estaba delirando mientras el expandía mis músculos. Pero sus dedos salieron cuando el placer estaba a punto de hacerse con mi cuerpo por completo, sin embargo llego el sustituto, sentí la punta fría y dura del dildo pulsando en mi trasero hasta que lo introdujo de golpe y un aullido de dolor salió de lo profundo de mi garganta.

-Ohhh... Duele, Señor... por favor... duele – pedí con dolor, sintiendo la humedad en mi rostro por las lágrimas y la humedad en mis piernas de mi contradictorio cuerpo.

-Aguanta – demandó. Empezó a bombear el dildo, ¡joder!, aumento la velocidad del vibrador, necesitaba correrme.

-Eso es... te gusta... - dijo en aprobación, sentí su retirada de mi espalda pero el dildo quedo en mí.

-¿Tienes consciencia del tiempo que has pasado aguantando? - preguntó, había un matiz raro en su voz. Negué con mi cabeza, mi respiración estaba muy agitada, rechinaba mis dientes... su voz no contribuía en mi trabajo por aguantar.

-Más tiempo del que imaginas... ¡oh! En un minuto vuelvo, si te corres lo sabré – dijo, ¿iba a dejarme? Ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, ¿por qué se había ido? ¿que ganaba con dejarme aquí? Dijo que llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando, más del que imaginaba y de por si imaginaba mucho, el agotamiento físico y mental así me lo hacía pensar.

Me quede completamente en silencio, agotada... y tratando de alzarme para dejar de sentir el vibrador a mientras él no viniera pero entonces me invadía el miedo de que me viera y volvía a sentarme de lleno, si ya llevaba tanto aguantando por complacerle a él podía hacerlo nuevamente. Escuche el ruido de pasos viniendo y me relaje lo más que pude esperando con todo mi ser que él se decidiera a dejarme liberar

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... pequeña zorrita – esa voz... - te dije que nos volveríamos a ver – no... mi reacción natural era esconderme, alejarme. ¿mi señor? ¿dónde estaba?

-Señor – llame como un niño que busca a sus padres.

-Cullen no está ahora zorra... ¿no querías ser mía? ¿no era eso lo que querías? - ¿QUE?... no, yo no... miedo, el miedo invadía cada poro de mi ser. Tire de mis manos.

-¡Cálmate! - su voz, ese acento... se oía cada vez más cerca, ¿por qué?... quería llorar de impotencia.

Estaba tan cerca de mí, había olvidado por completo mi situación anterior, mi cuerpo estaba lleno de adrenalina por la situación actual, yo no quería nada de él, nada. Un dedo suave como el terciopelo descendió por el canalillo entre mis pechos hacia mi estómago... mi vientre, me estremecí pero no de placer, de temor.

-No... por favor... no – dije, las lágrimas me traicionaron.

-¿No?... ¿segura? - su dedo siguió descendiendo... -estas tan empapada pequeña zorra que creo quieres que te folle – dijo casual.

-¡No! - dije con altanería, tanto que una de sus manos ascendió aprisiono mi pezón tan fuerte que grite de dolor, no había manera que sintiera placer en ese toque. Empezó a tirar más suave hasta que fue imposible evitar que un gemido saliera de mi boca, ¡maldito cuerpo traicionero!

-Así... es... ¿te gusta no es así?... eres una zorra cariño, te gusta eso... que te den dolor, que te follen duro, que te azoten y jueguen contigo – susurró... no, no.

-¡Señor! - llame pero mi voz sonó muy débil, lo intente de nuevo - ¡SEÑOR! - grite, llamando a quien yo más necesitaba en este momento. El sonido de sus pasos resonaron en el salón, eran sus pasos fuertes, potentes, rítmicos.

-¿Que sucede Isabella?... - su voz resonó en el ambiente, oí a mi lado una risa, una risa sarcástica ¡maldita sea! - pensé que ya estarías disfrutando de la fiesta - ¿a esto se refería?, sin embargo su presencia me llenaba de paz.

-No... señor yo no quiero... - murmure, no podía creer que él quisiera esto ¿que era? ¿otro castigo más? ¿venganza? A estos cambios era a los que me refería yo no podía soportar, era improvisto, era inesperado.

-¿No quieres? - dijo a modo reflexivo... sentí de nuevo manos ajenas tomar mis pechos, no... yo no quería esas manos – ¿o te da miedo querer?

No había manera porque mi cuerpo era una cosa pero mi mente y mi alma eran otra y yo no quería esto... yo solo quería a mi señor, nada más; negué.

-No... no quiero Señor, por favor – murmure con temor. Oí susurros a mi alrededor y unos pasos, luego una presencia cerca, muy cerca de mí.

-Isabella – su voz era calmada y suave, sus manos se posaron sobre mis hombros y sentí alivio, levanto el antifaz de mis ojos, parpadee unas cuantas veces para adaptarme, mire por encima de su hombro, no había nadie más finalmente pose mis ojos en él -Quiero que lo hagas, quiero que te entregues a él, que lo complazcas con tu cuerpo por ti y para mi... - murmuró - dos bocas Isabella... dos bocas – dijo, ¿él quería?... ¿yo?... yo no sabía si podría hacerlo, yo, él... no, mire sus ojos buscando algún signo de contradicción, de prueba pero no había nada ¿a que se refería con dos bocas?, estaba confundida, no tenia idea de que debía hacer, ¿obedecerlo? Tenia miedo.

-No hay intención oculta, tienes una palabra de seguridad Isabella, tú decides, tú eliges – cada palabra era dicha con intensidad, asentí porque no era capaz de negarme a él, porque confiaba en que él pararía las cosas si fuese necesario y porque finalmente como él dijo yo tenia una palabra segura y no dudaría en usarla si me veía sobrepasada. Volvió a bajar el antifaz cubriendo mis ojos. Él se alejó.

-Así que la pequeña zorra se ha decidido... - dijo el... el A-mo ¿Nick? – colabora y será muy placentero para ti, deberías saber que tengo muy buenas referencias – murmuró cerca de mí, su acento era un aliciente, el cojín de entre mis piernas fue retirado. Por fin sentí el alivio de no tener el vibrador arremetiendo contra mi clítoris. Sus manos volvieron a posarse sobre mi cuerpo y empezaron a tocar todo a su paso, reconociendo y explorando... no sabía porque emoción dejarme dominar.

-No pienses – susurro la voz de mi señor en alguna parte de la mazmorra... era su voz, él estaba ahí, él no dejaría que nada me sucediera, eso me dio la relajación que necesitaba.

-Ya estas sanando – sonó esa otra voz a mis espaldas, sus manos estaban repasando mis nalgas y las ya casi imperceptibles marcas que se encontraban en ellas – debo decir que lamente no haberme quedado aquella noche, yo te habría dado una mejor lección cariño y no una tan dolorosa, al menos hubiese valido la pena tu ligera distracción de puta – murmuraba.

Sus manos tomaron mis nalgas y empezaron a estrujarlas a gusto, cerré mis ojos y apreté mis dientes, no iba a pensar pero también me negaba a sentir, empujo el dildo y bombeo unas cuantas veces con él, tal vez yo no quería sentir pero mi cuerpo era un traicionero y la humedad entre mis piernas evidenciaba el placer que sus manos sobre mi cuerpo causaban.

-Así es, estas tan húmeda... que se me hace agua la boca - ¡no!... me aleje de su toque – tranquila – azoto mi nalga con su mano y di un respingo – no lo haré.

Su peso se alejó llevándose su calor, no me permitía pensar en el conjunto de sensaciones que invadían mi ser pero sin duda una era la que llenaba mi mente y me abrumaba, su mirada intensa recorría mi cuerpo y las acciones de aquel maestro intruso tomando contra mi cuerpo, él observaba, él quería y yo lo haría por él.

-Toma esto entre tus dientes y no la sueltes o lo lamentaras – susurró el Amo Nick, el metálico sabor de la cadena quedo en mi lengua, la sujete firme entre mis dientes y sentí la presión en un pezón y luego en el otro; me contuve de jadear por dolor, no lo haría.

-Eres hermosa, Cullen es un afortunado – le oí decir e ignore por completo, los halagos no entraban ahora – voy a follarte más de lo que vamos a jugar, la verdad es que tengo la polla muy tensa – dijo en mi oído y a quien iba a engañar, las paredes de mi sexo se apretaron deseando aquello.

-Eres receptiva y suave y tu piel... tu piel provoca hacer tantas cosas – dijo, volvió a retirarse.

-Quédate quieta, solo quiero probar algo – murmuro volviendo a mi lado, nada me preparaba para sentir lo siguiente, algo caliente... muy caliente cayó sobre la piel de mi estómago.

-Ahhhh – grite de dolor, la piel me escocia.

-Si gritas te va a doler, si te calmas y lo asimilas... ya verás – dijo. Lo intente porque estaba segura él no se detendría y yo no quería sentir ese dolor, me relaje esperando que sucediera de nuevo y para cuando ocurrió y más del mismo liquido cayera en mi piel en repetidas ocasiones, el calor ardiente se convirtió en placer liquido fluyendo entre mis piernas y placer... placer doloroso.

-Mírate lo empapada que estas – sentí su dedo entre los pliegues húmedos de mi vagina, uno de sus dedos estrujaba, mordí mas fuerte la cadena, no iba a gemir. De pronto un calor potente daba junto en mi sexo, mis pliegues abiertos estaban expuestos a un calor que cada vez se hacía más intenso, quemaba... jadee, gemí y pedí,sin poder evitarlo, por algo que no sabía que era.

-Sabia que ibas gemir, no te podías aguantar, chillar como perra - un dedo se posó en mi boca, un dedo lleno de mi humedad, humedeció mis labios y lo retiro.

-Yo... quiero... necesito, por... f-favor – el calor era muy intenso pero al contrario de miedo sentía mas humedad entre mis piernas, estaba sobreexcitada y receptiva como el había dicho. Necesitaba un alivio, llevaba demasiado tiempo aguantando un orgasmo que no conseguía llegar aun.

-Ahhhh – lloriquee al sentir más intenso el calor, era como si una llama viva estuviese pasando por mis pliegues.

-Ese calor que sientes, será el calor que sienta mi polla cuando este dentro de ti – murmuro... su lenguaje soez solo lograba que lo añorase más.

-¡Follala ya! - la demanda de mi señor resonó en la habitación y me alegre que fuese él quien controlaba lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Se posiciono a mis espaldas, los músculos de su torso pegados a mí, restregando su cuerpo al mío como si yo desease de alguna manera su cercanía... yo no quería su piel, ni su calor... solo quería su polla para aliviar el dolor entre mis piernas. Abrió más estas posicionándose mejor tras de mi.

-Usa condón – discrepó mi señor, alegrándome una vez más. Escuche el sonido al abrir el sobre de aluminio del condón, lo imagine a mi señor parado en alguna parte de la mazmorra con su mirada intensa clavada en mi y quise, anhele... deseando por un momento ver... ver a mi señor mientras otro me follaba. Sentí la punta de su polla en la entrada de mi sexo y me moví pero una vara impacto contra mis piernas, ¡su vara! Y me olvide de todo, solo su presencia y el empellón que me hizo gritar al sentir como mi carne se iba abriendo dándole paso.

-Eso es... muy bien zorra – dijo detrás de mi pero yo no le prestaba atención a sus palabras, solo a la presencia delante de mí, la vara acariciando mis piernas y los empellones de una polla que buscaba llevarme lejos.

La vara impacto contra mi clítoris, jale la cadena y el tirón en mis pezones que eso causo me empujo un escalón más al borde. Mas embestidas, fuertes... tan duras que llegaban a doler.

Un par de dedos tomaron mi mandíbula causando una presión que yo conocía y provocando soltara la cadena, él estaba ahí... y yo agradecía por ello, lo que no espere fue sus labios, su lengua toqueteando mis labios, el peso de su cuerpo junto al mío, la vara que su mano sostenía golpeo mis pechos, mis pezones erguidos y excitados.

-No... más... yo... ya no más – decía, gemía, jadeaba... su presencia lo hacía alucinante.

-Córrete zorra – la voz forzada del Amo Nick sonó a mis espaldas, sus empellones se hicieron más potentes, pero yo no podía correrme la tensión en mi cuerpo así lo decía, sentía el orgasmo cerca pero no podía llegar a él... no podía y una lágrimas de impotencia resbalar por mi mejilla.

-Puta de mierda, ¡córrete! - Gruño, pero yo... no podía.

-Retírale el dildo – ordenó mi señor... sentí el vacío en mi vagina y luego el vacío en mi ano al quedar liberado del dildo.

-Ahora follale el culo – dijo mi señor, me tense... sentí como me alzaban y luego me enterraron de una sola estocada.

-¡MIERDA! - grite porque dolió, grite porque se sintió bien y grite porque mi señor estaba enfrente de mí, ordenando y dirigiendo el placer de mi cuerpo, placer que solo me daba él.

-Solo yo Isabella... solo yo – gruñó su voz y lo que sentí a continuación me hizo delirar estaba recostada sobre el pecho del Amo Nick, pero las manos de mi señor tomaron mis piernas y las pasaron por encima de lo que suponía sus hombros, sentí la cabeza de su polla en mi húmeda entrada... mierda, mierda... otra vez una nueva exp...

-¡JODER! - su... su miembro entro por completo en mi interior.

-Ahora si eres toda una zorra... jodida por dos pollas – murmuro a mis espaldas alguien de quien no me fijaba, mi señor empezó a moverse entre mis piernas, la presión era inmensa y el placer ni hablar, uno se movía al ritmo del otro... mis gritos no se hicieron esperar, jadeos... lagrimas... ¡placer!, intenso y abrumante.

-Mas, mas, mas – lloriquee quería más, quería todo, sentí la humedad de una boca pegada a mi espalda, dando mordidas que ocultaban los gruñidos de un Amo perdido en mi interior y otra boca, sedosa y suave... hambrienta y pasional, la de mi señor que se ocupó de llenarme con su lengua y su sabor.

Me vi sobrepasada por él, por la necesidad que sus acciones mostraban por mí, por su coraje para llevarme y arrastrarme hasta el punto de entregarme a otro para demostrar que era suya... de su capacidad de darme placer y cubrir mis propias necesidades.

-Córrete Isabella... córrete ahora – gruñó y sentí mis paredes apretarse exprimiéndolo y saciándome, me corrí tan fuerte, tan fuerte... que un grito ahogado salió de mis labios, un grito que me hizo romper en llanto... un grito que llevaba la palabra "Señor" seguida de su nombre.

Mi respiración se fue calmando pero mis ojos permanecían cerrados, agotados... mis manos aún estaban en alto y mi cuerpo desmadejado debido al reposo en que se encontraban cada uno de mis músculos; las lágrimas habían cesado y con ellas se había ido todo, no habían sido lágrimas de dolor más bien era una forma de liberar todos los sentimientos que en ese momento me estaban sobrecogiendo.

Sentí unas manos soltar cada uno de mis brazos que fueron cayendo laxos a mis costados, mas sin embargo me mantuve de rodillas en la cama aun calmando mi respiración; luego me fue removido el antifaz pero deje mis ojos cerrados y fui abriéndolos de a poco dejando entrar la luz lentamente y no marearme en el proceso... tenía mi mente bloqueada porque definitivamente no quería pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

La figura que apareció frente a mí no era la que esperaba ver, no era mi Señor... e-era... sonrió ladinamente, tan siniestro que me hizo estremecer.

-Lo has tomado bien pequeña zorra – dijo acariciando mi mejilla, me deje hacer porque no tenía fuerzas y porque no valía la pena luchar, ¿dónde estaba mi Señor?, pasee una mirada inevitable por el cuerpo de... de ¿Nick? Se me hacía muy difícil pronunciar incluso en mi mente la palabra "Amo" para quien no lo era para mí en ningún sentido. Tenía un muy buen cuerpo, tonificado y bronceado... desvié mi vista hacia otro lado rápidamente.

-Nada que veas debe avergonzarte, todo ha estado muy dentro tuyo – dijo con burla, mi ausencia de respeto hacia él me hizo verlo con mala cara, ¿Qué se creía?

-Tranquila fierecita... – tomo su ropa del suelo y comenzó por unos bóxer, no pude evitar mirar... soy humana después de todo ¿no?, sus sonrisas ladinas, sus palabras provocan un ambiente poco común pero tranquilo, era como estar con una persona cualquiera y permitía que nada de lo que acababa de pasar me hiciera sentir muy incómoda, se ajustó una camisa blanca y finalmente sus pantalones para cuando estuvo listo yo seguía en mi posición y mirando ansiosamente la puerta, quería a mi señor.

-Debo decir que ha sido un placer pequeña zorra, Cullen debe estar orgulloso de ti después de todo – se acercó hasta donde yo estaba y acaricio mi cabello como si fuese un cachorro – pórtate bien – me guiño un ojo y se fue.

¿Y ahora qué?, me tire a la "cama" mirando hacia lo alto del techo, trague grueso y relaje mi postura con mi respiración, lo que acababa de pasar... él, yo, mi señor, jamás pensé vivir algo así y aquí estaba, me había entregado a otro hombre abandonándome al placer solo por él pero él no estaba, ¿habría querido el que yo lo detuviera?, esperaba con todo mi ser que su ausencia no fuese sinónimo de molestia porque si era así yo no entendía en absoluto sus peticiones, si bien fue una experiencia placentera no era algo que quisiese repetir.

-Supongo que estás pensando, no quiero que lo hagas Isabella – su voz resonó como tantas veces en aquel espacioso lugar provocando eco debido a la disposición de esta. Me alce sobre mí para verle, estaba apoyado en el marco con sus pantalones ya puestos y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su cabello totalmente desordenado y sus ojos brillantes. Empezó a caminar hacia el interior, cada paso más cerca de mi hasta que estuvo en frente, como una orden muda me arrodille frente a él.

-Gracias – susurró ¿uh? Ahora si estaba confundida – No quiero que pienses pero te conozco y se lo que ha pasado por tu mente, lo que ha pasado aquí es solo una experiencia más en nuestro camino ahora ya paso y debes mirar hacia adelante ¿de acuerdo?, no estoy molesto por el contrario estoy complacido... tu cuerpo – acaricio con sus dedos mi estómago descendiendo hacia mi vientre y ascendiendo nuevamente – ha dado su mayor muestra de pertenecerme – dijo, levanto mi rostro hacia él, no podía explicarme todo lo que veía ahí.

Se inclinó hasta mi posición y sin más premeditaciones pego su boca a la mía, primero en un beso mudo... no diría tierno, jamás diría tierno... pero tardo varios segundos en volverse devastadoramente avasallante, despertando mi cuerpo una vez más.

-Vivir es nuestro lema y vivir es lo que hacemos – dijo – gírate – su voz enronquecida, hice lo que me pidió.

-Ahora ponte en cuatro, es una buena perra para tu señor – hablo entre dientes como contenido – admito que tengo problemas al ver tu culo, mi palma pica por soltar unos cuantos azotes y darle ese tono rojo que tanto le luce a tu preciosa piel – a estas alturas sus palabras habían hecho mella en mí y me encontraba húmeda y lista para él nuevamente.

-Es más creo que lo hare – dijo... podría hacer lo que quisiera, sus manos acariciaban en mi – creo recordar me has llamado por mi nombre, respeto Isabella... respeto – la forma en que lo decía, como buscando una excusa para hacerlo me hizo sonreír, el no podía verme hacerlo; aquello había sido raro de mi parte pero incorregible aunque trataría de que no volviese a suceder.

La primera nalgada llego y con ello mi primer gemido de ese momento con él, una cosa eran los azotes con instrumentos, pero directamente su palma contra mi carne era otra cosa... más potente y más íntimo y yo recibía todo eso con total disposición, adoraba mi señor en cada faceta suya y cada día iba descubriendo más de ellas, cada vez más intensas y cada vez mejores en lo que causaban en mí.

…

Jadeante y de nuevo en sus brazos me regreso a mi habitación, viendo por los cristales de las paredes aprecie que aún era de día, ¿Qué horas podrían ser?, podría acostumbrarme a este medio de transporte aunque estaba segura que en algún momento volvería a las andadas rastreras, sin embargo disfrutaba de los viajes mientras, su olor y su calor. Una vez llegamos me puso sobre la cama, si estaba cansada y mis músculos dolían pero eso ya era una costumbre así que lo manejaba perfectamente.

-Ve a darte un baño y luego baja, cenaremos abajo – dijo desde su posición, no podía dejar de apreciar lo hermoso que era, probablemente estaba bastante afectada después de todos los sucesos del día.

-¿Abajo? – fue la ocurrencia que escupió mi boca.

-¿No hable claro? – Preguntó – si abajo, anda no me hagas esperar, tengo hambre – dijo, se dio media vuelta y me dejo sola... ¡wow! Solo una cosa podía pensar en este momento y eso era...

¡Qué día!

* * *

**Buenas noches, vengo a darles un saludo (? :* lean y la hoguera :3**


	15. Puedo ser lo que quieras, excepto normal

**Closer**

**Advertencia: **Historia con alto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, una temática BDSM... si te molestan las malas palabras no leas y quienes leen lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, no hay queja bajo advertencia, si quieres romance no leas, si quieres un drama elaborado no leas, ahora si quieres la historia entre un Dom y una Sumisa lee :)

...

_"No sé qué es el corazón... Yo solo llamo así a las debilidades del espíritu"_

* * *

**_Closer 15: Puedo ser lo que quieras... excepto normal_**

Progreso era una palabra que antes había utilizado, ahora podía utilizarla también pero me gustaba más decir evolución... porque eso habíamos hecho, evolucionar; de cierta forma parecía que los eventos de los día anteriores se tornaron necesarios para que ahora estuviésemos en tal punto de confianza e intimidad; hay que tener los ojos abiertos y los oídos prestos para comprender que confianza e intimidad eran dos cosas muy distintas a algún otro sentimiento humano común, hay que separar muy bien el grado de adoración que había alcanzado hacia quien era mi Señor para que no se confundiese con otro tipo de sentimientos jamás existentes en mí. Yo lo tenía claro, él lo tenía claro porque ambos pertenecíamos al mismo pensamiento y aceptábamos quienes éramos y al final del camino lo que importaba era lo que tuviésemos claro él y yo.

A medida que los días pasaban iba aprendiendo cosas nuevas, cosas que él me había ido enseñando sin necesidad de decir: "Ven, hoy vamos a aprender algo nuevo" porque no había necesidad de ello, pues detrás de cada acción y cada matiz nuevo de su persona yo aprendía, porque mi mayor pasión era observarlo y absorber todo cuanto me fuese posible de él. Muchos ven la figura de un Amo, un Maestro o dejémoslo dominante como un ser inmaculado, intachable e impenetrable... tal vez perfecto en su andar y sus acciones, indulgente e inexpresivo, frio y calculador, alguien que buscaba su satisfacción morbosa en el dominio a otro ser, en su momento tal vez yo hubiese pensado muchas de esas cosas cuando mi mente inexperta empezaba a andar entre caminos tumultuosos y oscuros a los que no era capaz de acceder más allá de lo que la curiosidad me permitía, pero ahora era diferente y ni siquiera podía utilizar como causa de ello mi antigua experiencia con Riley porque a mis ojos aun con aquella vivencia era una inexperta en todo... lo que Riley había hecho por mí, lo que me había dado fue entonces una prueba, un abre bocas que me dejaría con el gusto de querer más y al tiempo de no querer nada más que no fuese eso. A todas estas había comprendido que mi señor no era un ser inmaculado, era un ser humano con carencias que generaban necesidades, con errores que lo hacían persona, que su máscara pétrea era solo una manera de disciplina pero que todo ser disciplinado tiene momentos en que el contexto le permite relajarse y expresarse libremente, que él también aprendía con cada paso que daba, cada día es como un libro nuevo aprendes y escribes con cada paso que das y él lo hacía junto conmigo ahora, ¿calculador? Si, él lo era y resultaba necesario para controlar y era excitante que lo hiciera ¿frio?, eso era discutible porque ¡haber el mundo podido tener ser más cálido! no concebía la idea de ello, para mí él era la calidez personificada, mi hogar y lo más seguro que poseía.

La dependencia se había vuelto algo indiscutible, aunque por supuesto era algo que solo yo sabía porque jamás discutiría algo así con él, pese a todo mi papel estaba muy claro y yo era feliz con ello porque era mi mejor forma de estar para él, yo no quería ni necesitaba más porque él cubría todo lo que pudiera anhelar mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma; sus ojos habían aprendido a traspasarme y leerme y de cierto modo yo iba aprendiendo a hacer lo mismo con él.

A veces quería hablarlo y contarle a alguien lo especial que él era para mí... lo feliz que me hacía verle llegar de su trabajo cansado pero dispuesto a mí, cuando veía su preocupación ante cualquier cosa que pudiese afectarme... cosas simples que me llenaban pero entonces me ponía a pensar y ¡maldición! Nadie lo entendería, porque cada quien ve las cosas a su manera y nadie lo vería como yo; mi mejor amiga por contado me hablaba de la palabra "amor" y yo no podía hacer nada para contradecirle más que reírme y dejarla opinar, mi mejor amigo era producto de otra cosecha para él o era blanco o era negro y a sabiendas de mi vida prefería guardarse sus opiniones para no causar conflictos innecesarios entre ambos, mi madre... quien alguna vez fue mi mayor confidente, en tiempos muy remotos... ¡oh mi pobre madre! Para ella el amor era el sentimiento más puro y pleno ¿por qué todos se empeñaban en ello?

En algunas ocasiones cuando me encontraba en el hospital entre ajetreadas consultas corriendo de aquí para allá me quedaba admirada de los murmullos de la gente, el cotilleo era un incesante accionar de las personas y ahí estaban... chismes y escándalos, secretos y confesiones, en un recinto cerrado donde muchas personas se conocen y están en contacto corren miles de rumores, se conocen los unos con los otros y se generan sentimientos de enemistad y amistad, lo que genera a su vez protección y destrucción, siempre las dos caras opuestas, lo bueno y lo malo... me sonreía a mí misma compartiendo pensamientos íntimos en mi mente cuando veía a personas actuar moralmente y a espaldas mostrar verdaderas facetas de su personalidad; me había dicho a mí misma alguna vez que el mundo era sumamente complejo y jamás lo entendería, dales ficción... amor, perfección, finales felices... cosas que no existen y ellos lo acogerán y se sentirán alabados con ello pero por el contrario dales realidad, depravación entonces ellos se escandalizaran ante los demás para parecer correctos pero en la intimidad de su vida se regodearan de ello alimentando el ser impuro con ganas de salir que vive entre sí.

Nadie esta exento de corromperse y no tiene por qué ser visto así a fin de cuentas nadie es más que nadie para establecer juicios morales contra otro solo porque actúa diferente, sin embargo remontándose a antiguos tiempos es inevitable hacer que el hombre prejuzgue y critique para mostrarse poderoso e imperial siendo que el mismo anhela aquello que evita ¿contradictorio?

Y finalmente aquí estaba yo, teniendo todo tipo de pensamientos sobre la vida sentada sobre mis talones con menos ropa de la que utiliza una mujer de "la vida alegre", es decir, nada, arrodillada en el suelo con mi cabello cayéndome sobre los hombros, mis mejillas arreboladas por sus órdenes repentinas mirando en una sola dirección, su dirección... en el lugar donde una vez me había puesto aquel cinturón que yo llamaba "anti castidad" se encontraba fresco sentado en su escritorio analizando los documentos de una investigación que realizaba, con una concentración absoluta, sus ojos vagaban por papeles y letras, su mandíbula se tensaba cuando no comprendía algo y se relajaba cuando encontraba la respuesta a ello, sus manos tocaban incesante su barba o su cabello dependiendo del grado de frustración con la que pensara en algo, su cuerpo cubierto por una franela que marcaba todo su torso y unos sencillos pantalones de deporte se movía relajado a cada respiración que daba, a él le envolvía un aura poderosa, que llegaba hasta mi manteniéndome quieta y atada observando hacia él y esperando que algo en su mente le gritara que yo estaba aquí en su presencia para que me diera alguna orden para su gusto y el mío... aunque simplemente observándolo era suficiente para sentirme plena y satisfecha.

-Juega con tus pezones... como si fueran pinzas apresando y soltando – había sido una de sus tantas ordenes, lo había obedecido por supuesto, apretando y soltando mis pezones a un ritmo vertiginoso y agudo provocándome gemidos de dolor y placer al sentir la punzada que venía con cada apretón, haciendo sinapsis mis neuronas enviaban el ardor por todo mi cuerpo llenándome de excitación... pero no paso mucho cuando me mando a detenerme, dejándome con la respiración enganchada, jadeante y esperando por más. Bien era sabido que cuando una mujer está siendo estimulada y dicha acción se detiene su grado de excitación puede disminuir a cero pero en mi caso viéndole y en mi posición eso resultada imposible.

-Haz lo mismo con tu clítoris... que ya debe estar hinchado apriétalo entre tus dedos, fuerte y lo sueltas... nada más – fue su siguiente orden, en la posición en que me encontraba era una acción cuya definición no podía ser precisamente fácil pero me las arregle para cumplirla abriendo un poco más mis piernas... en este caso pequeños gritos salieron de mi garganta al prensar con una fuerza no propia de mi... era él actuando en mi mente quien guiaba mis movimientos y mi fuerza, soltarlo era más difícil porque suponía el dolor de la perdida y la necesidad de más pero él había dicho detente y no había dado más orden hasta entonces, he ahí la razón de mis mejillas arreboladas.

Todos mis pensamientos eran guiados a distraerme, distraerme de la sensual y erótica tortura que él le daba a mi cuerpo. Vi como su cabeza se alzaba de lo que estaba leyendo y sabía lo que venía, otra orden... un alivio y una tortura más. Me sorprendí con su voz ronca, tan sexual... en las anteriores había dominado la calma y aprensión.

-Si tuviera a algún esclavo más en este momento, le pondría a lamerte el coño – dijo y di un respingo de agitación, mi mente se imaginó a alguien más, sin rostro, sin género solo alguien, con una ágil lengua lamiendo entre los pliegues de mi sexo haciéndome gemir y él ahí presente, enviando miradas furtivas, observando ¡maldita sea! Gruñí.

-Observaría tus mejillas teñirse de un rojo más profundo, así como tu cuerpo... ardiente y sudoroso agitarse mientras una lengua serpentea entre los húmedos pliegues de tu coño depilado – quise gemir... fantasear uno mismo era una cosa, que alguien te haga fantasear y ese alguien sea el dueño y señor de tu cuerpo era definitivamente otra cosa. Sus palabras estaban llevándome lejos, sentía que podría correrme si él seguía hablando así... era más potente que los apretones de mis dedos en mis pezones y mi clítoris porque era su propia acción, su propia voz cargada de deseo e intención los que teñían mi mente de lujuriosas imágenes destinadas a torturarme.

-Le pediría a ese alguien que expanda tu vagina y de sacudidas suaves con su lengua para torturarte, para ver cómo te ahogas con tu propia saliva como tu propia respiración te traiciona y se reanuda frenéticamente cuando de la orden de que te follen con la lengua y tu querrás más, querrás que vaya más profundo porque tu cavidad anhela ser llenada... porque tú, pequeña puta deseas más y yo querré darte más – dijo, mis ojos iban hacia atrás, mis labios entre abiertos clamaban aire, mi cuerpo ardía sudoroso, deseando cada cosa que él decía, queriendo vivirlo porque él así lo pedía; mi cuerpo reaccionaba como si estuviese viviendo aquello y mi entrepierna dolía, como un calambre que iba de mi cerebro al punto mencionado, que me hacía juntar los muslos y clamar alivio pero de mi boca no salía nada, solo mis ojos conectados a los suyos eran la fuente de nuestra comunicación.

-Y cuando vea las venas de tu cuello marcarse, tu boca jadear... tu piel tornarse roja le diría que pare, porque aun mi puta no merece el orgasmo, ella merece más, dejaría que te calmes y la frustración te llene de rabia y cuando lo considere correcto le diría a ese alguien "sóplale el coño", si... así y bésale como si fuesen sus otros labios, muérdele como si fuesen sus otros labios, no tengas piedad de ello y hazla correrse... correrse tan fuerte que su cuerpo quede laxo como lo merece ella – finalizó, un toque un empujón y me correría como si alguien estuviese en medio de mis piernas.

-Justo como ahora... estas tan a punto de correrte – dijo... sus manos viajaron a su barba rozándose suavemente, provocándome como solo él podía y sabia, lo vi ponerse en pie y caminar deliberadamente por la estancia, él sabía lo que hacía... perfectamente, sus pasos y movimientos eran premeditados, él era un macho dominante y yo la simple hembra sumisa en celo y excitada que anhelaba por él, no se me paso por alto la prisión que sus pantalones ejercían sobre su polla más que excitada, su juego no solo me afectaba a mí, él estaba tan implicado en ello como yo con la diferencia de que él tenía un control admirable sobre si... si yo tuviera su libertad probablemente estaría masturbándome para conseguir el alivio.

-Recuéstate – dijo poniéndose a unos metros de distancia pero de frente hacia mí... lo hice extendí mi cuerpo sobre la alfombra del piso aunque quería levantar la cabeza y verle, pensar que otra persona me diera placer no era aberrante no cuando él estaba presente, eso solo había ocurrido una vez, hace algunos días, él nunca lo llamo trio lo había llamado un compartir necesario; ahora la forma en que lo había descrito no lo veía igual porque en su fantasía o nuestra él utilizaba a alguien más para darme placer, alguien sin voluntad, y eso lo hacía aún más excitante.

-¿Lo deseas no es así?... desearías que hubiese alguien más en medio de tus piernas recibiendo mis órdenes para darte placer – dijo sin dejar de mirarme y recorrerme de arriba abajo, si yo estaba caliente, lo que su mirada causaba en cada punto de mi cuerpo era llamas ardientes, un calor abrazador... ¡Dios me salve! Si es que tengo salvación pero sucumbir al placer, nada me haría cambiar a ello.

-Sí, señor... - dije – pero solo si usted dirige – mis manos inquietas se movían lentas en mis costados, necesitaba el contacto, un contacto... me urgía.

-Nunca dejaría que fuese diferente... yo dirijo tu placer y eso no va a cambiar, ahora quiero que seas obediente, cierra tus ojos y deja que solo sea mi voz la que te instruya – dijo calmado, su voz había tomado el tono habitual... le di una última mirada al bulto de su entrepierna y cerré los ojos, relamí mis labios y espere por su voz.

-Muéstrame tu dedo anular – pidió, su voz seguía en el mismo lugar pero inundaba mi cuerpo como una manta a mí alrededor, levante el dedo que me había indicado, el de mi mano izquierda por comodidad.

-Llévalo por tu cuerpo, por donde creas necesario pero termina en tu vagina – dijo... sus órdenes eran directas, nunca daría rodeos sino no sería él.

-Sería más divertido con un juguete... un dildo grueso que figurase una polla para ti... o algún aparatito de esos con vida propia, jugaremos con ellos... me encantaría ver como luchas para no enterrarte una polla tan gruesa que te va a causar mucho dolor y luego como te entierras a ti misma para buscar el placer – dijo, a esas alturas no me había detenido con mi dedo en alguna otra parte de mi cuerpo fui directa a mi vagina haciendo presión para aliviarme un poco. Podía percibir aunque no lo viera la sonrisa en sus labios al conseguir sus objetivos.

-De arriba abajo Isabella, humedece cada punto – dijo. Lo hice porque me sentía hipnotizada por su voz segura y demandante y porque lo necesitaba aunque más fuerte, más intenso.

-Despacio... ábrete, deja que el aire acaricie tus pliegues, si... de esa manera, busca la entrada de tu coño – su voz volvía a ser ese sonido ronco y afectado lleno de necesidad, iba haciendo cada cosa que me indicaba primero el soplo de aire contra mi carne sensible llenándome de frescor y un cosquilleo incesante... cuando busque con mi dedo mi entrada estaba tan resbaladiza y sensible y al tiempo tan necesitada que tuve que poner cierta rigidez para no penetrarme de una sola vez.

-Desliza tu dedo anular... - dijo, cuando procedí – con tu dedo medio – lo hice, si... estaba tan húmeda que los dos dedos se deslizaron con facilidad – despacio – demandó... ¿despacio? Yo necesitaba rápido, moría por un orgasmo.

-Introduce el índice – dijo – los tres a la vez – de ningún modo se podía comparar con su polla, el grosor, la suavidad, el roce... no se le asemejaba en absoluto pero era un alivio para mi creciente estado.

-Busca tu orgasmo... a la velocidad que quieras – dijo... y me deje ir, moví mis dedos de forma frenética, necesitaba llegar había sido una tortura incesante y prolongada, oí un gruñido de su parte pero mis propios gemidos no me dejaban escuchar nada más, jadeaba continuamente y la clase de orgasmo que se estaba formando en mi vientre como una bola ardiente de fuego se pintaba demoledor.

-No... puedo- grite sintiendo el orgasmo tocarme, tensarme pero no terminando por llegar... - No... puedo – dije casi sin fuerzas, lloriqueando... moviendo mis dedos tan incesantemente que me causaba dolor, dolor bueno, dolor que ayudaba pero nada servía.

-¡Córrete... Córrete Isabella! – dijo en un gruñido y me fui, me golpeó fuertemente, sentí el líquido escurrir por mis dedos, mi mundo se paró, mis músculos se relajaron... efímeros segundos que se me hicieron suficientes, el placer inaudito que solo él podía otorgarme; trate de acompasar mi respiración y fui abriendo los ojos suavemente.

Como me solía pasar con él, nada me preparaba para lo que vería, mis ojos se abrieron desmesurados, mi respiración se agito y mi cuerpo respondió como si no acabase de tener un orgasmo arrollador en medio del piso de su "despacho" u "oficina", mi señor se encontraba medio sentado en el brazo de un sillón, con la cabeza hacia atrás, completamente agitado y con su polla goteando entre sus manos... sus manos cubiertas de los restos de su orgasmo, ¡joder!

Echo de nuevo su cabeza hacia adelante, su mano no paraba de bombear y mis dedos empezaban a moverse... aunque estuviese tan sensible aunque mi cuerpo no estuviese despierto del todo, solo era un eco de él, de lo que provocaba en mí.

-Para – su voz seca, ronca... satisfecha – ven acá – dijo, me puse sobre mis rodillas y manos y fui así hasta él, sintiendo mi cuerpo palpitar de nuevo.

-Límpiame – dijo cuando llegue a su altura y paso la palma de su mano limpia por mi cabello acariciando, toda yo me estremecí, mi sexo se apretó y mi clítoris pálpito, mire su polla... erguida y venosa, como si no acabase de correrse, su deseo vivo... y me deleite en él, por primera vez haciéndolo a mi tiempo, probándole, demostrándole que yo también podía darle.

…

-Buenos días Sr. Jenks, diría que es una alegría tenerlo por acá pero definitivamente no lo es – dije poniéndome en pie de mi escritorio para ayudar al señor Jenks, mi paciente favorito... me preocupaba que estuviese aquí pues eso no avecinaba nada bueno, hace unas semanas que le estaban haciendo los estudios para la operación de una hernia discal y no había tenido informes de su evolución para entonces. Le ayude ofreciéndole mi brazo dejando la andadera a un lado.

-A mi si me alegra – dijo tan risueño como siempre – siempre es una alegría visitar muchachas encantadoras como usted doctora – dijo tomándome el brazo y guiñando un ojo, era muy adorable, siempre que imagine un abuelo era así como lo planteaba, cabello blanco, rostro adorable con esas arruguitas alrededor de los ojos que habla de experiencia, de un camino largo recorrido.

-En ese caso también me alegro, no todos los días me visitan caballeros así de guapos – respondí del mismo modo, nos dirigimos hacia la camilla donde lo sentaría para conversar más cómodamente y para llevar a cabo la revisión que probablemente debía hacer.

-¡Ah!, siempre he sido un rompecorazones... aunque el suyo no lo rompería Dra. – volvió a guiñar un ojo y a sonreírme – pero cuénteme ¿algún rompecorazones ya se hizo con el suyo? – la picardía brillaba en sus ojos azules – aunque no sé si quiera saber la respuesta porque nunca he manejado bien los celos – murmuró.

Hice un gesto de sorprendida pero no podía evitar reírme ante las ocurrencias del Sr. Jenks, él podía fácilmente animarme el día.

-Oh no se preocupe Sr Jenks, nada de rompecorazones, aunque creo que ese no es el tema de nuestra consulta ¿no? – siempre le gustaba evadir el tema principal.

-Debería alegrarme Dra. pero los viejos como yo somos muy observadores y sus ojos, si me permite decirlo, brillan de un modo diferente... conozco eso, ¡es un suertudo ese rompecorazones! – dijo, no pude evitar sonreír y negar con la cabeza – ahora la consulta ¡bah! Eso es muy aburrido... mis hijos no entienden que ya estoy viejo y no me gusta venir a esto, prefiero quedarme en casa – gruñó, mis ojos se enternecieron.

-¿Entonces no quiere venir a verme más? – hice un teatral puchero.

-Bueno, con usted siempre hago una excepción Dra. Porque ¿Quién no quisiera verla a usted? – siguió con sus andares coquetos.

-Oh, creo que ya me tiene – le dije continuando la broma.

-Me alegro no haber perdido mi toque pero – hizo un gesto para que me acercara – aquí entre nos, la señora Jenks me tiene atado y sus ojitos me dicen que el Sr rompecorazones la tiene a usted – una risita broto de él, me alegraba verle así.

-Creo que tiene razón – volví a hacer un puchero.

-Eso sí, usted nada más dígame si ese... quien sea, se porta mal entonces yo con mis huesos chuecos iré a darle una lección de caballerosidad – dijo muy solemne, reí y pensé ¿caballerosidad? Mi señor no conocía esa palabra y yo no quería que la conociera.

-No se preocupe – le dije – pero entonces ¿me contara que sucede con esos huesos chuecos? – dije, él rio pero enseguida me conto sobre las dolencias en sus caderas, me preocupaban algunas cosas de su salud, a sus 63 años aún era muy temprano para cualquier problema que resultase definitivo y su buen humor y animo de vida no merecía algo así.

-Según lo que me ha contado Sr Jenks – dije mirando el informe – podríamos estar en presencia de una artrosis de cadera, sin embargo de acuerdo al dolor me parece que está en estado primario, de cualquier modo para descartar es mejor que vayamos hacia la sala de radiografías y salgamos de dudas ¿le parece? – le dije amablemente, ya no se sorprendía de sus problemas de salud, decía que sus huesos estaban chuecos y aunque hacía gracia la forma en que lo decía no era del todo mentira.

-Con usted voy a todas partes – dijo ofreciéndome de nuevo su brazo – ops – tapo su boca – si su novio se entera se enoja – reí una vez más porque sus ocurrencias eran únicas, lo hacían parecer un niño en el cuerpo de un anciano.

-Vamos entonces – salimos, le indique a Ángela hacia dónde íbamos, luego de la radiografía confirme mi diagnóstico inicial, afortunadamente con un poco de dieta, terapia y antiinflamatorio podíamos trabajarlo esperando que no avanzara demasiado y se convirtiera en una situación quirúrgica, con la hernia teníamos suficiente.

Los días se habían convertido en una experiencia que anhelaba vivir en cada momento, una nueva expectativa y una gran recompensa, en casa las cosas iban bien, mi familia y amigos se encontraban bien y en mi trabajo todo marchaba con entera normalidad. En el último par de días había sentido mis pechos más sensibles y algunos calambres suaves en mi vientre indicándome que mi periodo estaba muy cerca... el calendario también lo decía, debía estar presta para empezar a usar el parche como Irina me había indicado y debía informales a mi señor sobre usar Condón, creo que eso no le gustara ni a mí pero era inevitable, arrugue mi entrecejo... hablar no era muy habitual y menos de cosas tan banales creo que tendría que encontrar el momento para decírselo sin que fuese un inconveniente o se viera como una impertinencia de mi parte.

No le hacía bien a mi mente pensar en condones y su... ocupante, para nada bien cuando aún me encontraba en horas laborales y su presencia no estaba para permitirme hacer cualquier movimiento, sacudí mi cabeza alejando todo tipo de pensamientos de ese índole.

-Ángela, ya me voy – indique saliendo del consultorio – nos vemos mañana – me despedí.

-De acuerdo Dra. nos vemos mañana – dijo... me encamine hacia el pasillo – ah Dra., el Dr. Benjamín ha intentado comunicarse con usted pero le he negado porque se encontraba ocupada – no me había acercado a la oficina de Benjamín desde que ingrese de nuevo al hospital y no me apetecía hacerlo ahora.

-Hiciste bien Ángela, si vuelve a llamar dentro de tu horario dile que ya me he ido y no has tenido oportunidad de avisarme, gracias – le lance un beso y me retire.

Al llegar a mi auto saque el celular, no lo había tocado en todo el día porque me había encontrado muy ocupada entre consultas, sin embargo observe una llamada perdida de Jasper y un mensaje de Alice... era habitual en ellos, el mensaje de Alice solo se refería a la necesidad de Jasper de verme ¿Qué seria?, le devolví la llamada.

-Jasper – dije conectando el celular al altavoz del auto.

-_Hola cariño, hasta que por fin respondes –_ dijo al otro lado de la línea.

-Lo siento, ha sido un día ajetreado... trabajo y ya sabes que procuro no utilizar el teléfono en esas horas – respondí mientras encendía el auto para ponerme en marcha.

-_Lo sé, entiendo eso... ¿vas saliendo del hospital? –_ preguntó curiosamente.

-Sí, apenas voy saliendo – indique respondiendo a su pregunta, mire a ambos lados del estacionamiento y arranque para salir de ahí.

-_¿Puedes acercarte al Millennium Park? – _pidió ¿para qué?... mire la hora, eran las 4 de la tarde, había salido antes del hospital, a las cinco debía prácticamente estar llegando a casa.

-De acuerdo pero ¿sucede algo? – pregunte con cierta preocupación.

-_Nunca se ha necesitado que pase algo para que tú y yo nos veamos –_ dijo claramente fastidiado.

-Está bien, está bien... en un rato estoy allá- colgué y tome la vía que me llevaría hacia la 201 E Randolph, imprimí un poco de velocidad para llegar rápido.

Era normal que no consiguiese donde estacionar, bufe por ello... el Millennium Park era uno de los sitios más concurridos en la ciudad y no culpo por ello pero era molesto no conseguir lugar disponible, tuve que dar como tres vueltas para encontrar finalmente un sitio.

Antes de bajar le devolví nuevamente la llamada a Jasper para saber dónde se encontraba, una vez ubicado el sitio me dispuse a ir hacia allá, llevaba la preocupación marcada en el entrecejo porque su llamado se me hacía muy extraña y más este encuentro poco casual.

-¡Rubio! – grite cuando lo divise en medio de la gente, estaba mirando hacia un grupo de personas concentrado, vistiendo un habitual traje de trabajo.

-Linda – se giró cuando escucho mi grito y extendió los brazos en una invitación muda, sin dudarlo ni un segundo me metí entre sus brazos. Hace rato que no tenía esto tan sencillo en mi vida, el abrazo de quien ha sido mi mayor soporte en esta ciudad y el hermano que la vida se encargó de darme, el calor humano que me trasmitía me hacía respirar con tranquilidad, cuando nos abrazábamos era como encajar la última pieza que hacia un rompecabezas completo y perfecto.

-Te he extrañado – murmuró contra mi cabello, me separe de él para mirar sus ojos, se notaba el cansancio de largas jornadas laborales pero había algo más en él, algo que no me gustaba demasiado.

-Y yo a ti – respondí lanzándole un beso, me ofreció su brazo y empezamos a caminar por los confines del parque, a mirar impresionantes obras arquitectónicas que me permitían recordar porque amaba tanto esta ciudad.

-Y ¿a qué se ha debido tu llamada? – pregunte para romper el repentino silencio que se había establecido entre ambos; caminábamos como tal pareja que paseaba, tal vez eso parecíamos a los ojos de los demás, para nosotros era la más hermosa de las amistades.

-Te extrañaba – dijo con su simpleza característica, haciendo un encogimiento de hombros, no había sonreído como solía hacer, sabía que tenía un motivo oculto y el hecho de que demorara para soltarme lo que sea que quería decirme me molestaba e intrigaba a partes iguales.

-Eso lo sé... sé que no puedes vivir sin mí – intente bromear con él.

-Tu ego suele darme sorpresas – dijo con sorna – pero tienes razón hay algo más – dijo, ya venía... nos detuvimos frente a la majestuosidad del Pabellón Pritzker; se giró hacia mí y lo que sea que había en su mirada me hizo desviar la mía hacia otro lado.

-Estoy preocupado por ti – dijo con sutileza, midiendo mis reacciones.

-¿Por qué deberías estarlo? – pregunte.

-¿Por qué no me contaste lo que paso en los últimos días?, cuando no estuve – dijo.

-Alice – gruñí. ¡Tanto le costaba callarse!

-No te molestes con ella, le ha sido imposible evitar reaccionar frente a mí el día que hablaste con ella y dijiste que habías regresado con Edward – siempre se me hacía raro cuando pronunciaban su nombre, aunque no debería tomarle importancia a ello ahora.

-Hay cosas que no es necesario saber Jasper – dije en un intento inútil de concluir el tema.

-¿Desde cuándo existen secretos entre nosotros? – preguntó, mire sus ojos, el gesto dolido de su mirada me hizo sentir miserable.

-Hay cosas... que prefieres compartir con una chica, una mujer... es lo normal – dije intentando de nuevo.

-¿Desde cuándo ser un chico fue un problema? ¿Qué ha hecho que cambies tanto? – murmuró aunque parecía más para sí mismo, maldita sea ¿Por qué había esperado tanto para decirme esto?, suficiente tiempo había pasado y no era la primera vez que nos veíamos desde entonces, no entendía cuál era su problema ahora.

-¿Es él, no es así? – Preguntó, lo mire frunciendo el ceño - ¿Edward?... lo has intentado ocultar pero no lo has conseguido porque tu comportamiento te delata, tan repentinamente te fuiste hacia él, él es como Riley ¿no es así? – preguntó más como confirmación pero en su voz había un gran deje de molestia lo cual acentuó la que iba creciendo en mi interior.

-¿Y que si lo es Jasper?... es mi vida y tu como mi amigo debes aceptar lo que sea que yo escoja para mí – dije, me estaba cabreando en verdad.

-¿Por qué te haces eso? ¿Qué ganas con eso? – preguntó, esta discusión ya la habíamos repasado alguna vez y no llegábamos a ningún mutuo acuerdo.

-Jasper – me aleje un par de pasos y lo mire directo a los ojos – no tienes por qué preocuparte porque yo he elegido esto, nadie está haciendo nada contra mi voluntad, ¿entiendes?... no te digo ni intento que lo veas como yo porque entiendo que cada persona tiene una visión diferente del mundo pero sí que respetes entonces que es mi vida y yo hago lo que me venga en gana con ella.

-Ahora te molestas, solo porque me preocupo por ti – tomó mi mano y acarició mi muñeca – ¿es esto normal? – Señaló una marca vieja que tenía ahí – no lo es... ¿Qué ganas con ello?, ¿te hacen falta tus padres?... por Dios cariño, puedes conseguir cualquier cosa, cualquier hombre estaría dispuesto a darte todo lo que pidas, eres hermosa, inteligente y un excepcional ser humano – dijo con profundidad.

-Dios, Jasper, no me lo hagas difícil, respeta mi vida y mi intimidad... lo que yo haga con ello es mi asunto, que tú te hayas enterado de esa parte de mi vida es una mera casualidad pero no te da derecho a interferir con ello... – ya me estaba cansando, odiaba discutir con él.

-Parece ser que nunca te hare entrar en razón – dijo con pesadumbres - ¿le quieres? – preguntó de repente.

-No hay razón en la que entrar Jasper, mi filosofía de vida es clara y no quiero nada más y si le quiero pero no de la forma en que crees o imaginas – le dije – ahora dejemos este tema, odio discutir contigo, odio esta discusión porque tanto tu como yo sabemos que no vamos a llegar a un acuerdo, respeta mi vida así como yo respeto tu relación con Alice, eres mi amigo... te quiero muchísimo y agradezco que te preocupes por mí pero te voy a agradecer que no te metas – dije suavemente, sintiendo que al pedirle eso abríamos una especie de brecha en nuestra amistad.

-Puedes pedirme lo que quieras pero nunca que me haga a un lado en lo que respecta a tu vida, porque te quiero y eso no va a pasar, por ahora lo dejare... pero no dejare de insistir tampoco – dijo, ¡hombre testarudo!

-Puedes insistir con libertad, nada cambiara – dije dándole una sonrisa, dejando atrás la discusión... prefería la paz de mi amigo a su preocupación innecesaria, preocupación fundada en no saber nada al respecto.

-Pero ¿me vas a decir que fue lo que paso? – dijo, negué.

-Aunque no lo creas, nosotros también tenemos discusiones normales – dije con una sonrisa que posiblemente delataba que estaba mintiendo pero también dejaba claro que de mi boca no saldría nada más, le lance un beso nuevamente y me acerque para abrazarlo.

-Debo irme – le dije.

-¿Qué? ¿Te azotan si llegas después de la hora?... eso suena más a tu padre – dijo sarcásticamente, ¿¡Que!? Le mire realmente mal pero la malicia y humor negro bailaba en sus ojos, me controle para no golpearle.

-No digas estupideces Jasper... vive tu vida y no jodas la mía, soy feliz con lo que sea que hago, no tienes derecho a hablar de algo que no conoces tú y tu puta sociedad moralista pero a mí me vale y te lo digo una vez más ¡yo hago con mi vida lo que me venga en gana!, vete a la mierda... cuando quiera verte de nuevo te escribo, ahora déjame en paz – me gire y empecé a caminar con la furia bullendo.

-Ya... lo siento, no te enojes – me abrazó – perdóname, no volveré a hacer comentarios al respecto, respetare como tú has dicho, pero prométeme que te cuidaras – volvió a hablar con intensidad.

-Jodete Jasper, ¡mierda! Nada te da derecho a hablarme así... dejemos esto, ya me voy – le dije encarándolo de nuevo, me di la vuelta para ir hacia mi auto, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y yo seguía en este lado de la ciudad, esperaba que él no se molestara por llegar con unos minutos de retraso.

Poco a poco mientras salía del congestionado centro fui calmando mi furia con respiraciones profundas, recibiendo el aire producto de la velocidad a la que conducía y escuchando un fondo de música instrumental... si algo odiaba y Jasper lo sabía era que se metiera en mi vida privada, porque es eso ¡privada! Yo hubiese podido tolerar sus preguntas y su preocupación pero que salga con comentarios estúpidos, eso no lo iba a tolerar y menos viniendo de él que tan bien me conocía, sin embargo me mordía el interior, odiaba pelear con él, muy pocas veces sucedía y yo realmente lo odiaba, tendríamos que arreglarlo en cualquier momento pero ahora, aunque veía el celular como una tentación para hablarle mi orgullo era superior y si escuchaba su voz, aun en estas condiciones, probablemente la furia se reavivaría en mí y las cosas acabarían peor.

A medida que me fui acercando a casa me inundo el alivio, llegar al lugar donde simplemente era yo... éramos él y yo y nada más, nada importaba cuando estaba ahí, como si fuese mi propio planeta aislado de lo demás, del mundo externo que tanto daño puede hacerte ¡estúpida humanidad! Tan falsa en sus juicios y opiniones... pero mi mente estaba programada para ignorarlos todos.

Cuando mi vista se percató al fondo, en un lateral, el muro de piedra mi respiración y mi cuerpo se relajaron por completo, di el cruce final y espere... no fue mucho un par de segundos y el portón se iba abriendo, probablemente Michael estuviese al pendiente de la llegada a esta hora, no había otra respuesta para su precisión al estar presente para abrir justo a mi llegada.

Conduje lo que quedaba de camino entre el jardín de forma lenta... alise mi ceño... tenía que dejar todo atrás, no quería tener ningún tipo de complicación con Mi señor por las tonterías de Jasper.

Trague cuando vi el imponente Mustang en su lugar, estacione el auto y empecé a hacer plegarias silenciosas, esperaba que realmente no se molestara por mi aparente retardo, pude notar que el mustang aún se encontraba caliente en la parte del motor, lo que significaba que él no tenía mucho de haber llegado y puede que eso sea un punto a mi favor ¿no?

Saque la llave que me había dado no hace mucho e hice gala de ella al abrir la puerta de la entrada... justo en ese momento agradecí dos cosas: Una, no haberme dejado afectar demasiado al punto de no retorno por la discusión con Jasper de modo que me encontraba más tranquila, Dos, vestirme bien para ir a trabajar, traía una falda gris de tubo, una blusa sencilla color blanco y unos tacones cerrados negros; era sencillo lo esencial para ir a trabajar pero frente al panorama que tenía ante mis ojos resultaba perfecta, o ¿eso quería creer?.

-Isabella-bella – dijo una vocecita acercándose dando saltos hasta mi posición, hasta ahora me di cuenta de mi sonrojo ante la vergüenza de sentir la atención de todos sobre mí, mire a Chloe, si ella estaba aquí junto a todas esas personas... dos mujeres y un hombre en cuya mirada se notaba el peso de la experiencia... significaba que ellos… e-eran la- a ¿familia? ¡Mierda!

-Hola Chloe – dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, no sabía si dar el siguiente paso o retroceder y huir.

-Oh Chloe conoces a la señorita ¿por qué no nos dices quién es? - preguntó una de las mujeres ahí presentes, cabello rubio, figura alta y estilizada, ojos azules... tan azules como los de mi señor... mi señor ¿dónde estaba? Mire por alrededor buscando su presencia.

-Bella eess... - empezó a decir pero la llegada de Mi señor junto a Carmen, quien traía una bandeja con lo que parecía una serie de tazas de café, provoco el silencio de Chloe. Mi mirada conecto a la de él, pedí auxilio con mis ojos... porque no había forma en que yo supiera como debía actuar ¿Qué debía hacer?

-Isabella – pronunció mi nombre saliendo del trance en el que nuestras miradas se encontraban ancladas, de dos grandes zancadas estuvo a mi lado, pasando una mano por mi espalda... el efecto fue inmediato, todos mis músculos antes tensos ya no lo estaban. Cerro la puerta tras de mí y aunque para mi parecía que habían pasado minutos solo eran segundos, segundos en los que las tres personas adultas que se encontraban el salón, aparte de Carmen, nos miraban con curiosidad... Carmen parecía interesada en el desarrollo de los acontecimientos.

-Srta. Swan, buenas tardes ¿desea una taza de café? - preguntó esta última rompiendo el silencio de la sala; mire a la pequeña Chloe quien en medio de su inocencia contemplaba el intercambio y la tensión predominante. Gire mi vista entonces a mi señor, un asentimiento quizá imperceptible para otros estuvo ahí.

-Sí, Carmen... por favor – mi voz salió clara ¡vaya!

-Entonces Chloe ¿quién es la Señorita? - volvió a preguntar la rubia.

-Es la novia de mi tío Ed – declaro con una sonrisa tomando mi mano, mi cuerpo se estremeció y sentí la tensión de quien se encontraba a mi lado. Las reacciones en el salón fueron dominadas por la sorpresa y la incredulidad.

-¿Edward? - dijo la otra mujer, se le veía mayor, su cabello claro y ojos maternales evidenciaban quien era, miraba hacia su hijo de forma interrogante.

-Isabella – pronunció mi señor con voz firme – te presento a mi familia, mi hermana Rosalie -señaló a la rubia, sonreí y di un paso extendiendo mi mano... respondió aunque con la duda en su mirada – mi madre, Esme – señaló a la siguiente e hice lo mismo – y mi padre Carlisle – terminó, todos correspondieron a mi saludo afablemente pero la duda seguía plasmada en sus miradas.

-Sí, madre... lo que ha dicho Chloe es cierto, Isabella es mi compañera – dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, ¿qué más podría decir? ¿Isabella es mi sumisa? Aunque compañera tampoco era una muy elaborada respuesta.

-¿¡Y vive contigo!? - su voz se alteró una onza, el señor Carlisle puso una mano sobre la suya para apaciguarla. Me gire hacia mi señor.

-Creo que debería hablar con ellos a solas – susurre, sabía que era muy mala educación hacer esto pero lo necesitaba, salir de ahí... que él les aclarara.

-Creo que tú y yo deberíamos hablar a solas primero – dijo, tensando su mandíbula.

-Señor – dije lo más bajo que pude – eso sería muy extraño a sus ojos, estaré en la cocina... hable primero con ellos ¿sí? - no sé de donde estaba sacando el valor de hablarle así, su mirada adquirió un brillo particular... vi un poco de ¿humor?

-¿Me estás diciendo lo que debo hacer? - enarcó una ceja perfecta en mi dirección, mi estómago se estrujo.

-Lo siento – agache la cabeza.

-Piensa en lo que te haría si no estuviesen ellos – inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, pero mis ojos no se apartaron de él – ve a la cocina, en un minuto me reuniré contigo – y así lo hice, pedí disculpas y me retire hacia la cocina con el corazón en la boca.

Al entrar a la cocina me senté directamente en una de las bancas del mesón de mármol... ¡mierda! Como era posible, ¡su familia!, yo no tendría por qué haberles conocido, evitar de cualquier modo formar vínculos con la familia de tu dominante es imprescindible, aunque si hacia una revisión de mi mente eso era lo que menos importaba, más me importaban sus reacciones y su impresión ¿por qué?

-No se preocupe señorita – escuche la voz de Carmen, alce la cabeza que había mantenido gacha entre mis manos – tenga su café... le ayudara a estar tranquila.

-Gracias Carmen – nunca habíamos conversado de nada, es más... desde un principio sabía que no era de su agrado.

-Este tranquila, es normal que estén impresionados los padres del Señor Cullen – dijo reflexionando.

-¿normal? - cuestione, mi mente me decía que sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo pero yo seguía actuando como tonta.

-Si... digo, el Señor siempre ha sido muy reservado con su vida personal y siempre ha mantenido a su familia al margen de ello pero ahora se le ha escapado de las manos, cuando él ha llegado se ha quedado igual de sorprendido que usted puesto a que su familia ya se encontraba allí; fueron astutos al hacerle una visita sorpresa al Señor, pues estacionaron sus vehículos en el jardín trasero de la casa y ni Michael ni yo hemos tenido oportunidad de avisarle que se encontraban aquí – fue el discurso más largo que le había escuchado alguna vez y bastante esclarecedor.

-¡Vaya! - respondí perpleja – no sé cómo reaccionar, ni cómo actuar al respecto... nunca pensé que les conocería... digo tan pronto, a sus padres, no es como si tuviésemos demasiado tiempo – dije

-Bueno, ustedes viven juntos señorita, disculpe mi intromisión – se excusó.

-No se preocupe Carmen... es solo la impresión, no esperaba que fuese así – dije

-Les caerá bien – murmuró de pronto – es usted una buena persona, verán que es buena para su hijo - ¿uh? ¡Dios! Quería salir huyendo de aquí, todas esas palabras creaban sensaciones desagradables en mí. ¡Presión! Y no la quería.

-Ahí viene el señor – dijo y volvió a sus quehaceres. Tome un sorbo de la taza de café y espere a que el estuviese por completo en mi campo de visión.

-Carmen déjanos solos – ordenó tajante, le mire.

-Ya está – dijo - ¿recuerdas el día que salimos con tus amigos? - preguntó y asentí – olvídate de ese papel sumiso, debes actuar como mi... ¿pareja sentimental? - la incredulidad en su pregunta me hizo sonreír, para él era tan extraño como para mí, aunque...

-Sabe usted que no es ningún papel ¿no?, papel seria lo que hare ahora – señale.

-Lo sé – se acercó rodeando el mesón hasta donde yo me encontraba, tomo mi rostro entre su fuerte mano – y por eso eres mía – su aliento impacto en mi cara y me perdí, lo siguiente que supe era que sus labios estaban sobre los míos, ardientes, carnosos y sensuales... la caricia de terciopelo vivida en un beso, succiono mis labios y gemí porque no podía evitar desearle pero vino el desenfreno y nuestras lenguas salieron a demostrar quienes somos, él dominando y yo obedeciendo a sus querencias.

-Mamiiii aquí está el tío... ¡OHH! - dijo la niña provocando que nos separáramos abruptamente, me sonroje al ver a las personas tras la pequeña Chloe y la propia mirada cómplice de la infante, suspire.

-Dejen de mirar así, nada que ustedes no hayan hecho – dijo mi señor... sonreí y me dirigí a los demás.

-Siento mi actitud retraída hace unos minutos cuando nos conocimos, pero realmente no esperaba que dicho encuentro se diera tan así de repentino... es un gusto conocerles a todos – sonreí desde mi posición, mis piernas aún estaban muy débiles a causa del asalto de su beso.

-No te preocupes ¿Bella? - preguntó ¿ah? - Chloe nos ha dicho que te llamas Bella, bueno supongo que Isabella pero ¿podemos llamarte así?

-Siiiii así se llama... yo lo sé, yo se lo puse – decía la pequeña muy solemne, me eche a reír.

-Es Isabella, Chloe – regaño su tío.

-Agh eso es muuuuuuy largo, ¿que no es más lindo Bella? - dijo, su elocuencia era admirable.

-Tienes razón, Edward – sentí el sabor amargo habitual al decir su nombre – Bella está bien – este asintió, su mirada reticente.

-Bueno, Bella... es un gusto conocerte, siento que hayamos llegado tan de pronto pero este ingrato – señaló a mi señor – le ha dado por no visitarme desde hace mucho, apenas y se digna a llamar a su madre y como dice el dicho si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña va a Mahoma – sus facciones dulces intentando mostrar enojo hacían mucha gracia, le mire con aprensión.

-Bienvenida a la familia Bella – dijo el hombre de cabello claro, ojos azules... dulces, bien parecido; me miraba amablemente con una sonrisa cariñosa en sus labios, esto era bizarro, demasiado bizarro y no tenía nada de lo que yo consideraba normal a lo que anclarme encontrándome rodeada de todas estas personas.

-Gracias señor Cullen – dije, sentí un pellizco a mi costado y me gire, ahí estaba mi señor mirándome tenso, se acercó a mi oído.

-El único "Señor" para ti, soy yo... mi papá es Carlisle ¿entendido? - murmuró, mi respiración como de costumbre se dificulto ante su orden súbita y el tono de su voz. Asentí porque no podía responderle.

-¡Edward no la intimides! - recalcó la rubia despampanante que era su hermana.

-Chloe te conocía y no puedo creer que no nos haya contado nada... espero que este – señaló a su hermano – te de tu lugar y no se comporte como el déspota y grosero que suele ser – dijo Rosalie, aunque sus palabras eran un tanto fuera de contexto, la sonrisa en sus labios y la mirada dulce hacia entrever que así eran y no habían malas intenciones en sus palabras.

-Rosalie, no es necesario que halagues a tu hermano – señaló la señora Esme.

-Por cierto Bella, soy Carlisle, eso de Señor Cullen... no me gusta, demasiada brecha para mi nuera – me estremecí por vez ¿mil? ¡Mierda! Una vez más sentía que me abrumaba, ellos me estaban viendo como algo que yo no era... no técnicamente y todo esto me estaba sobrepasando.

-Si me disculpan... me retirare un momento a mi habitación – pedí excusándome.

-Oh lo sentimos, te hemos acaparado desde que llegaste, te ves muy joven ¿trabajas? ¿En que trabajas? - preguntó la señora Esme

-Ya habrá tiempo para respuestas, si trabaja... es traumatóloga – dijo quien se encontraba a mi lado.

-¡Mis tíos son Doctores de huesitos! - gritó la pequeña Chloe corriendo en círculos, parecía estar bastante hiperactiva.

-Con su permiso – dije retirándome.

-Te acompaño – dijo mi señor, en silencio salimos de esa habitación rodeada de sus familiares y nos encaminamos hacia arriba, a mi habitación... entre y deje la puerta abierta pues sabia él venia tras de mí, ¿para qué?, no tenía idea... todo había marchado bien en mi día y ahora no es que fuese algo relativamente malo pero en perspectiva lo era, no me gustaba engañar a nadie y yo lo estaba haciendo con esas personas que se encontraba abajo esperanzados y aparentemente ¿felices? De que fuese algo de su hijo que no era.

-Deja de pensar – dijo recostado a la puerta que se hallaba cerrada, ¡santa distracción! No note ni el sonido al cerrarse. Me pare en pleno y le mire, esto era demasiado para mí – Háblame ahora, ¿qué te inquieta?

-¡Todo! - relaje mi tono histérico – ellos creen una cosa que no es y siento que los estoy engañando, no me gusta... y me abruma, no se comportarme de esta manera, tan normal... sentimientos cálidos, pronunciar su nombre, hablarle con desdén – reprimí un lamento. Estaba mirando hacia sus zapatos y retorciendo mis dedos una y otra vez. Retrocedí hacia la pared de cristal, respirando para calmar todo lo que bullía en mi interior, vi hacia el jardín, un auto estacionado.

-Técnicamente no los estas engañando – dijo... estaba más cerca – Me molesta que estés mirando hacia fuera, que me des la espalda... cuando me hables aunque no me mires por respeto debes estar frente a mí, siempre en postura ofrecida, no lo olvides – llego hasta mí, jadee pegándome al cristal, su cercanía acabaría conmigo – Mis padres son del tipo tradicional, ellos creen en el amor puro, en sentimientos que aunque comprendo en ellos no comparto ni deseo... lo que tú y yo tenemos, lo que yo hago y he tenido con otras, lo que tú ya has tenido no le incumbe a nadie ni nadie tiene porque saberlo; es tu vida y la mía y son excesos que a ellos les sobra ¿entiendes? - su aliento chocaba en mi oído, sentía el calor de su cuerpo ejerciendo una prisión al mío.

-Lo sé, Señor... yo solo, me abruman, no se actuar – puntualice.

-Solo déjate llevar... yo te llevare, vamos a cenar junto a ellos y eso será todo, ellos se irán y nosotros continuaremos con nuestras vidas como es habitual – parecía muy seguro de sí mismo y no solo eso él lo era, sabia cada cosa que hacia ¿podía yo seguirle así como así?

-No es una orden Isabella... es algo que puedes elegir hacer abiertamente, si lo deseas puedo decir que estas indispuesta y te quedas aquí – dijo suavemente, no había rastros de molestia en su voz, gire sobre mi propio eje quedando atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared de cristal a mi espalda.

-¿Por qué? - cuestione. Su ceja se enarco y una mueca cruzo sus facciones.

-No soy un déspota y mi familia está totalmente fuera del acuerdo que tú y tenemos... verlos, hablar y presentarte ante ellos no es parte de tu deber como mi sumisa, eso es parte de mi vida fuera de ti y no voy a ordenarte ser parte de ello – fruncí mi boca, ¿quería yo ser parte de ello?, mi corazón tronaba en mi pecho ante la duda, ¿qué estaba haciendo?

-Quiero hacerlo – salió de mis labios sin siquiera pensarlo. El asintió.

-Si te abruman, bien puedes excusarte y retirarte... no me voy a molestar por ello – su comprensión era admirable – Gracias – mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, no era la primera vez que decía esa simple palabra pero si la primera directamente, sonreí airada porque él me estaba llenando de confianza para hacerlo.

-¿Vamos? - dije en un hilo de voz.

-Una cosa antes – dijo y mis ojos capturaron el chispeante brillo malicioso en él, tome una bocanada de aire – gírate y no voltees, volveré en un segundo – respire cortada, viendo como mi aliento caliente humedecía el cristal de la pared ¿qué pensaba hacer? Aun con su familia a un paso de nosotros.

Lo sentí de nuevo a mi espalda, respirando el escaso aire que yo respiraba, ¿escaso o que yo no podía respirar bien?, las emociones se acumulaban en mi vientre bajo al no comprender sus intenciones, sus manos en mis tobillos me hicieron saber que se encontraba inclinado.

-Hmm – murmuró, deslizo sus manos por sobre la fina tela de mis medias... sus dedos simbolizaban un ardor clemente que ascendía hacia mi entrepierna y no se detenía – Ligas – gruño y soltó para deslizar sin más previas las bragas en camino descendente – separa más las piernas – pidió, sentí el aire golpear mis partes desnudas cuando él con eficiencia me expuso subiendo mi falda.

-¿Q-ue...? - quise preguntar pero él no lo permitió.

-Parte de tu deber como mi sumisa es estar preparada... lista para mí en cualquier momento – dijo como si nada, una de sus manos acariciaba mis nalgas, reprimí un gemido de satisfacción por su caricia – puede que esto te duela... pero ya lo has usado, sabrás trabajar con ello... para que cuando estés en presencia de mis padres, a pesar de lo que debas hacer para comportarte ante ellos no olvides quien eres y que haces en esta casa ¿entendido? - preguntó, ¡Por Dios! Ni sabía a qué se refería pero asentí porque tomaría cualquier cosa que él quisiera darme.

Por supuesto que no gire para ver y por supuesto que no tenía ni remota idea cual iba a ser su siguiente movimiento hasta que sentí la suavidad de los dos dildos y la correa de aquel cinturón empezar a ajustarse en mi cintura. Yo... mis ojos se humedecieron de la impresión y pensando en que no estaba preparada para recibirlos.

-Separa – demandó y lo hice... para cuando fui a tomar mi siguiente respiración fue imposible, sin suavidad alguna ajusto el cinturón adentrando ambos dildos en mi dejándome sin aire y echa un lio.

-¡Mierda! - gruñí, dolía... mi carne estirándose y palpitando mientras se ajustaba al par de intrusos

-¡Maldición! - volví a decir porque él no había tenido un poco de decoro en su accionar. Acariciaba mis nalgas como si eso fuese a aliviar el dolor de sentirme partida.

-Gírate – no lo hice, no lo haría... no podía moverme - ¡Gírate! - había mayor ímpetu esta vez en su petición. Pero no podía, sus manos me tomaron y me hicieron girar en mi posición, cerré mis ojos y apreté porque mierda dolía y él no lo entendía.

-Isabella abre los ojos, no me enfades – lo hice, porque siempre lo hacía a pesar de mí y lo que sintiera yo abriría los ojos y me dejaría ver por él y le vería a él – relájate para que pase – dijo, su mirada teñida de calidez. No podía desprenderme, perderme de la calidez, lo suaves que parecían sus ojos ahora, conectados a los míos... tan simples, marrones, los suyos eran preciosos y decían tanto... tanto que yo no sabía interpretar. Intente hacer lo que me dijo, sus manos acariciaban mis hombros, relajándome, consolando el dolor que él mismo había provocado. Una mueca extraña cruzo sus facciones, su boca vibro un segundo, pudo haber sido mi imaginación por lo imperceptible que fue, un segundo efímero en el espacio pero extraño en lo que a nuestros mundos respectaba ¿que había sido eso?

-Bésame – ¿ah? Torcí el gesto porque a pesar de la claridad de sus palabras, era una petición fuera de lo común, sus ojos ordenaban lo que su boca había emitido segundos antes, vibraban llenos de calidez... ¿que era?... me dolía la cabeza de pensar en el momento singular que estábamos atravesando, pero deje de pensar, como tantas veces desee y he hecho, me empine, él no se movía sus manos seguían en mis hombros moviéndose a mi paso, sus ojos me veían, su respiración me golpeaban y sus labios eran una invitación silenciosa; no hubo más espera, acerque mi boca a la suya... un último segundo, ese que estudias en física... el momento previo antes de tocar el suelo en una caída libre mire sus ojos... no había nada diferente, ahí estaba la invitación mas que clara, y caí... caí en la dulce tentación de sus labios, los labios de mi señor, él no se movía era solo yo, probándolo a él, trabajando en él... extraño y delicioso ¡no!, delinee con mi lengua su labio, ¿qué estaba haciendo? ¡No!, me aleje.

-¿Por qué te alejas? - cuestionó, parecía ahora demasiado serio, demasiado extraño.

-Deberíamos volver abajo – dije.

-Yo decido cuando es momento de volver – refutó, le suplique con la mirada, su mirada se desvió hacia afuera, hacia el jardín... se perdió por un instante pero volvió con determinación.

-Vamos – no fue una orden, no fue nada... solo una palabra ¿qué mierdas ocurría?

Su familia eran personas simples y adorables, que se cuidaban, se amaban, se complementaban los unos con los otros... muchas veces durante la cena me quede simplemente observando como interactuaban, fui participe de la frialdad de mi señor y la calidez de su madre, de como ella intentaba llenarlo de esa calidez y algunas veces él parecía ceder, sus ojos se enternecían; entonces me abrumaba, fruncía el ceño y desviaba la mirada, había algo fuera de mi en todo esto, pero no quería analizarlo. La forma en que todos ellos me acogieron también me abrumo y a pesar de que el cinturón con los dos dildos había sido puesto en mi para mantenerme anclada a mi realidad, no fue suficiente porque el cariño, el compromiso y todos esos sentimientos de los cuales yo permanecía segura y alejada estaban ahí, frente a mí y no podía evita querer huir, sin distracciones sin paredes medias.

-Vayamos al porche trasero – sugirió alguno de los presentes ¿quién? No lo sé, estaba demasiado sumida en pensamientos.

-Camina Isabella – su voz susurró en mi oído, camine por inercia con su mano guiándome, ¿qué me sucedía?

Llegamos a la parte trasera del jardín y me desprendí de mi aturdimiento o eso intente, no era justo para ellos que yo les ignorara.

-¿Te sientes bien cariño? - preguntó Esme, en algún momento de la noche me pidió que no la llamara señora... confianza.

-Sí, estoy bien – murmure, todos se acomodaban, Rosalie en un cojín individual... la pequeña Chloe se encontraba corriendo por los jardines, era una pequeña mariposita revoloteando, Esme y Carlisle se acomodaban en un mueble, muy juntos... siempre tocándose, dándose miradas... tanto amor.

Su mano me jalo junto con él sentándonos en un sillón similar al de sus padres, lo sentí muy cerca de mí, su boca en mi oído... la noche cubría el cielo, un precioso ¿azul? ¿Negro?, una mezcla entre ambos, sin profundidad, vacío y lleno a la vez.

-¿Que te sucede? - susurró en mi oído, solo los dos. Negué, ni yo lo sabía. Sus manos de nuevo estuvieron en mis hombros como si eso pudiera relajarme, si ni siquiera sentí algo al sentarme. - no me mientas – dijo.

Me gire, cruzando por enésima vez su mirada y la mía, su mirada que se suponía era prohibida ¿realmente lo era? ¡SI LO ES! Por respeto, por todo ¿por qué?, necesitaba dormir. Su rostro se tornó frio... esa frialdad que yo adoraba, esa que me confirmaba que era él, pero no... no era esa, era una cerrada, una de la que yo no era participe, todos estos cambios se daban en nosotros uno frente al otro, sin dejar de mirarnos ¿qué éramos?, su mano se elevó y tomo suavemente mi mejilla, suave en un principio hasta que sus dedos ejercieron presión, parpadee unas cuantas veces... ahí estaba él, ¡Dios que me pasaba! Era él, mi señor, el ser que yo adoraba y por quien me encontraba ahora aquí, en esta casa, a su lado... para él para complacerle y obtener mi satisfacción en ello, el dorso de su mano acaricio mi mejilla que de seguro se encontraba roja por el pellizco que me había dado.

Cerré mis ojos y me deje llevar por él, me recostó en su regazo... no sabía qué hacía, en este momento, a esta hora me encontraba fuera de mí, sus manos que ta implacables son aplicando castigos me acariciaban suavemente en un intento ¿por qué? Por nada.

-Se ven adorables – escuche a Esme, desvié mis ojos, solo un poco... ella nos veía, con ese amor que tienen las madres.

-Son como nosotros ¿te acuerdas? - dijo Carlisle, todos los padres dicen eso, parece una frase cliché cada vez que los padres ven la pareja de sus hijos.

-Lo mismo dijeron de Emmet y yo – desvié mi mirada una vez más, en esta ocasión hacia Rosalie, ella nos veía con una sonrisa en sus labios y la incredulidad en sus ojos, y ahí estaba la confirmación de que era un cliché, podía oír los ralentizados latidos del corazón de mi señor, firmes en su pecho, palpitando en la parte trasera de mi cabeza.

-Creo que va siendo hora de irnos – habló Carlisle.

-Pero si apenas nos hemos sentado aquí – cuestionó hablando por primera vez mi señor, primera desde que estábamos acá y luego de nuestro intercambio.

-Sí y es muy ameno pero es tarde, no me gusta conducir tan oscuras – dijo.

-Como si Chicago fuese muy oscuro – respondió. Todos rieron, ¿su broma?, yo no reía, no podía.

Se despidieron uno a uno, con efusividad y el cariño nacido hace unas horas por el simple hecho de ser la acompañante de su familiar... ¿tan rápido?, recibí sus muestras afectivas hasta que se cerró la puerta y volví a quedar en blanco, era uno de esos días en que solo quería mi cama... bueno no día, noche, hora, momento.

-¡Ahora sí! ¿Me vas a decir que putas te sucede Isabella? - su voz molesta me hizo girar, su expresión lo hacía temerario.

-No lo sé – dije en un hilo de voz, era la verdad.

-Mueve tu culo arriba, ya sabes dónde te quiero – habló sin importar quien pudiera oírle, Michael o Carmen, no importaba porque él estaba enojado, por mi culpa... yo lo cause, sentí un apretujón en mi pecho al ser consciente de ello, camine hacia arriba, directo a la mazmorra, entre sin miramientos y me arrodille en el suelo, aun con la ropa... aun con todo.

Entro, azotando la puerta tras sí, ¿un animal enjaulado ha sido soltado?, sería la metáfora habitual pero yo solo diría un hombre cabreado, camino a mi alrededor y no aparte la vista de él aunque debería hacerlo pero no lo hice, no me había fijado en su vestimenta... traía una camisa blanca desabrochada y por fuera de su pantalón, se veía desaliñado aunque no por eso menos guapo.

-Podía tolerarte que te sintieras extraña por estar con mi familia Isabella, te lo he dicho ¡joder! Te he dicho que si te sobrepasaba te retiraras porque entiendo pero te has cerrado, te he preguntado en más de una oportunidad que tenías y no me hablas... ¿volvemos a los tiempos de antes? - me miro, fulminándome con su pétrea mirada, se agacho hasta mí, tomo mi cabello y lo halo empinando mi rostro. - ¿De nuevo al tema de la confianza? - dijo, eso fue un golpe.

-No estás desnuda ¿por qué no lo estás? ¿Me estas mirando a sabiendas que no debes y menos en este lugar, aun así lo haces? ¡Ponte de pie! - su voz resonó por toda la estancia, me puse en pie temblorosa, empecé a ser consciente de él, de donde me hallaba, del par de dildos ocupando mis orificios, de mi respiración agitada... de la rudeza con que hablaba y lo muy... muy cabreado que estaba. ¿Cómo no lo note antes? De un solo paso estuvo junto a mí.

Con fiereza desgarro mi camisa y mi falda por la costura, como si le asqueara la ropa sobre mi piel, el miedo broto en mí.

-Te ves como un pequeño cordero asustado pero me vale mierda, te has cerrado y odio eso... te pasa algo y no me lo has dicho, soy tu jodido dominante si no confías en mí ¿en quién? - no me quito el cinturón, mucho menos el resto de ropa que me quedaba, me arrastro jalándome del brazo, trastabille debido a los tacones y me empujo a arrodillarme ante el cepo.

-Acomoda tus manos y tu cabeza en él, creo que lo conoces ¿no? - preguntó, ¿para qué?

-En teoría – dije, nunca había hecho uso de él y lo mucho que había visto seria alguna película antigua.

-Azotar esclavos... que bellas pasiones – su voz me deleito, esa que surgía cuando sus conocimientos salían a flote y hablaba con la pasión que todo aquello le causaba – prefiero las esclavas, las putas... tú, te azotare Isabella, 15 azotes que no serán para el placer, es un castigo... por todas las razones que te he enumerado con anterioridad, es una lástima... tus nalgas acaban de sanar pero te gusta tener el culo marcado, ¡Buena puta la mía! - exclamó, ajusto el cepo dejando mi cabeza y manos presas.

Se fue y volvió con un látigo en su mano, largo y flexible, lo atizaba en su mano provocando un sonido estremecedor.

-¡Enumera! - soltó el primero y cerré mis ojos gritando ¡Uno!, ¡malditos, benditos números!

-¡Dos!... ¡Tres!, ¡Cuatro!... ¡Diez, Mierda! - jadee, maldito dolor que causas placer, _no debes sentir placer._

-Te he dicho que enumeres no que digas improperios – otro más, me cerré al placer, solo las llamas ardientes en mis nalgas, en mi espalda tras cada azote atizado.

-¡QUIENCE! - grite eufórica y extasiada cuando llego el último. El látigo cayo en alguna parte, lo supe por el sonido seco que causo, mis ojos seguían cerrados canalizando el dolor, aguantando, aceptando y aprendiendo, ¿evitar el placer? Imposible cuando retiro el cinturón sin piedad, dejándome vacía.

La punta de su polla se restregó en mis pliegues, una y otra vez, se retiraba y se restregaba _¡penétrame por favor! ¡POR FAVOR!_

-Habla, tienes boca... pide lo que quieres puta, hazle el favor a tu coño de hablar – gruñó.

-Señor... folleme por favor – suplique, rindiéndome a él. Pero siguió en el mismo plan de restregarse y retirarse ¿que él no lo necesitaba? ¿no sentiría la necesidad agobiante de llenarme así como yo la sentía de ser llenada por él?

-¿Por qué debería? - dijo, preguntó, retó... ¿por qué si? Tal vez.

-Lo necesito señor, por favor... folleme... por favor- pedí.

-NI tu misma lo sabes – dijo casi inaudible, sin embargo en ese momento arremetió contra mí y vi luces de todo tipo. _¡Siii!_

_-_No vas a gemir y mucho menos te vas a correr... si te corres serán quince azotes más – sentenció y empujo frenéticamente en mi interior, implacables estocadas alucinantes de su polla gruesa en los confines de mi cuerpo, golpeando puntos perdidos en mi interior, reavivando mi cuerpo y mi mente de un letargo extraño que me había envuelto por la tarde, recordándome quien era él, porque me follaba él y porque yo necesitaba que lo hiciese, haciéndome ser consciente de que no podía correrme y mi cuerpo se crispaba ante ello porque lo necesitaba, el orgasmo que arrasara con todo y me hiciera olvidar todo.

-No... Agu-anta – dijo con voz entrecortada, me lo imaginaba, su cuello tensionado, su mandíbula apretada, las aletas de su nariz agitándose para tomar respiraciones profundas debido a su agitación, sus músculos flexionándose en cada arremetida, su cuerpo perlado en sudor... ¡más! Moví como pude mi cuerpo para sentir más, quería todo... quería más, más profundo, más fuerte, más dolor. Él lo hizo, en silencio, más duro, desgarrándome el alma... mis lágrimas cayeron, se estaba volviendo una costumbre llorar en medio del placer... su polla se abría paso una y otra vez, incesante roce en mis paredes que se contraían tratando de apresarla, de exprimirla... palpitó, se estremeció y se corrió potentemente en mi interior mientras un gruñido viril salía de su garganta ¿y yo?... nada la calidez de su semen en mi interior era suficiente, respire como si todo para mí también hubiese acabado. Unos segundos eternos se hicieron mientras mi respiración se calmaba y él aun seguía palpitando en mi interior.

Oí el crujir del candado, estaba suelta... salió de mí.

-Vete a tu habitación – dijo ¡no!

-Por favor – pedí, ¿qué pedía?, me puse en pie y me gire a él, agitado y echo nada, por mí... algo vio, que lo hizo moverse, se ajustó el pantalón.

-Vamos – indicó y me encamine con él a mi espalda ¿era eso lo que yo quería?

Entramos y todo fue silencioso, era como cuando mi padre iba a acostarme por las noches, esperaba hasta que estuviese lista, dejaba un beso en mi frente y se retiraba. Quería su compañía porque sentía que aún estaba molesto, aun así no era motivo para haberlo hecho venir hasta acá.

-No te vas a bañar, quiero que duermas con mi semen pegado en tu cuerpo – grotesco pero excitante. Sucio y canalla como él era, _¡como si a mí me importara!_ Asentí a él.

-Buenas noches señor – murmure a un paso de él, su mano subió hasta mi mejilla, como en la tarde pero en esta ocasión no hubo gesto rudo solo la caricia del dorso de su mano en mi mejilla.

-Buenas noches Isabella – me metí en la cama mientras él se retiraba.

_¡Las niñas no tienen novio!... ¿No tienen mami?_

_¡Los hombres son malos... se acercan a ti buscando una sola cosa... ¿Todos son malos? ¿Malos como mami?_

_¡Ellos siempre trataran de convencerte!, solo quieren una cosa de ti... ¿qué quieren?_

_¡Solo quieren sexo... y te dejaran porque eso es lo que importa para ellos!... ¿Sexo?_

_Cuando estés en la universidad podrás disfrutar de todo ello... ¿En la universidad, porque tan lejos?_

_¡Anoche estuve con mi novio!... ¿Eso no es malo?_

_¡Ellos te pedirán muestras de amor pero es mentira, el amor a esa edad no existe!... ¿El amor?_

_¡En su momento llegará, se paciente y verás!... ¿por qué mami?_

_¿Ya tiene novio la pequeña?... ¡NO! Mami dice que no puedo aun._

_¿Por qué eres tan callada?... Mami... ellos no me quieren demasiado_

_¡Tengo novio!... No es cierto, mis padres no me dejan_

_¡Me enamore!... Estúpida te encaprichaste pero no te quieren solo quieren follarte._

_¿Te has visto a un espejo?... ¿por qué me lo dices? _

_Madre ¿por qué decías que el sexo es malo?... No lo es, es solo sexo, dolor... placer; el amor es malo... mis amigas lloran._

_¿Hija te enamoraste?... No mamá ¿amor? no._

_¡Te enamoraras de un Doctor!... Madre has fallado en cosas ¿por qué creerte ahora?_

_Bienvenida a la familia Isabella. ¡NO!_

_Se ven adorables, como tú y yo. ¡NO!_

_¿Le quieres Isabella?... ¡BASTA!_

_¡Basta!_

_¡Basta!_

_¡BASTA!_

Me desperté de un salto, sentándome de golpe y respirando agitadamente... ¡calor!

-Isabella... ¿qué pasa? - mi señor entro sobresaltado a la habitación, le mire y sentí las contracciones en mi vientre, el calambre... el dolor agudo. Me levante corriendo al baño dejándolo pasmado en medio de la habitación.

* * *

**Solo dire... No se dejen llevar por la primera impresión... una vez mas, gracias :***


	16. Vive y comparte la experiencia

**Closer**

**Advertencia: **Historia con alto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, una temática BDSM... si te molestan las malas palabras no leas y quienes leen lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, no hay queja bajo advertencia, si quieres romance no leas, si quieres un drama elaborado no leas, ahora si quieres la historia entre un Dom y una Sumisa lee :)

_..._

_"Algunas historias están en el papel y otras en la vida y sólo un idiota no ve la diferencia"_

* * *

**_Closer 16: Vive y comparte la experiencia_**

_Me desperté de un salto, sentándome de golpe y respirando agitadamente... ¡calor!_

_-Isabella... ¿qué pasa? - mi señor entró sobresaltado a la habitación, le mire y sentí las contracciones en mi vientre, el calambre... el dolor agudo. Me levante corriendo al baño dejándolo pasmado en medio de la habitación._

No tuve oportunidad de decirle ni detallar nada… corrí directo al baño a sabiendas de lo que ocurría, el dolor incesante en mi vientre así lo decía _¡Maldito dolor!_ Cuanto lo odiaba, en tiempos como este siempre renegaba sobre ¿Por qué las mujeres debíamos sufrir esta clase de dolor? No, por muy m… ¡ah mierda!, otro punzante dolor me ataco, escuche sus pasos venir _¡No!_ Lo último que deseaba era que me viera en estas circunstancias, mi cuerpo estaba desastroso cubierto por una ligera capa de sudor producto de mi reciente pesadilla y mi situación actual.

-No, por favor – pero sus pasos no cesaron y yo no podría imponerme aunque no quisiera que él me viera. Sin embargo eso no impidió la mirada de reproche que inevitablemente le di cuando su figura irrumpió en mi baño, estaba sentada en el retrete apenas soportando las contracciones de mi vientre con esas ganas absurdas de cortar mi cuerpo en dos para que así el dolor desapareciera y ahí estaba él invadiendo el poco espacio personal que tenía… cuando mi mirada topo con sus ojos, me arrepentí del reproche que sentía, la preocupación era evidente en su verde mirada.

-¿Estas bien? – preguntó con esa voz suave que raramente empleaba dirigiéndola hacia mí... ¿estaba yo bien? Un nuevo tirón, jalón, calambre, cólico... todo era lo mismo pero dolía ¡mierda, dolía! Mucho. Los rasgos de sus facciones que solían estar tan indiferentes que no denotaban emoción ahora se relajaban dándole paso a la preocupación aunque la comprensión también llego... era obvio y hasta paradójico, sentada en el retrete, desnuda, traspirada y encorvada tratando de sofocar el dolor.

-Déjeme sola... por favor – por muy preocupado que estuviese _¡por Dios!_ Yo era una mujer, el un hombre y los hombres se asquean ante esta parte que caracteriza la feminidad de una mujer; me avergoncé una vez más ante lo cruda de la situación. Pero él siempre me sorprendía, de cualquier manera y en todo contexto, mis ojos captaron movimiento y pronto estuvo agachado a la altura de mi rostro... me mortifique de tenerlo tan cerca ¿qué carajos?

-Estás haciendo suposiciones ridículamente sobreestimadas de mi Isabella – su voz sonó profunda como si de pronto estuviese afectado ¿por qué? Negué y quite mi mirada de él me avergonzaba de manera exponencial que estuviese tan cerca de mí.

-Isabella... ¿crees que la sangre me da fobia? - preguntó tomando mi rostro para que le viera, _¡por Dios!_ Estaba sentada con toda esta sangre que mi cuerpo desecha saliendo de mí y él tomaba mi rostro... - Es solo una confirmación de tu feminidad... de que estas sana y completa, la mujer es el objeto de deseo e inspiración del hombre en cualquier sentido Isabella... hasta el más crudo de los deseos ha sido inspirados en este cuerpo – me señalo – en estas curvas, en esta suavidad... si esto – señalo lo evidente – compone lo que eres ¿por qué debería sentir fobia, asco o cualquier otra cosa adversa que puedas estar imaginando? - me quede perpleja ante sus palabras y su rostro debió notarlo.

-Nunca te he tomado por tonta pero ahora realmente lo eres, no conoces ni de cerca la magnitud de mis capacidades, y no solo eso Isabella estas olvidando un detalle importantísimo dentro de toda esta ecuación – adoraba su elocuencia aunque no fuese algo que pudiera pensar mucho en este momento, enarque una ceja tímidamente.

-Soy Doctor – dijo simplemente haciéndome sentir realmente estúpida - voy a traerte un té, ¿tienes todo lo que necesitas aquí? - preguntó sin hacer referencia a los utensilios en sí. Asentí y le di igualmente una tímida sonrisa, me sentía tímida, pequeña, avergonzada y completamente envuelta en él.

Lo vi levantarse sin esfuerzo alguno... sus músculos flexionándose en cada movimiento, no pude evitar deslumbrarme con su torso esculpido tan cerca de mí, su olor masculino y el calor que exudaba... una punzada en mi vientre contrarresto todo cuanto estaba pensando y deseando haciéndome recordar mi situación actual y como si ya no tuviese un gran lio en mi cabeza; su presencia, el dolor y el inminente bajón me hicieron eludir mi anterior sueño, aunque para mí era realmente una pesadilla de palabras, sonidos, frases abrumadoras que no hacían más que querer hacerme huir olvidándome de todo y todos.

Hice lo necesario para sentirme al menos cómoda conmigo misma, eso sí... hasta no sentir que realmente podía ponerme en pie no lo hice aunque me apure pensando en que él volvería y me conseguiría de la misma manera, parte de nuestro contrato se estaba volviendo tan humanamente real que temía... temía que se convirtiera en algo tan humano, lleno de cotidianidad, de realidad que me hiciera huir.

Volví a la habitación casi a trompicones, me sentía fría... agotada, débil... el dolor no había cesado solo se calmaba por momentos para volver como una tormenta incesante, con tal ímpetu que creía que no pararía y me volvería loca, me vestí con un pijama y me metí en la cama haciéndome ovillo para aliviar un poco, pero la verdad nada lo conseguía y sentía iba a enloquecer entre punzadas, boca abajo, de lado, de otro lado, una almohada en medio ¡Nada!; unas lágrimas saltaron de mis ojos... maldita sea dolía mucho.

-Toma el té – su voz resonó, me volví lentamente sintiendo los cólicos ir y venir, me senté y con manos temblorosas recibí la taza que me ofrecía, queme mi lengua al primer sorbo pero cualquier cosa que fuese para aliviarme lo que estaba sintiendo valía la pena un poco de ardor – eso es tómatelo todo – hasta ahora no había reparado en él y la otra taza que llevaba en sus manos ¿necesitaba un té?, termine el mío ignorando el amargo sabor que se instalaba en mi paladar y las punzadas en mi estómago rechazando aquel líquido, coloque la taza sobre la mesita y me tendí en la cama, tal vez era una actitud inadecuada para su presencia pero no sabía cómo llevarlo entonces; él debería retirarse.

-Señor... - dije rechinando mis dientes – no es necesa... rio que, ya se me pasar-a – dije torpemente.

-Calla Isabella y procura quedarte calma para que te pase el dolor – dijo con su tono imperioso y prosiguió el silencio, no supe que fue de él porque con el dolor poco me importaba su presencia, en ningún momento ceso por el contrario se mostró agudo, capaz de hacerme saltar lagrimas nuevamente, me gire muchas veces en la cama, jamás atreviéndome a levantar la cabeza para buscar su presencia, prefería estar sola... me vi tentada a gritarle que me dejara sola pero ¿con que motivo? Él solo se estaba preocupando por mí, como su sumisa que era... y eso debería hacerme sentir bien, saber que él no solo se preocupaba por follarme, por azotarme por tratarme únicamente para su placer... él también se preocupaba por mí pero maldita sea en este momento quería la miserable petición de estar sola y no sabía cómo pedírselo.

El dolor me traspaso haciéndome tensar y a eso le siguió un retorcijón en mi estómago, me retorcí pero me envare al sentir una arcada venir... abrí mis ojos en exceso y no supe como llegue al baño botando el contenido que se encontraba en mi estómago, ¡Asqueroso!, lo hice repetidas veces mientras sentía el dolor en mi vientre y la debilidad en mis extremidades. Cuando sentí que si seguía vomitando quedaría laxa intente calmarme a punta de respiraciones profundas, pero el dolor no cesaba, intente ponerme en pie... pero no fue posible, estaba muy débil... sin embargo un par de manos fuertes y cálidas me sostuvieron, me estremecí y una vez más quise pedirle que se retirara pero ¿dónde estaba mi voz para hacerlo?, lo deje llevarme al lavabo y juague mi boca, cepille mis dientes miles de veces para borrar el amargo sabor y finalmente me ayudo a llegar a la cama.

Una vez más me tendí en ella con la esperanza de que el dolor cesara... vamos, mierda, en algún momento debía cesar ¿no? Sabía que él no se había retirado de la habitación, pues esta vez trate de agudizar mis sentidos y no dejar que los cólicos me arrastraran al agujero negro del dolor, como le había empezado a llamar, tampoco había dicho palabra alguna, simplemente estaba en cualquier lado de mi habitación haciendo cualquier cosa en vez de limitarse a retirarse; aunque esta vez ni me tome la molestia de pensarlo demasiado, estaba más concentrada en dejarme ir, dormir... de modo que cuando abriese nuevamente los ojos, el dolor ya hubiese desaparecido, pero claro... no todo lo que pides puede ser y eso se reducía aún más cuando la que pedía era yo... el dolor fue cesando pero mis ojos nunca se cerraron, era demasiado consciente de su presencia como para dormirme y el hecho de que no dijera una palabra estaba dándole paso al nerviosismo típico.

Me alegre internamente cuando sentí que el dolor solo era un remilgo de lo que fue hace un rato, eran tan esporádicos que ya casi me olvidaba de ello.

-¿Es común que tu periodo baje de esa forma? – por fin volví a escuchar el sonido de su voz y sentí una extraña sensación de alivio, ¿era común? No, hace algún tiempo no sucedía de esa manera.

-Hace tiempo, cuando empecé a tomar pastillas y a eliminar ciertos alimentos de mi régimen se calmó... - dije, y supe que lo de hoy solo había sido en parte por la secuela de mi propio nerviosismo de la tarde, pero como decirle a él que las emociones influían en ello sin que otra serie de preguntas vinieran, preguntas que no quería responder.

-¿Te has sentido mal a nivel emocional? - su forma de hablar, me sorprendí... era fríamente formal, estaba hablando como un médico a su paciente y no como él... como mi Señor.

-Un... poco estresada – correspondí a lo que estaba haciendo, mas por no llevarle la contraria que por estar de acuerdo.

-Isabella... cuando he entrado a tu habitación ha sido porque iba hacia la cocina y te he escuchado... ¿me quieres decir a que iba eso? - preguntó calmado, me gire con un cuidado excesivo, queriendo evitar cualquier dolor, él noto el cambio y su postura se hizo más cómoda, relajado.

Negué, ¿él me había escuchado? ¿Qué había dicho? ¿Hable en sueños? ¡Joder! Lo que me faltaba.

-¿Que... he dicho? - pregunte tímidamente.

-Solo gritabas "basta" una y otra vez, pero me evadas, te estoy preguntando algo quiero que me respondas en concreto – dijo tajante. Silencio... el incómodo silencio de mi mente debatiéndose.

-Isabella... - esta vez su tono fue de completa advertencia – he tenido mucha paciencia esta noche por ti... y no lo reprocho porque entiendo pero estas llevando mi paciencia al límite, ya te he castigado por cerrarte a mí y ¡mierda! - sonó frustrado – yo no quiero obligarte a que tengas cierto grado de confianza en mí... si te cierras, si cualquier situación te sobrepasa quiero que recuerdes que tienes tanto poder como lo tengo yo para dar por terminado nuestro contrato, nada te ata a estar aquí... así que recuérdalo – vi su cuerpo moverse en dirección a la salida, ¡no!

-¡No Señor, por favor! - exclame precipitadamente, sus movimientos se detuvieron y giro hacia mí. Fue una acción inútil pues no quería hablar, ¡mierda! No quería hacerlo, ¿por qué hablar? ¿Qué decir? Era evidente que yo no quería acabar el contrato, eso no estaba ni en mis más ínfimos deseos pero ahí estaba el proponiéndolo como si eso fuese lo que yo necesitaba, no me atreví a mirarle y que reconociera todas las dudas y miedos que cruzaban por mi cabeza como una nebulosa tormenta.

-¿Que te impide hablar?... Isabella – su lengua acaricio mi nombre y me estremecí, se sentía tan íntima la situación que una vez más me veía abrumada – Eres mi sumisa... y eres muy buena en ello, es como tener una buena alumna no tengo queja al respecto más que detalles que se van corrigiendo – habló como si estuviésemos comentando respecto al clima – te entregas a mí con una facilidad propia y exquisita, tu cuerpo responde a mí de una manera enloquecedora pero te niegas a expresar, a oponerte, a decidir... alguna vez te dije que no quiero un títere, querer una sumisa no es querer a alguien que se deje manejar por completo; cuando nos reunimos aquella vez luego del congreso vi en ti a una mujer decidida, capaz y elocuente, una mujer que ante el mundo no se dejaría pisotear pero que en el interior necesitaría la acogida de ser dominada... pero ¿dónde quedo aquello? Te veo aquí encerrada en tu mente, en tus pensamientos y entonces se me ocurre que no soy lo que necesitas, un Amo no es un ser irracional que te va a tomar por obligación, te voy a tomar por satisfacción y consenso mutuo pero si veo que no estoy haciendo nada en tu favor... prefiero no continuar – sus palabras, mi corazón empezó una marcha arrítmica, totalmente fuera de sí, gire a mirarlo porque necesitaba corroborar sus palabras con lo que sus facciones pudieran indicarme pero la fría indiferencia estaba ahí endureciendo sus rasgos.

Nuestras miradas se conectaron en este túnel en el que él podía ver todo de mí pero yo nada de él, porque era un maestro en ocultar emociones y yo... yo no era nada en su presencia, ¿por qué no hablaba? ¿Por qué era tan difícil? Siempre lo había sido, con mis padres, mis pocas amistades, con todos ¿por qué? ¿Yo sabía la respuesta o intentaba decir que era por eso?, no... en realidad yo sabía la respuesta, me carcomía hablar, no quería hacerlo... era más fácil actuar, hacer, acciones que te permitieran avanzar.

-No, puedo – dije simplemente, el dolor en mi pecho crecía, no estaba ocultando nada, era más mis propios complejos... ¿por qué? Era tan fácil, sería tan fácil... él no tendría por qué juzgar mis motivos solo oírlos y comprenderlos, porque después de todo él no estaba para corregir los arraigos que traía de antes solo mi incompetencia ante él ¿no?

-Si puedes, ¡maldita sea! - gruño exasperado y cerré mis ojos, ¿qué estaba haciendo?... deje que lo que pudiese decir saliera.

-Tengo miedo... yo, siempre he tenido miedo; yo podría hablar y expresarme, lo que quiero, lo que no quiero... lo que siento peo ¿a quién le importa? Al final cada persona tiene una idea clara de lo que quiere y terminara buscando el modo de hacerlo, entonces ¿para qué expresar lo que quieres? Si a nadie le va a interesar; para que hablar... si podrías terminar por decepcionar a otro con lo que vas a decir, puede que en tu mente suene muy bien pero a los demás no les agrade lo que vas a decir ¿puedo yo con eso?... mi vida entera ha sido un continuo silencio, en mi adolescencia las pocas personas que estuvieron a mi alrededor siempre terminaban por alejarse de mi porque yo simplemente no tenía nada que decirles y es que ¿qué iba a decirles?... mis padres, ellos siempre tuvieron un plan de vida para mí, siempre supieron que querían y esperaban algo de mí, era más fácil, siempre fue más fácil hacer lo que ellos esperaban y no tomar lo que yo quería, ni hablar con ellos... dejarme llevar hasta que fuese independiente; pero nada de eso cambia, las personas siempre esperan algo de ti y tu haces todo por complacerlos... soy eso o en algún momento me considere eso ¿sabe?, una especie de maquina programada para complacer lo que mamá quería, lo que mi papá quería y lo hice, lo logre, creo que los complací... estudie, fui la hija perfecta dentro de lo que pude lograr, fui lo que el estándar de la sociedad espera de ti... que estudies, que estés en casa, que seas obediente, que ayudes a tus padres... me gradué y entre a la universidad pero busque entonces mi independencia porque ellos siempre hablaron de la universidad como el límite que me permitiría cambiarlo todo, el momento en que despegaría de ellos ¿pero ayudo eso en algo? No, siempre buscare la dependencia... al menos pude cambiar un poco y hacer mis propias cosas; por fin complací mis deseos, hoy... esto – nos señale – estando aquí con usted es finalmente algo que yo he elegido, algo que yo quiero que me complace a mí, a pesar de que mi deber es complacerle a usted – en ningún momento hizo ademan de interrumpirme y se lo agradecí porque estaba segura que en cuando callara no volvería a hablar y mucho menos si veía reproche en su mirada – es quizá lo mejor que he hecho, es la mejor forma de desenvolverme, de desprenderme de todo y ser yo... la liberada, la que puede sentir placer sin importarle nada, ser lo que mi señor quiera que sea, una puta, una perra... suya, una mesa, una cama o un hueco para su polla... yo podría serlo todo y eso está bien para mí... porque me llena a mí, me complace a mí, me da placer a mí; pero no, no es solo eso y no quiero perder el punto pero las palabras se atascan en mi porque muy pocas veces las he dejado salir. Ahora no se trata de lo que siento siendo lo que soy... porque eso me llena de formas inexplicables; hoy... hoy ha sido un día duro en muchos aspectos pero me vi sobrepasada por la presencia de sus padres, sentí que nuevamente alguien esperaba algo de mí, algo que estoy segura no puedo darles... y entonces no puedo, nuestro contrato, esta vida... es algo personal, algo mío, algo que me deja libre de la realidad cotidiana pero si esa realidad cotidiana empieza a inmiscuirse no sé cómo actuar, no sé ni siquiera si quiero actuar con ello y ... yo – me derrumbe – no quiero acabarlo señor, porque yo adoro esto... su presencia, su forma de tratarme... todo, cada aspecto de la vida que he elegido al momento de firmar el contrato lo he acogido con pasión pero hay cosas, variables con las que no se trabajar y temo por ello – termine o eso creí.

Silencio... respiraciones, ideas, dos cabezas teniendo uno y otro pensamiento ¿rechazo? ¿Decepción?, o tal vez ¿aprobación? ¿Entendimiento?... ¿qué ocurría realmente en su mente? Levante mí vista hacia él, no me di cuenta en que momento la había agachado pero mis manos, mis dedos entrelazándose habían sido una cosa muy interesante de ver durante mi no pequeño discurso, pero su silencio creaba en mí la necesidad de verle y saber ¿qué sucedía?

-No puedes andar por la vida pensando que tus acciones, tus deseos y tus emociones van a decepcionar a los demás... lo que ya paso antes en tu vida no tiene remedio pero lo que va a suceder mañana si se puede reparar – la intensidad con la que su mirada estaba puesta sobre mí me estaba sobrecogiendo y llenándome de una extraña calidez, su cuerpo se acercó a la cama, haciéndome retroceder... como si le temiese pero atrayéndolo hacia mí como si fuese un imán; en un parpadeo lo tenía sobre mi sosteniéndome por las muñecas mis brazos sobre la cabeza, su cuerpo aprisionando el mío sin dejarme sentir un milímetro de su peso, su piel trasmitiendo calor a mi cuerpo; lo sentía más cerca que nunca, mi cuerpo adormecido empezó a despertar al deseo que inminentemente provocaba. A pesar del momento de entera seriedad que estábamos pasando, mi cuerpo... tan adicto a sus tratos despertaba ante la necesidad y su cercanía.

-Eres mi sumisa Isabella... quiero tu sumisión mental, te quiero mía por completo, sin limitaciones ni medidas, mi lema, nuestro lema es ¡vivir!, que vivas cada experiencia que te puedo dar... no estoy haciendo un buen papel contigo si no consigo que apliques ese simple verbo – su aliento tan natural, tan él golpeaba mi rostro, sentía mi boca sedienta y mi pulso... mi pulso estaba completamente alocado.

-Yo... lo hago – dije con voz seca, percibí la fugaz sonrisa de sus labios... él sabía, como el dueño de mi cuerpo que era, las sensaciones que causaba en mí, sin embargo su ceño se frunció.

-No puedes engañarte a ti misma, no lo haces... no por completo, déjame guiarte como quiero hacerlo y como necesitas que lo hagas, pero para eso debes permitirte sentir lo que sea que sientas, expresarte cuando quieras hacerlo, vive Isabella... siente las emociones cuando te reprendo, cuando te reprocho, te azoto o simplemente te follo, cuando estés conmigo y cuando no también, en todo momento... quiero que sientas, porque esa será la única forma es que sepas que estas viva y que lo que estás haciendo es correcto; esa será tu tarea, tu misión y estaré muy al pendiente de ello ¿entendido pequeña puta? - preguntó, sentía la vulnerabilidad de mi cuerpo y mi mente ante sus palabras, él tenía razón en una de las cosas que decía y es que yo siempre mantenía mi mente fuera del alcance de los demás, nunca dejando entrever por completo, nunca dejando a alguien conocerme por completo... él único que casi conocía todo era Jasper, aunque no entendiera de razones el verdaderamente me conocía, a buena hora me venía acordar de mi amigo... nuestra discusión.

-¿Entendido Isabella? - preguntó una vez más, afianzando su agarre en mi ¿dolor? Había olvidado por completo el dolor de hace instantes todo lo que sentía era su fornido cuerpo cernido sobre el mío.

-Sí, Señor – dije, de la forma más sincera que podía, viendo sus ojos para comprobar la sinceridad en ese tono verde que tanto adoraba y para mostrarle la sinceridad de los míos al querer que lo hiciera.

-Quiero que dejes atrás a quien fuiste alguna vez... a esa chica quizá reprimida que no hacia lo que deseaba por complacer a sus seres queridos, nadie excepto yo espera algo de ti, olvídate de mis padres, ellos solo fueron un inesperado que no va a ocurrir de nuevo, olvídate de todo y concéntrate en mi Isabella. No pienses, actúa guiada por mi voz, si te equivocas entonces yo sabré que hacer con ello ¿ya lo has hecho, no es cierto? - se refirió a lo último, era cierto yo ya me había equivocado con él y él había sabido que hacer, yo me había permitido guiar, esperar por él – eres humana y cometes errores y eso te hace quien eres... si fueras perfecta entonces nadie querría nada de ti, si fueras perfecta no tendría la excusa de emplear mi látigo o mi mano para colorear la piel de ese precioso culo que tienes – su sonrisa socarrona me hizo estremecer, pasaba fácilmente de un comentario que pretendía ser reflexivo y serio a uno que avivaba exponencialmente el deseo - ¿Crees poder hacer lo que te he pedido? - fue su última frase... ¿podría?, por mí me llenaba de temores pero por él quizá tal vez podría intentarlo.

-Puedo leerte fácil pequeña puta y si lo haces que sea más por ti que por complacerme a mi ¿entendido? - sonreí porque él seguía sorprendiéndome y llenando cada vacío que iba descubriendo de mi vida.

-Lo hare – dije con decisión.

-Esa es mi puta – me dio una de esas sonrisas prometedoras, se inclinó hacia mi rostro y tomo mi labio inferior entre sus dientes, eso provoco como tantas veces una punzada de deseo directa a mi sexo seguida de un suave dolor que recordaba mi situación actual, gemí quedito y aunque quise ser tan atrevida de juntar mis labios con ímpetu a los suyos me aleje y negué.

-Es mi impresión o me estas negando algo - afirmó con una ceja levantada.

-N-no... Solo yo... el... mi periodo – dije sintiendo mis mejillas encenderse ¡demonios! Nunca entendería porque me sonrojaba por unas cosas y otras cosas que consideraba verdaderas razones para hacerlo, no.

Inesperadamente su mano derecha dirigió la mía en un viaje de descenso, me asuste pero más lo desee ¿qué pensaba hacer?, llevo mi mano hasta entre nuestros cuerpos allá donde estaba esa parte de su cuerpo que anhelaba con ahínco, presiono mi mano sobre su erguida polla, cerré mis ojos y di un respingo mientras el apretaba ante su suave y duro miembro.

-Mi cuerpo desea follarte y tu cuerpo desea ser follado – dijo con voz ronca – si quisiera follarte lo haría Isabella, lo que menos me preocupa es ver mi polla con un poco de sangre – arrugue un poco ante la crudeza de mi imagen mental... aunque una efímera parte de mí, esa que lo deseaba como el aire, anhelaba que lo hiciese – pero no quiero lastimarte y yo no sé ser suave, ni tu cuerpo necesita suavidad, por lo que, pequeña puta... es mejor que descanses – ¡se iba a ir! Sentí su cuerpo alejarse del mío y por inercia lo sujete como pude contra mi ¿qué estaba haciendo?, su mirada se tornó oscura, peligrosa.

-He dicho ¡No! Isabella... tu coño puede aguantar un poco más – la suciedad en sus palabras no ayudaba demasiado, ¿acaso olvidaba que me había follado y no me había dejado correrme? Porque yo no y mi cuerpo menos.

-Por favor - ¿qué mierda?... que le estaba pidiendo.

-Eres una puta desvergonzada, hace un rato no querías que te viera y ahora no te importa que te folle ¿contradictorio? - preguntó retorico.

-Yo... podría... Yo – intente decir balbuceando pero él me detuvo.

-He dicho que no y lo siento por tu jefe pero mañana no vas a trabajar, ¿dónde está tu celular? - me quede con la boca abierta por su capacidad de cambiar de tema y levantarse de mi como si sus pantalones no estuvieran ocultando apenas la magnitud de su erección. Pero él era mi señor, mi dominante y él sabía que le convenía a mi cuerpo.

-Yo... he faltado demasiado últimamente – dije lo cierto, era extraña esta especie de ¿nueva comunicación?

-Lo sé, pero tu salud esta primero y no has dormido nada, créeme que ya es bastante entrada la madrugada – señale con mi mano donde estaba mi celular.

-Si es tan tarde ¿no lo es también para llamar?... Ángela que es quien siempre comunica estas cosas debe estar sumamente dormida – dije reflexionando.

-Y tú piensas que eso me importa – dijo sarcástico, tomo mi celular y en menos de un segundo estaba marcando.

-Srta. Weber – empleó su tono formal, cautivante... me pregunte como sabría su apellido, no recordaba habérselo mencionado en algún momento. - Soy Edward Cullen, novio de la Dra. Swan – no me acostumbraba a su mención ante los demás, se hizo un silencio – ella se encuentra bien, ahora... pero no podrá ir mañana al hospital, puesto que debe recuperarse – explicó. - De acuerdo... feliz noche – colgó, haciéndolo parecer demasiado tonto y fácil.

-Ves, muy fácil... ahora a dormir Isabella, mañana será un nuevo día – no hizo ademan de acercarse y lo preferí así, se retiró y quede mirando al techo, parpadee unas cuantas veces, mi cabeza era un tumulto de pensamientos, no podía creer todo lo que habíamos hablado y el grado de intimidad que habíamos alcanzado o que proponíamos empezar a alcanzar; darle mi mente estaba a otro nivel pero no podía negar que deseaba hacerlo, hablarle sobre las cosas que muchas veces me reprimían había sido liberador y él lo había tomado todo con diplomacia; se había preocupado por mí... como mi Amo que era y se había mantenido firme hasta el último minuto, no podía pedir más... me sentía plena.

Antes de darme la vuelta y cerrar mis ojos fui al baño y finalmente abrase a Morfeo.

_..._

Abrí mis ojos a un nuevo día, a pesar de todo había logrado dormir con profundidad, ¿cuánto? No tenía idea, busque a tientas mi celular y vi las 9.05 minutos que marcaba el reloj, para haberme trasnochado no había dormido tanto aunque si fue placentero... recordando mi situación fui directo al baño a cambiarme, sintiendo el calor que solía provocarme mi estado actual y la propia necesidad de los resquicios de la noche anterior me di una ducha rápida, juague mi boca y me puse un simple vestido de casa, el estampado era escandaloso pero la tela delgada y fresca me hacía sentir libre de la opresión que un jean o cualquier pantalón pudiera causarme, me ajuste unas sandalias bajas y trence mi cabello hacia un lado; afuera estaba haciendo un sol magnifico, una bolsita de té y podría disfrutar del día con entera tranquilidad.

Hace más de una hora que él debió haber salido de casa, siempre me sentía decepcionada de no escuchar sus melodías pero la noche anterior lo recompensaba todo, era un quid para analizar pero no quería hacerlo, preferí por primera vez quedarme con la sensación agradable de sentir la cercanía de mi Señor y no pensar demasiado en eso, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca... solo tomarlo, aceptarlo y disfrutar.

Baje directo buscando la dispensa de las medicinas, una bolsita de té para mantenerme al menos sin dolor, la conseguí y me lo fui a preparar, claro... en la cocina se encontraba Carmen.

-Buenos días Carmen – hace rato que había dejado de llamarla Señora, se me hacía extraño aunque las formalidades eran algo muy típico en mi vida; la relación con Carmen había cambiado en muchos aspectos, en un principio me pareció impertinente y grosera pero ha cambiado ¿por qué lo ha hecho? No lo sé ni se lo preguntare pero estoy agradecida con su amabilidad, al menos eso me hace sentir más en casa.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan – dice y he decidido que es momento de ponerle fin a ese formalismo, aunque a mi señor siempre le han dicho "Señor Cullen" conmigo no tendría que ser tan así, yo soy más de su tipo, servir y complacer, no ordenar y hacer obedecer.

-Sabe Carmen, me sentiría más a gusto si me llamase Isabella – le digo mientras busco una taza para mi té, ella me sorprende sacando la taza y sonriéndome, amable y se ve hasta adorable ¡vaya cambio!

-Señorita Isabella estaría bien para mí... no quisiera tener problemas con el Señor Cullen – dice y la entiendo ¿quién quería tener problemas con el imponente Señor Cullen? Él te atemoriza si piensas que solo te va a castigar, si piensas en todo lo que trae consigo su castigo... quizá haya quienes se atrevan a buscarlo. - permítame le preparo su té, ¿cómo ha amanecido hoy? - pregunta como si supiese que anoche no ha sido una buena noche, en cuanto a dolores y malas pasadas porque tiene sus consideraciones como una buena después de todo.

-Realmente me siento mucho mejor, gracias – le digo, he de suponer que mi Señor le ha comentado de mi estado de salud, no está de más... iba a pasar el día en casa.

-Se le ve bastante bien, si me permite decirlo – dice con una especie de sonrisa maternal que nunca había visto en sus facciones, había acaso ¿afecto? En su mirada, sacudí mi cabeza alejando ese extraño pero no desagradable pensamiento.

-Gracias – digo recibiendo la taza de té que me ofrece.

-¿Desea desayunar ahora? - pregunta y me veo tentada a preguntarle si no hay un horario exacto para desayunar así no este mi Señor en casa, pero me limito a morderme la lengua y dejarlo pasar porque sé que ha sido amable conmigo y no tengo porque mostrarme grosera en este momento, incluso me sorprendo por la confianza que muestra mi mente al pretender soltar un comentario sarcástico.

-No, en un rato tal vez ¿si no hay problema? - mi pregunta suena tímida y está bien porque no pretendo imponerme como algo que no soy. Ella sonríe como reconociendo lo que soy realmente y eso me agrada.

-Cuando usted lo desee Señorita – dice, le doy una sonrisa y me giró para salir de ahí, deseo tomar mi té y le doy una probada esta vez no está la necesidad de aliviarme, sino la de mantenerme así de calmada y sin dolor; deseo disfrutarlo mientras el delicioso sol que hace me calienta y baña mi blanquecina piel, así que tomo el camino hacia el patio trasero.

Hay una sensación extraña y agradable que envuelve como un aura mi cuerpo, no se reconocerla pero va conmigo por donde camino... puedo reírme de mi misma sintiéndome ridícula ante mis pensamientos, pero el sol parece más claro de lo común en tiempos en los que el frio empieza a acercarse, antes de dar un paso hacia el césped, le veo tan verde y mullido que dejo mis sandalias a un lado y camino descalza sobre las finas matas... se siente bien, agradable. No me he equivocado con el sol, no causa un picor en la piel solo es una sensación de calidez agradable; doy otro sorbo a mi té mientras camino sin sentido solo disfrutando de las sensaciones de la naturaleza

Cierro los ojos por un instante, dejando que todo eso que estoy sintiendo que me hace sentir bien me sobrecoja y no me deje pensar más allá en lo que estoy haciendo, si es que estoy haciendo algo diferente, porque simplemente no lo sé.

-No abras los ojos – reconozco esa voz... y siento mi corazón empezar una marcha desaforada ¿qué hace aquí? Mi primer impulso es abrir los ojos y comprobar que él está realmente aquí pero me contengo porque el matiz de su voz tiene la orden intrínseca grabada; no puedo estarlo imaginando porque siento su mirada caldear en mi piel más de lo que lo ha hecho el sol que se encuentra sobre nosotros, lo que su mirada causa en mi cuerpo es inconfundible y sé que él está aquí porque como de costumbre mi cuerpo ha reaccionado y mi postura se ha vuelto más recta, firme, mi respiración se ha enganchado, mi piel vibra y mi pulso late bajo, esta alocado.

-Sigue mi voz, acércate a mí – él se oye tan relajado como incluso yo lo estoy y solo una pregunta me golpea ¿qué hace él aquí?, me pide que lo siga ¿con los ojos cerrados? Si antes cuando caminaba no lo he visto ¿dónde está? ¿Cómo lo sigo sin caerme o tropezarme? - confía en mí, sigue mi voz... no voy a dejar que le pase nada malo a mi pequeña puta - ¿confianza? si... yo confió en él, confió cada parte de mi cuerpo y eso me hace moverme hacia donde le he oído ¿derecha o izquierda?, izquierda, su forma de llamarme enciende mi cuerpo, al igual que su forma de preocuparse por mí y asegurarme que nada me va a suceder.

-Sigue caminando... vas muy bien – le oigo y sigo el eco de sus palabras, su mirada quema en mi piel haciéndome saber que estoy cerca, muy cerca de él, de su calor... el miedo a tropezarme y caerme está presente pero lo ignoro porque quiero obedecerlo y hacerle saber mi confianza absoluta en él.

-Muy bien – pronuncia y casi siento su aliento golpear en mi ¿puedo evitar el revoloteo que siente mi cuerpo? ¿la revolución de mis hormonas?... mi cuerpo lo reconoce de la mejor manera que sabe, no hay tensión, ni miedo, ni ninguna emoción adversa.

Siento su suave barba raspando mi mejilla, repetidas veces... ya he reconocido lo mucho que le agrada hacerle eso a mi piel y lo que a mí me gusta que lo haga, pues se siente sumamente bien, su respiración me golpea y es difícil mantenerme en pie.

-Siéntate en la grama – dice a mi oído, tan cómplice como dominante; intento no pensar en Carmen o Michael y simplemente me voy al césped con decoro, recordando que tengo un vestido puesto.

Su calor se siente tan cerca de mi cuerpo... todo él se siente tan cercano a mí que me siento reconfortada por su presencia. Siento sus dedos muy cerca de mi rostro, acomodando un mechón que se ha salido de mi trenza y acaricia la parte superior de mi cabeza, eso se siente demasiado bien... podría adormecerme y más si sigo manteniendo mis ojos cerrados.

-Puedes abrir los ojos ahora... pero no olvides con quien te encuentras – pronuncia, quisiera decirle que nunca lo olvidaría pero no es necesario, en un impulso recuesto mi cabeza en su pierna he visto por el rabillo de mis ojos que lleva un simple jean, el hecho de que no haya ido a trabajar me hace sentir de mil maneras, mil maneras que no deseo analizar; su mano sigue acariciando mi cabeza, mientras miro hacia el fondo del jardín, allá donde algunos pinos están erguidos y frondosos ofreciendo la vista de un mundo de paz absoluta, a nuestro lado está la mesa del desayuno... no sé cómo no me he percatado de su presencia o puede que haya dado muchos pasos desde mi posición anterior... o simplemente estaba absorbida en las sensaciones. Ahora sé lo que se siente ser una mascota querida por su Amo, no sé qué imagen ofreceríamos a alguien que nos viese de afuera pero para mí era muy claro y creo que jamás pensé verme de esta manera, no con él.

-¿Cómo has amanecido? ¿Has desayunado? - pregunta muy relajado.

-Bien... me he tomado otro té, no han habido más dolores y no he desayunado, le he dicho a Carmen que tal vez más tarde – le digo y puede... puede que tal vez le moleste que no haya desayunado aun.

-Come – dice y veo un tenedor con un trozo de fruta aparecer ante mis ojos, parpadeo un par de veces y tomo lo que me ofrece masticando con mesura, como ese le siguen otros trozos, mientras como noto que en realidad tenía hambre pero no le había prestado atención a ello.

-Espero que no estés dejando pasar continuamente tus horarios para tomar el desayuno Isabella – reprocha y lo he hecho en más de una ocasión, a veces en el hospital dejo pasar... pero no tengo la culpa ¿o sí? Asiento sin saber que decirle.

-¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Señor? - le pido, mi voz suena tan suave, mimosa y dócil que me maravilla.

-Adelante – indica y no para de acariciar mi cabello con su mano libre, ya hemos terminado de tomar el desayuno.

-¿Por qué no ha ido a trabajar? - Puede que mi pregunta sea fuera de tono y atrevida pero no puedo contener la necesidad de saber.

-Primero es viernes... segundo en el hospital estoy más enfrascado en una investigación que en lo que de verdad me gusta que es atender pacientes y tercero quería asegurarme que estuvieses bien – evidentemente de sus tres razones solo una calo hondo. Asiento ante su respuesta con mi pequeña curiosidad satisfecha.

-Cuando tu periodo acabe quiero que vayas con Irina ¿entendido? - mi mente salta para decirle que no es necesario, sé que todo ha sido solo producto de mi nerviosismo, que no pasa nada... pero no vale la pena y de igual modo tengo que ir a mi consulta y a otras más.

-Entendido Señor – respondo.

-Señor Cullen – me tensó en mi posición pero su mano continua pasando tranquilamente por mi cabello por lo que simplemente me quedo sentada con la cabeza recostada en su regazo sin moverme un milímetro – Disculpe la interrupción, no ha sido mi intención – la voz de Carmen suena un tanto apenada.

-¿Que sucede Carmen? - dice él.

-La Señorita Rosalie está afuera con él Señor Emmet – indica Carmen ¡joder! ¿de nuevo? Esta vez no puedo relajar la tensión de mi cuerpo y él lo sabe, anoche se lo he dicho... no quiero esto.

-Distráelos un minuto Carmen... en seguida voy hacia allá – indica mi Señor, espera un segundo supongo a que Carmen se retira, en ningún momento he girado mi vista hacia ellos... espero y espero, hasta que sus manos están en mis hombros urgiéndome a ponerme en pie; me gira hacia él quien también se pone de pie y me quedo deslumbrada por lo hermoso y perfecto que se ve con tan solo el jean y una camiseta blanca.

-Quédate aquí, no dejare que vengan hacia acá – sus palabras no dan derecho a réplica y no quiero hacerlo porque no quiero encontrarme con nadie, prefiero quedarme aquí a salvo de los demás, asiento. - Se buena y quédate quieta, al rato volveré – veo sus labios gesticular sin prestarle atención a lo último que ha dicho porque me he perdido, él sonríe... arrogante y da un paso hacia atrás hasta que da marcha para retirarse, yo... solo me siento y olvido que hay alguien de su familia muy cerca de aquí, no dejo que nada me quite la sensación agradable con la que he despertado.

Pasaron minutos tal vez horas... no me preocupo por el tiempo ni siquiera he traído mi celular, últimamente no lo necesito, lo dejo mucho y siempre resulto con llamadas y mensajes perdidos de quienes son mis seres queridos, tenía que remediar eso, no es justo para ellos que las distracciones de mi vida cotidiana me alejen aún más de lo que ya estoy.

-¡Bellaaaaa! - un grito agudo e infante me libera de mis pensamientos, giro y ¿a quién veo? Ese pequeño torbellino de cabellos rubios... se acerca a pasos certeros hacia mi posición, su pequeño grito ha debido alertar que me encuentro aquí pero realmente por algún motivo que desconozco no me importa, en este día desconozco demasiadas cosas a las cuales no les estoy dando importancia, esta vestida con un pequeño y pavoroso vestido azul... el color le queda hermoso a su piel blanquecina, sus ojitos me miran llenos de ternura, tan vivaces y llenos de vitalidad, su cabello está arreglado en rollitos que caen por su rostro, ella es toda una pequeña belleza.

-Chloe, que gusto verte – le saludo desde la distancia, aún se encuentra a unos pasos de mi... pero en un parpadeo la tengo tan cerca y ella ha dado un brinco para estar sobre mis piernas, me quedo sorprendida sin saber que hacer; mi contacto con niños ha sido casi nulo, lo más cercano ha sido Jake... aunque el instinto es primario, rápidamente mis manos envuelven a la pequeña sobre mi regazo para evitar que en un mal movimiento vaya al suelo. Da un beso en mi mejilla y yo solo puedo sonreírle.

-Mi tío Ed... ¿el dicen mentiritas? - pregunta con ese tono inocente, enarco una ceja pero rápidamente recompongo el gesto porque reconozco que estoy hablando con una pequeña niña.

-¿Por qué lo dices pequeña? - ya he amoldado su peso y puedo sostenerla con una mano y con la otra tocar sus pequeños bucles.

-Dijo que tú estabas enfermita... cuando yo estoy enfermita, duermo todooooo el día ¿tú no? - me hace sonreír y pico su nariz con mi dedo.

-Tu tío no dice mentiras, pero me canse de estar en mi habitación y ya me siento mejor así que quise tomar un poco de sol – respondí, ella atendió con una gran sonrisa y dando aplausos. Enredo sus manos en mi cuello dejándome perpleja una vez más.

-¿Tomaste Medici... nas feas? Ewww – arrugó su nariz separándose de mi – mi papi también es médico... pero no de huesitos como tú y mi tío, y siempre me da medicinas feas – nuevamente sonrió, es tan adorable que en un minuto te tiene entre sus manos.

-He tomado un té... Ewww horrible – le digo y me rio mientras veo como arruga nuevamente su nariz al pensar en el sabor de mi té – pero así de horrible me ha hecho sentir mejor.

-¿Quieres conocer a mi papito? - pregunta – Mi mami ha preguntado por ti – lo pienso por un minuto ¿debería ir? Mi señor me ha pedido que espere aquí, aunque sé que lo ha hecho porque sabe de mis propias reacciones, pero antes de que tenga claro que hacer otra voz se hace presente junto a nosotras.

-¡Chloe! - llama una voz femenina - ¡Chloe! cariño ¿dónde estás? - supongo que es Rosalie, la hermana de mi señor.

-¡Ops! - dice y se tapa la boca con sus pequeñas manitas – creo que mi mami me ha encontrado – la miro cómplice.

-¿Te escondías? - le pregunte con auténtica curiosidad. Ella solo sacudió su cabecita y se ocultó en mi regazo, sonreí y la deje hacer.

-¡Vaya! Allí estas... ¡oh! Hola Bella – saluda... Rosalie acercándose a donde me encuentro con Chloe en mi regazo que no hace sino reír, la han cachado en su travesura de esconderse, sonrió hacia Rosalie ignorando la confianza con que me ha saludado.

-Buenos días Rosalie – digo solemne.

-Edward ha dicho que estabas indispuesta, siento mucho si Chloe te ha molestado – dice con la vergüenza cubriendo sus facciones, antes de que yo pueda responder la pequeña cabeza oculta en mi regazo de levanta y responde a su madre.

-Ella ha tomado medicinas feas y ya se curó – dice y vuelve su cabeza a su sitio, su cuerpo tiembla de la risa contenida haciéndome reír a mí también.

-¡Wow! Chloe ha conseguido lo que ninguno de nosotros logro anoche, siento mucho eso... no sabíamos de Edward... y tú, es decir, él suele ser demasiado reservado a su vida privada, no hemos debido aparecer así de repente. Pero mamá no oye de razones cuando ha tomado una posición – continua con su disculpa y cara de vergüenza, eso me hace sentir mal porque sé que mi comportamiento de anoche ha debido caerles no de buen agrado; ¿por qué no puedo simplemente ignorar sus comentarios al igual que lo hago con Alice?, siempre lo he hecho.

-No te preocupes... yo no me he comportado para nada hospitalaria, he sido completamente desagradable, espero que puedas hacer llegar mis disculpas a tus padres – le pido mirando a su rostro, se ha acercado significativamente a nuestra posición.

-Descuida, ellos están muy apenados – eso me hace sentir peor, ellos no han tenido culpa.

-Tal vez en algún momento haya tiempo para la reivindicación – digo sin aseverar que será así pero solo pretendo aliviar la tensión que el tema genera. Ella asiente hacia mí con sinceridad, evaluó un poco del parecido con su hermano y sonrió.

-Chloe ¿quieres dejar de esconderte en el cuello de Bella? – la niña que ha estado silenciosa a nuestra conversación ríe nuevamente y se despega de mí.

-Eres suavecita – me dice y acaricia mi mejilla, me siento derretida ante la ternura de la pequeña y beso su mejilla, me sonríe y baja de mi regazo. - Traeré a papito para que te conozca – corrió disparada al interior de la casa, me quedo maravillada de esa pequeña.

-Se te da muy bien – dice Rosalie, la miro y no sé de qué habla pero sonrió, aún estoy perdida en la ternura y el sentimiento de paz que me ha invadido teniendo a Chloe conmigo – me refiero a los niños – dice y ahora sé a qué se refiere, bueno... ¿es instintivo no?.

-Tu hija es maravillosa – le digo...

_..._

Permitiéndome pensar ahora me doy cuenta que no ha sido difícil y no he tenido que fingir nada en absoluto durante la visita de Rosalie y Emmet... mi periodo se ha extinguido casi por completo, cosa que me alegra porque mi Señor no se ha atrevido a tocarme más allá que para su propia diversión.

He hecho caso a lo que él me ha dicho hace tres noches, he dejado que él sea mi guía, guiándome por su voz, órdenes y palabras y ha sido bueno para ambos; recibí también un par de mensajes de Jasper pero aun no quería hablar con él, solo quería distraerme de todo y todos, justo ahora me encontraba en una pequeña biblioteca que se encontraba en casa, con toda una pared de vista al exterior y que yo apenas había descubierto.

Había toda clase de libros, desde ciencia hasta ficción... desde poesía hasta narraciones antiguas, inclusive vi una sección de pergaminos, me decidí por un lomo antiguo, no mire el escrito ni el titulo solo me llamo la atención el lomo, lo grueso y antiguo que se veía, lo reconocí como una recopilación por la variedad que poseía, me detuve para leer una página cualquiera.

_"Desde el punto de vista Sumiso, necesito del cuidado y la atención de mi Amo, soy sumisa porque lo tengo a él. Él es Amo porque tiene a su sumisa (si no solo sería un dominante) Su control, su educación, la manera de usarme, calibrarme y moldearme para que sea el Amo más orgulloso de la sumisa más adecuada para él._

_Recuerdo con cierto dolor, la ruptura con mi primer Amo. Totalmente traumática para mí entender. Además de mi inexperiencia a la hora de pactar los límites, estaba totalmente cegada por amor a su persona, dócil, obediente..."_

Cambie hacia páginas más avanzadas...

_"Tocan agujas. Coge una jeringuilla. Yo de rodillas con las manos a la espalda espero el pinchazo en el pecho. Toma impulso ¡no puedo! Siento pánico con los primeros pinchazos. No quiero verlo, pero lo tengo delante. Se me saltan las lágrimas. No voy a poder, y se lo pedí yo. Quiero hacerlo, pero no consigo controlarme, me muevo en cuanto veo que se me acerca la aguja. Dice que me tranquilice y al final lo consigo. Pinchazo. No era para tanto, aunque las lágrimas no paran de correr por mi cara._

_Al final del día pienso que vuelvo a ser su sumisa, con límites... pero no, soy su esclava sin límites ¿cómo es no tener límites? Todo se trata de un debate mental, todo lo puedo hacer pero mi mente me dice que no entonces ¿qué debo hacer?"_

Leo otro siendo consciente de la agitación de mi cuerpo...

_"En mi cabeza esta todo claro, pero abro mi boca y lo lio. No es solo que me resulte difícil expresarme, sino que me resulta realmente complicado sacar lo que llevo dentro. Siempre me esfuerzo por hablarlo todo, y una vez hablado, liado y malinterpretado, me esfuerzo por aclararlo, pero a veces tengo la sensación de que mi Amo lo sabe todo hasta antes de decírselo y que juega conmigo o me pincha para que aprenda a expresarme con claridad. Aun así me quedan muchas veces para meter la pata y que él me enseñe el modo correcto."_

Cambio de página sintiendo que no puedo parar de leer y a la vez que no puedo leer demasiado un solo relato...

_"El sabor de mis jugos desbordados por mis labios como perra en celo, todo soy con usted, usted posee mi alma, mi mente, mi cuerpo y_ _mi voluntad. Usted tome lo que por ley le pertenece, haga de mí SU voluntad."_

_"Exhibirme ¿quiere mi señor que me exhiba?... la cuerda se ajusta a mi sexo y me excita... quiero llorar de vergüenza pero quiero complacerle, las lágrimas quieren saltar por la humillación pero mi corazón brinca de felicidad porque sé que si me viera estaría orgulloso; mi mente es un caos de pensamientos pero ordeno que solo debo pensar en que estoy haciéndolo por él, él me educa y sabe que es lo mejor para mí... el cascabel suena guindando de aquella parte de mi cuerpo, lo hago sonar para que todos sepan y sientan curiosidad ¡es humillante! Pero me excita ¿quién entiende mi cuerpo? Mi señor lo hace... y es por eso que hago lo que él me ha pedido."_

-Es tan curiosa la mente de una sumisa – su voz resuena en mi espalda, esta tan cerca que se ha leído lo que yo, mis mejillas se tiñen de un rojo profundo, lo siento porque hasta mi cabeza se calienta, la vergüenza y el hecho de haber sido pillada leyendo algo que no sabía si debía o no leer, no me giro, no me muevo.

-Su cuerpo pide una cosa... su mente dice otra; ¿a quién hacerle caso? Es ahí donde entra la sumisión, obedece a tu Amo, él sabe que es lo mejor para ti, él te dará cada cuota de placer, de castigo... que la sumisa necesita, te dará el papel de esclava, de sumisa, de mascota o los tres según sea su comportamiento – no parece enojado, al contrario sus palabras instruyen y excitan - ¿humillante?, hasta placer hay en la humillación... si te olvidas de ella y te concentras en que estas complaciendo ¿dolor? También puedes olvidarte del dolor y concentrarte en los ojos de tu Amo satisfecho; dime Isabella ¿has deseado algo de lo que has leído? - pregunta, su voz cargada de erotismo y promesas ocultas, trago saliva de forma ruidosa ¿qué decir? - Tu receptivo cuerpo se excita leyendo y viendo, lo he notado en tu piel transpirada y tu respiración agitada – sus manos pasan por mis costados y a través de la fina tela de mi camisa va hacia mis pechos – tus pezones erguidos y apuesto que allí abajo no solo hay sangre – de nuevo la crudeza en sus palabras, debería asquearme, debería alejarme pero nada de eso siento ni quiero - ¿Te has planteado alguna vez escribir lo que sientes? Dicen que es una experiencia liberadora – percibo la sonrisa en sus labios, esta tan cerca y el deseo en mi prende tanto, que anhelo rogarle a mi Señor que me tome.

-Yo... - balbuceo incapaz de articular palabra – Yo... quiero – digo ¿qué digo? ¿por qué siempre es tan difícil expresar mis deseos?

-Mi pequeña puta de lengua enredada... yo sé lo que quieres, ven conmigo – un escalofrió recorre mi espalda, es como lo que he leído... él sabe lo que quiero incluso antes de que se lo diga, solo quiere que lo exprese.

Me lleva hacia un salón al que nunca hemos visitado pero se parece mucho al resto de la casa en cuanto a las vistas panorámicas... parece solo un salón de descanso pero las paredes se tornan oscuras, un aspecto tenue y excitante o soy solo yo... hay un gran sillón rojo a un lado y es hacia él donde me dirige.

-Te vas a sentar acá Isabella... y no te vas a mover de acá hasta que terminemos ¿entendido? - asiento ¿qué más puedo hacer? - ¿Confías en mi Isabella? ¿Quieres hacer lo que tengo en mente? - ¿quiero hacerlo? No tengo idea de que vamos a hacer pero si confió en él y quiero hacer lo que él desee.

-Lo que usted desee Amo – creo que la lectura ha influenciado en mi para que le responda de esa manera pero una sonrisa deslumbrante se extiende en sus labios haciéndome sentir satisfecha con lo que le he dicho, se retira y vuelve con una cinta en sus manos.

-Junta tus piernas – indica y lo hago enseguida mientras el ata la cinta a la altura de mis tobillos, ha de retirarse y vuelve con una especie de pequeña mesa que coloca sobre mis piernas, no lo entiendo pero tampoco pregunto y espero sus indicaciones.

-Levanta los brazos – lo hago y retira con destreza la camiseta que traigo, hace lo mismo con el sujetador y quedo con el torso desnudo, va hacia mi espalda y recoge mi cabello en una coleta, en este momento estoy tan desconcertada como excitada por sus acciones y aún no ha hecho nada netamente sexual; no sé cómo lo hace pero ha pasado una cinta que va desde mis tobillos a mi cabello, el mínimo movimiento brusco y tirare de mi cabello ¡Por Dios! Lejos de asustarme me siento cada vez peor... ¡calor! El calor se apodera de mi cuerpo y siento que esto no terminara bien para mí. Se ha retirado y mi agitación ante la expectación no puede ser mayor.

Para cuando vuelve mi rostro se desencaja al no comprender nada, trae consigo un... un ¿pergamino? O más bien papel de pergamino y una pluma, mi ceño fruncido en exceso lo hace mirarme divertido.

-Te vas arrugar – dice burlón, pero yo sigo viendo sus manos, coloca los utensilios sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué tal estas en redacción? - ¿Qué? Me entran unas insensatas ganas de reír, no se a qué se refiere y parezco una tonta tratando de entender sus palabras. - Abre el rollo, toma la pluma y escribe en la parte superior tu nombre y la fecha de hoy. Lo miro, sus ojos llamean como si todo esto le causara cierto placer, su placer es el mío... tomo la pluma y no lo pienso dos veces aunque un pensamiento poco oportuno cruza mi mente ¿ya no estamos en tiempos de papel y lápiz?

_Isabella Marie Swan Dwyer __27 de Agosto del 2012_

Le mire a ver que seguía... sus ojos brillaban de forma particular.

-No te vas a limitar en comentarios, quiero que lo que sea que pase por tu cabeza lo plasmes en el papel ¿de acuerdo? A partir de ahora puedes empezar a escribir, eso será lo único que harás... escribir ¿entendido? - ¿qué más iba a hacer? Y ¿qué iba a escribir?... en fin.

-Sí, Señor – respondí como la alumna obediente que me sentía en este momento.

-Ahora – indicó, tome la pluma y la inseguridad pretendió instalarse en mí pero ¡no!, no había limitaciones en esto, solo sería escribir, lo que sintiera... y eso haría.

_Escribo esto porque mi Señor me lo ha pedido y mi mayor placer es complacerle, no sé cuáles son sus intenciones ni que es lo que debo escribir, él ha dicho todo lo que sienta pero ¿sobre qué?... solo espero porque ha salido del salón en el que me encuentro atada sin posibilidades de movimiento, ya he intentado tirar de mis piernas y el jalón en mi cabello causa un terrible dolor en mi cabeza, por lo que prefiero quedarme completamente quieta y aguardar por él. Ha sido un momento interesante cuando he leído todos aquellos relatos, en algún momento tendré que pasarme por ahí y seguir leyendo, anhelo hacerlo; en algún momento también pensé que él se enojaría por husmear pero al parecer ha sido todo lo contrario o ¿eso creo yo?... he mirado hacia la puerta porque he escuchado un ruido, sus pasos rítmicos son reconocidos por mi oído, son inconfundibles pues todas las mañanas él se dirige a mi habitación para aprobar mi atuendo y darme los "buenos días", sé que está cerca, sus pasos resuenan ¿qué será lo que hará?... Mi respiración se ha paralizado y debo recordar cómo es que se hace ese acto tan involuntario, Mi señor vestido elegantemente de negro con una camisa y un pantalón entra a la habitación pero no viene solo y eso es lo que me tiene consternada, de su mano sale una cadena y la cadena va directo hacia quien viene detrás de él a gatas... yo ya he estado en esa posición y mi sexo está punzando en deseos porque se lo bien que se siente estar ahí, observo, él me observa pero rápidamente desvía la mirada hacia la sumisa que viene junto a él, tira de la cadena con dureza pretendiendo que su paso se acelere, ella esta desnuda, demasiado desnuda para mi gusto, no quisiera que estuviese tan desnuda para él; cada vez que agacho mi mirada para escribir me invade el nerviosismo de que haga algo que mi vista no registre pero solo ha tirado de ella para situarla donde quiere, veo que la cadena prende de un aro que tiene incrustado en su pezón, mi cuerpo se ha estremecido, estoy segura que eso debe doler pero ella tiene la suerte de que las atenciones de mi Señor parecen estar dirigidas a ella y yo solo estoy aquí... escribiendo lo que sea que él quiere que yo escriba que no es más de lo que yo quiero escribir. Él no tiene ninguna clase de instrumentos en su mano, he visto como ella no se atreve a mirarlo ¿le teme? No creo porque desde acá puedo ver sus pezones erguidos clamando su atención y estoy casi segura que si estuviese de espaldas a mí y pudiera ver más de su humanidad, su excitación sería tan evidente como la que yo estoy experimentando en todo mi cuerpo, la piel de la sumisa es morena, más bien un tono canela y su cabello intenta ser rojizo... pero solo algunas capaz, no sé quién es y no me importa así como espero que a mi señor tampoco le importe quien es ella; escucho sus palabras hacia ella, son frías, cortantes... él no está cerca de ella, no íntimamente solo físicamente, una mirada hacia mí me basta para saber que él si está cerca de mí y que puede percibir lo que yo siento... él lo ha dicho me excita mirar y eso es lo que está pasando ahora, con brusquedad él toma a la sumisa en sus manos y la coloca sobre otro mueble, ella cierra sus piernas ¿por qué? ¿lo está rechazando? No logro comprender su mente, mi Señor abre sus piernas con destemplanza y puedo ver que aunque se está negando ella lo desea, su asalto, su posesión, su dominio sobre ella... lo desea así como yo deseo que lo haga porque anhelo verlo tomando a otra, sintiendo a través de otra piel lo que él hace. Ella me lanza una fugaz mirada y estoy por un momento como ¿hola compañera?, le doy una sonrisa, tal vez una alentadora sonrisa pues no siento nada en su contra solo esta ahí como un objeto, él le dará a ella algo y me lo dará a mí al mismo tiempo, nadie pierde, todos ganamos en esto. Ella me mira con temor, no temas quisiera decirle, no hay nada que temer; mis ojos se abren un poco más de lo normal al ver a mi señor tomar su rostro con brusquedad, hace que lo mire sin decir ni una palabra, está evaluando el miedo en su mirada y entonces sin que yo lo vea venir el golpea su rostro suavemente, no como un golpe violento es más como un golpe para que reaccione y tome su papel, a ella le ha gustado pues el gemido que ha salido luego de la ligera cachetada así lo ha confirmado, eso hace sonreír a mi Señor, entre las piernas de ella se observa lo que todo esto le causa y hay un intento por cerrarlas pero cada vez que lo hace mi señor las abre con mas ímpetu y toma su cabello en un puño para infringirle dolor y entienda quien está al mando... verlo da otra perspectiva de cómo funciona todo y si me detengo a pensar en cómo me siento voy a enloquecer por deseo._

_El lanza una mirada cargada de intención en mi dirección... quiero decirle que no me molesta lo que está haciendo, más bien quiero que lo haga pronto porque no aguanto lo que siento; ella también lo necesita pues es fácil leer su cuerpo y sus reacciones, su torso se ha arqueado ofreciéndose a mi Señor, ella lo necesita y yo necesito que la atienda ¡por favor!, el calor está inundando mi sistema y me voy a sofocar, mi entrepierna duele, duele porque lo deseo y no puedo tener ningún alivio, recuerdo que estoy sin camiseta y sin sujetador y mi excitación es evidente para él, él sabe lo que hace y que me gusta y me lo está dando._

_Él arremete con lo que está a su alcance contra ella, sus manos y su cuerpo es todo lo que tiene y es suficiente para él, para ella y para mí, pellizca sus pezones, los retuerce hasta que el dolor la sobrepasa y pide que pare pero él no para y yo siento las ganas de soltar la estúpida pluma y darme alivio pero ¿acaso puedo? ¡no! Él ha dicho que no puedo hacer más que escribir y continua jugando con sus pezones, tirando del aro, atizando sus pechos con sus manos y el dorso de estas, mi sexo tiembla y me arqueo como si pudiera tener alivio entonces mi cabeza duele porque he tirado de mi cabello y una sonrisa está en sus labios, se divierte con todo esto, con el dolor y placer de ella, con el dolor y el placer mío. _

_Esos dedos que tanto han hecho conmigo ahora viajan por su cuerpo pero conmigo han hecho descensos deliciosamente tortuosos con ella es un movimiento brusco que consigue hacerme sonreír porque todo es diferente, no es igual... y eso me hace sentir bien a pesar de todo, él sabe darme mi lugar y yo lo adoro por ello. Ella se muestra impaciente por su toque y él se lo da, sus dedos están en su sexo y no tiene delicadeza alguna al tocar las zonas sensibles de su cuerpo, pellizca, tira, retuerce, oprime y me agito, me agito mucho ¡lo necesito!, la sumisa ha cerrado sus ojos incapaz de poder mantenerlos abiertos, el placer la inunda, el placer único que un poco de dolor genera, ¡lo quiero!, la pluma se asienta en unos lugares más que otros llegando a manchar el papel pero aun todo esta legible ¡gracias a Dios! Debo controlar mis propias reacciones aunque me es casi imposible, veo como el abre sus pliegues y su rostro está muy cerca, me remuevo porque no quiero que lo haga, ¡no eso! ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo hace o porque no quiero?, soy egoísta él no lo ha hecho conmigo, no me ha tomado de ese modo y no quiero ver como lo hace con ella... sonríe ¡maldita sea! Sonríe cerca de ella como si percibiera mi inquietud, ella lo mira entre temerosa, excitada y anhelante... pero él no lo hace y le llama zorra ansiosa, si compañera, eso eres... eso llegamos a ser; él ha metido tres dedos en ella de un solo golpe ¿será muy cerrada o muy abierta?, creo que la primera pues le ha dolido, una lagrima salta de sus ojos, sus dedos se mueven sin premura, entrando, saliendo y estirando su carne, el frenesí es tanto que siento que está en mi... la situación me puede, va más allá de mis capacidades de soporte y me encuentro jadeando al ritmo de ella, no sé cómo estoy haciendo para escribir a tanta velocidad, ni siquiera me duele la mano solo necesito liberar la tensión de mi cuerpo; pero nadie se libera porque él no lo desea y retira los dedos de ella, protesta y recibe una bofetada y un tirón de cabello por eso; mira con temor, la saliva ha escapado de su boca y es un total desastre... ella se mueve inquieta buscando la fricción para aliviarse, sonreí porque yo tampoco tenía fricción, no tenía nada... como si todo no fuese suficiente para mis sentidos, mi mente y mi pobre corazón en la levanta y patea con fuerza el mueble en él que hace unos minutos la sumisa ha estado, rechina pero se mueve lejos ¡mi señor sí que es fuerte!, con premura la coloca en posición de perro... la va a penetrar de frente a mí y yo estoy que me ahogo con mi saliva, ella me mira y veo ¿pena? no... no sientas pena, espero que lea en mi mirada y como noto que no me entiende vuelvo a sonreírle, con tranquilidad... Dios, ella debería reconocer que estoy excitada y no consternada._

_Cuando vuelvo a mirar hacia mi Señor este tiene su polla entre sus manos y mi boca se seca, lo deseo... lo deseo inmensamente y él lo sabe porque me está viendo, se lo que su polla hace, en mi vagina, en mi culo y mi garganta y ella disfrutara de eso por una vez en su vida, bueno yo espero que sea solo una vez. El abre sus nalgas, extendiéndolas y amasándolas pero no la penetra solo la roza con su polla, ¡maldita tortura! La veo rechinar sus dientes pero prefiero concentrarme en él que no parece alterado ni trastornado por deseo, su excitación es evidente pero parece controlarlo demasiado bien, atiza una nalgada en aquella sumisa y sé que todo es parte de un ritual, no es un castigo ni una carga erótica aunque la va a poner más, es solo parte de un todo necesario; puedo ver la inexperiencia en su mirada, me he reconocido en ella y la entiendo pero pronto vendrá el alivio, ella también lo merece, todas lo mecemos. Él no la ha preparado y se ha insertado en su cuerpo de golpe... el aire ha escapado de ella y las lágrimas saltan a borbotones acompañadas de sollozos de dolor ¿qué carajos?, veo la mandíbula de mi señor apretada y mi boca se abre sorprendida, él ha follado su culo y no la ha preparado, ella parece... ¿primera vez? Sus ojos acuosos así lo acusan y la tensión ante lo apretado que se debe sentir mi señor así lo hace parecer también, él golpea sus nalgas una y otra vez, la está partiendo de dolor y a mí me está partiendo de deseo, lo necesito ¡demasiado! Y no sé qué hacer para conseguirlo; recuerdo que no he tenido un orgasmo en días y eso me pone más frenética, lo necesito demasiado; él la folla sin premisas, se entierra en ella sin importarle su dolor, ella llora desconsolada, si ignorara el dolor... si se concentrara en otras cosas otras sensaciones, pero esta cegada, teme y su mente debe estarse contradiciendo; por un momento siento una molestia hacia él, debió prepararla y no tomarla de esa manera pero ¿quién soy para decir que debe hacer? Él sabe porque lo hizo y continua follandola, una y otra vez... su mano viaja hasta ella, acaricia, calma, quiere darle placer... si ¡dáselo por favor! La toca, la estimula y ella gime ¡SI! Apruebo, siento... se está olvidando del dolor o lo está sintiendo como debe, las dos cosas y eso me enloquece ¡por favor! ¡has que termine! Quiero lloriquear, él me mira, su mirada se clava en mí y no puedo ver nada más que la acuosidad de sus ojos verdes, grises, azules, los colores están tan mezclados que no reconozco ninguno con claridad._

_Su boca está cerrada y apretada, sus facciones apretadas, duras, noto la vena en su frente marcarse y su cuerpo transpirado por la situación, se ve tan viril, hay algo que la da una añadidura a la situación y es que su cuerpo está cubierto, él solo le está dando su polla nada más, y una vez más sonrió con eso, él parece leer mis pensamientos y mis emociones, veo como estira su cuello y se marcan sus venas, va a acabar... ¡sí! ¡Hazlo!, un gruñido sale de él, abre su boca y deja salir todo, sus ojos pasan por distintas conmociones pero nunca se alejan de los míos, no me he corrido por supuesto pero siento una paz porque él se ha liberado, entonces la miro a ella y parece que también sus ojos cerrados, su cara retorcida de placer y su cuerpo… su cuerpo esta inerte y apenas puede sostenerse. _

_Él sale de ella y me sorprendo con su polla semi-erguida, el orgasmo que acaba de tener ha sido apabullante pero su resistencia es superior ¿o es ella?, no quiero pensar en eso y me deleito en él y sus movimientos, no hace nada por sostenerla y ella cae al suelo presa del cansancio, camina hacia mi sosteniendo su polla entre sus manos, respiro mal ¿qué hago?... "deseas limpiarme" pregunta hacia mi ¿lo deseo? ¡no!... no es que no quiera, es que él ha estado en otro cuerpo, lo miro... quiero que entienda, él se inclina y me besa... ¡joder! He tenido que soltar la pluma porque su beso me ha dejado paralizada, ha sido demandante pero suave y es una mezcla que no se manejar, vuelve y hace que ella lo limpie y guarda su miembro entre su pantalón. Respiro calmada o intento calmarme, él la recoge tirando de la cadena, se gira para sonreírme y sé que todo ha acabado, al menos para ella y lo que a esta experiencia se refiere, ha sido reveladora, apabullante y digna de recordar. Ahora entiendo porque escribo. Un tipo aparece y se lleva a aquella sumisa, no se su nombre y creo que nunca lo voy a preguntar pues no me interesa, a mi señor no le ha importado que alguien me vea semi desnuda y eso causa cierta sensación candente en mí. _

_Cuando su atención se dirige a mí de nuevo, veo un brillo satisfactorio en su mirada y me siento sencillamente feliz, ninguna otra palabra describe mejor lo que siento en estos momentos, me desata y sus palabras "has sido una muy buena puta" terminan por llenarme de dicha y sonrió abiertamente, porque estoy feliz. "firma", es su última indicación y he decidido firmar no como quien soy ante la sociedad sino como quien soy para él._

_La perra de mi Amo y Señor_

* * *

**Holis... *me encojo* espero les agrade, quejas y reclamos al buzón ;) :***


	17. Colisión

**Closer**

**Advertencia: **Historia con alto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, una temática BDSM... si te molestan las malas palabras no leas y quienes leen lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, no hay queja bajo advertencia, si quieres romance no leas, si quieres un drama elaborado no leas, ahora si quieres la historia entre un Dom y una Sumisa lee :)

_..._

_"Mi manera de pensar es el fruto de mis reflexiones; está en relación con mi existencia, con mi organización. No tengo el poder de cambiarla; y aunque lo tuviera no lo haría. Esta manera de pensar que censuráis es el único consuelo de mi vida; me alivia de todas las penas en la cárcel, constituye todos mis placeres en el mundo, y me importa más que la vida.** La causa de mi desgracia no es mi manera de pensar sino la manera de pensar de los otros**"_

* * *

_**Closer 17: Colisión**_

_**"**El cerebro humano es complejo y paradójico, cuando tiene claridad se confunde por si mismo, pues muy pocas veces esta seguro de algo, se contradice hasta demostrar un punto concreto... Muchos han intentado estudiarlo pero siguen habiendo rincones desconocidos; El Ser humano es complejo, piensa y siente... los pensamientos no van de la mano de los sentimientos, si lo consigues no serias muy humano si no lo consigues tu vida se complica... ¡Basta de intentar pensar! es hora de solucionar, es hora de dar un paso más" _

La naturaleza es una fuerza infinita, existen muchas formas de conceptualizarla y muchas formas de referirse a ella en diferentes aspectos; podías definirla tan simple como _todo aquello que nos rodea_ o podías pensar un poco más y decir que era la fuerza absoluta que envolvía el mundo a su antojo. La naturaleza es impredecible e indomable, todo aquel hombre que se ha atrevido a levantar juicios sobre dominarla, ha blasfemado y ha terminado cargando con las consecuencias de sus palabras, pues está siempre arremete más fuerte, más fiera, mas devastadora, llevándose todo a su paso, sin importar nada, sin importar nadie; La naturaleza es absoluta en su dominio sobre el mundo, tiene el poder para destruir todo a su paso y no hay creación humana absoluta que fuese capaz de detener su fuerza. Pero también existe otra forma de referirse a la naturaleza y era esa en que las personas hacen referencia al curso sencillo y natural de las cosas, ese sentido que tiene un todo para que sea como es, esa naturaleza que no tiene lógica, no tiene una razón, un porque, es como es simplemente porque sí; muchos se refieren a ella cuando hablan de la muerte como algo natural, otros simplemente ante cualquier aspecto, pero ¿podría solo considerarse como un punto de vista humano?

Cuando algo tiene que ocurrir por su curso natural no hay preguntas del tipo ¿cuándo? ¿por qué? o ¿dónde? solo sucede, inesperado, avasallante, ¿cruel? algunas veces, ¿fácil? nunca.

A todo esto había algo con lo que se podía comparar la naturaleza... definitivamente podías comparar los sentimientos con la naturaleza, las emociones que no son más que derivados de estos, los sentimientos son indescifrable, imprecisos, suelen ser devastadores pero sobre todo... son inevitables, nadie esta exento de ellos, por mucho que una persona ponga su mayor empeño en negarse a las emociones, es inevitable, pues no es algo sobre lo cual se pueda ejercer un control, ellos llegan porque si, desde el primer momento: miedo, alegría, angustia, nervios, odio... amor. Emociones y sentimientos que llegan, se instalan sin si quiera haber pedido un permiso. Solo están ahí, presentes porque hacen imperfecto al ser humano, porque sin ellos el ser humano no sería nada, porque las personas simplemente no tienen un interruptor para decidir cuando quieren dejar de sentir o volver a sentir, según sea el caso.

Y así llegamos a quienes deseamos:

Isabella Swan, hija de Renee y Charlie Swan, noble, amable, sencilla, una chica que había crecido amparada bajo el cobijo de sus padres, que había soñado... y había alcanzado sus sueños, madurado, cambiado de ciudad y ahora era exitosa en su carrera, en su pequeño mundo, su vida era lo que era, ¿simple? no, ninguna vida lo es; ¿compleja? depende de cómo lo veas; Para Isabella, la vida era fácil... en algunos aspectos; hasta el alma más sencilla y noble se enfrenta a la corrupción y perversiones del mundo actual, nadie puede mantenerse al margen y salir ileso, ante un mundo lleno de burla, avaricia, egoísmo, envidia. Desde hace años que las personas han dejado de preocuparse por su propio desarrollo individual y han optado por burlarse de su vecino, por juzgar a su compañero, por criticar a su hermano... y nunca se ha detenido a pensar en el daño que puede estar causando a otras personas; lamentablemente hace falta más que un carácter fuerte para crecer sin daños en el mundo actual; Isabella no fue la excepción, sus padres cuidaron a su pequeña tanto como les fue posible, pero llega un momento en que cada persona debe soltarse al mundo y enfrentarle como mejor le es posible. Ante todo esto... solo quedaba una cosa, decisiones, lamentable o afortunadamente para ella, creció acostumbrada a las decisiones de sus padres, eso era fácil, llevadero, asentir y obedecer... para cuando se vio enfrentando al mundo, su vida se llenó de temor, de timidez, una chica cohibida que se enfrenta al mundo... es el alimento para los buitres humanos que deambulan por las calles. A pesar de ello consiguió mantenerse impasible, aunque su alma fuese estructurándose a su manera, consiguió sus metas y su alma para entonces ya estaba formada, no había vuelta de página, Isabella Swan no fingía, era lo que era, ella era fuerte... porque tenía que serlo, exitosa... porque se esforzó para serlo, pero había algo con lo que no podía enfrentarse y ante lo que no había carácter y era la naturaleza de su inconsciencia en agachar la cabeza cuando alguien le hablaba alto, obedecer una orden para complacer en lugar de refutar y molestarse, sentirse cohibida ante una mirada fuerte o un interrogatorio severo, nunca dar un "no" por respuesta... por muy difícil que fuera la situación siempre había un "lo intentare", su tono suave ante quienes le intimidaban, su incapacidad de soltarse ante los demás; pequeños detalles que conformaban su extraño carácter pero que la hacían natural y autentica... algo que se conoce como la más pura y natural sumisión.

Por su parte... tenemos a Edward Cullen, hijo de Esme y Carlisle Cullen, un chico de carácter fuerte desde el mismo momento de nacer, un chico con ambiciones, con metas... en el mundo de su mente no habían sueños, solo habían objetivos por alcanzar y para ello no existía algo más que el trabajo. Edward creció tomando las riendas de su vida, sus padres siempre dieron libertad para que el muchacho decidiera que paso dar, siempre manteniéndose a una distancia prudente para intervenir en caso de que fuera necesario, orgullo de sus padres y de su hermana, Edward había alcanzado sus principales objetivos en la vida, su carrera... lo apasionaba; pero al igual que cualquier ser humano, no había salido exento de aquellas bondades o no tan bondades que la vida y el mundo van formando. La curiosidad del adolescente es amplia y un adolescente con avaricia de conocimientos tiene aún mayor curiosidad, descubriendo cada mundo, fue admirando, fue tomando importancia, aprendiendo, el control de la mente sobre el cuerpo, el poder que te puede dar algo tan simple como el dominio de otro ser humano, no de forma cruel, no de forma despiadada, sino en plena voluntad y reconocimiento. El aprendió este mundo gracias a su curiosidad, mas sin embargo... su naturaleza dominante siempre había estado presente, un líder innato, un dominante natural... muchos llamarían, él tampoco fingía, él sabía lo que quería y lo iba obteniendo en cada paso dado; no era un joven que se daba vueltas cuando quería obtener algo y aunque sus padres muchas veces pensaban en querer algo más "normal" en su hijo, no tenían precisión de que lo hacía diferente pero tampoco objetaban en su andar. Edward era arrogante, porque el mundo lo hizo arrogante, la bondad de los genes hicieron su trabajo y lo convirtieron en un espécimen masculino que agregándole su inteligencia, era admirado por la comunidad femenina, eso solo servía de eso... agregado, porque en el mundo que el admiro, la belleza no estaba en el exterior, la belleza era la sumisión de la mujer vista en la profundidad de sus ojos. Eso era belleza, y eso era lo que despertaba cada nervio de su ser, de la forma más exquisita. Su andar era grácil, elegante... a donde quiera que iba las miradas se volteaban a él, sin necesidad de ser una figura altamente reconocida, las miradas se volteaban a él porque desprendía un aura de poder, porque Edward era un imán, él era magnetismo puro, intangible pero presente, para él no había "no", para él la respuesta más desubicada era un "lo intentare", él controlaba, él tomaba el poder... no el poder de las riquezas, al menos no estaba del todo corrompido por las absurdas cosas del mundo actual, porque su poder no lo daba el dinero, su poder lo daba algo más simple, más sencillo y a su modo de ver el mundo mil veces más placentero.

Quizá ninguno de los dos si quiera podían considerarse como haber sido corrompidos por el mundo actual, simplemente moldeados a su modo, madurado como seres individuales únicos; el mundo consideraba un aspecto corrupto porque así lo quería, nadie establece manuales de vida y nadie sabe que es justo, corrupto o perverso. Todos son juicios humanos, por ello... hasta que se pruebe lo contrario, ellos entre todo lo demás, no eran más que almas libres que deambulaban en el mundo buscando la perfecta horma de su zapato, porque si... a la final, eso es lo que todos buscamos.

Y por culpa de esa naturaleza... de esa que hablamos, la que simplemente es el natural curso de las cosas, estas dos personas se habían juntado; por razones de la naturaleza ambos habían sido invitados a un congreso de medicina, cosa que ambos amaban, él había sido invitado porque era pieza vital para ello, ella había sido invitada porque era parte del medio. La naturaleza los junto en el mismo ascensor y simplemente porque si, sus miradas se cruzaron... y solo eso basto para que el alma de ella diera sus indicaciones, su cabeza se agacho ante el poder de una mirada penetrante y el observo la belleza absoluta en la profundidad de unos ojos marrones, por el simple hecho de ver ahí la más excitante y hermosa muestra de sumisión.

No era casualidad, no era coincidencia... era naturaleza de sus vidas, del curso de sus destinos, cada quien elige sus pasos, eso es cierto, pero es inevitable cuando cualquier paso que elijas, al final, te lleva al mismo destino. Sus almas impactaron desde el primer momento. Habitualmente cuando conoces a una persona, primero hay una mirada de reconocimiento mutuo, esa donde evalúas a quien tienes frente y de acuerdo a tu instinto deduces alguna cosa de esa persona, en este caso en particular, había cuatro partes que definían ambos seres, Edward e Isabella... para ellos primero fueron sus almas quienes se reconocieron enseguida y estrecharon su mano mediante la ínfima caricia de la mirada, el dominante y la sumisa, el amo y la esclava... ahí estaban, luego vino el reconocimiento mental... ese donde las palabras dejan en claro las pretensiones y deseos de cada uno de ellos, a eso le seguía sus cuerpos... que una vez aceptado en sus mentes, darían rienda suelta a los deseos carnales que los consumían, descubrirían como sus pieles conectaban, como sus cuerpos encajaban, desde la cabeza de ella en el hueco de su hombro, hasta el sexo de él enterrado en las profundidades femeninas de ella. Y finalmente pero no menos importante quedaba el reconocimiento emocional, él más difícil y complejo... simplemente porque es el que tiene el poder y viene en combo; ese que no quieres aceptar y con el que no sabes cómo lidiar, el corazón, el hipotálamo... en fin, las emociones.

Sus mundos perfectamente estructurados estaban colisionando el uno con el otro, ambos tenían deseos que desconocían por sí mismos, pero que sin ambos saberlo irían descubriendo. era como usar un comando intersección, pues su independencia se había vuelto dependencia, ella entregándole su cuerpo y su alma de forma voluntaria, para que él la tomara, la amoldara, la guiara y cuidara; él... él la había recibido pero no era consciente del grado de entrega que tenía para con ella.

_..._

_-Hola Bella, espero no interrumpir -_ parpadee unas cuantas veces mirando la pantalla de mi celular, no conocía el numero pero la sola mención de ese sobre nombre puesto por la pequeña Chloe, me daba una idea clara de quien era, sin embargo, haciendo gala de esa tontería natural que suelo tener respondí.

-¿Rosalie? - sí, brillante.

_-La misma, eh... mi hermano me dio tu número, bueno... más bien Chloe consiguió que me diera tu número, no sé porque se cierra tanto cuando se trata de ti... no sé si estoy desvariando pero parece demasiado egoísta en lo que a ti respecta -_ inevitablemente, una sonrisa se formó en mis labios, él no estaba siendo precisamente egoísta, él estaba cuidando de mí y librándome de la incomodidad que sabía su familia me causaba, pero tal parece que hasta él más fuerte de nosotros tiene su punto sensible... y definitivamente Chloe hacia estragos en mi señor. Me acomode mejor en mi asiento relajándome en la llamada y respondí.

-Está bien... - dije y me reprendí por sonar algo cortante pero ¿qué más iba a decirle?

_-Bueno... al grano, ¿te gustaría ir junto a Chloe y mi persona, de compras?... pronto es el cumpleaños de mi madre y nunca me ha gustado retrasar demasiado las cosas, Chloe también necesita algunas cosas y bueno... pensé que tal vez tu quisieras, perdona si estoy atreviéndome demasiado - _Estaba empezando a notar como cada vez que Rosalie no sabía qué respuesta podían darle, empezaba a hablar sin parar intentando justificarse, sonreí porque la entendía, a mi solía sucederme. ¿qué hacía?

_"¿Que dijo, mami?" -_ Escuche la vocecita de Chloe al otro lado del auricular, a pesar de su corta edad, de la inocencia de su mente, de la honestidad de sus intenciones, nada en absoluto se le pasaba en alto.

-De acuerdo, Rosalie ¿cuándo irán? - pregunte, no podía negarme a decir verdad, no por compromiso con nadie, era simple sentimiento.

_-¡Oh! ¡Qué bien Bella!... ¿estás muy ocupada el día de hoy?... lo siento ¡El hospital!, bueno tal vez ¿el fin de semana? - _quise reírme por sus divagaciones y una ternura infinita me lleno al oír un emocionado grito de Chloe.

-Déjame te aviso en un momento, me gustaría que fuese hoy, ¿cuándo cumple años tu madre? - pregunte con curiosidad, recordando que ella lo había mencionado.

_-¿Edward no te ha dicho nada? -_ rodé mis ojos ¿era en serio?... hice silencio. _-Bueno, es el lunes, pero nos reuniremos en casa de mis padres el día domingo, ya sabes, almuerzo, familia... algo tranquilo, somos de costumbres familiares -_ quede perpleja, un momento ¿el domingo? ¡vaya!, sabía que Mi Señor ha estado bastante congestionado en su trabajo, más bien en el laboratorio... está dedicado de lleno a una investigación de la cual se muy poco, es decir, nada y en su mayor parte pasa bastante abstraído del mundo pero de ahí a que se le olvide el cumpleaños de su madre, era mejor pensar que tal vez solo no había sentido la necesidad de mencionarlo en mi presencia.

-¡Oh! está bien, te llamare en un momento - dije y finalice la llamada. A usar el intercomunicador preferí dar unos pasos y asomar mi cabeza por la puerta.

-Ángela - llame y enseguida la chica giro su atención hacia mí - ¿cuantas personas quedan por consulta?

-Dos, Dra. Swan - dijo la chica de inmediato.

-Bien, no recibas a nadie más, por favor - indique y cerré la puerta, busque mi celular sobre el escritorio y teclee su número, asegurarme que no tendría que pasar toda la tarde en el hospital estaba hecho, que pudiera ir porque tenía permiso para hacerlo, eso faltaba por comprobarse.

Vi las dos simples palabras en la pantalla... _Mi Amo... llamando_ y mi corazón inicio una marcha arrítmica, podían ser nervios por su respuesta pero yo sabía perfectamente que era el hecho de que en segundos estaría escuchando su voz.

_-Isabella -_ pronunció mi nombre con delicadeza, haciendo de forma inconsciente que todo mi cuerpo vibrara, tuve que cerrar mis ojos y apretar mi agarre en el escritorio con mi mano vacía.

-Señor... - note lo mal que salió mi voz, pero ¿a quién quería engañar? él sabía perfectamente el efecto que tenía sobre mí.

_-¿A que debo tu llamada? -_ cuestionó. Pensé en darle una respuesta elaborada pero opte por ir directo al grano.

-Su hermana me ha llamado - dije, hice una pausa y me permití oír el susurro acompasado que dejaba su respiración - me ha pedido que si podía ir a comprar algunas cosas junto a ella y Chloe, le he dicho que le avisaría en un momento... - deje la frase inconclusa, él entendía entre líneas y sabía que estaba solicitando su aprobación para unirme a su hermana y sobrina. Espere su respuesta girando de un lado a otro en la silla del consultorio.

_-Con que eso era -_ murmuro y pareció que era más para sí mismo _ - De acuerdo, solo espero que no estés faltando excesivamente a tu trabajo Isabella, eso no sería de mi agrado._

-No lo hago Señor, solo debo tomar dos consultas más y acaba mi jornada laboral por el día de hoy, nunca faltaría a mi trabajo si puedo evitarlo - me apresure a responder_._

_-Bien, te veo en casa, compórtate Isabella -_ antes de que pudiera darle alguna respuesta, el sonido de la llamada siendo cortada inundo mis oídos, y justo entonces volví a respirar con normalidad, cerré mis ojos, masajee mis sienes, sacudí mi cuerpo... estaba realmente jodida. A veces parecía que la edad era solo un número, pues mi cuerpo, que a estas alturas debería poder controlarse fácilmente, se comportaba como el de una adolescente rápida y con ansias de ser follada... deseosa a cada segundo, y es que así lo sentía, mi Señor ha estado moldeando mi ser, haciéndome dependiente de él, de su cuerpo, de su voz, de su boca, de sus caricias, de su látigo... de todo él y sentía que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, ni quería.

Escribí un texto al número del cual Rosalie había hecho la llamada, no me apetecía llamarle después del estado en que me dejo la conversación con su hermano. rápidamente hice pasar a mi siguiente paciente y me dedique a acabar con mi jornada laboral de la mejor forma posible. Afortunadamente el tiempo paso volando y me encontré ansiosa por salir, eso era raro... hace una semana estaría evitando a toda costa cualquier contacto con alguien de su familia, pero precisamente ahora era todo lo contrario, estaba apresurando el paso para llegar hasta donde habíamos quedado en encontrarnos.

No me di cuenta sino hasta que llegue al enorme centro comercial, lo rápido que había conducido, que había conducido realmente rápido... si mi señor lo supiera probablemente me estaría ganando una mirada severa, un regaño o llevando a extremo... un castigo por imprudente. El Woodfield Mall me saludaba en todo su esplendor, entre al enorme estacionamiento, a pesar de ser enorme tuve que dar un par de vueltas para encontrar un lugar disponible, el hecho de que el lugar quedara a las afueras de la ciudad no influía en que las personas llegaran a él de cualquier manera, una vez dentro de este, te perdías del exterior. estacione y antes de bajar escribí a Rosalie para confirmar nuestro punto de unión, no fue sino hasta recibir la respuesta que me puse en marcha hacia el interior, hoy había salido usando un Jersey por encima de mi jean y camiseta sencilla, el frío empezaba a hacerse presente en la ciudad, muy pronto el invierno se vería instalado sobre nosotros.

No paso mucho tiempo desde que ingrese por las enormes puertas ¿dobles? ¿triples? y gire mi vista sobre el atractivo arquitectónico de alrededor cuando sentí un pequeño cuerpo colisionar contra mis piernas, lleve mi vista hacia abajo y vi a la pequeña Chloe, con su cabello rubio perfectamente peinado en una hermosa trenza, su sonrisa contagiosa y su hermoso vestido color miel.

-¡Hola Bellaaa! - dijo con algo de entusiasmo y la sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, extendió sus brazos y capte el mensaje, rápidamente me incline y alce su peso, sonreí y sentí el beso en la mejilla.

-Hola cariño ¿cómo has estado? - salude, ella era probablemente, la mejor parte de la familia de mi señor.

-Isabella - levante mi vista de la sonrisa radiante de Chloe y mire como una imponente Rosalie se acercaba, esa templanza se la daba su belleza pues en las pocas veces que tuve la oportunidad de hablar con ella, me había dado cuenta lo "suave" de su carácter.

-Rosalie - respondí ofreciéndole una torcedura de labios en forma de sonrisa.

-Sabes que puedes llamarme Rose ¿verdad? - sugirió y yo solo asentí. - Chloe ¿por qué no dejas a Bella y caminas un poco? - preguntó con voz cariñosa dirigida a su hija.

-Porque Bella es suavecita - acarició mi mejilla y yo le sonreí - y ¿quieres que me baje? - preguntó hacia mí, poniendo su pequeña palma sobre mi mejilla.

-Puedes quedarte aquí, está bien para mí - dije afirmando mi agarre alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo.

-Realmente tienes carisma para los pequeños, tienes a Chloe enroscada en tu dedo - dijo Rosalie mientras empezábamos a caminar hacia el interior del centro comercial, quise reír la verdad es que ella te enroscaba en su dedo meñique, ella era maravillosa. Caminamos muchas veces en silencio, otra con comentarios banales, ella veía joyas sencillas para su madre, no se decidía entre algo de ropa o alguna joya o algún otro regalo cualquiera ¿quién sabia? regalar era la cosa más difícil del mundo, siempre que iba a dar un regalo optaba por llevarme al obsequiado conmigo para que escogiera lo que quisiera, es más fácil que tomar la decisión sin saber si gustara o no; a mi modo no corrías riesgo de pérdida. Sin embargo Rosalie estaba muy entusiasmada y con cada pregunta sobre mi opinión de acuerdo a sus elecciones, para mi todas estaban bien, no quería parecer odiosa pero el regalo no era para mí y ella parecía tener buen gusto en cada cosa que elegía, pero no conocía en absoluto los gustos de la Señora Esme, apenas habíamos cruzado palabras una vez y de qué manera. Chloe en cambio, ella si daba opiniones certeras, reí en un par de ocasiones viendo su ceño fruncirse de forma totalmente adorable, cuando Rosalie elegía algo que no era en absoluto de su agrado.

Cuando tomo una decisión sobre que elegir, Chloe y yo asentimos sonriendo, era perfecto. Una vez comprado su obsequio caminamos en otra dirección buscando "las tiendas de Chloe", quien dirigía la excursión en este caso... parecía que conocía bastante bien el centro comercial.

-Vamos, por aquí, por aquí - decía con ansias tirando de mi mano. Rosalie reía y yo fruncía el ceño ¿por qué había ido al hospital usando más de 10 centímetros en tacón?

Para cuando estábamos en la tienda de ropa infantil, Chloe enviaba sonrisas tímidas a su mamá cuando conseguía un vestido de su agrado, era adorable, tanto que termine comprando algún vestido para ella.

-No sé qué le has hecho a mi hija - comento Rosalie en un momento en que quedamos a solas, mientras Chloe "desfilaba" sus vestidos para algunas dependientes que al igual que todos quienes lograban conocerla, habían quedado maravillados con ella. fruncí el ceño y mire a Rosalie - No de mal modo, solo que molesta porque la lleve a casa de Edward, la pobre no sabe el genio que se gasta su tío para ir seguido allá, pero ahora estas tú y molesta diez veces más - dijo pareciendo exasperada pero con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-Ya sabes que ella atrae a todos hacia si misma - señale hacia las dependientes que miraban sonriendo y aplaudiendo a la pequeña - y bueno, creo que tu hermano la adora completamente, no se molestaría por tenerla algunos fines de semana en casa - deje la palabra algunos esperando no ser mal interpretada.

-Creo que no has visto el lado de mal genio de Edward - dijo sonriendo, y mi fuero interno grito que realmente lo conozco. - Quería agradecerte por aceptar venir hoy - volví mi atención a ella - digo... sé que no somos demasiado de tu agrado, me refiero a mi familia... adultos, sé que Chloe está fuera de ello, solo quiero que sepas que no debes vernos como el enemigo, solo queremos que seas parte de nosotros y ya, que nos conozcas y estoy hablando de parte de mi madre y mi padre - dijo. No pude evitar la perplejidad y algo de vergüenza, gire mi cuerpo completamente hacia ella.

-Rosalie - mi voz sonó una octava más alta, como si necesitara de su completa atención sobre mí, sus ojos de un azul parecido a los de su hermano se posaron sobre mí, transparentes en emociones - Por favor, siento mucho que piensen que les veo de esa manera, eso es absolutamente falso, lo lamento mucho y esto ya te lo dije, lo que ocurrió aquel día, realmente me tomaron por sorpresa; no pensaba conocerles tan pronto... me alegra que sea de su agrado, espero poder redimirme con tus padres, aunque creo que mi incomodidad es innata - solté con sinceridad.

-No deberías sentirte incomoda, eres la novia de mi hermano... y eso nos alegra enormemente - murmuró; a efectos prácticos lo era, a efectos teóricos no era nada de eso y el solo hecho de pensarlo me aturdía.

-No voy a tomar tiempo para explicarte cosas que serán innecesarias, pero no queremos, ni él ni yo tomar prisa en lo que concierne al vínculo que nos mantiene juntos - evite la palabra relación. - vivir con él se reduce a un hecho - que Dios me perdone por mentir - y es que es más fácil vivir juntos que pasar él un día en mi casa y yo un día en la suya - dije. Su ceño se frunció y apareció la comprensión seguida de la molestia.

-Es decir que la única razón por la que viven juntos es por las noches que pasan juntos, en pocas palabras, su convivencia se reduce al sexo - dijo, a cada palabra más arrugas aparecían en su frente. alce una mano abriendo mis ojos con asombro.

-Para, Dios... no, no es solo sexo - dije y si bien sabía que podía tornarse complicado al pensarlo sabiendo lo que yo sabía que era nuestra relación; en el fondo... sabía que era muchísimo más, en este momento no sé al principio, que ser simplemente su sumisa.

Dejamos la conversación en un término amable por ambas partes, ella era realmente una persona agradable y permitiéndome conocerle un poco más podía decir que me caía bastante bien, sin embargo, algunas palabras pronunciadas en mi boca quedaron rondando mis pensamientos, pasamos por algunos locales más, algo de comer para Chloe, un delicioso café para nosotras y la tarde termino bastante agradable. Tanto que me olvide por completo del reloj. Cuando el timbre de un celular sonó demasiado cerca de mí, sacudí mi cabeza en direcciones sabiendo que no era el mío, pero si el de Rosalie, quien murmurando un _disculpa_ respondió.

_-Estamos en el centro comercial aun, toda la tarde... ¡sí! - _decía Rosalie _- ¿Para qué?... espera, _ _ten -_, dijo estirando su teléfono hacia mí, pregunte con la mirada y sus labios gesticularon claramente el nombre de su hermano. Lo tome y me gire hacia otro lugar, no sin antes pedir una disculpa.

-Se-Señor - dije tímidamente.

_-Isabella... -_no sé si fue mi imaginación pero oí un suspiro de relajación _- ¿Te has olvidado de la hora?_ - ahora su tono fue más severo.

-Lo si-siento... ha pasado realmente rápido, estamos por salir del centro comercial - dije.

_-Rosalie me lo ha dicho... Espera por mi ahí, iré por ti -_ al pronunciar esas simples palabras mi corazón se hizo notar y sentí un incómodo nudo apretarse en todo mi aparato digestivo.

-Yo... mi auto - dije torpemente

_-Yo me encargo, quince minutos... si ya te demoraste, ¿nada te cuesta esperar, o no pequeña puta? -_ el matiz de su voz fue más siniestro y mi cuerpo que se había mantenido perfectamente apaciguado empezaba a cobrar vida en zonas ocultas. Una vez más, sin intenciones de que yo respondiera algo a sus palabras, el pitido de la llamada siendo cortada inundo mis oídos, estire el celular a Rosalie. Le comente de las decisiones de su hermano, pero pareció no sorprenderse por ello. Nos dedicamos a caminar de un lado a otro por el centro comercial mientras pasaban los quince minutos que mi Señor había indicado. No podia negar que la curiosidad habia intentado ganar paso en un par de ocasiones, que quise preguntar sobre mi Señor años atrás saber un poco de él y sus relaciones pero preferi morderme los labios, la confianza aun no era suficiente y mas que eso, si él llegase a enterarse podría tomarlo a mal.

No fue esperar demasiado, porque él solo se hacía esperar cuando requería que la ansiedad me carcomiera, pero si fue un revoloteo constante en mi estómago cuando, estando de espaldas, sentí el ya conocido hielo penetrante de su mirada, hielo que quema no que congela, era él, eso lo sabía y al girarme pude verlo de pie en toda su gloria, parado a unos metros de mi posición, recostado a las barandas del balcón del segundo piso del centro comercial, con una chaqueta azul oscura colocada sobre su hombro, una camisa azul clara con las mangas dobladas en sus brazos, un jean blanco... su rostro estaba ligeramente inclinado hacia un lado y evaluaba mi reacción hacia él detenidamente.

No me di cuenta hasta que despabile que había dado una serie de pasos en su dirección y podía sentir el aire cortándose entre ambos. Antes de que pudiera avanzar más, un torbellino paso a mi lado.

-¡Tío Ed! - grito la pequeña Chloe con entusiasmo, vi como este se agachaba y la tomaba en sus brazos, él estaba absolutamente delicioso. Vi su intercambio de saludo y palabras y me maraville aún más con la persona que tenía frente a mí. La sonrisa que plasmaban sus labios era única.

-Deberías acercarte y saludarlo o terminaremos trapeando por el reguero de babas que estas dejando en el suelo - escuche en mi oído de quien supongo era Rosalie, ya era la segunda vez que alguien me decía eso, bueno... podía ser cierto, pero tenían que verlo, lo juro. camine los pasos que faltaban y su vista volvió a clavarse en mi al percatarse de mi acercamiento, sentía la presión y el nudo en mi garganta, en mi estómago, en mi vientre ¿dónde no? tuve que cerrar mis ojos a un paso suyo, la forma en la que su presencia invadía mi cuerpo de sensaciones era inexplicable.

Para cuando abrí los ojos sintiendo calor en mis mejillas ante la vergüenza de no poder controlar mi cuerpo y su propio calor tan cerca de mí, él estaba ahí, mirándome profundamente y yo solo sentía que ni siquiera podría pronunciar una palabra, él dio un paso más y lo tuve sosteniéndome por la parte posterior de mi cabeza, enredando su mano izquierda en mi cabello, haciéndolo parecer una caricia pero yo sabía muy bien que no era eso precisamente, su rostro hizo una extraña mueca y acerco su boca a la mía tan despacio que pude ahogarme en el proceso, un roce de labios, un roce de sus dientes en mis labios... eso fue todo, su mano libre, extremadamente suave acaricio mi sonrojada mejilla.

-Edward - me aleje un paso cuando hoy la voz de Rosalie cerca de nuestro punto de encuentro, él mantuvo la vista sobre mí pero la giro cuando su hermana se acercó a dejar un beso en su mejilla, se saludaron de igual modo.

Para cuando me di cuenta, destáquese entonces mi estado de aturdimiento, caminábamos hacia el estacionamiento, él mantenía una mano en mi espalda baja y caminaba tan cerca de mí que me sentía envuelta por él. Cuando íbamos acercándonos al Mustang vi a Michael a un lado del vehículo.

-Isabella, dale las llaves de tu auto a Michael, él lo llevara a casa - saque rápidamente las llaves de mi bolso y se las ofrecí a Michael; nos despedimos de Chloe quien parecía bastante agotada, de Rosalie quien agradeció mi compañía y finalmente fui hacia la puerta del copiloto de su auto. Espere a oír el clic del seguro y abrí para sentarme, el silencio seguido del suave y casi imperceptible ronroneo puede considerarse relajador.

No necesitaba palabras para anda, su sola presencia a mi lado despejaba mi mente de todo y me llenaba de paz, era él mi señor, con él no tenía que pensar simplemente dejarme ir a donde él quisiera llevarme.

-¿Has comido algo? - me di cuenta que había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, los abrí pero seguí mirando al frente.

-No, solo tome un café - respondí.

-De acuerdo, vamos a cenar - dijo, me gire hacia él con intención de protesta pero era inútil su mirada no daba derecho a réplica, por el contrario ignorándome luego de "su mirada" encendió el sonido y una melodía instrumental inundo el interior del vehículo, volví a recostarme sobre el asiento y permití a mi cuerpo relajarse completamente. las cosas pasaban rápidamente por la ventanilla, arboles, casas... rápido, veloz, íbamos a gran velocidad pero eso estaba bien, si él condujera lento yo querría literalmente tirarme del auto y caminar.

Cuando el letrero de "The Purple Pig" apareció ante mis ojos sonreí, era un restaurante informal y eso estaba más que bien para con mi vestimenta. Llevo el auto hacia la parte profunda del estacionamiento, esa donde las luces apenas y alumbraban el camino y definitivamente no encontrarías a alguien caminando por ahí, al menos no con buenas intenciones. Lo mire de reojo para ver su determinación, el auto se detuvo y pensé en abrir la puerta y salir al exterior pero el mantenía los seguros abajo, me gire para ver que sucedía y lo vi mirarme con los ojos entrecerrados, el tono de su camisa le daba a sus ojos un aspecto deslumbrante.

-Quítate el Jersey y sácate la camiseta - su voz sonó ronca, inmediatamente me estremecí, lo hice por dos razones, anhelaba lo que sea que quisiera darme y segundo no es como si pudiera decirle ¡no lo haré . - Y el sujetador - pronunció letra por letra, le mire y accedí. Para cuando quede con mi torso desnudo mi respiración era agitada, di un par de miradas a mi alrededor en busca de algún ojo intruso.

-No te mostraría a nadie que yo no quisiera, así que deja de mirar a los lados - su voz fue segura y determinante, sentí su mirada quemar por mi cuello y mi pecho, mi estómago se contrajo ante la caricia sutil que resultaba su mirada.

-¿Has superado tu incomodidad al estar cerca de alguien de mi familia? - preguntó distrayéndome de cualquier pensamiento sexual que se me pudiera estar ocurriendo. Le mire inclinando mi cabeza hacia un lado, era como si no entendiera su pregunta. Entonces recordé toda mi conversación con Rosalie.

-Sobre eso quería hablarle - solté rápidamente en una exhalación ¡vaya! de nuevo estaba conteniendo mi respiración - Yo... la Señora Esme se ha llevado una mala impresión sobre mi - apreté mis ojos al recordar las palabras de Rosalie - yo realmente me avergüenzo de aquello, porque por muy abrumada que me sintiera no debí ser grosera y lo fui... mucho, yo quisiera tener la oportunidad de redimirme con ellos, con Rosalie ya he hablado, pero con ellos sería bueno para mí. Si no le molesta a usted - abrí los ojos y le vi, él me observaba a mí, a mi rostro, mis ojos... a pesar de mi desnudes y lo paradoja de la situación.

-Eso me parece bien - murmuró y no pude evitarlo, sonreí, ligeramente pero bastante libre. Aunque no duro demasiado pues sentí sus dedos posicionarse sobre mis pezones los cuales debido a su "exhibición" y situación estaban dispuestos a su toque, di un respingo y una especie de protesta que fue sustituido por el dolor una vez que el apretó más fuerte.

-¿Me has extrañado pequeña puta? - preguntó saliendo completamente de la conversación, si es que puede llamarse así al intercambio de tres frases, anterior.

-S-siempre señor - murmure perdida en las sensaciones agudas que viajaban por mi cuerpo.

-Me alegra saberlo - dijo con elocuencia - mantén tus ojos cerrados, me gusta ver el movimiento de tus ojos cuando retuerzo - siguió la acción de sus palabras y jadee - cuando pellizco - acción y reacción, gemí - cuando tiro - lloriquee - porque eres _Mía_ y tu cuerpo responde solo a _Mi_ - no entendía sus puntos de aclaratoria pero me estaba poniendo muy mal con sus acciones y palabras. Abrí los ojos extasiada en sensaciones y lo vi llevar sus manos al tablero, abrió y saco un paquetito de ahí.

-No te he dicho que puedes abrir los ojos - regañó no siendo tan fuerte, sin embargo en el momento en que nuestras miradas contactaron, una chispa se avivo tanto en él como en mí y no fue necesario verlo venir para saber que sus labios chocarían con los míos en segundos dando rienda suelta a la pasión desbordante que nos embriagaba. Era incontrolable, lo deje hacer, mover, dirigir... él era el director de la orquesta de mi cuerpo como alguna vez había dicho. Quise mantenerme pasiva a pesar de lo que sentía, a pesar de que quería tocarlo, hice fuerza lo intente pero... simplemente no pude, mis manos en un atrevimiento que jamás había experimentado fueron a su cabello, sentí sus manos en mis caderas haciendo presión, causando dolor... un dolor que no era nada, enrede mis dedos en su cabello como probablemente quise hacerlo desde el primer día, era suave, hebras finas que acariciaban mis dedos, el beso era intenso, pasional, mi lengua era una muestra de lo que era yo, dejándose hacer por la suya que aplacaba y empujaba la mía hasta el fondo para luego atraerla hacia él, ¡Aire! ¡Aire! por favor, me moví, lo sé... ya no estaba en el asiento... no señores, yo estaba sobre él ¡SOBRE!, abrí los ojos perpleja, quedándome paralizada en el instante.

Su rostro cerca del mío, mirándome con la mandíbula apretada y los labios rojos, mi boca estaba entreabierta, absorbiendo todo el aire que fuese posible, mis manos aun sujetaban su cabello, mis dedos se movían sin una orden definida sobre él, como si les fuera imposible permanecer quietos, mis piernas descansaban a ambos lados de su regazo... podía sentir su pungente erección debajo de mi ¡Mierda! como había llegado aquí; llámenlo temor a su reacción, nervios o que se yo... pero sentí una solitaria lagrima rodar por mi mejilla, sentía como si hubiese roto alguna especie de regla.

-Lo...lo S-si-ento - hice por levantarme de su regazo pero él me sostuvo, sus manos estaban firmes en mis caderas, quemando al contacto de su piel, trague grueso pensando lo peor, él estaba enojado, él estaba muy enojado, ¡maldita sea! otra lagrima rodó por mi ojo, a este paso no sería de a una lagrima.

-Shhh - bramo y sentí su aliento golpear contra mí, siguió el rastro de mi lagrima con su pulgar hasta llevársela por completo, soltó mi cuerpo y sostuvo mi cabello hasta tirar de él y acercarme de nuevo a su rostro, solo... no lo hagas, quise decir, pero no, él era quien era y por eso volvió a besarme, a desarmarme y hacerme nada en su agarre ¿por qué? ¿en qué punto me había perdido tanto en él?, esta vez sí lo deje hacer completamente, no me moví nada, solo... solo mi boca que no podía evitar responder a él, lo necesitaba... demasiado, como el oxígeno y el agua lo son para la supervivencia humana. Todo agarre se perdió pero sus labios seguían conectados a los míos ¿respirar? por Dios, eso era para mediocres, todo mi oxigeno eran sus labios.

Abrí mi boca de forma más amplia para soltar un quejido cuando sentí una presión siendo ejercida sobre mi pezón derecho ¡pinza!, el aprovecho y jugo con su lengua en mi boca, la otra pinza llego y no pude evitar mover mis caderas sobre él, ¡vamos! soy humana, soy de carne no de hierro. Sus manos se volvieron a hacer a mis costados y sus pulgares se movieron en círculos sobre mi abdomen, me separe ligeramente... él me lo permitió y jadee por aire, dolía un tanto después de haber aguantado tanto.

-Eres una pequeña puta atrevida - murmuró pero sus palabras estaban teñidas por esa sonrisa devastadora de sus sonrojados labios. Sin moverme de su regazo estiro una mano para tomar el Jersey, lo paso por mis brazos.

-¿Yo?... - intente articular palabra pero de mi garganta apenas y salía un sonido casi imperceptible.

-Iras así, para que no te afecte demasiado el calor - dijo con esa sonrisa devastadora, cerré mis ojos, gemí, sus dientes tiraron de mi labio y finalmente me movió para ponerme de nuevo sobre mi asiento, me tome un segundo para calmar todo mi cuerpo y finalmente me abroche el jersey y baje del auto. El aire me golpeo, frió aire nocturno... había dicho que estaba el clima bastante helado ¡mierda!

Él se reunió a mi lado y con una sonrisa traviesa murmuro un _Pronto entraras en calor_ y caminamos cual pareja común al interior del restaurante.

Sencillo, acogedor y bastante popular... así se podía caracterizar The Purple Pig, las luces y la decoración brindaba una sensación acogedora y llena de calidez. Pasamos hacia una mesa para dos cualquiera, si había algo que no ibas a conseguir en este restaurante era privacidad, pues nunca estaba vacío ni total ni parcialmente. Ya había dicho que mi Señor estaba _delicioso_ y eso quedaba más que en evidencia cuando todas las miradas, de mujeres y hombres se posaban sobre él al andar.

-Ya que estas tan atrevida, ¿eliges tu cena? - preguntó una vez nos sentamos en una mesa, parecía divertirse a mi causa y eso tenía efectos bastante contradictorios e interesantes para analizar en mí. Asentí porque cada vez que venía a este lugar había una cosa que deseaba más que nada y eso era... Pizza.

-Pizza - le dije y cuan niña que le ofrecen lo que más anhela mis labios mostraron una sonrisa genuina, quise evitarlo pero no podía, me sentía feliz.

-Pizza será - dijo, había olvidado por completo la presión que sentía sobre mis pezones, era una persona fácil de distraer pero obviamente él no lo había olvidado, la sonrisa canalla en sus labios así me lo hacía saber.

-Desea quitarse el Jersey Señora - dijo el mesero antes de retirarse con nuestro pedido, me tense y negué con la cabeza.

-Así estoy bien - dije algo sonrojada, mi vista estaba clavada en mis manos que jugueteaban sobre la mesa.

-Relájate - susurro él y como si tuviese un control sobre mis nervios así lo hice; - ¿tienes frío - preguntó cálido. Negué, lo último que podía sentir ahora era frío - Perfecto - dijo, sus manos se perdieron de la mesa y supe enseguida porque cuando aquellas pinzas que apretaban mis pezones erectos bajo el Jersey empezaron a vibrar y presionar con énfasis, enviando ramalazos de placer por todo mi cuerpo, quise tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás, tal vez sacudirme para liberar un poco de esa tensión que se acumulaba con cada segundo en mi cuerpo, pero su mirada me tenía anclada en el sitio, respirando con dificultad... tomando aire con apenas mis labios entre abiertos, jadeando suavemente para que nadie lo notara.

-Señor... Por favor - dije lo único que podía pronunciar en un momento como este, claro que él paso de mí.

-No sabes lo que me hace verte de esa manera, te ves preciosa así de entregada - apreté mis ojos y los abrí, él no podía decir esas cosas, no. podía.

Como solía hacer en estos casos, intente calmarme, calmar mi respiración y mis sensaciones pero no podía, necesitaba alivio, mi entrepierna estaba preparada y lista para él, para cuando quisiera tomarme, él no lo haría pero mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que lo hiciera, él solo me miraba extasiado desde el otro lado de la mesa que en este momento me parecía tan distante, sus ojos estaban enmarcados por finas líneas que hablaban del buen humor en el que se encontraba, él disfrutaba viéndome ¿y yo?, yo disfrutaba verlo bien a mi causa, así yo no estuviera teniendo ningún modo de alivio, cerré mis piernas para causar fricción, quise tal vez moverme para que la tela del apretado jean hiciera presión y me aliviara... quise.

-Abre las piernas - su voz llena de humor, sonó ronca, afectada. Le mire con la seriedad y el deseo inundando mi visión, sentía mis ojos tan calientes como lo estaba todo mi cuerpo.

-Aquí esta su pedido Señor, Señora - no dije nada, ni me moví, deje mi mirada en él... la conexión no fue rota a pesar de la interrupción, porque no había modo de distraerlo a él de su objetivo.

-Disfruta la comida Isabella - murmuró, ¿cómo podría? - Come - demandó, ¿en serio?, mire la bandeja con la pizza, los cubiertos, ambos vasos de agua, mi deseo, mi cuerpo... tenía que establecer las prioridades; respire profundamente y me dispuse a comer, solo esperaba no atragantarme con la pizza.

No sé si era mi mente o en realidad a cada bocado de pizza que tomaba, las vibraciones aumentaban, sentí la presión en mi vientre, la sensación de ahogo... apenas y podía masticar aunque sentía, sabiendo que era imposible, como mi aparato digestivo se cerraba sin querer recibir nada de alimento, muy a pesar de que la pizza estaba realmente deliciosa. Cuando iba a tomar el segundo trozo de pizza, indicado por él, sentí que no podía más, iba a vomitar si seguía comiendo a juro.

-No puedo más - mi voz sonó algo histérica, al contrario de lo que pensé sobre su respuesta, parecía realmente divertido.

-Uno más - indicó señalando la pizza, él había comido dos trozos de esta y yo no había prestado mucha atención porque cualquier acción hecha por él podía llevarme fácilmente lejos... o muy cerca de lo que quería y anhelaba mi cuerpo con tanto ahínco. Hice caso con bastante motivación, saber que al terminar de comer el siguiente trozo estaríamos saliendo del restaurante hizo que prácticamente me atragantara con la pizza, pero termine y bebí mi agua; para cuando volví a levantar mis ojos para hacer contacto con los suyos, él parecía molesto ahora.

-Pareces ansiosa, levántate y ve al auto - demandó, le mire más de la cuenta por un segundo pero no había nada que hacer o decir, me levante para ponerme en marcha. El aire fresco golpeo mi rostro caliente al cruzar las puertas dobles de vidrio, agradecí por ello aunque no hacía mucho más que un poco de alivio, la presión en mis pezones no cesaba y por momentos solo deseaba dejar salir todos los sonidos que se iban acumulando en mi garganta.

Llegue al auto y me dispuse a esperarle recostada a la puerta, el frío del auto ayudo a despejar mi mente... me sentí un poco aliviada, agradecí por ello y por mi fácil de distraer mente. Las luces se encendieron y el clic del seguro sonó, gire y ahí venia, antes que nada me metí al auto... si era una cobarde.

-¿Quedaste satisfecha? - preguntó una vez que cruzábamos las rejas de salida del restaurante, si se refería a lo que yo creía, la respuesta era muy clara.

-No, Señor - respondí agachando levemente mi cabeza, sus dedos estaban de pronto levantando mi mentón, una capa vibrante enmarcaba su mirada y sentí una calidez distinta envolver mi ser, una que no tenía ningún matiz lujurioso, era una calidez que desconocía y que debía admitir, me... gustaba. Lamentablemente los momentos se acaban y en este caso se había acabado por una interrupción insistente e irritante, mi celular.

-Responde - dijo soltando mi mentón, colocando ambas manos sobre el volante - coloca el altavoz - ordenó, busque mi celular y mire la pantalla _Alice_. No debería responderle, no debería usar el altavoz... simplemente no debería, le mire.

-¿Qué esperas? - dijo empezando a molestarse, suspire y respondí colocando inmediatamente el altavoz.

-_Isabella Swan, hasta que te dignas a responder -_ Dijo, conociendo a Alice como la conocía, sabia estaba bastante enojada; una parte en mí se sintió aliviada al escuchar a mi amiga.

-Alice - murmure, desvié mi mirada de mi Señor, que de vez en cuando mientras conducía, se giraba para verme.

_-¿Puedo saber porque no has respondido mis llamadas, ni mis mensajes, ni absolutamente ninguno de mis intentos de comunicación? -_ ¡Mierda!, su mirada mostraba una ceja enarcada, cerré mis ojos.

-Solo, he estado ocupada Alice, solo eso - dije tratando de convencerla a ella, de convencerlo a él.

_-Si estás hablando del hospital... eso nunca ha sido un impedimento para hablar, ahora si te refieres a tu novio... no puedo creer que no me respondas por andar follando, preferiría que fueras sincera - _su reclamo paso de la ironía al sarcasmo y termino en la decepción.

-Alice... te estoy respondiendo ahora, si no quisiera responderte simplemente no lo haría en ningún momento, como ahora- claro que, eso tal vez... por algún milagro ella podría creérmelo, pero la persona que tenía enfrente mío, ese si no me lo creería pues solo había contestado a petición suya.

_-Esto es exasperante, has tomado una posición ridícula; Realmente no tengo una idea clara sobre tu discusión con Jasper pero ya ha pasado más de una semana y esto no es favorecedor para ninguno; Jasper evade el tema completamente, entiendo que él no va a hablarme de lo que sucedió ¿y tú? ¿lo harás?; eres mi mejor amiga y él... tu sabes lo que es él para mí, estoy en el medio y por Dios... solo deben hablar, arreglar las diferencias -_ no debía reaccionar a lo que ella me estaba diciendo, realmente no debería hacerlo pero ahí estaba, el enojo bullendo en mi a pesar de tener a_ MI _señor enfrente.

-Lo siento Al, no quiero que te sientas mal por las discusiones que puedan suceder entre Jasper y yo... - suspire y mire a mi señor, este ya no me veía, solo veía al frente pero su ceño estaba bastante fruncido - Solo te diré que él debe aprender a meterse en su vida y dejar a los demás en paz, tengo un hermano ya no necesito otro y mucho menos un padre, más bien necesito a un amigo que me apoye incondicionalmente - respondí pensando mis palabras doblemente para no ofender a nadie.

_-Estas equivocada en algunas cosas que dices pero por lo que has dicho supongo que Jasper ha intentado decirte algo sobre Edward ¿es así?... bueno, por favor Isabella, sea lo que sea no puedes permitir que se deteriore la amistad, él no es tu hermano ni tu padre, pero te quiere lo suficiente como para preocuparse por tu bienestar; deberías simplemente hablar, reunirse y hablar -_ en su voz había un deje de esperanza, suspire ¿qué decir?; Jasper podía ser terco, enormemente terco. Por el rabillo del ojo percibí movimiento y levante la vista a él, me indico que cubriera el teléfono y así lo hice.

-Dile que vayan a casa el viernes por la tarde - dijo él sin demostrar ninguna emoción a diferencia de mi rostro que debía mostrarse conmocionado.

_-_Alice... el viernes por la tarde, en casa de mi... de Edward ¿te parece bien? - pregunte,

_-Está bien, ahora que eso está dicho... ¿cómo has estado?, se te extraña por acá -_ solté un quejido, porque si... también les extrañaba.

-Sabes que yo igual, todo va bien Alice... espero que las cosas realmente puedan salir adelante el viernes - yo también tenía esperanzas.

_-Tratare de poner en una buena disposición a Jasper; oye... Renee me ha llamado - _¿mi mamá?, arrugue el entrecejo.

-¿Sucedió algo, porque no me ha llamado a mí? - divague en voz alta.

_-Solo... está tratando de que yo te convenza de ir... visitar, les comente de que tu también querías ir pero has estado ocupada e, Isabella, lo siento... yo no sabía que ella no sabía exactamente sobre tu y Edward y... bueno, de verdad lo siento - _murmuró pareciendo bastante apenada, sentí un enorme peso instalándose sobre mis hombros.

-Tendré que llamarla, hablaremos de eso luego, ahora tengo que colgar... nos vemos, te enviare la dirección en un mensaje - dije.

_-Lo siento -_ se oyó apenada, colgué.

Mire hacia él, tenía que hacerlo y medir como se había tomado la conversación, no presagiaba nada muy bueno; su ceño seguía fruncido, su mandíbula estaba dura, las manos fijas en el volante, impasible y completamente frío tanto que la calidez que solía emanar era hielo... como cuando te acercas a la nevera y se te hiela el cuerpo. cerré los ojos y me recosté en el asiento. Esperaba que mi madre no se estuviera haciendo ideas falsas en su mente, que no estuviera molesta, ¿por que no me había llamado? ¿por que yo no la había llamado a ella?

-Quiero que te quites las pinzas - oí que dijo, no me había percatado que aun seguía con ellas puestas, habían dejado de vibrar y me había acostumbrado a la presión que ejercían.

-¿Por... Por qué? - dije contrariada.

-¡Solo hazlo! - dijo con voz potente - no los quites, jálalos de ti - bramó, abrí mi Jersey y mire hacia bajo donde dos pinzas entre plata y negro presionaban mis pezones potentemente, puse una mano temblorosa sobre uno de ellos y apenas tire, sin quitar, sentí la presión aguda recorrer mi cuerpo... no era el momento para sentir placer pero era inevitable, tire de él con fuerza y el dolor me inundo por completo, proferí un grito ahogado pero antes de sentir alivio jale el otro y me libre de ellos. Respire con agitación, mi intención fue soltar las pinzas en algún lugar y acariciarme para sentir alivio pero... evidentemente no lo tenía permitido.

-Las manos donde las pueda ver, no te merecer ahora ningún tipo de alivio - su voz sonó baja, lo acepte porque sabía que iba a conseguir la forma de reprenderme pero antes debíamos tener una pequeña conversación, si bien él era mi Amo, yo su sumisa pero la conversación iba a darse de cualquier manera.

_**...**_

¿Dije que la conversación se iba a dar?, bueno... eso era mi intención pero justamente ahora me encontraba en la mazmorra sin ningún rastro de mi ropa, solo el frío apremiante golpeando mi cuerpo, con las manos atadas en lo alto... ¡bravo!_ la conversación se estaba dando_, pensé con sarcasmo.

*- La cuerda que sostenía sus manos de un color negro profundo pasaba por un aro que guindaba del techo y caía enrollada en el piso... estaba sola, sus tacones le permitían estar de pie y no guindando, su desnudez la abrumaba y la excitaba de igual manera. Al llegar a casa él no había dicho ni una palabra, había tomado su boca con fiereza como si también fuera su propio oxígeno, la había llevado a rastras arriba siendo rudo y suave a la vez, porque su agarre no era violento solo lo era su forma de moverse.

La había llevado sin miramientos a la mazmorra, desprendiendo su cuerpo de las prendas en cada paso dado. La había atado y a la vez acariciado su cuerpo sin decir una palabra mientras ella lo observa con temor y a la vez adoración, porque por muy rudo que el pareciera ella adoraba a su Señor, en todo el esplendor de sus matices cambiantes.

Y de igual modo que había hecho todas esas acciones, se había ido, la había dejado sola con sus pensamientos dando vueltas, su madre, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, la señora Esme, de pronto eran muchas personas, de pronto su vida era muy diferente a la tranquilidad que ella anhelaba tener en las manos de su Señor, ¿qué hacer? ignorar todo era lo que había hecho en los últimos días y parecía que eso no llevaba a ninguna parte, ignorar no solucionaba porque las cosas no iban a cambiar haciendo caso omiso de ellas, las cosas cambiaban si ella le buscaba solución y daba frente de ello pero ¿cómo hacerlo?... cabeza fría, ella tendría que ser fuerte por ella, por su señor, por la tranquilidad que sentía cuando estaba junto a él, mantener la fachada y vivir a su manera.

Tenía su cabeza gacha, mirando a sus pies, sus uñas pintadas en un tono rojo sangre, sus pies perfectamente cuidados enfundados en un par de sandalias de tiras altas... pensó en lo metafórico que podía ser eso, los pies, a su modo pensar, no eran precisamente algo bonito para las personas, no era un atractivo para nada pero cuando los arreglas y los mantienes "cuidados" entonces para los demás estará bien, no importa que en el interior sean un par de pies normales... sonrió, eso era.*

Me sobresalto la melodía que empezó a sonar, levante la vista buscando pero no había nada, estaba de espaldas a la puerta y apenas podía percibir sonido, la melodía era tenue, reconocía las notas de un violín que inundaban la habitación, pero no era él quien las interpretaba sabía que salían de algún reproductor; las notas estaban llenándome de una sensación nerviosa, miedo, ansiedad, angustia... mi corazón martillaba contra mi pecho mientras la melodía seguía sonando y de pronto tomaba unas marchas aceleradas para luego volver a un punto de calma y estupor.

-Debes dejar que la música te envuelva, no pensar en que deberías sentir con ella... solo dejar que ella decida por ti, que colme tus sentidos y ya no seas lo que tú quieres sino lo que ella quiere que seas - pronunció a mi espalda - sentí un inmenso alivio al oírlo, no podía verlo y la música apenas me permitía escuchar, por lo que no me di cuenta cuando se acerco solo sentí su cuerpo pegándose al mío, la tela acariciaba mi espalda y sus manos viajaron al frente sosteniendo entre sus manos un antifaz, sin decir ni una palabra lo ajusto a mis ojos, negándome ver solo oír.

-Señor - llame, recordando que quería hablar con él.

-Shhh... si no quieres que te amordace y esto se vuelva un monologo guarda silencio, tendrás la oportunidad de expresarte - dijo calmadamente. Suspire. La melodía iba en un modo acelerado, desesperante... sus labios tocaron mi cuello, húmedo, frío aliento contra la sensible piel de mi cuello, gemí... en éxtasis puro, su barba raspo, sus labios veneraron, sus dientes rozaron y mi sexo lloro... él era el dueño y señor de mi cuerpo.

Tomo mi cabello en sus manos y escuche el aspirar de su nariz, ¿qué hacía?... mi cuerpo re-vibraba por la melodía, por él, por todo. Mi cuerpo se resintió cuando sus manos se alejaron de él, fuera de mi pero pronto fue remplazado por la sensación de su mirada frente a mí, anhele poder verlo, poder tocarlo; la melodía cambio a otra de la misma tonalidad solo que esta era aún más tenue y creaba una sensación de angustia mayor en mi... era como si consiguiera mantenerme expectante en todos los sentidos. Sentí sus manos posarse en mis pechos, ambas manos cubriéndome y retorciéndome, grite, si grite pero fui acallada por él y la potente fiereza de sus labios sobre los míos, estaba embriagada, cuando se alejó me relamí los labios llenos de su saliva.

-Haces cosas que me enfurecen, cosas que me gustan, andas y haces que mis años teniendo el control se reduzcan, eres atrevida y te dejo serlo, me ocultas cosas y te doy placer ¿es eso justo? - su voz salió ronca pero apenas y preste atención embotada por su aliento en mi cara.

-¡Respóndeme! - tiro de mis pezones, bastante sensibles por los tratos anteriores y me vi en el apuro de responder.

-No lo es Señor - dije asimilando sus palabras.

-¿Quieres contarme de que va o de que fue tu pelea con tu amigo Jasper y hace cuánto fue? - esa pregunta sonó demasiado fría, helándome la sangre.

-La semana pasada - mi voz se fue apagando a medida que hablaba - el me pidió que nos encontráramos en el Millennium park, accedí, fui a verle.

_**Flash Back**_

_**Nos Saludamos**_

_-¡Rubio! – grite cuando lo divise en medio de la gente, estaba mirando hacia un grupo de personas concentrado, vistiendo un habitual traje de trabajo._

_-Linda – se giró cuando escucho mi grito y extendió los brazos en una invitación muda, sin dudarlo ni un segundo me metí entre sus brazos. _

_**Estableció su punto**_

_-Estoy preocupado por ti – dijo con sutileza, midiendo mis reacciones._

_-¿Por qué deberías estarlo? – pregunte._

_-¿Por qué no me contaste lo que paso en los últimos días?, cuando no estuve – dijo._

_**Discutimos**_

_-¿Desde cuándo existen secretos entre nosotros? – preguntó, mire sus ojos, el gesto dolido de su mirada me hizo sentir miserable._

_-Hay cosas... que prefieres compartir con una chica, una mujer... es lo normal – dije intentando de nuevo._

_-¿Es él, no es así? – Preguntó, lo mire frunciendo el ceño - ¿Edward?... lo has intentado ocultar pero no lo has conseguido porque tu comportamiento te delata, tan repentinamente te fuiste hacia él, él es como Riley ¿no es así? _

_-¿Y que si lo es Jasper?... es mi vida y tu como mi amigo debes aceptar lo que sea que yo escoja para mí__._

_**Y él remato**_

_-Debo irme – le dije._

_-¿Qué? ¿Te azotan si llegas después de la hora?... eso suena más a tu padre – dijo sarcásticamente, ¿¡Que!? Le mire realmente mal pero la malicia y humor negro bailaba en sus ojos, me controle para no golpearle._

_**Fin del Flash Back**_

Termine sintiéndome apenada por nuestra discusión, amaba a Jasper, él había sido y era mi mejor amigo en todos los aspectos pero no toleraría que se metiera en mi vida de esa manera, no con lo único que en realidad tenia, lo más real y lo más cerca de felicidad que me hacía sentir. Escuche claramente un potente gruñido salir de su pecho, fuerte, claro y viril. Me estremecí y anticipe lo peor.

-Cosas como esas son las que espero me cuentes cuando sucedan porque confías en mi Isabella, no voy a reprochar que él se meta en tu vida porque te has sabido defender al respecto y mantener una postura, eso me hace sentir orgulloso. Lo que me decepciona es tu silencio - reprochó tomándome del cabello, inclino mi cabeza hacia arriba, hablo pegado a mí, el movimiento de sus labios al pronunciar palabras hacia que rozara contra los míos, ¿quería acaso enloquecerme?

-Lo... siento - respondí - yo... esa noche estaba su familia en casa, sucedió todo y yo no tuve oportunidad de decir nada - dije.

-Lo recuerdo - suspiró, para mi sorpresa dejo un suave beso en mis labios y volvió a soltarme, me sentía mareada - hay cosas que intentas ocultarme y no puedes Isabella, tengo mis ojos sobre ti probablemente más de lo que debería - no entendía a que se refería con eso - y por lo mismo conozco la variante en la profundidad de tu mirada cuando estas cargando un peso y no quieres decírmelo, ¿recuerdas la primera noche?... sé que te corriste en sueños, sé que no aguantaste y que tu inconsciente te llevo al orgasmo; cosas como esas me las dicen tus ojos, pero me gustaría que me lo dijeras en palabras; debes confiar en mí, no te voy a hacer daño y si crees que lo haré y esto ya lo he repetido muchas veces, recuerda que tienes tu palabra de seguridad - asentí.

-Si Señor - dije.

-Ahora... ¿de qué va lo de tu madre? - preguntó evidentemente curioso, la música había cesado en el momento justo en que nuestra conversación tomaba un matiz más serio, probablemente haya sido él.

-Solo... hace mucho que no los veo, por motivos de trabajo u otra cosa se me ha hecho imposible y hace algunos días que llamo me ha dicho que desea que vaya, yo no le he dado ninguna respuesta afirmativa o negativa porque sabía que primero debía consultarlo con usted; y con respecto a lo... otro, bueno lo que dijo Alice, yo no le he comentado sobre usted y nuestro vinculo o que estoy viviendo con alguien porque no quiero que se tome falsas ideas, en la universidad cuando salí con un par de chicos le comentaba que eran relaciones de un tiempo... ahora prefiero mantenerlo para mí a crear falsas expectativas en ella - explique.

-¿Por qué no puedes decirle también que soy una relación de un tiempo? - su pregunta me desconcertó ¿por qué?... abrí mi boca en repetidas ocasiones para responder pero nada salió.

-No lo sé - dije con pesadez.

-Fin de la conversación - anunció - abre la boca, grande - una especie de tubo metió en mi boca, algo corto pero que me hacía mantenerla abierta, supe que era una mordaza cuando sentí las cuerdas alrededor de mi rostro y el ajuste en la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

-Visitaras a tus padres, intentaras arreglar las cosas con Jasper y el domingo me acompañaras a casa de mis padres y tendrás tu oportunidad con ellos; es todo una fachada Isabella, como te he dicho lo que tú y yo tenemos acá no tiene por qué interesarle al resto del mundo y si les interesa puedes dejar que ellos se formen su propia idea; una fachada, ¿puedes con eso? Asiente si estás de acuerdo - lo hice, porque parecía que él estuviera en consonancia con mis pensamientos anteriores, lo hice porque por él lo haría y a la vez estaría haciéndolo por mí.

**_..._**

*Sorprendida abrió los ojos aunque no pudiese ver nada, el roce de la cuerda estaba empapando sus pliegues, la estaba estimulando... él miraba desde su posición, extasiado en verla tan entregada para él y por él. A pesar de los errores que cometía sin darse cuenta, ella se entregaba exquisitamente a él, controlándolo sin darse cuenta, porque desde el primer momento él se había abnegado a ella, por su placer, por su cuidado, todo por ella. Movió la cuerda insistentemente, viendo cómo se perdía en sus pliegues sonrojados, ella estaba más que excitada, sonidos incoherentes y suplicantes salían de su garganta, su pecho se movía al compás de sus pesadas respiraciones y él... él podría tener un orgasmo sino supiera controlarse tan bien tan solo viéndola de esa manera.

Él la torturo en placer hasta más no poder, nunca permitiendo que sintiera el alivio total, veía sus dedos contraerse, sus pezones eran dos piedras apuntando en su dirección, su piel estaba sudorosa, muchas partes de su cuerpo sonrosadas y para el seguía siendo absolutamente hermosa.

Cuando intuyo era suficiente, soltó la cuerda, aliviándola por un momento... solo por un momento, se acercó a ella lentamente, como si pudiera verlo y estuviese jugando con ella, acaricio su mejilla y sintió como ella inclinaba la cabeza a su toque; el roce de sus pieles creaba una sensación de pura estática en sus cuerpos, se atraían inquebrantables.*

Sentí como era desatada y temí por ello, tenía fe en que no me dejara de esta manera, tenía que acabar con ello o no podría dormir esta noche, recordé aquella vez que me levante angustiada habiéndome corrido en sueños, siempre supe que él lo supo, porque en algunas ocasiones, así como él puede leer en mi mirada yo podía leer en la suya, siempre y cuando él lo permitiera.

Su mano tomo la mía cuando quede liberada de toda atadura, un hormigueo recorrió mi brazo mientras iba envuelta por su calidez hacia donde sea que me estuviese dirigiendo.

-Eleva una pierna, estarás sobre una mesa- indicó para que supiera lo que estaba frente a mí, él sostuvo mi mano para ayudarme a subir, no pensé en lo que estaba haciendo, solo hice, pronto estuve sobre mis rodillas en la mesa, no era demasiado alta pero si lo suficiente para que, sin poder ver como estaba, me causara cierto vértigo. Sentí un tirón en mi cabello y mi cabeza y manos siendo pasadas por alguna parte, ¿estaba de cabeza?, no, mis rodillas seguían apoyadas sobre la mesa pero todo mi cuerpo estaba inclinado en la otra dirección, sentí el antifaz siendo removido de mis ojos, por fin pude ver, ¡Demonios!, mi cabeza estaba en un hueco y sobresalía debajo de la mesa junto a mis manos atadas en puños, ¿moverme? imposible, podía ver sus pasos al andar, ir por ahí y volver a la mesa, trayendo cosas... estaba expuesta para él y tuve que cerrar mis ojos ante lo que eso significaba.

-¿deseas usar tu palabra segura? - preguntó, ¿por qué lo hacía antes de empezar? - hoy las reglas cambian, úsala ahora o atente a las consecuencias - respire ¿qué?, no.

Negué a duras penas, debido a mi posición, no sabía cómo me veía pero supo de mi negativa, sentí sus manos grandes y suaves posarse en mis nalgas desnudas, estaba tan expuesta que podía avergonzarme por ello ¡Como si él no conociera cada rincón de mi cuerpo!

Si de algo estaba segura es que él sería mi perdición, cada día se iba convirtiendo más en ello, si yo había elegido esta forma de practicar el sexo, él estaba adaptándome a su forma de vida, no solo era el sexo, era el día a día, era él y su propio mundo que me estaba absorbiendo y yo estaba deseosa por ser absorbida.

Un azote que se podía considerar juguetón impacto mis nalgas.

-Hmmgf - inteligibles sonidos salían de mi garganta; iban y venían más azotes, y apenas veía sus piernas estremecerse con cada uno de ellos, no estaba siendo brusco por el contrario estaba enviando oleadas de placer crudo por todo mi cuerpo. No podía hablar para rogar solo podía mover mi cuerpo clamando por más.

-¿Que voy a hacer contigo pequeña puta? - preguntó, sabía que no esperaba respuesta, la pregunta había sido para sí mismo - estas chorreando, te gusta tanto esto que apenas puedo soportarlo - gimió y juro por Dios que fue el sonido más delicioso escuchado por mis oídos -Hay algo que nunca he tomado de mi pequeña puta - fue mi turno de gemir - y estoy ansioso por ello - no hicieron falta más palabras sentí la punta de su lengua hacer contacto con mi parte más sensible y cual hormonal que era, solo eso basto para sentir como mi mundo colisionaba y caía perdida. _**Primer Impacto.**_

_**...**_

Cuando me hube recuperado y él se apartó de mí, pude ver como la ropa iba cayendo, quise apretar mis dientes pero la mordaza no me lo permitía; me queje.

-¿Deseas algo? - su voz sonó distorsionada, negué. -Eso pensé

La penetración es el acto de introducir el pene dentro de la vagina de la mujer, esa era la definición universal que todo el mundo conocía, pero su penetración era mucho más que ese simple y mundano acto, estaba llena de anticipación y escepticismo, de fluidos y contracciones, de ruegos y gemidos... ¡Por Dios! ¡Hazlo ya!. El glande sonrosado de su polla se restregó contra mis pliegues, él se torturaba y me torturaba en el proceso, se presionaba contra mí, sin penetrarme, aunque su polla siempre acababa por buscar mi entrada. Llevaba humedad desde mi vagina hasta mi culo, mientras mis ojos rodaban hasta el punto del dolor, él jugaba y se divertía y yo solo esperaba a que se cansara de ello y se decidiera por penetrarme de una buena vez.

Jadeo agudo y descontrolado... Bendita sea la vida llena de placeres y perversiones, Bendito sea el mundo por haberse perdido dentro de todo. Me sentí ahogar cuando mi carne se fue expandiendo poco a poco y tomándolo, exprimiéndolo, mis paredes se contraían y él apenas y se movía, sus manos en mis nalgas, su calidez en mí, su polla en mí, su voz en mí. ¡Colapsaba!, rítmico y potente, así fueron sus movimientos, nada de violentos, la tortura seguía hasta que el desenfreno pudo más y simplemente mi mente se desconectó de mi cuerpo y una vez más el abismo fue el testigo de mi placer. _**Segundo Impacto**_.

**_..._**

Hay muchas cosas que pueden considerarse asquerosas, al elegir mi carrera profesional y empezar a desenvolverme en ella, tuve que dejar eso a un lado, no hay asco en nada que tenga que ver con la humanidad o la naturaleza, porque todo es un ecosistema perfecto creado y conectado entre sí, ¿por qué asco?, no... no había.

Estaba agotada, mis músculos dolían por la tensión, mi sexo palpitaba por la acción, la piel de mis nalgas ardía por sus azotes; la suavidad de sus manos me desataron y sacaron de mi prisión; se las arregló para levantarme y sentarme ahora en la mesa ¡dolía!, pero dolía plácidamente, un recordatorio de él llenándome, mi mirada estaba gacha hacia mis piernas desnudas, la unión de esta y los restos de él asomando. Alce la vista, su gloriosa desnudez estaba ante mis ojos, apreté y mire... él era más que hermoso, sus ojos vibraban en emociones y para mi sorpresa no parecía del todo satisfecho. Camino hacia mí, aun tenía la mordaza apretada en mis labios, molestaba. Su calor volvió a inundarme y me percate de los movimiento de sus músculos y la suavidad perceptible de su piel tan cerca de mí, ambas manos se pusieron a mis lados, su cabeza a la altura de la mía, sus ojos en los míos; sentí su miembro erguido contra mi pierna, húmedo por mis fluidos y los suyos.

Su mirada cálida estaba llena de miles de cosas que no podía explicar, él no podía, yo tampoco. En algún punto de mi mente capture que la melodía había seguido sonando, eso confirmaba como mis sentidos se concentraban en él haciendo que todo lo que nos rodeaba dejara de existir. Sus manos agarraron mis costados y sus pulgares acariciaron mi abdomen, subiendo, lentamente... salir sin marcas de una sesión con él, era algo sorprendente, aunque estaba empezando a notar unas marcas diferentes, unas marcas en mi alma.

Me alzo para ponerme en el piso, le mire y me miro, sujeto mi cabello en un puño y llevo mi boca hacia donde quería... no había asco en ello, eran sus restos y los míos, él no fue rudo y me permitió hacer y eso fue suficiente para conseguir mi propio placer. _**Tercer Impacto.**_

_**...**_

Sentía que físicamente no daba para más, mis labios hinchados y mi cuerpo pesado apenas resistían, esperaba que él no quisiera nada más de mi por hoy. Estaba en sus manos y nos movíamos, se movía lentamente, parecía agotado. No supe si fue mi cuarto o no, porque ni los colores percibía, el agua tibia, el roce de la toalla y su cuerpo... ¡no más! quise negar pero nada salió, no hubo más, mullida cama, suaves almohadas y un calor agradable.

Dormir es una sensación que siempre me ha llenado de placer y relajación, más sin embargo esa noche dormir había sido otra cosa, el cansancio había hecho mella para que no sintiera nada, pero había algo más, una sensación de sentirme plena que no cabía en mi pecho y me había hecho descansar como nunca. Me removí entre las sabanas con una sonrisa en mis labios. me fui girando y me descubrí en el orillo, ¡qué raro! solía dormir al centro, quede mirando hacia arriba, la claridad se filtraba por la ventana, ¡un nuevo día! maravilloso y nuevo día.

Las emociones pueden hacerle un daño irreparable al sistema humano y eso sentí en un momento dado cuando algo se movió a mi lado, mis ojos intentaron salirse del hueco en mi cráneo, gire milímetro a milímetro para ver una mata de cabellos cobrizos enmarcando la cara del ser que invadía mi ser de manera única;_ ¡Ahora entiendo porque dormí tan bien!_ pensé en algún rincón irónica, pero la perplejidad pudo más que la ironía y los pensamientos absurdos, me alarme, me despeje y me removí, él parecía alguien completamente diferente en su estado de estupor, las sabanas apenas tapaban la parte central de su anatomía, estaba boca abajo con el rostro dirigido hacia mí; su espalda, sus lunares, se movían con cada respiración... volvía a perderme a irme, me sentí ahogada y mucho más que eso, sentí mucho... mucho más que eso. _**Impacto final: Colisión.**_

* * *

_**Buenas Noches (?**_

**_P_**_rimero que nada un saludo, segundo una ¿disculpa? eso ya suena repetitivo pero ahora si que es cierto que la Universidad esta acabando conmigo, bueno... no lo preguntan pero estoy muy cerca de la gran meta y por eso mi tiempo cada vez se reduce menos, el poco libre que tengo lo aprovecho para dormir pues ¡SOY AMANTE DE LA CAMA!, sin embargo, pido disculpas porque se que si empece una historia no puedo abandonarla de esa manera, realmente espero tener ratos como este donde puedo dedicarme a hacer esto que me gusta... También__ espero que puedan disculparme y bueno, espero al menos les agrade el Capitulo, Un beso :*_


	18. Lecciones de un Amo

**Closer**

**Advertencia: **Historia con alto contenido sexual, lenguaje soez, una temática BDSM... si te molestan las malas palabras no leas y quienes leen lo hacen bajo su propia responsabilidad, no hay queja bajo advertencia, si quieres romance no leas, si quieres un drama elaborado no leas, ahora si quieres la historia entre un Dom y una Sumisa lee :)

_..._

_"he concebido todo lo concebible en este género, pero que duda cabe de que no he hecho todo cuanto he imaginado ni nunca lo haré"  
_

* * *

**_Capitulo 18: Lecciones de un Amo_**

_"Las emociones pueden hacerle un daño irreparable al sistema humano y eso sentí en un momento dado cuando algo se movió a mi lado, mis ojos intentaron salirse del hueco en mi cráneo, gire milímetro a milímetro para ver una mata de cabellos cobrizos enmarcando la cara del ser que invadía mi ser de manera única; ¡Ahora entiendo porque dormí tan bien! pensé en algún rincón irónica, pero la perplejidad pudo más que la ironía y los pensamientos absurdos, me alarme, me despeje y me removí, él parecía alguien completamente diferente en su estado de estupor, las sabanas apenas tapaban la parte central de su anatomía, estaba boca abajo con el rostro dirigido hacia mí; su espalda, sus lunares, se movían con cada respiración... volvía a perderme a irme, me sentí ahogada y mucho más que eso, sentí mucho... mucho más que eso. Impacto final: Colisión."_

Mi corazón martillaba frenéticamente por cosas distintas, estaba acostumbrada a que martillara porque él se acercaba, porque él tenía algo en mente, porque no sabía lo que él iba a hacer, pero esto era distinto, no había miedo, angustia o nerviosismo; había una extraña y cálida sensación de estar bien que se acentuaba con cada segundo que lo seguía viendo a mi lado, sin embargo, esa parte de mi mente que tiene un modo de pensar estructurado y disciplinado me decía e iba ganando terreno en mi mente, que esto estaba mal, la cercanía, todo... mi privacidad, mi lugar seguro estaba siendo invadido por él, a este paso no quedaría nada de mí y todo sería él y eso... eso puede ser muy bueno y muy malo, porque no sabía en qué grado podría perderme tanto y en qué punto esto se convirtiera en algo no retornable.

Sentí mi cuerpo dar ligeros temblores, tendría que calmarme si no quería que él despertara y me viera en tal estado de conmoción, ¡maldita sea! ¿porque algo tan simple se me tornaba tan difícil de asimilar? ¿y que si desde la primera vez hubiese dormido junto a él? ¿y que si...? ¡No! ¡Mierda y doble Mierda!

Cerré mis ojos y masajee mis sienes, esto de verdad no estaba colaborando conmigo, mi mente era un revoltijo de pensamientos y yo solo quería que todos se fueran, que me dejaran en paz; mire de nuevo hacia él y sentí un picor en mis dedos ante las ganas de trazar líneas imaginarias de un lunar a otro, los contornos de su espalda, el olía maravillosamente bien, aun dormido desprendía todo eso que me hacía perder la cabeza, en el buen sentido de esto, su cabello era otra historia, era un hermoso y excitante desastre, recordar cómo se sentía en mis dedos no colaboraba con mi intención de no acercar demasiado mi mano. Era increíble como podía pasar de la desesperación al deseo con tan solo verlo de diferentes maneras, si dejaba la angustia que me ahogaba por el hecho de tenerle a mi lado entonces el deseo arremetía en mí, tan devastador como solo él puede provocarlo.

¿Que debía hacer ahora?, ¿si tenía que hacer algo? ¡Dios! había sido él quien se durmió en mi cama entonces ¿por qué estoy pensándolo tanto? no es como si se fuera acabar el mundo o en este caso nuestro contrato por ello, - negué fervientemente con la cabeza - lo que sea que pasase cuando él abriera los ojos, no era mi culpa ni a mi causa, fin de los pensamientos. Quise aplaudirme o golpearme por esa decisión y mi festejo interno ante ello.

Me levante con una de las sabanas de la cama - ya que al parecer habían dos - cubriendo mi desnudez, camine hacia los cristales y observe la fina capa de lluvia caer, el cielo estaba encapotado, era hermoso... la grama se iba mojando gota a gota alcanzo un matiz verde vivo. Me senté en el suelo empujada por la sensación de paz que sentía al ver el paisaje; como cuando era niña... como cuando me despertaba y me iba directo al pequeño cuadro que era la ventana de mi habitación y veía la lluvia caer, mientras mi padre y mi madre estaban por toda la casa, encargándose de todo y haciéndome sentir segura; en este caso no era ni mi padre ni mi madre, era él y la sensación reconfortarle era la misma.

Sentí la calidez que solo podía venir de su presencia a mi espalda, seguí mirando hacia el vidrio, enfocando la mirada y alcance a ver resquicios del reflejo de su piel en el cristal, él robaba el aliento. Respire profundo y desde mi posición en el suelo gire la cabeza, trague grueso y levante mis ojos hacia su rostro... no sabía si él era más tentador totalmente desnudo o con ese bóxer, si por el día cuando estaba completamente despierto y dispuesto al mundo... o ahora cuando sus ojos eran rendijas adorables, rascando su barba en un gesto perezoso, su cara de sueño generaba una sensación en mi pecho que estaba más que segura no iba a ponerle nombre.

-Buenos días, Señor - me sorprendí de la claridad con la que salió mi voz. Me quede capturada por la profundidad azul de sus ojos, me miraba con tanta intensidad a través de la rendija que eran sus ojos, que era incapaz de descifrar sus emociones por esta mañana.

-Buenos días, Isabella - vi su mano moverse hacia mi cabello, como si no supiera que eso me desarmaba, acarició mi cabello de forma perezosa y tuve que cerrar mis ojos y controlar los escalofríos que recorrías mi cuerpo ante ese simple toque. Me olvide de todo, de mi incomodidad, de mi privacidad ¡De todo!

Él no dijo nada, no tenía por qué hacerlo, pues era él... con un simple _te veo abajo_ se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación, dejándome con un notable vacío, creo que no iba a ver mi cama del mismo modo. Sin más me levante y fui al baño, era hora de empezar un nuevo día.

El agua caía sobre mi cuerpo, me permití relajar mis músculos, cada una de las articulaciones de mi cuerpo, sin embargo, el cerebro nunca descansa y justo ahora no estaba en pro de un descanso, mi mente seguía evocando su imagen en mi cama, poniendo mis dos emociones a consideración, la contrariedad y la calidez luchaban raudamente para dominar en mi interior y yo simplemente no podía decidirme por alguna, solo ignorarlo.

Medias, falda, blusa, jersey... listo. Maquillaje, trenza en el cabello, listo. Tome mi bolso, mi BlackBerry... ¡oh! tendría que pedirle las llaves de mi auto a Michael, salí de la habitación no sin antes hacer mi cama con cierta reticencia, él hecho de saber que él había estado allí había dejado de ser una sensación incomoda y se había vuelto agradable hasta cierto punto, las sabanas olían a él. Después de todo dormiría feliz.

Baje las escaleras de uno en uno, esta mañana no lo había oído tocar el violín mientras me vestía... supongo que no había tenido oportunidad para ello. Deje el Jersey junto a mi bolso, el teléfono y las llaves sobre uno de los sillones de la estancia principal para dirigirme a la cocina.

-Buenos días Carmen - saludé entrando a la cocina, le sonreí con amabilidad y me dispuse por una taza de café.

-Buenos días, Srta. Swan, se le ve bastante radiante esta mañana - dijo, sentí ese panal de abejas moviéndose en mi estómago, le sonreí, no sabía que podría responder a eso.

-Carmen, ¿dónde está el Sr. Michael?, necesito pedirle las llaves de mi auto - pregunté inclinándome en la barra.

-Yo las tengo - pronunció mi Señor haciendo gala de entrada en la cocina, vestido con un inmaculado traje gris y una camisa blanca, ¿anoche había dicho que se veía delicioso? él lo era en cualquier momento, con o sin ropa, informal o formal. Sé que le mire más de la cuenta por eso cuando vi el reproche en sus ojos agache mi mirada mientras oía una risa disimulada, supongo que de Carmen ¡vaya!.

-Ten - vi por el rabillo como se metía una mano al bolsillo y sacaba mis llaves, dando un paso en mi dirección para acercarlas, otro paso, otro paso y estaba cerca de mí, una mano suya apoyada en mi espalda y la otra colocando las llaves a mi lado. Decir que mi respiración se agito por su cercanía sería un eufemismo, no solo se aceleró, me ruborice ¡yo! ¡maldita sea!.

-Buenos días Carmen - dijo con una sonrisa radiante, me tenía tonta.

-Buenos días Sr Cullen, luce usted muy bien esta mañana - dijo Carmen respondiendo su saludo, gire mi vista a ella con sorpresa, tenía una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro, fruncí el ceño y negué con la cabeza. ¡Como habían cambiado las cosas!

-Carmen, vamos a tomar el desayuno en el jardín, por favor - indicó mi Señor, mientras me tomaba de la mano para jalarme junto con él, mis pasos se tropezaron pero logre estabilizarme para seguirlo a un paso de distancia. En momentos como este, me sentía de mil maneras al ver su comodidad a mi alrededor, unas veces era tan frio como un desconocido, otras cálido y cercano, las dos me gustaban, pero con las dos no me sentía del todo cómoda y no era precisamente porque me molestara mi accionar, era porque no sabía cómo comportarme ante eso.

-No hace un día excepcionalmente soleado para comer afuera - comenté para romper el silencio y porque no decirlo en atrevimiento, pues no solía decir muchas cosas en su presencia, él giro hacia mí y pude ver la comisura de sus labios intentando levantarse.

-Apuesto más por los días frescos que por los días cálidos - levanté mi vista a él.

-Coincido en eso - dije con timidez, no era común estar cruzando palabras con él. Tome un sorbo de mi taza de café y espere por su indicación para poder sentarme, él me hizo esperar por supuesto, vi cómo se sentaba y sus labios aprisionaban el filo de la taza para absorber el café, una oleada de calor subió por mi cuerpo, mis piernas hormiguero... mis ojos caldearon.

-No queremos que te caigas, siéntate - dijo él en un tono burlón, me sentí avergonzada y me reprendí por mis reacciones adolescentes, ¡Así no era yo!

Mi señor volvió su atención hacia mí, tocando su barba, sus ojos ardían... ¿qué pasaría por su mente en este momento? era mi mayor pensamiento, me encantaría saberlo, saberlo todo de él.

-Me gustaría que me hablaras de Riley - soltó pronunciando palabra por palabra de forma pausada, mi rostro se descompuso pero logre controlarlo, ¿para qué?, su ceja se enarco en mi dirección, esas cejas que brillaban doradas y eran tan gruesas como muy pocas veces ves - Te escucho - no era una petición, era una orden. Suspire y empecé a jugar con mis dedos.

-¿To-odo? - titubee, él asintió y rasco su barba, seguir el movimiento de sus dedos no era bueno para mi salud mental, me aclare y empecé a hablar.

-Una vez que me di cuenta que mis relaciones _normales_ no funcionaban empecé a rechazar a cualquiera que intentara acercarse a mí, no había necesidad de salir solo para follar cuando ni siquiera con eso quedaba bien; así paso casi un año de mi carrera con Alice reprochándome el hecho de no salir con nadie, sin embargo, aprendí a ignorar bastante bien sus pataletas, mis padres me hablaban y estaban bien con lo que yo decidiera, ellos tampoco presentaban apuros en que estuviera con alguien. Un día Alice me pidió que la acompañase a una convención de Arquitectura e Ingeniería moderna en el Museo de la Universidad, accedí porque ya habían acabado mis exámenes y a pesar de no ser mi área siempre me ha llamado la atención la arquitectura y la ingeniería - Permití a mi mente perderse en los recuerdos.

-Ahí lo conocí, él es Ingeniero y ha participado en algunas obras emblemáticas de Chicago, sin embargo nunca sobresale el nombre del ingeniero, siempre el del Arquitecto, es por eso que su nombre no es altamente reconocido, su rostro era joven más su edad y experiencia eran otra cosa. Él se acercó a nosotras con amabilidad, ofreciéndose a explicarnos las cosas que allí habían, me maraville y eso me sorprendió, él con sus conocimientos lograba cautivar, empezamos a salir, como amigos, claro está... con el tiempo me dijo que no había estado haciendo más que medirme, para cuando me llevo a su casa y me mostro _su mundo_, yo no sabía que decir, no es como si tuviese una amplia gama de conocimientos al respecto, solo sabía lo básico pero él me lo mostro de manera tal que supe no había opción, tenía que probarlo, él me describió la forma en que veía yo encajaba en su mundo, en _ese_ mundo, cada cosa, cada palabra, cada instrumento, cada sensación. Él me enseño a ser buena para él, a sentir devoción y dependencia hacia su persona, yo adoraba complacerle en cada forma, y él se comportaba excepcional... digo, si él era mi amo pero de cierto modo, era como un buen amigo y eso quedó sustentado cuando me conto de sus sentimientos hacia otra persona, si bien sentí que extrañaría a "mi amo", me sentía feliz por él, un buen amigo que consigue lo que desea, y así quedamos como un par de buenos amigos, inclusive hubieron otras sesiones para mí, no con él, pero donde él de algún modo estuvo involucrado, él significo para mí el punto de partida para todo esto- Finalice, tuve que parpadear un par de veces para que mi mirada perdida en recuerdos, volviera a enfocarse en el presente.

-¿Tus padres supieron sobre tu relación con él? - preguntó con curiosidad.

-Sabían que salía con alguien, más nunca hicieron preguntas excesivas, a diferencia de Jake, él quería saberlo todo - sonreí recordando a mi hermano.

- ¿Y tus amigos, ellos que sabían al respecto? - preguntó directamente.

- Alice por supuesto estaba dichosa de que estuviese en una "relación", Jasper por su parte... bueno, yo fui realmente estúpida en hablar con él de más, cuando no hubo vuelta de hoja ante lo que ya le había contado, era tarde, él lo sabía y jamás estuvo de acuerdo, sin embargo, él hecho de que solo fueran fines de semana y otros detalles aplaco de algún modo su sobreprotector lado, cuando acabo aquello creo que se alivió y si no estoy mal me atrevería a pensar que nunca tendría otra relación de ese tipo - finalice sin ánimos de seguir hablando al respecto.

-¿Hace cuánto no tomas unas vacaciones? - volvió a preguntarme, parecía distraído mirando un punto en la nada, me permití maravillarme con su perfil, para distraerme de mis pensamientos y porque sencillamente no mirarle era un delito.

-Últimamente me he tomado más vacaciones que nunca - respondí con algo de humor que me hizo atragantar enseguida cuando él me dio una mirada de las suyas. - Bueno, hace como dos años - dije en voz baja.

-¿¡Dos años sin ver a tu familia!? - su voz sonó un poco alterada.

-Si... me he dedicado mucho a mi carrera desde que me gradué - dije sintiendo la pena.

-Solicita tus vacaciones - no era pregunta, ni daba derecho a réplica era una orden al mejor estilo Dr. Cullen.

-No sé si Benjamín acepte... con mis faltas, y él hospital - empecé a divagar pensando en hacerlo.

-Isabella... dos años sin ver a tu familia es tiempo suficiente para que no pienses en las objeciones y solicites tus vacaciones - demandó.

-Estaría con mi familia por mucho una semana, ¿para que necesito todas mis vacaciones? - dije interrogativamente.

-Te quedan dos meses con este contrato, si solicitas las vacaciones el tiempo será más provechoso para ambos ¿no crees? - dejo la pregunta en el aire y yo sentí mi estómago revolotear, sabía que ya eran menos de dos meses, sentí la urgencia de meter algo a mi boca, ansiedad.

-No lo sé - murmure, vi la mueca de enojo en sus labios y rápidamente cambie mis palabras - De acuerdo, iré a hablar hoy con Benjamín.

-¿Benjamín Platt? - preguntó y asentí. -No me gusta para nada - dijo, a mí tampoco quise responderle pero preferí dejar el tema así. Voltee mi vista hacia el jardín, estaba el pasto mojado, sería una sensación agradable poner mis pies sobre ello, afortunadamente donde estábamos quedaba cubierto por una pequeña terraza que sobresalía de la casa.

-Ven acá - gire mi vista para verlo a él palmear su regazo, me puse en pie como autómata y camine hacia él hasta sentarme sobre su regazo, ¡oh Dios!, su mano serpenteo sobre mi pierna por sobre la tela de la media, eso no impidió que las sensaciones recorrieran mi cuerpo, podía sentir todos los contornos de su pecho fornido en mi espalda.

-Eres muy receptiva, ¿lo sabias? A penas te sentaste en mi regazo y es palpable el cambio que sufre tu cuerpo, tu piel se eriza - murmuró con voz ronca mientras seguía pasando perezosamente los dedos sobre mi muslo, gire mi cabeza esperando la aparición de Carmen - tu corazón bombea más fuerte, provocando las reacciones más deliciosas en tu organismo, llega a tus pechos y tus pezones cobran vida, llega a tu vulva que se hincha y se lubrica cuando reconoce la caricia del macho que la pretende, tu cuerpo se hace pesado y hormiguea, tus parpados se calientan... La lujuria invade tus sentidos, te cuesta respirar - apreté mis ojos, por favor.

-Señor - murmure con voz ahogada.

-¿Si Isabella? - dijo con tranquilidad - ¿te gustaría saber cómo reacciona mi cuerpo al notar como te deshaces en mis manos? - asentí, daría lo que fuera porque siguiera hablando y a la vez porque se callara.

-Tu cuerpo entibia al mío y mi corazón bombea fuerte, mi cabeza se va inundando de imágenes lujuriosas, todas protagonizadas por ti... Mi boca se seca de deseo y se humedece hambrienta por saborearte, la sangre viaja por mi cuerpo con gran adrenalina y se concentra en mi entrepierna que da espasmos hasta conseguir la erección completa, listo para enterrarse en tu carne caliente - su voz cada vez más ronca, mi sexo cada vez más húmedo - justo como ahora - gruño, cerré mis ojos, ¿por qué hacía esto cuando se suponía que en minutos cada uno estaría yendo a su lugar de trabajo? - Mi palma se calienta con ganas de azotarte tan mal, porque tu piel es exquisita y cuando adquiere esa tonalidad roja deliciosa, casi... pierdo la cabeza.

-Por favor, Señor - mi voz salió en un chirrido suplicante.

- Creo que esta ropa interior ya no servirá para ir a trabajar hoy - sus dedos que se habían mantenido sobre mi pierna llegaron a mi sexo cubierto por las inserviblemente húmedas bragas, gemí alto cuando sus dedos presionaron donde más necesitaba. - Recomponte - susurró, parpadee y mire alrededor para ver como Carmen se acercaba a lo lejos con una bandeja, respire unas cuantas veces aunque sabía que mis mejillas debían estar coloradas.

-Aquí esta Señor, Señorita. Que tengan buen provecho, estaré dentro si necesitan algo - dijo Carmen, a penas preste atención, no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara, no ahora. Mire lo que trajo, una gran bandeja con fruta picada, crepes, miel, café, jugo y agua. !Madre Santa! Eso era demasiado.

- Esta bien Carmen, que nadie nos moleste - dijo con parsimonia, temblé sobre él.

El susurro de la grama al ser aplanada por los pasos de Carmen se fue alejando progresivamente; ¿y ahora qué?, no me atrevía a moverme de mi posición, mi respiración era irregular, mis piernas temblaban, podía incluso oír su respiración calmada a mi espalda; finalmente alce mi vista y Carmen desapareció por la puerta de casa.

- Ponte de pie - dijo lentamente, tan suave que podías confundirlo con una petición en lugar de una orden.

*Sus manos estaban en sus caderas y no se despegaron de ella cuando se fue poniendo de pie mientras sus manos se deslizaban por sus curvas; él estaba jugando con ella, eso estaba claro, estaba provocándola al punto de lo absurdo, al punto de no poder refrenarse... ella podía tratar de controlarse por su Amo, pero ella no podría refrenarse si su Amo la provocaba y la tocaba al punto de la locura, bastante tenía con su propio deseo, bastante tenía con su palpitante sexo húmedo, con los estremecimientos de su piel, con sus pezones erectos y sensibles al roce con la tela de su ropa... para encima soportar sus caricias sutiles, sus toques certeros.

El aire golpeo sus nalgas y ella gruño... un sonido poco femenino pero que salía de lo más profundo de su garganta, allí donde los sonidos no son lo que expresa tu voluntad sino la voluntad de tu cuerpo. Había algo claro para ella, si él estaba jugando estaba yendo demasiado lejos. *

-Elegirte como mi Sumisa ha sido una de las elecciones más positivas que he hecho en los últimos tiempos, se te da tan natural que si no pasara tanto tiempo en el hospital, pasaría más tiempo aquí - su mano acariciaba mis nalgas desnudas, yo apenas podía mirar frenéticamente al interior de la casa, buscando señales de Carmen, ¡Dios! sería demasiado vergonzoso.

- Ella entiende la definición de privacidad, no te preocupes - murmuró y soltó una leve nalgada, mordí mi labio para acallar el gritito que estaba por salir.

- Vamos a probar una nueva forma de comer para ti... me gusta alimentarte en mi mano, para que nunca olvides quien es tu Amo, pero ahora - lo sentí ponerse de pie a mi espalda - inclínate hacia la mesa - lo hice, ¡lo quería!, seguía acariciándome paulatinamente, ya no necesitaba más toques previos - Tira tu mano hacia atrás y saca mi polla - me ahogue en mi propia saliva.

Temblando, porque así estaba, lleve mi mano hacia atrás mientras mi rostro estaba inclinado bastante cerca de la bandeja con comida que había dejado Carmen para nosotros. Apenas y podía controlar esos espasmos que daba cuando toque la tela de su pantalón sobre su muslo, cerré mis ojos... sentía como si estuviese tocando a mi ídolo ¿no era más fácil si me giraba? lo intente, pero el golpeo mi nalga tan fuerte que emití un quejido de dolor.

- Si no quieres que retire mi cinturón y hagamos esto más interesante, cumple mis órdenes como te las pido y no juegues - enfatizó, rechine mis dientes y busque atiendas el centro de su cuerpo... erguido y grueso entre los confines de tela se encontraba su polla, no pude evitar acariciar por encima de la tela, ¡Que se abriera la tierra ahora si era malo lo que hacía!

-Isabella - su voz sonó a advertencia y tuve que recordarme su petición, busque la cremallera y termine por meter mi mano allí donde nunca lo había hecho, respire pesadamente, era una adulta y me sentía como la más insulsa adolescente. Para cuando lo tuve en mi mano ardía con tal calor que sentía quemar la palma de mi mano, pero ¿a quién le importa? presione con mi mano su falo en llamas, cerré mis piernas para aliviar el dolor que sentía.

-¡Ábrelas! - gruñó, ¡mierda! - ¡Más! - demandó, más, más, abrí mis piernas más allá de cuarenta y cinco grados, su mano empujo mi espalda hacia la mesa - Dame tus manos - oh oh, solté su miembro y lleve mi otra mano hacia atrás perdiendo el equilibrio casi cayendo de cara contra la comida, eso habría sido realmente humillante de no ser por sus manos sosteniéndome. Sentía algo envolver mis muñecas, estaba atándome.

-Tira de tu cabeza, pequeña - murmuró, moví mi cabeza y sentí el tirón de mi cabello y el dolor en mi cabeza - eso es, contrólate o terminaras con un dolor de cabeza, ahora sube más tus manos para que tu cabeza llegue a la comida, exactamente así - dijo cuándo mi cabeza estuvo a escasos centímetros de la fruta.

- Así funciona esto - su dedo serpenteo tomando la liga de mis bragas - si dejas de comer - empezó a bajarlas - no te correrás - las arranco - porque yo me detendré - finalizo tirando los restos de tela de mis bragas sobre la mesa. - Puedo olerte... y sé que es mucho más delicioso que lo que tú vas a comer - comentó, cerré mis ojos al sentir como expandía mis nalgas, ¡oh mierda!

- Empieza a comer - dijo con sutileza, con mis dientes tome un trozo de fruta y lo mastique - ¿tienes hambre? - preguntó, asentí porque en realidad tenía hambre, dos tipos de hambre distintas e iguales de poderosas.

- ¡Come! - demandó mientras se empujaba muy, muy dentro de mí... mordí con fuerza el trozo de fruta en mi boca.

Tomé otro trozo de fruta en mis dientes, en medio de temblores y sensaciones... Él gruñía en cada embiste de sus caderas contra las mías.

- Tu coño encaja tan perfectamente bien a mi polla - habló, ¿por qué mejor no se callaba? - Come Isabella, no dejes de comer - no note en que momento deje de hacerlo, cuando ralentizo sus embestidas seguí comiendo, un trozo tas otro con extremo cuidado para no ahogarme.

Sentía que estaba empujando la mesa con sus embistes, todo se movía incluso los vasos y tazas, ¿un terremoto? ¡No! Era su modo salvaje de follar ¡mierda!

- Quiero que sepas - su voz sonaba tan bien, que no daba a entender lo rudo que se estaba enterrando en mí, el roce estaba enloqueciéndome - lo que paso anoche no se va a volver a repetir - ¿ah? No sabía a qué se refería.

- . . .Señor. - dije todo tan rápido que no supe si lo entendió.

- Me refiero a dormir en la misma habitación - gruño, ¡Dios santo! ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar? ah ah quise llorar en medio de la comida, seguí tragando - cuando le di las atenciones necesarias a tu cuerpo y te lleve a la cama, no medí mi cansancio - no esperaba que él se disculpara pero no podía negar que me tranquilizaba enormemente. Solo asentí aunque él no pidiera mi entendimiento, aunque tampoco sé si entendió mi asentimiento pues sus embestidas me hacían mover con vehemencia.

- Come - demandó golpeando mis nalgas, sus manos se posaron en mi cintura y embistió con verdaderas ganas, al punto del dolor, ¡me iba a enloquecer!. La forma en que mis paredes internas se expandían y adherían a él sin ningún punto de tregua estaba causándome un dolor lacerante y un placer inaudito.

- Quiero que no queden migas, lame el plato - indicó, sus dedos se presionaban en mí, su polla me ahogaba, mi cabello jalaba; lamí cada recoveco de mi plato de frutas. A estas alturas había perdido noción de tiempo, espacio y lugar ¿Cómo había aguantado tanto? Ni yo misma sabía.

- Eso es, has acabo de comer... te mereces un premio ¿a qué si? – Su voz era una distorsión de lo que solía ser su aterciopelado tono, para cuando termino de decir esas palabras sus manos me habían soltado para ir, una a jugar con mi hinchado clítoris y la otra con mi abertura trasera, ¡Por Jesús!

- Lame el jugo - demandó mientras seguía enloqueciéndome, él iba a acabar conmigo. El placer se convirtió en una vorágine de la que no había escapatoria. Me fundí, mis ojos rodaron, el ácido del jugo de naranja en mi boca y mis paredes internas apretando su duro miembro fue el final. Apreté mis ojos y sentí mi garganta desgarrarse. Una oleada de calor intenso se apodero de mí y solo podía gritar internamente por aire.

El líquido caliente corría en mi interior, hasta que muy lentamente él salió de mí.

- Aun no has terminado de comer – escuche que decía, no podía moverme y apenas mis sentidos tenían vida, pero si él estaba tratando de ocultar el tono afectado de su voz, definitivamente no lo había conseguido. Mi cabeza estaba apoyada sobre la mesa, y mi pecho iba a una velocidad enfermiza.

- Date la vuelta y arrodillare sobre el césped – su petición me saco de mi estupor orgásmico, no podía, mis piernas no respondían, él lo entendió o eso creo porque me giro y me ayudo a no caer de bruces en el suelo; su polla semi erguida quedo a la altura de mi rostro, sabía lo que quería pero esperaría a que él me lo dijera.

- Vamos pequeña puta, termina de comer, límpiame - el trasfondo sucio de sus palabras me hicieron acercar mi boca con mayor celeridad y meterlo hasta donde mi garganta tolero, limpie y lamí mis restos y sus restos. Mis labios besaron con deleite cuando sus gemidos indicaban que estaba disfrutando; fue él quien indico que era suficiente y se salió de mi boca guardando su miembro dentro de su pantalón. Con una sonrisa satisfecha me ayudo a ponerme de pie, desato mis manos, acaricio mis muñecas, arreglo mi falda y rozo los hinchados labios de mi boca.

- Ve arriba y aséate, mientras yo tomare el desayuno, hoy iremos en mi auto - acarició mi mejilla, no podía explicar lo feliz que me sentía en este momento y a la vez abrumada, tanto que me gire y corrí al interior de la casa.

Si soy sincera no pensé en el por qué corrí, solo lo hice, respire aire puro y deje de pensar. Solo sé que fue un encuentro furtivo producto del deseo irrefrenable a las 7 de la mañana. Que él había querido tomarme y yo no podía ni quería negarme; admito que inclusive me acosté en mi cama, mire al techo y suspire unas cuantas veces con mi mente en blanco o al menos eso quise creer.

**_..._**

Ya en su auto pude volver a respirar con tranquilidad, volviendo al papel habitual de silencio, frialdad y a la vez paz y tranquilidad. No entendía el punto de ir al hospital en su auto si luego tendría que conducir doble para llegar al suyo, sin embargo, no era algo que pensara rebatir, me gustaba estar aquí, respirar junto a él me llenaba de paz y mirarle a hurtadillas para deslumbrarme con su rostro, con él, eso era algo que no pensaba perderme y mucho menos si la invitación era gratis.

- Una vez que te aprueben las vacaciones, debes ir a visitar a tus padres - no se me paso por alto el debes, de forma individual, mi mente registro ese detalle antes que nada y tuve que reprenderme por ello ¿que esperaba?

- Sí, Señor - asentí. Aun no había pensado demasiado en mi conversación con Benjamín, para nada, no me apetecía acercarme a su oficina para hablar de ningún asunto pero era necesario, solo esperaba que realmente no hiciera pretensiones de las suyas. Al divisar el hospital espere que él se acercara al frente para dejarme y entrar por la principal, sin embargo, para mi completa sorpresa nos vi ingresando al estacionamiento subterráneo; gire para verle pero él no decía nada, me relaje y espere a que estacionara.

**_1ra Lección: Un Amo siempre demarca su territorio_**

- De verdad no era necesario que viniera, yo podía ir sola - le dije inquietamente jugando con uno de los botones de mi Jersey, no me atrevía a verle la cara, lo estaba contradiciendo y él había dejado claro muchas veces que tanto le gustaba eso. Él no dijo nada, me había sorprendido cuando se bajó junto a mí del auto y empezó a caminar a mi paso sin decir ni una palabra, los pasillos del nivel subterráneo estaban vacío, por alguna razón eso me hizo respirar aliviada. Sin embargo ahora nos encontrábamos en el ascensor, los espacios reducidos nunca habían sido un problema para mí, pero parecía que la combinación de mi señor y yo en un espacio reducido era una cosa completamente diferente. Cuando el ascensor anunció que estábamos en el piso indicado, respire profundo antes de que las puertas se abrieran.

Sentí su palma abierta y tibia posarse sobre mi espalda baja ¿cómo sabía que estaba tibia? fácil, yo estaba helada. Caminamos por los pasillos asintiendo a cuanto conocido veía, muchos parecían conocerlo a él, saludándole, intentando estrechar su mano pero solo consiguiendo un asentimiento por su parte; ante los demás eso podría parecer arrogante, pero yo al menos tenía un poco más de conocimientos sobre su personalidad.

Para cuando dimos el último giro para llegar a la oficina de Benjamín, yo estaba por darme la vuelta y regresar mis pasos, lo haría probablemente si no lo tuviera a él empujándome; puse mi mejor sonrisa y salude a su secretaria, él no era el anunciado, yo era la anunciada por lo que, como yo supuse, Benjamín no tuvo inconveniente alguno en mandarme a pasar de inmediato. Antes de que pudiera dar un paso hacia el interior, sentí su agarre en mi brazo haciéndome girar.

- Isabella - llamó - voy a estar aquí afuera - ahora si no comprendía - compórtate allí dentro - fueron sus últimas palabras antes de hacerme girar de nuevo en dirección a la puerta de roble, ¡eso sí que había sido extraño! No me pare a ver la reacción de la secretaria ante nuestro intercambio, justo ahora eso era lo de menor relevancia, cuadre mis hombros y rodé el pomo para darme paso.

-Que buena forma de empezar el día, buenos días Isabella - saludó desde el otro lado de la oficina un adulador Benjamín, aun no se había puesto su habitual bata y se encontraba con un traje azul y camisa un poco más clara, sus ojos me estudiaban más de lo que desearía.

-Buenos días Benjamín - dije con frialdad, su sonrisa se ensancho ¡demonios!

- Pero acércate cariño, no muerdo, a menos que tú lo permitas - maldije entre dientes y me acerque para dejar un beso en su mejilla, por supuesto que el babeo la mía y permaneció un segundo más de la cuenta pegado a mí, mirándole directamente me limpie, porque resultaba asqueroso.

- Creo que iré al grano - murmure bastante bajo, aunque evidentemente el me oyó, que esperaba si toda su atención estaba puesta sobre mí.

- Te escucho - dijo.

- Veras, quería solicitar mis vacaciones - dije con sencillez, eso era ir al grano ¿no?, su rostro estupefacto no dijo nada.

- Últimamente has faltado bastante Isabella... - fue su respuesta tacita, no esperaba menos, sabía que refutaría algo mucho antes de dar su aprobación.

- Eso es cierto, pero también lo es que llevo prácticamente dos años trabajando continuamente sin hacer uso de las vacaciones que me corresponden legalmente - anuncie, él sonrió ¡maldito!

- Eso también es cierto - murmuró - ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe ese ánimo repentino por tomar las vacaciones? - ahora parecía serio.

- Necesito tiempo para mí - claro que mi voz no había salido tan resuelta y segura.

- ¿Solo eso Isabella? espero no me estés mintiendo - fruncí el ceño ¿y que importaba si le mentía?

- ¿Qué diferencia hace? son mis vacaciones - respondí, siendo grosera pero más era él por atrevido. Se acercó un paso a mí, retrocedí, dos... volví a retroceder pero él me sujeto por el brazo. Su mirada me estudio sin decir nada.

- Te agradecería que me sueltes, ya te he informado puedes pasar por favor el respectivo informe a la Administración ahora - dije, conocía el procedimiento a pesar de no haberlas solicitado nunca.

- Esta bien - dijo soltándome, camino hacia la puerta y me fui tras él, salió por completo sin mirar al rededor, yo si lo hice y me fui hacia donde debía y necesitaba estar.

Él solicitaba a su secretaria que hiciera el informe, por mí no había problema lo único que necesitaba era su firma y sabía que ella la conseguiría así que la parte más complicada ya estaba hecha, por supuesto que siempre era un fastidio entrar a aquella oficina pero por esta vez no estaba mal si fuera de esta me esperaba la cálida mirada de mi Señor.

- ¿Todo bien? - preguntó mirándome y mirando hacia Benjamín, asentí y di una tímida sonrisa.

- Listo Isabella - deje de mirarlo para ver hacía Benjamín - ¿Dr. Cullen? - parecía perplejo - pero ¿que hace ahí? ¿necesita algo? pase, pase a mi oficina - ¡vaya! ese no era el Benjamín que yo conocía y definitivamente no conocía que tanto influía mi Señor en el medio.

- La razón por la que vine ya ha sido hablada, no es nada más Dr. Platt - dijo mi Señor muy educadamente, mentiría si digo que no sonreí.

- S-su ¿razón? - su voz se quebró patéticamente y desvió la mirada de mi Señor hacia mí. - ¿Isabella? - preguntó hacia mí, sentí la mano de mi Señor tomar la mía.

- Así es Dr. Platt, Isabella o la Dra. Swan para efectos laborales - y supe que él estaba instalando la barrera del respeto. - ¿Esta listo lo que Isabella necesita para que le sean permitidas sus vacaciones a partir del lunes? - preguntó mi Señor.

- U-un segundo - dijo este, se dio la vuelta hacia el escritorio de su secretaria, murmuro algunas cosas, un par de minutos que a mí se me hicieron eternos y creo que a mi acompañante también pues lo hoy resoplar unas cuantas veces.

- Aquí esta - se giró tendiendo hacia nosotros el documento - Que bueno haberlo visto Dr. Cullen - dijo Benjamín, mi Señor asintió hacia él.

-Bien, gracias Benjamín - dije por cortesía, nos giramos y salimos de ahí, ni siquiera podía hacer mente de lo que acababa de ocurrir, solo... nada.

Al minuto siguiente él estaba presentándose ante una deslumbrada Ángela, despidiéndose de mí y eso en términos generales había sido todo.

**_2da Lección: Un Amo hace frente por el bienestar de su Sumisa_**

Viernes... ultimo día de la semana, de mi por fin muy buena semana, si me ponía pensar tenía que agradecer bastante por ello pues muy pocas veces una semana completa pasaba y yo salía ilesa de ella. Fue mi último día en el hospital y oficialmente empezaban mis vacaciones, cosa con la que no sabía lidiar, nunca había tenido otra ocupación o una necesidad mayor que me empujara a querer disfrutar de unas vacaciones, el hospital en el sentido más literal lo había sido todo para mi hasta ahora... y ahora ¿nada?, ahora estaba él, mi señor... luego todo volvería a ser el hospital porque estaba clara que en un punto todo esto acabaría.

Lo que más me hacia ilusión era ver a mi familia, saber que tenía dos meses y que solo los vería una semana podría tornarse complicado, pero estaba él y teniendo las vacaciones y habiendo dicho sus palabras, yo quería disfrutarlas al máximo.

Ahora estaba en casa, había sacado la mayoría de mis cosas del hospital, informes y documentos y los había llevado a mi apartamento, tuve que tomarme unos minutos allí, era difícil reconocerlo como mi hogar y más aun pensando en la última vez que había pasado más de 24 horas ahí, aquello realmente había sido un desastre que no me apetecía revivir.

Me había dejado un jean y una camiseta sencilla, el sistema que controlaba la temperatura de la casa no daba espacio para el frio que hacia afuera, la casa se tornaba tenue, las chimeneas dispuestas en diversas áreas estaban encendidas y bajo pero percibe resonaba una melodía clásica, a parecer mi Señor era compatible con ello, pues era lo que tocaba en el violín y lo que había escuchado en algunas de nuestras sesiones, ahora estaba descubriendo que también eran del agrado de Carmen, pues a juzgar por el vacío en el estacionamiento del Mustang, era Carmen la que estaba escuchándola y a mí no me molestaba me hacía sentir más en casa y más en consonancia con él.

Por la mañana había enviado un mensaje al celular de Alice, donde describía la dirección de la casa... ahora solo quedaba esperar por ellos.

Él fue el primero en aparecer en casa, por supuesto, yo aun permanecía en mi habitación, sentada en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y los ojos cerrados, no tenía muy claro que estaba haciendo pero había leído que eso relajaba y eso necesitaba para enfrentar mi conversación con Jasper, también estaba tratando de asimilar lo extraña de mi conversación con mi madre por la mañana, la había llamado, habíamos hablado y se había emocionado ante mi anuncio de pronta visita, sin embargo, durante los 15 minutos que duró la llamada, espere que hiciera algún comentario sobre lo que Alice le había mencionado pero nada, ni un comentario ni un ¿quién es él? ¿están viviendo juntos? ¿Por qué no habías mencionado nada?... nada, absolutamente nada y eso me desconcertaba. El ronroneo del auto se había oído, pasados los minutos sus pasos se oyeron por el pasillo y estaba casi segura que venía hacia acá.

- Buenas tardes Isabella - anunció al abrir la puerta de mi habitación, abrí los ojos y descruce mis piernas, no era muy apropiada la forma en que me encontraba para recibirlo pero esperaba que no se molestara por ello - ¿todo bien? - suspire viéndole apenas, baje mi mirada y sonreí apenas.

- Buenas tardes Señor, bien... - dije, él se adentró un paso en mi habitación.

- ¿Has escrito a tu amiga sobre la dirección? - preguntó, asentí. - Bien - silencio, podía ver sus lustrados zapatos. - ¿sucede algo? - su tono fue más fuerte mas no molesto, negué... ambos nos quedamos en silencio al oír el timbre - ve abajo, me reuniré con ustedes en unos minutos - dijo, me fui poniendo de pie lentamente, pensé que había salido ya pero ahí estaba, tiro de mi hacia él y abrí mi boca en sorpresa, momentáneamente me sentía demasiado pequeña en sus brazos. Mis manos se sujetaron de las solapas de su chaqueta. Su mano libre alzo mi barbilla haciéndome mirarle directamente a los ojos. Lentamente acerco sus labios a los míos, siempre era un avance lento y una culminación avasallante, sin embargo, no hubo desenfreno... hubo un lento avance, suave y rítmico, no fue el dominante haciendo gala de si, fue el hombre.

- No tendría necesidad de esto Isabella, pero tu bienestar es también mi prioridad y tus amigos son esenciales en tu vida, no quiero que te sientas presionada en ningún momento... - hablaba con intensidad sin dejarme retirar mi mirada ni retirando la suya - Si Jasper te hace sentir incomoda espero me lo hagas saber y yo me encargare de ello, no importa lo que él piense, importa con lo que tú te sientas bien; lo intentaras, bien... si no hay un punto común lo dejaremos y ya ¿ de acuerdo? - una emoción indescifrable obra creciendo en mi interior con cada palabra suya, asentí... Volvió a dejar un sutil beso en mis labios, acompañado de sus dientes traviesos que arrastraron mi labio hacia afuera en un tirón leve pero certero.

- Ahora ve abajo, muévete - me jalo hacia afuera, él se fue en dirección de su habitación y yo hacia abajo, sonreí, porque no había otra cosa que quisiera hacer ahora y empecé a bajar las escaleras de uno en uno. No tuve necesidad de llegar completamente abajo, cuando la voz de Alice llego a mis oídos, era de esperarse que Carmen los hiciera pasar.

Fui hacia donde supuse se encontraban, sentados en un sillón, pareciendo tímidos ante todo, quise reírme, sin embargo, recordando el motivo de la reunión recompuse mis facciones y me fui acercando a ellos.

- Alice, Jasper - salude y me acerca a mi amiga para estrecharnos en un abrazo. Preferí obviar a Jasper, ¿para que un saludo cariñoso? preferiría tener una despedida cariñosa si las cosas llegaban a un punto de acuerdo.

- Linda casa la que tienen - dijo Alice, con una sonrisa radiante, le respondí.

- Edward tiene buen gusto - respondí a ello con naturalidad.

- Bien, ¿cómo has estado? - preguntó, vi el titubeo en sus palabras y sus ojos viajaron a Jasper.

- Alice ¿crees que podemos tener un minuto? - pregunte, ¿descortés? si, lo era, pero poco me importaba.

- Bien, vamos - dejamos a Jasper solo y caminamos hacia otra sala, él parecía sin emociones.

- ¿Entonces? - ella me jalo para que no siguiera caminando, me gire hacia ella y me tire a abrazarla y luego di un golpe en su cabeza ¡Reina de la madurez!

- ¿Sabes que muy por tu culpa esto sucedió? Deberías aprender a tener tu boca cerrada - regañe con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo siento cariño, yo estaba realmente preocupada por ti... ahora te veo y parece que aquello nunca hubiese pasado, ha pasado poco más de una semana desde tu discusión con Jasper y no hemos sabido nada de ti ¿crees que eso es agradable? sé que tengo culpa pero las cosas no pueden pasar simplemente así - dijo, nos miramos por un segundo y supe que debía bajar la guardia.

- Lo siento Alice, me molesto demasiado la actitud de Jasper; realmente espero podamos arreglar las cosas, no debí perderme ni dejar de responder tus llamadas, también siento eso - dije tomando sus manos entre las mías - quiero que sepas que oficialmente estoy en vacaciones y que la próxima semana estaré yendo a Seattle - vi la sonrisa aparecer en sus labios y luego el impacto contra mi cuerpo cuando me abrazo.

- Me alegra tanto Isabella - dijo - esa ha sido una excelente noticia, Jasper estará contento de saberlo - asentí más seria ahora.

- Creo que es hora de hablar - dije.

Caminamos de nuevo hacia donde se encontraba Jasper, en ese preciso momento mi Señor iba bajando las escaleras y me quede viéndole un par de segundos, termino de bajar y se acercó para saludar a Alice y luego a Jasper.

- Bien, Alice - llamó él en un tono cálido, sonreí - ¿me acompañas? - solo iba a dejarnos solos, agradecí por ello con una mirada, ambos salieron y quede sola con el rubio.

- Bien - dijo él, ¡vaya! sus primeras palabras de la noche.

- Bien - dije - ¿sabes que tenemos que hablar y que él que debe reconocer algo aquí eres tú? - respire varias veces para controlar mi tono, recordar nuestra discusión no hacia más que ponerme a la defensiva.

- Lo sé, lo siento Isabella - dijo con pesadumbre - realmente siento esto, el distanciamiento, todo... no me gusta - dijo.

- Yo también lo siento, no sé porque pero lo siento, yo te quiero demasiado y eso lo sabes pero debes aceptar que mi vida es mi vida Jasper, eres parte de ella pero solo parte ¿entiendes? - no quería ser hiriente pero sentía que lo hacía con cada palabra. Así me lo confirmo su mirada dolida.

- Yo prometo que no me meteré más en tu vida, puedes hacer lo que quieras, solo espero que no salgas lastimada de ello, esas cosas son arriesgadas Isabella, tu misma vida corre peligro, además ¿de que conoces a él? ¿qué sabes que quisiera hacerte? a penas te fuiste a él sin importar nada, sin pensar, sin demostrar que eres una mujer adulta - me recordé como inhalar y como exhalar, abrí la boca para responder pero alguien más lo hizo por mí.

- Ella es lo suficientemente adulta y madura para saber lo que quiere Jasper - dijo con voz profunda y calmada mi Señor - Nuestra vida privada no te compete más entiendo que te preocupes por alguien a quien tienes en alta estima - prosiguió - Y déjame decirte que el BDSM es muy amplio para que definas como riesgosas todas las prácticas y creas que todas las personas se manejan al extremo - vi a mi amigo reducirse como un pequeño, su mirada no era molesta, por el contrario, estaba algo perpleja - Hay cosas que no comprendes y eso lo entiendo y no hay manera de explicarlas porque sencillamente no tienen explicación, solo él que las siente las sabe, si te interesa te invito a investigar al respecto y por mi parte te aseguro que nunca haría nada que pusiera en riesgo de cualquier manera a Isabella - dijo él firmemente.

- ¿Por qué no le harías daño? - dijo él en tono defensivo, fruncí el ceño hacia él.

- Porque yo tengo palabra, porque hay un contrato y se basa en seguridad y confianza, porque no soy un psicópata - finalizó, él aun parecía calmado, mas Jasper parecía más desesperado por defender su punto.

- ¿Y quién garantiza eso, tu? - volvió a insistir.

- Es tu problema creerlo o no; solo espero que aceptes, calles y apoyes a quien dices es tu amiga y aprecias de tal manera; nada más - dijo mi Señor, creo que si antes sentía admiración hacia él, lo que sentía ahora podría hacerme explotar. Jasper asintió.

- Lo siento Isabella, de verdad lo siento - su mirada gacha me dijo que de verdad estaba arrepentido - yo... por favor ten cuidado - decía con mirada suplicante, escuche el bufido de mi Señor a mi lado, me acerque hacia Jasper y tome su mano apretándola entre la mía.

- Solo acéptalo ¿sí? nada malo va a ocurrir - le dije con suavidad.

- Iré a ver cómo va la cena, Alice ha quedado encantada con la receta de Carmen - salió de nuevo mi Señor de ahí dándonos otro minuto de privacidad.

- Hey Rubio - llame intentando sonreír, el alzo la vista hacia mí, parecía debatirse. - Deja de pensar, cuéntame ¿cómo va todo? - aligerar era lo que estaba haciendo.

- Prométeme que si él te hace daño te alejaras - dijo.

- Lo prometo - no pude evitar rodar mis ojos, ¡Por Dios!

- Bien, todo va bien - su tono seguía siendo seco.

- ¿Crees que sería mejor que te fueras para que te relajes y luego volver como el rubio cariñoso y bromista que es mi amigo? - dije empezando a molestarme.

- Lo siento - sus labios se levantaron en una leve sonrisa - Estas preciosa linda - se acercó y me dio un abrazo, ahí estaba, mi amigo, se lo devolví y luego fuimos a reunirnos con los demás.

La cena paso tranquila, con bromas y demás por parte de Alice quien había mostrado su entusiasmo cuando nos vio entrar juntos a Jasper y a mí; todo parecía estar encaminándose de forma correcta

En el mundo nadie ha escrito sobre gustos, porque ninguna persona tiene un patrón definido junto a otra, a alguien le gusta a algo a otro no le gusta eso, así de simple. De eso se trata la vida y el día a día, nunca puedes estar seguro que otros aceptaran lo que a ti te gusta pero no puedes dejarlo simplemente por ello, porque nadie tiene el derecho de vivir tu vida porque es _TUYA. _Los amigos se preocupan pero no pueden pretender que dejes algo por su preocupación, como amigos se debe aconsejar más esperar a que ocurra lo mejor y ya. Cada día se aprende algo nuevo y yo definitivamente había aprendido que tenía a alguien que daba la cara por mí, yo siempre había dicho y siempre había sabido que una relación D-S no es solo follar o sesionar, como quieran llamarlo, había una serie de trasfondos que algunos desconocían y otros confiaban en saberlo, él estaba demostrando muchas cosas al dar la cara por mí, era mi Amo en todos los sentidos de la palabra, él daba espacio para que yo hiciera lo mío e interfería si era necesario, dando respaldo y firmeza a mis palabras y mis decisiones. Yo no podía estar de mejor manera y con mejor persona y esa noche... esa noche se lo demostré en entrega absoluta, mi alma, mi confianza, mi mente... mi vida, estaba todo en sus manos, por el tiempo que quedaba en el contrato... y no sabía que más.

**_..._**

La vida tiene todo tipo de momentos... ya sabes, complicados y fáciles, o en vez de fáciles podríamos decir tranquilos; pero para mí los momentos tranquilos de daban después de adoptar decisiones, esa era mi parte difícil y complicada, él ya había decidido y yo podría seguir sus peticiones u órdenes, según como se vea. Yo estaba siguiendo todas y cada una de sus órdenes o había seguido al pie de la letra las decisiones que él había tomado para mí, primero las vacaciones, luego la cena con Alice y Jasper, ahora iba a por cumplir otra, iría a casa de sus padres junto a él con el fin de redimirme con sus padres, no era necesario en contexto pero era necesario para mí.

Los días seguían enfriando y la ropa era cada vez más abrigadora. Esta vez había optado por un legan, una blusa de cuello alto en color beige con unas distorsiones en negro y que dejaba parte de mi vientre al descubierto, sobre esto una chaquete gris, más negra... un par de sandalias negras de tacón alto y mi cabello suelto. Eso era todo; él me había dado un límite de treinta minutos para estar lista y he de decir que había tomado solo 20.

- Bien hecho, has sido rápida - dijo él una vez me vio aparecer ante sus ojos que me recorrieron de arriba a abajo - Y un muy buen resultado - murmuró, baje la cabeza tímidamente mientras él me aupaba a salir de casa.

- ¿Cree que sus padres se tomaran bien mi visita?... es el cumpleaños de la Señora Esme, estarán en familia... - murmuré retorciendo mis dedos y viendo apenas como los arboles pasaban a gran velocidad a mi lado.

- No te dejaría asistir si no supiera que es así - dijo, levante mi vista a él iba concentrado en la carretera, había rebajado su barba hasta dejar solo una ligera capa de vellos dorados, su cabello por el contrario estaba más largo pero en lugar de tener mal aspecto era cada vez más cautivante, él llevaba una camisa roja, jeans y una chaqueta negra... él era digno de admirar.

- Deja los nervios Isabella, recuerda, solo es una fachada - dijo intentando tranquilizarme, asentí y me sumí en el silencio, era mejor... si hablaba demasiado podía tener efectos contraproducentes en mi estado de nerviosismo.

Para cuando llegamos a casa de sus padres, un enorme muro blanco nos dio la bienvenida, un portón negro parecido al de casa nos dio paso pero lo que me llamo la atención fue la pequeña y acogedora casa que se situaba en el centro del espacio, con mi definición de pequeña me refiero en comparación al tamaño de la casa de mi Señor. Me esperaba algo de iguales o mayores dimensiones.

En la puerta agitando su mano, un sonriente Señor Carlisle nos esperaba, bajamos cada uno por su lado y nos acercamos hacia allí. Ellos se estrecharon en un abrazo mientras yo me hacía a un lado, ya no me sentía abrumada por pensar que eran sus padres, solo me sentía apenada por mi comportamiento de la última y primera vez que nos habíamos visto.

- Buenas tardes Señor - dije e inmediatamente supe mi error.

- Es Carlisle cariño, solo Carlisle - dijo el guapo padre de mi Señor acercándose a mí y envolviéndome en sus brazos, lo deje hacer e incluso atine a responderle aunque de manera no tan efusiva.

- ¿Cómo has estado Bella? ¿qué tal el hospital? - preguntó mientras pasábamos, mi Señor había desaparecido, por lo que supongo estaba en el interior de la casa.

- Todo bien Carlisle - dije con una sonrisa tímida - El vienes empezaron mis vacaciones - le informe.

- ¡Oh! ¡Vaya!... eso es bueno, espero poder verte más a menudo entonces - no respondí nada a eso, porque la verdad yo no esperaba que fuese así.

Pasamos por un recibidor pequeño, muebles de lino y una alfombra tupida, con paredes de color salmón... ventanas grandes que iluminaban la estancia. Seguimos por un pasillo y empezamos a oír un murmullo de voces, de las cuales una de ellas yo conocía bastante bien. Solo al entrar a esa estancia sentí unos bracitos envolver mi pierna.

- Holaaa Bellaa - dijo su cantarina voz.

- Hola Chloe - me agache dejando un beso en su mejilla y ella uno en la mía.

- Hola Bella - ahora fue Rose quien se acercó a mí, si había empezado a llamarla Rose, sentía que estaba bien.

- Hola Rose - respondí y me dio un amable apretón, ella era agradable.

- Hola Bella - dijo otra voz, una melodiosa y armónica con el deje aterciopelado que era de mi Señor, gire mi vista y me encontré con la mirada amable de la madre de esta familia.

- Señora Esme - le salude con la misma timidez que traía en un principio.

- Estoy seguro que no se molestara si la llamas Esme a secas - me susurro Carlisle al oído.

- Que gusto tenerte por aquí - dijo con una sonrisa, me acerque a ella, un paso a la vez y torpemente intente darle un ¿apretón? ¿abrazo? bueno, una mezcla de ambos.

- Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, Esme - le dije, ella pareció sonreír con verdaderas ganas y respondió riendo y quejándose de la edad, creo que todos lo hacemos en determinado momento.

- No se preocupe - le dije con un poco más de confianza - la edad es solo un numero - eso lo sabía muy bien.

- Mi Abuelita es muy guapa ¿verdad Bella? - dijo Chloe, yo le sonreí y asentí muy de acuerdo con ella.

Los saludos pasaron, más tarde se reuniría Emmet, el esposo de Rosalie, quien había estrechado a Esme tan fuerte que sus huesos quedaron doliendo y ganándose un regaño por la más pequeña de la familia; no había podido dejar de observar a mi Señor en toda la tarde, él reía con Emmet, se mostraba juguetón con Chloe, cariñoso con Rosalie, con su madre, conversaba animadamente con su padre. Era su familia y era maravilloso verlo interactuar con ellos.

- Isabella - me sorprendí de escuchar mi nombre completo en los labios de alguien de esta familia, me gire para ver a Esme llamarme con una sonrisa en sus labios, me acerque a ella, al interior de la cocina, desde ahí se podía observar el jardín donde estaban todos reunidos... era un buen panorama.

- Dígame Señora Esme - dije, ¡rayos! era difícil. Ella rio.

- Supongo que en algún punto te acostumbraras - murmuró sin dejar de sonreír.

- Supongo - dije entre dientes, regañándome a mí misma, su mirada me llamo, levante hacia el ventanal, él me veía... yo solo sonreí hacia él.

- Quería disculparme contigo por la primera vez... - empezó a decir Esme a mi lado, gire hacia a ella y siendo grosera pero necesariamente la interrumpí.

- No por favor, Esme... no se disculpe por algo que fue totalmente mi culpa, ustedes pueden ir a la casa de su hijo cuando se les apetezca, yo debo disculparme por mi actitud grosera - dije apenada - no fue mi intención - susurre.

- Esta bien cariño, a veces reacciono de forma precipitada y me emociono, no es común ver a mi Edward así - dijo, no quise preguntarle sobre el "así", solo asentí - Me alegra muchísimo y puedo ver en ti una persona buena para mi hijo, es solo eso... me alegra que estés con él y no es formalismo ni un formalismo cuando digo bienvenida a la familia, no sé si te has dado cuenta pero eso son solo palabras, porque cada uno de ellos y me incluyo, te ha hecho un espacio en nosotros - dijo y yo asentí porque era cierto, y no había nada que yo pudiera y en este instante quisiera hacer para evitarlo.

- Gracias, Esme - dije con sinceridad - Aunque, nunca se sabe completamente quien es bueno para alguien ¿no cree? - expuse mis propias dudas sobre la vida ante ella.

- Digamos que, hay veces... en que no hace falta conocer mucho a alguien, solo una mirada y sus gestos involuntarios son suficientes para saber muchas cosas; cuando una persona tiene malas intenciones, cuando esta distraída, sus gestos le delatan. Por otra parte, mi hijo ha tenido un criterio estrictamente disciplinado para dirigir su vida, las mujeres nunca han sido muy parte de ello... ahora estas tú, nadie esta exento de errores pero confió tanto en su criterio como en mis ojos y lo que veo, así que no te preocupes cariño, no hay que forzar nada... las cosas toman su justo cause en el momento indicado y muchas veces sin que podamos hacer nada - escuche atentamente sus palabras, asintiendo cuando el silencio lo hacía necesario, aceptando lo que decía sin rebatirlo por respeto y porque no iba a discutir algo que ella creía, para mi estaba bien. La fachada estaba hecha, le estábamos dando forma y eso estaba bien.

- Carlisle me ha comentado que estas de vacaciones - dijo, sonreí... viendo a Chloe correr hacia los brazos de mi Señor, para que este la atrapara en ellos y le diera un giro por el aire, le daba un beso en la mejilla, la bajaba y luego ella hacia el mismo recorrido hacia su padre y luego hacia Carlisle, Rosalie reía por lo que veía. Eran adorables.

- Así es - dije - Hace mucho no tomaba unas vacaciones y va siendo justo, estaré muy pronto viendo a mi familia - murmure pensando en ellos.

- ¿De dónde es tu familia? - su voz se tiño de evidente curiosidad.

- Seattle - respondí sonriendo.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? - no veía sus preguntas como un interrogatorio, solo eran eso, preguntas y eran fáciles de responder.

- Uno - acentué mi sonrisa - Jake, él es realmente un niño en un hombre, es mi hermano por adopción pero no hace falta llevar la misma sangre cuando el cariño es genuino - podía sentir mis ojos humedecerse al recordar a mi hermano.

- Se nota que le quieres mucho - dijo.

- Mucho - murmure sintiéndome momentáneamente acongojada - les extraño bastante.

- Nunca es muy bueno distanciarte tanto de la familia, el trabajo, la independencia... hay cosas muy bunas pero ellos siempre estarán ahí y tu corazón y tu alma siempre lo van a necesitar - dijo - ellos, son el pilar de tu vida y si les descuidas fallas, nunca olvides eso - sus palabras sabias calaron en mí.

- Gracias Esme - dije sinceramente, me gire hacia ella y la abrace, esta vez porque me nacía completamente, un abrazo reconfortarle que me supo... a hogar.

**_..._**

- Tío Ed - llamó Chloe - Tío Ed - repitió, estábamos todos sentados en el patio trasero, ahora la noche nos bañaba, en el cielo no se vislumbraba claridad alguna, estaba completamente gris, hacia frio pero el calor de una familia mantenía a cada uno en su lugar.

- Dime Chloe - respondió este con voz suave.

- ¿Puedes... decirle a mi mami que me deje llevar a la casa de Bella y tú? - preguntó, reí por la forma en que formulaba la oración y el tono que le daba a cada palabra.

- Cariño - dijo el molestando su cabello - se la razón por la que quieres ir - me envió una mirada fugaz - y te digo que puedes ir cuando quieras a mi casa, Rose puedes llevarla cuando quieras, lo sabes, pero Isabella no va a estar en casa los próximos días - dijo él mirándola.

- ¡oh! - sus ojos se agradaron - ¿Por qué te vas Bella?... ¿vas a dejar a mi tío Ed solito? - su rostro hacia ligero pucheros.

- Ella ira a ver a su familia - dijo él llamando su atención, yo me había quedado sonriendo.

- ¡Ah! está bien - y ahí estaba la simpleza de ser niño, una simple respuesta y ella estaba de acuerdo, no había más razones ni preguntas, para ella estaba bien.

La despedida fue dulce... fue natural y sencilla, abrazos que nacían desde el interior, miradas que hablaban de aceptación, promesas que hablaban de sinceridad. Si bien la fachada era la forma de verlo, las personas forman lazos entre ellas, lazos afectivos por compatibilidad, una cosa u otra. Mientras viajábamos en el auto de regreso a casa, me di cuenta que era eso a lo que le estaba huyendo, yo no quería formar lazos con nadie que fuese allegado a él porque sabía que después eso podría volverse en mi contra, de qué manera, no lo tenía claro, pero lo sabía. Sin embargo, había sido inevitable no hacerlo.

- ¿Ha ido bien la noche? - preguntó girando hacia mí.

- Bastante bien - le dije sonriendo, si... últimamente sonreía bastante.

- Bien - dijo. Levantando la comisura de sus labios en una sonrisa encantadora.

**_Y finalmente un Amo es feliz si su sumisa es feliz._**

* * *

**_Buenas Tardes de Domingo_**

**_E_**_spero por el bienestar de sus días que esten descansando, yo por mi tarde he estado sacandole jugo a mis ratos "libres" descansando a mi modo. Y ha salido esto, que espero sea de su agrado._

_Besos :*_


End file.
